Digimon Adventure 34
by Natsichan
Summary: "¿Y por qué siento que todo vuelve a empezar?" "¿A empezar?" "Llegar al Digimundo y no poder regresar, no saber cómo, saber que algo malo te asecha y no saber qué, saber que estás en peligro pero no saber por qué, saber que tus amigos están en peligro y no saber cómo ayudarlos..."
1. Volvemos a Empezar

Tengo que advertir que mi historia se centrará más en los personajes humanos que en los digimon. Cuando escribí esto, pensaba más en el futuro de los niños elegidos más que en otra cosa. Así que este Fic es para que, quién lo lea, se imagine un final "feliz" para cada personaje.

Cabe aclarar que no busco ganar dinero con esto ni tampoco algún tipo de fama. Este Fanfic está basado en una historia que no me pertenece, por ese motivo, trataré de que todo encaje a la perfección con la historia original.

Me queda añadir que en esta historia no hay un personaje completamente principal, puedo escribir desde la perspectiva de cualquier personaje de Digimon Adventure/Zero Two, o de mi personaje.

Espero que disfruten leyendo!

* * *

**Volvemos a Empezar**

Meses después de destruir a MaloMiotysmon, Davis, Kari, TK y Ken cursaban su último año en la primaria de Odaiba.

Se le había dicho a la gente que los desastres causados por los digimons eran _pequeñas publicidades_ para un nuevo video juego llamado "Digimon Adventure" que consistía en tener una _mascota virtual _que podías cuidar y a la que debías brindarle ayuda al batallar contra sus enemigo (Utilizando cartas) para subir de nivel.

_Todos_ creyeron eso, se le pagó a las ciudades para arreglar los daños, ya que gracias a estos destrozos el video juego se hizo muy famoso en todas partes del mundo.

Nadie, además de los niños elegidos y sus familias sabía lo que realmente había sucedido.

Por otra parte los pequeños que habían recibido, en la última batalla, un digimon camarada lograron detener el crecimiento de las semillas de la oscuridad implantadas en su interior.

**Davis**: (Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) ¿Qué te parece, Kari? –Ella también le sonrió. –Otra vez en el mismo salón… -Dicho esa, se ruborizó un poco. –No vayas a creer que yo le pregunto cada año a tus padres en que salón estarás y yo me anoto es el mismo ¡NO! Claro que no, eso… sería de niños pequeños.

**TK**: ¡Claro que no, Davis! ¿Cómo crees que pensaríamos eso de ti?

El rostro de Davis se transformó por completo en una molesta mueca de celos.

**Davis**: ¡Tú también estas en este salón TK!- Y agregó con un tono bastante falso - Que alegría.

Una risa distrajo sus pensamientos asesinos, una risa familiar, se sorprendió mucho al darse vuelta y encontrarlo a él. Le sonrió, incluso más ampliamente que a Kari.

**Davis**: (Con real entusiasmo) ¡Ichijouji! No sabía que te habían dejado cambiarte de colegio. ¡Estoy feliz de cursar mi último año con mi mejor amigo aquí! –Aseguró abrazando su cuello en una típica llave de lucha, y frotando con su mano libre la coronilla de su amigo. –Oye… tú crees que es tonto preguntarle a los padres de Kari…

**Ken**: (Interrumpiéndolo) Todo vale en la guerra y en el amor, Davis, así que si la quieres no juzgo tus métodos para intentar conseguirla. –le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía.

**Davis**: ¡Ese es mi amigo! Dame esos cinco Ichijouji.

**X**: Señor Motomiya –dijo en tono cansado una voz más bien grave. –he ingresado al aula y usted está de pie, gritando y muy lejos de su asiento.

Davis se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan familiar ¿Por qué el mundo siempre estaba en contra suya? ¿Por qué otra vez debía aguantarse al viejo profesor de Geografía? ¿Por qué a él? Ambos se detestaban, y eso estaba muy claro, pero Davis no iba a permitir que le arruinaran su año. Este era _su_ año. Y nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

**Davis**: ¡Espere, señor Bunya! Se supone que hoy es el primer día de clases y que los alumnos deben elegir su asiento. –puntualizó con un gesto triunfal en el rostro. Ese profesor no le ganaría la batalla.

**Señor** **Bunya**: Así es, señor Motomiya –Davis asintió enérgicamente. –Pero el único lugar vacío que queda está muy lejos de usted. Junto a la señorita Hattori.

Davis miró rimero a Ken, compartía banco con TK. Luego vio a Kari que compartía banco con una niña llamada Mayumi. Entonces se giró, a dos filas de distancia de ellos, en el último banco…

Hana Hattori sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus frenos dobles, se peinó el largo cabello rosa chicle, se sonó la nariz con un ruido de corneta y le hizo señas a Davis.

El chico lanzó un bufido de disgusto y su rostro reflejaba una gran pena, cosa que aumentó las risas de sus tres amigos. Este no prometía ser un gran año. Era el último de primaria, Davis quería lucirse y conseguir a Kari, pero no había empezado con el pie correcto.

El profesor Bunya hiso que Ken se pusiera de pie frente a toda el aula, y le pidió que se presentara. Con eso, el muchacho, ganó un club de admiradoras ya que él era una persona famosa por su inteligencia y _galantería_.

Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el primer recreo, Davis saltó de su asiento con un grito triunfante y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a donde se encontraba Kari.

**Davis**: ¿Sabes? Este año necesitaré clases particulares de geografía, y ya que tu sueño es ser maestra pensé que tal vez…

**Kari**: (Ruborizándose) Mi especialidad son los niños pequeños, pero… tal vez Ken pueda ayudarte en esta materia.

Arrastrando los pies, Davis se alejó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

**Ken**: No es tu mejor momento ¿eh? -Davis le lanzó una mirada fulminante. –Al menos has conseguido que Hana Hattori te mirara.

Davis proyectó un grito de furia mientras hacía una rabieta que ya no podía retener.

...

**Kari**: Si, creo que estaría bien así, hace mucho que no vamos allá.

**TK**: Entonces… nos vemos en el lugar de siempre cuando suene el timbre de salida.

La niña asintió sonriendo.

**Davis**: ¿A dónde van ustedes dos?

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Davis, habían pensado que estaban solos en ese pasillo, pero no era verdad. Seguro Davis lo había escuchado todo y ahora se molestaría con ellos por organizarlo sin decirle antes ni una sola palabra.

**TK**: Ya íbamos a decirte, Davis… pero no creemos que esto pueda funcionar, por eso…

**Davis**: (Sonriéndole solo a Kari) Están teniendo problemas de parejas ¿A que si? –les soltó casi saltando de alegría.

**TK**: (nervioso Tartamudeando) ¿Problemas Pro-q-qué?

**Kari**: (Sonrojada) Nosotros no estamos saliendo.

**Davis** cruzar los brazos.

**Davis**: (Molesto) Ah, sí, claro y susurraban que se verían no sé dónde a la salida.

El chico no sabía si lo que sentía eran celos o si en realidad estaba triste porque Kari le había mentido.

**TK**: (Algo avergonzado) Pensábamos ir al digimundo después de clases, pero no sabemos si la puerta seguirá aquí.

**Davis**: Oh.

Se sonrojó hasta el punto de parecer un tomate. Le dio vergüenza hacer una escena de celos tan abiertamente y sin ningún sentido.

**Kari**: Te apuntas ¿Verdad?

**Davis**: Si tú vas yo voy.

La chica le sonrió y sus esperanzas volvieron a las andadas. Pero en cuanto todos volvieron a entrar al salón, el ánimo de Davis volvió a bajar. La presidente de su club de admiradoras secretas pero no tan secretas, Hana Hattori, no paraba de incomodarlo y lanzarle frases que podían interpretarse como otra cosa. Lo único que pensaba él ahora, era que irían al digimundo en un par de horas, tan solo un par de horas.

...

**Kari**: Puerta al digimundo ¡Ábrete!... no funciona… no se abre.

Se encontraban en la sala de computación, Kari estaba frente a un ordenador con su D-3 rosado apuntando a la pantalla donde se podía ver la entrada, cerrada, al digimundo que el año anterior habían estado utilizando para transportarse.

**Davis**: Déjame a mi… Puerta al digimundo ¡Ábrete! ¿¡!? ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete!

A los cuatro digielegidos no les gustó nada la noticia, ¿Por qué la puerta no se dignaba a abrirse?

**Kari**: Tal vez no reconozca nuestros D-3.

**TK**: (Negando con la cabeza) Imposible, la puerta se abre ante cualquier D-3.

**Ken**: debamos (Encogiéndose de hombros) esta vez utilice Computadora Otra.

**Davis**: (Cruzándose de brazo y frunciendo el ceño) No. Las otras no tienen la entrada. Izzy las revisó el año pasado, las otras computadoras son normales.

Ken observó la máquina con detenimiento, sin comprender a qué se debía este problema.

**Ken**: ¿Tendrá algún virus?

La idea los puso algo inquietos a todos ¿Qué tal si era así? No podrían volver a ver a sus amigos, no podrían volver a abrir la puerta, jamás volverían a pisar el digimundo.

**TK**: ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Izzy? Él podría ayudarnos.

Davis volvió a cruzar los brazos, con terquedad.

**Davis**: "No me voy a mover de aquí sin ver el Veemon!

**Kari**: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, TK. Izzy es muy inteligente y sabe mucho sobre el digimundo, creo que deberíamos consultarle a él antes de intentar otra cosa.

Davis cambió la cara y con un gesto animador, agregó:

**Davis**: Entonces… ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a ver a Izzy!

Ken y TK se rieron por lo bajo y Kari se mordió el labio inferior para abstenerse de no unirse a las risas.

**Kari**: Lo llamaré para avisarle -Marcó los números en su teléfono celular- Hola ¿Se encuentra Izzy?... Si, señora Izumi… dígale por favor que me llame cuando llegue… soy Kari Kamiya… claro señora Izumi… no se preocupe señora Izumi… si… ajá… gracias, señora Izumi… adiós, señora Izumi. -Cortó la comunicación y con un tono triste en la voz añadió:- Izzy no está.

**Davis**: (Quejoso) ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Nada funciona.

Se dejó caer en una silla vacía cerca de la computadora y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba seguro de que no entrarían de nuevo. La puerta se había sellado de tal manera que nada la abriría.

TK se acercó a él y colocó su mano en el hombro de Davis. El muchacho levantó la vista y vio que sonreía. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un memento así? ¿No se daba cuenta de que no volvería a ver a Patamon?

**TK**: No pierdas las esperanzas, Davis, ya pronto veremos a nuestros amigos.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) Si, TK tiene razón. No nos desanimemos.

Entonces a TK se le iluminó el rostro. Algo llegó a su mente, no creyó que funcionaría pero algo le decía que debía intentar y él no perdería las esperanzas por nada del mundo, esa era su esencia. Debía intentar.

**TK**: Déjenme probar algo… -Se acercó al enchufe de la computadora y tiró de él hasta liberarlo; la maquina se apagó por completo con un fuerte ruido, entonces el muchacho se paró frente a la pantalla, levantó su D-3 y dijo:- Jamás perderé las esperanzas de volver a ver a Patamon. -La ventana con la entrada al digimundo apareció y la puerta se abrió. Al niño se le escapó una gran sonrisa- Niños elegidos ¿Vamos?

Kari y Ken rieron, más del alivio que de la gracia, y los cuatro amigos desaparecieron de la sala.

...

Al volver al digimundo todos sintieron una gran alegría, pero sus digimons no estaban allí para darles la bienvenida. El lugar no daba señales de una guerra, el césped verde, los árboles sanos, y el río arrullaba a un costado, ¿Por qué, si tan lindo se veía, tan extraño parecía?

Kari ahogó un gritito que hiso que los tres niños se voltearan a verla.

**Kari**: ¡Miren ahí! -Ella no señalaba a lo lejos, si no detrás de ellos, a unos metros de donde estaban. El televisor, que hacía unos pocos meses les había servido tanto, se hallaba rota y su alrededor estaba lleno de vidrios rotos y pedazos de plástico. –Es por esto que no funcionaba. ¡Está hecha pedazos! ¿O nosotros la rompimos?

Por unos segundos, los cuatro hicieron silencio. Entonces Davis cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

**Davis**: ¿¡Quieres decir que nos quedaremos aquí para siempre!? ¿No podremos regresar?

Eso era algo improbable, si pudieron llegar se podrían ir, ¿O no?

**Ken**: Sí, si podremos regresar- -aseguró. –había montones de estos televisores en muchos puntos del digimundo, no pueden estar todos rotos.

**Kari**: Opino igual. Sigamos caminando, y tal vez nos encontremos con Gatomon y los demás.

Largo rato los niños elegidos caminaron, por la orilla del río y por el medio del bosque, se separaron y se juntaron pero no encontraron rastros de ningún digimon (ya sea amigo o enemigo), ni de los televisores.

**Davis**: Ya nos queda poco tiempo… no hemos visto ninguna televisión en horas… mis padres van a preocuparse mucho.

Kari estaba un poco deprimida por no encontrar a Gatomon y le frustraba no saber si podrían o no regresar a sus casas, ¿Se molestarían sus padres con ella si llegaba un poco tarde a casa de lo habitual?

**Kari**: Ojalá pudiera comunicarme con Tai, pero no sirve mi teléfono, se ha apagado y no puedo volver a prenderlo.

**Ken**: Ya estamos perdidos, no podemos regresar, por lo menos no hoy. Mejor elijamos un buen lugar para que podamos pasar la noche.

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo en un espacio ni tan cerca del río, ni tan cerca del bosque, Davis y TK fueron a buscar leña, mientras Ken ayudaba a Kari a armar una especie de tienda con ramas y hojas.

La noche arrasó con todo, oscureció de golpe y las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, pero ni Davis ni Ken se quedaron a verlas. TK no podía dormir, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de cómo fue que llegaron allí, y de dónde estaban todos sus amigos y de él problema de las televisiones.

**Kari**: Son hermosas ¿No?

Ella miraba las estrellas, tan diferentes a las del mundo real, estas se veían tan cerca, tan brillantes, tan maravillosas, la noche era de las estrellas, no de la luna. Esos extraños fenómenos del cielo danzaban alegrando la oscuridad, pero…

**TK**: (Distraído) Son diferentes.

**Kari**: ¿Por qué estás tan callado? En días normales me habrías dado una respuesta algo más larga sobre las maravillas del cielo nocturno y sus… ¿¡Estas siquiera escuchándome!?

**TK**: ¿Qué?

La chica lo golpeó en la nuca con expresión sorprendida, era la primera vez en la vida que estaba siendo ignorada por TK Takaishi.

**Kari**: ¿Qué te sucede?

El chico tardó en responder.

**TK**: Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué pude abrir la puerta? ¿Por qué sentí que solo yo podría? ¿Por qué la abrí diciendo eso? ¿Cómo supe decir eso?

Kari comprendió ahora lo que le sucedía, se sentía culpable.

**Kari**: Yo… no lo sé… deberías saberlo tú.

**TK**: Pero no lo sé. No lo sé y no entiendo… ¿Dónde esté Patamon? ¿Y Gatomon? ¿Por qué están rotos los televisores?

Eran preguntas difíciles, ¿Por qué tan solo no dejaba de culparse tanto?

**Kari**: Esas son cosas que no puedes responderte tu solo TK, nadie de nosotros lo sabe.

**TK**: ¿Y por qué siento que todo vuelve a empezar?

Eso último no lo entendió.

**Kari**: ¿A empezar?

**TK**: Llegar al digimundo y no poder regresar, no saber cómo, saber que algo malo te asecha y no saber que, saber que estas en peligro pero no saber porque, saber que tus amigos están en peligro y no saber cómo ayudarlos… me pregunto, ¿Por qué tuve que abrir esa puerta?

**Kari**: No te culpes TK, no podrías haber sabido que no lograríamos volver.

**TK**: Eso no quita como me siento.

El muchacho corrió la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, la verdad era que no quería hablar.

**Kari**: ¡Entonces ya no sé qué hacer! Hablaste de no perder las esperanzas y fuiste el primero en bajar los brazos.

El arrugó el entrecejo algo fastidiado.

**TK**: No me esperaba esto.

**Kari**: ¿Del digimundo o de ti? -Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos. –Descansa… mañana nos levantaremos con el sol para seguir buscando.

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado, esto es solo el principio y será un fanfic muy largo :D

Gracias por haber leído!


	2. Alguien

**Alguien**

El aroma a pescado asado despertó a Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji y Kari Kamiya, quienes habían estado recuperando las energías perdidas en el agotador día anterior.

**TK**: ¡Oh! Al menos se levantan para el almuerzo.

Ken lanzó un bostezo al aire sin preocuparse en taparse la boca.

**Davis**: (Desperezándose) ¡Qué bien huele eso!

TK sonrió enorgullecido de su trabajo, su hermano le había enseñado muchos trucos de cocina, y utilizarlos le hacía recordar que Matt y sus padres podrían estar extrañándolo, pero no quiso amargarse el día, de modo que apartó esos malos pensamientos y sonrió a sus tres somnolientos amigos.

**TK**: Pueden comer su quieren. Conseguí muchos…

**Ken**: (Bostezando de nuevo) ¿Cómo los…?

Pero no terminó la frase al ver el cabello mojado de TK y unas redes que había sobre la orilla. Su amigo sí que se había levantado con el sol. Había estado trabajando todo el día y se preocupó en no despertarlos para que pudieran descansar bien.

**TK**: Hice estas redes con unas lianas del bosque. –Explicó al ver que sus tres amigos miraban su trabajo. -Cuando las estaba buscando encontré un pozo de agua potable –Siguió mientras Davis, Kari y Ken se disponían a almorzar y se acomodaban cerca de la fogata. -También vi… algo muy interesante por aquel lado – Señaló detrás de la "tienda"– Una ciudad en ruinas, no me acerqué demasiado por precaución de que alguien no grato me viera y me siguiera hasta aquí, pero tengo la sensación de que encontraremos un televisor allí.

**Davis**: (Se puso de pie de un salto y gritó a todo pulmón con la boca llena de pescado) ¡Fi huvieraf rebifado tal veff ya eftadíamof en kafa! –Tragó con dificultad. -¿No pensaste en que algunos de nosotros tenemos familia que se preocupa por uno?

TK levantó una ceja, pero antes de abrir la boca para poder defenderse, alguien más habló.

**Kari**: (Horrorizada) Te dio agua, te dio de comer, se preocupó por ti cuando estaba lejos, ¿Y TU LO TRATAS DE ESA MANERA TAN MALVADA? Son amigos, Davis, ¿Cómo puedes decir tales barbaridades? –El goggle-boy se sentó, susurrando "perdóname" y terminó su pescado en silencio. –No es a mí a quién debes pedir disculpas.

Davis no contestó. No había sido su intención herir a TK, pero ya no podía revertir lo dicho. Si algo le había enseñado la vida es "lo pasado, pisado" así que decidió no recordar que había dicho eso. TK no quiso decir nada, sabía que Davis no lo había hecho a propósito, eran amigos y como amigos debían entenderse. Y él sí que lo entendía a Davis que, como siempre, solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Después del almuerzo todos se encaminaron a donde TK había visto la ciudad. No estaba muy apartada, solo debían dejar atrás el río y cruzar el bosque hasta su límite. Desde allí podía apreciarse la silueta de una ciudad completamente en ruinas

**Ken**: Es como si esta ciudad hubiese estado encerrada dentro de una cápsula y a esta la hayan hecho añicos sin preocuparse en dejar no rastros.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) Ken… esto era una cápsula. ¿No recuerdan?

Davis hizo memoria: "Kari había quedado atrás. Él y TK fueron en su búsqueda. Angemon apareció. Entraron y se toparon con Andromon".

Ken hizo memoria: "Una aguja de control. Digimons con aros malignos. Él había enviado a Andromon a vigilar esa zona".

TK hizo memoria: "Kari estaba realmente enferma. Tai e Izzy fueron en busca de la medicina para el resfriado. Machinedramon apareció. Sora, Kari y él se habían separado del resto. Luz. Libertad. Andromon. Sacrificio."

**TK**: Este es el hogar de Andromon. –dijo asomando una suave sonrisa por las comisuras de sus labios.

**Kari**: ¿Seguirá aquí? –el rostro de la niña se había iluminado.

**TK**: ¿Lo habrán atrapado como a tantos otros? –preguntó él borrando las huellas de su sonrisa y atenuando la luz que se había encendido en su amiga.

**Kari**: ¿Crees que los demás están en peligro? –levantó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de TK.

**TK**: Por desgracia… tengo el presentimiento de que sí.

Los dos niños mantuvieron conectadas sus miradas. Se conocían muy bien, sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando, no era necesario hablar más, ambos sabían lo que encontrarían en esa ciudad, pero ninguno dio siquiera medio paso atrás. Se armaron de valor y avanzaron el corto tramo hasta la ciudad en ruinas.

Algunos edificios aún se estaban derrumbando, este ataque había sido reciente.

Davis recordaba donde estaba el televisor hace un tiempo atrás, cruzaron las calles desiertas hasta el centro de la ciudad, no encontraron más que objetos rotos y sin vida, los restos de la aguja de control y, como Kari y TK se lo habían imaginado, el televisor, que también estaba hecho pedazos.

¿Ya no había esperanzas?

"Psssst, psssst, psssst".

Un sonido extraño les llamó la atención. Provenía de debajo… de debajo de ellos, ¿Cómo era posible que debajo de ellos se escucharan ruiditos? Debajo de ese liso suelo negro… entonces una de las baldosas vibró. Y después se corrió, varias hiedras venenosas salieron de la oscuridad del hueco donde antes había estado la baldosa. Como si fueran cuarto largos dedos, cuatro hiedras tomaron la pierna derecha de TK y otras cuatro hiedras se aferraron al tobillo izquierdo de Kari.

Los dos niños cayeron al suelo lastimándose las rodillas y la baldosa se los tragó.

**X**: Ya dejen de gritar como dos maniáticos, no voy a hacerles daño.

Ambos se callaron de golpe y dejaron que el digimon los arrastre hasta un rellano penosamente iluminado por una suave rendija. No podían imaginarse como ella podía estar a salvo ¿Y si estaban allí los otros?

**Kari** **y** **TK**: ¿Cómo lograste escapar Palmon?

**Palmon**: ¿Cómo se enteraron?

**Kari** **y** **TK**: ¿De qué nos debemos enterar?

Palmon hizo una mueca extraña, ¿Cómo era posible que respondan a un llamado si no sabían a que se los llamaba?

**Palmon**: Hace unos meses las cosas estaban de maravillas. –Sonrió, pensando en buenos momentos. –Pero luego esa malvada oscuridad nos cubrió… -se estremeció. –Todas las ciudades fueron destruidas por sus ejércitos… lo que primero destruyeron fueron los televisores. Ninguno se salvó, no podrán regresar, en realidad -Lloriqueó- creíamos que no los volveríamos a ver jamás.

Kari se apenó mucho por ella y le secó las lágrimas que tan rápido brotaban de sus grandes ojos verdes.

**Kari**: Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

**Palmon**: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ustedes no podrán hacer nada sin Gatomon y Patamon.

Un brote de esperanza nació rápidamente en su corazón.

**TK**: ¿Sabes dónde están?

**Palmon**: (Negando con la cabeza agacha) Ayer estaban aquí conmigo. Este es nuestro puesto de vigilancia. Ellos salieron a investigar y… todavía no han regresado… tengo mucho miedo.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, Kari la abrazó muy fuerte diciéndole frases alentadoras e intercambió una mirada de preocupación con TK ¿Dónde estaban sus digimons? ¿Se encontraban sanos? ¿Y salvos? ¿Quién había arruinado este mundo de esa manera?

**Palmon**: Estos túneles existen desde que la oscuridad se volvió a apoderar de nuestro mundo, al principio nos escondimos todos juntos y de a poco fueron desapareciendo. Primero descubrieron a Agumon, a Biyomon y a Gabumon; después encontraron a Gomamon, a Armadillomon; hace una semana se llevaron a Veemon y a Hawkmon, ayer a Gatomon y a Patamon… estoy segura de que ahora me buscan a mí.

**Kari**: (Tomándole las manos) No dejaremos que nada te suceda, Palmon.

Palmon sonrió tristemente y susurró:

**Palmon**: Ahora deben quedarse aquí. Cada día a las dos en punto de la tarde y a las ocho en punto de la noche, un miembro del ejército oscuro sale a la caza. Si pisáramos el suelo de arriba durante la hora en la que el ejército oscuro está al acecho, se accionaría el "chillido" y nos encontrarían. Esos digimons son verdaderamente malignos, con esos ojos negros y diabólicos y su actitud de superiores que dice "si lo sé, soy puros datos, no tengo vida y voy a destruirte". –Se estremeció por segunda vez.

**Kari**: (Alterada) ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados! ¡Davis y Ken están arriba! ¡Tenemos que salvarlos a ellos también!

**Palmon**: Lamento no haberlos traído, es que solo tengo permitido salir una vez, y tan solo poseo dos manos. –sollozó. –Incluso si Mimi hubiera estado con ustedes, yo me vería obligada a salvarlos solo a ustedes. –dijo secándose más lágrimas. –Es que son los más importantes para esta misión.

A TK le impresionó esa respuesta, había pensado un millón de posibilidades, pero esa ni se acercaba a sus deducciones, ¿Ellos eran los más importantes? No. No iban a aceptarlo. Eran un equipo y estaban juntos, pateaban para el mismo lado, luchaban en la misma línea.

**TK**: (Desconcertado) ¿Por qué lo dices? –quiso saber.

**Palmon**: La luz de la esperanza nutre la fe que da vida.

…

**Davis**: ¡KARI! ¡KARI! ¿Puedes Oírme? ¡Kari! –gritaba una y otra vez.

**Ken**: Es inútil, estás gritando hace más de cinco minutos, no pueden oírnos, ni podemos mover estas baldosas. Deben tener un código que sólo puedan abrirse al tacto de determinado digimons.

**Davis**: No me voy a rendir. –dijo por enésima vez en cinco minutos, e intentando remover la baldosa que se había tragado a su chica, añadió: -¡Kari está en peligro!

El sonoro ruido de unos pasos acercándose resonó en el pasillo.

**Ken**: (Tomándole los brazos) Clámate… -le susurró. –No, Davis, silencio, alguien viene, debemos escondernos.

Lo difícil en una situación así es encontrar un escondite que no se esté derrumbando o que no se encuentre en el pasillo por donde se oyen esos inquietantes pasos. Palpando una pared de escombro hallaron un hueco lo suficientemente grande para ocultarse dentro, y lo utilizaron.

Un robot apareció de la nada muy cerca de su escondrijo, estaba totalmente cubierto por un metal ennegrecido que lo protegía, sus manos terminaban en garras y de su espalda surgían delgados tubos plateados. Su cabeza estaba recubierta por un casco, del mismo metal que el resto del cuerpo, que solo les permitía ver sus negros ojos, y que se dividía, a la altura del cuello, en dos hombreras. Una azul, del lado derecho, y una roja, del lado izquierdo.

El extraño comenzó a registrar el lugar detenidamente, rincón por rincón. Ambos niños cerraron los ojos, como si el hecho de que ellos no lo vieran provocara el milagro de que aquella maligna versión de Andromon no los encontrara.

Y al parecer funcionó. Justo cuando el digimon tipo androide colocó su brazo en el interior del hueco, un chillido desgarrador lo desconcertó y desesperado salió corriendo.

Ken le hizo señas a Davis y siguieron al extraño digimon fuera del edificio. La luz del sol los cegó, habían pasado demasiado tiempo a oscuras en un callejón sin salida. Tan pronto se fueron acostumbrando al cambio en la iluminación pudieron notar la presencia de otros digimons: Otamamons, unos digimons renacuajo de color azul marino; Gekomons, unos digimons anfibios, parecidos a unas ranas, con una tuba dorada en sus cuello; Floramons, un digimon flor cuyo cuerpo está protegido por pétalos; Mushroomon, un digimon que se asemeja a un hongo venenoso y púrpura; Gotsumons, es un digimon formado por rocas y con forma humanoide; Kiwimons, es un digimon ave que no puede volar, tiene también características de una planta ya que le crecen hiervas en la cabeza que le sirven para nutrirse y Bearmons, que tenían aspecto de osos salvajes de color gris y usan un gorro, unas muñequeras y un cinturón como banda de color azul oscuro.

Se liberó una injusta batalla, todos esos digimons atacaban a aquel extraño ser al mismo tiempo, con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas, eran muchos, pero… ni siquiera igualaban las fuerzas del digimon androide que podía derribarlos con un simple movimiento de su brazo y dejarlos inconscientes durante horas. Pero, por lo visto, él no quiso perder su valioso tiempo en una ridícula lucha con digimons tan débiles. Así que se alejó, como si tuviera algo más importante que hacer. Y Davis y Ken lo sabían, él los estaba buscando a ellos.

Los digimons ganadores de la batalla festejaron el que su oponente se rindiera. Y cuando notaron las miradas de Davis y Ken, sus relajados cuerpos se tensaron y se irguieron como para atacar.

**Ken**: No les haremos daño alguno. –les sonrió al tiempo en que ambos alzaban las manos más arriba de sus cabezas, indicándoles inocencia.

Otro chillido desgarrador desconcentró a los digimons y salieron despedidos como balas hacia las calles. Davis tuvo la loca idea de seguirlos, no sabían si eran buenos o malos, pero algo era seguro: ellos los llevarían con otros digimons.

Al llegar a cierto cruce de calles, el gran grupo de digimons se dividió por especie y todos desaparecieron en distintos puntos de la pared al mismo tiempo.

Ken y Davis lograron colarse por la puerta de los Gekomons y se encontraron en una… una especie de… ¿GUARIDA?

Todo era diferente allí, el clima era cálido, había risas y música, el lugar era muy amplio, tanto que cabría un edificio y sobraría espacio. Tenía imágenes de doce diferentes animales en las paredes, los digimons allí parecían disfrutar. Contagiaron su alegría a los dos amigos y de pronto se sintieron fuertes, protegidos. Ambos disfrutaron mientras caminaban observando la habitación que les recordaba a los castillos de los cuentos, pero en este caso, era un castillo subterráneo.

Mediante se acercaban al centro de aquel salón, la música sonaba a mayor volumen. Descubrieron en esa extraña sala, a una gran multitud de digimons de todas las especies que habían conocido anteriormente, y a muchos más que aún no habían visto, todos reían, cuando hacía unos minutos estaban tensos y dispuestos a luchar.

La sala era una especie de comedor comunitario donde, como en la cafetería de la escuela, podías sentarte con tus amigos y pasar un buen rato mientras sacias tu estómago.

Por un momento Davis se alegró junto con los digimons, y cantó con ellos, luego se preguntó: ¿Por qué cantaba? ¿Cómo se sabía esa canción? Él nunca antes la había escuchado, ¿O sí la había oído? No podía estar del todo seguro, la voz que cantaba le hacía perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Conocía la canción o no la conocía? Era imposible conocer una melodía propia del digimundo y también era poco probable que esa fuera una canción de su mundo ya que allí no podía haber ninguna radio que reprodujera ese tipo de música. Los artefactos electrónicos que conectan ambos mundos no sirven en el digimundo, con excepción de las computadoras.

Miró a su amigo que se encontraba tan perplejo como él. Ken se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Ninguno de los dos podía hacerse una idea clara de lo que sucedía en aquel extraño castillo subterráneo.

Davis comenzó a buscar entre la multitud el punto de dónde provenía la música, entonces…

**Davis**: ¡ES HUMANA!

Él tenía razón. Conocían la canción porque era de su mundo, del mundo real, la estaba cantando alguien, una niña, una humana. De cabellos muy largos y negros, de tez bronceada y grandes ojos verdes, traía una vestimenta sucia y raída, como si hubiera pasado días en ese subsuelo sin otro conjunto de ropa para cambiarse. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Qué sabía ella sobre este mundo y qué sabía sobre los digimons?

La chica no puedo verlos en ningún momento ya que un enorme Monzaemon se colocó delante de ella al tiempo en que le entregaba algo envuelto y le gritaba que escapara. Así, todos los digimons del lugar se dieron vuelta y se interpusieron entre los chicos y ésta nueva alguien. Lo único que pudieron ver es que ella colocó una caja en la pared y desapareció dentro de ésta.

Al retirarse la chica, todos los digimons de la sala se les tiraron encima para agredirlos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo! Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo :)


	3. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

**TK**: ¡Kari! ¡Cuidado!

TK empujó a Kari a un costado recibiendo el azote de RedVegiemon, un digimon con forma de planta carnívora que ha tomado un intenso color rojo gracias a que ha madurado, sus brazos son como dos lianas rojas que terminan en dos "porras" con espinas. TK cayó al suelo impulsado por el latigazo de RedVegiemon, inconsciente.

**Kari**: ¡TK! Por favor, respóndeme. –Palmon se interpuso delante de RedVegiemon y TK, estiró sus brazos protegiéndolo, estaba arriesgándolo todo, ¿Por qué? -¡TK! TK… -Palmon luchó contra los zarpazos de aquel digimon del tipo planta, desviándolos lejos de los chicos, sus hiedras venenosas atrapaban los látigos y los látigos la golpeaban en el rostro. -¿Estás bien, TK? Tu nariz sangra.

**TK**: Tú estás bien así que no sangra en vano.

Kari sonrió al mismo tiempo en que, aliviada, soltaba todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

**Palmon**: ¡Corran, corran, corran! Aquí no están a salvo. –al decirlo giró la cabeza para mirar a los portadores de la luz y de la esperanza, algo que le hiso perder ventaja en la pelea y su contrincante, aprovechando la distracción, lanzó su ataque.

**TK** **y** **Kari**: ¡Palmon!

Palmon había sido atrapada en los brazos-lianas de RedVegiemon, sufría, le faltaba el aire, ¿Moriría allí y por su culpa? ¿Qué diría Mimi si se enterara de esto?

**Kari**: Palmon, no te dejaremos.

Kari no podía soportar verla sufrir de ese modo. Apartaba la vista dolorosamente, ¿No podían hacer otra cosa que huir? ¿No podían ayudarla? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Habrían podido librarse de RedVegiemon de todas maneras.

**Palmon**: Es mi deber proteger a los niños elegidos que ayudaran a la Fe de todos. Estaré bien. No se preocupen por mí.

Esa frase los desconcertó bastante, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué hablaba tanto de la Fe? Era como si repitiera esa frase de la luz de la esperanza, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Les estaba ocultando algo? ¿O ella pensaba que ellos lo sabían?

No había tiempo para ponerse a buscar un significado, ahora solo debían correr, y cuando estuvieran lejos, buscarían la manera de encontrarse con Davis y Ken, ayudarían a Palmon, y volverían a casa, el digimundo ya no era todo color de rosa. El digimundo era un desastre, ¿Por qué tenían necesidad de esconderse en túneles subterráneos? ¿Qué clase de maniático se apoderó del digimundo mundo esta vez? ¿Qué ser era el culpable de todo este sufrimiento?

Los niños corrieron, Kari sollozaba y TK sangraba, pero no se detuvieron, no sabían a donde correr pero no iban a separarse. No sabían a dónde correr pero no iban a separarse. Se alejaron de aquel extraño lugar, abandonaron la ciudad y se internaron en el bosque… pensaban regresar al sitio donde acamparon la noche anterior, pensaban que tal vez sus amigos podrían estar allí.

Y por un instante, por el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de mantenerse en pie y correr, TK, perdió el equilibrio.

**X**: ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –El nuevo rostro que mostraba un gesto furioso cambió a una aterrorizada mueca. - ¡Por Chinlonmon! ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?.

Una chica de más o menos su edad, de tez bronceada, ojos verdes y cabellos negros muy largos, se hallaba tirada en el suelo con una caja en brazos.

**TK**: Eres… humana. –dijo cautelosamente.

La chica hizo el armadillo, protegiendo con su cuerpo esa extraña caja de aspecto antiguo.

**Kari**: No te haremos daño. –le sonrió. -Mi nombre es Kari, y mi amigo es TK. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

La chica se relajó de inmediato al oír sus nombres y se levantó de un salto.

**X**: ¿Kari y TK? ¿Son ustedes, los niños elegidos?

**TK**: Dos de ellos.

El rostro de la muchacha se vio aliviado y ahora expresaba una hermosa sonrisa.

**X**: Me pegaron un buen susto, creí que eran del ejército oscuro. Debo admitir que están mucho más grandes que la última vez que supe de ustedes, ¡No los reconocí! Se les hizo bastante tarde ¿No creen? Pero he estado controlando la situación bastante bien. Casi nos matan en más de una ocasión aunque pudimos colocar… oigan… ¿Y Palmon?

**TK**: (Susurrando) Tuvo que quedarse para que podamos salir vivos de la ciudad.

**Kari**: (Con la cabeza gacha) Se sacrificó por nosotros.

**X**: (Riendo) No, no, Palmon es muy lista, jamás la matarían. –les sonrió aún más ampliamente. –Me alegra tanto encontrarlos, no podemos esperar más, tenemos que ir a la fortaleza así me ayudan a terminar la misión.

**Kari**: Lo siento, pero no hemos venido solo nosotros dos. Hay dos personas más que vinieron aquí. Estaban en la ciudad la última vez que los vimos. Davis y Ken son nuestros amigos, son otros niños elegidos y debemos encontrarlos.

La muchacha desconocida hizo una mueca, mezclando un gesto de dolor y una expresión de sorpresa que Kari y TK no entendieron hasta que comentó:

**X**: Creo que nosotros los encontramos primero.

**TK**: (Asustándose) ¿A qué te refieres?

**X**: Lo lamento… -se excusó ella y ante la expresión de los niños se apresuró a añadir: -sé que están cansados, pero debemos correr, mis amigos digimons deben estar triturándolos.

**Kari**: ¡¿QUÉ?!

El rostro de Kari se transformó en una auténtica expresión angustiada.

Y sin tener que pensarlo, de nuevo, los tres, corrieron a través del bosque, en dirección a "la fortaleza".

Kari estaba muy preocupada por sus dos amigos ¿Acaso no iban a terminar nunca las malas noticias, las corridas y la oscuridad?

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, la chica nueva les lanzó una mirada y colocó su mano sobre una de las baldosas negras y el color cambio a blanco, entonces ella la levantó y dejó que TK y Kari bajaran primero, al cerrar el pasadizo la baldosa volvió a ser negra y el túnel quedó totalmente oscuro.

Entonces, unas especies de linternas de muchos colores pegadas a las paredes de tierra comenzaron a encenderse iluminando todo el camino.

**TK**: (Fascinado) Son como lámparas de lava, pero en forma de hongo y de diferentes colores.

**Kari**: (Irritada) TK, a mí también me fascina todo ese mecanismo, es más, creo que las más bonitas son las azules, pero… Davis está en peligro.

TK clavó sus ojos en ella por unos segundos, y Kari sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella se ruborizó y el rostro del muchacho se contrajo en una mueca difícil de comprender. Entonces, la voz de la chica de tez bronceada los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**X**: Un momento… ¿No eran dos chicos?

Kari se sonrojó aún más mientras TK asentía con los ojos aún clavados en su amiga.

Corrieron lo poco que quedaba del túnel, pero tampoco tenía salida. La muchacha que los acompañaba colocó la caja, que llevaba aferrada a su cuerpo, en la pared y esta se hundió dejando un recuadro perfecto del tamaño de la caja.

**X**: Pasen. -TK y Kari no entendían por donde debían pasar, ellos solo veían una pared de piedra que tenía incrustada en el centro una caja de brillante color plateado. Entonces la chica rió y metió la mano dentro de la pared.- La puerta esta oculta, la caja es la llave para abrirla, pasen.

Con cuidado fueron pasando hasta entrar en una amplia y calida habitación, tenía muchas mesas y una multitud de diferentes digimons agrupados en una enorme mesa ronda, como discutiendo. Al fondo de la habitación, en un rincón, vigilados por tres Gotsumons se encontraban Davis, Ken, Tentomon y Wormmon.

Al ver a la muchacha, los Gekomons y los Otamamons se alocaron.

Gekomons y Otamamons: ¡Princesa, princesa, princesa!

**X**: ¡Por el amor de Chinlonmon! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles? NO SOY SU PRINCESA.

Los gritos de la joven mezclados con las alegres exclamaciones de los Gekomons y los Otamamons, atrajeron la atención de casi todos en la sala y distrajeron a los tres Gotsumons.

**Davis**: ¡KARI!

**Kari**: ¡DAVIS!

Los dos amigos cruzaron la mitad de la sala y se abrazaron, como si no se hubieran visto hacía más de mil años, el rostro de TK se ensombreció mientras que Ken, Tentomon y Wormmon caminaban hacia ellos.

**Davis** **y** **Kari**: ¡Me preocupaste mucho!

Los tres Gotsumons que estaban de guardia aparecieron entonces con aspecto amenazador.

**X**: Tranquilos Gotsumons, son amigos, ellos son a quienes estábamos esperando… -Ampliando el tono de voz y dándose importancia- Queridos digimons, aquí están los niños elegidos, yo no conocía sus rostros, pero se perfectamente sus nombres. Les presento a nuestros compañeros en esta batalla, Ken Ichijouji, Davis Motomiya, TK Takaishi y Kari Kamiya. Espero que los reciban tan bien como a mí, ya que sin ellos terminaríamos todos a merced de la oscuridad.

Los digimons de la sala cambiaron las malas caras y aplaudieron a los cuatro invitados.

…

**Ken**: … y cuando llegamos aquí, alguien estaba cantando, Davis y yo nos sorprendimos, al notar que conocíamos la canción nos preguntábamos como los digimons podían conocer canciones japonesas así que miramos a nuestro al rededor para saber quién cantaba. Davis la encontró y le gritó ¡ERES HUMANA! y…

**Davis**: Y nos acorralaron. –continuó este exagerando un poco los hechos. -Pero yo les dije que nadie podría vencerme, que yo no moriría hasta salvarte de las hiedras venenosas que te lastimaron, Kari.

TK rió, pero logro convertir su risita en una tos algo rara. Estaban en el cuarto que la chica humana les había conseguido en aquel extraño castillo subterráneo.

**Ken**: Entonces Tentomon y Wormmon aparecieron y se interpusieron delante nuestro para protegernos. Si no lo hubieran hecho Davis habría conseguido que se enfurecieran al punto de matarnos.

**Davis**: (Sonrojado) Quieres dejar de toser TK. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanta alergia?

El niño lo miró como si recién notara su presencia.

**TK**: (Sonriendo) Lo siento, Davis. No sabía que te molestaba. Solo quería decirte que las "hiedras venenosas" eran las hiedras de Palmon y ella no nos lastimaría nunca. Palmon es nuestra amiga, es el digimon de Mimi.

Davis cruzó los brazos enfadado con TK.

**Davis**: Ya sé quién es Palmon. ¿Y dónde está ahora?

A Kari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y para que nadie lo notara apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de TK, su amigo sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeó con su brazo mientras susurraba "No lo sabemos". La respuesta iba más para Kari que para Davis pero el muchacho se lo tomó como que le contestaba a él, y los perforó con la mirada hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la chica que prácticamente mandaba en ese subterráneo apareció en el umbral, sonriente.

**X**: ¿La habitación es de su agrado? -Todos asintieron sonriendo.- De todos modos nos marcharemos de la región de los Gekomons y los Otamamons por la mañana, debemos seguir… cambiando de tema, les tengo buenas y malas noticias, ¿Cuál quieren primero?

**Ken**: La mala. –contestó sin tener que pensarlo.

**TK**: La mala. –asintió él coincidiendo con su amigo.

**Davis**: La buena. –le contradijo con los brazos cruzados.

**Kari**: La mala. –dijo pensando en que era mejor guardarse lo bueno para el final.

**Davis**: La mala. –se corrigió con una sonrisa.

La chica levantó una ceja.

**X**: Bien. –dijo dudando y aun mirando a Davis. –La mala noticia es que para adelantarnos al ejército de la oscuridad debemos saltearnos un pueblo. –dijo dejándolos perplejos. –Les explico: -sonrió al ver que ninguno comprendía. –cuando se creó este subterráneo y todos tuvimos un lugar en el cual escondernos, la maldad comenzó a destruir muchos pueblos que están por sobre nosotros. Como ustedes pudieron notar en la ciudad de Andromon. Así es como nos están matando. –dijo sin que su voz temblara, como si fuese normal hablar sobre la muerte. -Este ejército, al destruir las aldeas que hay sobre nosotros, nos quita la energía y los alimentos, y poco a poco estaremos muriendo de hambre y frío. Pero nosotros aún no podemos luchar contra ellos. No tenemos la energía ni el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

**Kari**: Espera. Entonces ¿Lo que debemos hacer es dejar que nos saquen energía y provisiones de una ciudad para adelantarnos a ellos en la próxima aldea?

La chica parecía sorprendida de que entendieran tan rápido la historia y de que no preguntaran nada extraño.

**X**: (Sonriendo) Exactamente.

**Kari**: Discúlpame, -dijo con un tono de voz irritado. -no voy a dejar que otra región subterránea pierda energía y alimento. Creo que deberíamos ayudar a esta aldea y luego a la próxima y así.

La sonrisa de la chica anónima desapareció.

**Davis**: Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Kari.

**X**: (Negando con la cabeza) Lo que sucede es que si hacemos eso, la oscuridad siempre estará un paso adelante y lo único que podríamos lograr sería limpiar el desastre y no acabar con el que los hace.

**Wormmon**: Es un tema bastante delicado. ¿Podrías decirnos la noticia buena?

**X**: Palmon está bien. Ha regresado a su puesto de vigilancia y ha trabajado muy duro. Ha averiguado algo que les gustara tanto como no… -Ken se removió curioso- Patamon, Veemon y Gatomon están encerrados en la aldea que nos toca mañana si salteamos la que sigue. –sonrió, más a Kari que a otra persona. –Ahora duerman.

**TK**: (Gritando) ¡Espera! -La chica se dio vuelta algo asustada, pero TK le sonrió ampliamente. -No nos has dicho tu nombre.

La chica lanzó una carcajada y Kari puso los ojos en blanco.

**X**: (Sonriendo) Natsuki, pero díganme Nat.

**TK**: ¡Descansa, Nat!

Natsuki se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Apenas cerró la puerta, Kari cambió su sonrisa por una mueca molesta, cruzó los brazos, y habló, más que nada, sus palabras iban en dirección a TK, pero trataba inútilmente de ocultarlo.

**Kari**: No pienso dejar que "Nat" me ordene que hacer.

**TK**: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Creí que te agradaba.

**Kari**: Pues te equivocaste. A ti te agrada.

**TK**: No voy a negarlo, Nat me cae muy bien.

Kari lanzó un bufido.

**Davis**: Si no la sigues, Kari, yo tampoco, te apoyaré en todo ¿De acuerdo?

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) Gracias Davis, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

TK lanzó un bufido extraño y puso los ojos en blanco.

**Ken**: En mi opinión, Nat está en lo cierto, si viajamos ciudad por ciudad nunca alcanzaremos a acabar con la oscuridad. Yo iré con ella.

**Davis**: (Con sonrisa resplandeciente) ¡Bien! Nos dividiremos. Ustedes dos vayan con la chica y Kari y yo vamos solos por otro lado.

Todos hicieron silencio. Cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama y apagaron la luz.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Kari… te das cuenta que necesitamos de Nat ¿Verdad? –dijo. –Ella sabe dónde están Gatomon y los demás, ella conoce a la perfección los pasadizos y sólo ella puede abrirlos. Acuérdate de cómo lo hizo.

Kari arrugó el entrecejo, pero nadie lo notó en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué él tenía razón siempre? Su tono de voz se hizo más duro cuando habló.

**Kari**: Te propongo un trato. Vamos a buscar todos juntos a nuestros digimons y después Davis, Veemon, Gatomon y yo nos vamos por otro camino. ¿Estás feliz?

No. No estaba feliz, no estaba feliz con que Davis y Kari se fueran solos. ¿Qué problema tenía ella con Nat? La chica era simpática y sabía dónde estaba parada, que hacer y cómo actuar, ¿Acaso le molestaba que alguien que no fuera Davis o su hermano le diera órdenes? Pero no tenía por qué importarle lo que Kari quiera, si ella era feliz con Davis él no iba a interponerse.

**TK**: No soy yo el que tiene que estar feliz, sino tú.

La chica bufó para sus adentros, ¿Por qué él era así? ¿Por qué él siempre buscaba la felicidad de los demás dejando la suya de lado? Le frustraba mucho esa actitud porque ella lo entendía, ella sabía que le molestaba, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que TK notaba que ella no prefería irse con Davis, que quería que el dijera algo para cambiar las cosas, pero también sabía que el muchacho no iba a hacerlo porque cada vez que él se convence de que ella hace las cosas para ser feliz pensaba: ¿Por qué motivos intervendría él en su felicidad?

A Kari le molestaba entender tanto a TK y que TK la entienda tanto a ella. A veces era muy agradable charlar con él sin tener que decirle lo que pensaba pero cuando llegaban a tener una discusión, esta conexión era insoportable, porque ambos sabían que no pensaban las cosas que decían y después no se retractaban de lo dicho. Los dos eran de igual personalidad, jamás se pondrían primero y a Kari le molestaba que TK reaccionara así tanto como a él le molestaba que ella reaccionara de ese modo.

**Kari**: No me hables, ¿De acuerdo?

**TK**: (Sorprendido) ¿He dicho algo malo?

**Kari**: (Gruñendo) Sólo… deja de… tu no… no quiero hablar contigo.

**TK**: Dime… ¿Quién te entiende?

Ambos estaban en dos puntas diferentes de la habitación, pero aun así se dieron vuelta dándose la espalda.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y lo siento, pero falta mucho para que todo cobre sentido, aún así espero oír (mejor dicho, leer) opiniones y sugerencias :D

Nos vemos con el capítulo cuatro!


	4. Una Misión

**Una Misión**

Apenas se vieron las caras, TK y Kari, comenzaron a discutir, nada les venía bien, si TK decía blanco, Kari negro. Si Kari decía arriba, TK abajo. Davis se encontraba de maravillas ese día, para él era como una canción de cuna escucharlos pelear. Pero para Ken no. Era horrible. El mal ya había estado en él una vez, él ya había sido manipulado por la oscuridad y él sabía que necesitaban estar unidos. Sabía perfectamente que sólo la fe de todos, en conjunto, podrían salvar al digimundo, como lo había salvado a él. Si no estaban unidos, perderían… TODO.

Natsuki los encontró en el comedor en común, que era la sala donde estaban todos los digimons de todas las especies. Les dijo que ya podían partir, y que debían tomar una mochila de las cocinas para no pasar hambre ni sed durante la extensa caminata. Kari fue la primera en buscar la mochila, al parecer estaba muy apurada por encontrar a Gatomon.

Salieron por los túneles que tenían extraños hongo-lámparas. Kari estaba muy molesta esa mañana y no dejaba de decir cosas muy inusuales en ella.

**Nat**: Cuando quieran un descanso, avísenme, este día va a ser muy largo, se los puedo asegurar. –dijo al comenzar la caminata

Kari lanzó un bufido y tiró del brazo de Davis, se quedaron caminando atrás, solos, en cuanto se fueron la dura expresión de TK se convirtió en una triste mirada al suelo, que a Nat no se le paso por alto. Ken también actuaba diferente, estaba decaído, pero Wormmon lo acompañaba, y le hacía olvidar las discusiones así como también podía hacerlo reír.

El camino fue muy largo y agotador, el suelo era irregular, hacia zig-zag, subía y bajaba. Tenía grandes rocas que les obstruía y les complicaba el paso. Mediante avanzaban, los hongo-lámparas les iluminaban el camino, pero no era suficiente, ellos mismos se hacían sombra y no podían distinguir donde había una piedra, por lo que muchas veces tropezaron.

Tres horas llevaban caminando cuando Nat les ofreció un descanso, habían llegado al final del túnel, allí sólo había un paredón de tierra.

**Kari**: Yo creo que deberíamos seguir. –opinó cruzando los brazos.

**TK**: Por favor Kari, todos estamos muy cansados. –suspiró.

**Kari**: Yo no lo estoy –se giró para ver a su amigos. –vamos Davis, averigüemos como abrir esto.

Pero Davis se había agotado el doble que todos los demás, ya que se había ofrecido para llevar la carga de Kari. Al final la chica se resignó y comió media alejada del resto. Davis cayó en el suelo y no se movió más que para llevarse la comida y la bebida a la boca, Ken y Wormmon compartían una ración de pan casero, eran los únicos felices, ya que TK estaba algo desanimado y comía de pie, observando maravillado los hongo-lámparas.

**Nat**: ¿Agua?

TK pegó un salto, él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Nat estaba a su lado.

**TK**: Gracias.

**Nat**: Pueden confiar en mí y lo sabes.

El chico se tomó su tiempo tomando agua de a pequeños traguitos antes de contestar.

**TK**: Confió en ti.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Entonces… cuéntame… ¿Extrañas a Patamon?

TK se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, dado que la respuesta era algo obvio, pero supuso que Nat la había formulado para "romper el hielo" y luego preguntar algo más complicado.

**TK**: Es mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que lo extraño y mucho.

**Nat**: Te entiendo a la perfección… yo… -sacudió la cabeza. –Cuéntame de tu familia.

Él llevaba la razón, esa pregunta era algo dura y su respuesta era dolorosa, ¿Por qué a todos les interesan tanto las raíces de uno? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad le importaba a la gente que preguntaba esas cosas? No, no debía pensar mal de Nat, ella sólo quería conocerlo, y si podía, también ayudarlo.

**TK**: (Suspirando) Es… complicado, mis padres están separados, mi hermano mayor tiene una banda y es muy famoso, este verano se fue de gira, pero aún con su fama yo lo quiero mucho y a mis padres los quiero también, aunque ellos no estén juntos, están conmigo. –La muchacha le sonrió. -¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿No te extrañan?

Nat abrió los ojos cual monedas, ella pensaba ser la única que preguntaría las cosas. ¿Por qué debía hablar con él de temas privados y personales? ¿Por qué le importaría a ese chico la historia de una pobre huérfana que terminaron adoptándola por lástima? No, no debía pensar así, además, ella lo había preguntado primero, tal vez TK no quería contarle, y lo hizo por buena educación.

**Nat**: Son años y años, más de los que tu creerías, de una larga y complicada historia que da vueltas y más vueltas y no habría tiempo suficiente para que te la contara.

**TK**: ¡Vamos! Aunque sea la primera parte. –le rogó casi riendo.

**Nat**: (Suspirando) Mi madre falleció al nacer yo. –La sonrisa de TK se desvaneció. –Me crié con mi padre y mi tío, se podría decir que mi tío es un misterio y mi padre aún más, pero… él falleció hace unos cuatro años. Después de eso me adoptó un señor que había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente de trenes.

El chico se impresionó, definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta.

**TK**: Lo siento.

**Nat**: Lo sé, no te culpo… jamás lo hice. -Hizo un ruidito raro- mejor sigamos. -Se paró frente al paredón de tierra.- Arriba nuestro, en este preciso instante, la aldea de los labramons, esta siendo destruida. Pero si nos apuramos, llegaremos antes que ellos a la próxima aldea.

Kari se escandalizó con ese aviso, ¿Cómo podía hablar aquella niña tan naturalmente de una desgracia como esa?

**Kari**: ¡Si todavía están aquí deberíamos ayudar a la aldea!

**Nat**: (Riendo) ¿Cómo quieres ayudarlos? Tenemos solamente un digimon aquí, y no podemos dejarlos a Ken y a Wormmon luchando contra la oscuridad solos, en especial a ellos.

**Davis**: ¿Por qué "en especial a ellos"?

**Nat**: No quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría si las fuerzas oscuras lucharan sólo contra él, por favor, no hagan preguntas estúpidas.

Kari estaba encaprichada con la idea de que aquella muchacha tramaba algo contra ellos.

**Kari**: ¿Y dónde está tu digimon? –dijo al cabo de un rato. –Si eres humana y estas aquí debes tener un digimon.

Nat cambió la cara poniendo un gesto serio y molesto.

**Nat**: Ese no es asunto tuyo… Hay que cruzar esta aldea y llegar a la próxima en dos horas. ¡Caminen!

**Kari**: (En tono burlón) No has abierto el paredón con tu caja mágica aún.

Natsuki le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y movió una piedra de entre muchas. El paredón desapareció y los niños elegidos cruzaron. A mitad de camino TK retrasó a Nat con el pretexto de que necesitaba hidratarse o se moriría.

**TK**: Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes

**Nat**: (Resoplando) Confió en ti. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

**TK**: (Sonriendo) ¿Dónde está tu digimon?

La chica se molestó con la pregunta, realmente no quería decirles, ¿Por qué insistían tanto?

**Nat**: Esta con mi tío. Camina.

Esta parte del camino fue más dura para todos. Nat no quería hablar, y todos le hacían preguntas difíciles de responder. TK se sentía mal por pelear con Kari. Kari sentía celos de Nat. Davis se sentía cansado por llevar la doble carga. Ken estaba formulándose preguntas de porque era en especial ellos los que no podían enfrentarse a la oscuridad solos y trataba de disimularlo riendo con Wormmon, pero su digimon no era tonto y pudo notar el cambio en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la región subterránea del lugar donde sus digimons estaban encerrados, los niños elegidos no dejaron de notar que era un sitio demasiado húmedo. Arriba de ellos se encontraban sus digimons.

Al salir al rayo del sol, pudieron notar porque había tanta humedad. La guarida subterránea se encontraba muy cerca de un mar, no de una aldea como las anteriores.

**Nat**: Este es un extremo de la guarida subterránea, el mar, no se pudo hacer un mar subterráneo para todos los digimons acuáticos, así que todos ellos están poseídos por la oscuridad, al igual que los digimons del desierto, al otro extremo de la fortaleza subterránea, no pudimos darles el sol radiante que necesitan para vivir.

**Davis**: (Asustado) ¿Veemon está ahí? ¿Bajo del mar?

**Nat**: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) En una cueva submarina junto con otros digimons de la resistencia que lograron atrapar, si la misión termina bien, salvaremos a todos y llegaremos sin problemas a nuestro destino.

**TK**: ¿Y cuál es nuestro "destino"? –puntualizó el portador de la esperanza.

**Nat**: (Riendo) ¡Ustedes se toman todo para el chiste! Vamos, trabajemos seriamente. -Camino hasta la orilla y se arrodillo sobre la arena con extremo cuidado de no tocar el agua- si tocamos el agua ya tendremos a montones de digimons poseídos rodeándonos, ya que estas aguas poseen un sistema de alerta las 24 horas del día. –explicó. –Tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar repeliendo tocar el agua con nuestros cuerpos.

**Davis**: ¿Cómo si estuviéramos en una cápsula?

**Nat**: ¡Exacto!

**Davis**: Si tan solo Cody estuviera aquí.

**Nat**: Si tan solo Etsumon estuviera aquí.

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

**Davis**: Etsu ¿Quién? –preguntó confundido.

**Wormmon**: ¿No hay otro lugar por donde pasar?

**Tentomon**: No. -aseguró negando pesadamente con la cabeza.

**TK**: ¿Y si construimos una balsa? –propuso.

Kari puso cara de pocos amigos.

**Kari**: La idea, TK, es sumergirnos sin mojarnos, no flotar sin tocar el agua.

Pero antes de que el chico pueda responderle, el digimon camarada de Ken Ichijouji gruñó a sus espaldas.

**Wormmon**: Huelo a un digimon… se acerca… son más de uno, Ken… y no saldrán del agua.

**Davis**: (Con aire preocupado) Deberíamos ocultarnos, por precaución.

Buscaron un gran arbusto y se escondieron detrás de sus ramas a la espera de los digimons. Fueron pasando por especie: Gizamons, un digimon con patas de rana que utiliza para nadar en el agua y saltar en la tierra, tiene cuatro cuernos en la espalda y pelaje color naranja y amarillo; Coelamons, es parecido a un pez prehistórico, sus aletas se asemejan a una par de manos y un par de pies humanos; Shellmons, tiene forma de un cangrejo dinosaurio, lleva medio cuerpo dentro de un caparazón, su piel es rosada y en su cabeza posee unos tentáculos amarillos; Octomons, tiene la forma de un pulpo rojo, con pinzas en dos de sus tentáculos, una vieja ánfora como casco cubriéndole la cabeza con agujeros para sus tres cuernos y una corona, va armado con una pistola y una gran espada: y Plesiomons, un digimon dragón marino que posee también la característica de volar.

Wormmon volvió a gruñir. Los digimons entraron en el agua y se perdieron de vista.

**X**: ¡Los encontré!

Los niños elegidos dejaron un grito en el cielo. Un digimon de forma similar a la de una grulla pequeña se encontraba de pie o, mejor dicho, de patas frente a ellos.

**Nat**: ¡Etsumon! -La muchacha corrió hacia el digimon con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El bellísimo digimon abrazó a su compañera.- Te he extrañado muchísimo. ¿Cómo está mi tío?

**Etsumon**: No te preocupes, Nat, él está mejor que nosotros. Ya hemos encontrado el punto exacto de las piedras que restan, y resulta que una se encuentra aquí, en el mar. Lo malo es que el ejército oscuro ha descubierto nuestros planes y se está preparando con lo mejor que tiene.

Nat se escandalizó.

**Nat**: ¡Guardianes de las profundidades! No hay tiempo que perder. -Se dio vuelta, sus amigos no habían entendido ni una sola palabra- nos toparemos con digimons excelentes en la lucha que nos atacaran en cuanto nos acerquemos al punto, este es el plan…

Etsumon realizó un campo de fuerza, como una burbuja, en la que todos entraron y pudieron meterse al agua sin mojarse y sin activar ningún tipo de alarma que percatara a los malos de su llegada. La burbuja se movía sola por entre corales y algas marinas, más de una vez frenaron muy fuerte para ocultarse detrás de unas rocas porque los digimons de las profundidades merodeaban por la zona, se cruzaron con un Saedamon que casi los descubre, pero Etsumon era muy inteligente y movió el campo de fuerza para que nadie se percatara se su presencia.

Al final lograron entrar en la cueva donde encerraban digimons. No sabían si allí estaban los digimons de Kari, Davis y TK, pero su misión era vaciar todas las celdas. Con cuidado, en silencio y muy despacio avanzaban hacia la negrura, paso por paso, esquivando las piedritas del camino para no hacer ningún ruido.

La primera celda estaba custodiada por cuatro Gizamons y dos Octomons de aspecto siniestro.

**Ken**: Nosotros nos ocupamos ¡Wormmon!

**Wormmon**: Sí, Ken ¡Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon! –El digimon insecto de Ken se dirigió decidido a los guardias que tapaban las rejas. - ¡Ataque de aguijón!

Una "espada" luminosa salió de uno de sus brazos y atacó a uno de los Octomons. Nat lanzó un grito horrorizado.

**Nat**: ¡NO LES HAGAS DAÑO! ¡Etsumon, NO PERMITAS ESTO!

**Etsumon**: No te preocupes.

El digimon grulla corrió hacia donde luchaban en número injusto, Stingmon y los demás.

Etsumon lanzó un rayo de luz de sus alas que dividió la habitación de manera que quedaran de un lado los digimon poseídos y del otro los niños elegidos, Tentomon y Stingmon. Luego creó un campo de fuerza que alejaba a los digimons poseídos del resto. Stingmon abrió las rejas y los digimons encerrados corrieron fuera de la celda.

Etsumon dirigió la burbuja donde estaban los digimon malos, encerrándolos tras las rejas.

**TK**: ¡PATAMON!

El pequeño digimon volaba entre una multitud de distintos digimons que salieron apresurados de la celda.

**Patamon**: ¡TK! ¡TK! ¡TK!

El niño abrazó a su digimon con muchísimo afecto, se notaba que ambos se extrañaban ya que no paraban de decirlo. A Kari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sonrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada con TK, así que se secó la lágrima y fijó su vista en Davis. Patamon se encontraba en la misma celda que Biyomon y Gomamon.

Así hicieron con el resto de las celdas, Etsumon alejaba a los guardias, Stingmon abría las puertas y ambos los encerraban en el lugar de los otros digimons. Encontraron a Gatomon con Gabumon y Agumon. Y en la última celda estaban Veemon junto con Hawkmon y Armadillomon, quienes se apenaron mucho de no ver ni a Cody ni a Jolei, sus compañeros humanos. Al final, salió bien. Pero eso era sólo la primera fase del plan. Ahora debían completar la misión.

**Davis**: ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Cómo es posible que podamos respirar aquí?

**Nat**: Después te explico, aunque como niño elegido ya deberías saberlo, ahora hay cosas más importantes.

La chica sacó de su bolso la caja color plateado brillante con la que había abierto el pasadizo al comedor en común el día anterior. La abrió despacio y sacó una… ¿Estatua de un dragón?

**Nat**: Si no me equivoco, esta es la estatua que hay que incrustar en esta piedra. Yo ya he colocado dos de las doce, así fue como se crearon los túneles subterráneos y ustedes llegaron aquí.

**Davis**: Detente ¿QUÉ?

**Nat**: Al principio, yo tampoco creía en eso del "deseo más profundo de tu alma se vuelve realidad", pero así paso. –Se rió –La primera estatua cumplió mi deseo de que los digimons tuvieran un lugar libre de maldad para esconderse y sobrevivir, y la segunda estatua me concedió que vinieran a ayudarme.

**Ken**: ¿De qué estatuas hablas?

**Nat**: Las de los Devas, ¿Qué otras hay?

**Kari**: ¿Los qué?

**Nat**: Sí. Ya. Dejen de jugar. –señaló un tanto molesta

**Kari**: No estoy bromeando, de verdad, no lo sabemos.

A Nat se le cayó la caja por la sorpresa y el sonido hizo un gran eco en la oscura cueva. Todos los digimons que los acompañaban hicieron silencio, tal vez porque también estaban impresionados o tal vez porque querían saber de qué hablaba Natsuki.

**Nat**: Ustedes han salvado este mundo… ¿Sin conocer su historia? ¿Sin saber NADA? -Todos asintieron con la cabeza- ¡Ay! ¡Por las cadenas más oxidadas de Chinlonmon! ¿Cómo es posible?

**TK**: Lo siento… pero, nadie nos la ha contado nunca.

**Nat**: Tardaría días, semanas, tal vez meses contándoles la historia completa. Y no tenemos tiempo para que se pongan al tanto. Pero si deben saber algo: "Los digimons tienen dioses, las cuatro bestias sagradas, son Chinlonmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon, pero hay doce más que ocupan un menor grado de importancia, pero son quienes protegen al digimundo en todas sus regiones… -hiso una corta pausa. -¿Conocen el horóscopo Chino?... –no esperó a que le respondieran. –Bien, estos digimons son una versión digital de los animales del horóscopo Chino; existen doce "piedras de los deseos", se dice que cada vez que se coloca la estatua del Deva correcto en una de esas piedras, se te concede un deseo y según dice la profecía "cuando se coloquen las doce estatuas en sus respectivas piedras, la fe podrá socorrer a los digimons poseídos". Esa es nuestra misión, debemos colocar las doce estatuillas, lo malo es que el otro bando lo sabe y ahora nos espera un gran comité de bienvenida junto a la entrada de la cueva donde está la piedra.

"si yo la colocara desearía aclarar mi mente y mi corazón" pensó Kari.

"si yo la incrustara desearía tener el amor de Kari y que TK desaparezca" pensó Davis.

"si yo la colocara desearía que mis padres se juntaran y seamos una sólida familia feliz" pensó TK.

"si yo la incrustara desearía cambiar mi pasado" pensó Ken.

**TK**: ¿La estatua que debemos colocar es esa que tienes ahí?

**Nat**: Vas entendiendo, amigo.

**Etsumon**: Majiramon, el digimon dragón.

La estatua de Majiramon era pequeña, de un color azul muy oscuro, tallada en piedra.

**TK**: La gran pregunta es ¿Cómo haremos para respirar bajo el agua mientras nos ataquen?

**Davis**: Tendremos el campo de fuerza TK.

**Ken**: Pero se rompería si algún ataque lo golpeara muy fuerte -Mirando a Nat- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

**Nat**: ¿No es obvio? –Se rió- Ahora dime, Davis. ¿Cómo respiras aquí?

Davis se quedó callado, no sabía la respuesta, él había preguntado eso.

**Gatomon**: Reconocería éstas donde sea.

El digimon de Kari tomó con su pata una de las pequeñas piedras de colores que había en todo el piso de la cueva.

**Gabumon**: ¡SALES MARINAS! –vociferó.

**Biyomon**: ¡Es perfecto! –festejó.

**Patamon**: ¿Actuará en humanos? –preguntó el pequeño digimon.

**Etsumon**: Sí. –aseguró, y miró a su compañera humana. –He visto a tu tío usarlas muchas veces, Nat.

**Gomamon**: No son difíciles de usar. –se rió. –Simplemente hay que mantenerlas contra la piel, y crean una burbuja invisible de oxígeno, como en esta cueva.

**Davis**: Ya veo… respiramos, porque todas juntas, estas sales marinas crean una burbuja invisible de oxigeno enorme.

**Ken**: Si nos atacan ¿No se reventaran o algo?

**Tentomon**: No, no creo, con nosotros no sucede eso.

Cuando todos se guardaron un par de sales marinas nadaron hacia la cueva donde estaba la piedra, en más de una ocasión, uno de los digimons que había sido atrapado y ahora los acompañaba, se enganchaba las patas traseras con las algas.

Tres guardianes de las profundidades, vigilaban en la entrada a una cueva oscura, se veían amenazadores. Mantaraymon, un digimon acuático conocido como la "invensibilidad de las aguas profundas". Tiene gran talento en la navegación submarina furtiva y prácticas de guerrilla; Seahomon, que tiene la apariencia de un hipocampo con elegantes estandartes azules y la boca como una trompeta o más parecida a un altavoz; y AncientMermaimon, un antiguo digimon sirena, de largo cabello gris, armada con un gran tridente de oro puro.

Ya sabían lo que debían hacer.

* * *

Me emocioné con la pelea Takari... es que ya está creciendo, y entrando en la adolescencia. Hay que pensar en la realidad, un adolescente nunca es completamente dulce, sino que cambia de actitud muy seguido :)

Este capítulo está poco entendible, si a alguien se le ha presentado una duda, trataré de explicar sin spoilear...


	5. Un Encuentro

**Un Encuentro**

**Davis**: Ichijouji, Veemon.

**Ken**: Davis, Wormmon.

**Veemon** **y** **Wormmon**: ¡SÍ!

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… ExVeemon.

**ExVeemon** **y** **Stingmon**: ExVeemon… Stingmon… ADN digivol a… Paildramon.

**Kari**: Gatomon, ¡Digievolucina!

**Gatomon**: Gatomon armor digivol a… Nefertimon.

**TK**: ¡Patamon! ¡Digievoluciona!

**Patamon**: Patamon armor digivol a… Pegasusmon.

Todos los digimons se dividieron para atacar a sus tres poderosos oponentes. Con excepción del digimon camarada de Natsuki.

**Etsumon**: Por favor Nat, ¡Déjame luchar! –insistió el ser digital parecido a una pequeña grulla blanca.

Nat tiró de una de sus alas impidiéndole el paso.

**Nat**: Ni lo sueñes, no podemos. Recuerda que son amigos. –dijo con voz casi dolida.

**Etsumon**: Están poseídos, -puntualizó. – ya no son amigos.

**Nat**: (Cruzándose de brazos, algo terca) Ya perdí a una persona por peleas mientras estaba poseída, era muy importante para mí. –la miró a los ojos y frunció los labios. –Y lo sabes muy bien.

**Etsumon**: (Reflejando tristeza) Lo siento, no pude hacer nada.

**Nat**: (Resopló) No te culpo, jamás lo hice.

Gabumon atacó entonces a uno de los guardianes, no le hizo ningún daño, pero sí que lo enfureció. Nat se apenó mucho, ese Mantaraymon había sido un gran amigo para ella y pensar en que lo lastimaran dolía. Nat no podía imaginar lo mal que ese digimon se sentiría consigo mismo al desaparecer la oscuridad de su cuerpo y darse cuenta de todo el daño que ha causado al digimundo.

Davis: ¡Paildramon pelea! –gritó a todo pulmón.

**Ken**: Destruye la oscuridad que hay en él. –agregó con el ceño fruncido.

No debían centrarse en la lucha, la misión consistía en colocar la estatua del Deva Majiramon, pero Nat no quería involucrarse en esta batalla, no dejaría que Etsumon peleara para abrirle paso hasta la cueva, ella no sería responsable de más dolor.

Entonces pensó en algo. Ya no estaba sola.

Sonrió.

**Nat**: Davis… -le llamó gritando. -Tú estás más cerca ¡Toma esto!

Le arrojó la estatua del dragón, el chico la tomó y nadó desesperado, sin parar hasta la cueva, los digimon estaban distraídos peleando, nadie lo había notado. TK y Kari se habían llevado a la tercer guardiana de las profundidades muy lejos. Ken se ocupaba de mantener a Mantaraymon atareado y el segundo guardián, Seahomon estaba siendo retenido por las fuerzas unidas de los digimons camarada del resto de los niños elegidos. (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon)

"Es mi oportunidad" pensó Davis con egoísmo "Kari, deseo a Kari, quiero que se olvide de TK, quiero que él desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, quiero tomar su lugar".

Un resplandor al final de la cueva le señaló el camino, la piedra se encontraba allí. El hueco donde iba la estatua estaba vacío y muy sucio. Colocó la estatuita con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, la luz blanca de la piedra de los deseo aumentó y llenó el lugar, cegando a Davis.

El silencio se apoderó de todo y se encontró en un espacio vacío, sin paredes, blanco… muy blanco. La imagen de Cody apareció a lo lejos, le siguió la de Jolei, después Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe. Sus fotos se hacían cada vez más grandes…

… **Al mismo tiempo que todo eso sucedía…**

**TK**: Debemos sacarla de los mares, aquí es más fuerte.

Kari no le contestó pero aceptó con la cabeza sin mirarlo siquiera. Nefertimon y Pegasusmon realizaron un ataque en conjunto que consistía en lanzar una soga dorada a su contrincante, así pudieron sacar a AncientMermaimon fuera del agua.

AncientMermaimon, ya en la tierra se soltó del ataque y con su tridente dorado en libertad, era mucho más difícil que no burlara a Nefertimon y Pegasusmon, al final, ambos terminaron arrojados en el suelo y volvieron a su forma de Gatomon y Patamon.

**TK**: ¡PATAMON!

**Kari**: ¡GATOMON!

**Patamon**: Lo siento, TK.

**Gatomon**: Es muy fuerte. Ninguno de nuestros ataques le hizo ningún daño.

AncientMermaimon reía…

**AncientMermaimon**: Ahora que no queda nadie más que quiera interferir, cumpliré mis órdenes, la luz… será mía.

Sin ningún aviso previo el digimon sirena lanzó un rayo de luz negro de su tridente que rodeó el cuerpo de Kari y la levantó del suelo, mientras reía como si la situación fuera el mejor de los chistes.

La expresión dura de TK que había mantenido hacia ella durante todo el día se transformó en una auténtica cara de espanto, nervios y preocupación.

**TK**: Kari… ¡KARI! ¡KARI!

**AncientMermaimon**: Ya no habrá más luz que aclare la oscuridad. Será tu fin pequeña linternita. –reía.

TK tomó una piedra del camino y se la tiró con muy buena puntería, le dio de lleno en el rostro.

**TK**: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no vienes por mí? ¿Acaso no te atreves?

**AncientMermaimon**: Tranquilo, pequeño, no me olvido de la esperanza naciente. –sonrió. –Después de que veas como muere tu linda amiguita y aquellos patéticos digimons, apagaré tu llamita de esperanza, con la misma facilidad con la que apago una llamarada de fuego.

**TK**: ¡No dejaré que la lastimes!

**AncientMermaimon**: Te aviso que ya lo estoy haciendo.

Los gemidos de dolor de Kari eran débiles, pero se oían claramente a los oídos de TK. Aquella esfera de energía negra le hería, ¿De dónde había sacado esos poderes oscuros aquel digimon? TK jamás vio a un digimon acuático lanzar rayos de oscuridad, aquellos ataques no era compatibles ni normales con los de su especie.

**TK**: ¡KARI! ¡NOOOO!

Entonces el D-3 de Kari se iluminó, una luz rosa cegadora se desprendió y el digiegg de la luz apareció en el aire, voló a las manos de TK y Patamon digievolucionó.

**Patamon**: Patamon armor digimon a… Manbomon.

Un digimon robótico con guantes de boxeo tomó el lugar de Patamon, y salió a la carga golpeando rápidamente a AncientMermaimon, haciendo que se desconcentrara y anulara su ataque soltando a Kari.

Manbomon se movió rápidamente, estiro sus brazos mecánicos y la alcanzó antes de que tocara el suelo, la acomodó en la tierra y se hiso cargo de AncientMermaimon.

Gatomon se lanzó a los brazos de su camarada y TK se sentó en la arena, junto a ella.

**TK**: Lo siento –Comenzó con voz débil. –Debí haber hecho algo para que no…

La chica no lo dejó terminar el discurso que el niño pretendía decir, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo abrazó muy fuerte.

**Kari**: Perdóname tú a mí, TK. Prometo no molestarme por cosas sin sentido otra vez, de verdad lo siento.

TK sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Alguien carraspeó. Ambos se separaron. AncientMermaimon había sido devuelta al mar.

**X** **y** **Xx**: ¿Pasa algo?

Ni Kari ni TK entendían el porqué de que esas dos personas estuviesen ahí, pero ambos estaban muy felices de verlos otra vez.

**Kari**: ¡TAI!

**TK**: ¡MATT!

Los hermanos se fundieron en abrazos y luego intercambiaron saludos para que Tai pueda abrazar a TK y Matt a Kari.

**TK y Kari**: (Sorprendidos) ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Pero otra persona contestó:

**X**: De la misma manera que el resto de nosotros.

Kari lanzó al aire un grito de felicidad, estaba tan contenta de que todos se hubieran encontrado otra vez que no pudo evitarlo.

**Kari** **y** **TK**: ¡SORA! ¡IZZY! ¡JOE! ¡MIMI! ¡YOLEI! ¡CODY!

Los saludos amistosos de los niños elegidos llenaron el ambiente de alegría.

**Davis**: (En tono burlón) ¿De quién es este digimon?

Señalaba a Manbomon, por supuesto.

**Kari**: De TK. –sonrió al muchacho.

**Davis**: (Riendo) ¿MagnaAngemon digievoluciona a esto?

La carcajada de Davis no fue bien recibida.

**Kari**: Por supuesto que no. –le dijo en tono un poco molesto. –Y ESTO me salvó la vida, además, ESTO tiene un nombre, se llama Manbomon.

En ese momento Manbomon volvía a su forma de entrenamiento, Patamon. El digidestinado de la esperanza se acercó a su camarada y lo alzó en brazos.

**Patamon**: Digievolucioné así, con la ayuda del digiegg de la luz.

Excluyendo a TK, Kari, Gatomon, Nat y Etsumon, absolutamente todos los niños elegidos quedaron estupefactos con la noticia.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Había olvidado lo poco que sabían de este mundo.

**Izzy**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Nat**: Bueno… es obvio ¿No? TK debió haber demostrado el don de la luz y por eso el digiegg lo reconoció a él como luz.

**Mimi**: No entiendo.

**Nat**: Los digieggs no pertenecen a nadie en especial, si no a quien sea que demuestre el don del digiegg, en este caso la luz. Esto ustedes deberían haberlo supuesto, porque por ejemplo: Matt, tu don es la amistad, sin embargo el digiegg de la amistad lo usa Davis ¿Por qué? Porque él ha demostrado amistad sincera, lo mismo sucede con Yolei y Cody, y ahora también con TK.

**Izzy**: Jamás lo había imaginado de ese modo.

**Mimi**: Yo sigo sin entender.

**Nat**: Hay más de una cosa que ni te imaginas, Izzy. –ignorando por completo a Mimi.

Llevó un largo tiempo hacer que los demás niños comprendieran el proceso de las piedras de los deseos, las estatuas y el ejército oscuro, pero al final, pudo lograrse.

Después explicaron a TK, Kari, Patamon y Gatomon como era que todos los chicos habían llegado. Sucedió que ese era el deseo más profundo de Davis.

**Mimi**: ¿Dónde está Palmon? –al terminar la extensa charla.

TK y Kari agacharon la cabeza.

**Nat**: Montando guardia en la ciudad.

**Mimi**: ¿Sola? Debemos ir por ella, ¡AHORA!

**Nat**: Mimi, lo siento, es de noche… podrían atraparnos con el sistema de alerta.

**Joe**: "¿Sistema de alerta?"

**Nat**: Cada pueblo que la oscuridad ha destruido, tiene este sistema, que consiste en que si alguien pisa aquellos terrenos después de un determinado horario se activa una alarma, un chillido lastimoso y aterrador que alerta a las fuerzas malvadas. –Clavó sus ojos en Mimi Tachikawa. –Iremos por la mañana y tomaremos un atajo, no puedo volver a caminar como lo hicimos hoy.

…

Ya en la fortaleza subterránea los niños elegidos se dividieron en dos habitaciones, las mujeres por un lado y los varones por el otro.

**TK**: (Susurrando) ¿Mamá y papá están muy preocupados?

**Matt**: No, tú sigues en la escuela.

Matt estaba medio dormido y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que su hermano le decía.

**TK**: ¿Pero, cómo? Llevamos unos 3 días aquí.

Era extraño, ¿Cómo era posible que TK dijera esas cosas? ¿Había perdido la nación del tiempo?

**Matt**: No, en casa sigue siendo primero de septiembre y tú estás en la escuela.

**TK**: ¿Significa esto que la curvatura de este mundo está mal? –preguntó como si su hermano mayor supiese la respuesta.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par.

**Nat**: Dejen de hablar, los digimons de la puerta de al lado no puedes dormir. –rió la chica. -¡Hasta se han quejado!

**Matt**: Lo siento. –volviendo a sus ronquidos.

**TK**: ¿La curvatura de este mundo está mal? –soltó antes de que la muchacha se marchara.

La pregunta sorprendió a Nat, que tartamudeó buscando una buena respuesta que no le diga nada de lo que no tenía que saber, pero tenía el cerebro seco. Por lo que le soltó con un tono enojado:

**Nat**: Hablaremos mañana.

**TK**: ¡Contéstame! ¡Vamos! Dímelo, necesito saber, Nat. –insistió.

Nat dudó, pero se le escapó de manera rápida y apresurada.

**Nat**: Sistámal¡Duérmete!

Cerró la puerta y el cuarto quedo en penumbras.

"¿Qué hice?" pensó la chica "¡Genial, ahora ni Chinlonmon me salva! ¡Yo y mi grandísima bocota! Voy a terminar agobiándolos con tanta información"

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo... nos encontramos con el próximo capítulo :D


	6. Un Error y Un Deseo

**Un error y un deseo**

**Yolei**: Buenos días Ken. Hola Wormmon. Buenos días Cody. Hola Armadillomon. Buenos días Matt. Hola Gabumon…

Todos se encontraban en el comedor en común, las chicas ya habían desayunado, pero los dormilones de los chicos recién acababan de levantarse.

**Yolei**:… Buenos dias Davis. Hola Veemon. Buenos días Izzy. Hola Tentomon. Buenos días TK. Hola Patamon. Buenos días Tai. Hola Agumon. Buenos días Joe. Hola Gomamon.

**Todos** **los** **chicos**: Buenos días Yolei. Hola Hawkmon.

La muchacha estaba de muy buen humor, le encantaba la idea de tener otra aventura como niña elegida. Mimi en cambio estaba muy molesta y apurada, gruñía si alguien caminaba lento, si alguien bostezaba, si demoraban tomando jugo o simplemente no hacían nada. No tener a Palmon cerca de verdad le afectaba, una parte era porque la extrañaba mucho, y la otra era porque todos sus amigos se divertían con su digimons y ella todavía tenía la angustia de no haberla visto, de no saber si estaba a salvo, dónde se encontraba ni nada.

**Mimi**: (A Joe) Come más rápido. Debemos salvar a Palmon. -Davis rió de la mala actitud que tenia Mimi para con todos ellos, esta mañana.- ¡Si se hubieran levantado a horario ya estaríamos con Palmon!

TK entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Matt y Natsuki la noche anterior.

**TK**: (Con la boca llena) ¿Me spicas ora?

**Nat**: ¿Qué?

Tragó apuradamente los alimentos que tenía en la boca provocando un ruido que hizo reír a su hermano mayor.

**TK**: ¿Me explicas ahora?

**Nat**: no creo que sea el momento. –negando seriamente con la cabeza.

**TK**: Hace casi cuatro días que no sé nada de mi familia, -dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos –explícame que significa que todavía sea primero de septiembre en Odaiba.

Ken, Kari y Davis se quedaron perplejos ante esa afirmación.

**Davis**: ¿Cómo que primero de septiembre?

**Nat**: Por favor TK –murmuró. –ya lo vivieron una vez. Ya lo saben.

**Izzy**: Es la curvatura de este mundo –aseguró Izzy -Está mal otra vez, ¿Verdad?

**Nat**: Correcto. –asintió. –Por eso están aquí, aparte de las piedras, deben ayudarme a corregir ese estúpido error.

**Cody**: ¿Qué error?

La chica suspiró.

**Nat**: Iba a dejar esta historia para después, para que les quede espacio en la cabeza, pero si insisten tanto…

**Tai**: ¿Qué está sucediendo? –quiso saber.

Nat se mordió el labio inferior.

**Nat**: (Resopló) ¿Recuerdan su batalla contra los digimons oscuros el año pasado? –algunos asintieron con la cabeza. -¿Recuerdan a Daemon?

**Ken**: Sí.

Los demás solo asintieron por segunda vez.

**Nat**: Perfecto. –dejó una corta pausa. –Hace mucho tiempo, la primera niña elegida tuvo que enfrentarse a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, sola, con su digimon. ¿Ustedes han notado que los digimons son más poderosos en su mundo?

**TK**: Sí.

**Nat**: Bien. –dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba, tratando de concentrarse. –Esta niña, tardo 5 años en sacar a Daemon de su mundo de las tinieblas. Al desterrarlo, por lógica este digimon se hizo más débil. Ahí, ustedes, tuvieron su oportunidad: cuando Daemon estuvo en el mundo real, ustedes debieron haber aprovechado y derrotarlo, ya que si les pareció complicado, no quiero imaginar lo difícil que va a ser ahora que lo mandaron de nuevo a su mundo… Al mundo del mar oscuro, como ustedes le llaman. –dejó otra pausa. –Ese fue el Gran Error, lo devolvieron al mundo de la oscuridad, donde poco a poco cobró fuerzas y fue arruinando el digimundo, otra vez. Para el final de las vacaciones el digimundo volvió al estado en que lo encontraron ustedes la primera vez que vinieron aquí. –no quiso mirarlos. –Ese es el resumen de la historia.

**Kari**: Lo siento.

**Nat**: No los culpo, jamás lo hice.

**Izzy**: Es mucho que procesar.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Y esto ni siquiera es el principio.

…

Después del desayuno se reunieron en un rincón del comedor en común. Junto al enorme cuadro de una cabra y un buen de aspecto extraño, casi malvado.

**Nat**: Debo explicarles cómo funciona este subterráneo. –dijo alzando la voz. –Para que nadie ingrato se colara en nuestras filas, debíamos inventar el sistema de traspaso de puertas, que consiste en que los pasadizos se abran al tacto de determinados digimons y el mío. Y creamos una sala lo suficientemente grande para que todas las aldeas puedan unirse y compartir información. Es esta habitación, el comedor en común. Mi caja, además de ser una reliquia en estas tierras, es la llave para abrir las paredes del comedor y poder usarlas como pasadizos a cualquier aldea subterránea conectada.

**Mimi**: ¿Tomaremos un atajo para ver a Palmon?

Nat asintió. Volvió a tomar la caja plateada y la colocó en la pared, como lo había hecho el primer día que la vieron. La puerta que se abrió esta vez, daba directo a la ciudad de Andromon, donde los niños elegidos tuvieron su primer pequeña aventura ese año.

Al salir a la ciudad, tuvieron que regresar, el lugar donde había sido abierta la puerta estaba lleno de guardias androides y la misión de ese día debía ser en cubierto. Tuvieron que probar dos entradas ocultas más para conseguir un lugar seguro por el que avanzar.

**Kari**: ¡Reconozco este edificio! –exclamó la niña

**Patamon**: Aquí fue…

**Gatomon**: …Aquí estaban los Numemons.

**Sora**: Aquí es donde los salvaste Kari…

**TK**: …Con tu luz.

Kari sonrió tristemente, recordaba perfectamente ese sitio. No se olvidaría jamás esos días.

**Kari**: Aquí fue donde ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros. –concluyó.

Sora abrazó a TK y Kari con una gran sonrisa.

**Sora**: Estuvieron realmente estupendos en esa ocasión. No sé que habría hecho sin ustedes dos.

Mimi estaba irritada, le encantaba que sus amigos fueran felices y revivan aventuras del pasado pero… no tenían más tiempo.

**Mimi**: ¡No hay tiempo para recordar! Palmon debe estar triste y sola.

**Nat**: No la subestimes. –sonrió. –ella es muy fuerte y hábil.

A la digielegida de la pureza se le escapó un suspiro.

**Mimi**: Lo sé muy bien. Pero es que la extraño tanto.

**Davis**: (Dándose importancia) Yo recuerdo el camino que tomamos cuando Kari desapareció, digo, cuando nos topamos con Palmon. Es por aquí.

Caminaron un corto trecho hasta los restos del gran edificio en el que habían estado no hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

**Kari**: … y nos arrastró a TK y a mí por esta baldosa.

**TK**: ¿O era esta?

**Ken**: No. Era esta otra.

**Davis**: Yo creo que era esta.

**Mimi**: ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?

Nat colocó su palma izquierda en la baldosa que decía Kari, y nada sucedió. Tampoco pasó nada con la baldosa negra que señalaba TK, ni con la que señalaba Ken. Entonces colocó su palma en la que indicaba Davis y la baldosa negra cambió su color a blanco destrabando el pasadizo. Todos pasaron, primero Mimi, y Nat cerró el pasadizo.

Estaban a oscuras, estos túneles, no eran parte de la fortaleza subterránea. Y eran tantos que no entraban en el claro donde habían visto a Palmon anteriormente.

**Mimi**: (Enfurecida) ¡AQUÍ NO ESTÁ PALMON!

**Kari**: (Desconcertada) Pero… aquí estaba.

**Davis**: Si Kari dice que estaba es porque estaba, Mimi. No te enfades con ella.

**Veemon**: Si, yo creo que Kari dice la verdad.

**Biyomon**: Esto no es sobre de qué lado esta cada persona. Es sobre encontrar a Palmon.

**Sora**: Biyomon tiene razón, Mimi, tranquilízate, por favor, Palmon se encuentra bien, podría asegurártelo.

**Matt**: Tomemos todo esto con calma, debe de estar rondando por aquí, solo hay que buscarla.

**Yolei**: Si, no creo que la hayan atrapado, ni que la estén torturando para sacarle información, ni que esté sufriendo, encarcelada, sola, triste, mal herida, ni nada de eso.

Mimi empalideció. Nat se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Joe ayudó a Mimi a recuperarse, sentándola en el suelo y dándole agua, como buen médico.

Una luz blanca salía en ese instante del D-3 blanco de Nat y una figura digital, que todos conocían, habló.

**Nat**: ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer! –dijo casi reprochándole.

**Todos**: ¿¡SEÑOR GENNAI!?

**Señor** **Gennai**: ¡Hola a todos, niños elegidos!

**Nat**: (Con expresión preocupada pero con tono de voz molesto) Palmon no está en su puesto, espero que al menos me digas que sucedió.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Por supuesto que no está allí. Yo personalmente la mande a vigilar a los Guardromons.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué?

**Mimi**: ¿¡SOLA!?

**Señor** **Gennai**: No, no está sola, yo… la mande porque creo que los Guardromons están vigilando la entrada al edificio donde se encuentra la cuarta piedra y quería averiguar cuál era la estatua correcta, pero primero les aconsejo que salgan de este agujero, no se ve muy cómodo.

**Davis**: No me digas.

**Izzy**: ¿Cuál es la estatua, señor Gennai?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Eso no lo sé.

**Tai**: ¿Dónde se encuentran los Guardromons que cuidan la entrada?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Eso no lo sé.

**Mimi**: ¿Con quién esté Palmon?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Eso no lo sé.

**Davis**: (Quejoso) ¡Usted no sabe nada!

**Señor** **Gennai**: Pero sí sé una cosa. Nosotros no te elegimos para que vayas por la vida faltando el respeto a tus mayores.

Lo dijo con tranquilidad y sin demostrar una pizca de enojo, más bien lo dijo como una enseñanza, Nat se rió, pero fue la única. La comunicación se cortó y volvieron a quedar en penumbras.

**Izzy**: ¿Cómo es que tú tienes una comunicación con el señor Gennai por tu D-3? No sabía que eso era posible. ¿Funciona esta comunicación en la tierra?

**Nat**: Él creó los D-3. Cada D-3 tiene una cualidad especial, o más en el caso del mío, además ¿Cómo no comunicarme con él? Yo lo extraño cuando no lo veo por mucho tiempo. Díganme ¿Quién de ustedes no extraña a su tío?

**Todos**: ¡¿TU QUÉ!?

**Nat**: (Tranquilamente) Ya les dije que lo de hoy temprano ni siquiera se acercaba al principio. Ahora subamos, se nos hace tarde.

…

**Mimi**: ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ! ¡PALMON!

**Palmon**: ¡MIMI!

**X**: ¡Shhh! No griten señoritas, los Guardromons son tontos, pero no sordos.

Al ver a ese digimon Sora pegó un grito en el cielo y automáticamente Matt se paró delante de ella como protegiéndola del indefenso y pequeño digimon. Por una extraña razón que no muchos entendían, Tai, TK y Joe también se colocaron en posición defensiva protegiendo al resto, pero principalmente a Sora.

**Palmon**: (Explicando) No. Este no es el Datamon que te secuestró y quiso clonarte Sora, él es bueno y es mi amigo.

El suspiro de alivio de Matt y Sora hizo reír a algunos de los niños como Yolei y Mimi.

**Datamon**: Lamento que mis compañeros de especie le hayan molestado a usted, señorita, da mucha vergüenza decir que anteriormente mi pueblo estaba bajo merced del malvado Etemon.

Datamon era un pequeño digimon androide, tenía una cabeza de forma oval con dos manos robóticas proporcionalmente grandes y dos pies con garras carnosas. Posee una vitrina de cristal que cubre casi toda su CPU, es decir, el cerebro de este digimon, tiene el ojo izquierdo normal y el derecho es una especie de emisor de rayos infrarrojos.

Los Guardromons, unos digimons con forma de tanque de metal rojizo, sus potentes brazos y piernas están conectados por tubos mecánicos al tronco y en su espalda posee unos cohetes propulsores con los que es capaz de volar, estaban alertados, los gritos de Mimi y Sora hicieron que se pusieran a vigilar de una manera más intensa, recorriendo el lugar, y pronto llegarían a su escondite, ya que no era muy fiable.

Los niños elegidos, sus digimons y Datamon tuvieron que buscar un mejor escondite, algo más alejado de la entrada al edificio donde se encontraba la piedra.

**Datamon**: He podido averiguar que son dos, las estatuas que hay que colocar esta vez, algo extraño es que deben ser colocadas en la misma piedra. Entonces he estado pensando que deben ser dos Devas que estén unidos, que suelan atacar juntos.

**Nat**: ¿Pajiramon y Vajramon?

Datamon asintió.

Nat sacó apresuradamente las dos estatuas, la del digimon cabra y la del digimon buey, ambas talladas en piedras de colores muy brillantes, el buey de bordó y la cabra de amarillo. Ahora solo les quedaba atacar.

**Davis**: Déjanos la pelea a nosotros, ¿Verdad, Ichijouji?

Cody abrió muy grande los ojos, sabía perfectamente que sus dos amigos no tendrían piedad con los Guardromons.

**Cody**: Deben prometer que no les harán ningún daño, esos son digimons con vida, que sufren por estar poseídos, solo manténganlos alejados de la entrada.

**Davis**: (Riendo y con un tono burlón) Si nos atacan debemos contestarles, o terminaríamos aplastados como mosquitos.

**Kari**: No los lastimará, Cody. Tranquilo. Y si lo hiciera, no voy a volver a hablarle.

El rostro de Davis se transformó en una mueca de piedad, Kari le guiño un ojo a Cody, gesto que Davis no vio. Yolei, Cody y TK rieron.

**Davis**: ¿De verdad no me hablarás de nuevo, Kari? No puedes ser así conmigo debo atacarlos… ellos quieren lastimarnos a nosotros, no puedo permitirlo.

En eso, llegaron cuatro HiAdromons.

**Nat**: ¡Por la barba de Chinlonmon! Los HiAndromons son muy poderosos. Son solo de datos, no verdaderos digimons, estos son un experimento, no poseen alma.

**Joe**: ¿Significa que debemos destruirlos?

Nat asintió y Cody tragó saliva muy fuerte.

**Agumon**: Agumon war digivol a… WereGreymon.

**Gabumon**: Gabumon war digivol a… MetalGarurumon.

**Biyomon**: Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon. Birdramon ultra digivol a… Garudamon.

**Tentomon**: Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon ultra digivol a… MegaKabuterimon.

**Gomamon**: Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon ultra digivol a… Zudomon.

**Palmon**: Palmon digivol a… Togemon. Togemon ultra digivol a… Lilimon.

**Patamon**: Patamon digivol a… Angemon.

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… X-Veemon.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Hawkmon**: Hawkmon digivol a… Anquilamon.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon digivol a… Ankylomon.

**X-Veemon** **y** **Stingmon**: X-Veemon… Stingmon… AND digivol a… Paildramon.

**Gatomon** **y** **Anquilanom**: Gatomon… Anquilamon… AND digivol a… Silphymon.

**Angemon** **y** **Ankylomon**: Angemon… Ankylomon… AND digivol a… Shakkoumon.

Se dividieron en grupo. Etsumon se encargaría de un HiAndromon, Shakkoumon de otro, Silphymon de otro, Paildramon de otro y los demás alejarían a los Guardromons de la batalla. La lucha fue bastante intensa, los digimon, en su etapa más avanzada, simplemente igualaban las fuerzas de sus contrincantes.

Los HiAndromons eran demasiado fuertes, al ser solo de datos y controlados por las fuerzas malignas sus poderes se intensificaban.

Entonces Datamon quiso ayudar, entro en la lucha y recibió los ataques haciendo de escudo protector hacia los otros cuatro digimon, aguantó hasta donde su pequeño cuerpo le permitió y quedó tendido en el suelo, destruido. Kari atravesó el campo de batalla para socorrerlo, no lo parecía, pero era muy pesado, tal vez por toda la información que contenía, tal vez porque las apariencias suelen engañar o tal vez porque ahora estaba desmayado y no podía mantenerse en pie solo, tenía peso muerto.

Entre ella y Nat lo arrastraron como pudieron hasta quitarlo del medio.

**Kari**: Debemos llevarlo a la fortaleza subterránea, no podrá aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Nat asintió con la cabeza, les dio a Yolei y a Cody las dos estatuas pidiéndoles que se hicieran cargo de ellas y que en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad entraran en el edificio y las colocaran.

TK apareció, y tomó a Datamon aliviando los cansados brazos de Kari y Nat, nadie podría imaginar que alguien tan pequeño pesara tanto, y los tres corrieron de regreso a los túneles.

Yolei y Cody corrieron dentro del edificio a medio derrumbar, estaba oscuro a excepción de una luz blanca al final de un largo pasillo.

"Deseo que mis padres estén más tiempo conmigo y me hagan saber que se preocupan por mi bienestar" pensaba Yolei.

"Deseo que mi padre vuelva a la vida, que esté a mi lado otra vez y no haya más muertes" pensaba Cody.

Entonces encontraron los dos huecos donde iban las estatuas, Cody intentó meter la estatua de Vajramon en uno de los huecos, pero no entraba. Lo intento en el otro, y tampoco funcionó. A Yolei le sucedía lo mismo con Pajiramon, por algún extraño motivo no encajaban ¿Eran estas las estatuas correctas?

Yolei tuvo un impulso algo extraño, cambió la estatua que tenía en la mano por la que tenía Cody. Entonces así las colocaron, y así encajaron. La luz se hizo más intensa, hasta cubrirlo todo y de pronto se encontraron solos en un lugar blanco, vacío, amplio y silencioso. Las imágenes de Shakkoumon y Silphymon se asomaban a lo lejos, era como un video en vivo, ellos podían observar la pelea que sus digimons estaban teniendo. Pero… Silphymon volvió a su forma de Gatomon y Anquilamon, y Shakkoumon volvió a ser Angemon y Ankylomon. "Anquilamon… Ankylomon… ADN digivol a… Midorimon".

Volvían a estar en el edificio, la luz había desaparecido y las estatuas ahora parecían ser parte de la piedra. ¿Qué había sido eso? Cody y Yolei corrieron fuera del edificio y vieron a Midorimon peleando frente a ellos. ¿Ese fue su deseo? ¿Digievolucionar ADN juntos?

Gatomon y Angemon estaban desconcertados, ¿Habían sido quitados de una digievolución conjunta para que se formase otra? ¿Era esto una broma? Paildramon también estaba estupefacto con lo sucedido, Davis y Ken por su parte no dejaban de maravillarse con aquel extraño digimon, producto de un deseo no deseado. Midorimon atacaba sin piedad a los HiAndromon y fue matándolos uno por uno. Al finalizar la lucha Midorimon regreso a sus formas de Hawkmon y Armadillomon.

**Armadillomon** **y** **Hawkmon**: ¿Que fue eso?

**Yolei** **y** **Cody**: Nuestro deseo.

…

**Kari**: ¿Valkyrimon y Ankylomon digievolucionaron ADN? ¿Cómo es posible?

**Nat**: Si ese fue su deseo, tiene que hacerse realidad, ahora… me pregunto si será para siempre o tan solo fue por esta vez.

Cody y Yolei se encogieron de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, estaban muy felices de lo que había sucedido. Era extraño, ellos no querían pedir ese deseo, no deseaban digievolucionar juntos, ¿o era que no se habían dado cuenta que en realidad querían eso?

El deseo más profundo de tu alma. Es algo complejo, uno puede desear más de una cosa muy profundamente, pero solo tiene un deseo verdadero.

¿Tenía que ser un deseo compartido? Ya que, colocaron las estatuas, juntos, podría ser que el deseo no sea individual. Era un misterio para todos en la habitación.

**Kari**: Si ellos pudieron digievolucionar ADN con otro, ¿Significa que también nosotros podríamos hacerlo?

**Nat**: No lo sé.

**Izzy**: Se supone que un digimon puede digievolucionar ADN con otro digimon, si sus compañeros se unen demostrando los dos dones en conjunto, por ejemplo Gatomon y Vakyrimon digievolucionaron a Slphymon porque Yolei demostró Luz y la luz es el don de Kari.

**Davis**: Entonces, si yo demuestro luz, digievolucionaré ADN con Kari.

**Izzy**: Técnicamente eso debería suceder.

**Nat**: Imposible. –negó pensativa. –TK demostró luz y no digievolucionó con Kari, si no que utilizó el Digiegg de la luz.

**Izzy**: Entonces, no lo sé.

**Cody**: Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero quería saber cómo se encuentra Datamon.

**TK**: Se está recuperando, pero estará en la enfermería un par de días.

**Palmon**: Ojalá se reponga pronto, me sentiría muy culpable si algo le pasara.

Era ya muy tarde, los niños elegidos se acostaron sin chistar cuando anunciaron que ya era hora de dormir, se dividieron en las piezas y apagaron las luces.

…

**Señor** **Gennai**: Sí, lo hemos completado, lo enviaré a la computadora de Izzy, así podrá actualizarse virtualmente.

**Nat**: ¿Marcara si nos separamos?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Marcara a cada uno de ustedes por color, a cada uno de sus digimons, a donde van, con quien van y todo.

**Nat**: Eres un grandísimo genio, tío, muchas gracias.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Cuida de mis siete pequeñas lunitas.

La comunicación se cortó, y el pasillo quedó oscuro otra vez.

Nat sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo de que alguien le había dicho así. Cuando ella era muy chiquita, su padre siempre le pedía que cuidase de sus siete pequeñas lunitas, ella no sabía que significaba, fue después de que el falleciera que Nat tuvo una charla muy triste con su tío y allí se enteró el porqué de la frase.

Natsuki significa siete lunas. Ese nombre se lo había ganado ya que sus padres se habían conocido en un crucero norteamericano, llamado siete lunas, ambos tuvieron que viajar de muy lejos hasta Estados Unidos por trabajo, su madre desde Argentina y su padre desde Japón, la de ellos era una historia muy bonita, pero terminaba en un trágico final.

Un golpe seco.

Nat giró un hongo-lámpara y este se encendió.

**Nat**: ¿Davis?

**Davis**: (Sin ganas) Casi me matas del susto. ¿No puedes dormir?

Natsuki negó con la cabeza.

**Davis**: Somos dos…

**Nat**: Podrías haberme sacado un ojo con la piedra que arrojaste. –puntualizó ella.

**Davis**: Creía que el pasillo estaba vacío.

**Nat**: Eso no es cierto. –dijo sin sonreír. -¿Cuánto escuchaste?

**Davis**: Solo el final. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos hicieron silencio un momento.

**Nat**: ¿Qué te sucede?... puedes decirme, se guardar secretos. –Davis la miro desconfiando –Mi vida está llena de ellos, por si no lo has notado.

El chico volvió a pensarlo, abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no articuló sonido alguno. Nat golpeó el piso con la palma de su mano para que Davis se sintiera invitado a sentarse a su lado. Él rió amargamente, y decidió acompañarla.

**Davis**: Solo pensaba… ¿Por qué la piedra no hizo realidad lo que quería pedir?

**Nat**: Querer y desear son palabras muy diferentes, Davis.

**Davis**: ¡Ese no era mi deseo!

**Nat**: El capricho también es una palabra que no tiene nada que ver con un deseo de tu alma.

**Davis**: Es personal…

**Nat**: Adivino… cuatro letras… empieza con "K" y termina con "ari"

**Davis**: De verdad la quiero… pero ese no era mi deseo.

**Nat**: ¿Y que querías?

Tardó en contestar y eso le preocupó un poco a Nat, ¿Qué quería Davis en realidad?

**Davis**: Es algo egoísta, y malo, pero yo deseaba estar en el lugar de TK, deseaba que ella me amara a mí y no a él, que él no existiera.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué desearías eso? –Davis se encogió de hombros- ¿Te das cuenta de que pasaría si pides que alguien te ame? ¡Podrías desequilibrar más de una vida! ¿Te das cuenta de que si pides que TK no exista, es muy probable que ninguno de nosotros este aquí y con vida? Por si no recuerdas, sin TK y Kari, MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon no habrían podido digievolucionar y acabar con VenomMyotismon y es más que probable que no estuviéramos vivos, y que si TK no hubiera existido todos ustedes no hubieran podido pasar por la puerta a este mundo de nuevo. Y si tu tomaras su lugar… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

**Davis**: Que yo sería él y él sería yo.

**Nat**: Es mucho más que sólo eso. Significa que tú tendrías su vida, su historia, su familia, sus amigos, sus sufrimientos, sus alegrías, todo lo que le pertenece y él tendría todo lo tuyo. Significa que tus padres ya no serán tus padres, si no los de TK, significa que tendrías de hermano a Matt y que tu digimon sería Patamon.

**Davis**: Pero tendría a Kari.

**Nat**: ¿De verdad cambiarias todo lo que te importa por una chica?

**Davis**: (Riendo fríamente) No es cualquier chica.

**Nat**: ¿¡Y por eso quieres la vida de TK!? –Davis se encogió de hombros otra vez- ¡No sabes lo que él vive! ¡No sabes lo que es no poder ver a tu padre o a tu hermano todos los días! ¡No sabes lo que es que tu digimon muera delante de ti y que no puedas hacer nada! ¡NADA! ¡Tú no tienes idea de absolutamente nada! Es por eso que piensas de esta forma, eres un…

**Davis**: (Interrumpiéndole) De acuerdo no te alteres, no te alteres. No sabía que él sufría tanto. Siempre esta con una gran sonrisa, diciendo "todo estará bien", "no te rindas" y preocupándose por todos que…

**Nat**: Es que él es la Esperanza Naciente, se supone que debe dar Esperanza. –dijo. –Sin importar lo que le esté sucediendo.

**Davis**: Si él tiene tanta esperanza como dices, ¿Por qué la perdió el año pasado en nuestra última pelea y yo no?

**Nat**: No lo entiendes. Tú no tenías esperanza el año pasado, era fuerza, estabas lleno de valor y te aferraste a tus amistades, a diferencia de TK, tú no tienes ninguna preocupación, ninguna responsabilidad, ningún papel que cubrir, no tenías nada que te lastimara, eres inmune a eso.

Se prolongó un pesado silencio que Davis se apresuró por llenar.

**Davis**: (En tono burlón) Sí entiendo, el pobrecito TK es una pequeña persona, que sufre y necesita contención. -Usando un tono normal de voz agregó- ¿De qué lado estés? ¿Vas a ayudarme o prefieres que Kari se quede con el pobrecito aquel?

**Nat**: ¡Yo no soy Kari! ¡Yo no pienso elegir nada!

Indignada, la chica se levantó y se fue, dejando a Davis sentado en el suelo con un semblante egoísta.

* * *

Aviso que a Davis le costará cambiar de opinión... si es que cambia de opinión...

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo!

Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo :)


	7. Paralelismo

**Paralelismo**

**Yolei**: Buenos dias Tai. Hola Agumon. Buenos dias Sora. Hola Biyomon. Buenos dias Matt. Hola Gabumon. Buenos dias Joe. Hola Gomamon. Buenos dias Mimi. Hola Palmon. Buenos dias Izzy. Hola Tentomon. Buenos dias TK. Hola Patamon. Buenos dias Kari. Hola Gatomon. Buenos dias Davis. Hola Veemon. Buenos días Ken. Hola Wormmon. Buenos días Cody. Hola Armadillomon. Buenos días Nat. Hola Etsumon.

**Todos**: (A coro) Buenos días Yolei. Hola Hawkmon.

**Nat**: (Sirviéndose una rodaja de pan casero) Izzy, mi tío envió anoche un mapa a tu computadora.

Izzy, sorprendido, buscó en su computadora el nuevo archivo.

**Kari**: ¿Por qué la computadora de Izzy anda aquí y mi teléfono celular no funciona?

**Nat**: Es que desde que se averió de nuevo la curvatura de este mundo, los tiempos aquí son diferentes a los tiempos en el mundo real, por lo que los aparatos que conectan los dos mundos no funcionan. Dime ¿Te parece lógico hacer una llamada telefónica hoy y que tus padres la reciban días antes de que la hicieras?

Kari se sonrojó, dicho de esa manera parecía una pregunta estúpida con una respuesta obvia.

**Izzy**: Aquí lo tengo.

Presionó el botón de abrir y se quedó con los ojos como platos, el mapa estaba hecho con una tecnología superior, había imágenes en vivo de lo que sucedía en la cueva como si estuvieran siendo grabados, si uno alejaba más el mapa, podía verse claramente donde estaba cada digimon y que estaba haciendo, más alejado aún, el mapa, mostraba las ciudades que estaban arriba de ellos.

Podían también tener una imagen diferente, un poco menos precisa pero muy colorida. Ese otro mapa tenía puntos de colores que marcaban todo los humanos eran un pequeño círculo y los digimons una diminuta cruz:

Nat y Etsumon eran de color gris perlado.

Tai y Agumon eran de color naranja.

Sora y Biyomon eran color rojo.

Matt y Gabumon eran color azul.

Izzy y Tentomon eran color ciruela.

Mimi y Palmon eran color verde.

Joe y Gomamon eran color marrón.

TK y Patamon eran color verde mar.

Kari y Gatomon eran color rosa claro.

Davis y Veemon eran color azul claro.

Yolei y Hawkmon eran color rojo oscuro.

Cody y Armadillomon eran color cobre.

Ken y Wormmon eran color violeta.

Los puntos blancos indicaban aliados

Los puntos negros indicaban enemigos.

Los puntos amarillos indicaban las ubicaciones de las piedras que faltaban.

**Nat**: ¿Cuál de los puntos amarillos desean visitar?

**Kari**: Con los Numemons.

**Yolei**: ¡Al bosque!

**Cody**: La montaña.

**Davis**: El desierto.

**Tai**: El subterráneo.

**Izzy**: La aldea de los Terriermons.

**Ken**: La ciudad del renacimiento.

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

**Matt**: De acuerdo…

**Joe**: Lancen una moneda.

**TK**: ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

**Nat**: Fíjense cual queda más cerca.

**Etsumon**: Así no llegaremos a ningún lado. –negó con la cabeza.

**Gatomon**: La aldea de los Numemons es la más cercana.

**Patamon**: Viajemos allí.

**Veemon**: Sí. Ya está decidido.

**Sora,** **Kari** **y** **TK**: ¡SI!

**Mimi**: ¡PUAJ!

**Davis**: Si Kari va, yo voy.

**Tai**: IREMOS TODOS, DAVIS.

…

**Matt**: ¡Corran, corran, corran! Escondámonos aquí.

Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Tai, Agumon, Mimi, Palmon, Nat, Etsumon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Ken y Wormmon entraron donde Matt indicaba, agitados por la corrida, escondiéndose de los Garbagemons, unos digimons rosa que vivían dentro de un tacho de basura, que les arrojaban desechos rosados con un cañoncito.

**Mimi**: (Enfurecida) Por eso no quería venir. Aquí viven digimons asquerosos -Se quitó un pedazo enorme de excremento de la bota- Siempre nos llenan de mierda.

Nadie le dio importancia al comentario de Mimi, pero el comentario de Tai hizo que todos se desesperaran.

**Tai**: ¿Y Kari?

**Davis**: (Desconcertado) Estaba conmigo, hace unos minutos, entró detrás de mí y…

Davis miró a su alrededor. Kari no estaba.

El rostro de Tai cambió por completo, ahora era el diablo mismo.

**Tai**: ¿PERDISTE A MI HERMANA?

Tai estaba enfurecido, sacado de sus casillas, preocupado y quería asesinar a Davis.

**Sora**: Espera, Tai. Estos asuntos hay que tratarlos delicadamente. Déjame a mí –Miró a Davis- ¿¡COMO QUE PERDISTE A KARI!?

Se armó un gran revuelo, Sora y Tai querían destrozar a Davis con las manos, Matt estaba casi tan molesto como ellos, Mimi tiraba los restos de excremento rosado que quedaban en su bolso a todos para que se callaran, Ken trataba de calmarlos a todos, Davis se escondía detrás de Ken para que ninguno lo alcanzara y TK negaba serio con la cabeza.

TK se paró de golpe y caminó hacia la puerta sin dirigir ninguna explicación a nadie.

**Davis**: ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –gritó Davis al notarlo.

**TK**: A buscar a Kari. –obvió el muchacho. –No lograremos nada con solo gritar.

**Davis**: No. –aseguró. –Iré a buscarla yo.

**TK**: ¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado? ¡La perdiste!

**Davis**: Tú también la has perdido. –dijo recordando otro momento en que Kari se vio extraviada en esa ciudad.

**TK**: Yo la he encontrado más veces que tú. –le dijo con el tono más amable que su garganta y su corazón le permitieron emplear.

**Davis**: No podrás encontrarla genio. No sabes dónde está. –gruñó el google-boy.

**TK**: (Sonriendo) Podría encontrarla aunque estuviera en otro mundo, Davis, ¿Tú podrías?

Por un momento TK recordó el mundo del mar negro, el mundo de Daemon, se aterró por un momento. ¿Y si Kari estaba allí? ¿Y si Kari estaba sufriendo entre las sombras? Se estremeció.

No escuchó la contestación de Davis, no le dio importancia a nada más que a sus sentidos. Echó a correr seguido de Patamon. El lugar ya estaba desierto, ¿Dónde se habían metido todos?

TK podía escuchar a Davis detrás ¿Él nunca se rendiría? Venía seguido de su digimon.

**Veemon**: Espérame, Davis.

Davis no le dio importancia a que Veemon quisiera alcanzarlo, Él quería que TK parara de correr y así llegar él primero donde estaba Kari.

**Davis**: ¡Romeo! Vuelve ¿Quieres?

TK desacelero riendo, aunque estaba muy preocupado por Kari, si armaba algún problema con Davis… no. No sería nada bueno, mejor era que Davis no se sintiera amenazado por él, así no se separarían.

**TK**: Ya pasamos una vez por esto ¿Recuerdas? La vez que conociste a Angemon, la primera vez que viste a Andromon.

**Davis**: Sí. Lo recuerdo. Y los dos sabemos cómo termina la historia. Ella me nombra a mí primero porque yo le importo más y tú llegaste hasta aquí solo para sufrir.

**TK**: (Riendo) Lo que pare tu llanto, Davis.

Davis resopló y le hizo burla por detrás para que no lo viera nadie más que Veemon.

TK sonrió amablemente y los dos caminaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se apreciaba demasiado, pero TK no quería armar ningún tipo de revuelo. A Davis le gustaba ser el centro de atención y tal vez, si el chico le daba un poco más de pena, dejaría que él llegara primero con Kari, sólo tal vez.

No caminaron mucho, la ciudad era idéntica por todos lados, y aunque fuese la aldea de los Numemons, no se veían Numemons en ningún sitio. Seguramente porque los Numemons ahora vivían en los túneles subterráneos.

Al llegar a un determinado punto TK recibió como una descarga eléctrica, al igual que Patamon. Ambos miraban a lo lejos y tenían expresión aterrorizada.

**TK**: ¡KARI!

**Davis**: ¿Dónde?

**Patamon**: ¡GATOMON!

**Veemon**: ¿Dónde?

**TK**: ¡Patamon!

**Patamon**: ¡Corre TK! Patamon digivol a... Angemon.

Angemon atrapó a TK en pleno vuelo y ambos salieron despedidos hacia un punto en la aldea vacía y como si fueran succionados por una pared invisible, desaparecieron.

…

Habían abandonado la aldea de los Numemons, ahora estaban en una habitación cerrada, con camillas y aparatos tecnológicos, como si una enfermería y un laboratorio se hubieran fusionado. En un rincón, atadas y amordazadas estaban ellas. La expresión de TK era de alivio por haberlas encontrado, pero no podía relajarse, sentía peligro en ese oscuro cuarto. Le daba la sensación de que la esperanza y la luz no eran bienvenidas.

**TK**: ¡Kari! Déjenme ayudarlas.

TK desató los fuertes nudos de las sogas que ataban a Kari, y Angemon deshizo con facilidad los de la soga de Gatomon.

**Kari**: ¡TK! Gracias al cielo. Los Garbagemons nos atraparon y nos llevaron con unos digimons oscuros que nos durmieron y… ¿Cómo encontraste la entrada? Es invisible.

**TK**: Supongo que de la misma manera que llegue al mundo que ambos conocemos.

Kari sonrió. Sentía un gran alivio por tener a TK con ella, ahora se sentía más segura y feliz.

**X**: ¿A dónde creían que podían ir?

**Kari** **y** **TK**: Ehhh…

**Gatomon**: Gatomon ultra digivol a… Angewomon.

…

… **Al mismo tiempo que todo eso sucedía…**

Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Yolei, Cody y Midorimon tenían en su poder la estatua, tallada en piedra de color marrón oscuro de Makuramon, el digimon mono.

Los digimons luchaban contra uno muy extraño, verde, gelatinoso que cuando recibía un ataque poderoso que le lastimaba, volvía a formarse.

Izzy tomo la estatua, se metió en la cueva oscura y dejó que la luz de la piedra de los deseos lo cegara, él pensaba pedir conocer a sus padres, pero, al llegar al espacio blanco y vacío la imagen de un digimon enorme aparecía delante de él. Se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que lo ocupó todo. Al salir de la cueva se encontró Izzy con su deseo. El deseo que no quería pedir, pero pidió.

MegaKabuterimon había digievolucionado a su última etapa, ahora era más poderoso, y su nombre había cambiado a HerculesKabuterimon, tenía un gran tamaño, un cuerno gigantesco en forma de tijeras. Su cuerpo irradiaba destellos dorados y volaba a gran velocidad alrededor de su oponente. Con sus poderosos ataques lograron destrozar a aquel digimon, de tal manera que no pueda volver a generarse, y así se dieron cuenta de que era un digimon solo de datos, sin una verdadera vida, un experimento sin sentimientos, sin libertad controlado por Deamon y su ejército oscuro. Al terminar la batalla, HerculesKabuterimon voló sobre la aldea de los Numemons hasta llegar al escondite de los demás niños elegidos.

**Mimi**: ¡Izzy! Mira a MegaKabuterimon…

**Izzy**: Su nombre es HerculesKabuterimon.

**Ken**: ¿Él fue tu deseo?

Tai y Matt salieron desesperados al encuentro de sus otros amigos.

**Tai**: ¿No viste a Kari?

**Matt**: ¿O a TK?

**Sora**: ¿O a Davis?

**Joe**: ¿Están perdidos?

**Gomamon**: ¿Que les sucedió?

**Ken**: (Explicándoles) Kari se perdió, TK fue a buscarla, y Davis no se quedó muy atrás. Ya saben cómo son ellos de competidores.

**HerculesKabuterimon**: Súbanse a mi espalda. Será más rápido si vemos el lugar desde arriba.

Todos obedecieron y se acomodaron en el lomo de HerculesKabuterimon. Emprendieron marcha, Tai y Matt estaban muy preocupados por sus respectivos hermanos, Sora trataba de calmarlos.

Nat presentía algo extraño, una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago y un gran nudo en la garganta, no sabía por qué, pero sentía un aire diferente, escalofriante, algo que ya había sucedido. Etsumon también estaba nerviosa, había algo en aquel lugar que le ponía las plumas de punta, y lo malo es que ambas transmitían ese nerviosismo a los demás niños elegidos y sus digimons.

**Yolei**: ¡Allí! Miren eso. Esas dos pequeñas hormiguitas se parecen a Davis y a Veemon

Al pisar la tierra Tai y Matt se abalanzaron sobre Davis, algo amenazadores.

**Matt** **y** **Tai**: ¿Dónde están TK y Kari?

**Davis**: No lo sé. –gritó alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

**Tai** **y** **Matt**: ¿Cómo Qué No Lo Sabes?

**Sora**: ¡Chicos! Basta. Están asustándolo. –Mirando a Davis agregó- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTAN?

**Mimi**: Sora, controla tus emociones. –Y mirando al líder del grupo añadió. –Cuéntanos Davis, ¿Qué sucedió?

A medida que Davis hablaba los ojos de todos se iban abriendo cada vez mas, nadie podía creer la historia de que mágicamente, hace unos momentos, TK había desaparecido, pasando a través de una pared invisible.

Nat dio un paso para atrás, buscando una respuesta. ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto esa historia? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba conectada a ese lugar? ¿Por qué pensaba que esto ya había sucedido?

Kari y TK aparecieron en ese momento, como si hubiesen sido transportados por un portal mágico, riendo felices, como si nada hubiera pasado, solos. Tai corrió y abrazó a Kari y Matt corrió para golpear a TK por preocuparlo tanto. Sora casi les saca la cabeza con el gran abrazo que les dio y Davis buscaba formas para disculparse con Kari y con TK. Ellos reían, como si fuera lo único que podían hacer, como si estuviesen vacíos, sin sentimientos de tristeza. Un ruido grotesco nació del pecho de Etsumon, involuntariamente, como un gruñido muy fuerte.

**Nat**: Sí. También a mí me parece que hay digimon encerrado.

**TK** **y** **Kari**: (A coro) ¿No vendrás a saludarnos lunitas?

Entonces recordó. No había sido esta ciudad, en ese momento la guarida del ejercito de la oscuridad se escondía en pleno desierto, ella había sido raptada, y su padre cayó en la trampa en la que estaban cayendo todos sus amigos. Su propio clon, tal como los clones de TK y Kari, los estaban llevando a la muerte súbita.

Los clones malignos tenían la capacidad de leer los oscuros secretos y recuerdos de las personas que tiene a su alrededor, para atraparlos, y llevarlos con su amo. Ese fue el mejor experimento de Daemon.

Esto que les estaba sucediendo era como un dejavú, una vieja historia que se repetía, un triste paralelismo.

**Nat**: Etsumon… -susurró.

**Etsumon**: Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no debes hablar más.

Etsumon creó un campo de fuerza que alejaba a todos de TK y Kari, sus hermanos protestaron y los digimons comenzaron a golpear la burbuja para poder salir, entonces Etsumon lanzó dos rayos de luz como filo de navaja contra los falsos TK y Kari. El ataque de Etsumon los lastimó, los tiró al suelo y dejaron ver que sus cuerpos no eran más que una cáscara vacía. Nat tomó su D-3 y apunto a ellos, un haz de luz blanca los atravesó y comenzaron a deshacerse, sus datos volaron al cielo y en su lugar apareció lo que Nat esperaba, la entrada al núcleo oscuro.

**Nat**: Kari y TK están dentro. Lo sé porque hace muchos años, yo estuve en su lugar.

**Etsumon**: Espero que no sea tarde. Como la última vez.

**Tai**: (Con los ojos abiertos como dos redondos platos) ¿A qué te refieres con tarde?

**Nat**: Corran o se cerrará la puerta.

Nadie, además de Nat y Etsumon podían ver la puerta invisible, por lo que ellas guiaron rápidamente al grupo de desconcertados. Cuando todos entraron y se dieron vuelta, ya no veían la aldea de los Numemons y comprendieron que habían entrado a un lugar secreto y maligno, un lugar donde si hubieran podido elegir no hubieran entrado. Los verdaderos TK y Kari se encontraban en la misma situación que la que se había visto Nat unos años atrás, atados y amordazados, envueltos en una telaraña, colocados en la pared, muy alto. No había rastro de Dokugumon, el digimon araña que había provocado esas enormes redes donde sus compañeros estaban atrapados, pero nada les garantizaba que no saldría en cualquier momento y atacaría a sus dos amigos.

**X**: Mira Piddomon, llegaron visitas.

**Piddomon**: Se hicieron esperar niños elegidos, me parece, LadyDevimon, que sus amigos les importan muy poco.

Natsuki cayó de rodillas en el suelo con el corazón hecho añicos.

**Nat**: Es tarde. –Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- No puedo creerlo, no de nuevo.

**Etsumon**: Lo siento.

**Nat**: No te culpo –aclaró ella. – jamás lo hice.

**Davis**: ¿Por qué dices eso? Kari y TK están allí, vivos. Esto no ha terminado.

**Nat**: ¡NO ME REFIERO A ELLOS!

Davis los observó más cuidadosamente, Kari tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de TK, y ambos lloraban desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué lloraban? ¿Les dolía algo? ¿Qué era lo que Nat sabía? ¿Por qué esa chica era tan misteriosa?

**LadyDevimon**: Piddomon… ATAQUEMOS.

Los gemidos de TK se oían más dolorosos, los sollozos de Kari aumentaban su fuerza desgarradora.

**Nat**: (A TK y Kari) ¡Lo sé! Lo siento mucho sí. El poder de mi D-3 es inferior a este. –Golpeó un mueble- ¿Por qué vinimos a esta ciudad? ¿Por qué no me avisaste, Gennai? ¿Por qué aún no tengo mi digiegg? ¡¿Por qué?!... esto es mi culpa. Esto no hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera pedido ese estúpido deseo. ¿Por qué?

**Etsumon**: Por favor, Nat, cálmate.

**Nat**: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo Etsumon? ¡Te das cuenta! Y de nuevo en mi cara -Gritándole al aire- ¿Esto es una burla, Daemon? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Es eso?

Los digimons ya estaban preparados para atacarse los unos a los otros, no importaba quien saldría peor herido, ambos bandos se arrepentirían mucho si supieran la verdad.

**Nat**: ¡NO LOS ATAQUEN!

**Matt**: Si no lo hacemos, ellos mataran a TK y Kari.

**Nat**: No. Jamás lo harían. Porque aunque ellos lo nieguen, yo sé que aún sienten lo mismo por sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus aliados, su familia. –decía llorando.

Piddomon y LadyDevimon se paralizaron al oír esas palabras ¿Sentían eso por TK y Kari o ya se habían olvidado de todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos?

**Etsumon**: Ellos son Angemon y Angewomon. –explicó.

**Nat**: Daemon no puede moverse con libertad por el digimundo, aún no tiene la fuerza, por eso crea estas guaridas paralelas en diversos puntos de este mundo. Él ha estado aquí. Y los ha vuelto malignos… como ha hecho con muchos otros.

HerculesKabuterimon aprovechó el momento de distracción de Piddomon y LadyDevimon y voló sobre ellos, llegó donde estaban TK y Kari, con una de sus tenazas cortó la tela de araña y los trajo de vuelta.

**Etsumon**: En estos momentos, LadyDevimon y Piddomon están teniendo un duelo en sus cabezas, no saben si atacarnos o no hacerlo, ya que poseen recuerdos que han vivido con ustedes y recuerdos falsos que Daemon les ha colocado.

**Yolei**: ¿Por qué harían eso?

**Nat**: Para debilitarnos. Sin digimons, la luz y la esperanza estamos débiles. Y Daemon sabe muy bien cuanto se necesitan ellos para que podamos derrotarlo. Sin ellos, nos dejó desprotegidos.

**TK**: Angemon, soy yo, TK ¿Me recuerdas? Tu amigo, tu compañero, por favor… yo te quiero, ya te perdí una vez y no quiero perderte de nuevo.

**Kari**: Angewomon, tu sabes quién soy yo. Te he conocido un poco más tarde, pero somos grandes amigas. Si ahora te vieras, te dolería mucho, recuerdo cuanto odiabas a LadyDevimon, y… ahora tú eres ella. Detesto esta forma tuya, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi digimon, mi compañera de siempre, te extraño.

**Piddomon** **y** **LadyDevimon**: (Con risas tenebrosas y sonrisas macabras) Los recuerdos de Angemon y Angewomon han sido completamente borrados.

**Hawkmon**: Yolei, mejor vayámonos.

**Armadillomon**: Sí. Cody, salgamos de aquí.

…

**Tai**: Están destrozados. No quieren hablar, no quieren comer, no quieren separarse, no paran de llorar, ya no sé qué más hacer. ¿Tú qué opinas Matt?

Estaban reunidos en una larga mesa en el comedor en común. Era tarde, los demás digimons ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, durmiendo.

Matt se tomó su tiempo en responder a la pregunta de Tai, la verdad era que él se sentía tan mal por ellos que no quería hablar sobre el tema, tampoco sabía muy bien que decir, él no sabía exactamente qué hacer. TK había crecido, era diferente, antes, con el simple hecho de tocar su armónica, su pequeñito hermano se calmaba y sonreía, ahora tenía doce años y había madurado mucho, un melodioso sonido, no secaría las lágrimas de su corazón, TK y Kari habían perdido algo muy importante, él por su parte estaría peor si eso le hubiera sucedido a Gabumon.

**Matt**: Si ellos quieren llorar, déjalos hacerlo. Esa es la forma con la que decidieron descargar su dolor, creo que lo necesitan, después del episodio de hoy temprano. Cuando sus lágrimas sequen, ellos, por su cuenta, seguirán de pie.

**Mimi**: Sí, no podemos obligarlos a no llorar su perdida.

A Sora no le gustaron esas palabras, se cruzó de brazos y aclaró:

**Sora**: Ellos no perdieron nada.

Cody asintió de acuerdo con la chica.

**Cody**: Nosotros haremos regresar a Angemon y Angewomon.

**Yolei**: (A Nat) ¿Qué debemos hacer?

**Nat**: (Pensativa) Sin TK y Kari de verdad esto se nos complica. Pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que conseguiríamos terminar antes si nos dividimos en grupos.

A Davis se le iluminó el rostro con la idea de terminar antes, él no iba a soportar que TK y Kari estuvieran tan juntos por tanto tiempo seguido.

**Davis**: Sí. Dividámonos, si terminamos antes, podremos restaurar a Angewomon y Angemon antes y Kari podrá sonreír… y también TK.

Izzy sacó su computadora. Abrió el archivo que Gennai le había enviado.

**Izzy**: Aún quedan seis estatuas de los Devas que colocar.

**Tai**: Yo iré a la montaña.

**Davis** **y** **Ken**: Te acompaño.

**Joe**: Iré a la aldea de los Terriermons.

**Izzy** **y** **Cody**: Voy contigo.

**Matt** **y** **Sora**: El subterráneo es nuestro.

**Mimi**: Iré al bosque sur.

**Yolei** **y** **Nat**: Iremos nosotras también.

**Izzy**: Perfecto. Si cubrimos todas estas zonas mañana. Quedaran solo dos zonas más, y muy pronto Angemon y Angewomon volverán en sí.

**Ken**: Eso espero.

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy! Espero que les esté gustando y les agradezco todo su apoyo n.n

Discúlpenme la tardanza (Semana de exámenes, deséenme suerte -la necesitaré.)

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Montaña, Aldea, Subterráneo y Bosque

**Montaña, Aldea, Subterráneo y Bosque**

**La Montaña Histórica:**

"**TAI, DAVIS Y KEN VS MERAMON, SALAMANDERMON Y LEOMON"**

**Tai**: ¿Por qué esta montaña se me hace tan familiar?

**Ken**: Ésta es la montaña de la isla file. Esa que estuvo al principio de todo. Por eso se llama histórica. Está desde siempre, jamás creí que la vería con mis propios ojos, cuando yo llegue al digimundo, esta montaña estaba destruida

**Davis**: ¿Tu generación llegó a ver esta montaña cuando estaba entera, Tai?

**Tai**: Ahora que lo dicen, sí, pero está bastante diferente. Supongo que habrá quedado así de mal por todos los maltratos que dejó la curvatura de este mundo.

**Ken**: Es posible.

**Tai**: Oigan y… ¿Cómo encontraremos esa piedra?

Tai tenía en la mano la estatua de Idramon, el digimon caballo. Tallada en piedra, de un brillante color anaranjado, como el sol en el atardecer.

Davis se encogió de hombros y siguieron en la escalinata de la montaña, no había moros en la costa, todo estaba tranquilo y vació. Fue cuando llegaron a la cima, ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, que vieron el destello de unas rojas y anaranjadas flamas de fuego. Nada se incendiaba, si no que ese era su comité de bienvenida. Parados frente a la puerta de una inmensa y oscura cueva, estaban Salamandermon, un digimon idéntico a una salamandra de fuego, cubierto totalmente en llamas rojas; Leomon, un digimon humanoide similar a un león; y Meramon, un digimon cubierto en llamas rojas, naranjas y amarillas, de los pies a la cabeza. Los tres de aspecto terrible y amenazador.

Veemon y Wormmon hicieron su digievolución conjunto cambiando a Paildramon y Agumon digievolucionó a su última etapa, a WareGreymon.

Atacaban juntos, por separado, de arriba, de abajo y por la espalda, pero era inverosímil que ganaran, si seguían así quemarían todo el lugar, no podrían avanzar o quemarían la piedra de los deseos. Fuego contra fuego, tan solo aumentaba el fuego, no había otra opción más que escabullirse en medio de la pelea. Fue difícil, las esferas de energía de WareGreymon chamuscaban todo a su alrededor, Meramon lanzaba llamas a diestro y siniestro, pero al final, Tai consiguió entrar en la cueva.

Siguiendo la luz blanca de la piedra, colocó sin ningún problema la estatua de Idramon en su respectivo hueco y se alejó de todo, envuelto en la blancura del cuarto donde su alma diría el deseo más profundo que llevaba.

Tai no había pensado que desear, pero quería realmente que Kari y TK dejaran de llorar, y se sintieran bien. Pero algo diferente sucedió. La imagen del señor Gennai se hacía cada vez más grande a lo lejos, hasta que lo cubrió todo y Tai regresó a la cueva donde estaba la piedra.

¿Por qué su deseo era ver al señor Gennai? Eso era algo absurdo. Estar con el señor Gennai era algo muy parecido a estar con Nat.

…

**Aldea de los Terriermons:**

"**JOE, IZZY Y CODY VS REDVEGGIEMON, CORONAMON Y TOBUCATMON"**

Los Terriermons resultaron ser unos simpáticos digimons verdes, de pequeño tamaño corporal y enormes orejas largas, sus pequeños ojos negros los miraban curiosos, la mayoría de ellos, estaba muy sorprendido de ver personas humanas en su aldea, ellos en realidad creían que los humanos eran un mito. Al llegar los tres amigos y sus digimons, los Terriermons, se escondieron en la fortaleza subterránea creyendo que iban a ser atacados.

**Cody**: No les haremos ningún tipo de daño, pequeños, pueden confiar en nosotros.

Pero todos los digimons de la aldea habían desaparecido bajo las baldosas negras.

**Tentomon**: Es una lástima.

**Izzy**: (Apenado) Realmente me hubiera gustado hablar con ellos.

**Joe**: Nos tenían miedo, ¿Lo notaron? ¿Por qué? El ejército oscuro son digimons, ¿Por qué nos temen a nosotros que somos humanos?

**Cody**: Somos desconocidos, y tengo que admitir que si yo viviera aquí en estos tiempos, sea quien sea, me escondería, ya que no tendría asegurado que mi visitante este o no poseído por el ejército oscuro. Es mejor prevenir que curar.

**Joe**: Tienes razón, yo también haría eso.

**Izzy**: ¿Por dónde creen que estará la roca?

**Cody**: Sigamos caminando, tal vez nos topemos con los digimons que la vigilan.

**Joe**: Sí. Mejor vamos por este lado.

Señaló el camino de la izquierda y los tres amigos y sus digimons caminaron en silencio por el terreno irregular. Las casas de los Terriermons, por alguna razón, no estaban destruidas, allí, la oscuridad no les había quitado energía ni provisiones, no les habían destrozados sus viviendas, pero aun así vivían bajo tierra y se ocultaban de los desconocidos.

Caminaron casi toda la aldea, y tal piedra no aparecía. Joe ya estaba cansado, ninguno de ellos había recordado llevar agua o comida y estaban tan hambrientos y sedientos que ya no podían seguir caminando.

Bajo los rayos del sol y con los pies llenos de ampollas de tan largo camino, los tres amigos se dejaron caer a un costado del camino. Por ahí no pasaría ningún auto que les facilitara la llegada al punto donde estaba la piedra, si no que debían descansar unos minutos y regresar a las andadas habiendo colocado la estatua en su lugar correspondiente. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo, debían ser rápidos y ágiles, pero con sus ánimos, no llegarían a ningún lado.

**Joe**: ¿Por qué a Nat no se le ocurrió abrirnos un pasadizo un poco más cerca de la piedra? ¿O darnos un mapa al menos?

**Cody**: El mapa no lo tenía ella. Estaba en la computadora de Izzy.

El rostro de Izzy cambió a una mueca de súplica mezclada con un intento de inocencia.

**Izzy**: Cuanto lo lamento, la he dejado sobre la mesa.

**Joe**: ¡¿Cómo puede ser que la hayas olvidado!? Quiero decir… tú no vives sin esa computadora y justo hoy no la tienes encima.

**Izzy**: (Encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa tímida) Creí que me daría mucho peso de más y que no nos serviría de nada traerla hoy.

Joe se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y Cody abrió los ojos como dos grandes monedas.

Entonces se oyó un ruido que ninguno creyó que escucharía allí, no había sido Tentomon, ni Armadillomon, ni Gomamon, ni ninguno de los niños. El sonido era el de una risa, una verdadera risa, de una persona humana. ¿Una risa humana? ¿Cómo era eso posible si ninguno de ellos se había reído? Joe se puso en pie y salió corriendo al lugar de donde venía la risita. Se asomó por una ventana entreabierta y observó la habitación con gran cautela, y nada. Pronto la risa se convirtió en un gritito ahogado y luego en otro que era el triple más alto, un grito desgarrador y aterrorizante. ¿Estaban atacando a esa niña? Joe, Izzy, Gomamon y Tentomon abrieron con un golpe seco la ventana y se metieron a la casa. Cody y Armadillomon acordaron rodear la casa por si el malo intentaba escapar, pero una nube de humo negro que salía de la casa lo cubrió todo y no les permitió ver nada. Se escuchó una explosión y las alas de un digimon enorme que salía volando.

Cuando la nube se dispersó, Cody y Armadillomon corrieron dentro de la casa a buscar a sus compañeros que habían sido atacados por sorpresa. Tosiendo, Izzy apareció tras Tentomon y Joe lo seguía pisándole los talones y con Gomamon en brazos, desmayado.

Tentomon les explicó lo sucedido: Al entrar en la casa, vieron a una chica que estaba siendo atacada por un digimon, no pudieron distinguir las caras de nadie, porque en ese momento el digimon maligno lanzó todo ese humo en sus rostros e hirió a Gomamon muy fuerte en la cabeza. Entonces el digimon de la chica digievolucionó e hizo un ataque que encendió el humo negro y se produjo la explosión. Al aclararse al lugar, ninguno de los tres desconocidos estaba presente.

**Cody**: ¡Qué curioso! ¿Por qué el digimon compañero de esa chica encendió el fuego?

**Izzy**: No creo que haya sido a propósito Cody, solo querían librarse del otro digimon que los estaba atacando.

**Joe**: ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Humanos! Al parecer somos más niños elegidos de lo que pensábamos.

Nadie entendía, pero decidieron dejar el tema por un tiempo y seguir caminando, Gomamon estaba débil, así que se turnaban para cargarlo.

De algún modo extraño se toparon con los guardias que vigilaban la piedra de los deseos y ya no había vuelta atrás, debían luchar hasta colocar la estatua de Kumbhiramon, el Deva rata, tallada en piedra de un brillante color marrón oscuro, en el hueco.

Eran RedVegiemon; Coronamon, un digimon parecido a un pequeño e indefenso león humanoide, que al enfadarse se envuelve en llamas y deja su aspecto tranquilo e inocente; y Tobucatmon, un digimon en forma de gato gris con alas.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon digivol a… Ankylomon.

**Tentomon**: Tentomon war digivol a… HerculesKabuterimon.

**Ankylomon**: ¡Martillo de Cola!

Ankylomon golpeó con su larga y puntiaguda cola a Tobucatmon

**Cody**: ¡No puede ser! ¡No funcionó!

**Izzy**: ¿Cómo puede ser que no funcionen nuestros ataques más poderosos si estos digimons no son muy fuertes?

**Joe**: Deben de estar siendo controlados por Deamon, la oscuridad debió haberlos vuelto más resistentes.

**Izzy**: No perdamos más tiempo entonces. Joe… coloca la estatua, corre, llévate a Gomamon.

Joe rodeó la piedra tanteándola para encontrar el hueco. No le costó nada de tiempo.

"Desearía conocer a esa humana y su digimon, saber su historia y poder ayudarla." Pensó él. Pero en ese sitio blanco la imagen que apareció no fue la de la chica, si no la de Gomamon, desmayado en sus brazos; una luz se desprendió de él y una imagen diferente apareció en el aire, seguía siendo él, pero digievolucionado.

Al regresar al lugar de la batalla, Joe se quedó mirando boquiabierto la nueva digievolución de Gomamon, ahora llamada, Vikemon.

Vikemon tenía el tamaño de un oso polar parado en sus dos patas trasera, era blanco como la nieve y llevaba negros guantes de goma, su gruesa piel le daba inmunidad al frió.

El digimon atacó a RedVegiemon, Tobucatmon y Coronamon al mismo tiempo y los tumbó con gran facilidad, como si hubieran estado hechos de papel.

…

**El Subterráneo:**

"**SORA Y MATT VS RAREMON Y BAKEMON"**

**Sora**: ¿De verdad crees que TK y Kari están mejor en la fortaleza, los dos solos y tristes?

**Matt**: Sí. De verdad lo creo.

Sora suspiró, ella estaba muy preocupada por Kari y por TK, desde siempre ellos han sido como los hermanos menores que nunca tuvo y se sentía muy mal por dejarlos cuando podrían estar necesitando algún apoyo de sus amigos.

**Matt**: Conozco a mi hermano, sé lo que él prefiere cuando esta triste, sé lo que tengo que hacer cuando llora ¿Entiendes? Sé que él necesita pensar, aclararse las ideas, y luego hablara y se sentirá mejor.

**Sora**: Sí. Lo sé. Es que…

La chica sonrió tristemente y Matt la rodeó con sus brazos.

**Matt**: Deja de preocuparte, Sora, por favor.

Siguieron su trayecto en silencio, el subterráneo era oscuro, no era como los túneles que solían recorrer, este lugar, no pertenecía a la fortaleza, no tenía esos divertidos hongos-lámpara de colores, ni tenía esa tierra irregular. Allí era todo de piedra, lisa como el vidrio y negra como el cielo nocturno, sin estrellas, exceptuando el techo, que tenía una mancha negra de aspecto asqueroso. Al final del pasillo, se encontraba la luminosa piedra de los deseos, pero los guardias no estaban allí. Sora tenía en sus manos la estatua de Caturamon, el Deva perro.

Biyomon se encontraba inquieta y Gabumon gruñía, ¿Por qué lo hacían? En ese lugar no había nadie más que ellos cuatro y la gran mancha negra del techo. Sora no alcanzó a hacer dos pasos, que Matt la empujó a un costado recibiendo él mismo, el ataque sorpresivo. La mancha del techo, no era sólo una mancha, si no que era un feo digimon de contextura líquida que podía deformarse a sí mismo para poder ocultarse mejor, Raremon había sorprendido a los niños elegidos con un ataque sorpresa desde el techo y lastimó a Matt en el proceso de este.

**Sora**: Matt… estás sangrando.

**Matt**: Tú estás bien, así que no sangro en vano.

**Sora**: (Sonriendo) No seas estúpido. No debiste…

**Matt**: Sólo coloca la estatua, lo mío no es nada grave.

Sora sostuvo con fuerza la pequeña estatua del Deva Caturamon, tallada en piedra preciosa de color rojo.

**Biyomon**: Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon. Birdramon ultra digivol a…Garudamon.

**Gabumon**: Gabumon war digivol a… MetalGarurumon.

**Garudamon**: ¡Alas de espada!

El ataque de Garudamon duró muy pocos segundos, ya que Raremon volvió a formarse.

**MetalGarurumon**: ¡Aliento de lobo metálico! -MetalGarurumon logró congelar a Raremon, pero el ataque fue tan efectivo como lo había sido el de Garudamon. –nada sirve, él vuelve a formarse.

**Garudamon**: Ataquemos juntos, MetalGarurumon, así, Sora tendrá unos segundos más para acercarse a la piedra.

La idea era buena, pero en ese momento llegaron los Bekamons, unos digimon fantasmas que viven en los cementerios. Eran cinco. Y solos, Garudamon y MetalGarurumon no podían con todos ellos. Sora tuvo que ser muy rápida, corrió hacia la piedra y tanteó con agilidad hasta hallar el hueco, colocó la estatua del Deva perro y se trasladó al lugar blanco y amplio que Davis comentaba. Ella pensaba desear que Matt se recuperara, que TK y Kari dejaran de sufrir, que Angemon y Angewomon regresen a ser ellos mismos, que Izzy conociera a sus verdaderos padres, que Joe aprobara sus exámenes, que Mimi viera más seguido a Palmon, que Davis se consiguiera otra persona que le haga feliz, que Cody pueda saber más sobre su padre, que Yolei pase más tiempo con su familia, que Tai deje de preocuparse tanto, que Ken pueda olvidarse de esa parte de su pasado que tanto le atormenta, que Nat se hiciera comprender. Pero nada de lo que ella había pensado apareció en aquel lugar, si no, que Sora vio con sus propios ojos a Garudamon digievolucionando a una forma aún más avanzada.

Al volver al subterráneo Garudamon ya no estaba, en su lugar se hallaba, Hououmon, un enorme digimon, con cuatro alas brillante, color oro y dos anillos sagrados, uno en cada pata.

Hououmon hizo batir sus alas, una lluvia de oro macizo calló sobre los Bakemons y Raremon, entonces quedaron libres de la maldición de Daemon.

**Bakemons**: Te lo agradecemos mucho, sagrado Hououmon.

**Hououmon**: Como bestia sagrada de los digimon aves, es mi deber proteger a todo digimon que esté bajo el poder de la oscuridad.

**Raremon**: (A Matt) Lo siento tanto, niño rubio, si me hubiera podido controlar, jamás te hubiera lastimado.

**Matt**: (Gimiendo) No se preocupen por mí. Mejor regresemos Sora, se nos hace tarde y podrían preocuparse.

**Sora**: Y tenemos que sanar tus heridas.

…

**Bosque Sur:**

"**MIMI, YOLEI Y NAT VS CHERRYMON, LOTOSMON Y LILAMON" **

**Mimi**: ¡Ay! Ya me cansé, caminamos demasiado… Palmon, ¿No quieres digievolucionar a Togemon y me llevas?

**Nat**: Por favor, Mimi, Palmon debe guardar energías para la batalla.

**Yolei**: ¡Yo también me cansé! ¿Podemos esperar un momento? Creo que es mejor detenernos a descansar en la sombra que seguir caminando sin seguir un rumbo específico.

Mimi no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en un tronco caído invitando a sus compañeras a acompañarla. Nat puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se negó a un poco de sombra, le compartió agua a Etsumon y le dio diversos paquetes de comida a Yolei y Mimi. Era agradable descansar después de tan larga caminata bajo el radiante sol. Yolei tenía razón, no sabían en qué lugar exacto estaba la piedra y no estaban ahorrando fuerzas caminando por caminar.

**Hawkmon**: ¿Qué te sucede Yolei?

Yolei estaba distraída, miraba la copa de los árboles con expresión pensativa, algo parecía molestarle, pero cuando Hawkmon le pregunto, cambió de inmediato su expresión por una sonrisa que dejaba algo oculto.

**Yolei**: Nada. Es solo que... me preguntaba si… ¿Por qué nadie ha podido pedir el deseo que deseaba pedir?

Mimi se encogió de hombros, y Nat negó con la cabeza.

**Nat**: Lo siento pero solo tengo suposiciones, no lo sé con certeza. -Yolei hizo una mueca de disgusto susurrando "me lo suponía"- Solo sé que Desear y querer son cosas diferentes. Tal vez tú querías pedir una cosa, pero en el momento del deseo necesitabas otra, y por eso tu alma prefirió darte otro deseo que te ayudaría mucho. Es un tema complicado, no lo entiendo muy bien.

Yolei asintió aún más pensativa.

En ese momento dos pequeñas lucecitas de acercaron volando, parecían jugar. Giraban, se torcían, subían y bajaban haciendo una especie de divertido baile. Palmon se cubrió el rostro quejándose de las lucecitas, como se le hiciera mal verlas allí.

**Palmon**: Son Tinkermon y Petermon. –resopló. – ¡Como detesto a esos dos digimon-hadas!

Yolei y Mimi rieron, pero a Nat no le causó ninguna gracia. Ella se había topado con esos dos en una ocasión, y compartía el sentimiento de Palmon, eran dos seres odiosos y malvados por naturaleza, Deamon no tendría que poseerlos para que se comportaran de esa forma.

Tinkermon era un hada pequeña con vestidura verde de cazadora y botas marrones de montaña, con púa de Chrome Digizoid, rojo en punta y guantes de cartero. Estaba armada con un largo arpón rojo. Petermon es del mismo tamaño que Tinkermon, pero lleva un traje de pirata, verde, botas marrones, guantes color blanco y sombrero verde con una larga pluma roja. Esta armado con una espada, ya que es un excelente espadachín.

**Petermon**: Mira a esas Tinkermon, están algo cansadas. –observó.

**Tinkermon**: (Riendo) Deberíamos ir allí para despertarlas y que se agilicen un poco.

**Palmon**: ¡Corran!

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero al ver a los dos digimon-hadas volar tan rápido hacia ellas, no lo dudaron ni un segundo más y corrieron lejos de ellos, topándose en el trayecto con los vigilantes de la piedra de los deseos: Cherrymon es un digimon similar a un gran árbol de cereza; Lotosmon es un digimon-hada que toma forma de flor de loto, lleva un bastón con una punta en forma de flor colorida y otra vara que en la punta tiene dos serpientes y un par de alas doradas; Lilamon digimon que comparte rasgos similares a las flores o las plantas, no posee ni pies ni manos ya que al final de sus extremidades tiene flores y utiliza la flor de su espalda como alas.

**Hawkmon**: Hawkmon digivol a… Aquilamon.

**Palmon**: Palmon digivol a… Togemon. Togemon ultra digimon a… Lilimon.

Aquilamon embestía contra Cherrymon, Lilimon atacaba a Lilamon y Etsumon combatía a Lotosmon sin piedad. Haces de luces blancas, esferas de energía tornasoladas, lluvias de polen y pétalos corrían de un lado para el otro con intenciones asesinas. Mimi tenía en su poder la estatua color verde oscuro tallada en piedra de Antylamon, el Deva en forma de conejo. La aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera lo único que ella podía proteger, pero no quería correr el riego de acercarse a la piedra y colocarla. Primero, porque no quería ser atacada, segundo porque estaba muy preocupada por Lilimon, ya que ella estaba luchando muy duro contra otra hada más fuerte que ella. Y tercero porque no tenía ni idea de que pedir, Nat, Davis, Yolei y Cody habían comentado que todo lo que querían pedir no se cumplía, por ese motivo ella no había pensado en nada, pero… ¿Qué pasaba si la colocaba y no tenía nada que pedir? ¿Pasaría algo si no pide un deseo?

**Yolei**: Vamos Mimi, coloca la estatua, así podremos irnos de una vez. Es tu turno, Nat y yo ya hemos colocado una.

Mimi vaciló. Realmente ella quería irse de aquel feo lugar que lastimaba a su digimon, pero ¿Por qué pondría ella la estatua si no tenía nada que pedirle a la piedra? Además, ¿Porque tenía ella que colocar esa estatua? ¿No podía alguien más hacerlo en su lugar? ¿Por qué era "su turno"? ¿Por qué ella era una niña elegida, si no tenía el valor suficiente para hacer lo que se necesitaba? ¿Tenía miedo o esa extraña sensación era otra cosa? ¿Por qué ser una niña elegida traía tantas responsabilidades y tan malos momentos? ¿Por qué era ella la que debía decidir? Tantas preguntas se manifestaban en su cabeza y tan rápido que se paralizó por unos segundos, sus pies no le respondían.

**Lilimon**: Muévete Mimi, te lastimarán.

Lilimon fue atrapada en una rama de Cherrymon y no podía moverse, Aquilamon estaba débil y Etsumon no podía librarse de Lilamon que al volar tan deprisa era difícil que los ataques de Etsumon dieran en el blanco. ¿Cuándo habían intercambiado sus digimons de oponente? Lotosmon en ese momento volaba con agilidad hacia ella con su vara terminada en dos serpientes y un par de alas, apuntando a su cabeza. Mimi no reaccionaba. "Lotosmon es un hada muy bonita y muy poderosa, ¿Por qué hacia todo eso? ¿Por qué Lilimon no era tan poderosa como lo era Lotosmon? ¿Por qué Lilimon no podía digievolucionar? ¿Por qué había tanta oscuridad en todos esos digimons? ¿Qué necesidad había de que lo digimons no sean libres de elegir si ser malos o buenos? ¿Por qué Daemon era tan malo con los digimon que quería poseer? ¿Por qué?

Entonces encontró un deseo que pedir. El motivo por el que luchaban, pediría que la paz reine en el digimundo y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Lilimon lanzó un ataque contra Lotosmon que le quitó mucha energía, ya no tenía mucho tiempo, Mimi debía pedir su deseo y todo acabaría. La lluvia de polen le dio en el rostro a Lotosmon, distrayéndola, Mimi, entonces logró correr a la piedra de los deseos y colocó la estatua de Antylamon en su lugar. Al alejarse de todo y envolverse en la blancura de ese espacio tan amplio, la imagen de Lilimon atrapada en una de las ramas de Cherrymon, sufriendo apareció de la nada a lo lejos, más se acercaba, más grande se hacía la imagen y más lagrimas brotaban de los ojos color café de la muchacha. Entonces comprendió que aunque la paz sería algo grandioso, Lilimon la necesitaba aún más. Y su digimon digievolucionó.

Al regresar al campo de batalla, Mimi pudo observar la nueva forma de Palmon, su forma mega, Rosemon, un hada vestida de rojo, con largas botas negras y grandes alas, en su cabeza lleva una gran rosa roja y en sus manos un látigo con espinas.

Rosemon no se apiadó, peleó contra las demás hadas y Cherrymon. Cherrymon se vio a si mismo derrotado y se alejó de la batalla, y muy pronto Lilamon lo siguió por el bosque, pero, Lotosmon era muy fuerte, entonces las dos hadas notaron que eran rivales por naturaleza. En el mundo digital, Rosemon es la reina de todas las hadas flores, y Lotosmon era la reina de todas las hada en general, por lo que por naturaleza, siempre estaban en guerra. Al final lograron librarse de ella y corrieron de vuelta a los pasadizos secretos.

* * *

Espero que les agrade! Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo :)


	9. Anexo del capítulo 8

**Hola a Todos! **Este corto capítulo es un anexo que cierra el capítulo anterior, es más o menos para que se entienda mejor por dónde viene la cosa... anque como dijo Natsuki una vez: "**Esto no es ni siquiera el principio**"

* * *

**Anexo del capítulo 8**

Cuando llegaron, sólo faltaba el grupo de Tai. ¿Qué les había pasado que tardaban tanto?

**Izzy**: Vimos algo interesante… -comenzó Izzy.

**Joe**: Una humana. –completó Joe.

Nat abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ¿Cómo habían podido pasar al digimundo otros humanos si estaban desconectados con el mundo real? ¿Cómo era posible que llegaran otros? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué su tío no le había contado sobre eso?

En ese entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron en el comedor en común: Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon y ¿El Señor Gennai?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Buenas noches, niños elegidos.

**Cody**: Sonará algo grosero, pero… ¿Cómo es que usted está aquí, señor?

**Agumon**: Ese fue el deseo de Tai.

**Nat**: ¿Ver a mi tío? –se extrañó. -¿Ese fue tu deseo?

**Tai**: En realidad yo quería pedir que TK y Kari se sintieran mejor, pero… no sé porque eso no sucedió.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Querer y desear son palabras totalmente diferentes, mi querido amigo. –dijo, y Davis miró a Nat, quién no le devolvió la mirada. –Les voy a explicar: "estas piedras fueron creadas a propósito y con un propósito por las cuatro bestias sagradas y yo mismo cuando fueron destruidas por BlackWareGreymon las piedras sagradas. Lo recuerdan, ¿No es así? –No esperó a que respondieran. –Aclaremos algo. Las cuatro bestias sagradas son de los más poderosos digimons que existen, ellos, no están a favor de que los digimons se relacionen con los humanos, pero, creen que solo ustedes nos podrían ayudar, ya que si los contamos, son 12. Una estatua por cada uno de ustedes:

Majiramon, el digimon dragón: Davis.

Pajiramon y Vajramon, los digimons cabra y buey: Cody y Yolei.

Makuramon, el digimon mono: Izzy.

Idramon, el digimon caballo: Tai.

Kumbhiramon, el digimon rata: Joe.

Caturamon: el digimon perro: Sora.

Antylomon, el digimon conejo: Mimi.

Sandiramon, el digimon serpiente: Ken.

Vikaralamon, el digimon jabalí: Matt.

Sinduramon, el digimon gallo: Nats.

Mihiramon, el digimon tigre: TK y Kari."

**Yolei**: ¡Espere!

**Davis**: ¿Cómo que TK y Kari tienen la misma estatua?

**Matt**: ¿Por qué yo tengo una estatua?

**Ken**: ¿Por qué las estatuas están asignadas?

**Nat**: ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esto?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Todo a su debido tiempo. La historia es esta: "Cuando Daemon volvió a amenazar el digimundo, supimos que haría falta algo más que solo el emblema de la fe. Es difícil la tarea, por qué al digiegg de la fe hay que ganárselo con todas los emblemas que existen, por eso cada uno de ustedes tiene una estatua, cada una de estas representa el don que ustedes llevan, y todos juntos, esos dones, podrán despertar al digiegg de la fe y así –miró a su sobrina. –tu D-3, tendrá el poder que todos necesitamos que tenga, Nats. Así se salvarán muchas vidas, con la fe."

**Mimi**: No entendí.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes? ¡Yo hubiera podido hacer otra cosa! Ahora entiendo el error que tuve.

**Yolei**: Yo no. ¿Podrían explicarse?

**Nat**: Es lógico. Vikaralamon era la estatua de Matt. Y yo la coloque. Así fue como se produjo un desliz. El deseo de mi alma era conseguir ayuda de los niños elegidos, pero al no ser mi estatua, no era mi deseo, por lo que cuando lo deseé, no podía ser algo específico, entonces, mi deseo no dejó solamente abierta la puerta para que pasaran ustedes, si no para que todos los niños elegidos del mundo acudieran a mí.

**Davis**: ¿Y por qué TK y Kari tienen una misma estatua?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Pues porque ellos tienen el mismo don.

**Davis**: Eso es mentira. TK es la esperanza y Kari es la luz. Ninguno tiene que ver con el otro así que no entiendo el por qué.

**Nat**: Ambos comparten su don. Son… la luz de la esperanza.

**Mimi**: Entonces… ¿Estamos haciendo todo esto para conseguir un poderoso digiegg?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Exacto. Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué no pueden pedir lo que quieren pedir? Pues… los deseos son un misterio del alma, y debemos tener en cuenta que al estar en un mundo digital, los deseos serán digitales. Por ese motivo nadie puede pedir un deseo que implique sentimientos humanos, ya que los digimons tienen sentimientos digitales, y aunque sean parecidos, no son iguales. Daré un ejemplo: -no pareció tener que pensarlo mucho. –Davis, tú querías pedir algo humano, pero deseaste algo distinto, la ayuda de tus amigos, ¿Por qué? Porque no puedes desear cosas humanas en un mundo digital. Ustedes mismos cuando están aquí, son solo datos. ¿Comprenden?

**Davis**: Algo.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Ya pronto podrán asimilarlo. Tenían otra pregunta ¿Verdad que sí? –miró únicamente a Ken.

**Ken**: ¿Por qué cada uno tiene una estatua en específico?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Porque si prestaran atención notarían como los diferentes Devas se asemejan a ustedes.

**Yolei**: ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO BUEY?!

**Señor** **Gennai**: Hablo en las personalidades.

**Nat**: Ah… entonces. ¿Dices que tengo cerebro de pollo?

**Joe**: ¿O que soy tan sucio como una rata?

**Matt**: No se quejen a mí me tocó el jabalí.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Ustedes mismos deben encontrar el parecido con el Deva que les corresponde. Mucha suerte niños elegidos.

El señor Gennai cruzó la pared y se fue, dejando a los niños elegidos un poco más confundidos de lo que ya estaban. En ese momento entraron TK y Kari en la habitación, todos hicieron silencio. Sus dos amigos parecían no haber llorado tanto como el día anterior, pero aún no podían sonreír, se veían vacíos, tristes, desolados. ¿Cómo era posible que la luz de la esperanza se haya corrompido tanto? Como odiaban todos, esa sombra que ambos tenían en sus ojos, era extraño. Como si ya no fueran ellos. Como si ya no sintieran la luz, ni la esperanza que un día tuvieron.

Ambos se sentaron en las dos sillas libres, alrededor de la gran mesa redonda donde siempre planeaban lo que harían al otro día. Nadie habló por un largo rato. El silencio incómodo llenó el comedor en común y varios digimons regresaban por las paredes a sus respectivas aldeas. Kari miraba sus pies y estaba aferrada al brazo de TK como si no quisiera que nadie se lo sacara, mientras que TK observaba con cautela las miradas de todos sus amigos. Nat tenía una sonrisa triste, como demostrando que comprendía sus sentimientos ¿Cómo podía comprenderlos si ella tenía a Etsumon a su lado?, Yolei no quería mirarlos, ella y Cody prefirieron darles espacio y tiempo, Sora los miraba a la espera de que dijeran algo ¿Qué podían decir?, Tai miraba a Kari reflejando autentica preocupación, Mimi y Joe los observaban de reojo, como si no quisieran que ambos lo notaran, Izzy estaba muy ocupado en su computadora y como Yolei y Cody, les dio espacio y tiempo, Ken los observaba pensativo, como si quisiera ponerse en su lugar y comprenderlos, Davis los miraba algo rencoroso, pero se notaba que estaba muy triste por ver a Kari así, y Matt, él los miraba tan preocupado como Tai, tan esperanzado como Sora y tan tristemente como Nat. Entonces TK se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en su hermano.

**TK**: (Susurrando) ¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda?

Hacía tanto que no hablaba que su voz sonó algo ronca, pero muchos suspiraron de alivio al darse cuenta de que no había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

**Matt**: No es nada. No te preocupes por mi TK.

El menor de los hermanos alzó una ceja.

**TK**: Tienes la camiseta manchada con sangre.

**Matt**: (Sonriendo) Antes estaba peor. –puntualizó su hermano mayor.

Sora entrelazó su brazo con el de Matt y con una tímida sonrisa les comentó:

**Sora**: Sucede que hoy nos dividimos en pequeños grupos para colocar más estatuas y terminar antes, para poder… ayudarlos más rápido.

Kari subió la mirada, sus amigos se habían sacrificado tanto por su felicidad y por sus digimons, ¿Qué derecho tenían de pasarse el día llorando mientras los demás luchaban por el bien de ellos dos? ¿Qué ganaron con llorar y estar tristes todo el día? ¡Nada! Cruzó mirada con TK y sólo eso fue suficiente, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, ambos comprendían lo que el otro pensaba, ambos sentían la necesidad de hacer lo mismo para con sus amigos. Se sonrieron tristemente y trataron de mantener esa sonrisita para que todos supieran que ya se sentían mejor.

**Tai**: (Susurrando para que TK y Kari no los escucharan) En realidad yo quería pedir que Kari y TK dejaran de sentirse tristes –repitió.

**Davis**: (También susurrando) ¿Sabías que es malo desear que cambien los sentimientos de las personas?

Nat sonrió al darse cuenta de que algo de la charla que había tenido con Davis le había servido como enseñanza.

**Tai**: … pero aún están tristes, puedo sentir que les falta la alegría común en ellos.

**Nat**: Más vale una triste sonrisa que la tristeza de no volver a sonreír.

Todos se pusieron al tanto de las cosas, contaron de forma breve sus episodios y les hablaron a TK y Kari todo lo que se habían enterado por parte del señor Gennai, al principio no entendían entonces Nat dijo eso de que compartían un don, y se les aclararon un poco las ideas. Ellos no eran la luz y la esperanza, si no la luz de la esperanza, tal vez por ese motivo era que estaban conectados, tal vez por eso TK y Kari se entendían a la perfección sin tener la necesidad de hablar, tal vez por eso TK pudo encontrar a Kari en la base de Daemon tanto como en el mundo del mar negro, tal vez por eso eran las cosas, y por nada más.

Era tarde. Los niños elegidos no podían dejar de bostezar, y muchos de los digimons ya se habían quedado dormidos sobre las piernas de sus compañeros o, como en el caso de Agumon, tendidos sobre la mesa, roncando y babeando todo. Se fueron levantando de a poco. Primero se fueron Mimi e Izzy junto con Palmon y Tentomon, le siguieron Yolei y Ken con Wormmon y Hawkmon, más tarde Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, Joe y Gomamon, después Matt, Sora, Biyomon y Gabumon y por último Tai que tiraba de Agumon para que se despertara ya que era muy pesado para alzarlo en brazos.

**Nat**: Oigan, yo… quería pedirles disculpas –Los ojos de TK y Kari se abrieron sorprendidos- no pude hacer nada. El poder que se le otorgó a mi D-3 gracias a mi emblema y los trucos de mi tío es muy débil, sólo podría deshacer tanta oscuridad si tuviera mi digiegg. Pero no lo tengo.

**Kari**: No te culpamos.

Kari lo dijo en serio, no era para nada culpa de Nat, ella no debía sentirse responsable de los hechos. TK por su parte agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

**TK**: Jamás lo hicimos.

Nat sonrió, él lo decía porque esa frase era la más común en ella, pero él no tenía ni idea del significado que ella le daba a esa frase en especial. Algo que los niños elegidos ignoraban era que cada frase que Nat decía tenía un doble sentido oculto.

**Nat**: Prometo que Angemon y Angewomon volverán a ser los mismos de antes, solo necesito que las doce estatuas estén colocadas. Tan sólo faltan dos.

**Kari**: Deja de preocuparte tanto, por favor.

**TK**: Ellos estarán bien.

**Nat**: Claro que lo estarán, siempre y cuando no apaguen la luz de la esperanza.

Kari sonrió. Pero TK frunció los labios, pensativo.

**TK**: Hay… algo que no entiendo –Nat lo miró invitándolo a seguir hablando- ¿Cómo es que nosotros… estamos… "conectados"?

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) No les puedo mentir, ustedes dos son un gran misterio. –hiso una corta pausa. –Verán, al principio de todo, la esperanza y la luz eran dos emblemas totalmente diferentes, pero cuando Kari se sumó al grupo de los niños elegidos, no se nos pasó por alto que ustedes se llevaban muy bien, tenían algo especial, entonces supimos que sus emblemas se conectaban, que necesitaban una de la otra. Pero aún había algo más… en su segundo encuentro en este mundo, nos dimos cuenta de que la relación que llevan sus emblemas, la crearon ustedes. Cuando TK te encontró en aquel mundo oscuro, Kari, los emblemas no tenían nada que ver, fueron ustedes. Es complicado, pero eso fue lo que deducimos. –Los dos chicos se miraron, y por primera vez, no tenían nada que decirse. –Descansen. Mañana no tendrán el día libre como lo tuvieron hoy.

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado... si les surge alguna duda responderé con gusto!


	10. El Digiegg Legendario

**Espero que lo que se revela en este capítulo sea de su agrado!**

* * *

**EL Digiegg Legendario**

**Yolei**: Buenos días Ken, hola Wormmon. Buenos días Joe, hola Gomamon. Buenos días Mimi, hola Palmon. Buenos días Tai, hola Agumon. Buenos días Sora, hola Biyomon. Buenos días Matt, hola Gabumon. Buenos días Izzy, hola Tentomon, Buenos días Davis, hola Veemon. Buenos días Cody, hola Armadillomon. Buenos días Nat, hola Etsumon. Buenos días TK. Buenos días Kari.

**Todos**: (Con el desánimo acostumbrado) Buenos días Yolei, hola Hawkmon.

La comida no era tan mala, si bien estaba un poco dura, el pan era bueno y el agua, potable. Los niños elegidos de la primera generación hablaban sobre las digievoluciones más altas que habían conseguido y llegaron a darse cuenta de que todas cumplían un papel importante en el digimundo, como por ejemplo: Hououmon era la bestia sagrada de las aves y Rosemon era la reina de las hadas flores. Mientras que los niños elegidos de la segunda generación charlaban acerca del mundo real, sus familias y la escuela.

Entonces Izzy interrumpió las alegres charlas arrastrando a todos a la realidad.

**Izzy**: (Mirando el mapa de su computadora) Bien. Nos quedan Sandiramon en el desierto y Mihiramon en la ciudad del renacimiento.

**Tai**: Separados acabaremos más rápido.

**Kari**: (Aterrada) ¡No! No nos separemos, por favor. No.

**Tai**: Pero Kari, si no nos separamos tardaremos dos días, y si lo hacemos, mañana Angemon y Angewomon volverán a ser ellos.

Kari clavó la vista en una mancha que había en la mesa hecha de roca y cuando habló, lo hizo susurrando.

**Kari**: No quiero que nos separemos, por favor.

TK rodeó a Kari con sus brazos y en un tono apenas audible le decía "tranquila, Kari, todos estaremos bien", ella asintió sonriendo.

**Mimi**: Kari y TK tienen razón, no deberíamos buscar otro episodio como el de la otra vez.

Se decidió que todos irían en grupo y no se separarían en el trayecto. Fue una promesa.

El desierto del digimundo era tal cual a un desierto del mundo real. Arenoso. Caluroso. Desértico. No parecía haber nadie ni nada allí, ¿Cómo se esconderían del ejército oscuro si no había en aquel lugar nada? ¿Dónde se protegerían si no tenían nada cerca? ¿Debían adentrarse en el desierto? ¿Debían cruzarlo? ¿Dónde estaba la piedra?

Los rayos del sol caían intensamente sobre sus coronillas calentándolas. Los trece niños y los once digimons caminaban sin rumbo, otra vez, ¿Por qué los mapas que Gennai les dio no eran precisos? ¿Por qué no decían exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba la piedra? Así, tardarían mucho menos.

**Davis**: (Sin aliento) Por fin… llegamos.

**Nat**: (Riendo) No vas a decirme que te has cansado. – El chico la fulmino con la mirada, como si envidiara que ella no se hubiera cansado en lo más mínimo- Estoy acostumbrada a tanto caminar. Además, aún falta bastante, se nos hace tarde y aún no hemos encontrado la piedra.

**Tai**: ¿Por qué no tomamos un atajo?

**Etsumon**: No hay atajos aquí. Es el desierto. Ni siquiera logramos construir una parte subterránea bajo este lugar, ya que los digimons que aquí viven no podrían mantenerse con vida a causa de que el terreno no cumple con los requisitos que ellos precisan del desierto.

**Mimi**: ¿Eso quiere decir que no somos bien recibidos aquí?

**Cody**: No somos bien recibidos en ningún sitio, Mimi.

**Yolei**: ¡BINGO!

**Joe**: (Entrecortadamente) ¿Cómo es que… te quedan tantas… energías, Yolei?

**Yolei**: Me considero muy atlética. –Con gran entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa.

**Davis**: Yolei, tu no haces ningún deporte.

**Yolei**: El deporte no es tan solo jugar football soccer, Davis. Adoro caminar y no me canso fácilmente, si tú eres una mariquita que no soporta tres horas bajo el sol no es mi problema, pero no hables sobre los demás si no tienes idea.

Davis le dedicó una mirada extraña, no se podía interpretar muy bien, pero era una mezcla entre asombro y miedo.

El sol seguía ardiendo sobre ellos, cocinándolos a fuego lento. Mediante más avanzaban sobre la arena desigual, más se dificultaba su caminar, iban a paso de tortuga, sus pies les parecían de plomo. Kari tosía débilmente tratando de ocultarlo, y caminaba aún más lento que el resto del grupo. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Davis se percató de que ella iba un tanto más atrás y fingió que necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse y seguir caminando para que ella lo alcanzara. Cuando paso por su lado, Davis le ofreció agua, Kari con una sonrisa aceptó y se lo agradeció, entonces los dos caminaron juntos lo que quedaba del viaje. Cada tanto Tai miraba para atrás con gesto molesto, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Davis y Kari se quedaran atrás, los dos, solos.

Subir y bajar los médanos del desierto costó un par de horas, pero al final lograron divisar una gran piedra en el medio de la nada, rodeada de dos docenas de digimons poseídos, o más. Los niños elegidos, automáticamente, para no ser vistos, se tumbaron en la arena caliente. Tardarían toda la mañana con tantos digimons que atacar. Lo único que quedaba era iniciar la guerra y mantenerse con vida, o intentarlo al menos.

**Davis**: ¡Vamos! Nos hemos enfrentado a enemigos más fuertes que todos aquellos juntos.

El muchacho tenía razón, pero aun así era diferente, eran tantos que fácilmente podrían distraerlos y atacarlos por la espalda, lo cual los dejaba en una clara desventaja.

Arriesgar todo ¿Qué otra alternativa había?

Morir con la frente en alto ¿No tenían otra opción?

Ser derrotados con orgullo ¿No existía otra solución?

**Kari**: No debemos perder las esperanzas.

**TK**: Debemos luchar, por Angemon y Angewomon.

Cody bajó la vista ¿De verdad debían matarlos? Ellos tenían sentimientos, un alma, aunque todo eso fuera digital, también sufrían. El niño apretó los puños, era muy difícil para él tomar esa clase de decisiones, él no estaba de acuerdo con matar a nadie ¿Por qué él era un niño elegido? Si se comparaba con Davis, él no tenía la fuerza suficiente, si se comparaba con Yolei, él no tenía la predisposición que necesitaba, si se comparaba con TK, él no tenía la esperanza conveniente, si se comparaba con Izzy, él no era para nada inteligente ¿Por qué él tenía el digiegg del conocimiento si no era inteligente? Si él fuese inteligente sabría qué hacer y cémo hacerlo, no le daría miedo, ni sentiría que defraudaba a su padre por matar digimons malos. ¿Por qué la maldad debía existir? ¿Por qué era él, quien debía luchar contra la oscuridad? ¿No podía hacerlo otro en su lugar? Kari era la luz, ella debería luchar, no él mismo.

Con esa última frase, notó como sus pensamientos se habían vuelto egoístas y mediocres. ¿Había perdido la fe? ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso no quería luchar? ¿Ya no le quedaban esperanzas? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa manera?

Él era un niño elegido, porque alguien vio en él lo que se necesitaba. ¿Quién? No lo sabía, pero a fin de cuantas, no importaba.

Su padre había muerto por salvar su patria, algo que él amaba y respetaba. ¿De verdad él mismo iba a ser tan cobarde de no defender a sus seres queridos y al digimundo? No.

**Davis**: Creo que deberías quedarte aquí, Kari. No queremos que salgas herida.

**Kari**: (Con ojos desorbitados) Creí que no nos separaríamos, fue una promesa.

Todos los chicos desviaron la vista, en realidad nadie había prometido no separarse, si no que prometieron ir todos juntos al desierto. Era una promesa engañosa, pero si no lo hacían de esta manera Kari no iba a acompañarlos, y según Nat era necesario que anduvieran allí cerca. TK estaba al tanto de la falsedad del asunto, pero prefirió no entrometerse demasiado, si Kari se llegara a enterar de que él lo sabía no le volvería a hablar jamás.

Tai le hizo entender a su hermana que era muy peligroso que ella estuviera allí con tantos digimons al acecho y sin ninguna protección, entonces ella aceptó quedarse allí al cuidado de Davis y Veemon.

**Agumon**: Agumon war digivol a… WereGreymon.

**Gabumon**: Gabumon war digivol a… MetalGarurumon.

**Biyomon**: Biyomon war digivol a… Hououmon.

**Tentomon**: Tentomon war digivol a… HerculesKabuterimon

**Gomamon**: Gomamon war digivol a… Vikemon.

**Palmon**: Palmon war digivol a… Rosemon

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Hawkmon**: Hawkmon digivol a… Anquilamon.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon digivol a… Ankylomon.

**Anquilamon** **y** **Ankylomon**: Aquilamon… Ankylomon… ADN digivol a… Midorimon.

Los once niños elegidos restantes y los nueve digimons emprendieron la marcha hacia la piedra.

**Kari**: ¡Esperen! –Tai se dio la vuelta muy preocupado, pero al darse cuenta de que nada sucedía su rostro se tornó duro pidiendo una explicación para semejante grito. –Patamon tampoco está aquí, así que TK se queda con nosotros.

TK se rascó la nuca dudando si quedarse o no y Nat puso los ojos en blanco mientras Davis cambiaba su espléndida sonrisa por un gesto que reflejaba autentico disgusto. Kari se cruzó de brazos hasta que TK se sentó en la arena y aunque lo hizo un poco más lejos de Davis, Veemon y Kari, la chica sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Los digimons poseídos estaban más que preparados para cuando los niños elegidos se acercaron. Se inició una batalla que prometía ser larga. Doce Monochromons, parecidos a un dinosaurio cuadrúpedo y con un cuerno como el de un rinoceronte y doce Tyrannomons, parecidos a un Tiranosaurio Rex de color rojo con púas verdes recorriéndole la cola y la espalda, eran mucho trabajo. Se dividieron para hacer diferentes ataques desde distintos ángulos, Rosemon, Stingmon y HerculesKabuterimon atacaban por el aire. WereGreymon, Vikemon y MetalGarurumon se dedicaban a distraerlo, mientras que Hououmon y Midorimon los embestían por la espalda. Así divididos, lograron alejarlos más rápido de la piedra, aunque no aguantaban mucho tiempo, los digimons siempre retrocedían a su puesto de vigilancia, sin permitir que Ken se acerque demasiado.

Stingmon atacaba sin piedad de cualquier manera, con su espada de luz violeta, defendiendo a su compañero, tratando de que los digimons malignos no lo vieran intentando colarse en mitad de la batalla. Ken llevaba la estatua tallada en piedra preciosa de color violeta, de Sandiramon, el digimon serpiente, encerrada en su mano derecha, hecha un puño. Un Tyrannomon luchaba frente a él contra Stingmon, su digimon daba todo para que él estuviera a salvo. La batalla no era justa, su digimon no estaba a la altura de ese Tyrannomon, Stingmon sería gravemente lastimado.

El muchacho corrió algo desesperado hacia la inmensa roca de los deseos y la rodeó, palmándola buscó el hueco donde debía ubicar la estatua de Sandiramon, al hallarlo, colocó la pequeña estatuilla y se alejó del desierto, ahora estaba en el espacio vacío, amplio y blanco del que todos hablaban. Había olvidado lo que iba a pedir, todo se le había borrado de la mente, entonces, apareció un resplandor violáceo. Ken se acercó algo desconcertado. ¿Por qué su experiencia era diferente a la de los demás? ¿Por qué el veía una luz en vez de una imagen? Estiró su brazo y alcanzó a tocar el rayo de luz, cuando lo hizo, desapareció. En su lugar, ahora había otra cosa. Un digiegg. No era uno de los que ya habían visto sus amigos. Tenía un símbolo, el símbolo de la bondad. Ese no era cualquier digiegg, era su digiegg.

…

**Davis**: Te lo prometo Kari. No dejaré que Angewomon sufra ¿De acuerdo? En cuanto nos crucemos con ella, sé que podremos devolverla a su estado anterior, con tu luz.

TK arrugó en entrecejo, le molestaba que Davis dijera esas cosas, él no conocía la luz de Kari, él jamás había visto sus efectos, él nunca estuvo presente, él no debía hablar si no sabía de qué trataban sus palabras.

**Kari**: Gracias Davis, de verdad, siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito.

**Davis**: Nunca lo dudes.

El chico la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. TK puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Era tan sólo un simple abrazo, él le daba siempre de esos abrazos para animarla, como amigos, ellos eran amigos, tan sólo amigos. Era por eso que le molestaba, Kari y Davis no eran tan sólo amigos, en cambio ellos, eran como hermanos. Por eso él estaba tan celoso, ella era como su hermana, y no le gustaría que su hermana saliera con un chico como Davis.

"Nunca lo dudes" que frase estúpida. ¿Por qué no se metía esa frase en el…?

Una luz violácea lo arrancó de sus propios pensamientos.

**TK**: (Poniéndose de pie) ¡VEAN ESO!

En realidad no había necesidad de gritar como el muchacho lo hizo, pero su plan funcionó, ya que Kari se soltó muy bruscamente de los brazos de Davis y se paró a su lado.

**Kari**: ¿Qué es ese resplandor?

**TK**: Debe ser el deseo de Ken.

En efecto. Wormmon había digievolucionado, ahora era enorme, con orejas muy largas y de color rosa chicle. Su nombre ya no era Stingmon, si no Bucchiemon.

Bucchiemon atacó a los Tyrannomon y los Monochromons con su ataque sorpresa "Láser corazón" lanzando rayos color rosa que quemaban a los digimons poseídos alejándolos del lugar.

Kari, Davis, Veemon y TK corrieron al encuentro de sus otros amigos. Ken estaba rebosante de alegría, por fin tenía en su poder el digiegg de la bondad. Yolei lo abrazó felicitándolo y a muchos no se le pasó por alto que Ken se sonrojaba. La mala noticia de todo eso, era que habían perdido todo el día. En unas cinco horas se activaría el toque de queda, y tardaron tres horas en llegar hasta allí, al desierto, por lo que tardarían unas tres horas en regresar a la fortaleza. ¿Cuánto tardarían si viajaban a la ciudad del renacimiento? ¿Llegarían a la última piedra? ¿O llegarían a la fortaleza con el tiempo justo? Decidieron regresar, sus digimons habían gastado todas sus energías y no estaban en condiciones de caer en un círculo del ejército oscuro.

Caminaron devuelta a los túneles subterráneos, la vuelta fue más rápida, tal vez porque estaban motivados con la idea de dormir o tal vez porque les daba miedo estar desprotegidos si se activaba la alarma.

Entonces, a Nat se le ocurrió una loca idea. Todos se estaban marchando a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Nat**: Kari, TK necesito de verdad comentarles una cosa. ¿Me siguen? –Natsuki los guió a un rincón del comedor en común que se hallaba medio alejado de toda multitud, llevaba su caja plateada en los brazos y Etsumon estaba junto a ella observando que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para escuchar. Susurrando les habló. –Aún quedan dos horas. Sé que lograremos colocar la doceava estatua en su lugar antes del toque de queda… si quieren.

La chica señaló la pared que tenía detrás.

**TK**: ¿Bromeas? ¡Vamos! Podría ser muy tarde para Angemon y Angewomon si esperamos hasta mañana.

**Kari**: ¿Y dejaremos que los demás se queden aquí? ¿Nos escaparemos?

**Nat**: Etsumon y yo estaremos para protegerlos, no se preocupen, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El rostro de la chica cambió a una mueca que no podía interpretarse, ninguno de los dos entendió lo que ella quería reflejar con esa mueca así que Kari agregó:

**Kari**: Lo que pasa es que no quiero que nadie se arriesgue.

**Nat**: Escúchame Kari, debes cambiar esa manera de pensar, si nadie nunca se arriesgara por ti, morirías en el intento de salir de aquí. –ella quedó estupefacta con esas palabras, y relajando el rostro en un gesto más amable, Nat continuó: -Tranquila, Etsumon y yo sabemos cuidarnos, este es nuestro hogar, he pasado aquí más de quince años de mi vida.

**TK**: ¡Oye! ¿Cuántos años tienes? –sorprendido.

**Nat**: Doce.

**TK**: Eso no tiene sentido.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Larga historia, luego les digo –La muchacha apoyó la caja sobre la pared –Cuando gusten.

Primero pasó Etsumon, para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, después pasaron TK y Kari, y por último Nat quién cerró la puerta. Etsumon sabía dnde estaba la piedra exactamente así que todos la siguieron con cautela, tenían miedo de que se activara la alarma y de ser vistos.

Nat les hizo entrega de la última estatua. Mihiramon, el digimon tigre. La estatua estaba tallada en piedra preciosa brillante como todas las anteriores, pero se diferenciaba en que esta llevaba dos colores, rosa claro y verde esmeralda. Se adentraron en la ciudad del renacimiento, sin saber que estaban allí. No lo habían notado. La ciudad del renacimiento estaba tan diferente, tan oscura, tan destrozada, tan triste. Si se comparaba con lo que era antes, llena de colores vívidos y, formas y digieggs divertidos, el resultado era depresión.

**Kari**: (Apenada) ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

**TK**: Daemon.

**Etsumon**: Te equivocas. Daemon no se ensucia las manos, este lugar huele a Piddomon y LadyDevimon.

Los dos ahogaron un grito de espanto ¿Tenían que luchar contra sus propios digimons? ¿Tenían que verlos sufrir aún más para colocar la estatua que los salvaría? ¿Daemon sabía acaso que ellos debían colocar esa estatua y por eso envió a LadyDevimon y Piddomon? Si lo sabía fue una maniobra algo tonta, ya que si ellos lograban colocar la estatua, perdería a los dos digimons. ¿Acaso Deamon contaba con que esos dos digimons los matarían?

**Nat**: (Susurrando) Escuchen, Etsumon y yo iremos por este lado y los distraeremos, ustedes rodeen la piedra y coloquen la estatua. Prométanme que pase lo que pase, no se detendrán.

Kari: No puedo hacerlo, soy demasiado débil. No aguantaría jamás verlos luchar contra nosotros. No lo soporto. Por favor. –Sus ojos cafés estaban bañados en lágrimas y sus manos temblaban- no quiero verla sufrir. Es mi digimon.

**TK**: Kari, debes ser fuerte, no será por mucho tiempo y sanarán.

**Kari**: TK ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿De verdad te gusta la idea?

**TK**: Detesto la idea de que luchen en nuestra contra, pero no son ellos, no son libres, no son quienes conocemos, y quiero que regresen, por eso haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos.

Kari lo miro a los ojos, no podía entender la cantidad de esperanza que habitaba en TK, asintió tratando de comprender como podía tener una sonrisa en sus labios en un momento como ese. Ambos se marcharon y fue el turno de Etsumon. Ella se movió con agilidad, como era acostumbrado, y a los pocos segundos, ya estaba a dos pasos de LadyDevimon y Piddmon.

**LadyDevimon**: Mira Piddomon, mira quien regresó.

**Piddomon**: Mmmm… ¡Pero mira nada más! Es el digimon del más allá* ¿Cómo te trata tu dueña humana, mascotita?

Nat puso los ojos en blanco, Daemon aparte de volver malignos a los digimons los hacía estúpidos.

**Etsumon**: No he venido a hablar.

**LadyDevimon**: Es una pena… a nosotros nos encanta charlar con nuestros juguetes de caza… ¡Onda de la oscuridad!

Etsumon fue más rápida y esquivó los murciélagos malditos que LadyDevimon le lanzó.

**Piddomon**: ¡Pluma de fuego!

De sus manos se dispararon unas veinte plumas ardientes que volaban como dardos a gran velocidad. Etsumon creó un campo de fuerza justo a tiempo para que el ataque rebotara.

**Piddomon**: Tu suerte se agotará en algún momento y nosotros ganaremos.

**Etsumon**: Veremos quien ríe al último.

Luces blancas y luces negras corrían de una punta a la otra del "campo de batalla", golpeaban a uno y a otro, rebotaban en los campos de fuerza una y otra vez, dejaban a la pobre Etsumon débil, pero ella se mantenía en pie, era increíble su fuerza de voluntad.

**Etsumon**: No dejaré que la oscuridad invada sus corazones ¡Lazo de fe!

Una soga blanca salió de una de sus alas y ató a LadyDevimon quemándole en los puntos donde la soga le tocaba la piel.

**Piddomon**: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tornado de apoyo!

Sus alas se envolvieron en llamas y Piddomon comenzó a girar creando un torbellino de fuego, se abalanzó sobre Etsumon lastimándola muy gravemente.

**Nat**: ¡ETSUMON!

…

**TK**: Vamos Kari.

**Kari**: ¡No quiero ver!

**TK**: No les pasará nada, ellos estarán bien, puedo sentirlo.

Rodearon la piedra sigilosos, sus dos digimons estaban distraídos lastimando a Etsumon, aprovecharon el momento para tantear la piedra y colocar juntos la estatua de Mihiramon. Se encontraban ahora muy lejos de donde LadyDevimon, Piddomon y Etsumon luchaban, se hallaban en el espacio vacío y blanco. Ahora estaban en paz, en la tranquilidad de la nada. Por un largo rato nada sucedió, entonces de la nada dos imágenes una de un digimon y otra de un digimon diferente aparecieron, ambos tenían alas doradas y armaduras celestes, se hacían enormes mediante avanzaban. Únicamente eso. Después volvieron al lugar de la pelean.

Con grandes sonrisas supieron que su deseo fue que sus digimons digievolucionaran, pero al darse vuelta, sus compañeros digimons seguían siendo los poseídos Angemon y Angewomon. El deseo no se había cumplido. ¿Esperanzas de qué le quedaban ahora a TK? Kari estaba deprimida, por un momento había creído que ese deseo podría sacar la oscuridad de sus digimons.

En ese momento una esfera de luz blanca cegadora iluminó el lugar, pero esa luz no provenía de la pelea. La esfera blanca viajó por toda la ciudad iluminándolo todo a su paso. Con su resplandor puro la ciudad del renacimiento volvía a ser bella y colorida. La esfera de luz frenó delante de Natsuki, ella entendió lo que sucedía y la tomó, entonces la luz se transformó en algo sólido, un hermoso digiegg blanco con un símbolo extraño. El símbolo de la fe.

**Etsumon**: Etsumon armor digivol a… Mistycmon.

Un ángel femenino apareció en el cielo, con dos pares de alas, una vara de oro sólido, largo y bellísimo cabello, fino, como hebras de oro y grandes ojos verdes, un anillo sagrado adornaba su muñeca derecha y una cinta celeste cielo rodeaba su brazo izquierdo.

**Mistycmon**: Su tiempo ha expirado. Luz de esperanza, regresa a estos digimons y no permitas que la oscuridad invada sus días.

Mistycmon formó con su vara un triángulo y este lanzó un rayo de luz blanca sobre Piddomon y LadyDevimon.

…

**Tai**: ¡Kari! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! ¿Dónde se habían…? Es… ¿Salamon?

**Matt**: Y este es… ¿Tokomon?

Los niños elegidos se habían preocupado por TK y Kari, porque no habían ido a dormir. Estaban desesperados buscándolos, cuando los vieron aparecer por una pared. Matt y Tai desearon profundamente matar a Nat por haber dejado que salieran ¡Esa chica estaba loca! Pero el hecho de que Salamon y Tokomon los acompañaran los descolocó un poco.

**Nat**: (Casi en un susurro) Lo siento. No quería esperar más tiempo. Hemos ido a colocar la última estatua.

Joe abrió muy grande los ojos.

**Davis**: ¿Lo consiguieron?

**TK**: (Mirando a Nat con una sonrisa) Sí.

Yolei los miraba maravillada, ellos solos se habían enfrentado con digimons de mucho poder ¡Que grandiosos eran!

**Sora**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Kari**: Con TK queríamos pedir que nuestros digimons volvieran a ser los de antes. Pero en ese espacio blanco, los vimos de otra manera, digievolucionados. Aunque cuando volvimos a el campo de batalla ellos no habían cambiado.

Ninguno de los niños entendió el por qué así que Nat se apresuró en agregar…

**Nat**: Al colocar la doceava estatua se cumplió lo que la profecía decía: "La fe podrá socorrer a los digimons poseídos."

**Davis**: (En tono burlón) ¡Qué! Un rayo de fe cayó del cielo y se curaron.

**TK**: (Algo molesto) No. Apareció el digiegg de la fe, resultó ser de Nat, Etsumon digievolucionó a Mistycmon y les lanzó un rayo de fe a Piddomon y LadyDevimon.

**Kari**: Entonces ellos digievolucionaron a Ophanimon y Seraphimon, los digimons que vimos en el espacio blanco.

**Nat**: Pero estaban tan débiles a causa de toda la oscuridad que llevaban dentro de sus cuerpos que volvieron a sus formas de Salamon y Tokomon.

**Izzy**: ¿El digiegg de la fe fue el que apareció? ¿Cuál es ese?

**Nat**: También se hace llamar el digiegg legendario.

**Mimi**: Por favor, háblame en términos que yo pueda entender.

**Nat**: ¿Saben cuál fue el primer emblema creado? –Todos negaron y algunos se encogieron de hombros –el primero fue el emblema de la fe. Por ese motivo es legendario este digiegg.

**Ken**: ¿Por qué te pertenece a ti?

Natsuki puso los ojos en banco y metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su short, sacó una larga cadena dorada con una especie de medalla blanca colgada en una etiqueta. No. No era una medalla, era el emblema de la fe.

**Nat**: El emblema de la fe me pertenece. Ese es mi "don". Yo fui la primera niña elegida.

**Izzy**: (Perplejo) Si… me doy cuenta de que era solo el principio…

**Nat**: Yo estuve detrás de su selección y de que puedan entrar y salir de este mundo. Es una historia muy larga, y da muchas vueltas. Pero puedo hacerles un pequeño resumen.

**Cody**: Si, por favor.

**Davis**: (Interrumpiendo) Yo hubiera apostado lo que quieras a que la primer niña elegida era más vieja que tú, tan sólo tienes doce años… ¿Tu madre te concibió en el digimundo?

**Nat**: (Ignorado la estupidez de Davis) Yo tenía tres años cuando mi digivice apareció en la pantalla de mi computadora. Simplemente apareció, yo apenas sabía hablar correctamente y caminar sola sin tropezarme, solo me acerque en parte de curiosa, y podría decirse que la computadora me succionó y me trajo hasta aquí. Al digimundo. Conocí a Etsumon desde su digihuevo, ella creció conmigo y yo con ella, maduramos juntas, y recibí mi emblema cuando cumplí los diez años. Por algún motivo que desconozco regresé a casa. Volvía a tener tres años. Mi padre y mi tío estaban muy preocupados por mi, ya que no había pasado esa noche en la casa. Algo que les llamó mucho la atención era que yo sabía hacer cosas que normalmente uno no aprende a los tres años, de un día para el otro.

**Joe**: Claro, porque en realidad viviste más años de los que tenías.

**Nat**: ¡Exacto! Les conté a mi padre y a mi tío lo que había sucedido, mi padre no me creyó. Mi tío Gennai, si lo hizo, él siempre creyó en cosas por el estilo. Cuando cumplí cuatro años, mi tío entró conmigo al digimundo, para ese entonces la oscuridad lo cubría todo. El mundo digital se había congelado desde el momento en que yo me había marchado, Etsumon y yo pasamos entonces cinco años intentando desterrar a Daemon del digimundo y mucho más tiempo intentando proteger todo este mundo digital de las garras de Apokalymon, y así, el digimundo volvería a la normalidad. Pero el poder de mi digivice era más débil, así que mi tío decidió clonarse, y todos juntos creamos los ocho digivices y los ocho emblemas que me ayudarían con el problema. Regresé al mundo real, volvía a tener cuatro años y era muy inteligente para mi edad. Recorrí toda la ciudad buscándolos a ustedes junto con unos digimons de la luz que denominamos Homeostasis y que algunos de ustedes conocieron en sus primeras aventuras aquí.

**Mimi**: Sí. Eran esas lucecitas que poseyeron a Kari para hablarnos.

**Nat**: Sí... Porque ellos no poseen un cuerpo físico. Tardamos tan solo doce horas en recolectar toda la información necesaria. Y cuando regresé por mi computadora, por un estúpido error, mi padre entró conmigo. El digimundo se encontraba en un peor estado del que lo había encontrado la vez anterior. Mi tío y mi padre comenzaron diferentes proyectos para ayudar a este mundo, ahí fue cuando mi digivice se convirtió en el primer D-3 y recibió el poder de mi emblema. Con ese poder en nuestras manos, Etsumon y yo logramos desterrar a Daemon y fuimos restaurándolo todo. Pero…

**Yolei**: ¿Por qué siempre hay un pero?

**Nat**: (Ignorando la pregunta) Pero Daemon se buscó otro lugar, el mundo oscuro, ese mundo se creó con los archivos y programas eliminados de las computadoras humanas, con los virus y la oscuridad de Daemon. Daemon creó esos "pequeños mundos" paralelos al digimundo, donde cayeron TK, Kari, Gatomon y Angemon. Bueno… yo fui atrapada en uno de esos, una vez. Mi padre fue a rescatarme cayendo en la trampa de los colones malvados y… ya saben lo que Daemon le hace a los que captura, así que déjenme omitir esa parte de la historia. La cuestión es que me debilité. Daemon aprovechó, me desterró del digimundo y cerró todas las puertas. Y me quede sola. Con cuatro años, en el mundo real. Me mandaron a un reformatorio. A los siete años me adoptó un señor que había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente de trenes. Un año después, más o menos, ustedes volvían, delante de toda una ciudad, al digimundo con el poder de los emblemas. Vi todas sus peleas en el digimundo, hasta que mataron a Piedmon… antes de su última batalla contra Apocalymon, yo entré al digimundo de nuevo. Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, mientras ustedes acababan con la oscuridad del digimundo, es decir con Apocalymon, Etsumon y yo sacamos a Daemon del mundo oscuro para que ya no se hiciese más fuerte y no pueda volver a entrar en el digimundo. Lo logramos, lo encerramos en la Dark Área. Ustedes se marcharon y mi tío y yo creamos los televisores, para poder comunicarnos mediante ellos. Nos dimos cuenta de que para arreglar para siempre la curvatura de este mundo, debíamos dejar el poder de todos los emblemas en el digimundo. Y así lo hicimos, primero yo use mi fe, y después los llamamos a ustedes quienes muy contentos aceptaron. Pero faltaba una. Una que se creó por accidente. El emblema de la bondad.

Ken tragó saliva ruidosamente.

**Nat**: Cuando nos enteramos de este emblema, debíamos escogerle un niño o una niña. Te elegimos a ti, Ken, porque eres la bondad personificada… pero a ti también te corrompió la oscuridad, tu emblema no pudo cumplir su misión, y eso, sumado a que ahora Daemon está de nuevo en su mundo, es igual a un desequilibrio total en el digimundo.

**Ken**: De verdad lo siento.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) No te culpo –Y guiñándole un ojo agregó- jamás lo hice… es más, si quieres, puedo arreglar tu penar.

El chico se asustó con ese comentario, ¿Arreglar su penar? ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? Ella no podía leer las mentes así que no tenía por qué saber de qué se sentía mal, Ken, y de que no. Además el jamás había hablado con Nat acerca de su pasado.

**Ken**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Nat**: Ahora que tengo mi digiegg, tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo ¿No tienes fe?

No. Él no se consideraba un chico de fe. El no creía que las cosas se podían arreglar, él tenía una frase para la fe: Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Por qué creería que su pasado podía cambiar si no era así?

**Ken**: Yo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres arreglar?

**Nat**: (Poniendo los ojos en blanco) Tu D-3 tontuelo.

El muchacho se sorprendió por la respuesta. ¿Su D-3? ¿Para qué quería cambiar su D-3? ¿Qué pretendía arreglar en él? ¿Su oscuridad?

Guardó silencio un momento.

Ella quería sacarle lo negro a su D-3. ¿A eso se refería? Era algo extraño el hecho de que un D-3 corrompido por la oscuridad llegara a cambiar, en realidad, Ken no creía que se pudiera cambiar su pasado. Las cosas pasaban por algo, y si su D-3 se había vuelto negro a causa de la oscuridad debía quedarse negro ¿O no? ¿Podía cambiar? ¿Qué sucedería si su D-3 se convertía en el D-3 que debía haber tenido desde un principio? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Ken le tendió su D-3 negro. Nat sonrió, tal vez tenía salvación. La muchacha colocó el propio, blanco, apuntando al de Ken. Una luz blanca salió de D-3 blanco y una luz negra salió disparada del D-3 negro, las dos luces chocaron en un punto y se convirtieron en un solo haz de luz, de color violeta. Cuando esta se apagó, permitió ver que ya no existía el D-3 negro, si no que ahora era violeta oscuro. Nat aseguró que ese era el color original de su D-3 y se lo pasó de nuevo a Ken.

El chico no podía creerlo. ¿Al fin se había librado de la oscuridad que yacía en el? Susurró un emocionado "Gracias" pero Nat se rió sarcásticamente.

**Nat**: No he terminado.

Su rostro se tornó serio y concentrado. Se paró de golpe, asustando a muchos de los chicos, tomó a Ken muy bruscamente por los pelos y le colocó el D-3 blanco en la nuca. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido como de explosión, Yolei gritó asustada y Nat retiró su D-3. Al retirarlo, todos observaron que de él tendía un fino hilo dorado que se adentraba en la nuca de Ken. Nat comenzó a tirar del hilo, hasta que el extremo que salió del cuello de Ken Ichijoji se vio atado a una cosa negra y puntiaguda.

**Nat**: Allí estabas pequeña semillita –La chica sonrió a Ken y le tendió la cosa negra y puntiaguda- ¡Haz con ella lo que quieras!

El chico observó un buen rato aquella extraña cosa, esa era su semilla, esa era la original, esa pequeña porquería, era lo que tantos años había estado plantado en su cuerpo, oscureciendo su vida. Ken no podía creerlo, era difícil de creer si uno no lo veía, cada vez más lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

No sabía cómo agradecérselo, no sabía que decirle, Nat había hecho tanto por él.

**Nat**: No me lo agradezcas. Yo tenía que hacerlo de todas maneras.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando! Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo :)


	11. El Ejército de Daemon

**El Ejército de Daemon**

**Yolei**: Buenos días Cody, hola Armadillomon. Buenos días Kari, hola Salamon. Buenos días Davis, hola Veemon. Buenos días Tai, hola Agumon. Buenos días Joe, hola Gomamon. Buenos días Mimi, hola Palmon. Buenos días Izzy, hola Tentomon. Buenos días Nat, hola Etsumon. Buenos días Ken, hola Wormmon. Buenos días TK, hola Tokomon. Buenos días Matt, hola Gabumon. Buenos días Sora, hola Biyomon.

**Todos**: ¡Buenos días Yolei, hola Hawkmon!

Esa frase era muy común decirla con desanimo, cansados o dormidos, pero aquel día, no solo Yolei y Hawkmon, sino _todos _los niños elegidos se encontraban de muy buen humor. Habían terminado con la primera misión y eso les alegraba un poco. No querían pensar en lo que venía, sino en la alegría de lo que estaban viviendo, tenían de vuelta a Salamon y Tokomon, tenían en su poder el digiegg de la fe, la oscuridad que yacía en Ken fue extinguida, estaban juntos, felices, no había nada mejor.

Pensar en el futuro les asustaba en realidad. La simple idea de regresar al mundo oscuro, le ponía la piel de gallina a Kari, y TK no quería saber nada con respecto al asunto. En cambio Ken, él si quería ir, él estaba preparado para ir, ahora que ya no poseía oscuridad en su interior, ahora que estaba limpio, él estaba listo, pero aun así prefería no pensar, era mejor no hacerse la idea, ya que la oscuridad solía sorprender.

En vez de imaginar el futuro, recordaban el pasado. Algunos de sus momentos favoritos que vivieron juntos.

**Davis**: No hubo mejores vacaciones de navidad que las pasadas.

Todos sonrieron, Davis tenía mucha razón.

**Kari**: Fueron las mejores vacaciones del mundo.

**Izzy**: ¿Lo dices por los chicos chinos?

Kari se sonrojó, no, no lo decía por los chicos chinos, en realidad ella hablaba de TK. Ellos juntos habían pasado unas hermosas vacaciones, se lo pasaron charlando y paseado los dos, pero prefirió callar ante aquel comentario. La verdad era que se había olvidado de los _chicos chinos_.

**Sora** **y** **Yolei**: (Riendo) ¡Ana, Laura y Juri! ¡La Comida Rusa!

**Tai** **y** **TK**: ¡Las francesas!

Agumon y Tokomon asentían enérgicamente con la cabeza, recordando a Floramon y la niña elegida de Francia. Kari, Yolei, Nat y Sora levantaron una ceja como quejándose de la vulgar manera en que recordaban tan entretenido viaje, mientras que Mimi y los demás reían.

**Cody** **y** **Joe**: ¡Las playas de Australia!

**Mimi**: Yo no fui a ningún lado en esas vacaciones, pero me encantó volver a ver a Palmon.

**Ken** **y** **Matt**: ¡Latinoamérica!

**Nat**: Hablan como si les impresionara, Latinoamérica es fantástica.

**Ken**: ¿Has ido en estas vacaciones?

¿Por qué no se había callado? Ese maldito orgullo de ser mitad latina no le permitía quedarse con las palabras en la boca.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Mi madre vivía en Argentina, y yo solía ir a visitar a mis abuelos allí.

**Davis**: (Desconcertado) ¡Oh! Y… ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones de navidad?

La joven se rió amargamente, pero nadie la siguió, ya que nadie entendía nada, nunca nada.

**Nat**: (Suspiró) Estaba aquí, en el digimundo, despertando a todos los clones de mi tío y enviándolos a diferentes puntos del mundo para que pudieran ayudarlos a ustedes.

La mesa quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer que aquella niña hubiera desperdiciado sus vacaciones de navidad por ayudarlos a ellos, ¿Gennai no podía hacerlo solo? ¿Nat siempre estuvo detrás de todo lo que hacían? Las buenas cosas que les sucedieron, ¿Fueron por qué Nat las planeó? Esa chica que tenían en frente, esa que recién conocían, ella fue quien procesó la información, ella fue quien los eligió, no sola pero al fin y al cabo ella lo hizo ya que tomó la última decisión ¿Cómo supo que eran ellos? ¿Nunca dudó en poner a otros en su lugar? Ella, que vivió más años de los que parecía, ella y Gennai habían hecho los digivices, los emblemas, los digieggs, ella había abierto las puertas al digimundo en todos esos puntos, ella siempre estuvo con ellos, pero ellos nunca la vieron, jamás habían oído su nombre, nunca les contaron que alguien más estaba involucrado en todo esto, y menos que era una humana. ¿Por qué? Estaban intentando protegerla o simplemente ella no quería darse a conocer. Piximon, Whamon, Chuumon, Wizardmon, todos ellos, ¿La conocían? Sus compañeros digimons, jamás habían oído hablar de ella, ¿Alguien sí?

¿Y qué pasaba si Nat no era más que una trampa, una mentira? No, no podía serlo, Gennai era su tío y ella había dado su vida y su familia por aquel mundo, además, estaba Etsumon, todo eso era motivo para no dudar, pero si tenían la explicación, ¿Por qué les costaba tanto trabajo creer en su historia?

Esa chica era un misterio, no había más vueltas que darle al tema, todo el digimundo era un misterio grande y complicado.

**Davis**: Creo… creo que… te mereces un día de descanso, Nat.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Eso no estaría nada mal... Pero, aunque es una oferta tentadora, debo rechazarla.

**Yolei**: (Escandalizada) ¿¡Por qué!?

Nat no podía entender como aquellos chicos no se tomaban en serio sus responsabilidades de niños elegidos para con el digimundo

**Nat**: La oscuridad no se toma días libres, la fe tampoco.

**Kari**: Pero esta vez, la fe, acompañará a los niños elegidos a un día de campo, olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones.

Nat rió, si sería fantástico un día así, pero no podía concederse tan lindo deseo. Su trabajo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. De ella y Etsumon dependían muchas personas, tal vez hasta todos los mundos, era necesario terminar esta tarea. Después tendría tiempo para hacer cosas de gente normal, ahora debería salvar al planeta y todas sus dimensiones paralelas.

**Nat**: Tengo trabajo importante que hacer, no puedo dejar esto, si lo abandono, puede que resulte más difícil lograrlo en otra oportunidad. Debo encontrar al ejército oscuro y regresarlo a la normalidad con mi D-3.

**Ken**: ¿A la normalidad?

**Nat**: (Asintiendo) Por favor, Ken, deberías haberte dado cuenta. -El chico negó, un poco desconcertado, con la cabeza. Nat puso los ojos en blanco y explicó- Daemon tiene un ejército de _digimons _que fueron creados por él, esos que son las versiones malignas de los buenos digimons, esos que no tienen almas como los HiAndromon, y también tiene un ejército de digimons con su respectivo digimon Tamer.

**Davis**: ¿Digimon Tamer? ¿Qué significa Tamer?

Nat abrió los ojos asombrada por el hecho de que ellos, justamente ellos, no conozcan ese término. ¿Siempre les dijeron niños elegidos? Era algo raro, ¿Cómo unos Tamers no conocen el término "Tamer"?

**Izzy**: Es… entrenador en inglés, entrenador de digimons, sus compañeros, humanos, como nosotros. –Nat asintió feliz de que alguien tenía inteligencia en ese enorme grupo –Ahora la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quiénes son los pobres chicos que cayeron en sus manos?

**Nat**: (Apenada) Son los pequeños en los que fueron plantadas las semillas de la oscuridad, por ese motivo no quería dejar a Ken sólo en la lucha el primer día que llegaron aquí, Daemon podía aparecer y llevárselo a él también, por eso era tan importante colocar las doce estatuas para conseguir mi digiegg, por eso es _mi _trabajo y sólo _yo_ puedo realizarlo. Debo sacar las semillas de los cuerpos de esos niños, como lo hice con Ken, antes de que sea muy tarde y vuelvan a florecer.

**Ken**: (Con ojos desorbitados) Creíamos que el crecimiento había frenado.

**Nat**: Lo hizo… parcialmente, verás… las copias de estas semillas son controladas ahora por Deamon, él decide cuando frena su crecimiento. Sólo puede frenar definitivamente y por cuenta propia del humano que la posea en las semillas originales, es decir, sólo en la tuya Ken.

Izzy se removió en su asiento molesto consigo mismo.

**Izzy**: Había escuchado algo sobre eso, pero creí que no pasaría en estos casos, estos niños tenían el apoyo de sus padres, al igual que Ken, eran queridos.

**Nat**: Lo que ocurre es que cuando uno esta rodeado de oscuridad, sólo tienes dos opciones…

**Ken**: Seguirla o caer… -El muchacho miraba a Nat con expresión decidida- tengo que acompañarte, Wormmon y yo iremos contigo. Lo necesito.

**Nat**: Yo… -Ella no quería que fuera, él había sufrido tanto por culpa de la oscuridad que Nat prefería hacer esto sola, pero al ver su rostro, notó que era cierto, el necesitaba ver a esos niños bien, se creía culpable de lo que les había sucedido- Si, Ken. Lo sé.

Nat ya estaba parada, se disponía a marcharse, tal vez si Ken no se daba cuenta ella podría escaparse, pero aunque lo intentó, no funcionó, apenas movió un pie hacia la pared que utilizaban como puerta, Ken se paró a su lado y siguió todos sus movimientos.

**Kari**: También tengo que ir… Sé lo que hace la oscuridad, he vivido aterrada por ese mundo mucho tiempo, aprendí que cuando la luz se hace fuerte, las sombras también se agrandan, y ya es el momento de que la luz ilumine por completo la oscuridad.

Nat estaba incomoda, era demasiado, Kari no podía arriesgarse tanto, era tan inocente y buena, además Tai y muchos otros no dejarían que fuera, se sumarían al grupo y todos terminarían fritos como papas en aceite hirviendo, si todos entraban en el mundo de la oscuridad estaban aseguradas más muertes.

**Davis**: Si Kari va, yo también voy. Alguien debe cuidarla y ese seré yo.

A Nat se le escapó una escandalosa risotada.

**Nat**: Lo siento Davis, pero te aplastarían como a un pobre, indefenso e ingenuo mosquito. Tú no conoces el poder de la oscuridad, jamás te viste envuelto entre las sombras, solo. Además, tampoco tienes el poder de un emblema para sobrevivir.

Davis puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos en protesta contra la decisión, pero Nat no iba a cambiar de postura, tenían razón sus palabras, nadie más podía entrar en el grupo, aunque quisiera, sería en extremo peligroso.

Muchos empezaron a protestar, los gritos molestaban a los demás digimons, por lo que a Nat se le ocurrió una estúpida idea, podría decirles a todos que se fueran a preparar a las habitaciones, entonces ella aprovecharía y junto con Etsumon se irían dejándolos allí. No les gustará cuando ellas regresen pero era lo mejor, y si no era así, si todos iban, todos morirían.

**TK**: Yo iré. Yo conocí ese mundo alguna vez, y en más de una ocasión me sentí envuelto en los brazos de la oscuridad, tengo derecho a pelear para que nadie más tenga que sufrir lo que yo sufrí. Además, les faltarían esperanzas si no voy con ustedes.

Eso la desconcertó, TK tenía algo de razón, estaba en todo sus derechos pelear contra Daemon, él les había hecho algo malo a todos, por lo que valía la pena luchar, había arruinado el digimundo y eso no tenía perdón.

Aun así, sabiendo que todos juntos podrían Nat seguía firmemente aferrada a la idea de ir sola, aunque no se los dijo. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos diferentes, algunos decían que debían acompañarla, otros que no debían arriesgarse, otros que sola no podría y otros que sola era mejor ya que le permitía actuar más rápido. ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? ¿Qué sucedía si por su culpa todos morían? Y si ella iba sola y moría sola ¿Sería mejor?

El D-3 blanco, que estaba sobre la mesa, brilló, una columna de luz salió de él y la imagen virtual del señor Gennai apareció en medio de la mesa donde todos discutían.

Señor Gennai: Niños elegidos, tengo un aviso de gran importancia… El ejército de Daemon se aproxima, están muy cerca. Daemon los ha enviado a buscarte Nat, todos vienen hacia aquí.

**Nat**: (Parándose nuevamente) Iré a por ellos. Tengo mi digiegg, y si Kari, TK y Ken me acompañan seremos los cuatro emblemas más poderosos, podemos contra él.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Natsi, querida sobrinita mía, recuerda que si atrapan a alguno de ustedes cuatro, el resto estaría perdido.

**Nat**: También estarían perdidos si no hacemos nada al respecto.

**Kari**: Iremos de todos modos, señor Gennai.

**TK**: Pelearemos por todos, en conjunto.

**Ken**: Deberíamos salir y esperarlos afuera. Si estamos preparados será más rápido.

Muchas voces protestaron.

**Yolei**: ¿Y qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto? ¿Jugar a las cartas? ¡Oh, no! Ninguno tiene cartas.

La ironía de Yolei hizo reír al señor Gennai.

**Davis**: No dejaré a Kari con TK… digo, a Kari desprotegida.

Esa otra acotación también divirtió al señor Gennai y prefirió escucharlos antes de interrumpir.

**Matt**: Somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto.

**Sora**: ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!

**Yolei**: ¡Bingo! ¡BINGO! ¡BIINGOOO!

Nat no quería que se arriesgaran tanto, en realidad quería que se volvieran a su mundo donde estarían más seguros, además no tenían mucho que hacer ellos allí, ya que sólo ella tenía el D-3 blanco para "Sanar" a los digimons y las personas poseídas.

**Mimi**: No importa que la oscuridad sea tanta, no importa que jamás hayamos pisado el mundo de las tinieblas, los amigos se apoyan entre sí.

**Cody**: No los dejaremos solos nunca.

**Izzy**: Comprendemos lo que ustedes han sufrido y que sean tan importantes para esta situación, pero estaremos ahí para ayudarlos.

**Tai**: Si los niños elegidos nos unimos, nada nos aplastará.

Los digimons también quisieron acotar algunas cosas y así decidieron revelarles una antigua profecía que ellos habían descubierto un tiempo atrás… pero nunca le habían encontrado un significado, hasta ese momento.

**Palmon** **y** **Hawkmon**: "La pureza empieza con la sinceridad."

**Gomamon** **y** **Armadillomon**: "La sinceridad es hermana de la amistad."

**Gabumon** **y** **Veemon**: "La amistad comienza con el amor."

**Biyomon** **y** **Hawkmon**: "El amor va de la mano con el valor".

**Agumon** **y** **Veemon**: "El valor se intensifica con el conocimiento."

**Tentomon** **y** **Armadillomon**: "El conocimiento fortalece la bondad".

**Wormmon**: "La bondad alimenta a la luz de la esperanza."

**Patamon** **y** **Gatomon**: "La luz de la esperanza nutre la fe".

**Etsumon**: "La fe da vida." Lo dice la profecía, somos una cadena, nos necesitamos.

Nat hizo un gesto extraño, no estaba segura de que fuera bueno que todos se enfrentaran a Daemon. Pero recordaba esa parte de la profecía, estaba tan claro en su memoria como el agua cristalina del océano net. "Y la vida es el destino que alegre imagina lo que nos llevará a la paz." Era la siguiente frase. Nat no sabía dónde habían oído esa profecía los digimons, pero nada de eso importaba en realidad. Ella no los iba a dejar morir. Además, era parte de su trabajo salvarlos a todos.

**Nat**: Yo… creo que me he acostumbrado a trabajar en solitario.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Ya tienen la respuesta. Todo está en la Profecía que acaban de recitar. No se separen, niños elegidos, unidos hacen la fuerza.

La imagen del señor Gennai desapareció. La sala entera quedó en silencio, nadie había prestado real atención a los demás digimons, ahora todos los que habían oído la conversación los miraban boquiabiertos, como si supieran lo que pasaría ahora, estaban maravillados con la idea de que por fin acabaran con Daemon y todo su ejército.

La mirada de Davis era de satisfacción, tal vez por el hecho de que había separado a TK y Kari o tal vez porque esta vez lucharía por fin hasta matar y no hasta que el otro digimon se alejara lo suficiente. Yolei hizo que Hawkmon comiera hasta reventar porque "tenía que almacenar mucha energía". Armadillomon y Cody hacían una especie de yoga con posiciones de Kendo, Tokomon, Veemon, Agumon y Gomamon querían hacer lo mismo, pero no les salió nada bien, ya que Agumon le erró al cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y piso la cola de Gomamon. Los dos cayeron al suelo y rodaron tirando con ellos a Veemon y Tokomon.

**Davis**: Acabemos con esto.

**Matt**: Ya es hora.

**Sora**: ¿Alguien tiene algún plan?

…

Izzy abrió su computadora portátil, ya estaban arriba, bastante lejos de la entrada a la fortaleza subterránea. El señor Gennai armó para ellos una conexión con el mundo real y la computadora portátil de Izzy, pero tendían un límite, a las dos horas la conexión se perdería.

Izzy había planeado lo siguiente:

Mistycmon usaría sus poderes contra los digimons poseídos, tal como lo hizo con LadyDevimon y Piddomon, y los conduciría junto con Yolei, Ken y Cody a la puerta subterránea que mantenían abierta, así, cuando estos digimons sean curados también estarían protegidos.

El resto de los digimons de los niños se encargarían de conservar a los niños de las semillas en un gran círculo al que Nat entraría y haría esos trucos con su D-3.

Entonces, Mimi, Tai, Kari, TK, Joe, Matt, Sora y Davis se turnarían para guiar a cada uno de los niños ya _curados _e Izzy los haría pasar por la computadora al mundo real.

La idea era muy buena, también había un plan B y un plan C, el plan B consistía en que si los digimons de solo datos acompañaban a los pequeños de las semillas, en lugar de ser los digimons los que encerraran a los niños, serían los chicos, y sus digimons, excluyendo a Mistycmon se ocuparían de luchar y protegerlos. Lo mismo se aplicaba al plan C, con la diferencia de que en este plan se preparaban para luchar contra Daemon.

En ese instante, Patamon, Biyomon, Hawkmon y Tentomon regresaban volando muy apresurados desde su puesto de vigilancia, cada uno habló a su compañero.

**Hawkmon**: Se acercan, Yolei.

**Tentomon**: Son demasiados, Izzy.

**Biyomon**: La buena noticia es que Daemon no vine con ellos y así será mas fácil derrotarlos.

**Patamon**: La mala noticia es que vienen solo los digimons creados por Daemon. Los humanos no están aquí, pero sus camaradas digimon si vienen, TK.

Los niños elegidos quedaron estupefactos con las noticias. ¿Cómo que venían los digimon y sus Tamers no? Seguramente era una trampa, seguro llegarían como elemento sorpresa. Y Daemon aparecería cuando todos estén débiles, esto era una trampa, no era seguro luchar ahora. Si llegaban a sufrir tales daños que no pudieran volver a moverse estaban perdidos. Pero debían hacerlo, por el bien de los digimons poseídos y del digimundo ellos debían luchar y arriesgarse, porque si ellos no lo hacían, ¿Quién lo haría? La respuesta era obvia. Nadie. Los digimons que vivían en el subterráneo no tenían la valentía, el poder, ni la fe para lograrlo. Precisaban ayuda, y para eso estaban ellos, para aliviar su penar y salvar sus vidas, aunque tuvieran que pagarlo con _sus_ propias vidas.

Los digimons digievolucionaron a su etapa máxima: WereGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Hououmon, Midorimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Paildramon, Ophanimon y Seraphimon.

Salieron al ataque. La lucha se veía muy dura, los niños elegidos sufrían con los golpes que recibían sus propios digimons. Al parecer los digimons malignos creados por Daemon habían sido modificados, ahora eran más grandes, más poderosos y más indestructibles. Los digimons poseídos atacaban en conjunto, ya que no eran tan fuertes como los demás, Mistycmon estaba trabajando muy duro devolviéndoles la fe. Se distinguían fácilmente ya que ellos tenían los ojos de color rojo sangre, había trece en total: Un Deltamon, digievolucionado de un Gizamon, un digimon de color azul que posee tres cabezas y dos rabos; Flaremon, un digimon bestia es la última etapa de Coronamon, tiene partes de su cuerpo hechas de metal; IceLeomon, es la última etapa de Leomon, es un digimon de hielo; Sleipmon, un digimon cubierto de Chrome Digizoid rojo y dorado y tiene seis patas que le permiten moverse con extrema rapidez; Lotosmon; ; Salamandermon; Bolssomon, un digimon flor, similar a un girasol morado, esta sostenida por numerosas ramas espinosas, algunas de las cuales terminan en cabezas secundarias de color amarillo que se asemejan a plantas carnívoras y posee hojas en su espalda que simulan ser alas; Tobucatmon; Shellmon; Lilamon; Kokatorimon, digievolucionado de un Daremon, es un digimon ave de blanco plumaje, rojo en la punta de la cola y violáceo en la de las alas, tiene una cresta de plumas azul marino; Meramon y Tyrannomon. De a uno en uno iban volviendo en sí, lo primero que hacían era preguntar por sus Tamers, y se enojaban al no recibir respuesta, pero igualmente se escondían en el subterráneo.

Los digimons de datos cada vez que eran destruidos, nacían dos más, era como la hidra en los cuentos de la mitología griega, llegó un momento en que no tenían un solo HiAndromon atacándolos, si no unos veinte, igual de feos y poderosos que los originales. Mistycmon se unió en la lucha, pero ni ella con sus haces de luz podía derrotarlos sin que se multiplicaran, ni siquiera lograban igualar sus fuerzas, estaban débiles, WareGreymon y MetalGarurumon regrasaron a sus etapas de Koromon y Tsunomon respectivamente, HerculesKabuterimon volvía a ser Motimon y Rosemon ahora era Tanemon. Estaban heridos, doloridos, cansados, pero seguían luchando, no se rendirían hasta que se transformaran en los digieggs que fueron alguna vez y desaparecieran, nadie les había pedido tanto, ¿Por qué actuaban así? Ya no podían mantenerse en pie por si solos ¿Por qué seguían luchando?

**IceDevimon**: ¡Rayo congelante!

Una nube de vapor congelante surgió de la boca del digimon y rodeó a Seraphimon dejándolo inmóvil. Y Seraphimon se volvió de hielo, estaba congelado y pegado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos.

**TK**: ¡SERAPHIMON!

Seraphimon cambió de forma, ahora era MagnaAngemon, ¿Qué significaba eso? Daemon había modificado los poderes de IceDevimon, sus poderes ahora mataban, MagnaAngemon moriría. l iba a desdigievolucionar hasta ser de nuevo un digiegg y desaparecer, los ojos de TK se empaparon en lágrimas, lo perdería otra vez, pero esta vez sería definitiva. Su digimon tan querido no regresaría. MagnaAngemon regresó a su etapa de Angemon.

**TK**: ¡NOOO!

El muchacho corrió hasta donde estaba Angemon, en medio de la batalla, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el hielo pero no se rompía con nada. ¿Terminaría así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía morir?

**Matt**: ¡TK! ¡Regresa!

**Kari**: ¡TK! ¡Vuelve!... ¡TEN CUIDADO!

Matt corrió a salvar a su hermano de las garras de un HiAndromon que apareció de la nada, pero Davis llegó primero, tacleó al HiAndromon y Paildramon se ocupó en alejarlo lo suficiente. Davis tiraba de TK para llevarlo de nuevo con los demás, pero él no se movía.

**Davis**: ¡Estás Loco! Muévete o nos van a matar- TK seguía con la idea de romper el hielo, no iba a moverse hasta que su digimon volviera en sí- Vamos hombre, no pierdas las esperanzas ¿Si? Te prometo que Angemon estará bien.

**TK**: Jamás perdería las esperanzas, sé que Angemon estará bien, pero el es mi mejor amigo y yo no me puedo permitir verlo sufrir sin intentar salvarlo, sé que algo sucederá y el sé recuperará, sé que tal vez este gastando energías en vano, pero Angemon me necesita y aquí estoy, con la esperanza de que mi esperanza lo salve.

**Davis**: En ese caso te ayudaré a que se duplique tu esperanza, TK.

El muchacho tomó la mano de su amigo y presionó con fuerza.

El D-3 de TK brilló, pero no fue lo único que brilló, a la altura de su corazón se dibujó el emblema de la esperanza, como había sucedido años atrás cuando todos sus amigos y el fueron desmaterializados del programa y el dibujo brilló como lo había hecho la última vez con esa hipnotizante luz amarilla. La luz que se desprendía del corazón de TK cubrió el hielo que mantenía a Angemon paralizado, derritiéndolo. Por otra parte, la luz que salía del D-3 significaba que su digiegg había reconocido otra esperanza naciente, Davis. Y Paildramon volvió entonces a Stingmon y X-Veemon. X-Veemon recibió entonces la luz del digiegg y digievolucionó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Angemon.

**X-Veemon**: X-Veemon armor digimon a… Sagittarimon.

**Angemon**: Angemon ultra digimon a… LordHolyAngemon.

**Yolei**: ¡BINGO!

LordHolyAngemon era la forma de paladín de MagnaAngemon, él y Sagittarimon trabajaron en conjunto. Los poderes de la esperanza lograron extinguir a los digimons de datos, de manera que no pudieran formarse de nuevo. No les fue difícil, juntos lograron ataques que los exterminaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así terminaron la sucia tarea y agotados ambos digimons regresaron a sus etapas en entrenamiento, DemiVeemon y Tokomon.

**TK**: Gracias, Davis. Yo… te debo una grande.

**Davis**: (Sonriendo) Ni que lo digas… amigo.

Los dos chicos volvieron con el resto de los niños elegidos, llevando a sus digimons, Davis en sus brazos y TK en la cabeza. Matt le golpeó el brazo cariñosamente a su hermano, aunque con un poco de bronca por el mal momento que le hizo pasar. Kari lo abrazó diciéndole que era un idiota y que no volviera nunca a hacerle eso, y después se fue con Davis. Todos estaban aliviados, pero esto no había terminado. Etsumon gruñó agresivamente, Nat miró a su amiga sin entender el porqué de sus actos. Gatomon y Wormmon se tensaron. A Tokomon le dio un escalofrío que le erizó la espalda y saltó de la cabeza de TK a los brazos del chico.

**Tokomon**: (Susurrando) Está cerca, puedo sentirlo TK. No estamos a salvo.

El lugar se tornó oscuro y frío, como si el sol se hubiese apagado de golpe. Y una voz áspera habló desde el cielo.

**X**: Muy bien, humanos, pero esto no fue más que un gasto de energía en vano. Las pequeñas pestes ya no están aquí.

**Etsumon**: ¿Donde los tienes Daemon? Contesta.

**Daemon**: Etsumon. Que desperdicio de excelente digimon, mira que juntarte con una despreciable humana. Jamás podré comprender como de un mismo lugar pueden nacer dos digimons totalmente diferentes. –Nat arrugó el entrecejo, no había entendido aquellas palabras- ¿No lo sabes? –Esa pregunta iba en dirección a Nat- Tu digimon es uno completamente diferente a como debería ser. Su verdadera digievolución en etapa campeón debería se Kyubimon y no _Etsumon_ tu digimon es el resultado de una digievolución errónea.

**Etsumon**: No le hagas caso Nat. El sólo quiere confundirte. Me gané esta digievolución gracias a tu emblema, por eso es diferente a la de los demás en mi especie, pero yo soy feliz así.

**Daemon**: ¿De verdad lo eres? ¿Traicionar a tu especie te hace feliz?

**Etsumon**: A lo que tú llamas una traición, es para mí un orgullo. Y a lo que llamas orgullo es para mí una traición. Ahora contesta, ¿Dónde dejaste a esos niños?

**Daemon**: (Riendo) Das lástima. Aquellas cosas con vida humana se ofrecieron para cumplir una misión.

**Davis**: ¿Dónde están? ¡Pedazo de alcornoque con patas, contesta!

Daemon se rió, tal vez por la forma en que Davis se dirigió a él o tal vez por el tono de desesperación que había en su voz, el malvado digimon rebanó el aire con una de sus negras garras del mal y dejó una suave línea en el cielo, está comenzó a abrirse, como su tuviera un cierre, y permitió ver una escena algo extraña. Era una niña humana, debía tener unos nueve años, estaba sentada en el cordón de una vereda, con la cabeza gacha y triste mirada. Al pasar una señora, la niña levantó la cabeza y susurrando le pidió que fuera buena y le diera una moneda, la señora se compadeció de la pequeña y le entregó unas pequeñas monedas, al estirar el brazo, la niña no tomó las monedas, si no que sorprendió a la buena señora, tomándola por el codo y con extremada fuerza la tiró al suelo haciéndole sangrar la nariz. La pequeña sacó de su bolsillo un aparato negro y le escaneó la nuca a la señora. La abertura en el cielo se cerró y Daemon ya no estaba, el lugar estaba calido e iluminado otra vez.

**Etsumon**: (Pensativa) Todavía está muy débil, no tiene la fuerza para quedarse mucho tiempo en un mundo que no es el _suyo_. Entonces ha mandado a los niños a realizar su trabajo sucio.

**Ken**: Eran… semillas de la oscuridad.

**Kari**: Debemos regresar al mundo real.

…

Cayeron uno sobre el otro, aplastándose entre sí y entre grititos, gemidos y malas palabras, se oyó una voz que no era de ninguno de los niños.

**X**: ¿Qué significa esto?

Todos se pusieron de pie de un salto, nerviosos, reconocerían esa voz en cualquier lugar y a cualquier distancia, ese tipo los había atormentado a todos desde que empezaron a estudiar en ese colegio.

**Davis**: Señor Bunya… estábamos… nosotros.

El profesor tenía expresión desafiante, quería enterarse cual excusa diría Motomiya ahora. Pero algo lo desconcertó, unas caras conocidas aparecieron en su campo de visión.

**Señor** **Bunya**: ¿Y qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? Tengo entendido de han terminado la escuela hace un par de años, ¿No creen que ya deberían madurar?

Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi y Yolei tartamudearon tratando de pensar en una buena excusa.

**Nat**: (Con sonrisa de ángel) Estábamos jugando un juego de resistencia, para saber quién aguantaba más tiempo parado sobre un pie, cosas de niños… y terminamos cayéndonos todos, uno arriba del otro.

**Señor** **Bunya**: (Crispado) ¿Qué haces tú con…? ¿De dónde conoces tú a…?

**Nat**: Ya sabes… -Interrumpió ella aun sonriendo. –los mismos recreos, la misma escuela, los mismos profesores, son cosas de la vida, papá. – A Davis se le transformó la cara ante la última palabra de Nat, a Joe casi se le caen los anteojos, Kari, Sora, Yolei y Mimi se rieron nerviosas, TK abrió los ojos como platos, Tai tenía la boca abierta y Matt e Izzy miraban a Nat y al señor Bunya buscándoles algún parecido- Además no puedes decirme que son mala gente. Hemos pasado un rato de lo más divertido. –siguiendo como si nada.

**Señor** **Bunya**: (Molesto) ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a pedirme que te cambie de curso con estos chicos? ¿Por eso haces esto? ¿No quieres a tus compañeros? ¿Te llevas mejor con la gente del 6º "A"? Dime.

**Nat**: (Rascándose la frente) En realidad no iba a pedirte nada. Pero ya que preguntas… no. No quiero a mis compañeros. Y si… supongo que si me llevo mejor con los chicos de 6º "A".

**Señor** **Bunya**: (Resopló) Lo hablaremos en casa.

**Nat**: Como quieras. –Le sonrió- Yo cocino, necesitas un descanso.

El profesor se marchó bastante más sorprendido y enojado de lo que esperaba, ¿Por qué su hija se juntaba con ellos? ¿Era esa una especie de huelga contra el hecho de que no la haya cambiado de colegio como tanto deseaba?

Los niños elegidos no hablaron por un largo rato. Todos sabían que Nat era adoptada, pero ni se imaginaban que el señor Bunya, su terrible profesor de geografía sería quien la haya adoptado. A decir verdad, si conocieran a ese hombre como profesor nadie pensaría que tuviera familia, y si la tenía, se apiadaban de ella, pero quedaba muy descortés darle a Nat un pésame por el señor con quien le tocó convivir. Davis se vio tentado en decir algo desubicado en más de una ocasión, pero respetó a su amiga y simplemente dijo:

**Davis**: No teníamos ni idea de que él era tu padre adoptivo.

Nat lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía que en realidad todos le tenían pena ahora, lo que sucedía era que sólo conocían una parte de su padrastro, la parte mala y aburrida, la parte de profesor. Pero en realidad, el señor Bunya era un hombre humilde y de buen corazón, se había opacado un poco porque sus hijos y su esposa habían muerto en un accidente y ahora él estaba solo, y tal vez únicamente Nat lograba comprenderlo, ya que ella pasó por algo bastante similar. Ninguno de los dos tenía familia, ninguno de los dos era _feliz _así que Nat le sacaba una sonrisa a él y viceversa.

**TK**: Creo que lo descolocó un poco verte con nosotros.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Sí… es que… él no los quiere ni un poquitito. Seguramente cree que son mala influencia para mí.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada, pero luego cayeron en la indirecta que la niña les había dicho y exclamaron a coro: "¡OYÉ!" y ese fue el turno de Nat para reírse.

* * *

Creo que la historia ya está tomando color y se entiende un poco mejor... espero que les esté gustando, aún falta mucho por saber!

Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo...


	12. Los Niños de las Semillas

**Los Niños de las Semillas**

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, todo seguía igual.

El señor Bunya y Nat habían llegado a un acuerdo:

"La próxima semana sería el acto de inicio de clases que preparaban los alumnos de los tres 6º como tradición para inaugurar la sala de teatro, después de ese evento Nat se pasaría al salón de Kari, Davis, Ken y TK."

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de un día escolar, Nat se reunió con sus cuatro amigos para planear las visitas de ese día.

TK introdujo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y extrajo un papel medio arrugado.

**TK**: Aquí tengo las direcciones que mi mamá consiguió el año pasado. La casa más cercana de aquí es la de Noriko.

…

Noriko era la niña que dejó florecer su semilla primero, el año pasado cuando se dejó llevar por las palabras del señor Oikawa. Es hija única, una niña normalmente humilde, que ahora se sentaba en la vereda de su casa con ojos tristes, tal como lo habían visto en la grieta del digimundo. Al parecer, todos los niños tenían la misma técnica de asalto. Ken se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra, la niña lo miro algo molesta.

**Noriko**: Mira Ichijouji… digas lo que digas no cambiaré, mi felicidad está muy bien así.

**Ken**: (Impresionado) así que… me recuerdas.

**Noriko**: (Riendo) ¿Cómo no recordarte? Gracias a ti soy una niña inteligente y querida.

El rostro de Ken se opacó. ¿Él había arruinado la vida de esa pequeña? ¿Era culpa suya? Todo este tiempo él creyó que había sido culpa de Oikawa, pero, en realidad fue culpa suya, él tomó la decisión errónea de subir a esa camioneta, él dejó que le escanearan su semilla, él permitió que plantaran las copias en los cuerpos de todos esos niños inocentes.

**Ken**: Uno no es feliz así.

**Noriko**: (Sorprendida) ¿Dices que no soy feliz por ser querida?

**Ken**: Digo que no te da felicidad repartir esas semillas.

**Noriko**: (En tono defensivo) Yo reparto felicidad y eso a mí amo le encanta, es motivo suficiente para ser feliz yo.

Nat apareció de la nada y tomó bruscamente a Noriko de los pelos, colocó el D-3 blanco en la nuca de la pequeña susurrando "No hay tiempo para hablar, debemos ser más rápidos que ellos". Se tomó su tiempo en quitar la semilla puntiaguda y negra tirando del hilo dorado. Davis le tendió a Nat una bolsita transparente y la chica colocó allí la semilla. Luego le sacó a Noriko de las manos ese aparato negro que habían visto en el cielo del digimundo.

Apuntó con su D-3 al aparato y le lanzó un haz de luz blanca, tal y como lo había hecho con el D-3 negro de Ken, pero este escáner, en lugar de cambiar de color solamente, también se transformó en el digivice que era antes de ser corrompido por la oscuridad.

**Ken**: ¿Cómo averiguaste que era eso?

**Nat**: (Riendo) Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Noriko volvió en sí y agradeció a Nat por haberlo sacado de esa terrible oscuridad. Entonces a Kari se le ocurrió una gran idea, sacó una libreta de colores y le pidió a la pequeña que le anotara los datos que supiera de aquellas personas en los que ella implantó la semilla. Noriko las anotó explicando que no habría ningún problema con eso, ya que no era al azar las personas que atacaban, si no que estuvieron varias horas estudiándolas.

TK con una gran sonrisa tomó el papel arrugado y dibujó una tilde en el nombre de la pequeña a la que acababan de _curar_:

Noriko Kawada

…

Hiroshi a diferencia de Noriko era hermano mayor de cinco niñas, pero al igual que ella, se sentaba todos los días en la puerta de su casa, con ojos tristes, engañando a las personas, pidiendo monedas y plantando las puntiagudas semillas de la oscuridad.

Nat llegó entonces caminando muy sonriente por la calle, el chico al verla puso cara de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le gustaba la idea de que una persona que no fuese las que él planeaba atacar pasara por su vereda? Nat se le acercó con expresión bondadosa. El plan era que ella fingiera buscar monedas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacara el D-3, pero algo los sorprendió.

**Hiroshi**: ¡Más vale que alejes tu fe de mí! He oído que le sacaste la felicidad a Noriko. No tenías derecho. Somos felices de esta manera. ¿Por qué se rehúsan a entender?

**Nat**: (Con tono de falsedad) De verdad espero que me perdones.

Nat sacó el D-3 y se dispuso a quitar le la semilla, pero Hiroshi le arañó la mano haciendo que su D-3 cayera al suelo. Nat gritó una palabrota y le embocó una piña en el rostro, el muchachito cayó al suelo de boca, dolorido. Davis lanzó una carcajada y Kari le dio un suave codazo diciéndole que era un desubicado. Entonces la chica tomó el D-3 y le sacó la semilla lo más rápido que pudo, Ken se acercó con la bolsita transparente y después, Nat, convirtió el escáner en el digivice que era antes. Hiroshi volvió a la normalidad. Él y Nat se pidieron disculpas por los daños que se hicieron y el niño anotó las cuatro personas que había atacado.

Hiroshi Shibata.

…

Takashi y Keiko trabajaban en conjunto, ambos eran hijos únicos, vecinos y los mejores amigos del mundo. Nat los sorprendió un día por detrás y logró quitarle la semilla a Takashi, la colocó en la bolsa que Kari le sostenía y transformó el escáner.

En todo ese tiempo que Nat estaba ocupada, Keiko decidió escaparse, no quería por nada en el mundo que le quitaran su _felicidad_ del cuerpo, aunque no logró correr demasiado. TK, Ken y Davis la alcanzaron a media cuadra y la trajeron TK de un brazo, Davis del otro y Ken de los pies. A Nat le dio un ataque de risa, pobrecita niña, sufría atrapada de esa manera. Nat le quito también a ella la semilla y transformó su escáner. Al volver en sí, los dos amigos anotaron realmente felices los nombres y direcciones de las personas heridas por ellos.

Takashi Yoshizawa.

Keiko Kurata.

…

Naomi era la segunda hija de una familia enorme. Ella era más de un montón y lo único que le importaba eran sus cosas, la semilla de la oscuridad le había hecho cambiar su estado de ánimo alegre y simpático, por uno enojado y egoísta. Davis dijo que su comportamiento era muy parecido al de una compañera de curso y a Ken le dio tanta risa que se puso rojo como un tomate.

Nat se le acercó por atrás y la sorprendió quitándole la semilla, pero la chica no le entregaba el escáner, quería quedarse con él costara lo que costara, golpeó a Nat en el rostro, dejándole un ojo morado, entonces ella volvió a colocar su D-3 en la nuca de Naomi y sacó otra semilla, un poco más crecida que la anterior., la pequeña entró en razón y le entregó el escáner a Nat y ésta lo convirtió en el digivice que Naomi tanto extrañaba.

Con gusto, la niña escribió los nombres de quienes había atacado.

**TK**: ¿Por qué tenías dos semillas en tu cuerpo?

**Naomi**: (Mirando la punta de sus zapatillas) Cuando Daemon nos habló de esta misión, yo me rehúse. Fue cuando él me tiró de los cabellos y me colocó esas nuevas copias que nosotros colocaríamos, son más fuertes y crecen más rápido. No pude resistir bajo tantas sombras. –lloraba.

**Kari**: No te preocupes, ahora estas sana y salva, y tu digimon también lo está

El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó y susurró: "Floramon"

**Ken**: Nosotros la hemos cuidado, todo está bien.

**Naomi**: Muchas Gracias, niños elegidos.

Naomi Shimizu.

…

Ai, Aika y Mei eran trillizas, las tres eran muy buenas personas, al igual que Naomi, pero la semilla que tenía cada una en su interior corrompían con esa enorme bondad. Las tres pequeñas normalmente se dividían el trabajo, un día trabajaba Ai, al otro día Aika y al próximo Mei, que era la que había nacido última.

Ese día, por algún extraño motivo, las tres hermanas se hallaban juntas y fuera de su puesto normal de ataque. ¿Por qué? ¿Les estaban tendiendo una trampa?

Al pasar los cinco niños elegidos Ai, Aika y Mei les hablaron a coro.

**Las** **tres**: Los estábamos esperando, niños elegidos

Su tono de voz era diabólico, daba un poco de temor como estaban erguidas, parecía que querían golpearlos. Eran tan pequeñas que no daba la sensación de que fueran muy fuertes pero aun así tenían las fuerzas de la oscuridad y no debían fiarse por las apariencias. TK se colocó delante de Kari de manera protectora. Nat las sorprendió desde atrás, como era de costumbre, y le quitó la semilla de la oscuridad a la que se situaba en el medio y la metió en la bolsa transparente. La niña que estaba a la derecha intentó correr, pero Ken la atrapó en sus brazos inmovilizándola, mientras que la pequeña que estaba a la izquierda le dio un puñetazo a Nat que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

Fue difícil, pero al final lograron quitarles la semilla a las otras dos hermanas y transformar los tres scanners.

**Mei**: (Tendiéndole a Nat una bolsa con hielo) Lo siento tanto, no quise golpearte. Fui controlada por Daemon, de verdad lamento mucho esto.

Nat negó con la cabeza intentando explicarle que todo estaba bien, pero le dolía tanto la nariz que no podía siquiera abrir la boca.

Kari le pidió a Aika que anotara a las personas que habían atacado.

Mei Kudilio.

Ai Kudilio.

Aika Kudilio.

…

Arabella vivía con su abuela, la pequeña había perdido a su familia en el mismo accidente de tren en que había muerto la familia del profesor de geografía. Ella ni siquiera se resistió a que le quitaran la semilla, se sentía mal y muy molesta, cuando Nat le quitó la semilla de la oscuridad la niña levantó fiebre, se mareó y terminó desmayándose. Nat cambió el escáner negro al digivice y Ken cargó a Arabella en sus brazos y tocó el timbre de la puerta. La abuela de la niña pegó un enorme grito asustado al ver a su nieta desmayada y en brazos de un desconocido, pero Ken le contó que la había visto descompuesta en la vereda y le dijo que vio cómo se desmayaba. Kari llamó a la ambulancia con su teléfono celular y la anciana les agradeció la ayuda que le daban. Después de que la ambulancia se marchara Davis resopló muy fuerte.

**Davis**: ¿Por qué creen que le sucedió eso?

Nadie sabía la respuesta. Kari se apenó mucho por Arabella y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas. TK le tomó la mano dándole fuerzas y susurrando "Se pondrá bien, ya verás."

**Nat**: No sabía que las semillas podían ser No Compatibles con el cuerpo humano en el cual se plantaban.

**Ken**: Tampoco lo creía posible.

Nat asintió en acuerdo con Ken, y cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

**Nat**: No tenemos idea de a quien atacó ella. Este desmayo, ¿Fue preparado o fue coincidencia?

Arabella Bagashama.

…

Los padres de Kai estaban separados. Él vivía con su padre, un hombre de negocios que no le daba mucha importancia a su hijo. Cuando los cinco niños elegidos llegaron a la cuadra de Kai, notaron que el chico ya estaba alerta, ya que cuando los vio salió a correr por la calle. Corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo, al correr varias cuadras se junto con otros niños que también tenían las semillas de la oscuridad en su interior y vivían muy cerca.

Al final, eran Kai, Itsuki y Testu.

TK, Davis y Ken los alcanzaron en plena calle céntrica, y tuvieron que retroceder a un callejón sin salida para que nadie los vea trabajar. Los tres niños se sentían amenazados por los niños elegidos y querían escapar, pero Nat comenzó a quitarles las semillas y a transformar los escáners en digivices. Los tres, al volver en sí, anotaron los datos de la gente a la que habían atacado. Y los niños elegidos siguieron su recorrido por las calles.

Kai Kobayashi.

Testu Marushama.

Itsuki Hayashi.

…

Shizen era el más grande de tres pequeños, y también costó mucho tiempo sacarle la semilla. Él estaba alerta al igual que Kai, Testu e Itsuki, y cuando vio a Nat entró desesperado a la casa. Los niños elegidos no se dieron por vencidos y tocaron el timbre. Salió la mucama, los cinco chicos pidieron hablar con Shizen, pero ella les dijo que él no deseaba verlos nunca y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Nat puso cara de pocos amigos y rodeó la casa molesta de que todos esos enanos le causaran tantos problemas. Saltó la reja del patio trasero y se metió a la casa por una ventana que estaba abierta de par en par.

Salió unos minutos después por la puerta principal, con una gran sonrisa, la semilla de la oscuridad en su mano izquierda y la libreta de colores de Kari bajo su brazo derecho.

Shizen Nagano.

…

Rue era la última niña que tenía plantada la semilla de la oscuridad, después de ella seguían los adultos. Rue era la chica que habían visto en la abertura del cielo en el digimundo, ella era la más pequeña en tamaño y en edad. Pero era astuta y ágil. Al principio ella los esquivaba diciendo que no sabía quiénes eran, de que hablaban o que querían y después, cuando no tuvo más escapatoria comenzó a arañarlos y golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas.

Rue vivía en el mismo orfanato que Nat había vivido tres años de su vida, hasta que fue adoptada, junto a veinticinco niños más y dos personas mayores que se encargaban de ellos, de que estuvieran sanos, cómodos y bien alimentados.

La pequeña, cuando le sacaron la semilla y convirtieron su escáner, se apenó mucho de sus actos y con mucho respeto les ayudó en todo lo que pudo.

Rue Matsumoto.

…

Estaban en la casa de Davis, recién terminaban sus tareas del día. Estaban agotados y Davis ofreció que cenaran todos en su casa, nadie se negó, estaban demasiado cansados, ya no podían dar ni un paso más. Kari podría haber caminado dos cuadras e ir a su casa, pero por algún extraño motivo quiso quedarse con sus amigos. Todos llamaron por teléfono a sus familias para avisarles que estaban bien y se quedarían a comer allí. No hubo problemas, solo el señor Bunya hizo un escándalo. A él no le agradaban los nuevos amigos de su hijastra, y el que menos le gustaba era Davis. Que Nat se quedara en su casa quería decir que eran muy amigos y eso le molestaba, porque Davis no era un buen ejemplo para ella.

**Davis**: (Recostándose en el sillón de la sala) Ha pasado una semana de corridas y ataques por parte de esos niños y ¿¡Ahora debemos perseguir adultos!?

El rostro de Kari reflejó sorpresa ¿Davis estaba haciendo ese trabajo solo para matar el tiempo? ¿Él no había prestado atención a todos los datos que anotaban los niños? Y si lo sabía ¿Por qué preguntaba?

**Kari**: Los niños han atacado a estas personas Davis, debemos ayudarlos.

**Davis**: (A modo defensivo) Jamás dije que no lo haría.

Ken sonrió, tal vez porque le causaba gracia los cambios de opinión de Davis respecto de lo que decía Kari o tal vez porque se le había ocurrido algo que varios habían olvidado.

**Ken**: Habría que visitar a Arabella mañana y pedirle los datos de la gente a la que ella atacó.

A Davis no le gustó para nada ese comentario, era imposible que Ken haya dicho eso, el día siguiente estaba reservado desde el primer día de clases, un acontecimiento muy importante sucedería mañana y Ken no quería asistir ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Él se quedaría sólo con el resto del equipo? ¿Su capitán los abandonaría desde el primer partido?

**Davis**: (Con la boca abierta) Pero… mañana hay un partido Ken. ¡No podemos faltar! ¡El equipo cuenta con nosotros! ¡Toda la escuela cuanta con nosotros! ¡En especial contigo!

**Ken**: Para mí es mucho más importante esto que un simple partido de football soccer, Davis.

A Davis se le cayó el alma a los pies ¿De verdad era tan importante sacar semillitas del cuerpo de unos viejos? Sí. Sí, era importante, en eso tenía razón, pero ¿Más importante que un partido? Eso, Davis lo ponía en duda. El football soccer era su vida, nada era más importante para él que ese deporte, a excepción de Kari y Veemon.

Nat, por su parte, pensaba una manera de que no se involucraran ellos. Si tenían un compromiso, mejor sería que cumplieran con él y después se reunieran con ella.

**Nat**: Si quieren puedo ir yo sola, son adultos… no creo que salgan corriendo.

TK abrió los ojos como platos y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

**TK**: Podrían lastimarte, ya has recibido bastantes lesiones y no creo que el señor Bunya vaya a creer de nuevo que te caíste en la calle.

Davis asentía de acuerdo con lo que decía TK.

**Davis**: Además quiero que vayas al partido. Nos vendría muy bien un público que nos aliente. -Nat lanzó una carcajada forzada mientras negaba con la cabeza- Son solo unas horas ¡Poor Favoor!

Kari intentó soreír. Nat era una chica muy solitaria, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dejar de trabajar? ¿Por qué tan solo no se tomaba un día libre? ¿Por qué quería hacer todo sola? En realidad no había tanta necesidad de hacer ese trabajo aquel día y sería algo agradable para todos, despojarse de las preocupaciones y pasar un día libre de cosas del digimundo, todos juntos.

**Kari**: ¡Vamos Nat! Ven con nosotros, así estaremos todos los niños elegidos juntos.

TK se rió, era verdad, lo había olvidado.

**TK**: Como es el primer partido de Ken en este equipo, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Tai y hasta Mimi vendrán a ver este partido.

Nat de verdad quería participar de ese día tan alegre, pero había trabajo. ¿Qué pasaba si ella iba al partido y cuando regresara al trabajo alguno de los adultos viajo muy lejos o tenía la semilla tan crecida que no la podrían sacar?

**X**: Davis, mamá dice que está lista la cena y que se laven bien las manos. –dijo una voz algo chillona a sus espaldas.

Los chicos sonrieron tenían tanta hambre que Nat se alegró de que olvidaran el tema.

La mesa estaba servida cuando ellos entraron en el comedor. Había comida como para un batallón de personas, había arroz blanco y arroz amarillo, pollo asado y al horno, papas fritas y huevo revuelto, ensaladas muy coloridas y salsas de diferentes sabores.

La familia de Davis estaba muy feliz de que tantos amigos de su hijo comieran allí. Todos agradecieron la comida y prácticamente se atragantaron con tantos alimentos.

Kari comía muy despacio, como si no tuviera apetito, Ken y Davis atacaron sus platos como si no hubieran comido hacía mucho tiempo. TK acompañaba el arroz blanco y el pollo al horno con pan casero y Nat comía riendo mientras comparaba a Davis y Ken con dos chanchos que no habían comido nada por un mes.

**Davis**: (Con la boca llena) Ari deerias comr más rpido –Tragó la gran cantidad de papas que tenía en la boca con un ruido asqueroso y agregó riendo- Se acabará la comida y tú no habrás llegado a probar las salsas.

Kari negó con la cabeza sonriente y dijo que no tenía hambre. Davis la miró sorprendido pero se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo grotescamente. TK no. Le preocupó que Kari no tuviera hambre. Le dio la sensación de que algo en ella era distinto. No estaba igual que siempre, algo faltaba ¿Qué podía ser? Eso tenía que averiguar.

Al terminar la comida todos estaban saciados, incluyendo a Kari que no había probado más de tres bocados, cada uno se preparaba para marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

Se encontraban en la puerta que daba a la calle, planeaban un horario para verse antes del partido. Nat quería irse cuanto antes porque si notaban que ella no había confirmado su asistencia, la presionarían para aceptar la oferta, y no podía darse tales lujos.

**Ken**: Bueno… debo irme, en unos minutos sale el tren que me llevará a casa. Nos vemos mañana temprano chicos.

El muchacho los saludó con una gran sonrisa y se marchó a la estación a las corridas.

Nat también quiso marcharse pero al dar dos pasos hacia la calle, Davis le gritó que _más le valía ir al partido al día siguiente_. Por alguna extraña rezón Nat no podía mentirles, no a ellos, ya le había sucedido esto en una ocasión. Su única escapatoria sería engañarlos. Pero… ¿Qué sucedía si lo único que conseguiría con eso fuese perder la confianza de sus amigos? ¿Qué sucedería si ella decía ir y no iba? ¿Qué pasaría si los niños elegidos desconfiaban de ella? ¿Valía la pena perder un día de trabajo para mantener su amistad con aquellas personas?

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Sí. Allí estaré.

La chica se marchó caminando por la acera a paso lento, reflexionando sus siguientes movimientos ¿Sabía lo que había hecho? ¿Entendía en que se había comprometido?

TK por su parte acompañó a Kari a casa con la excusa de que debía hablar de algo importante con Tai. Los dos transitaron camino a la casa de los Kamiya en silencio, iban a paso de caracol y tomados de las manos.

Kari no se sentía para nada bien pero no quería causar ningún problema, fue por eso que no dijo nada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía agotada pero aun así llevaba una gran sonrisa. No quería preocupar a nadie, y menos a TK. El año pasado los dos habían peleado porque ella no sabía cuidarse sola, porque ella siempre estaba dependiendo de su hermano o de sus padres y también ese era otro motivo por el cual no le diría nada sobre su estado gripal.

Al llegar al edificio donde la chica vivía, Tai los sorprendió sentado en la puerta.

**Tai**: ¡Kari!... ¿TK?... ¿Sucede algo?

El hermano de Kari parecía preocupado, pero no por su hermana. Los tres entraron en el gran edificio y subieron hasta el piso donde vivían Kari y Tai.

Entraron en el departamento y TK dijo que necesitaba hablar con Tai justo al mismo tiempo de que Tai decía que quería hablar con TK. Kari levantó una ceja, pero la venció el cansancio y se fue a dormir. Tai llevó a TK al comedor, que se encontraba vacío.

**Tai**: (Tartamudeando) Oye… yo… iba a preguntarte si sabías, ehhh… ¿Qué ibas a comentarme tú?

TK se quedó sin palabras… ¿Por dónde empezar?

**TK**: Kari… ella… ¿Crees que le sucede algo malo?

Tai se sorprendió por la pregunta, ¿Qué si algo malo le sucedía a su hermana? ¿Por qué le debía suceder algo malo? ¿Insinuaba TK que Kari le estaba ocultando algo?

**Tai**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

TK resopló muy fuerte, no quería hablar en realidad de esto con nadie, pero ya había metido la pata y abierto su bocota.

**TK**: Es solo que estoy preocupado por ella.

Tai reflexionó esas palabras, ¿Quería decir que sentía que Kari estaba en peligro? ¿O que su pequeña hermanita le importaba demasiado?

Ninguno habló por un largo momento. Era incómodo.

TK pensaba que tal vez a Tai le había molestado que él le hablara sobre Kari. Y Tai pensaba que no era el momento apropiado para hablar con TK del tema que pensaba comentarle.

Era muy tarde. TK debía irse a su casa o su madre se preocuparía.

…

**Señor** **Bunya**: Así que… ¿Estuviste en casa de los Motomiya?

Nat se rió, le divertía la forma en que su padre preguntaba por sus amigos. ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba de ellos? Para ella eran unas excelentes personas.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo amablemente) Sí. ¿Quieres regañarme por visitar a mis amigos?

Su padre se hacía la misma pregunta ¿Iba a regañarla toda su vida o iba a aceptar que sus amigos no eran necesariamente la clase de gente que él habría elegido?

**Señor** **Bunya**: No… no te regañaré. Sólo quiero entender, ¿Por qué te agrada tanto la pandilla de Motomiya? Ellos son todos extraños. Y los más grandes lo son aún más.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Sí, son extraños. Pero creo que todos compartimos la misma rareza. Mira papá, Kari es de las mejores personas que puedes llegar a encontrar. TK es el chico más dulce y amigable que conozco. Ken es un genio y es tan bueno que contagia esa bondad. Y bueno… Davis… él es bastante chispita ¿No crees? Pienso que si canalizara toda su energía en la escuela en vez de querer asesinar a TK sería un excelente alumno.

**Señor** **Bunya**: (Con los ojos abiertos y tono asustado) ¡¿ASESINAR?!

**Nat**: (Con sonrisa angelical) Hablo en el sentido de que no lo aprecia mucho.

Su padre se relajó en el sillón y soltó un suspiro de alivio que hizo reir a su hija.

**Señor** **Bunya**: La verdad es que no entiendo mucho las frases que utilizan los niños de ahora, pero… confío plenamente en ti Natsuki.

**Nat**: (Rápidamente) PorciertoKenyDavistienenunpartido, mañana voy a salir. Te quiero, que descanses.

La chica sonrió y subió al piso superior para dormir.

…

**X**: ¡TK! Dime por favor, ¿Qué has sabido algo de tu hermano?

Apenas llegaba de la casa de Tai y de Kari, apenas había introducido un pie en el suelo de la casa y su madre se le abalanzó gritándole espantada. Los ojos de TK se agrandaron por la sorpresa de la pregunta y por la notoria desesperación de su madre.

**TK**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Mamá** **de** **TK**: Creí que habías ido a casa de Tai. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

TK recordó la preocupación en la que se encontraba envuelto Tai antes de que ellos llegaran, no se preocupaba por su hermana sino por Matt ¿Qué había ocurrido con su hermano?

Los ojos del niño pedían una respuesta a gritos, pero lo único que pudo hacer su madre fue dejar escapar unas lágrimas y preocupar aún más a TK.

TK acompañó a su madre a la sala, le sirvió un té de canela que era el favorito de ella y la abrazo hasta que estuvo dispuesta a hablar. No la apuró en ningún momento, aunque estaba realmente desesperado por saber qué andaba mal. No levantó la voz porque no ganaría nada con eso. Él se estaba preparando para una noticia desagradable.

**Mamá** **de** **TK**: Él acompañaba a Sora a su casa, como es acostumbrado cuando salen. Y… no sé qué sucedió con exactitud, no sé si Sora cruzó la calle sin mirar, no sé si el hombre del auto quiso chocarla a ella a propósito, la cuestión es que tu hermano la sacó del camino y… el auto lo arrolló a él. –le tembló la voz. –Él está internado. No es demasiado grave, Sora sólo tiene algunas lesiones en las manos y las rodillas por el golpe contra la acera.

Matt… Matt… su hermano. Su amigo. Su consejero. Su compañero. Quien lo entiende. Quien le da una mano. Quien siempre le saca una sonrisa, quien quiere aniquilar a quien lo lastime, ahora le sacaba lágrimas. No podía imaginarse a Matt en una camilla, encerrado en una salita, revisado por médicos o vendado. Él era su ejemplo de fortaleza, ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él? ¿Qué persona intentaría matar a una simple pareja por pasar delante de su auto?

Por eso Tai estaba preocupado, por eso el hermano de Kari quiso hablar con él, y también por eso no dijo nada. Lo entendía, era una noticia muy fea para transmitir. ¿Por qué Tai se enteró antes que él? De verdad le hubiera gustado saberlo enseguida, tal vez así podría ir a visitarlo. Pero ahora… ahora debía esperar al día siguiente para verlo y hablar con él.

**Mamá** **de** **TK**: A primera hora de mañana tomaré el lugar de tu padre en la clínica, TK. Sora dijo que tomaría el horario de la tarde. Y tú podrás visitarlo de cuatro a ocho, porque eres menor de edad y debes estar acompañado de un mayor.

**TK**: (Poniéndose de pie) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser mayor para quedarme todo un turno cuidando de mi hermano? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a verlo durante tu turno mañana temprano? ¿Por qué me prohíben hablar con él a solas? Soy lo suficientemente grande, responsable y cuidadoso para estar más de tres horas sólo con mi hermano a mi cuidado. Lo he hecho millones de otras veces. ¿Por qué?

Su madre lo miró suplicante, la verdad era que no tenía ánimos de discutir con TK y menos sobre ese tema, ya era demasiado triste así, no quería ponerlo peor.

TK se dio cuenta de que no había obrado bien y volvió a sentarse, tomó la mano de su madre y le susurró "Sé que no es tu culpa, sé que son las reglas, pero de verdad quiero verlo cuanto antes". Su madre sonrió triste.

**Mamá** **de** **TK**: Ve al partido mañana. Por favor, despéjate de esta mala noticia. Matt estará bien. Sora me prometió que iría. Tai me prometió que iría. Y ambos prometieron mantenerlo en secreto para no arruinarles el día de festejo a los demás. Por favor TK, asiste a ese partido, después podrás ir a la clínica junto con Tai y Sora.

TK asintió. Le tocaba una tarea difícil, mentir.

Mentirle a Ken, a Yolei, a Cody, a Joe, a Mimi, a Izzy, a Davis, a Nat, eso… no sería tan complicado, pero si había algo que no le gustaba hacer y le costaba horrores era mentirle a Kari. Ellos se habían vuelto tan amigos, tan compinches, tan unidos, no podía mentirle de esa manera. No a ella.

Y después estaba el hecho de inventar una excusa creíble para explicar la ausencia de Matt. Eso le dolería, hablar de su hermano como si nada le hubiera sucedido, cuando en realidad él estaba hospitalizado y débil. No… Él estaría bien.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Debo explicar, p****ara que comprendan**, cuando ven el nombre de uno de los niños de las semillas al final de cada escena es porque en Word (que es dónde escribí la historia) le coloqué un **icono con una ****tilde**, que vendría a significar que está realizado o finalizado.

La página no tomó el icono y **queda re colgado el nombrecito después de cada escena**, pero bueeno... están ahí por ese motivo... **aunque aquí no se vea, ustedes imagínenlo :D**

Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo y lamento la tardanza!


	13. El Partido de Fútbol Soccer

**El Partido de Fútbol Soccer**

**Yolei**: Buenas tardes Cody. Buenas tardes Izzy. Buenas tardes Joe. Buenas tardes Mimi. Buenas tardes Nat. Buenas tardes Kari. Buenas tardes TK. Buenas tardes Sora. Buenas tardes Tai. Buenas tardes… oigan, ¿Y Matt?

**Sora**: Tenía ensayo con la banda.

**TK**: Está ayudando a mi papá en la casa.

**Tai**: Fue a pasar el día con su mamá.

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió planear la excusa juntos? ¿Cómo no pensaron en que debían decir lo mismo para que nadie sospechara nada? No podían arruinarles el día a Ken y Davis, debían pensar en algo, sencillo y practico, creíble y rápido.

**TK**: Lo siento, me he confundido de día. Tai y Sora tienen razón. Matt fue a pasar el día con mi madre porque hace mucho tiempo que no se hablan y luego tenía ensayo con los Teenages Wolves. Me confundí porque fue ayer que lo vi limpiando a fondo el departamento donde vive con mi padre.

Yolei se rió, cayendo como una tonta en la trampa, después, vio que Ken entraba en los vestuarios y salió corriendo con una gran caja en sus manos.

Otra noticia importante del día era el equipo contra el que jugaban, se podría decir que… a TK le traía un poco de nostalgia, ya que era el equipo de su anterior colegio. Cuando el muchacho se enteró casi le da un ataque de nerviosismo ¿Qué pasaba si todos sus amigos de la otra escuela aparecían? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si seguía siendo el mismo equipo que cuando su mejor amigo era el capitán? ¿Con qué cara miraría a sus viejos amigos al gritar los goles de su nueva escuela? Era un día más que difícil.

**Yolei**: ¡Ken!

La chica sonrió a Ken desde fuera del vestuario, el muchacho se puso colorado y salió para saludarla.

**Ken**: Creí que no vendrías.

**Yolei**: (Sonriendo) ¡¿Cómo podría faltar a tu primer partido en este equipo?!

Ken rió, pero su rostro se mostró algo molesto cuando Davis apareció e interrumpió la conversación.

**Davis**: ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí, Yolei?

La joven se sonrojó, le daba vergüenza que Davis lo hubiera notado. El paquete que ella llevaba en sus manos era un pastel de chocolate que esa mañana había preparado. La verdad era que ese pastel sería un regalo para Ken, pero le dio tanta vergüenza decirlo que se excusó diciendo que era para festejar el resultado del partido.

**Davis**: ¡CO-MI-DA! Es por eso que eres amiga mía, Yolei, dámelo. Yo lo guardo.

**Yolei**: (Con mala cara) Lo siento Davis, pero tú sueles robarte la comida.

A Ken le dio un ataque de risa al recordar el día en que Digitamamon les preparó una montaña de panes para todos y Davis le robaba los panes a Yolei del plato.

**Davis**: Oh. Vamos. Merezco comer una porción antes del partido.

**Yolei**: ¿Te gusta tener manos, Motomiya?

Al niño le extraño tal pregunta ¿Qué si le gustaba tener manos? Eso era algo obvio, con sus manos podía tomar objetos, escribir, rascarse la nariz y muchas otras cosas.

**Davis**: Ehhh… sí.

**Yolei**: (Molesta) ¡ENTONCES NO TE ACERQUES A MI PASTEL!

Davis retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustado, mientras sus amigos reían de su reacción, ¿Eso era una broma o lo decía enserio? Daba miedo que Yolei gritara de esa manera y mucho más si le gritaba a él. Entonces el entrenador salió del vestuario y regañó a Davis y Ken porque no estaban con el resto de equipo, y le gritó a Yolei que dejara de distraer a sus jugadores.

**Davis**: ¡ESPERE SEÑOR! –El entrenador casi se asustó por la desesperación en la voz de Davis –De verdad tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño.

**Entrenador**: (Con rostro cansado) ¿Es enserio?

**Davis**: (Asintiendo) Se lo juro por Kari, entrenador.

Yolei lanzó una carcajada ¿Quién diría que Kari era tan importante para Davis que juraba en su nombre? Pero en realidad Ken y el entrenador estaban acostumbrados a esa frase ya que Davis la decía muy a menudo cuando estaban lejos de Kari.

**Entrenador**: Ve rápido.

Davis entró corriendo al baño, la realidad era que no quería oír la charla de aliento del entrenador, entonces se evadió diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño.

El baño de los vestuarios era asqueroso. Se conectaba con el baño del vestuario del equipo contrincante, la razón era desconocida. Una gran puerta corrediza de color negro, era lo que separaba los dos baños, dejando una rendija entre el piso y la puerta. Si a uno realmente le interesaba, podía escuchar con claridad lo que hablaban en el baño contiguo, Davis no era de los chicos que se interesaban en los chismes, pero una voz captó mucho su atención.

**X**: Se que ganarás Shin.

Era una voz muy aguda.

**Shin**: (Suspirando) Eso espero… me gustaría mucho llevarle esa noticia a mis padres.

**X**: Se pondrán muy contentos.

**Shin**: No, lo dudo mucho, Lena y yo les importamos muy poco.

Davis espió por la rendija entre el suelo y la puerta. Había un par de zapatillas blancas muy cerca de la puerta y a su lado había otro par de… no eran zapatillas, eran cuatro patas de un suave color blanco que al llegar a cierto punto se transformaba en un intenso color violeta, las cuatro patas acababan en tres pequeñas pero filosas garras negras como si fueran dedos.

**X**: Anímate Shin.

**Shin**: No te preocupes por mi Dorimon. Ahora metete aquí que te llevaré con mi hermana o van a descubrirnos.

Davis ahogó un gritito. Esas patas pertenecían a un digimon llamado Dorimon. Existía otro niño elegido, y tenía su misma edad. Era su deber averiguar más sobre ese chico y su digimon. No podía permitirse olvidar esos dos nombres. Shin y Dorimon.

Davis corrió al campo de juego, el entrenador lo regañó por perderse la charla y le ordenó entre gruñidos que fuera a calentar, pero él no le presto ninguna atención, era más importante encontrar a Ken y comunicarle lo que había oído en el baño antes de que lo olvidara por completo.

Su amigo se sorprendió muchísimo con el dato que él le transmitió, Ken le tuvo que preguntar varias veces si estaba seguro de lo que oyó para creerle.

En las gradas, los niños elegidos escogían sus asientos. Yolei que fue la última en subir estaba en una punta al lado de una chica desconocida, a su lado Cody, Joe, Izzy, Mimi y Nat que debatían en comprarse o no algo para comer, a Nat le seguía Sora, quien para ser un día tan lindo estaba muy deprimida, al lado de Sora se situaba Tai, después Kari y a lo último, junto a un señor de gorra amarillo-fosforescente estaba sentado TK.

Kari lanzó un suspiro al sentarse en ese asiento. TK se preguntó si lo había hecho porque le molestaba sentarse allí o porque no veía todavía a Davis en la cancha, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Sin embargo, la niña lo miró a los ojos, había algo extraño en esa mirada. Parecía triste. Estaba triste.

**Kari**: (En un susurro) Lamento lo que sucedió con Matt.

El muchacho tardó en procesar esa frase. ¿Cómo era posible que Kari lo supiera? ¿Le había dicho Tai? Ellos habían estado ocultándoselo y ella ya lo sabía…

**TK**: ¿Cómo…?

**Kari**: (Sonriendo triste y aún susurrando) Yo lo presentí. En la casa de Davis, yo tenía una horrible sensación de que algo malo ocurriría con uno de nosotros. Por la noche, lo escuché a mi hermano hablar por teléfono con tu padre después de que te fuiste. –TK arrugó el entrecejo- si te molesta que lo sepa quiero decirte que no fue mi intención escuchar esa conversación…

**TK**: (Sonriendo) No es eso. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado que me dijeras antes que lo sabias así no tenía necesidad de mentirte.

Kari también sonrió y le tomó la mano mientras le prometía que todo saldría bien.

El fuerte pitido de un árbitro que señalaba el inicio del partido llenó el ambiente.

El equipo visitante hizo el primer saque, el capitán, Fumihiko era un excelente jugador, incluso mejor que Ken Ichijouji. TK sonrió, sí era él. Shin Fumihiko, su mejor amigo de la infancia seguía siendo el capitán del equipo. Por un momento se pregunto si Lena estaba allí pero decidió olvidar el tema ya que a Kari no le gustaría que la suplante por ella.

En los primeros momentos del partido Fumihiko consiguió meter dos goles a favor de su equipo, mientras que el equipo de Ken no logró ni acercarse al arco contrincante.

Ahora Ken tenía la pelota, esquivó con facilidad a los delanteros y metió un merecido gol que Yolei gritó como una loca. Todo el primer tiempo fue un sufrimiento para los niños elegidos. Cada vez que uno de su equipo lograba anotar un tanto para empatar el partido, el otro equipo le pasaba la pelota a Fumihiko y éste les sacaba diferencia.

Para el entretiempo, lograron empatar, por pura suerte.

**Yolei**: ¡ODIO a _ese_ FumaRico!

**X**: ¡FUMIHIKO!

La voz que le había gritado a Yolei pertenecía a una chica, de más o menos su edad, de cabellos colorados y cortos al hombro, ojos marrones, era bastante flaca y alta, tenía pecas en las mejillas y en la nariz.

Yolei: Como sea. –continuó Yolei sin llevarle el apunte a la desconocida. –Lo detesto. ¿Quién se cree que es para adueñarse de la pelota de esa manera?

X: ¡Que los chicos de tu equipo sean un asco andante no quiere decir que todos los equipos sean así!

El rostro de Yolei se convirtió en un gesto desafiante. No le había gustado la manera en que esa chica hablaba sobre el equipo de su antiguo colegio, es más, desaprobaba a esa chica con el simple hecho de cómo se vestía, con esa falda corta y esa remera fluorescente que la hacía ver más esquelética de lo que era.

**Yolei**: Ese chico no es más que un idiota engreído.

**X**: No voy a permitir que insultes a mi hermano en frente de mí, sabihondita.

**Yolei**: ¡Ah! con que es tu hermano. –Sus manos se hicieron dos puños fuertemente apretados contra su cuerpo- Entonces tú también eres una idiota engreída.

La chica casi se lanza contra Yolei en el intento de atizarle un puñetazo en medio del rostro, pero TK se corrió de lugar para calmarlas.

**TK**: Ya basta, Yolei. No deberías insultar así a la gente, vinimos a divertirnos.

**Yolei**: (Enfadada) ¡Ella fue la que me quiso golpear!

TK puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta para hacerle entender a la chica que Yolei era así con todos y que la mejor solución sería ignorarla, pero entonces chocó sin previo aviso contra sus ojos color chocolate y regresó en el tiempo.

Su mejor amigo lo invitó a jugar en su casa, entonces descubrieron que eran vecinos y sintiéndose más feliz que nunca, el pequeño TK de seis años fue a casa de Shin Fumihiko, allí la conoció, ella es un año menor. Ellos dos se transformaron en sus mejores amigos y cuando alguien lo molestaba burlándose de que sus padres estaban separados, podía verlos a ellos y saber que todo estaba bien, que no importaba lo que las personas pensaran.

Sí. Era ella. No podría equivocarse, ella era la persona más buena que podía existir, ella se le acercó con una sonrisa, le habló alegrando sus días y le contó que sus padres también estaban separados. La única diferencia era que su padre y su hermano seguían en esa ciudad y ellos podían verse todas las tardes. Se hicieron amigos, los mejores amigos. Con su alegría, él recuperó su esperanza.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Lena.

**Lena**: (Sonriendo) ¡TK! ¿Has venido a alentar a mi hermano como lo hacíamos de niños?

**TK**: (Riendo y negando con la cabeza) Lo siento, soy fiel a mi nuevo colegio – La muchacha asintió algo triste- ¿Cómo ha estado mi mejor amiga? No he sabido nada de ti desde que vine a vivir aquí.

Kari levantó una ceja y Yolei se cruzó de brazos. Las dos niñas estaban histéricas, no soportaban a la vieja amiga de TK y les molestaba mucho que el chico no la haya dejado volver a su asiento cuando el partido se reanudó, si no que la invitó a sentarse a su lado, justo en el lugar donde había estado Kari durante el primer tiempo.

Lena se acomodó muy tranquila en el asiento de Kari y colocó un bolso que hacía juego con su remera entre sus piernas y una mochila negra sobre su falda. TK quiso preguntar porque traía dos bolsos pero ella lo hizo callar para poder concentrarse en el partido.

El segundo tiempo también estuvo muy peleado. El equipo de Fumihiko hacía un gol y el de Davis empataba el juego. Kari gritaba los goles más que nunca, todos los niños elegidos aplaudían y vivaban a Ken y Davis mientras que Lena festejaba los del equipo de su hermano. Cada vez que lo hacía a Yolei le daba tanta rabia que tenía que gritarles a los jugadores, ya que si le decía algo malo a la vieja amiga de TK, éste se enfadaría con ella y no quería arruinar su amistad con él por una idiota engreída.

Ya al final del partido la situación se volvió muy tensa. Iban empatados. Quedaban tan solo cuarenta segundos. Davis tenía la pelota y corría hacia el arco contrincante con mucha energía. Treinta segundos. Los niños elegidos bramaban alentándolo y Davis corría esquivando a todos los jugadores que se ponían en su camino. Veinte segundos. Davis miró a las gradas, tal vez quería comprobar que Kari lo estuviera mirando, y ese fue el error, se congeló mirando un punto en las gradas que nadie más veía y con expresión emocionada exclamó a Ken: ¡Ahí está! Quince segundos. Fumihiko aprovechó que Davis se hubiera distraído y le arrebato el balón. Diez segundos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al arco del equipo de Ken. Dos segundos. Rompió el arco de un pelotazo. Se escuchó el pitido que anunciaba el término del partido y la patética derrota del equipo de Davis y Ken. Yolei dijo tales barbaridades a Davis que fue necesario taparle la boca para que la gente a su alrededor no llamara a seguridad.

Lena se despidió de TK con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo ir a visitarlo algún día, la chica bajó la escalinata corriendo, felicitó a su hermano y le entregó la mochila negra guiñándole un ojo. Los niños elegidos también bajaron de las gradas, pero cruzaron el campo de juego en la dirección contraria a la de Lena. Yolei estaba tan furiosa que se podían freír huevos en su rostro.

**Yolei**: ¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!?

Davis volvió a retroceder unos cuantos pasos para que su amiga no lo asesinara.

**Davis**: (Excusándose) Creí ver algo.

**Yolei**: ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué cosa te distrajo tanto como para no hacer ese último gol? Dime.

**Davis**: Creí ver un digimon.

…

Nat no estaba acompañando a los otros chicos, se había retrasado atándose los cordones de las zapatillas, y al bajar de las gradas chocó contra un niño, de cabellos colorados, ojos chocolate y pecas en las mejillas y la nariz.

**X**: De verdad lo siento.

El chico le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse con una esplendida sonrisa en el rostro.

**Nat**: No importa. Debes estar apurado…-Lo miró con atención, tenía estampado un número dos en su remera del equipo contrario- Eres Fumihiko –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, el chico asintió abriendo los ojos sorprendido de que supiera su apellido- Entonces sí hay problema.

Fumihiko rió creyendo que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad con la que Nat lo observaba se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Su rostro cambió, podría decirse que era una mueca molesta pero también parecía algo triste.

**Fumihiko**: No lamento los goles que hice. No es mi culpa que Motomiya se quedara parado como un idiota mirando a sus admiradores.

Ella debía reconocerlo, Davis había actuado como un grandioso estúpido.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Sí. Davis es bastante tonto.

La sonrisa volvió a iluminar el rostro del muchacho.

**Fumihiko**: Bueno… fue un placer chocarte.

**Nat**: No puedo decir lo mismo.

**Fumihiko**: Nos vemos…

**Nat**: Si tu lo dices.

Él se dio vuelta riendo, tal vez le causaba gracia la sequedad en la voz de Nat. Ella lo detestaba porque los había hecho perder el partido ¿Qué había de gracioso en eso? Ese chico era algo creído, Yolei tenía mucha razón de él y también de su hermana. Nat se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos que se encontraban charlando en el centro del campo, pero vio algo en el suelo que la desconcertó, desvalorado a unos metros de donde ella cayó había un D-3 de aspecto extraño. A lo mejor era tan solo una imitación de un D-3 ya que no tenía un solo color, si no todos. Lo tomó por curiosidad ¿De quién sería? Tenía tantos colores que era difícil pensar que podía ser uno de verdad pero por las dudas se lo guardó en el bolsillo junto con el suyo y prefirió no contarle a los demás, por lo menos no ese día, ya que lo habían catalogado como su _día libre de cosas del digimundo_.

…

**Davis**: (Con la boca llena) Ezto ezta buenísimo Zolei, beberías cozinar máz zeguido.

**Yolei**: Y tu deberías respirar mientras comes.

**Mimi**: (Con expresión de asco) Y esperar a tragar antes de hablar, has escupido la mitad de lo que tenías en la boca.

Todos rieron. Se encontraban en la plaza del centro de la ciudad, un espacio verde muy amplio y limpio con juegos para niños pequeños como hamacas y toboganes y con lugares para los jóvenes y adultos que eligen juntarse a pasar el día.

No habían ganado el partido pero estaban juntos, aunque no estuviese presente Matt todos sonreían, y ese era motivo suficiente para festejar. A Yolei se le había pasado el enojo, y todos creyeron que Davis se estaba obsesionando con los digimons y que por eso los veía en todas partes. Sólo Nat sabía que Davis estaba en lo cierto, que sí había en aquel lugar un digimon y que tenía un Tamer. Pero aún así no dijo nada.

Ella no quería preocuparlos, al día siguiente debían seguir en la búsqueda de los adultos que llevaban plantada en su interior la semilla de la oscuridad y eso ya era mucha presión. Nat estaba muy acostumbrada a trabajar en solitario, Etsumon y ella eran una en la batalla, solas sacaban mejores conclusiones porque se entendían y pensaban igual, no era necesario hablar entre ellas, ya sabían lo que la otra haría y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Pensar en un grupo de aliados la hacía sonreír porque no todo el peso caería sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo saber que debía confiar a otro la vida y la seguridad de todos, no le permitía seguir sonriendo. Nat prefería callar y arreglar las cosas en secreto, sin involucrar a nadie, para que nadie más que ella saliera lastimado.

**Joe**: ¿Por qué no nos cantas alguna de tus canciones Mimi? Hace mucho tiempo que no te oigo cantar.

La muchacha abrió grande los ojos sorprendida por el pedido que le hacía Joe

**Mimi**: Es que no soy yo la que tiene una banda.

**Tai**: Eso es cierto, pero como Matt no pudo estar presente hoy, nosotros tendremos el honor de interpretar sus canciones.

TK sonrió triste, la verdad era que la corta visita de Lena le había hecho olvidar que su hermano se hallaba mal herido en el hospital de la ciudad y pensó que la idea de Tai no era tan mala. Entonces Davis dijo que él haría las imitaciones de la batería y Ken dijo que copiaría el sonido de la guitarra, a Tai le tocó el bajo y Mimi cantaría las canciones mientras TK les haría los coros. Así armaron la banda, y comenzaron a imitar a los Teenage Wolves.

TK no lo hacía demasiado mal, y Mimi como siempre tenía una excelente voz, pero los instrumentos estaban algo oxidados, por ejemplo: la guitarra sonaba como la sirena de la ambulancia y parecía que Davis se estaba ahogando en vez de estar reproduciendo el sonido de una batería.

Todos estaban muy divertidos, todos menos Kari. Por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que no entraba en ese hermoso cuadro, por algún motivo ella no se sentía como antes, le dolía la cabeza, otra vez se sentía enferma, y su corazón se retorcía, ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué era diferente ese dolor a todos los otros que muy bien conocía? ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía doler tanto?

**Kari**: ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sora?

Sora le sonrió, parecía como si ella estuviese esperando todo el día que Kari le pidiera hablar, comenzó a caminar y le guiñó el ojo a Kari en señal de que la siguiera. Las dos muchachas caminaron un rato largo en silencio por entre los árboles hasta alejarse lo suficiente del grupo como para no verlo ni oírlo. Se sentaron en las raíces de un gran árbol viejo, Sora no la apuró para que hablara, tenían tiempo de sobra. Kari por su parte tardó bastante en decidirse a hablar, abría y cerraba la boca sin articular sonido alguno.

**Kari**: (Susurrando tímida) Generalmente no suelo contarle sobre mis problemas a la gente ¿Sabes? No me gusta que se apenen por mí. –Se tomó su tiempo para continuar– para mi eres como una hermana, Sora, sé muy bien que puedo confiar en ti.

**Sora**: (Sonriendo) también te considero la hermanita que nunca tuve, Kari.

Kari no sabía cómo expresarse, en realidad quería contarle dos asuntos completamente diferentes uno de los dos era complicado para hacerse entender y el segundo ya había sido guardado cuatro años, podía aguantar un poco más.

**Kari**: (Clavando su mirada en el suelo) Mi don es la luz. Pero… últimamente, no siento que esté dando mucha luz. No siento que _yo_ sea luz. No siento que sea la misma que era antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Sora se quedó mirándola estupefacta. Si Kari levantaba la vista en ese momento, no volvería a animarse a hablar del tema ya que Sora estaba muy sorprendida y casi asustada por ese comentario.

**Sora**: ¿En qué sentido crees que estás diferente?

Kari no contestó enseguida, le costaba decirlo, era algo vulgar, era un pensamiento oscuro, ¿Por qué pensaba de esa manera? Ella era la luz no debía pensar así de las personas ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar? Ella era la luz, si ella cambiaba ya no tendrían esperanzas. TK y ella estaban conectados de alguna forma, si su luz estaba mal la esperanza también lo estaría y viceversa. ¿TK también estaba pasando por lo que ella? ¿Se había equivocado Kari de persona y hubiera sido mejor idea hablar del tema con TK? No. Él se enfadaría mucho con ella si se enterara. Además, justamente él no podía pensar así de los demás y mucho menos de ellas.

**Kari**: Nunca antes había detestado a una persona.

Soltó la frase tan rápido que a Sora le costó mucho trabajo procesarla y cuando comprendió las palabras abrazó a la pequeña Kari casi de forma divertida, detestar a alguien es cosa de la vida, pero cosas que la luz no podía permitirse. Kari lloraba en silencio, le costaba mucho admitir que ya no tenía la luz de la que todos tanto hablaban, se avergonzaba tanto de sus actitudes y su pena era tan grande que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, provocándole más lágrimas.

**Sora**: ¿A quién odias? -Kari negó con la cabeza, le era difícil decir los nombres sin revelar aquel otro secreto que tantos años se había guardado. Pero si no le contaba a Sora ¿A quién le diría? ¿A Tai? ¿A Davis? ¿A Yolei? No. Ninguno de ellos le daría un mejor consejo que Sora, con ninguno de ellos se entendía tan bien como con Sora, ella era la que debía saber.- Tu emblema es el de la Luz no es el del Amor. Deja de preocuparte ¿Sí? Odiar a la gente no está para nada bien pero es normal. A todos en algún momento nos pasa, yo misma, que obtuve el emblema del amor tengo que admitir que he detestado a muchas chicas. No te pueden agradar todas las personas de este planeta. –Kari corrió la mirada de sus zapatillas y observó a su amiga ¿Sora la entendía o solo estaba haciendo el papel de hermana mayor?- ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- eso era lo que Kari quería evitar, decir los nombres.- Adivino… cuatro letras… empieza con "L" y termina con "ena"- Kari suspiró, había sido atrapada- ¿Hay alguna otra? ¿También es amiga de TK?

Y allí estaba, atrapada entre la espada y la pared, no había salida. Ella había empezado la historia ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias y contarla entera.

**Kari**: Es una historia larga.

**Sora**: Creo que a eso lo podemos llamar _celos_. –Kari abrió los ojos como platos y no se atrevió por ningún motivo a mirar a Sora- No te sientas mal. Yo me he puesto celosa muchas veces. Recuerda que Matt es _famoso_.-Y agregó riendo:- No es necesario que me cuentes esa larga historia, yo tuve la oportunidad de presenciarla Kari, la verdad me alegra mucho que lo hallas elegido a él de entre los dos. –Kari suspiró, en realidad no estaba segura de haber elegido aún –Pero tienes que contarme si hay alguien más de la que sientas celos.

¿Por qué había abierto su bocota? ¿No podía habérselo guardado un tiempo más? No. El nombre que se veía obligada a decir ahora era necesario, ya que ella había sido el comienzo de esos malvados celos. Todo el verano habían sido solo ellos dos. TK y Kari. Pero desde el primer día de clases, cuando ella apareció, se dio cuenta de que no era solo ella misma la que se llevaba bien con TK, él tenía muchas amigas.

Lo mismo pasaba con Davis, sabía que el niño estaba enamorado de ella pero que se llevara tan bien con esta persona le hacía dudar que sea sincero.

**Kari**: (Suspirando) Nat.

…

**Tai**: (Gritando) ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Kari y Sora regresaban a donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos. Aún no había oscurecido, el sol todavía brillaba en el alto cielo despejado de nubes.

Todos estaban preocupados. Ambas habían desaparecido de la nada, sin avisar. A Davis le dio un ataque al no encontrar a Kari allí sentada y, culpó y le gritó a TK por no cuidarla bien, Tai se había molestado con Mimi e Izzy porque ambos las vieron marcharse y no dijeron nada. Cody y Joe trataban de calmar la situación, más que nada a Davis porque su mirada asesina y sus gritos amenazadores no ayudaban en nada.

Al verlas volver sonriendo y muy tranquilas, se podría decir que Davis ocultó su preocupación y cambió sus aires, Tai abrazó a su hermana y golpeó a Sora en la cabeza, cariñosamente.

**Tai**: De verdad nos preocuparon.

Kari sonrió, su hermano siempre estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué? Ella podía cuidarse sola, ¿O no?

**Sora**: De verdad lo lamento, estaban tan distraídos y felices que no quisimos interrumpir.

**Tai**: (Asintiendo) bueno… como sea… es hora de irnos.

TK asintió, Sora apretó los labios con fuerza y Kari le tomó la mano a Sora preparada para visitar a Matt al hospital. Sería algo muy feo para Sora y aún peor para TK, Kari sufría con ellos por dentro, ya que nadie debía enterarse por lo menos hasta pasada la celebración y la alegría de ese día.

**Davis**: ¿A dónde irán?

**Tai**: A visitar a M… -En tanto comenzó a hablar se dio cuenta del error que había cometido ¿Cómo les diría que irían al hospital sin contarles del choque?- vamos a visitar a… mmm… mi mamá.

El rostro de Davis se transformó a causa de la sorpresa ¿Irían a ver a la mamá de Tai? ¿Para qué? Y Davis no fue el único que desconfió de esa última frase de Tai. Mimi y Joe dejaron sus cosas y prestaron atención a la conversación. Yolei y Ken no se imaginaban el por qué del asunto y Cody e Izzy se preguntaban qué necesidad tenía Tai de mentirles, pero no dijeron nada, si algo ocultaban por algo lo hacían y ese algo tal vez sea muy importante. Sora por su parte cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo que los ayudara a salir de ese aprieto.

**Tai**: Si, es que… mi mamá… iremos a verla porque… ella… nos dará unas cosas que necesitamos para… cuando nosotros nos vayamos a… un campamento.

**Yolei**: ¿Un campamento? ¿Irán a un campamento los cuatro?

Sora, Kari y TK miraron a Tai con ojos asesinos ¿Por qué dijo campamento? Ahora si se habían metido en un gran lío.

**Davis**: Un momento, yo quiero ir a ese campamento.

**Tai**: Es que… iremos en el auto de mi mamá y ya no entra nadie más en el.

**Ken**: Mis padres tienen una camioneta. Podría servirnos. Además, sería estupendo que nos fuéramos de campamento juntos

**Cody**: ¿Cuándo será este evento?

Tai estaba sudando de los nervios. Había metido la pata y ni Sora, ni TK ni Kari iban a sacarlo de ese embrollo, él se había metido solito, solito iba a salir.

**Tai**: No creo que sea posible, en realidad eso íbamos a ver hoy con mi mamá. Revisar la fecha, comprar la comida, buscar un buen lugar… cosas así. Nosotros, ahora… iremos con mi mamá y… les avisamos.

Se dio la vuelta apresuradamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. TK, Kari y Sora lo siguieron pisándole los talones y recién cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de todos soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo. Sora casi ahorca a Tai por decir campamento, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido otra cosa? Ahora estaban en apuros y debían organizar un _campamento_.

…

**Matt**: (Sonriendo débilmente) Ya me estaba preguntando si mi querido hermanito vendría a visitarme a mi lecho de convaleciente.

TK no sonrió, le daba tristeza ver a su hermano mayor en un hospital, tendido en una camilla con ásperas sábanas de color blanco ¿Cómo podía Matt sonreír mientras sufría de tal manera?

Matt comprendió enseguida lo que TK pensaba, él mismo había pensado así de su hermano pequeño en más de una ocasión ¿Cómo es que él sonría si sufre de tal manera? ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? Así comprendió el emblema de la esperanza, lo comprendió a él, y pudo entender muchas de las frases que su hermano decía, muchas de las reflexiones que TK tenía sobre la vida, la luz y la maldad. Entonces… ¿Por qué a TK le costaba verlo sonreír mientras sufría?

**Matt**: Aprendí a sonreír del mejor ¿No crees?

TK arrugó el entrecejo no le gustaba la manera en que su hermano hablaba. ¿Cómo podía tomarse sus lesiones para el chiste? Aunque sintió muy en el fondo que tenía razón. Él mismo actuaba así muy seguido, por alguna extraña razón no se permitía dejar de sonreír. Se le escapó una lágrima y se sentó junto a Matt con una sonrisa tristemente dibujada en su rostro. Matt estiró su mano buena y le secó la solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla, luego le regalo un suave cachetazo y los dos rieron. El muchacho se enorgullecía de conocer tanto a su hermano.

**Tai**: Y… ¿Cuándo te dejarán salir, amigo?

Matt: Por suerte mañana podré volver a mi casa. Pero debo llevarme este yeso conmigo.

Señalaba su muñeca, el duro yeso le cubría desde la punta de los dedos hasta la mitad de su antebrazo derecho. Le habían colocado diferentes cremas en la cara y las piernas para quitarle los feos moretones de la caída, y tuvieron que coserle un corte en la pantorrilla izquierda donde se había clavado gran cantidad de vidrios al caer sobre ellos. A Sora también le tuvieron que coser, pero la herida de ella había sido más pequeña y en las manos.

Estuvieron largo rato con Matt, porque solo permitían dos visitas a la vez, al principio entraron TK y Sora, después Tai y Kari, Sora y Tai, TK y Kari. Haciendo rotación, Matt, estuvo más divertido y se olvidaba del dolor de su muñeca derecha ya que podía hablar de temas diferentes con diferentes personas por una hora. Al caer la noche el papá de TK les hiso reemplazo. El niño protestó, quería quedarse acompañando a su hermano y a su padre por la noche, pero la enfermera, con cara de pocos amigos, le ordenó que se fuera porque era menor de edad y no era horario de visitas.

* * *

**Hola! **

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :)

Nos veremos con el próximo ;)


	14. El Extraño D-3

**El Extraño D-3**

**Señor** **Bunya**: Buenos días alumnos. –dijo el hombre apenas puso un pie en el aula. –Como pueden ver, hay un lugar vacío en medio de ustedes. Pues verán, hoy quiero presentarles una nueva compañera que estará con todos ustedes, en este curso, compartiendo lo que resta del año escolar. Ella, por preferencias personales escogió pasarse de grado, es decir, ella cursaba en el 6º "B" de este colegio y quiso transferirse a 6º "A" con ustedes. Espero que la reciban tan bien como recibieron al señor Ichijouji hace dos semanas, al comienzo de las clases, o mejor. –Algunos tragaron saliva ruidosamente ante la temible mirada de su profesor y los niños elegidos rieron –Pasa, por favor, Natsuki.

Nat se acercó sonriente a donde se encontraba su padrastro y observó por un corto instante su asiento. Eran bancos individuales, pero se juntaban de a dos como si fuera un banco para dos personas. El único asiento vacío que quedaba, el que habían agregado para ella estaba en la primera fila y pegado al banco de un niño de cabellos castaño claro casi rubio, ojos grises y gran sonrisa. Detrás de su banco, por ahora vacío, estaba el lugar de una chica de cabellos negros, de tez muy pálida y ojos delineados de negro, tenía las manos hechas puño sobre el banco, no parecía nada amigable, al contrario, era terrorífica. Nat se sentó con mucho cuidado, todas las miradas estaban en ella y la seguían hasta su asiento, lo cual, le provocaba muchas ganas de hacerse chiquita hasta desaparecer.

**X**: Hola. Mi nombre es Kazou Uchida.

**Nat**: Hola Kazou, puedes decirme Nat si quieres. Natsuki suena demasiado formal. –le sonrió tímidamente.

El chico rió y dijo que ella tenía mucha razón con eso de la formalidad de los nombres pero dijo también que a él no le gustaba que le dijeran Kazo ni Ka así que él prefería su nombre entero.

**Nat**: ¿No puedo decirte Kaz?

Estuvieron largo rato discutiendo acerca del sobrenombre de Kazou y por supuesto término ganando Nat. Los dos se entendieron muy bien, y descubrieron que eran muy parecidos en cuanto a personalidad y que tenían gustos similares. Ella ahora estaba contenta con el curso que debía compartir lo que quedaba del año.

**Kazou**: No entiendo porque te cambiaste de curso. –le soltó él casi al terminar la hora.

Nat sonrió, en verdad no quería hablar del tema pero en algún momento debía enfrentarse con la dura realidad en la que vivía.

**Nat**: Yo… no me llevaba muy bien con mis compañeros. Aquí tengo más amigos.

**Kazou**: (Sorprendido) ¿De verdad? ¿Quiénes?

**Nat**: (Señalándolos con la cabeza) Davis, Kari, TK y Ken.

Kaz tenía los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que Nat le decía, tanta era su sorpresa que casi le grito al hablarle.

**Kazou**: ¿Davis y TK son tus amigos? ¿Cómo haces para estar en la misma habitación con ellos? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero… SE ODIAN.

**Nat**: No tanto como se divulga

Lo dijo recordando la última batalla en el digimundo. Ella estaba equivocada respecto a Davis. Él era un chico con mucho valor y fuerza en la amistad, eso era seguro. Pero ella creía que al google-boy le faltaban esperanzas, pensaba que solo se basaba en las corazonadas.

En el momento en que compartió la esperanza con TK, Nat se dio cuenta de que en realidad Davis era una buena persona y si creía en que lo lograrían, a ninguno de todos los niños elegidos le podía faltar la esperanza.

**Kazou**: (Susurrando) Kari es muy linda, es obvio que se pelearían por ella… pero creo que deberían dejarla a ella escoger.

Al finalizar la hora de geografía el señor Bunya estaba molesto con Nat. Kazou y ella pasaron los sesenta minutos hablando y riendo. El hombre entendía que se hayan hecho amigos pero a cambio de que su hijastra sea feliz, pedía respeto, cosa que ella no le dio hasta el momento.

**Señor** **Bunya**: Natsuki. Deberías hacer silencio de ahora en más, me costó mucho trabajo cambiarte de clase, al menos hazme saber que no me equivoque.

Nat bajó la cabeza avergonzada, él tenía razón, esa no era manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella en estos años. El señor Bunya tomó su maletín negro y con gesto enfurecido, más de lo normal, se marchó del aula.

**Kazou**: ¿Y a éste que le pasa? –Se extrañó su nuevo amigo –No le des importancia a lo que te diga, Nat. Todos sabemos que es un pobre infeliz.

**Nat**: Espero que le pidas perdón. –Kaz levantó una ceja –Él es mi padre adoptivo.

**Kazou**: OUCH. –Nat no sabía si reír o golpearlo por lo que bajó la mirada tristemente, no porque le avergonzara su padre, sino porque ella lo había decepcionado. – Lo siento… por burlarme de él.

**Nat**: A mí no me debes pedir ningún tipo de disculpa.

Los dos hicieron silencio por primera vez desde que se conocieron, hace una hora atrás.

**Kazou**: ¿Podemos fingir que los últimos minutos no ocurrieron?

Nat lo miró algo enojada pero al ver el rostro suplicante de su nuevo amigo le dio tanta risa que sin querer olvidó el malentendido. Ambos comenzaron a reír y pasaron el resto de las horas charlando. Ningún profesor se quejó de sus risas, al parecer, al señor Bunya era al único que le molestaba que Nat se divirtiera en el aula.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba que el día de clases había finalizado se produjo un berrinche por parte de todos los alumnos de 6º "A".

Nat se puso de pie y se dispuso a guardar sus útiles, entonces, una gran columna negra chocó contra ella, ambas cayeron al suelo y un montón de lápices y libros cayeron sobre ella. La columna gritó una especie de palabrota en otro idioma y la levantó bruscamente con una mano. Entonces Nat descubrió entre tanta negrura el rostro pálido de su compañera del asiento de atrás.

**X**: ¡NO TOQUES MIS COSAS!

**Nat**: De verdad lo lamento mucho. Déjame ayudarte a levantarlos.

Nat se incorporó. La chica frunció los labios con gesto enfadado.

**X**: YA HICISTE SUFICIENTE.

Nat cruzó los brazos, estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con bravucones como ella, su otro salón estaba lleno de personas como ella. Por personas como ella decidió cambiarse de aula, y por ella no iba a volver a irse.

**Kazou**: Tranquila Aya… sabes que es nueva. No conoce los códigos que hay entre nosotros en este curso. –Aya fulminó con la mirada a Nat, juntó sus pertenencias y salió de la sala. Kaz miró a su amiga con los ojos como platos- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! No podemos hablar con Aya, ni establecer contacto visual, ni tocar sus pertenencias. Es nuestro pacto de paz.

Nat se rió amargamente. Definitivamente todos los cursos tenían bravucones como Aya, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que nadie tenía el valor necesario para enfrentarla ¿Acaso Aya era a quién todos temían? ¿Cómo podían temerle? Tan solo era una pequeña niña con falta de Fe.

Después de una larga lista de cosas que no podía hacer, Kaz sentenció que ella ya estaba preparada para ser parte del grupo de 6º "A" y los dos salieron juntos del salón.

Encontraron a TK, Davis, Ken y Kari esperándola en la entrada del colegio y Nat se despidió de Kaz. Todos quedaron realmente estupefactos con la rapidez con la que Natsuki Gennai se hacía de amigos.

**Kari**: Tenemos tarea ¿Recuerdan?

Ken asintió enérgicamente.

**Ken**: Sí. Vayamos en busca de los adultos infestados de oscuridad.

**Nat**: De verdad sería muy bueno hacerlo hoy. Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

¿¡!? ¿Desde cuándo ella dejaba su trabajo para después? ¿Qué podía ser más importante que librar a las personas del control de Daemon?

**TK**: También yo tengo mis quehaceres. –comentó TK rompiendo el repentino silencio.

**Ken**: ¿Qué debes hacer, Nat? –inquirió con una mezcla de curiosidad y disgusto.

**Kari**: ¡Quiero acompañarte, TK! –se apresuró a añadir.

**Davis**: Si Kari va, yo voy.

**TK**: Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes aquí. –le hablaba a Kari, ignorando por completo a Davis. –Tal vez puedan necesitarte.

La muchacha frunció el entrecejo.

**Kari**: Yo también iré a ese campamento, TK. –El chico la miró sorprendido, por un momento había olvidado que _el campamento_ era la excusa que decían cuando hablaban de Matt –Además, hay un par de cosas que tengo que hablar sobre ese tema.

Eso lo desconcertó. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía que decir a su hermano?

Entonces Nat contestó la pregunta de Ken. Pero no con palabras, si no con un gesto: sacó de su bolsillo ese extraño D-3 de muchos colores. Todos hicieron silencio, bueno… casi todos.

**Davis**: ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu D-3!?

**Nat**: No seas estúpido. –El chico se asombró de la respuesta. –no es mío. –Kari ahogó un gritito de sorpresa- No estabas errado, Davis. En el campo de fútbol soccer si había un digimon y este tenía un Tamer… lo que tengo aquí es su D-3. He estado toda la noche tratando de comunicarme con mi tío, pero fue imposible, tanto por la computadora como por mi D-3.

Davis había cambiado el rostro. Antes era una mueca celosa, ahora un gesto de autosuficiencia. Estaba encantado con la idea de haber ganado la discusión, todos lo creían demente, pero él no era un loco ni veía cosas extrañas. Lo que escuchó en el baño era cierto y lo que observó en las gradas también lo era. Había un niño elegido y un digimon desconocido sueltos por Odaiba.

**Ken**: ¿Cuáles eran los nombres que oíste, Davis?

**Nat**: ¡¿Sabes los nombres?! ¡¿Por qué no me los has dicho?!

**Davis**: (En tono defensivo) ¡Tú tampoco dijiste nada sobre el D-3 de colores! –Nat se sonrojó un poco. Sí. Él tenía razón. Ella no podía recriminarle nada porque había actuado incluso peor que él. Davis trató de hacer memoria. –La verdad es que no los recuerdo muy bien. Pero creo que el digimon era algo así como Dororomon, Doturamon, Doromon.

Nat resopló, eso no le servía. Ella necesitaba el nombre del chico así podía ir a buscarlo, ella necesitaba un dato como el teléfono, la dirección, el apellido, pero no sabía nada.

**Kari**: ¿Y qué pensabas hacer con él, Nat?

**Nat**: Iba a ir con Izzy, él es el mejor hablando sobre cosas del digimundo.

Kari asintió. Ken dijo que la acompañaría y Davis también dijo de ir, pero casi obligado y a regañadientes, porque no quería que TK y Kari se fueran solos en otra dirección.

…

TK y Kari estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa del papá de TK. Ambos habían ido a visitar a Matt al hospital, pero el muchacho se encontraba dormido y la enfermera no los dejó pasar. Kari había dicho que tenía que hablar con Matt, pero en realidad no era cierto, ella tan solo quería acompañar a su amigo en ese difícil momento y le daba vergüenza decirle que se preocupaba por él. Se alegró cuando TK confirmó que su hermano estaba dormido, de esa manera Kari no tenía necesidad de inventar algo para decirle a Matt. TK por su parte estaba muy callado, no le gustaba que su hermano este dolorido, no le gustaba que Kari lo viera sufrir, no le gustaba tener que fingir con el resto de sus amigos que estaba todo bien. ¿Por qué no decían la verdad?

_-No quiero causarle pena a más personas- _había dicho Matt. Y ese era el por qué. Sucedió que hubo una pequeña complicación con la pantorrilla de Matt, al parecer se ha infectado su herida y debía permanecer más tiempo en el hospital.

**Kari**: (Rompiendo el silencio) TK… Matt se compondrá, lo sabes ¿Verdad? –El muchacho asintió distraído- Entonces ¿por qué te sientes así de mal?

A él le costó comprender lo que ella decía ¿Cómo podía preguntar aquello? TK creía que se conocían muy bien.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Es que… no sé. –Resopló y se sentó a su lado- siento algo aquí –Señaló su corazón- No sé que sea, no sé cómo explicarte… es como si mi corazón se achicara al mismo tiempo de que alguien quiere estirarlo… es como si…

**Kari**: ¿Cómo si te estuvieses hundiendo en la oscuridad? ¿Cómo si te estuviesen estrujando el corazón? ¿Cómo si te alejaras del mundo y te envolvieras en la fría soledad? ¿Cómo si te clavaran mil y una espadas? –TK asintió, él la miraba nada sorprendido, pero ella observaba a través de la ventana, con ojos vacíos. TK conocía muy bien esa expresión, estaba recordando- Me ha sucedido, en más de una ocasión… tú lo sabes. Más de una vez me sentí llamada por el lado oscuro del digimundo. Pero ese sentimiento es diferente, es una mezcla de situaciones desagradables que se unen para oprimirte el corazón. –Se tomó su tiempo y luego agregó- Una vez, yo era muy pequeña, estaba sola en casa después de que me internaran en el hospital… Tai había ido a jugar un partido de football soccer y mis padres lo habían ido a ver jugar. Me dejaron sola porque yo estaba débil para hacer un viaje tan largo como ese y si había algo que me desagradaba era que me dejaran sola… porque cuando estaba sola era cuando me ponía a pensar, era cuando todo venía a mi mente los recuerdos malos como los buenos, los sueños y las pesadillas.

Sus manos temblaban y ella empalidecía. TK la abrazó para que se calmara pero ella no respondía, estaba fría… cada vez más. El chico estaba preocupado, había visto a Kari enfermarse varias veces y también la había visto "envuelta en la oscuridad", pero nunca así. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente un punto a lo lejos.

**TK**: (Sacudiéndola) Kari, por favor reacciona.

La chica lo miró de pronto, como sobresaltada.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) Lo siento. No quería asustarte.

**TK**: ¿Qué era eso?

**Kari**: No entendí tu pregunta –El muchacho la miró sin creerle una palabra y Kari se vio descubierta, ahora debía contarle- No me pasa seguido. Pero sucede que hay algunas ocasiones en las que la oscuridad me arrastra y me hace ver cosas extrañas.

Kari estaba enloqueciendo, no había de otra.

**TK**: (Sorprendido) ¿Y qué te mostró esta vez?

Kari no contestó enseguida, y cuando lo hizo, habló en un tonó tan suave que TK tuvo que esforzarse para oírla y aunque lo intentó apenas podía escuchar con claridad.

**Kari**: El digimundo. O una versión oscura de él. En la que todos son presos de la oscuridad y esclavos de las sombras, poseídos por la maldad se destruyen unos a otros, pero… sé que eso no es cierto. ¿Verdad?

…

Al llegar a la casa de Izzy, la señora Izumi los hizo pasar. Les dijo que Izzy estaba dormido, pero no les dio tiempo para decir que pasarían más tarde que ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo hablándole para que se levantara. La señora Izumi les ofreció comida y bebida, aunque ellos se lo negaron.

El muchacho se sorprendió con la visita y más aún cuando le comentaron el por qué estaban allí. Le tendieron el D-3 y él comenzó a analizarlo. Probó de todo y nada les servía, lo conectó a su computadora portátil, intentó usarlo como un D-3 normal, pero no reaccionaba, pretendió usarlo como parte del videojuego nuevo de _Digimon Adventure_ y quiso colocarle las cartas del juego pero tampoco parecía reaccionar. Se le ocurrió entonces tratar de abrir la puerta al digimundo con él.

**Izzy**: Puerta al digimundo… ¡Ábrete!

La puerta no daba señales de vida, pero unos segundos después el D-3 comenzó a brillar, su luz era diferente a la de todos los otros D-3 que conocían. Cambiaba de color. Lanzó un haz de luz multicolor que comenzó con el azul que se hacía cada vez más oscuro pasando por el violeta, el verde, el rosa, el rojo, el anaranjado, el amarillo, el blanco, el gris, el celeste y luego el azul otra vez, pero era un azul distinto.

La luz inundó toda la habitación hasta el punto de cegar la vista de los cuatro niños, no se veía más que una luz azulada, se oyó un sonido succionador y el grito asustado de Izzy. En aquel momento la mamá de Izzy tocó a la puerta, quería saber por qué hacían tanto escándalo, la habitación volvió a la normalidad e Izzy tranquilizó a su madre diciéndole que estaban jugando un videojuego.

Al retirarse la señora Izumi, Ken, Davis y Nat notaron que el D-3 había desaparecido.

**Davis**: ¿Dónde carajo…?

**Izzy**: La computadora se lo tragó.

Por más que quisieron sacar conclusiones, estaban bloqueados, el suceso los había dejado boquiabiertos. ¡La computadora les succionó la única prueba de que había otro niño elegido allí!

Davis, Nat y Ken se despidieron de Izzy y de la señora Izumi con una gran sonrisa, pero en el camino a casa ninguno habló. Tampoco tenían nada que decirse. El primero en irse fue Ken, ya que vivía a las afueras de Odaiba y, todos los días, debía tomarse el tren. Después llegaron en silencio a la esquina donde normalmente se juntaban para llegar al colegio y se separaban al regresar de allí. Davis se alejó de ella sin decir adiós y caminó a su departamento muy tranquilo. Nat tenía que caminar sola un largo tramo hasta su casa, algo bueno para poder analizar bien la situación.

-El primer punto era el D-3 en sí. Tenía muchos colores, lo cual hacía dudar que fuera un D-3 de verdad, pero si lo pensaba bien y le ponía un poco de imaginación al asunto descubrió que esos colores del D-3 tanto como los colores de los haces de luces representaban los emblemas, el azul, el rojo, el verde, el violeta, el amarillo, el rosa, el naranja, el blanco y el gris. Los diferentes matices en los azules, el violeta, el verde y el rojo podían representar los digieggs, pero aún no le cerraba ese color celeste ¿Qué era? ¿Y el último tono de azul? ¿Tendría que ver con algo o solo eran colores al azar?

-El segundo punto era el uso de ese extraño D-3. No servía para nada. No servía en el video juego, no servía para pasar las cartas, no servía para abrir la puerta al digimundo, pero aún así se esfumó por ella. Lo que nos lleva a un tercer punto…

-El tercer punto era el hecho. La computadora lo succionó, se lo tragó y no dejó ningún indicio de nada. ¿Dónde había caído el D-3? ¿Estaría suelto en el digimundo o había vuelto con su dueño?

Un grito la desconcertó, se oyó claramente el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos, como si una piedra la hubiese atravesado. Después un portazo a lo lejos y los rápidos pasos de una joven que corría desesperadamente por la acera. Era la cuarta vez en dos semanas que Nat caía sentada en el suelo porque una persona que estaba muy apurada chocaba con ella.

**Nat**: ¿Aya?

La muchacha abrió grande los ojos asustada y sorprendida a la vez, era seguro que no esperaba cruzarse a nadie, y menos a su compañera de curso. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, un gran moretón violáceo en el cuello y el labio sangrando. Y esa mirada, ella le ocultaba algo, algo que Nat no descubrió en ese momento.

**Nat**: ¡Estás sangrando! –le dijo.

Aya tomó su bolso negro y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra. Nat no la siguió, pensó que ella debía saber lo que hacía, además parecía un tema importante y personal en el que no tenía porque meterse. Pero si tenía curiosidad con algo ¿Había sido Aya la que rompió esa ventana?

Continuó su camino, silenciosa y cautelosa, entonces sus sospechas se confirmaron. A mitad de cuadra había un hombre parado detrás de una ventana cuyo vidrio estaba completamente roto, con una botella de alcohol en la mano y mirada enloquecida, cuando Nat pasó cerca él hizo ademán de tirarle la botella por la cabeza, por lo que la pequeña aceleró el paso y decidió callarse la boca.

Ya entendía todo. Aya corría de su padre, porque su padre era alcohólico, él la había golpeado. Probablemente la golpeara siempre y por eso ella tenía esa horrible actitud.

Era una noticia muy fuerte. ¿Qué haría Nat con tanta nueva información? Pues se la guardaría, como lo hacía con todo. Ella no iba a contarle a nadie, pero si intentaría hablar con Aya. Tal vez ella necesitara descargarse, tal vez necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara, la escuchara y la ayudara.

…

Los siguientes días fueron espantosos. Davis, Nat, Ken, Kari y TK estaban ya acostumbrados a correr y enfrentarse a enemigos más fuertes que ellos, pero ahora era diferente. Sus enemigos no eran nada más ni nada menos que personas adultas, los niños de las semillas les habían dicho que las personas a las que atacaban, las atacaban por una razón para ellos desconocidas. Esa razón la descubrieron tan pronto comenzaron a buscar a los adultos y ancianos, ya que cada uno de ellos guardaba una estrecha relación con por lo menos uno de los niños elegidos, eran personas que ellos conocían, querían y hasta admiraban. Por ejemplo: -la abuela de Kari y Tai –el padre de Joe –La tía de Yolei –la madre de TK y Matt –el entrenador de football soccer de Davis.

Y muchas otras personas mayores que habían marcado un antes y un después en la vida de los niños elegidos. Tan pronto los iban encontrando, los niños elegidos más pensaban en regresar al digimundo y darle su merecido a Daemon, con ese pensamiento notaron algo que no habían imaginado antes, algo que les aterraba, algo que era mejor no mencionar. Todos pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo pero ninguno dijo una palabra ¿Por qué? Todavía les quedaba mucha gente por "_sanar"_, y si el digimundo los había esperado hasta ese momento… ¿Por qué no podía esperarlos un tiempo más?

Ya era muy tarde y cada uno en silencio se fue a su respectiva casa para la cena. TK se alegró mucho de que su madre se hubiera _sanado_ y se prometió jamás perdonarse por no darse cuenta de eso mucho antes. A decir verdad, en todos los casos de los adultos, si el D-3 de Nat no hubiera brillado ninguno de ellos habría sospechado siquiera de las personas que habían sido afectadas por las semillas.

La noche se hizo muy larga, los cinco chicos estaban concentrados pensando en otras personas que ellos querían mucho, tal vez habían plantado la semilla en cada uno de sus familiares y personas cercanas. ¿Qué sucedía si los que faltaban eran sus familiares y ellos no lo sabían? ¿O qué pasaría si los infectados eran sus vecinos? Si no estaban a salvo ni siquiera en su propio vecindario ¿Dónde lo estarían? Muchas dudas surgían en sus cabezas ¿Qué les esperaba para el día siguiente? El entrenador de Davis los persiguió por toda la calle con un cuchillo en la mano, y la abuela de Kari al ver el D-3 blanco casi los ahoga en la pileta del patio trasero de su casa, ¿Qué harían las demás personas? ¿Correrlos con un revolver en las manos? ¿Intentar degollarlos?

Además de pensar en aquello, a ninguno se le pasó por alto lo que los esperaría en el digimundo a su vuelta. Había pasado tres semanas y cuatro días en el mundo real ¿Cuánto tiempo era eso en el nuevo digimundo? Con la nueva curvatura del mundo digital seguramente pasaron más días, pero… ¿Cuántos más? ¿Una semana más? ¿Un mes más? ¿Un año más?... solo había una cosa segura: si ellos no estaban allí, sus digimons estaban desprotegidos y débiles. Ninguno podría digievolucionar, estaban solos. ¿Qué les podría suceder en su ausencia?

* * *

Ñaaa... en mi opinión a este capítulo le falta... es que apenas está terminando la primera parte del fic (que tiene tres partes) y... seamos sinceros, la primera parte nunca es tan interesante como las últimas... de todos modos espero que les haya agradado!

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	15. Más Adultos por Sanar

**Más Adultos por Sanar**

El timbre que anunciaba el primer recreo del día sonó y todo el curso levantó las lapiceras. El profesor de matemáticas les quitó las hojas del banco una por una y les prometió corregir los exámenes para la próxima clase. Los alumnos de 6º "A" estaban alterados. La mayoría creía que iba a desaprobar, entre ellos Davis. Él no era bueno en la escuela y matemáticas era la peor de todas las materias, empataba con geografía.

Todos salían apresurados para desembotar sus cerebros con aire fresco. Aya era la única que no se movía, por ese motivo a Nat se le ocurrió que esta sería una gran oportunidad para hablarle, las dos estarían solas y no había posibilidad de que las interrumpieran.

Nat se le acercó despacio. Aya estaba ordenando sus útiles en la mochila, por alguna extraña razón Nat creía que ella ya había notado su presencia, pero… ¿Por qué no le gritaba que se largara? ¿Cómo estaba tan pasiva?

Nat carraspeó. La muchacha la miró como aburrida pero directo a los ojos.

Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y las marcas en su cuello habían desaparecido ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Entonces Nat se dio cuenta de algo. Era muy probable que Aya no fuera pálida, si uno la miraba con atención podía notar que el blanco en su piel era artificial. Ella utilizaba ese maquillaje seguramente para ocultar las marcas que su padre le dejaba en el rostro y en el cuello.

**Aya**: Pensaba que no me dirías nada.

Nat la observaba cuidadosamente… ahora que los veía bien, los ojos de Aya eran cambiantes, igual que su actitud, no tenían un solo color, si no que el iris era verde cuando estaba cerca de la pupila, pero mientras se alejaba se combinaba con marrón claro, dejando el borde del iris de ese último color. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención era su nuevo tono de voz. Antes, la chica solía gritarle que se callara, ahora no había ningún rastro de fiereza en ella.

**Nat**: No se lo he contado a nadie. Yo solo… quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

Aya alzó un poco las comisuras de los labios, un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa.

**Aya**: Sabía que no lo dirías. Has guardado tan bien el secreto de tu padre adoptivo… y por tantos años que supe que podrías guardar el mío.

Nat sonrió tristemente, no se enorgullecía de haber ocultado la verdad, en realidad a ella no le gustaba la idea pero su padre no quería que nadie supiera que estaban relacionados porque la tratarían de mala manera sus compañeros, creyendo que estaba acomodada en ese colegio y un montón de cosas más.

**Nat**: ¿Siempre fue así para ti?

**Aya**: (Resoplando) Desde bebé. Pero ya no importa. Ahora vivo con mi abuela materna, todo quedó en el pasado.

Nat se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Aya, ese era el asiento de una niña sonrosada y rubia, la chica siempre usaba dos trencitas tirantes que le caían sobre los hombros, ella parecía temerle a Aya y, Nat, nunca la había oído hablar… tal vez por eso no lograba recordar su nombre.

Le dio la sensación de que Aya quería, y hasta necesitaba, que ella le hablara, tal vez porque ella lo había visto todo y entendía un poco su situación sin exigirle contar demasiado. Entonces tuvieron una buena charla, ambas rieron y ambas lloraron, juntas.

¿Se podría decir que ahora eran amigas? Amistad. ¿Qué es la amistad? ¿Es solamente dedicar el tiempo a la otra persona como si estuvieses haciendo actos de caridad? ¿Es simplemente darle un consejo a tu prójimo y escuchar lo que tenga para contarte? Amistad es una palabra compleja, la amistad te lleva a muchas cosas como la risa, el llanto, las discusiones, los abrazos, el amor y hasta el odio. Aya y Nat, después de haber compartido ese buen momento juntas, ¿Se podían considerar amigas? Ellas, que hacía una semana no podían ni verse las caras ¿Eran realmente amigas?

Estuvieron juntas lo que quedaba del recreo, solas en el salón y cuando los demás entraron no podían creer que Aya estuviese sonriendo.

Pronto entró la profesora de música. Todos guardaron silencio y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Aya volvía a tener esa expresión aburrida pero Nat sabía que en el fondo estaba sonriendo.

**Kazou**: (Susurrando) ¿Qué significa que hables con ella y no te golpee?

**Nat**: (También susurrando) Que no es tan mala como parece –El chico la miró desconfiado- ¿Por qué no la conoces antes de juzgarla?

**Kazou**: Yo estudio la evidencia, Nat.

**Nat**: La evidencia, en este caso, miente, Kaz.

Su amigo no estaba conforme con lo que Nat decía, él no era de esos chicos que no creían en la ciencia, pues él pensaba ser detective, policía en su defecto, y la ciencia lo era todo en su opinión. Tan solo pensar que la evidencia era errada le molestaba.

Al finalizar las cinco horas de escuela. Nat, Davis, Kari, Ken y TK se reunieron para seguir en la búsqueda de los mayores afectados por la oscuridad de las semillas.

Aún quedaban diez personas, tenían datos como direcciones de edificios, algunos correos electrónicos, algunos números telefónicos y algunos lugares de trabajo. No era mucho, pero hacía la diferencia.

Ese día les tocó visitar un mercado. La persona que tenía la semilla no era nada más ni nada menos que el dueño, la persona que competía con la despensa de los padres de Yolei. Les llevó varias horas encontrarlo y quitarle la semilla.

Después fueron tras una señora que trabajaba de profesora, cuando la vieron todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que ella había sido maestra de todos en algún año de primaria. Por ejemplo: Kari y Davis la habían tenido en primero e Izzy en segundo.

Lograron encontrar a un anciano que vivía en las afueras de Odaiba, muy cerca de la casa de Ken, el señor guardaba un tipo de relación con el trabajo del padre de Ken y cuando los reconoció como niños elegidos, casi los mata con una gran piedra que sacó del camino.

Se les agotó el día más temprano que de costumbre. La casa de Ken quedaba a unas pocas cuadras y debían tomarse un tren si querían llegar a tiempo para la cena. Acompañaron a Ken y se estaban despidiendo cuando Davis le dijo a su amigo: "Nos vemos mañana, entonces".

**TK**: ¿Por qué mañana? Es sábado… no hay escuela.

A Ken le dio mucha risa el comentario, ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? ¡Él había estado en la organización de este evento!

**Davis**: ¡El campamento! Nos ha avisado Tai que nos encontraremos en la plaza a eso de las tres de la tarde –Riendo- ¿A ti no te dijo nada?

TK resopló. Lo había olvidado.

**TK**: Oh. Sí, solo no lo recordaba.

A Nat se le cayó el alma a los pies. A ella también la habían invitado, y ella también lo había olvidado… pero aún les quedaban muchas personas que "sanar", ella no se iría de campamento si tenía trabajo que hacer, ya había accedido, unas semanas atrás, ir al partido de fútbol soccer. Un día de descanso era suficiente, ahora debía trabajar.

TK por su parte tampoco quería ir a ese campamento. A Matt todavía le quedaban un par de semanas con el yeso en su brazo e incapaz de usar su pierna y si su madre y su padre trabajaban ese fin de semana. Él debería quedarse a cuidar de su hermano, que por suerte ahora estaba en casa.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares y prepararon sus bolsos para el próximo día, todos… menos Nat. Ella no hizo su bolso ni tampoco fue a su casa sino que llamó a su padre y le dijo que iría a comer a casa de Kari. Era mentira. A Nat no le gustaba mentir, pero no le quedaba otra opción, si quería ir a ese campamento con sus amigos debía terminar sus quehaceres.

Le quedaban cuatro horas antes de que su padre comenzara a preocuparse y llamar por teléfono, debía ser rápida. Tomó la lista con los datos de las personas que les faltaban y comenzó la búsqueda:

-Primero: fue al consultorio del dentista de Yolei, estaba medio loco y casi la decapita con sus utensilios.

-Segundo: la abogada que ayudaba a la familia de TK con el caso de Matt, quién casi la mete presa por ingresar a su casa sin autorización en medio de la noche.

-Tercero: El dueño de una librería al final de la calle de Izzy, quién corrió por toda la tienda arrojándole sus mercancías en un intento de escapar del D-3 blanco.

-Cuarto: La madrina de Cody, que era jardinera y vivía a unas siete cuadras del colegio. Ella la amenazó con romperle la cabeza de un masetazo, literalmente alzando con sus débiles brazos una maseta.

-Quinto: El cantante favorito de Mimi, que ella había conocido antes de irse a Estados Unidos, fue el único que no presentó resistencia mientras tenía la semilla. Pero en cuanto Nat se la quitó casi la demanda por interrumpir su ensayo.

-Sexta: Una estilista. La mejor amiga de la madre de Sora. En esta visita, Nat, recibió un pequeño corte de pelo, pero no se molestó por ello ya tenía muy largo el cabello.

Faltaba alguien. Solo uno más. Nat poseía su número telefónico pero el señor o la señora a quien pertenecía el teléfono, no respondía las llamadas. Nat regresó a su casa un poco más tarde de lo que le habría gustado a su padre.

El señor Bunya la esperaba con expresión enfadada, le preguntó preocupado porque sangraba su mano derecha y ella lo esquivó diciendo que se había cortado con un cuchillo en la casa de Kari, cuando en realidad había sido el dentista con uno de sus utensilios.

A las apuradas Nat agregó que al otro día tendría un campamento con sus amigos, el señor Bunya quiso negárselo, pero como ella le puso carita de perrito mojado él no pudo resistirse.

La muchacha subió a su cuarto y lo primero que hiso fue recortarse el pelo para que quedara parejo a la altura de los homóplatos. No le fue difícil ya que tenía práctica al respecto, vivir siendo pobre en un reformatorio te abre las posibilidades a ser independiente en todo sentido.

Luego, colocó ropa, agua, comida, abrigo, una bolsa de dormir y una linterna en su mochila, y se acostó a dormir. O esa era su intención, ya que apenas apoyó la cabeza en a almohada unos golpecitos en su ventana la hicieron levantar un poco sobresaltada. Se asomó un poco molesta y descubrió a TK y Kari… ¿Qué querían a estas horas?

Nat abrió la ventana y señaló una vieja escalera pegada a la pared. Los dos chicos subieron con cuidado y entraron en el cuarto de Nat.

**Kari**: (Susurrando) Tu padre llamó a mi casa hace un tiempo… no debes preocuparte, yo te cubrí. Pero en cuanto supe que le mentiste llamé a TK y ambos sacamos la conclusión de que estabas "Haciendo tu_ trabajo_".

**TK**: (También entre susurros) Decidimos venir a aquí para asegurarnos, entonces te vimos entrar, queremos asegurarnos de si es cierto.

Nat resopló, no había necesidad de mentir. En realidad ella estaba muy cansada de las mentiras y con todo eso del digimundo no había hecho más que eso, mentir… y aún peor, mentirles a las personas que le importan.

**Nat**: Tan solo me queda uno… no he podido ubicarlo. Pensé que si me levantaba temprano mañana y tenía más energías podría localizarlo.

**TK** **y** **Kari**: Queremos ayudarte.

¿Era obligatorio que ella hiciera este trabajo sola? Después de todo, la ayuda se la ofrecían, ella no los estaba obligando a nada, que TK y Kari estén en su casa fue por su voluntad y no porque ella los haya invitado.

**Nat**: (Asintiendo) Pero no esta noche. Por favor, necesito dormir y también ustedes. Prometo ir a buscarlos antes de comenzar a rastrear al último.

Los dos chicos asintieron sonriendo y desearon las buenas noches a Nat mientras bajaban silenciosos por la vieja escalera de metal.

…

A eso de las ocho de la mañana Nat se levantó enérgica, dormir le había hecho muy bien aunque solo hayan sido un par de horas de sueño. Se bañó, se cambió, desayuno y a las nueve en punto camino a la casa de Kari y a la de TK. Los tres amigos llamaron mil y una veces al celular que estaba escrito en el papel que Rue Matsumoto les había entregado, pero nada, esos números parecían inexistentes.

Entonces empezaron a reflexionar: Kari dijo que debía estar relacionado con uno de ellos así que hicieron memoria. Llegaron a la conclusión de que habían encontrado a alguien relacionado con Tai y Kari, con TK y Matt, con Sora, con Joe, con Mimi, con Izzy, con Cody, con Yolei, con Ken y con Davis, pero ninguno relacionado con Nat. Entonces ese número de celular debía ser de alguien que ella conocía, que ella quería… ¿Quién?

Nat tomó su teléfono y revisó todos los números de su agenda varias veces. Ninguno coincidía.

Se hizo la hora del almuerzo y los tres se separaron, Nat dijo que trataría de encontrarlo, le preguntaría a su padre acerca de ese número y acordaron encontrarse en la plaza céntrica para asistir al campamento que Tai había organizado. Allí pondrían al tanto a todos y tal vez juntos puedan sacar mejores hipótesis.

Nat regresó a su casa un poco agotada, sus pies estaban hechos polvo, su cabeza parecía que explotaría y estaba irritada por no encontrar a esta persona que supuestamente debería estar relacionada con ella. Eso era algo absurdo, ella no tenía a nadie… su madre había fallecido al nacer ella, su padre había fallecido unos cuatro años atrás, sus abuelos maternos tampoco estaban con vida y su padre no tenía más familia que su hermano. El tío de Nat, el señor Gennai, no podía estar poseído por la oscuridad. En cuanto a su padre adoptivo, el señor Bunya, él tenía una madre y un padre pero vivían lejos y estaban peleados con él. Sus abuelos adoptivos no la querían y ella no los apreciaba a ellos, entonces quedaban descartados de la corta lista ya que las personas afectadas por la semilla de la oscuridad eran quienes habían marcado la vida de los niños elegidos. La única opción que le quedaba o que ella recordaba era su padre adoptivo, aunque era extraño porque el teléfono que tenían los niños no coincidía con el del señor Bunya.

El almuerzo fue silencioso tanto por parte de Nat como por parte del señor Bunya, tal vez su padre no estaba contento con la idea de que su querida hija se fuera de campamento con Motomiya y su pandilla pero su actitud hizo que Nat sospechara de él.

La chica, haciéndose la distraída, después de la comida, le comentó a su padre que tenía una llamada perdida de un número de celular que ella desconocía, le pregunto si a él le parecía familiar pero el señor Bunya negó con la cabeza. Entonces a Nat se le ocurrió una idea para darse cuenta de si era o no su padre a quien tanto estaba buscando.

Todos los adultos poseídos por la oscuridad que habitaba en aquellas puntiagudas semillas reaccionaban de mal manera al ver el D-3 blanco de Nat, entonces la joven sacó su D-3 que hasta ese momento jamás le había enseñado a su padre adoptivo. El señor Bunya no tuvo ninguna extraña reacción, se limitó a mirarlo extrañado y seguir con lo suyo. Lo primero que pensó él era que ese aparato no era más que un nuevo teléfono celular y muy feo en su opinión.

A las tres de la tarde Nat tomó su bolso con mala cara y se despidió del señor Bunya, caminó por la calle enojada consigo misma pateándolo todo en su paso hasta la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, excluyendo a Matt, a Mimi y a Joe.

**Yolei**: Te estábamos esperando ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

**Davis**: Pensamos que tendríamos que visitarte y traerte de los pelos.

Nat no contestó, no estaba de humor para las estupideces de Davis. Entonces Sora tomó la palabra.

**Sora**: Ahora que estamos todos los que participaremos quiero comentarles algo ¿Sí? –La mayoría se impresionó con esas palabras pero dejaron que Sora termine su discurso para preguntar cualquier cosa- Mimi no podrá venir porque no consiguió pasajes para este fin de semana, Joe tampoco porque tiene un examen y Matt tampoco porque… …

**Tai**: (Interrumpiendo) Este campamento no estaba preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, les mentimos, la preparación de este campamento era una excusa para que nadie de enterara que… … Matt tuvo un accidente, un auto lo chocó y le han quebrado la muñeca y lesionado una pierna.

Yolei ahogó un gritito y Davis se cruzó de brazos molesto.

**Izzy**: Me hubiera gustado enterarme antes.

**TK**: Y nosotros queríamos contarles, pero ya conocen a mi hermano, lo que menos quiere es darle pena a la gente.

Nadie dijo nada más sobre el choque, sino que Nat procedió a comentar que tan solo faltaba un adulto que "Sanar".

**Davis**: ¡Es injusto! –gritó, pero todos lo ignoraron. –Yo nunca me entero de nada… -masculló antes de entrar al vehículo.

Se dividieron en dos camionetas: Izzy, Cody, Yolei, Ken y Davis subieron a la camioneta que era conducida por el padre de Ken, mientras que TK, Kari, Tai y Nat subieron a la camioneta que iba a conducir el papá de Tai y Kari, pero cuando Sora hizo el ademán de subir a la camioneta y sentarse junto a Nat, notó que alguien los observaba fijamente desde la vereda de enfrente, era un adulto de alrededor de treinta y cinco años, de tez bronceada y cabellos muy cortos y oscuros, estaba apoyado en un auto de excelente marca, nada común en Odaiba, de color gris perla, un auto que ella jamás se olvidaría.

La muchacha se quedó plantada mirando al señor, con una pierna dentro de la camioneta y la otra aún fuera de esta. Tai se preocupó por un instante y se asomó para ver que le sucedía.

Sora le susurró que ese era el auto que la había querido atropellar, lo susurró para que nadie lo escuchara, en especial TK. Pero ese niño tenía el oído pegado a la conversación y otra vez se cumplieron sus sospechas. Salió del auto muy decidido y fue a enfrentar al _tipo_ que lastimó a su hermano, con una mirada enloquecida.

Todos pensaron que se armaría una gran pelea, porque esas eran las intenciones de TK, pero antes de que el niño se le acercara lo suficiente como para golpearlo, el hombre le sonrió y con una voz diabólica le dijo "Te estaba esperando".

Su voz le hizo recordar las vocecitas de las tres hermanas que poseían la semilla de la oscuridad plantada en sus cuerpos Ai, Aika y Mei. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos adivinando lo que venía ahora, el hombre intentó golpearlo con uno de sus brazos del tamaño de un gigantesco tubo.

Tai, Izzy, Davis y Ken llegaron a su lado para detenerlo o ayudarlo si las cosas se ponían muy feas, pero él los detuvo, no dejó que se acercaran porque si lo hacían correrían mucho peligro.

Las chicas y Cody se habían quedado en las camionetas para tranquilizar a los padres de Tai y Ken, y ellos fueron tan ingenuos de creerse que ese señor era amigo de los muchachos. Entonces el D-3 de Nat comenzó a titilar mostrando un punto negro en su pantalla, ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Sería que el hombre o la mujer poseída por Daemon estaba allí? La chica observó el punto donde su D-3 le indicaba que estaba aquel hombre o aquella mujer y notó que era donde se encontraban sus amigos ahora, Nat comprendió enseguida que el hombre con que había chocado a Matt era el que tanto ella quería encontrar, sus amigos estaban en peligro.

El clima que generaba la presencia de aquel señor era inaguantable, su energía negativa era terriblemente fuerte y provocaba ganas de pelear, llenaba hasta los pensamientos más puros de cosas indeseables. El hombre se rió, su risa era similar a la de Daemon, daba asco. Pobre hombre.

**X**: Hagamos un trato, no los dañaré más si entregan la luz de la esperanza. –Tai e Izzy cubrieron a TK mientras que Davis y Ken tapaban el campo de visión de ese hombre para que no notara la presencia de Kari en una de las camionetas. – Aunque se esfuercen nada podrán lograr ya que mi amo los tiene bien atrapados en sus garras…

Tal vez les iba a hablar más, tal vez les revelaría algún indicio sobre lo que sucedía en esos momentos en el digimundo, pero cayó al suelo desmayado por el fuerte golpe que Nat le dio sin previo aviso en la nuca. Nat le quitó la semilla con agilidad y la colocó en una bolsa transparente casi repleta.

**TK**: ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?

**Nat**: (Sin entender el por qué de la pregunta) Le quite la semilla ¿Qué más crees que le pude haber hecho?

**TK**: Ya sé lo que hiciste. Pero, ¿Por qué?

**Nat**: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Te sientes bien?

TK resopló, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Justo cuando el hombre les quería contar algo importante. Ahora, él no recordaría nada de lo que le ocurrió mientras estaba poseído, como sucedió con todos los adultos a los que les quitaron la semilla de la oscuridad. Parecía que esas nuevas semillas que Daemon había inventado hacían que el afectado olvide la existencia de los digimons.

**TK**: Él podría habernos dicho algo importante, tal vez el tenía la clave para vencer a Daemon.

Nat reconoció que TK tenía razón, pero ella tenía tantos deseos de acabar con su tarea que no pensó en que la información de los adultos poseídos pudiera servirles, solo actuó.

El hombre entró en sí y se asustó de ver tantos niños a su alrededor y también de estar tirado en la plaza, ¿Cómo había llegado él allí? ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada si no había ingerido ni una sola gota de alcohol en los últimos meses? ¡Ni siquiera una gota! TK tampoco lo ayudó mucho ya que comenzó a casi gritarle con voz amenazadora un montón de preguntas sobre Daemon, el ejército oscuro y las semillas de la oscuridad. El hombre estaba cada vez más alterado, no sabía lo que querían esos niños ni tampoco conocía sus caras, o eso pensó hasta que vio el rostro apenado de Nat.

**X**: Tú… –La niña lo miró extrañado, Kari estaba en lo cierto, él sí llevaba relación con Nat aunque ésta no lo reconociera. –Es más que probable que no recuerdes quien soy –dijo tras una corta pausa. –eras tan pequeña cuando te conocí y no llegué a verte crecer porque mi trabajo me obligó a mudarme a Europa. -¿Mudarse? ¿Por qué a Nat le sonaba tanto esa historia? La chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasitos sin darse cuenta – Yo nací en Argentina, mi nombre es Agustín Priori, si… tal vez te parezca conocido mi apellido, ya que es el mismo que tenía tu madre, es decir, mi hermana.

Ese último comentario la arrastró en el tiempo, retrocediendo muchos años atrás. Fue después de su primer viaje al digimundo, ella tenía tres años apenas cumplidos, era una pequeña muy inteligente para su edad. Había visitado a sus abuelos maternos en Argentina con la compañía de su padre. En ese viaje sus abuelos vieron lo madura que ella había logrado ser para tener tan solo tres años de vida y creyeron conveniente comentarle que su difunta madre tenía un hermano, él la quería mucho a Nat pero no podía verla porque su trabajo lo tenía _apresado_ en Europa. Sí. Ella no había entendido mal, ella ahora tenía otro tío, un tío que estaba trabajando en otro continente, y cuando regresó a Hikarigaoka ella le contó la historia de su tío perdido a Gennai, pero cuando visitó de nuevo el digimundo con su tío Gennai al año siguiente, la noticia del hermano de su madre había dejado de importarle, es más, ella había olvidado que ese señor existía, no recordaba que tenía otro tío aparte de Gennai.

Una cosa que también había olvidado volvió a su mente como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Ella regresaba de su misión de elegir a los ocho niños elegidos y con mucho cuidado de que su padre no la viera entró a su habitación para abrir la puerta al digimundo, pero fracasó en el intentó y su padre la siguió, no porque quisiera retarla al regresar tan tarde a casa, sino porque quería contarle una mala noticia que había ocurrido en el transcurso del día. Sus abuelos latinos habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, por ese motivo su padre estuvo presente cuando ella abrió la puerta y por eso él también entró.

**Nat**: No he sabido nada de ti desde los tres años, ¿Por qué no viniste por mí cuando mi padre falleció? Vienes ahora después de años. ¡AÑOS! Y cuando te necesite, tú solamente te borraste del mapa. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Trabajando en Europa? –El señor intentó hablar pero ella le grito:- ¿Qué es más importante para ti? Europa o tu familia.

**Agustín**: Lo siento, Natsuki. Me llegó la información de que tu padre y tu tío habían fallecido después de que te adoptaron y en mi trabajo no me permitieron viajar para encontrarte. Este año mi jefe accedió a trasladarme con la empresa aquí, a Odaiba y desde que llegué te he estado buscando, lo último que recuerdo es que me encontré con una pequeña que estuvo en el mismo reformatorio que tú.

Nat imaginó su vida si su tío la hubiera ido a buscar. Sería tan diferente ahora, ella viajaría con su tío por todo el mundo, pero sólo eran fantasías. El presente era de una manera y era mucho mejor vivir el ahora que vivir en una fantasía.

Era difícil de creer que su tío era aquel, pero si prestaba atención, eran bastante parecidos, la misma piel bronceada, el mismo todo oscuro en el cabello y los mismos ojos verdes. Se preguntó si ella era parecida a su madre, tal vez si lo era porque los hermanos suelen parecerse. La simple idea la hizo sonreír.

**Nat**: Debo irme… Tal vez nos veamos… solo tal vez.

Todos los niños elegidos volvieron a las camionetas un poco confundidos, pero felices de haber terminado la segunda fase del plan.

El viaje fue silencioso por parte de Nat. TK y Kari no dejaban de hablar y reír, Tai discutía con su padre sobre el hecho de que el aún no sabía conducir y Sora habló la mayor parte del trayecto con Matt, por teléfono.

En la otra camioneta las cosas no iban muy bien. Yolei y Davis no aguantaron estar ni dos minutos tan cerca en un lugar tan cerrado que comenzaron una de sus comunes discusiones que terminaban en manotazos y tironeadas de cabellos, los dos se pasaron la mitad del viaje gritando, cosa que desesperaba a Cody, el pequeño intentaba que pararan porque ellos dos estaban separados por él. Izzy por su parte dormía profundamente en el asiento junto a Yolei y a veces se le escapaba algún que otro ronquido. Ken y su padre hablaban distraídamente de lo que harían durante ese fin de semana en el campamento.

El lugar que Tai había elegido para acampar no era el ideal, pero era mejor que nada. Armaron las tiendas y los padres de Tai y Ken prometieron volver al otro día por ellos.

Como el campamento era tan solo una excusa para no decirles a todos que Matt estaba en el hospital, no había tanta preparación como los demás creían.

Entonces a Nat se le escapó un pensamiento, ella no quería decirlo pero no pudo evitarlo.

**Nat**: Quiero ir al digimundo –Todos la miraron sorprendidos.- Es que ya hemos terminado todo aquí y quiero regresar con Etsumon.

Ella tenía razón. Además, el tío nuevo y extranjero de Nat, mientras estaba poseído, había insinuado algo así como que estaban en peligro, "Mi amo los tiene bien atrapados en sus garras." Había dicho. ¿Se refería a ellos o a sus digimons? ¿O a ambos?

Entonces Yolei se paró y obligó a Izzy a sacar su computadora.

**Sora**: Yo… no creo poder ir.

**TK**: Sé que a Matt no le gustará que vayamos sin él. A Mimi y a Joe tampoco les gustará, pero es nuestro deber.

**Tai**: ¿Y qué si se les hace muy tarde y mi padre llega y aquí no hay nadie? Creo que yo debería quedarme también.

**Izzy**: También yo me quedaré, abran la puerta desde mi computadora.

Los chicos se miraron. Era seguro que debían separarse. Ya no podían estar más tiempo en su mundo, si se quedaban sus digimons sufrirían y hasta podrían morir.

**Yolei**: ¡Puerta al digimundo, Ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos, Vamos! –Sonrió –De verdad extrañaba mucho decirlo.

Pero su sonrisa se apagó, la computadora no reaccionaba.

La puerta no se abría, otra vez. Izzy intentó todo, entonces recibió un e-mail del señor Gennai. Decía así: "Niños elegidos: La conexión estará abierta mientras ustedes demuestren lo que tienen dentro. Mucha suerte, espero que nos veamos pronto. Gennai."

¿Demostrar lo que tenían dentro? ¿Qué significaba eso? Nat estaba harta de los acertijos de su tío. ¡¿Por qué no era más específico?! Ella se iba a quedar sin cerebro si seguía gastándolo de esa manera.

Demostrar lo que tenía dentro… ¿Qué tenía ella adentro? Órganos… tenía órganos. Los intestinos, el estomago, los pulmones, el corazón… ¡Claro, el corazón! ¿Qué tenía ella dentro de su corazón?... sus sentimiento, ¿Sería eso? ¿Debían demostrar sus sentimientos? Amor, Amistad, Esperanza, Fe… un momento. Lógico. Eran sus dones. Para mantener la conexión abierta debían demostrar sus dones. TK la primera vez, abrió la puerta demostrando su esperanza de ver a Patamon. Entonces ella debía mostrar su fe. ¿En que tenía fe?

Nat tomó su D-3 y lo apuntó a la computadora portátil de Izzy.

**Nat**: Tengo Fe en que Etsumon estará bien.

El D-3 iluminó la pantalla y la puerta se abrió. Nat, TK, Yolei, Ken, Kari, Davis y Cody entraron en el digimundo con una sonrisa. Al fin verían a sus amigos, los digimons. Por fin ellos terminarían con toda es maldad. Pero se llevaron un gran disgusto al llegar… ellos no terminarían nada porque la nada los había destruido a ellos.

El digimundo era nada. Ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera vida, solo era oscuridad y fuego que ardía a donde sea que miraran. No había bosque, ni agua, ni desierto, ni cielo, ni subterráneo, había nada. Cody cayó de rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin previo aviso. ¿Qué había sucedido allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que ellos se marcharon?

Todos estaban devastados. Todos exceptuando a Nat. La segunda vez que ella cruzó las puertas al digimundo este lugar estaba en peores situaciones, ella ya había pasado por esto. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando vida. Entonces hizo lo mismo que había hecho la vez anterior con su antiguo digivice. Levantó su D-3 y apuntó con él en todas direcciones hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba. El D-3 comenzó a titilar y un haz de luz blanca atravesó la negrura señalándole el camino. Los D-3 de los demás niños también brillaron. Un lazo de luz violeta, otro verde, otro rosa, otro azul, otro amarillo y otro rojo. Todas apuntaban en la misma dirección, los niños elegidos corrieron hacia donde señalaban sus D-3 y se toparon con algo muy similar a un digicampo de batalla, un lugar donde se había librado una batalla entre dos o más digimons. Allí estaban, heridos severamente, sus digimons. Cada haz de luz los llevaba a donde estaba su respectivo camarada.

Hawkmon era ahora Pururumon. Armadillomon era ahora Tsubumon. Wormmon había vuelto a su forma de Learmon. Veemon era Chibomon. Los cuatro estaban en etapa bebé, mientras que Gatomon era un Nyaromon y Patamon era un Tokomon, los dos en etapa de entrenamiento. Y Etsumon, quien no había bajado etapas, era quien se encontraba más débil.

**Nat**: Etsumon… ¿Qué sucedió?

Las lesiones en el cuerpo de Etsumon eran muy graves, y cuando habló, lo hizo tan débilmente que apenas se la oyó.

**Etsumon**: Ahora que estas aquí… ya no le temo a nada… ni siquiera a la muerte.

Nat negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su compañera muy fuerte para que no hiciera lo que tenía en mente. Pero Etsumon era idéntica a ella en personalidad, reservada y testaruda. Y aunque Nat le suplicara que dejara de lado esa idea suicida, ella jamás lo haría y terminaría entregándose a la muerte, como había sucedido la vez anterior.

**Nat**: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Por favor… te necesito conmigo.

**Etsumon**: Jamás voy a dejarte.

Se elevó en el cielo y soltó todas las energías que le quedaban, sus datos, su luz, su esperanza, su valor, su amistad, su amor, su conocimiento, su pureza, su sinceridad y su bondad, lo dio todo. Sus datos se esparcieron por el digimundo, el viento los arrastraba y ellos cumplían su misión iluminando el lugar a su paso, hasta que no quedó nada de ella.

Nat dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y no se molestó en secarlas, ya no la volvería a tener, eso era motivo suficiente para que la dejaran llorar su pérdida en paz. Tantas veces había perdido esa muchachita a sus seres queridos que perdió la cuenta, y ahora Etsumon volvía a irse.

TK se le acercó con ojos llorosos, ¿Qué quería? ¿Refregarle en la cara que él no había perdido a Tokomon? El niño sonrió amablemente y le puso una mano en el hombro.

**TK**: Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Todo ha vuelto a empezar ¿No crees? –Nat no entendió sus palabras, ¿Lo decía porque a ella ya le había sucedido el hecho de perder a su digimon? Pero en ese momento Etsumon era una Viximon muy traviesa y al mismo tiempo muy inteligente. Ella había dado su vida por salvar la de Nat y su padre. Daemon es mucho más poderoso que un digimon en etapa de entrenamiento y la destruyó con facilidad delante de Nat, y luego hizo algo muy parecido con su padre. ¿Se refería a eso TK? ¿A que ella volvió a perder a su digimon? –solo tienes que creer, te lo digo por experiencia.

Él miró a Tokomon y se le escapó una risita, se marchó sin explicar nada más y se sentó en el césped verde junto con Kari y Nyaromon.

¿Solo tenía que creer? ¿De qué experiencia hablaba TK?

Recordó que aquel simpático niño también había perdido a Angemon en una ocasión, tal vez él tenía razón, si ella creía que Etsumon regresaría, su compañera volvería.

La niña se quedó mirando el cielo azul durante unos cuantos minutos. ¡Qué mal había cuidado de su digimon! Desde un principio ella había tratado a Etsumon como algo inmortal, sabía que tenía sentimientos y vida en su interior pero para Nat, su digimon era eterno. Con un poder inigualable, inmune a la muerte y al sufrimiento. Con el tiempo descubrió que se había equivocado, los digimons también sufren, también les dolía la cabeza, también necesitaban comer, también debían dormir y también les daba ganas de ir al baño. Eran como una persona. Aprendió que todos los digimons crecían de manera similar a la de los humanos, con la diferencia de que ellos cambiaban de forma y habilidades al quemar etapas de la vida. Aprendió que como había humanos malos, también existían los digimons oscuros, aprendió a enfrentarlos y a ser más fuerte en la batalla, consiguió volverse una con su compañera, pudo convertirse en una verdadera niña elegida, obtuvo su emblema y su digiegg. Etsumon y ella vencían a todo ser que se les interponía en su camino. Eran las protectoras del digimundo. Luego le tocó descubrir que la vida de su propio digimon no era eterna, así como ellas les quitaban la vida a los malvados, ellos les podían quitar la vida a ellas.

¿Por qué abandonó a su amiga cuando más la necesitó? Si ella hubiera estado presente en esta ocasión, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Etsumon estuvo siempre ahí, en cambio Nat… siempre llegaba tarde. Y ahora más que nunca.

Etsumon se había sacrificado para devolverle la fe a este mundo digital. Ahora había un cielo que mirar, agua que beber, árboles que les dieran sombra, un sol que los calentara e iluminara, un desierto que contemplar y nieve que admirar. Aunque no era probable que los digimons hayan sobrevivido a la oscuridad que los invadía hace unos momentos, el digimundo tenía color. Todos los fallecidos en la batalla ahora renacerían siendo digihuevos en la ciudad del renacimiento. ¿Y si Etsumon estaba allí? Tal vez su amiga no estaba perdida. Etsumon podría regresar si ella creía en ello. A eso se refería TK. Angemon regresó a la vida porque él creyó que así sería. Bueno, Nat también lo creía, ella sabía que su digimon nunca la dejaría, tal y como se lo dijo antes de entregarse a los brazos de la muerte. Etsumon estaba con vida y Nat no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Iría a buscarla a la ciudad del renacimiento aunque perezca en el intento.

TK había regresado a su lado y ahora se reía, él notaba que ella se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no perdió nada.

**TK**: (Riendo) ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que estoy pensando en una teoría algo loca. –dejó una pausa y después continuó. –Nuestra aventura comenzó hace unos cuatro años con Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza y Luz. Ocho niños elegidos. Y ahora formamos otro grupo, la diferencia es que somos siete, pero siempre me ha parecido que los lugares se fueron llenando de a poco. –Nat no entendía a donde quería llegar, pero lo dejó proseguir con su discurso de explicación- Davis a tomado el lugar de Tai como líder y como Valor, Kari a tomado el lugar de Sora como Amor, yo he tomado el lugar de mi hermano como Amistad, Cody el lugar de Joe como Sinceridad, Yolei el de Mimi como Pureza, Ken el de Izzy como conocimiento y tú el mío como esperanza. Nos hace falta la luz, ¿No crees?

**Nat**: ¿Y la bondad? ¿Y la fe?

**TK**: De acuerdo, necesitamos tres personas más.

**Nat**: (Negando con la cabeza) ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ¡Por la nubes de Chinlonmon, TK! Tú eres la Esperanza. Yo soy la Fe.

**TK**: ¿No crees que la Fe y la Esperanza se asemejen?

**Nat**: ¡Que sean parecidas no quiere decir que sean iguales!

**TK**: Es solo una teoría, no te alteres, por favor. Pero si se llegan a sumar más personas a este grupo de Tamers… yo ya te lo avisé, no me lo recrimines luego.

A Nat se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen del D-3 de muchos colores, ¿TK sabía de quién era? ¿De donde había sacado el muchacho aquellas ideas? Además, el D-3 de colores era uno, y según TK faltaban tres. Esa teoría no tenía sentido alguno así que decidió dejar el tema.

Los siete niños elegidos se reunieron. Debían prepararse para la lucha contra Daemon y para eso era necesario encontrar la ciudad del renacimiento. Pero no esa noche, sus digimons debían descansar y reponer energías, así estaban indefensos: un digihuevo que debían buscar – cuatro bebés – y dos en entrenamiento, no podían hacer nada más que dejarlos dormir y curar sus heridas.

Cada niño había tomado su bolso antes de partir a este mundo. Kari fue la única que recordó llevar vendas y medicamento, entonces mientras Kari curaba a los digimons con la ayuda de Cody; Davis, TK y Ken prendían una fogata y Nat y Yolei armaban tiendas con hojas y ramas sueltas.

La noche era oscura, las estrellas que los habían recibido la vez anterior estaban desaparecidas bajo una densa capa de nubes grises. Ahora solo se encontraba en aquel cielo nocturno media cara de la luna, brillando solitaria y débilmente.

Solo a Davis y a Nat se les ocurrió llevarse una bolsa de dormir, así que Davis le dio a Kari la suya y tanto él como TK, Yolei y Cody amontonaron un par de hojas secas y algunas verdes para formar una buena almohada y se repartieron los abrigos que habían llevado para calentarse.

El fuego que Ken logró encender era débil, no podía calentarlos a todos pero si podía descongelar las raciones de comida que Yolei había sacado de la tienda de sus padres.

Sus digimons habían caído desmayados de cansancio, no tenían fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos entreabiertos, ¿Qué había ocurrido desde que se fueron? ¿Quién le había hecho todo eso al digimundo? ¿Daemon?

Aunque se formularan todas esas preguntas, no encontrarían las verdaderas respuestas. Solo les quedaba esperar a que sus compañeros digimons despertaran y comenzaran a contar la historia.

* * *

(Aquí terminaría la primera parte del fic, aún faltan dos partes más)

Espero que hayan podido disfrutar leyendo :D

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	16. Perfección

**Perfección**

Todos hicieron silencio después de que Davis lanzó esa pregunta tan fríamente como si en realidad no sintiera absolutamente nada. Era imposible no sentir nada. Después de todo… fueron ellos los causantes del problema.

Sí. El digimundo había experimentado una etapa oscura a lo largo de su historia, pero siempre había existido un niño elegido que ayudara a este mundo digital a subsistir: ellos eran los primeros en caer y los primeros en dejar que todo el digimundo fuese devorado por la oscuridad. ¿Y todo eso por qué? Simplemente porque priorizaron el mundo real.

**Nyaromon**: Bueno… todo esto comenzó cuando ustedes partieron rumbo a su mundo… nos dimos cuenta tarde de lo que en realidad sucedía: Daemon había utilizado a esos indefensos niños como señuelos. Todos caímos en su trampa como moscas en planta carnívora, fuimos unos tontos. No pensamos en lo que pasaría después.

La pequeña cerró los ojos y Kari la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella sabía que su compañera trataría de hacerse con la carga pero no lo permitiría, los digimons no eran culpables, solo víctimas.

**Tokomon**: Defendimos el digimundo con todas las energías que nos quedaban, tratamos de que todos los digimons volvieran en sí. Pero gracias a la total oscuridad que aquí habitaba todos los digimons que no tenían un Tamer fueron poseídos nuevamente, y Etsumon no podía digievolucionar para salvarlos debido a que todos ustedes se habían marchado.

El compañero de TK cerró la boca de golpe, como dándose cuenta así de que había hablado demás. Nyaromon le lanzó una mirada en código. En cualquier otro momento, Davis hubiera sonreído, por alguna razón siempre le gustó ver a la compañera de Kari regañando al digimon camarada de TK, cosa que muy pocas veces sucedía. Pero ahora, él no podía sonreír. Tokomon estaba en lo cierto: Ellos dieron todo, pero no pudieron lograrlo a causa de que ellos se habían marchado, los habían abandonado.

**Learmon**: Lo dimos todo para mantener a salvo a los digimons poseídos, pero nada funcionaba. Estuvimos tanto tiempo escondidos y protegiendo a las regiones subterráneas que descuidamos la superficie y a todos los digimons que vivían allí.

El tono dolido en la voz de Learmon rompió el corazón de Ken, más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras ellos festejaban, jugaban al football soccer, reían y acampaban, sus amigos sufrían la desesperación de saber que no contaban con un día más de vida. Por suerte eso se ha podido revertir. Gracias a Etsumon… aunque costó un alto precio.

**Tsubumon**: Teníamos la ayuda de aquellos digimons cuyos Tamers fueron afectados por las semillas de la oscuridad. Pero aún así fue difícil, ya que no podíamos digievolucionar y nuestros oponentes eran muy fuertes, fue gracias a los poderes de sus emblemas, aquellos dones que dejaron aquí en su momento, nos permitieron resistir.

TK sonrió, recordaba con claridad aquella vez hace tres años que fueron guiados por la luz de sus digivices hacia el, en esos días, pasivo digimundo. Rió ante el poderoso recuerdo que lo inundó de felicidad y esperanza de una vida mejor, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor estaba muriendo lentamente.

**Chibomon**: Muchas semanas después de eso, Daemon apareció. Los digimons de los niños poseídos fueron los primeros en sacrificarse, ahora supongo que estarán esperando a sus Tamers en el pueblo del renacimiento. Un poco más tarde, Daemon se llevó a Agumon, a Gabumon, a Biyomon, a Palmon, a Gomamon y a Tentomon. No los hemos vuelto a ver desde que se los tragó ese hoyo negro.

Cody tragó saliva con dificultad, tantas muertes… ¿Realmente era necesario?

**Pururumon**: Gatomon y Patamon eran los únicos que podían ver ante tanta oscuridad… ellos tenían luz dentro de sus cuerpos, luces de colores. Gatomon brillaba con una hermosa luz rosa y Patamon con una intensa luz amarilla. Esas dos columnas de luces llegaban desde el cielo, y en un momento se fusionaron, creando una poderosa luz blanca que nos permitió a todos ver entre la negrura.

Kari abrazó con más fuerza a su compañera al mismo tiempo en que Tokomon ocupaba alicaídamente su sitio de siempre, sobre la cabeza de su Tamer.

**Tsubumon**: Etsumon entró en ella y digievolucionó a Mistycmon. Todos, entonces, le entregamos a Mistycmon las energías y los poderes que nos quedaban y ella luchó ferozmente contra Daemon, luchó por todos. Pero cuando Daemon se vio a si mismo en una situación complicada de la que no era seguro que sobreviviría, desapareció con una explosión que destruyó todo nuestro preciado mundo.

Yolei se cruzó de brazos preocupándose de dejar bien en claro a todos sus amigos lo que pensaba al respecto: "Digimon cobarde, eso es lo que es."

**Chibomon**: Entonces llegaron todos ustedes, estuvimos a punto de sucumbir. Llegaron cuando Etsumon se armó de valor y tomó la decisión de entregar sus datos y su fe a este digimundo para que se reconstruyera, para que todos los fallecidos volvieran a nacer y para que todos los heridos se repongan.

Aunque era casi imposible, los niños elegidos guardaron más silencio, o mejor dicho: hicieron que el silencio se volviera pesado sobre sus hombros. Se sentían seres despreciables, habían dejado que sus mejores amigos se arriesgaran hasta casi la muerte.

¡Qué descuidados habían sido! Todos estaban terriblemente avergonzados de sus actos, pero esto no se repetiría. Ahora estaban juntos y vencerían. Recuperarían todo el tiempo perdido y arreglarían los desastres que Daemon le hizo a este mundo.

Pero en primer lugar, viajarían a la ciudad del renacimiento, allí encontrarían a todos los digimons fallecidos, y en especial a Etsumon.

El verdadero enigma era: ¿Dónde diablos estaba la ciudad del renacimiento? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera los propios digimons reconocían aquella zona por la que transitaban.

Desde que Etsumon entregó sus datos, el digimundo se restauró pero… de diferente manera. Este sitio ya no era como todos los niños y todos sus compañeros digimons conocían. Natsuki no lograba ubicarse allí, no había ni rastros de un subsuelo, ni habían construido aldeas de digimons ya que, en teoría, todos los habitantes habían fallecido. Se encontraban en pleno bosque sin saber a donde dirigirse, ¿Cuál sería el camino correcto para llegar al pueblo del renacimiento?

¿Cuántas veces renacería aquel mundo digital?

Después de la historia, llegaron a la conclusión de que no ganarían nada quedándose allí parados, solo perderían tiempo, por lo que comenzaron la búsqueda.

Caminaban sin un rumbo en específico, tenían la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien que pudiera explicarles lo que sucedía con exactitud.

El D-3 de Nat no funcionaba desde que su compañera se había entregado a la muerte y no lograban comunicarse de ninguna manera con el señor Gennai.

Creyeron sensato andar a orillas del río, ya que este les proporcionaba una fuente refrescante de agua y de alimento. Seguían su camino contra la corriente del río, por lo que en algún punto llegarían a un lago o a un arroyo, en su defecto. Desde allí, solo deberían buscar algún digimon que les diera indicaciones.

**Davis**: (Impaciente) ¿A quien quieres pedirle indicaciones, Yolei? Estamos solos, todos los digimons murieron. Todos deben ser ahora digihuevos… ¡¿Te parece que un digihuevo nos pueda dar indicaciones?!

Yolei lo miró iracunda, se cruzó de brazos y se alejó del google-boy dando largas zancadas… ¿Él lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Davis sabía perfectamente que Yolei había apostado a Pururumon que no perdería los estribos con el muchacho, entonces… ¿¡Por qué buscaba él una riña!? Ya que si la buscaba, por supuesto que la encontraría, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que Yolei se saliera de sus casillas.

Pururumon en realidad, había retado a su compañera a no pelear con Davis para poder tener un viaje un poco más tranquilo porque cuando los dos se ponían a discutir nada ni nadie podía frenarlos, y sus gritos eran muy irritantes después de unos momentos de insistente pelea.

**Kari**: (Indignada) ¡No hables así, Davis! Y espero profundamente que no estés en lo cierto porque no soportaría jamás ver a este mundo si habitantes, además… sería nuestra culpa.

La chica se vio interrumpida por el menor de los digielegidos, y con suerte, porque si pronunciaba una palabra más, lanzaría imparables sollozos.

**Cody**: Pero esto es lo que está sucediendo, Kari, por favor ¡Entiende! Caminamos ya mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado pistas de algún digimon.

Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo oídos sordos y reteniendo ese llanto que amenazaba con brotar desde que habían pisado aquel mundo.

**Kari**: No es así, sé que alguien está vivo. Presiento que no estamos solos.

Davis puso los ojos en blanco.

**Davis**: (Frenando la caminata y mirándola fijo) Los únicos digimons que sobrevivieron, aparte de los nuestros, son Daemon y su estúpido séquito. –levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia y continuó diciendo: -No es que yo no quiera ver más habitantes aquí, no es que no me sienta tan culpable como tú, pero esto es lo que veo y no puedo engañarme a mi mismo, Kari.

Se le escapó el primer sollozo acompañado de un ruido bastante extraño, similar al que emiten los perros cuando se les pisa el rabo o una de sus patas.

**Kari**: ¡Ya basta! No sigas, por favor.

Davis se acercó a Kari y la sujetó suavemente por los hombros tratando de hacerle entender lo que querían decirle. Ella no podía seguir ilusionándose tanto porque cuando notara que ningún digimon estaba con vida se sentiría doblemente abatida.

**Davis**: (Su tono de voz era tranquilo y respiraba antes de decir cada palabra) Es imposible que encontremos a alguien vivo aquí. –Era como si el líder quisiera hablar con un bebé de cuatro meses y pretendía que este le entendiera a la perfección el mensaje. –Nuestros amigos nos contaron lo que sucedió, con la explosión, es seguro que todos fallecieron.

Kari se quitó de encima las manos de Davis con antipatía, no podía creer la palabras que él pronunciaba. ¿Por qué pensaba así? El digimundo se salvaría si ellos creían que podían hacerlo, pero los pensamientos de Davis y de Cody no los llevaban a ningún lado.

**TK**: (Sonriendo amistosamente) Nada es imposible, Davis. Tan solo no perdamos las esperanzas, ¿De acuerdo?

**Ken**: Y aunque eso hubiera sucedido. Apuesto a que ahora, en el pueblo del renacimiento, están naciendo montones de digimons que en pocos días crecerán y acomodarán este mundo como lo hacen cada vez que la oscuridad lo corrompe.

Kari sonrió, le agradaba saber que no era la única que aún se mantenía firme y de pie. Es más, le dio la sensación de que Yolei y Nat también apoyaban las ideas de Ken y TK.

Y en efecto, Yolei también sonrió. De verdad era mucho mejor ver el vaso medio lleno a creer que luchaban por algo que ya estaba acabado.

**Nat**: Esa es una teoría bastante acertada, Ken. –luego dedicó una mirada significativa a dos de los presentes. –Por favor… Kari… TK… ustedes ya vieron la creación del digimundo. Por naturaleza primero se creó la Isla File y los digimons legendarios y prehistóricos que la habitaron en los comienzos de este mundo, luego el cielo, la tierra, el mar y así sucesivamente, por lo tanto, si esta es la Isla File, se supone que deberíamos encontrarnos con digimons que, hace unos días atrás, creíamos que estaban extintos.

**Kari**: (Aliviada) Lo ves, Davis.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos algo testarudo. Lógico, él necesitaba ver para creer, al igual que Cody.

**Davis**: (Desconcertado) Si, pero… es que todos murieron. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! La oscuridad hizo que todos fallecieran.

**TK**: Tras la noche más oscura, tras el mayor de los problemas, tras la tragedia más grande, tras la peor de las tormentas, tras las nubes, sale el sol, Davis. Nunca lo olvides.

Kari se rió y todos reanudaron el camino un poco más enérgicos y esperanzados que hacía unos momentos atrás. El susurro del río disminuía mediante los amigos marchaban, a paso de plomo, a donde creían que los esperaba un lago. La verdad era que ninguno se molesto en hablar, ni siquiera Yolei, les costaba mucho trabajo mantener el aire dentro de sus pulmones y el charlar no les ayudaría demasiado.

La tarde parecía no llegar nunca, el sol les quemaba las coronillas y el cielo no daba señales de nubes para proporcionarles un poco de sombra en su andar por la orilla del río.

Tan agotadoras resultaron esas horas que ya no podían dar ni un paso más, les dolían mucho las piernas y Kari estaba un poco mareada a causa de una insolación. Por ese motivo decidieron descansar, otra vez.

Comer y recuperar el aire perdido. Eso era lo que harían, para luego reanudar su paso lento pero decidido hasta el gran lago. ¿Y si no encontraban ningún lago? ¿Y si el digimundo se había construido por la mitad y caminaban tanto que llegarían a un punto en el cual no hubiera nada más que el vacío? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? Por supuesto que la alegría de todos se opacaría y que todos sus amigos y él mismo perderían la esperanza. ¿Y si resultaba ser lo contrario? Si ese lago sí existía, al llegar… ¿Qué harían? ¿Buscar vida cerca?

Tanto habían caminado y nada habían encontrado, que a Davis le volvieron esas dudas de si Nat se equivocaba. Ella era humana, podía errar, sería lo más normal. Tal vez lo que ella dice ocurrió en otro momento, pero… ¿Qué tal si eso no volvía a ocurrir y ellos eran los único seres con vida en aquel mundo digital además de los digimons oscuros? ¿Estaban solos realmente?

Yolei sacó de su bolso una tanda de comida congelada que distrajo a Davis de cualquier otro pensamiento o duda que se le interponía en la mente.

Comida. Al ver esos paquetes lo único que podía pensar era que no había probado ni un bocado hacía muchas horas. Su estomago gruñó. Y se cuestionó algo muy importante. La comida de Yolei estaba congelada, ¿Cómo la descongelarían si las últimas fogatas que encendieron fueron tan débiles que no servían para cocinar siquiera los peces del río?

**Davis**: ¿Cómo piensas descongelar eso, Yolly?

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada, ella detestaba que la nombren así y aún más que fuera Davis quién lo hacía. Pero no perdería la apuesta, por nada del mundo le daría una ración extra de comida a Pururumon.

Yolei respiró profundamente, se acomodó muy tranquilamente sus anteojos y dijo con voz clara y hasta dulce:

**Yolei**: No te preocupes, mi querido Dav, que yo he venido muy bien preparada

Automáticamente, Davis se echó hacia atrás en un gesto de extrema repulsión mientras casi gritaba: "¿Mí? ¿Querido? ¿¡Dav!?"

Learmon, Tokomon y Pururumon no paraban de reir y al calmarse, Davis felicitó a su amiga diciendo que le impresionaba la manera en que podía controlar sus ataques de ira.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo retomaron el camino de manera más enérgica y aligerada.

Al final del recorrido sí había un suave y frío lago esperándolos silenciosamente. No hubo tiempo para saltar de alegría, ya era casi de noche y si no preparaban lo preciso para pasar la noche se congelarían. Muy rápidamente acomodaron las ramas para encender una fogata y las hojas necesarias para calentarse y utilizar de almohada. Entonces, les quedaban unos momentos de luz débil y anaranjada, que aprovecharían para inspeccionar el lugar, buscar digimons y asegurarse de que era seguro acampar allí.

No se alejaron demasiado para no perder de vista el campamento y poder regresar cuanto antes si algo sucedía. Pero nada. No había más que árboles en aquel lugar y tan semejantes unos con otros que parecía que caminaban en círculos en lugar de ir en línea recta.

**Cody**: ¡ESPEREN! – El grito que pegó el pequeño sobresaltó a todos sus amigos que frenaron de golpe la caminata. Chibomon se despertó y con un bostezo preguntó que era lo que sucedía, pero nadie le supo responder. Cody estaba callado, su expresión era de concentración, como si tratara de resolver mentalmente un cálculo matemático muy complicado, miraba una y otra vez los árboles- Es que creo que ese árbol ya lo pasamos y que estamos caminando en círculos.

A Davis se le escapó una risita tonta, Chibomon lo imitó y los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero nadie los siguió. Cody estaba realmente preocupado por aquella situación, muy pronto la noche invadiría el bosque y si ellos estaban caminando en círculos no podrían regresar jamás a la seguridad de la orilla.

Entonces el más pequeño de los niños elegidos se acercó a uno de los árboles que los rodeaba y arrancó con todas sus fuerzas un buen pedazo de corteza. "Así estaremos seguros de sí caminamos en círculos o no lo hacemos"- susurró para sí mismo el muchacho- "Si volvemos a encontrarnos con un árbol sin corteza estaremos en problemas".

**Kari**: ¡Bien pensado, Cody! Y si la respuesta es que no estamos dando vueltas, tendremos un camino que seguir y no nos perderemos entre tanto árboles.

El niño asintió y ahora sí todos siguieron a Davis y a Chibomon en su caminata.

Llegados a un punto, no era solo Cody quien arrancaba las cortezas de los árboles, si no que todos quitaban las cortezuelas de cada árbol que encontraban, no porque estuviesen preocupados, sino porque no había nada más que hacer y realmente necesitaban ocupar la mente en otra cosa.

Pero cuando Davis se acercó a marcar un árbol más, al tironear de la corteza intentando arrancarla, el árbol lanzó un grito de dolor y abrió los ojos enfadado. Ese no era un árbol cualquiera, era Cherrymon.

**Tsubumon**: (Suspirando aliviado) No debemos temerle a él. Cherrymon es pacífico.

Ahora Cherrymon se había levantado, había desenterrado sus raíces y les lanzaba bombas explosivas con furia.

**Davis**: (Retrocediendo) Si es pacífico… ¡¿Por qué nos quiere atacar?!

Yolei ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Esa era la gota que colmaba su vaso de paciencia y explotó, con toda su ira acumulada apuntada a Davis Motomiya.

**Yolei**: ¡Porque a nadie le gusta que lo despierten de su siesta tratando de arrancarle la cara! ¡Idiota!

Pururumon a su lado entornó los ojos en dirección al líder de los digielegidos, estaba molesta con él, pero aún así, no olvidó su apuesta.

**Pururumon**: ¡Ahora me debes una porción extra en la cena!

**Learmon**: Learmon digivol a… Mimomon.

**Chibomon**: Chibomon digivol a… DemiVeemon.

**Tsubumon**: Tsubumon digivol a… Upamon.

**Pururumon**: Pururumon digivol a… Poromon.

Los pequeños digimons se treparon a las ramas de Cherrymon y lo golpeaban sin piedad, junto con Tokomon y Nyaromon.

El digimon era tan grande y tenía los brazos tan cortos que no conseguía quitárselos de encima, y cuando atrapaba a uno, otro de los digimons le mordía sus envejecidas manos hasta que lo soltaba y ninguno dejaba de darle fuertes golpes o atacarlo con su técnica de burbujas. Además, eran muy ágiles, habilidad que el viejo Cherrymon perdió hace mucho tiempo.

El anciano digimon les rogó piedad y prometió no dañarlos siempre y cuando ellos cesaran de lastimarlo a él. Así hicieron un pacto y los niños y sus digimons acompañaron al viejo digimon árbol a su lugar de descanso.

**Cherrymon**: Les explicaré todo lo que necesiten saber…

**Ken**: ¿Dónde está situado ahora el pueblo del origen y por qué este digimundo tiene esta forma tan diferente a la anterior?

**Cherrymon**: (Sonriendo) Pues verás, la Isla File es lo primero que crean las bestias sagradas al ser destruido el digimundo, con todas sus áreas o regiones y con todos los digimons prehistóricos que alguna vez la habitaron, como yo mismo.

"Pero esta vez, las bestias sagradas encontraron un obstáculo en la creación de este mundo. Cuando los datos de Etsumon se esparcieron por todo el lugar, las bestias sagradas los tomaron y con la fe que había en ellos reconstruyeron todo el digimundo, sin embargo, la oscuridad todavía rondaba por estos alrededores, Daemon no había sido vencido, ni tampoco había sido desterrado su ejército y entonces, él seguiría amenazando este mundo."

"Fue por ese motivo que las bestias sagradas llegaron a la conclusión de que el mismo digimundo protegería a los digimons por nacer y decidieron cambiar la formación del digimundo, colocando al pueblo del origen en el centro de la isla y para mayor protección rodearlo con la región de las montañas y separar estas dos áreas con el río mayor".

**Nat**: ¿Usted quiere decir que dentro de la Isla File existe otra isla de menor tamaño?

**Cherrymon**: Más o menos estás en lo cierto, las demás regiones del digimundo como el bosque o el desierto están unidas a la región montañosa mediante largos puentes. Pero si creen que la teoría no les sirve demasiado, yo podría dibujarles un mapa que se asemeje a lo que es hoy el digimundo.

Todos asintieron y el gigantesco árbol tomó con sus ramas una gran hoja del suelo y trazó un gran círculo, a fuera de él escribió: "Región Acuática". Después dibujó una circunferencia dentro de la anterior y anotó fuera de ésta las palabras: "Regiones del digimundo". Entonces comenzó a hacer líneas irregulares que dividían el círculo de las "Regiones" como por ejemplo: "Región del hielo" o "Región del metal". Inmediatamente trazó otras líneas que conectaban cada área con un nuevo círculo y escribió "Puentes". Luego garabateó en ese nuevo círculo: "Región de las montañas" y delineando en el centro del mapa una circunferencia de pequeño tamaño pintarrajeó la frase: "Ciudad del origen".

Cherrymon les ofreció que pasaran la noche en sus terrenos, pero ellos ya habían armado un campamento a orillas del lago, así que se despidieron y regresaron a la orilla siguiendo el sendero, que formaron con los árboles sin corteza, casi a ciegas ya que el sol tan solo les suministraba sus últimos rayos, los cuales no servían de mucho para iluminar el camino.

Apenas se escondió el sol, el viento comenzó a soplar violentamente amenazando con apagar el fuego que habían encendido con los fósforos que Yolei traía en su bolso, y que los mantenía más o menos a una temperatura calurosa.

Todos se acercaron a la fogata un poco más, con la intención de no congelarse pero era imposible ya que las llamas flaqueaban al luchar contra la fuerte ventisca.

**Cody**: ¿Cómo un mundo puede regenerarse tantas veces?

El niño estaba pensando en voz alta, no esperaba una respuesta, pero aún así la obtuvo.

**Nat**: Al ser un mundo basado en datos de computadora no es difícil imaginar que puede ser borrado y diseñado otra vez. Tan solo tiene que existir una base que la acomode. Los cambios en el digimundo son influencia del hombre a causa de los datos que se reciben de sus computadoras. Por eso podemos a firmar que todo está perfectamente calculado.

Yolei abrió los ojos muy grande sin entender lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

**Yolei**: (Desconcertada) ¿¡Cómo dices!? Eso no puede ser posible. Tú dices que los cambios aquí son influencia del hombre. Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes afirmar también que todo esta perfectamente calculado? No puede ser perfecto si tiene errores y en mi opinión hay cosas que los digimons no conocen, como tener una familia, ellos no tienen hermanos ni padres, así que ¿Cómo puede estar perfectamente calculado si los digimons no saben nada acerca de la vida de los humanos?

**Nat**: (Riendo) Es que esa el la función de la base de datos, tú dices que no puede ser perfecto porque los digimons no entienden todo lo humano, pero esta base de datos es tan humana como digimon. Esa es la función que cumple mi tío aquí. Él es un programa que perfecciona los datos antes de que sean depositados en este mundo.

Yolei se fascinó con aquella explicación, era verdad, todo en el digimundo era perfecto porque su base de datos era perfecta. Sin embargo, Cody se frustró un poco, seguía sin entender completamente la perfección, porque él mismo creía que la perfección era algo distinto a no tener errores.

**Cody**: ¿Y cómo sabe tu tío cual es la perfección?

**Nat**: (Algo sorprendida) ¿A qué te refieres?

El niño tardó un poco en contestar.

**Cody**: Es que yo siempre pensé que la perfección era algo muy complicado, en mi opinión, existen dos perfecciones: la buena que consiste en que alguien o algo sea solo bueno y por más que se vea tentado no pueda hacer el mal, y la mala que es todo lo contrario, ¿Entiendes? -Natsuki asintió. -¿Y qué es lo que sucede si tu tío se equivoca y manda un dato maligno a una zona del digimundo donde no debe haber ninguno de estos datos?

Nat negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, pero no fue ella quien contestó, si no Yolei, quien se encontraba muy interesada por dar su opinión a cerca de la perfección.

**Yolei**: Eso no puede ser posible porque la perfección se alcanza cuando uno es tan bueno e inteligente que no necesita que se le agregue o quite algo, entonces, en mi punto de vista, el programa al que fue transformado el señor Gennai está perfeccionado y por eso nunca puede equivocarse.

Nat suspiró, Yolei tenía razón pero en verdad ella habría deseado no sacar el tema, puesto que entendía muy poco acerca de la perfección, en cambio a todos los demás parecía importarles.

Ken, a su lado, también suspiro, pero no porque no le gustara hablar sobre aquello, si no porque la perfección era un típico tema de conversación entre él y su padre, sucedía que ellos no tenían el mismo punto de vista y casi siempre discutían al respecto.

**Ken**: (Pensativo) Hay algo que nunca entendí… Mi padre siempre dice que la perfección está en todas las personas, que todos somos perfectos, con nuestros aciertos y con nuestros errores.

La verdad era que el muchacho se sentía desdichado, en su opinión personal, su padre nunca estuvo en lo cierto, los errores no pueden ser partes de la perfección, ya que si así lo fuera, todos los errores que cometió gracias al poder de la oscuridad que lo había corrompido serían perfectos… ¿Cómo puede ser considerado perfecto el mal?

**Kari**: (Acercándose un poco más a la fogata) Yo creo que tu padre se refería a que cada persona es perfecta. Desde mi punto de vista cada persona, no importa si es buena o mala, es perfecta si es ella misma.

Kari siempre había pensado en la perfección como una palabra humana, no como algo sobrenatural que no podía conseguirse, ella creía que si una persona era sincera, si no fingía ser algo que no era… era perfecta, ella entendía porque Ken hablaba así, sabía que aún le dolía y le pesaba en lo más profundo de su conciencia todo el mal que una vez causó, pero Ken Ichijouji debía aprender que el pasado queda atrás y la vida sigue en el presente.

**Davis**: (Distraído) Yo no creo en eso de la perfección, para mi no es necesario considerarse perfecto, tan solo con el hecho de ser yo mismo soy feliz.

A Nat le dio risa aquel comentario, pero no dijo nada.

Ella sabía que Davis no era sincero, que a Davis no le gustaba su vida, que no era feliz si no tenía a Kari, ella sabía que Davis quería tener la vida de TK y no la suya, él mismo se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, así que… ¿Por qué mentía?

Hacía frío, ese día había sido muy largo y lleno de información, lo que hizo que Davis tuviera que usar tanto su cerebro para entender lo que sucedía, que se había quedado sin energías para mantener los ojos abiertos.

**TK**: Yo creo que la perfección está en las pequeñas cosas, desde una simple hierba hasta las complicadas estrellas.

**Davis**: (Riendo) ¡¿Qué cosas dices, TK?! ¡Las estrellas no son complicadas! Tan solo son aquellos puntitos que brillan en lo alto del cielo.

TK sonrió, le causaba mucha gracia que Davis fuese tan ciego… ¿Cómo era posible que las tuviese justo encima de su cabeza y nunca se haya detenido a observarlas? ¿Acaso Davis no miraba más allá de su nariz? ¿Acaso él mismo era el único que se maravillaba tan fácilmente?

El muchacho se recostó en el suelo húmedo y observó el cielo con una gran sonrisa.

**TK**: Las estrellas son más que eso, Davis… ¿Sabías que en realidad son grandes globos de gases fétidos? Las estrellas poseen brillo propio y desde aquí, a lo lejos, se ven pequeñas y hermosas. Hay algunas que son confundidas, como es el caso de Plutón –Sonrió –se decía que era un planeta, pero en realidad era una estrella de gran tamaño, o tienes el ejemplo del mismo sol, que ilumina cada día de tu vida… es una estrella enorme envuelta en fuego. –Respiró profundamente y continuó: -Las estrellas cuando nacen se ven diminutas y a medida que envejecen se van acercando a la Tierra, por lo que se ven más grandes, hasta que llega el día en que deben abandonar el cielo nocturno y caen con una belleza increíble. Tanta es su perfección que nosotros pedimos un deseo cuando las vemos morir.

**Davis**: (Molesto) De acuerdo, TK… ¡A nadie le interesa!

**Kari**: (Sonriendo ampliamente) A mi si me interesa –Davis abrió grande los ojos, impresionado, pero Kari lo miraba a TK. Él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que comentaban sus amigos –Me alegra que hayas regresado.

El niño sonrió. Era cierto, recordó la primera noche de esa larga aventura que vivían, la noche en que se hallaban deprimidos al no encontrar a sus compañeros de ruta, al no encontrar esos televisores y no poder regresar a casa. Desde ese día, TK no había sido el mismo. Seguía teniendo la misma esperanza, eso nunca cambiaría en él, pero estaba tan reservado, tan callado… él se sentía un poco presionado ya que por su culpa habían entrado allí y le destrozó el alma lo que sucedió con Patamon unos días después. Él había estado triste porque cada vez que intentaba recuperarse llegaba otra mala noticia como el choque automovilístico en el que su hermano salió herido… ahora sonrió, él también se extrañaba.

**TK**: Solo necesitaba un respiro.

La chica le sonrió amable, pero su voz se tornó mucho más seria cuando le dijo:

**Kari**: Prométeme que la próxima vez que necesites un respiro no va a ser por tanto tiempo.

Otra breve sonrisa le surcó el rostro.

**TK**: Lo prometo.

Kari lo tomó de la mano y se acomodó para quedar de cara al cielo. Davis gruñó, ¿Qué necesidad tenían de entrelazar sus manos delante de él?

TK cerró los ojos, el gruñido de Davis a sus oídos era un melodioso sonido, como si su hermano tocara esas dulces notas con su armónica, otra vez. No era un buen pensamiento, pero después de tanto tiempo de ser él quién ocultaba los gruñidos, no pudo evitar sentirse bien. Le gustaba que Davis estuviese celoso y no por los motivos que pensaba antes. Él no consideraba a Kari como una hermana y aunque quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, era imposible tratarla como tal. Desde el jardín de niños TK la quería como algo más que una amiga… pero ella no a él. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el que se engañaba a sí mismo, él no quería ilusionarse con Kari como lo hacía Davis, porque ella podría no escogerlo a él.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo importante, así era feliz: Con Patamon en su cabeza, entrelazando su mano con la de Kari, en el digimundo, bajo las maravillosas estrellas, con Davis celoso y con sus amigos cerca.

El muchacho se aferró a la mano de su amiga con más fuerza, no quería perderla, ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidía quedarse con Davis? Ellos eran amigos, por lo tanto Kari le contaría todo lo que pasaría con Davis, ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Por qué Davis tenía que interferir arruinándolo todo?

Esa pregunta lo hizo detenerse, Davis siempre decía que TK le arruinaba todo. Los dos chicos estaban en la misma situación, si no era TK el que sufriría, sería Davis, la diferencia entre ellos dos es que Davis lo haría notar. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo mejor para Kari?

…

Davis cargó un cuenco hecho de hojas, con agua del lago y apagó las brazas que aún quedaban de la fogata. Todos se encontraban dormidos: Cody tenía una posición irónica ya que dormía haciendo el armadillo. Todos los digimons se encontraban despatarrados o roncando a un lado de la fogata recién apagada, exceptuando a Gatomon que dormitaba sobre el vientre de Kari y a Patamon que se encontraba sobre la cabeza de TK. Yolei y Ken dormían con los brazos estirados, a unos milímetros de tocarse. TK y Kari seguían de la mano, ¿Por qué la historia terminaba así? ¿Por qué la joven se elegía al rubio de ojos celestes? ¿Cuál era el problema con los ojos y cabellos castaños? El niño volvió a gruñir, ese tema le hacía enfadar.

Prefirió volver a mirar a sus amigos dormir, Nat por su parte… no estaba… ¿Dónde se había metido aquella misteriosa chica? ¿Por qué nunca dormía? ¿Estaba cruzada con un vampiro? Esa era una buena teoría ya que nadie conocía a su padre, Nat les había dicho que su padre había muerto pero seguramente decía eso para ocultar que en realidad era un vampiro que no podía envejecer y seguramente la madre de Natsuki murió después del parto por que su padre la mordió y le chupó la sangre y…

**Nat**: Estoy detrás de ti, Davis.

El chico dio un respingo al escuchar la vos de su amiga detrás de su espalda.

**Davis**: (Con un dejo asustado en la voz) ¡No me muerdas! ¡Soy muy joven para que mi corazón deje de latir!

¿¡?! Nat alzó una ceja

**Nat**: ¿Qué?

El muchacho se rió por lo bajo, un sonido nervioso e inquieto que a Natsuki le hizo sospechar.

**Davis**: (Suspirando) Creo que estoy mirando muchas películas últimamente. –Natsuki alzó las dos cejas y Davis se rió aún más nervioso que antes, tal vez ella se enojara si notaba con qué la había comparado. Por lo que decidió cambiar de tema -¿No te puedes dormir?

Fue el turno de la chica para suspirar, pero no fue un sonido aliviado como el de Davis, sino que dejó en el aire una nota tristona.

**Nat**: (Negando con la cabeza) Si me pudiera dormir no estaría aquí parada, ¿No crees?

Él asintió y sus ojos se abrieron como dos redondas monedas.

**Davis**: Oh. Espera, ya sé. Sufres de insomnio.

El rostro de Natsuki volvió a mostrar desconcierto.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Entonces Davis sonrió.

**Davis**: Pues porque nunca te vi durmiendo.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

**Nat**: Sucede que a la noche es el único momento en el que puedo pensar. Yo… solo quería preguntarte si necesitabas hablar con alguien ya que te vi muy molesto durante el día…

La sonrisa divertida del chico se esfumó.

**Davis**: (Suspirando) Es que… no me gusta que TK me refriegue en la cara que Kari lo quiere.

De verdad que ese comentario sonó muy absurdo a oídos de Nat.

**Nat**: (Riendo) No te preocupa otra cosa que no sea Kari ¿A que no? –Davis la fulminó con la mirada y ella rió aún más fuerte. –Creo que es hora de que te vayas buscando otra, Davis.

El niño arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Ella venía a decirle que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad? ¿TK había ganado la batalla y él debería vivir con esa pesadilla? Y como ellos podían considerarse algo sí como amigos, él debería acostumbrarse a verlos juntos.

No. No iba a terminar así. TK no era la pareja perfecta para Kari y él haría que todos se dieran cuenta de ello. Davis se cruzó de brazos pensativo… ¿Cuál sería su último plan? Debía ser ingenioso ya que sería su última oportunidad pero… ¿Qué…?

Sonrió tristemente, se recostó en la arena húmeda y cerró fuertemente los ojos, pero la detestable imagen de Kari y TK de la mano no podía salir de su mente. Nueve años. Nueve años había intentado, Davis, que Kari le prestara atención, y lo logró, lo había logrado el año anterior… pero entonces, TK atravesó la puerta de su salón de clases.

TK y Kari, en realidad se conocían desde los ocho años más o menos. Él entendía que ellos dos compartieron juntos más aventuras de las que le habrían gustado, porque viajaron juntos al digimundo, pero era injusto ya que él mismo conocía a Kari desde el jardín de infantes, él la había visto primero y aún así, TK Takaishi se la podía quitar de las manos con gran facilidad.

**Davis**: (Incorporándose) ¿Sabes qué? No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Yo la conocí primero, yo tengo más derecho que cualquiera porque fui con ella al jardín de infantes.

¿Derecho? ¿Ese muchacho pensaba que Kari era un trofeo? Lo que decía y su forma de pensar no tenía sentido alguno, el pobre estaba perdido en la desesperación.

**Nat**: (Lanzando una carcajada) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además, TK también fue al jardín de niños con Kari. –Davis abrió muy grande los ojos, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus orbitas. –lo que pasa es que para el tercer año del kinder, TK ya se había mudado con su madre.

Davis casi se cae por la sorpresa. Recordó el día que vio a TK en el campo de football soccer. Recordó cuando TK le dijo que le quedaban muy bien sus goggles. A Davis le había parecido familiar su rostro, pero con el paso del tiempo creyó que era a causa de que TK solía ir a alentar a Tai, junto con otros niños elegidos, a los partidos. Jamás habría pensado que cursaron juntos los dos primeros años del jardín de infantes.

Entonces TK tenía tanto derecho como él a estar con Kari, es más, tal vez TK tuviera más derecho que él mismo porque es una persona humilde y buena como lo es Kari, en cambio él no podría ser considerado humilde. Davis tenía que reconocer que no merecía a la hermana de Tai, y tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ella no le pertenecía, aunque le doliera horrores.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y volvió a recostarse sobre la arena, pero esta vez lo hizo boca abajo, ocultando su entristecido rostro para que Nat no lo viera en ese estado tan vergonzoso.

* * *

De verdad lamento la tardanza, estoy de vacaciones y por más que debería tener tiempo de sobra lo que menos estoy haciendo es estar en la computadora... quiero decir que me he ido de viaje... y en unos días me voy otra vez, de modo que no voy a volver a publicar hasta que regrese... (Visitaré Chile, estoy muy emocionada -siempre quise ir-)

Nos vemos con el siguiente! (Tal vez sea una semana o 15 días)

Ha sido de su agrado este capítulo?

ESPERO QUE PASEN UN HERMOSO PRIMERO DE AGOSTO! Feliz día de Odaiba para todos ;)


	17. Raptada

**Raptada**

Tic… tic… tic… las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban ruidosamente el vidrio de la ventana de su cuarto… no, ella estaba equivocada, no golpeaban la ventana, golpeaban el suelo de su habitación. Sí… otra vez esa gotera, ¿Por qué su madre no colocaba un tarro y ya? Siempre tenía que hacerlo ella.

Las gotas se acercaban, cada vez caían más cerca de ella, podía sentirlo pero no se levantaría, estaba muy cómoda durmiendo en su cama, que otro tapara las goteras. Entonces una gota le atacó el ojo izquierdo, otra el pómulo derecho, una cayó sobre su frente y una cuarta rodó entre sus cabellos. ¡Genial! No podía ni siquiera dormir bien en esa casa infernal.

Abrió los ojos y encontró arena húmeda, no estaba en su casa, no era esa su cama. Estaba en la playa del digimundo, y había estado soñando. Se llevó una mano al rostro, tenía gotas en la cara. Levantó la vista al cielo, el sol brillaba intensamente y no había rastros de nubes, era muy poco probable que hubiese llovido.

Sus amigos aún dormían, era casi imposible que alguno de ellos le haya hecho esa broma, ¿Quién entonces? ¿Un espíritu del lago le salpicó el rostro para despertarla? ¡Por favor! Alguien la había mojado y más valía, por todo lo bueno que existía en este y en todos los mundos, que ese alguien no haya sido Davis, porque si era así ella misma se encargaría de arrancarle los pelos uno por uno y con sus propias manos, ¿Nunca se cansaría ese chico de molestarla?

Un ruido entre los arbustos la distrajo… ¿Cómo pueden moverse las hojas de un arbusto sin brisa o alguien que las sacuda? Por un momento se le cruzó de nuevo por la mente la idea de un espíritu del lago que quería atraparla y se alejó lo más que pudo de los arbustos.

Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba en lo alto y el agua del lago era tan cristalina que parecía un espejo y se podía ver claramente a los peces nadar muy tranquilos en el centro del estanque.

¿Qué hora sería? Su estomago le decía que era hora de comer, pero se les habían acabado las reservas de comida congelada que sacó, sin permiso, del negocio de sus padres. Su panza gruñía desesperadamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comió por última vez? ¿Un centenar de siglos? Definitivamente debía ingerir algo, solo debía armar unas redes y atrapar unos cuantos peces.

Corrió al bosque y trajo una gran cantidad de lianas fuertes y largas hojas que le ayudarían a reunir grandes peces y poder compartirles a sus amigos.

Colocaba las hojas en una posición y las cosía con las lianas, colocaba otra hoja paralela a las demás y las cosía con las lianas, y así armó una gran red de pesca, colocando una hoja y cosiéndola con las lianas. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando ella terminó con su labor, sus rayos quemaban como si estuviesen en la región del fuego en lugar a orillas de un bello y fresco lago, eso, según ella creía, indicaba que era medio día… ¿Debía despertar a sus amigos? "No. Mejor que ellos se levanten solos, así guardaran energías para este día que promete ser agotador" –pensó la muchacha sonriendo.

Ella arrastró sola la enorme red, recién fabricada y la metió en el agua, pero los peces muy campantes la esquivaban. Decidió meterse un poco más adentro del lago, pero nada. Los peces en aquel mundo digital eran muy inteligentes y no caían en su trampa tan fácilmente.

La chica se paró a mitad del lago con la esperanza de que algún pez cayera en sus redes… pero nada… la joven maldecía a los cuatro vientos su mala suerte y cuando se dispuso a volver a la orilla…Una gran mano escamosa le tomó el tobillo y la hundió en el agua sin darle oportunidad de gritar y la arrastró debajo del agua alejándola de sus amigos, de la tierra firme y del oxigeno que ella podía respirar.

…

**Nyaromon**: Kari… Kari, despierta.

La pequeña abrió los ojos. Nyaromon, Tokomon, Davis, DemiVeemon y TK estaban rodeándola con expresiones preocupadas, ¿Por qué estaban preocupados? Seguramente todo fue un mal sueño, no era para nada posible que hubiese ocurrido lo que ella vio. Solo fue una pesadilla. Yolei estaba con ellos, ¿O no?

**Davis**: (Inquieto) Nos asustaste, estabas llorando dormida.

El compañero de Davis saltó desde la espalda de su Tamer y la miró de cerca, directamente a los ojos.

**DemiVeemon**: ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Kari asintió –A mi me sucedió una vez, pero desperté y me di cuenta de que no era cierto.

La pequeña se incorporó tratando de disimular su dolor de cabeza.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) ¿Dónde está Yolei que no la veo?

**Davis**: (Poniendo mala cara y cruzando los brazos) Ya sabes como es Yolei, seguramente quiso hacerse la ruda y se marchó sola.

Los ojos de Kari reflejaron miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo. Ella pensaba que había sido su culpa, porque vio como arrastraban a Yolei y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Solo se quedó allí parada, mirando, justo como lo hacía ahora mientras Ken, Mimomon, Cody, Upamon y Poromon la buscaban exasperadamente, pero Kari no dijo ni una sola palabra de lo que vio, le daba mucha vergüenza admitir que no era valiente y que dejó que se la llevaran…

**Nyaromon**: Poromon está aquí y dice que cuando despertó Yolei ya no estaba.

**Tokomon**: (Conmovido) La pobrecita está llorando desconsolada.

Nyaromon saltó a sus brazos preocupada por la reacción de Kari, pero la verdad era que ninguno de ellos esperaba que reaccionara de otra manera. Después de todo, Kari siempre había sido así de sensible y siempre se preocupaba mucho por los demás.

**Davis**: ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es eso que está flotando a mitad del lago? –Todos frenaron la búsqueda y observaron una cosa negra a lo lejos, se llevaron un gran susto, por supuesto todos habían imaginado el peor escenario, Davis entró en el lago a toda velocidad, seguido de DemiVeemon, para sacar… -¿Una red de pesca?... bueno, quien sea que haya sido no ha hecho un gran favor –Se rió, solo. –Pescaré algo mientras buscan.

**Kari**: (Gritando vivamente) ¡NO! –Todos giraron la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía, Kari estaba sentada con Nyaromon en sus brazos, se sentía mareada, como a punto de vomitar –No creo que sea seguro.

**Davis**: (Lanzando una carcajada amarga) No te preocupes por mí, ya verás como se llenará esta red de sabrosos peces.

Ella no se animó a decir más, pero cada vez que Davis y DemiVeemon daban un paso más al fondo del lago su rostro se transformaba en una autentica mueca de tristeza. Trató de aguantarse todas sus palabras hasta que una lágrima brotó dolorosamente de sus ojos y comenzó a gritarle con voz quebrada a Davis y a DemiVeemon que regresaran. A Davis parecía causarle mucha gracia aquella escena, seguro le encantaba que Kari le rogaba que volviera a su lado. A TK, sin embargo, no le gustaba nada, ni lo que hacía Kari, ni lo que hacía Davis.

Tokomon comenzó a gruñir sobre su cabeza, le gruñía al agua, algo andaba mal. Observó con cuidado el lago, nada parecía anormal, entonces la vio… casi del mismo tono que el agua, una sombra nadaba silenciosa y lentamente hacia donde estaban DemiVeemon y Davis. Kari temblaba de miedo y TK unió todos los clavos sueltos: Kari sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Yolei y ahora temía que a Davis le sucediera lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, haciendo marear un poco a Tokomon, y dejó los celos para después. Corrió y se zambulló en el agua con extremada velocidad, seguido de Tokomon, los dos nadaban lo más rápido que le permitían sus cuerpos ignorando los grititos, ahora más fuertes, de Kari.

**Davis**: Sal de aquí TK. Yo puedo solo con los peces.

DemiVeemon gruñó, seguramente la sombra estaba más cerca o tal vez el digimon de Davis estaba tan concentrado en darle una buena impresión a Nyaromon que gruñía por el mismo motivo que Davis, celos.

**TK**: ¡Tokomon!

**Tokomon**: Tokomon digivol a… Patamon.

El goggle-boy se tomó muy mal el hecho de que el digimon de TK digievolucionara, lo primero que pensó fue en una batalla, como siempre.

**Davis**: (En un tono de voz provocativo) ¿Quieres empezar una pelea Takaishi?

Patamon levantó a DemiVeemon del agua con mucha dificultad y comenzó a volar lo más rápido que podía hacia la orilla, mientras que TK embistió a Davis de manera que el muchacho soltó la red y perdió el equilibrio. TK comenzó a arrastrarlo de los pies a la orilla, pero el chico se movía tanto que era imposible. TK sabía que la sombra seguiría sus movimientos muy cautelosa, por eso debía ser más ágil y alejar a Davis cuanto antes del agua. Pero Davis no quería salir.

Patamon también tenía problemas, DemiVeemon se retorció en el aire hasta que cayó al agua nuevamente.

**Nyaromon**: Nyaromon digivol a… Salamon.

**Mimomon**: Mimomon digivol a… Wormmon.

Salamon y Wormmon se apresuraron a ayudar a Patamon tirando de las patas de DemiVeemon pero aunque no lo parecía, el pequeño digimon era muy pesado, ¿Cuánto le daba Davis de comer?

Por su parte, Ken también corrió a ayudar a TK. Lo tomó de las piernas y TK de los brazos y así lo levantaron, pero el testarudo no entendía nada y gritaba que no saldría del agua sin haber sacado un maldito pez.

Entonces fue tarde y la sombra se aferró al tobillo de TK.

**TK**: (Gritando) ¡Esto me gano por ayudarte, Motomiya!

Y la sombra lo tumbó en el agua…

Patamon y Salamon reaccionaron justo a tiempo y se aferraron a las manos de TK, Davis se había quedado congelado con una pierna en la arena y la otra aún en el lago. Kari lloraba desesperadamente e hizo el ademán de meterse al agua pero Nat la detuvo sujetándola de los brazos, impidiéndole que se moviera.

Unos segundos después ya no había señales de TK, de Patamon o de Salamon.

**Kari**: (Después de una corta pausa) ¿¡POR QUÉ NO REGRESASTE CUANDO TE DIJE?! ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡Por tu culpa atraparon a Salamon, a TK y a Patamon!

Davis se echó hacia atrás, había visto en su vida a muchas mujeres enojadas, como su madre, su hermana o Yolei, pero a Kari nunca. Es más, jamás la había visto gritándole a alguien, ahora ella estaba diferente, irreconocible, fuera de sus casillas, él había metido la pata… y muy al fondo.

**Nat**: Kari tranquilízate. Si no me equivoco, esa bestia era un Kelpiemon y ellos no pueden respirar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, así que TK, Salamon, Yolei y Patamon están a salvo, puedo asegurarlo.

En realidad no era del todo seguro, pero ya se le ocurriría una buena idea, por ahora, lo mejor era que sus amigos pensaran que todo estaba fríamente calculado.

**Kari**: (Con el ceño fruncido) ¿Y la parte de sanos? Nadie aquí puede asegurar que esa bestia no los está torturando.

La digielegida de la fe hizo un mueca, su había olvidado de esa parte.

**Nat**: Por eso debemos apresurarnos.

Esa, creyó ella, era la mejor respuesta.

**Ken**: Pero tenemos un problema, ya no nos quedan sales marinas.

Oh. Otro punto interesante… pero… como su padre solía decirle: todo siempre tiene solución, solo debían pensar bien. Y la respuesta no tardó en salir a la luz.

**Nat**: Lo sé. Y como Etsumon no está aquí para proporcionarnos un ampo de fuerza, el único que puede ayudar a nuestros amigos eres tú, Cody… todos están en tus manos.

Era cierto, no había otra solución, él era el único capaz de lograrlo y lo sabía perfectamente, por eso dejó que su compañero digievolucionara, pero en verdad no se sentía capaz de lograrlo.

**Upamon**: Upamon digivol a… Armadillomon. Armadillomon armor digivol a… Submarimon.

Cody subió algo temeroso al lomo de su compañero, la cápsula se cerró y pudo notar que estaba solo. Él y su digimon estaban solos. Otra vez les tocaba luchar bajo el agua y en esta ocasión no vendría Ikkakumon a ayudarlos.

Él debía exterminar a esa miserable bestia marina, él tenía que hacerse más fuerte, era su deber traer a sus amigos de vuelta y con vida.

Submarimon se sumergió en el lago, pero Kelpiemon no podía estar en aquel lugar, ya que el lago era considerablemente playo como para que la bestia se escondiera. Submarimon decidió entonces buscar por el río, necesitaban una zona más profunda donde Kelpiemon pudiera ocultarse en una cueva con oxigeno para poder respirar.

Cody envió un mensaje a Davis a través se su D-Terminal y comenzó a viajar más lejos con Submarimon dejándose llevar por la gran corriente de agua.

**Davis**: Cody dice que buscará en el mar.

Ichijoji se estremeció, como si un balde invisible de agua helada se le hubiese derramado en la cabeza y lo hubiera empapado por completo.

**Ken**: Tardaremos días en llegar hasta allá.

En cierto punto tenía razón, el mar estaba a una larga distancia de donde se encontraban… si caminaban hasta allí, era probable que nunca encontraran a sus amigos. No disponían de días sino de horas para rescatarlos.

Natsuki se devanó los sesos buscando solución, y se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de que tenían un medio más rápido y eficaz que sus propios pies frente a sus narices.

**Nat**: No tardaremos mucho si DemiVeemon y Wormmon digievolucionan.

Davis y Ken asintieron y sujetaron con fuerza sus D-3. Sus digimons accedieron alegres la digievolución y en su lugar ahora se encontraban Raidramon y Stingmon.

Kari alzó a Poromon en sus brazos y Davis la ayudó a subir a Raidramon, al mismo tiempo que Stingmon levantaba a Ken con su brazo derecho y a Nat con el otro. Así llegarían más rápido al mar y podrían ayudar fácilmente a Cody si la pelea subía a la superficie.

Raidramon trotaba lo más ligero que le permitían sus cuatro patas y Stingmon volaba a toda velocidad sobre los árboles.

El viaje en realidad fue muy intranquilo por parte de todos, a ninguno le agradaba la situación y Ken debatía en su cabeza si perdonaría a Kari por no decirles que sabía lo que le había sucedido a Yolei, y Poromon se encontraba tan molesta como Ken, pero ella decidió disculparle su mala actitud ya que si a ella misma le hubiera ocurrido algo así, no se animaría a hablar por temor a que la creyeran loca.

Al llegar a la costa del mar digital, Davis comenzó a inquietarse un poco más. No habían recibido ningún mensaje de ninguno de sus amigos durante el transcurso del viaje, ¿Qué había sucedido allí abajo? Lo que sea, era su culpa. Él quería intentar una vez más algo con Kari y había logrado que ella lo odiara.

Además, Salamon, Patamon y TK estaban atrapados bajo el agua con Kelpiemon por su culpa. Si bien él mismo no apreciaba mucho a TK y TK tampoco a él, se podía decir que se habían vuelto algo compinches últimamente, y realmente si esto salía mal, pesaría en su conciencia para siempre.

**Ken**: A propósito… ¿Qué es un Kelpiemon?

Sí, otra vez había olvidado lo poco que sabían sus amigos del digimundo.

**Nat**: (Más seria de lo que pretendía) Es un digimon mitológico, yo cría que nunca vería uno con mis propios ojos, pero como hemos regresado a los comienzos de este mundo, él ha aparecido de nuevo en la Isla File. Los Kelpiemons nacieron con los datos de unas computadoras de un pueblo muy antiguo. Este pueblo creía en muchos dioses y el Kelpie era el dios de las profundidades. Por lo que sé, su aspecto es realmente asqueroso, lleno de escamas y mucosidad, la mezcla perfecta entre los peces y los sapos. Tiene forma humanoide porque se encuentra en el nivel de los perfeccionados y digievoluciona de un Shaemon, que es un digimon muy parecido a un hipocampo o caballo de mar.

Davis comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, estaba molesto, molesto consigo mismo por que era un testarudo, no le hizo caso a nadie y se quedó en el agua. Molesto con Kari porque ella lo sabía y no le había explicado nada, molesto con TK porque no le dijo el motivo por el que debía salir del agua, molesto con Raidramon porque él no se había dado cuenta de la sombra del Kelpiemon, molesto con Ken y Wormmon que también se quedaron callados, molesto con Cody y con Yolei por haber insistido tanto en que acamparan a orillas de ese miserable lago del que no pudieron sacar ni un solo pez, molesto con Poromon y con Submarimon porque no estaban haciendo nada bien, uno que no encontraba la cueva bajo el mar y el otro que no paraba de lloriquear y poner más nerviosos a todos, estaba molesto con Salamon y con Patamon porque ellos no hicieron bien su trabajo de salvar a TK y molesto con Nat porque ella detuvo a Kari en su intento de ayudar.

Era frustrante, todo había salido mal, todo. Si tan solo se hubieran quedado con Cherrymon esas cosas no estarían sucediendo.

Kari por su parte, se encontraba tristemente arrodillada a orillas del mar, las olas llegaban a rozarla pero no le importó. Si ella hubiera hablado antes, si hubiera sido valiente… TK, Salamon, Patamon y hasta Yolei estarían ahora riendo a su lado. ¿Por qué tenía que llevárselos a ellos? ¿Por qué Cody tardaba tanto en hallarlos? Todo eso era su culpa. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser valiente? ¿Por qué dependía tanto de los demás? ¿Por qué ella no era como su hermano Tai?

Recordó entonces su primera pelea con TK, él le había gritado que si dependía tanto de Tai jamás podría crecer. Recordó que ese día llegó al mar de las tinieblas por primera vez. El señor Gennai les había explicado que la entrada se abría a través de los sentimientos. Ella había abierto la puerta a TK, Gatomon y Patamon. Ken había abierto la puerta para Yolei y para Daemon, pero aunque aquella situación le hiciera recordar aquel mar oscuro, era muy poco probable que sus amigos se encontraran allí. De nada le servirían esos horribles recuerdos de aquel mundo colmado de tristeza y dolor.

**Davis**: (Con un grito aliviado) ¡CODY RESPONDIÓ!

Kari ahogó un gritito antes de que Davis anunciara las palabras que su amigo había escrito. ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía estar un poco asustada.

**Nat**: ¿Qué tienes, Kari?

La niña tardó en responder, agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que no había sido su imaginación pero… nada.

**Kari**: (Susurrando) Oí una voz.

Natsuki arrugó el entrecejo, seguramente Kari alucinaba. Y eso de los ofuscamientos era algo que ocurría normalmente cuando se hablaba de Kari Kamiya.

**Davis**: ¿Voz? ¿Qué voz? Yo no he oído nada.

Kari sonrió despreocupándolo un poco.

**Kari**: Debí haberlo imaginado –_Es imposible que pueda escuchar su voz ahora_, pensó triste, _aunque me encantaría_. -¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje? –añadió un poco más convencida de que fue una ilusión y no TK el que hablaba.

El digiheredero del valor y la amistad cayó en la cuenta de que debía leer su D-Terminal y dejó de pensar en la extraña actitud de Kari.

**Davis**: Oh. Si. Dice que… -Su rostro se alarmó. –No los encuentra. No hay rastros de la bestia ni de las cuevas marinas.

Con esa noticia también se preocuparon los demás, Natsuki más que cualquiera.

**Nat**: (Sorprendida) No estás jugando, ¿Verdad que no? –Davis negó con la cabeza, estaba un poco enojado. –Es imposible. ¿Cómo hace entonces Kelpiemon para respirar?

Era imposible que un digimon que no podía respirar bajo el agua nadara sin ningún tipo de problemas.

**Ken**: Tal vez fue modificado por Daemon o… tal vez desapareció.

Era algo muy poco probable. Tal vez el Kelpiemon llevaba cerca de su piel aquellas sales marinas, ¿Podrían respirar entonces sus amigos?

**Poromon**: (Lloriqueando) ¡Yolei, lo siento! Yo debía cuidarte mejor.

A Ken le dieron ganas de llorar por la bronca. ¿Ese mensaje quería decir que ya no había esperanza? ¿Qué Yolei y sus amigos habían…? No. Yolei no estaba muerta. TK, Patamon y Salamon tampoco lo estaban, sus amigos se encontraban en una cueva con oxigeno tal y como lo dijo Nat al principio. Él no creería jamás el verso de que habían fallecido, no perdería la ilusión de volver a verlos y si Cody creía que ya todo terminaba, él mismo se encargaría de traerlos de vuelta, de alguna manera él llegaría a donde ellos se encontraban y los ayudaría a volver.

**Ken**: ¿Qué fue eso?

Natsuki se dio vuelta preocupada.

**Nat**: ¿Qué fue que?

**Wormmon**: ¿Qué te sucede, Ken?

Pero Ken estaba bien, tan solo un poco ido, miraba el horizonte como buscando algo que seguramente no estaba allí.

**Ken**: La voz.

Davis resopló.

**Davis**: ¿Tú también? Oigan… ¿Y por qué yo no escucho nada?

**Kari**: Pues porque no te callas. –Esa no era una actitud común en ella, y eso hizo que Davis se callara sin que nadie tenga que repetírselo. Kari observó al digielegido de la bondad por unos momentos, estaba segura de que los dos podían oír la misma voz. - ¡Ahí está de nuevo!

Ken le devolvió la mirada a Kari, ellos no estaban de mentes, esa voz tan misteriosa era la voz de un humano. Una voz que aunque fuese débil reconocerían siempre.

…

**Patamon**: Digievolucioname, TK.

**TK**: Lo siento, Patamon. La bestia me ha quitado mi D-3 y mi D-Terminal.

**Salamon**: (Frustrada) ¡Ya cállense! ¿Dónde estamos…? No veo nada.

Oscuridad. Eso era lo que había dentro de la cápsula negra donde la bestia escamosa de dientes afilados los había encerrado.

Donde estaban y a donde se dirigían eran las dos mayores incógnitas, lo único que sabían era que la cápsula se movía a toda velocidad.

Pasaron tan solo unos instantes, que para Patamon, Salamon y TK fueron los más largos de sus vidas, y chocaron contra algo, era como una pared de rocas negras muy afiladas. La cápsula se abrió con el golpe y dejó que los tres amigos se asomaran a observar donde se suponía que se encontraban ahora.

Todo era diferente, hacía frío y el lugar estaba muy oscuro, sin vida ni color. Lo que obstruía el paso de la negra cápsula era la pared de una gigantesca cueva a orillas del mar, ellos habían estado flotando en ese negro y liso mar como si aquella cápsula hubiera sido un barco.

Al salir completamente y saltar a la playa de un color gris perlado que entristecía los ojos, los tres amigos reconocieron el lugar.

Patamon voló sobre el mar en busca de algo sospechoso, Salamon trepó la meseta que separaba la playa del sombrío bosque, pero tampoco encontró nada, y eso era lo que les preocupaba. TK mientras tanto entró en la cueva en busca de alguna señal de que Yolei haya estado allí, pero estaba completamente vacía. ¿Qué se suponía que hacían allí?

Una risa diabólica los reunió fuera de la cueva, justo para ver como Daemon se aparecía en el lóbrego cielo.

**Daemon**: Cayeron en mi trampa, inservibles. Tal y como cayó aquella larguirucha de anteojos.

**TK**: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Daemon?

Pregunta inválida. ¿Por qué preguntar algo que tu enemigo no te dirá? ¿Por qué Daemon le contaría sus planes? Él no era un digimon estúpido.

**Daemon**: (Riendo) ¿No se cansan de preguntar siempre lo mismo? Quiero muchas cosas niño humano. Pero antes que nada quiero reunir los poderes de los emblemas, así que entrégamelo. –

TK asomó una sonrisa de un aspecto de superioridad. –Mi sirviente Kelpiemon te ha quitado tus dispositivos digitales, no puedes hacer nada contra mí, nada para salvarte, nada para salvar a tus amiguitos, así que ¡Entrégamelo!

TK se rió y flexionó sus brazos sobre su cabeza dando un aspecto simpático y despreocupado.

**TK**: Aunque quisiera no puedo dártelo –Daemon se acercó volando de forma amenazadora. –Lo que pasa es que alguien más poderoso que tú mismo me la quito hace ya mucho tiempo. El poder de mi emblema está grabado en mi corazón y nadie puede arrebatármelo.

Daemon pareció no entender las palabras que TK pronunciaba, asomó una de sus garras por debajo de su túnica y con asombrosa agilidad voló a donde se encontraban ellos y elevó al muchacho por los aires, tomándolo del cuello, casi ahogándolo.

**Daemon**: Entonces arrancaré tu corazón.

Las garras de Daemon presionaban muy fuerte, TK sabía que no faltaría mucho para que de su cuello comenzara a brotar sangre.

**Patamon**: ¡TK! ¡TK! ¡TK! –El digimon voló lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas alas, pero no lograba alcanzarlos. Daemon era mucho más hábil que él en el vuelo. -¡Burbuja de aire! ¡Burbuja de aire!

Por más que intentara, sus insignificantes ataques no le causaban daño a Daemon, ni siquiera le provocaban cosquillas.

Daemon se llevó a TK muy lejos, a una parte del mundo de las tinieblas que nadie conocía, la otra orilla del mar oscuro.

Allí no había meseta que separe la playa del bosque, no había bosque, no había playa, no había cueva, no había césped ni arena, solo rocas, una superficie irregular de peñascos grises y negros.

El digimon lo arrojó entre las piedras lastimándole la espalda y los brazos.

**Daemon**: ¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes a tus guardaespaldas?

TK no respondió con palabras, sino que se puso de pie y arrojó varias piedras a Daemon. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo mirando con el rabillo del ojo si había dado en el blanco, TK echó a correr apresuradamente, sabía que no tendría ninguna escapatoria ya que aquel terreno no presentaba relieves que le sirvieran de escondite, pero él quería apartarse lo suficiente para poder pensar con claridad.

**Daemon**: ¿Buscas algo niño humano? –TK no le respondió, él siguió corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que conocía, adentrándose más y más entre el suelo rocoso. ¿Y ahora qué? Había descubierto que ese sitio no era más que una gran roca sobre el mar, como una especie de isla de pequeño tamaño. No tenía salida alguna, estaba rodeado de agua negra y una espesa neblina que no le permitía ver. –Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar… déjame echarte una mano.

El digimon maligno estiró su brazo e hizo sonar sus largos y fuliginosos dedos huesudos.

Ante el llamado, un centenar de digimons idénticos a la bestia que lo atrapó salían del mar, mostrándose agresivos. Eran los Kelpiemons, sirvientes de Daemon.

Cuando los Kelpiemons tocaron la roca se transformaron en unas enormes y deformes sombras, de colores negro azabache, similares a gigantescos fantasmas de la oscuridad. TK ya los había visto en una ocasión, esos seres eran quienes llamaron a Kari Kamiya el año anterior, ellos la habían arrastrado hasta este mundo.

Así que ese era su poder… TK jamás las había visto usarlo, ellas podían tomar las formas y los ataques de cualquier digimon y utilizarlos como quisieran.

TK había imaginado el peor escenario: Bestias enormes rodeándolo, monstruos del tamaño y peso de gigantescos rascacielos aplastándolo, digimons muy poderosos… pero en realidad lo que hicieron estas sombras fue encerrarlo, con la misma facilidad con la que atrapa a un indefenso insecto en una tela de araña. Por suerte, no lo atacaron, sin embargo, sus comportamientos eran sospechosos. Cada uno de esos seres tomó una roca del suelo gris y la colocó a los pies de TK, ¿Qué querían?

Dos de las sombras estiraron sus brazos, que eran como largos lazos elásticos de color negro azabache, y enlazaron a TK dejándolo inmóvil. El resto de las sombras siguió con su labor y amontonaron las rocas, alrededor del niño, formando un gran círculo. Al colocar la piedra que completó el círculo, nació una columna de luz negra que cubrió a TK hasta la cabeza.

La negrura no le permitía ver nada, solo sentía una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago, como si estuviera por descomponerse. Poco después cayó tendido en un suelo irregular, había sido transportado a una oscura cueva, tan siniestra como una cárcel. ¿Y ahora qué harían con él? ¿Lo matarían por no entregarle su esperanza a Daemon?

**X**: ¿TK? ¿Eres tú?

Esa voz. Él conocía esa voz. ¿Por qué Daemon la llevaría con ella? ¿Qué clase de trampa era esa? ¿Estaban realmente indefensos o ahora que estaban juntos podrían unir fuerzas?

No se veía nada y esa negra luz le había sacado tantas energías que no podía siquiera moverse.

**TK**: (Con la boca seca) ¿Yolei?

Un grito aliviado y ronco, por todo el tiempo en que la chica no había hablado, retumbó en aquella curiosa cueva, haciendo temblar el suelo frío y duro en el que Daemon los había arrojado.

**Yolei**: ¡AY! Casi me muero del susto. ¿Poromon está contigo? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que la chica no podía verlo. Su silencio hizo reflexionar a Yolei y ésta supuso que él estaba solo, tan solo como ella cuando llegó a aquel mundo arrastrada por ese "Kelpiemon". –Estoy asustada. Daemon me dejó aquí porque yo no podía entregarle el poder de un emblema. Es que yo no tengo uno, pero él no sabe de eso… no sabe que solamente Ken, Kari, Nat y tú tienen emblemas. Yo… quería saber si te la quitó.

El negó en la cabeza, pero sabía que su amiga no podía verlo, ya que él solo distinguía su larguirucha figura.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Es que en la última batalla, de nuestra primera aventura un digimon llamado Apocalymon los destruyó, y así nos dimos cuenta de que el emblema y la etiqueta, realmente eran insignificantes ya que nuestros dones yacen en el interior de nuestros corazones.

Yolei hizo silencio procesando aquello.

**Yolei**: Ya veo… con que eso sucedió. Bueno, me alegra que por lo menos uno de sus planes haya salido mal.

Los dos niños hicieron silencio, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que TK dejó el digimundo? ¿Qué les habrá sucedido a Patamon y a Salamon? TK estaba devastado, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos pero él las contenía con una fuerza incomparable, no quería derramar ni una sola.

Si algo había aprendido de su hermano era que llorar es para niños tontos, y él no era un tonto. Contener el llanto le hacía recordar a Matt y… ¡Cuánto necesitaba él de su hermano mayor en esos momentos! ¡Cuánto necesitaba oír esa armónica de nuevo!

Su hermano, con sus consejos: "No creo que debas hacer eso" "No le des importancia a lo que digan" "No te angusties, hermanito". Su madre, con sus cariñosas advertencias: "Abrígate TK, está frío a fuera" "Lleva paraguas, seguramente lloverá" "Prométeme que no hablarás con extraños" "Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle, hijo. Uno nunca sabe que tan rápido pasarán los autos". Su padre, con sus sarcásticos comentarios: "Claro que sí hijo" "No, por supuesto que no estoy cansado" "No me digas" "No, te llamo porque llegaré temprano." Por alguna extraña razón cada vez que su padre decía sí, en realidad quería decir no, y viceversa.

Aún así, aunque todos tengan sus defectos y sus virtudes, cuando estaban juntos eran felices. Eran felices… ¿Por qué no vivían juntos? ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que sus padres se habían separados? Realmente TK nunca entendió aquello y cada vez que se acercaba al tema drásticamente sus padres lo cambiaban, parecía que no querían recordar.

Sus compañeros de primer año de escuela tenían razón, él no era más que un insignificante pequeño con la familia partida justo por la mitad. Dos de un lado y dos del otro. Separados por varios kilómetros viéndose tristemente tan solo una vez al año.

Otro punto extraño de la historia es que Matt nunca quiso visitarlo en la casa de su madre, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fue su madre la causante de la separación? ¿Qué mal hizo para que su familia se dispersara?

La oscuridad que habitaba la extraña cueva hacía que los dos amigos recordaran los momentos más feos de sus vidas.

Ahora entendía TK a Kari cuando ella decía que la oscuridad era muy fuerte, cuando decía que las tinieblas aumentaban cuando la luz se intensificaba, entendía ahora lo que ella le contaba… que ella no podía hacer nada, cuando describía el frío, la soledad, los malos recuerdos.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Cuanto lo siento Kari. Por no entenderte antes, por no saber como ayudarte, lamento que te haya sucedido esto, pero hay que resistir. Tengo que resistir. Porque si no lo hago no podría cumplir mis promesas, porque no podría arreglar mis errores, porque no he hecho todas las cosas que me gustaría hacer, porque las esperanzas nunca se pierden. Siempre quedan semillas de esperanza que florecerán con el tiempo. Voy a resistir ante tanta oscuridad porque la esperanza de volver a ser feliz es lo único que me queda.

Yolei tenía las manos echas puño y las lágrimas brotaban detrás de sus redondos anteojos. Ella podía escuchar las palabras de TK, ¿Cómo podía su amigo ser tan fuerte? Ella tenía tantas cosas malas en su vida que no podía levantar la vista y ver con claridad. Lo único que pasaba por su mente ahora era la horrible familia que le había tocado.

Era tan doloroso ser la menor entre tantos hermanos, en realidad eran tres, dos hermanas y un hermano, pero sus personalidades hacían que parecieran el doble de insoportables. Por raro que parezca ella era quien debía hacerse cargo de todo, la casa, el negocio, ya que sus hermanos estudiaban una carrera muy importante. Entonces, como ellos están siempre muy ocupados para hacer las tareas de la casa ella debe barrer, limpiar el piso, la escalera, los muebles, arreglar el comedor, las habitaciones, atender el negocio cuando sus padres no están disponibles, llevar las cuentas de la administración, controlar la mercadería que envían. Sus padres habían adoptado la costumbre de tratarla como a una empleada domestica más que como a una hija.

Pero en algún punto era bueno hacer todas esas cosas por su familia, así ellos eran felices. La familia era lo más importante para Yolei, entonces… ¿Por qué pensaba de esa manera? Si bien ella era la que hacía todo el trabajo duro en la casa, era muy querida entre sus familiares y debía ser agradecida ya que nunca le faltó nada.

Ahora entendía Yolei a Ken, la oscuridad era algo terrible, algo que te perturbaba al punto de explotar y querer gritar. Ella entendía por lo que su amigo pasaba cuando dijo que tan solo había dos opciones: "Seguirla o morir".

Envuelta en esa tenebrosa oscuridad, Yolei no podía hacer nada más que recordar momentos poco buenos que ella creía olvidados, la verdad era que envidiaba en ese preciso instante a Ken Ichijoji porque él se había liberado de toda esa oscuridad que yacía dentro de su alma y ella no podía deshacerse de ese mal que le oprimía el corazón.

**Yolei**: (Susurrando) Ken… lamento no haberte comprendido antes, debió ser muy feo para ti vivir tanto tiempo bajo estas sombras, y te doy las gracias por enseñarme que debo resistir, por lo que más quiero en el mundo, por mi familia, por mis amigos, resistir para seguir viviendo es lo único que tengo.

En ese momento los seres de la oscuridad regresaban. Venían a buscarlos, seguramente los torturarían, matarían a Patamon delante de TK y se darían e lujo de acecinar también a Salamon para debilitarlos aún más y luego los matarían a ellos, muy lentamente.

Pero ni TK ni Yolei iban a permitir aquello. El verdadero ejército oscuro no los dañaría de nuevo, no si estaban ellos dos para detenerlos.

Conforme se acercaban en las paredes se encendían las antorchas iluminando la cueva.

Las figuras oscuras formaron látigos elásticos con sus brazos y apresaron a Yolei y a TK de manera que, aunque lo intentaran forzosamente, no puedan moverse.

TK había imaginado lo correcto, entre todas las siluetas negras que entraron en la cueva dos de ellas llevaban bien atados a Salamon y a Patamon.

**Yolei**: (Gritando) ¡Nooo!

Otra sombra se acercó a Yolei y le tapó la boca casi asfixiándola, ¿Era ese el fin? Después de todos sus esfuerzos, ¿Daemon ganaría?

Un par de sombras se transformaron en diferentes digimons: Un Vegiemon, un Digitamamon, un Elecmon y un DemiDevimon. Vegiemon y DemiDevimon lanzaban sus ataques contra Salamon mientras que Digitamamon y Elecmon atacaban a Patamon.

**Patamon**: ¡Burbuja de aire!

**Salamon**: ¡Aullido de cachorra!

El ladrido de Salamon retumbó en la cueva lastimando los oídos de Yolei y TK, pero no le hizo ningún efecto a las sombras, eso les hacía preguntarse si tenían oídos. TK sufría por dentro, sentía que se estaba acabando el mundo, pero por fuera demostraba tranquilidad, no quería preocupar más a Yolei, saldrían vivos de esta.

Un rayo de electricidad de Elecmon le dio a Patamon en el rostro y lo elevó en el aire haciendo que el pequeño digimon se retorciera de dolor. TK entonces se vio transportado a la primera vez que vio a un Elecmon, la primera vez que llegó a la ciudad del renacimiento, el día anterior a la muerte de Angemon. Elecmon y Patamon no se apreciaban demasiado, por supuesto que al final se volvieron amigos pero… ese no era el mismo Elecmon, es más, aquello que tenían delante, no era un digimon.

**TK**: (Gritando) ¡Nooo! ¡Patamon! ¡Patamon!

Una sombra negra le cubrió la boca, pero ya no había nada que le importara, habían herido a su mejor amigo y ese era motivo suficiente para comenzar la guerra. TK mordió el brazo de la sombra provocándole algo parecido al dolor y logrando que lo soltaran. Corrió al lado de su digimon y recibió el golpe de Digitamamon.

**Digitamamon**: ¡Eso te lo mereces por desafiarnos!

El muchacho se incorporó herido pero sonriente, no se molestó en limpiarse la sangre del labio inferior y sencillamente miró al digimon.

**TK**: Me importa un bledo si lo merezco o no. –Y negando con la cabeza agregó: -No voy a permitir que alguien hiera a mis amigos. No me interesa lo que se interponga en mi camino, yo protegeré siempre la vida de mis seres queridos con la mía.

**Patamon**: (Suplicando) No. TK, deja que me golpeen a mí. Tú no hiciste nada malo.

El chico se giró bruscamente hacia el extenuado Patamon y lo acogió en sus brazos en un gesto de protección.

**TK**: Por nada del mundo dejaré que te lastimen, Patamon. Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Dices que te mereces este castigo? ¿Por qué?

El digimon ocultó su rostro en las mangas del muchacho.

**Patamon**: (Lloriqueando) Dejé que te trajeran aquí. No soy un buen compañero, TK. Debes buscarte alguien más poderoso para que este a tu lado. Te mereces a alguien que luche y arriesgue todo por ti.

El digidestinado de la esperanza hizo un ruido extraño antes de decirle cariñosamente:

**TK**: Eres un tonto. Tú eres mi compañero, yo no quiero a nadie si no eres tú ¿Entiendes? No quiero que vuelvas siquiera a pensar en esas cosas. Somos tú y yo para siempre. Amigos incondicionales, inseparables e indestructibles ¿Recuerdas?

Eso, era algo personal. Él jamás le había contado esa anécdota a nadie: el día en que se despidieron por primera vez, TK y Patamon lloraban desconsolados porque no se volverían a ver. TK estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a las despedidas, pero de verdad no quería separarse de su muy querido compañero y fiel amigo, Patamon. En ese momento los dos hicieron la promesa de que volverían a encontrarse y dos segundos más tarde un pacto secreto de amistad del que nadie estaba enterado, cosa de niños pequeños.

Con una sonrisa Patamon subió a su cabeza, no había nada que ellos dos no pudieran hacer.

Digitamamon y Elecmon se habían desconcertado, al parecer no conocían el sentimiento de la amistad. TK se apenó un poco por ellos, si no conocían la amistad, tal vez no conocían ningún sentimiento. No sentir nada debía provocarles tal vacío que por más que intentó, TK no podía dejar de entristecerse por ellos. Vegiemon y DemiDevimon también habían frenado sus ataques, ellos tampoco sentían nada y tenían un poco de curiosidad acerca de lo que significaba todo eso.

Yolei logró liberarse de las sombras que estaban muy desconcertadas pensando qué era la amistad y preguntándose por qué no tenían sentimientos. La muchacha corrió y tomó a la dolorida Salamon en sus brazos, ¿Qué le diría Kari cuando vea a su compañera de esta forma?

**Yolei**: ¿Por qué se congelaron las sombras?

Para sorpresa de todos, la compañera de Kari sabía la respuesta.

**Salamon**: (Débilmente) Es que estos despreciables seres no conocen los sentimientos de felicidad, tan solo tienen tristeza y dolor, y se han sorprendido al ver la fuerte amistad que hay entre Patamon y TK.

Ese era un dato realmente más importante de lo que parecía.

**Yolei**: Ya veo… aprovechemos para escapar.

Salamon puso los ojos en blanco, estaba muy débil y cansada, pero su cerebro funcionaba a la perfección y en su opinión ese comentario fue un poco estúpido, ¿A dónde quería ir Yolei si no conocían ningún camino? Podrían correr y encontrarse con Daemon, además, aunque salieran de esa extraña cueva, ¿Cómo regresarían al digimundo?

Yolei tomó el silencio de Salamon por el lado correcto y decidió pensar antes de comentar algo otra vez. Entonces se le ocurrió ver la situación del lado de esos seres. Lo único que conocían era la tristeza y el dolor. Estaban siendo controlados por Daemon, ¿¡Cómo conocerían la felicidad si Daemon era su líder!? Los sentimientos son algo muy importante.

La amistad. Las imágenes de Davis, Matt, Cody, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Nat, Kari, TK y Ken aparecieron en su mente, sus amigos eran muy importantes para ella y… ¿Aquellos extraños no tenían ningún amigo? ¿Nadie con quien reir? Una buena pregunta era si sabían reir. Ellos no sentían esperanzas, no tenían ilusiones de nada. No conocían esas palabras, no esperaban cambiar porque no sabían que se podía cambiar. Otra buena pregunta era que si ahora descubrían que podían ser felices, ¿Buscarían la felicidad? ¿Se alejarían de Daemon?

Ellos no sentían amor, no recibían el amor de nadie ni querían a nadie. Yolei no puedo dejar de pensar en Ken y TK no pudo no recordar a Kari en ese momento. Los dos amigos estaban pensando lo mismo. Esas sombras no sentían amor por su familia, es más, no era seguro que tuvieran familia. ¡Que desdichados debían ser que no conocían el sentir! ¿Tendrían corazón? ¿Poseían alma?

En ese instante TK oyó una voz, una voz que reconocería aunque estuviese muerto, decía su nombre. Eso le hizo sonreír, ella lo estaba buscando. Al mismo tiempo Yolei escuchó una voz que la llamaba, una voz diferente a la que oía TK, esa voz la hizo sonrojarse, él la estaba buscando.

**TK**: ¡Kari!

**Yolei**: ¡Ken!

* * *

Mala noticia... la frontera con Chile estaba nevada y no pude cruzar :( -Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa (La próxima voy en avión... ni loca... es re costoso!)-

*Suspiro*

Hablemos del fic...

~SPOILER~ No, mejor no les spoileo nada :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo! Hasta otra :)


	18. Separación

**Separación**

Obtuvieron respuesta. Pero por algún extraño motivo Yolei únicamente escuchaba a Ken y TK solo oía a Kari. Los niños aparecieron como tele-transportados en la cueva: Ken, Wormmon, Poromon y Kari.

Ken suspiró aliviado de ver a Yolei con vida y ambos corrieron dramáticamente a abrazarse, Yolei había dejado a Salamon en brazos de TK y Poromon saltó junto con Wormmon uniéndose al abrazo. Kari por su parte, se acercó a donde estaban TK, Patamon y Salamon, el muchacho dejó que Kari sostuviera a Salamon y se apartó un poco porque sabía que Kari se sentiría muy mal y querría hablar a solas con su compañera.

**Kari**: (Sollozando) Lo lamento Salamon, si yo hubiera hablado, si no fuera tan cobarde, esto no habría sucedido.

La digimon sonrió a su Tamer.

**Salamon**: Por favor, deja de preocuparte Kari. Existo para protegerte y si yo no te protegiera no tendría porque existir.

La chica sollozó y se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba TK sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, con la cabeza a gacha y las mejillas empapadas.

**Kari**: (Susurrando) Lo lamento tanto… yo… soy una tonta… si yo hubiera…

TK la interrumpió abrazándola muy fuerte.

**TK**: Si tú hubieras hablado y hubieras tenido mucho coraje… sí, tienes razón… Yolei y yo no hubiéramos llegado aquí, pero, tú sí. –le sonrió. –Tú estarías en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo para venir a rescatarte. –y un poco menos circunspecto agregó: -Pero me alegra que haya sido de esta manera, porque así tú no fuiste herida.

Kari abrió la boca un par de veces, quería decir algo pero no sabía que, además, cada vez que intentaba hablar un gemido muy fuerte se le escapaba.

Vegiemon, DemiDevimon, Elecmon y Digitamamon regresaron a sus verdaderas formas, todas las sombras negras los miraban extrañadas, no se imaginaban que tantas emociones pudieran entrar en un mismo cuerpo.

**Ken**: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Salamon volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Era definitivo que él y Jolei hacían una excelente pareja, los dos se empecinaban en no usar el cerebro.

**Patamon**: Sucede que no sabemos a donde está la salida.

Ken asintió pensativo.

**Ken**: Entonces digievolucionemos y destruyamos esto para poder salir.

Salamon negó lentamente con la cabeza, ¿Por qué no pensaba antes de hablar? Juntarse con Davis les afectaba las neuronas.

**TK**: Ese es otro problema, nos quitaron nuestros D-3 y D-Terminales.

Esta vez, el digielegido asintió pesadamente, tratando de especular otra solución.

**Ken**: Entonces recuperemos sus cosas. Wormmon.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

Kari, sin embargo, no quería que su compañera siguiera batallando, no en ese estado de salud.

**Kari**: Salamon, tú estás muy débil, esperemos un poco más para la digievolución, si Ken no puede sólo, estaremos para ayudarlo, ¿Sí?

Salamon asintió, la verdad era que se sentía muy agotada y no tenía las energías necesarias para mantener por mucho tiempo la digievolición.

Las sombras pronto reaccionaron y se convirtieron en muchos oponentes diferentes: Octomons, Bakemons, Gotsumons, Muchroomons y Numemons. Todos comenzaron a atacar en conjunto, Stingmon hacía todo lo que podía. Con su "espada" de luz violeta lograba cubrirse de los ataques y cuando veía la oportunidad contra-atacaba.

Cuando un digimon-sombra era derrotado volvía a su forma original y por unos segundos perdía la habilidad para transformarse. Y cuando derribaba, Stingmon, a otro digimon-sombra, el que ya había sido derrotado, recobraba el sentido y volvía a la lucha.

Así no llegarían a ningún lado.

Los niños elegidos se dividieron y buscaron los D-3 y los D-Terminales en todos los rincones de esa extraña cueva, ahora iluminada con antorchas. Pero no había señales de sus pertenencias, ni tampoco de una salida. Esta caverna… ¿Sería como el subterráneo que ellos conocían? ¿La puerta se abriría al contacto con las sombras?

**Yolei**: (Gritando) ¡Nos vamos a morir! ¡Nos vamos a morir! –La muchacha corría de una punta a la otra de la habitación, ya había perdido los estribos, estaba asustada y muy alterada.- ¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¡Hay muchas cosas que aún quiero hacer!

**Poromon**: Calma, Yolei. Yo voy a protegerte.

La joven entornó los ojos un tanto irritada.

**Yolei**: (Gritando) No te ofendas pero… ¡Estas en etapa de entrenamiento! No voy a dejar que pelees, así que… ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Poromon? ¡Estoy realmente desesperada! ¡DESESPERADA!

**X**: ¿Des-es-pera-da? ¿Qué es eso?

Había hablado una sombra. ¿Acaso no sabían esos seres lo que era la desesperación? ¡Que pena daban que no conocían nada acerca de la vida!

La chica habló más calmada hacia la sombra mutante.

**Yolei**: Es cuando… bueno… es que no se definirlo con exactitud. –Todos los digimon-sombras volvieron a sus formas originales y rodearon a Yolei como si ellos fueran alumnos de primer grado y ella su maestra. A aquellas sombras les gustaba aprender sobre los humanos, con eso se distraían de la pelea, y así se salvarían. –la desesperación se siente cuando uno altera su ánimo a causa de la angustia. Por ejemplo: yo misma, en estos momentos, me alteré ya que no tengo más esperanzas de salir de aquí, lo cual me causa mucha angustia y rabia... creo…

**Sombra**: ¿Y es bueno? ¿O es malo?

Esa era una pista más sobre como viven esas sombras. Ahora sabían que éstas conocían tanto el bien como el mal.

**TK**: (Sin dudar) Es malo. A nadie le hace bien perder las esperanzas.

"Ooooh" corearon las sombras, como si de esa manera comprendieran algo que hasta ahora les había resultado sumamente difícil.

**Sombra dos**: ¡Entonces no las pierdan! Nosotros sabemos donde está la salida.

Kari sonrió, aquellas sombras no eran tan malas como parecían, tan solo estaban confundidas y perdidas entre tanta oscuridad, todo esto era culpa de Daemon, esas sombras no tenían porque sufrir, ni tampoco debían atacarlas. Ella misma se prometió que algún día le pagaría a las sombras el gran favor que hoy les regalaban, ella se prometió que las liberaría de esta prisión.

**Yolei**: Pero… nuestras cosas… nos las han arrebatado.

Un silencio cubrió la habitación.

**Sombra tres**: ¿Acaso son estos aparatos?

Levantó el D-3 rojo de Yolei y el D-Terminal de TK mientras que otra sombra alzaba con sus brazos el D-3 verde de TK y el D-Terminal de Yolei.

Cada uno tomó sus pertenencias y Stingmon sufrió una degeneración regresando a su forma de Wormmon para disculparse por haberlas lastimado.

Entonces otro par de sombras presionaron un punto específico de la pared de tierra, haciendo que vibrara y de ella saliera un gran botón rojo, al presionarlo un pasadizo como boca de lobo apareció de la nada.

**Ken**: ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Kari no estaba segura pero creyó ver una sonrisa en el cuerpo intangible de una de ellas.

**Sombra dos**: Daemon no tiene derecho alguno para mandarnos que hacer y que no hacer. Nuestro amo, líder, señor y dios es alguien mucho más poderoso que él.

**Kari**: Muchas gracias. –les sonrió ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Una de las sombras se adelantó hasta quedar cara a cara con Kari.

**Sombra**: ¿Ahora serás nuestra esposa?

Kari se quedó boquiabierta, había olvidado eso. TK se colocó delante de la chica con los brazos cruzados y aspecto terrible, las sombras se echaron hacia atrás y TK empujó suavemente a Kari a través del pasadizo secreto que las sombras habían abierto.

…

Estaban otra vez en el digimundo, en la costa del mar digital, bajo el rayo del sol, junto a Davis, Veemon, Nat, Cody, Submarimon y… ¿Un ejercito de Gekomons? ¿Qué hacían allí todos esos Gekomons?

**Davis**: (Con un tono duro en la voz) Ah… los encontraron.

Los cuatro amigos se rieron, era más una risa de alivio porque estaban de vuelta, y vivos. Pero a Davis le molestó, arrugó el entrecejo, no quería hablar más del tema, no le importaba donde habían estado, ya era tiempo de llegar a la ciudad del renacimiento.

Cody corrió a saludar muy aliviado a sus amigos que hacía ya muchas horas que no veía, Nat también estaba feliz de haberlos encontrado, les contó entre grititos divertidos que de lo asustados que estaban cuando también desaparecieron Ken y Kari y que decidieron buscar ayuda para encontrarlos, por eso los Gekomons estaban allí, para ayudarlos, después les pidió que les hicieran un breve resumen de lo que les sucedió.

Pero Davis cortó el ambiente divertido con un sonido grotesco y sacó de su bolsillo el mapa que Cherrymon les había dibujado el día anterior.

**Davis**: Si seguimos en dirección norte llegaremos al puente que conecta la región del hielo con la región de las montañas y creo que ese es el camino más directo a la ciudad del renacimiento, así recuperaremos más rápido el digihuevo de Etsumon. Si comenzamos a caminara ahora podríamos aprovechar las pocas horas de sol que nos quedan.

**TK**: ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta mañana? Todos estamos cansados y si caminamos ahora cuado caiga el sol estaríamos el doble de agotados y deberíamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, además de armar un fogata y…

El líder lo interrumpió.

**Davis**: (Molesto) TK... Si te cansaste es tu culpa, no debiste haberte molestado en hacerte el héroe con ese Kelpiemon.

TK reprimió una risilla.

**TK**: (Sonriendo amablemente) Si esa es tu manera de darme las gracias, pues no hay de qué.

Davis se cruzó de brazos. Estaba enojado porque ahora que TK había aparecido, Kari estaba sonriendo.

En ese instante una oleada de frío cubrió el digimundo. Nat se tapó los oídos, y los Gekomons también lo hicieron, con manos temblorosas. Ellos ya sabían lo que sucedería ahora: una voz escalofriante resonó en el atardecer y surgió la sombra de Daemon entre las nubes. Era más fuerte. Su sola presencia provocaba estremecimientos en la mayoría de los presentes y hacía que el cabello de la nuca y de los brazos de Ken se erizara.

**Daemon**: Lograron escapar pequeñas pestes. –rió. –Ya veré como soluciono el problema con mis sirvientes. Pero aunque se alejen de mi mundo y se escondan en cualquier otro, jamás escaparán de mí, porque mi mejor habilidad es abrir portales a cualquier dimensión.

Davis maldijo a ese digimon.

**Davis**: ¿Buscas pelea? ¡Porque ya la encontraste!

Como siempre, a Daemon le causó mucha gracia.

**Daemon**: (Riendo) Aunque se preparen tres mil años, nunca estarán a la altura en la que yo me encuentro.

**Davis**: Eso es porque estas volando en el cielo, pero ya verás… ¡Veemon!

**Veemon**: Listo, Davis. Veemon digivol a… ExVeemon.

Davis subió a la espalda de su digimon, muy decidido y los dos volaron a toda velocidad por el cielo a donde se encontraba Daemon.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Poromon**: Poromon digivol a… Hawkmon. Hawkmon digivol a… Aquilamon.

Stingmon y Aquilamon junto con Ken y con Yolei también se unieron a la lucha, pero ellos tres juntos no le causaban ni un misero rasponcito.

**Salamon**: Déjame luchar Kari, te lo suplico.

**Kari**: Pero… tus heridas.

Salamon rogó unos minutos, hasta que Kari accedió. Aunque ella solo lo hizo porque sus amigos estaban en peligro y la necesitaban.

Su compañera digievolucionó primero a Gatomon y luego a Angewomon al mismo tiempo que Patamon digievolucionaba a Angemon.

Ambos ángeles volaron despedidos como dos balas luminosas dejando a sus camaradas en la playa para que no se arriesgaran, entonces la lucha se igualó.

**Daemon**: ¡Doble Polvo!

Las manos del maligno digimon se agrandaron sorprendentemente y con ellas atrapó a Stingmon, haciendo que Ken cayera del lomo de su amigo. Aquilamon fue ágil y, siguiendo las órdenes de Yolei, atrapó a Ken antes de que este rozara el suelo. Pero Stingmon se hallaba encerrado entre las largas y demacradas garras de Daemon siendo aplastado ferozmente por sus manos que aumentaban escandalosamente su tamaño y su fuerza.

**Angewomon**: ¡Flecha Celestial!

**Angemon**: ¡Golpe de Fe!

**ExVeemon**: ¡ExLáser!

**Aquilamon**: ¡Ráfaga Ardiente!

La flecha luminosa de Angewomon combinada con el haz de luz amarilla de Angemon hicieron que Daemon se tambaleara, el rayo láser de ExVeemon lastimó su rostro y las plumas envueltas en fuego de Aquilamon lograron lesionarle los brazos, pero aunque su rival fuera dañado no soltaría a Stingmon por nada del mundo, él aprovecharía ese momento para debilitarlos.

El digimon de Ken pronto se quedó sin fuerzas y no era capaz de mantener la digievolución por más tiempo. Era doloroso ver como Stingmon se degeneraba a Wormmon y como las enormes manos de Daemon que lo tenían preso, se achicaban rápidamente hasta obtener el tamaño perfecto para impedir que el pequeño Wormmon respirara. Ken lanzó un alarido de dolor. ExVeemon golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a Daemon pero ni siquiera lograba que retrocediera, y mucho menos que soltara al pequeño digimon.

**Angewomon**: ¡Atmósfera Celestial!

La técnica de aquel ángel femenino hizo que Daemon se debilitara, pero al mismo tiempo debilitó a Wormmon, quien regresó a su etapa en entrenamiento, Mimomon.

**ExVeemon**: ¡X-Veepuñetazo!

**Aquilamon**: ¡Cuerno Planeador!

**Cody**: (Gritando) ¡Es tan irritante no poder hacer nada!

El niño se encontraba parado, muy enojado, con los brazos cruzados, mirando el cielo y maldiciendo que su digimon camarada no posea una digievolución que le permitiera volar y ayudar a sus amigos. Submarimon se entristeció un poco por la actitud de Cody y también porque en esta lucha él era inservible.

Por el contrario, Natsuki se encogió de hombros, ella extrañaba mucho a Etsumon, pero por otro lado, ya se había acostumbrado a no participar en las batallas. Los Gekomons también mostraban su desacuerdo, ellos querían ayudar a los niños elegidos, pero no podían hacer nada si ellos se mantenían volando en lo alto del cielo.

**TK**: Angemon… ¡Digievoluciona!

**Angemon**: Angemon ultra digivol a… MagnaAngemon.

MagnaAngemon y Angewomon atacaron al mismo tiempo y consiguieron que Mimomon escapara entre los dedos huesudos y mucosos de Daemon. Aquilamon atravesó velozmente el aire y Ken atrapó a su compañero en sus brazos.

El digimon de Yolei llevó a los niños y a Mimomon a tierra junto con los Gekomons, Cody, TK, Kari y Natsuki.

**ExVeemon**: Llevemos a Daemon a tierra.

Pero para ese entonces, Daemon había caído en la cuenta de algo muy importante, eran los ángeles sagrados los únicos que podían dañarlo severamente, y ahora los atacaba, solo a ellos dos, sin importarle lo que hicieran o no hicieran los demás digimons.

**Kari**: ¡Angewomon, CUIDADO!

Por unos centímetros las llamaradas de fuego, que nacieron de las palmas de las manos de Daemon, no tocaron al digimon de Kari.

Davis tomó la decisión de embestirlo y ExVeemon y Aquilamon cumplieron sus deseos.

Daemon no se esperaba eso, y cayó al agua desconcertado.

Allí Submarimon hizo su actuación y atacó a Daemon con su tecnica especial: "Chorros de oxigeno".

Bajo el agua, Daemon era menos poderoso, los niños elegidos habían encontrado su punto débil. Ninguno de los demás digimons tenía la capacidad de nadar, por lo que atacaban a diestro y siniestro desde el aire, sus ataques entraban en el mar y Submarimon se las ingeniaba para arrastrar a Daemon hacía donde caían.

Los Gekomons también ayudaron con sus técnicas "Choque sinfónico", que consistían en lanzar un sonido agudo que destruye los oídos, por supuesto a Daemon no le hizo daño, pero al estar bajo el agua no podía contraatacar y poco a poco se debilitaba.

**Daemon**: ¡Fuego Infernal!

Unas formidables llamaradas de fuego surgieron, no solo de la palma de sus manos, si no de todo su cuerpo. Las llamas se esparcieron por el mar y fuera de este enviando a todos los digimons de los niños elegidos y a los Gekomons a la orilla, haciendo que los digimons camarada desdigievolucionaran a sus etapas de bebé, a excepción de Angewomon y MagnaAngemon que fueron regresados a su etapa en entrenamiento.

Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody y TK corrieron a socorrer a sus amigos, mientras que Nat, Ken y Mimomon asistían a los cansados Gekomons.

Las aguas se separaron violentamente, controladas por las ardientes llamas y Daemon ahora era más grande. Los Gekomons estaban aterrados, porque esto ya había sucedido y después de que Daemon tocó tierra, el digimundo completo explotó en una mezcla de fuego, luz y tinieblas, llevándose consigo a casi toda la vida que lo habitaba.

**Daemon**: Todos sus esfuerzos son energía perdida. Entréguenme el emblema de la fe y los dejaré en paz. –Los Gekomons se armaron de valor y se colocaron como un escudo protector delante de Natsuki. –Si no lo hacen por las buenas lo tendrán que hacer por las malas. Soy justo y se los estoy advirtiendo, más tarde no podrán negarlo.

**Nat**: Por favor. –dijo a los Gekomons y se abrió paso entre ellos. –Me quieres a mí, no hay problema con eso, aquí me tienes, pero a los demás… ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjalos. Yo soy tu rival desde hace más de treinta años Daemon, solo a mí me debes acabar.

Daemon trazó algo muy similar a una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que ella reaccionaría así, su plan marchaba a la perfección, solo faltaba que los demás también hicieran su papel de héroes. Nat se acercó a donde estaba el malvado digimon, esquivando a los Gekomons y las miradas de sus amigos. Entonces Kari también se movió dando unos pasos hacia delante y habló con un tono de voz serio.

**Kari**: ¡Espere! –TK la tomó por el brazo pero ella se soltó de una sacudida y corrió hasta pararse delante de Nat. –Soy la luz –Agregó casi sin aliento. –Gracias a mí es que este grupo puede ver con claridad, sin mí, la fe no existe. Debes dejar a los demás y llevarme a mí.

TK no podía soportar esto, se paró frente a las dos chicas y le gritó:

**TK**: ¡Yo soy la esperanza! Sin mí, la luz no brilla. No te las lleves a ellas, llévame a mí.

Ichijouji también se adelantó.

**Ken**: Somos una cadena. Cada emblema sin la otra no funciona y cada digiegg no funciona si su emblema tiene problemas, si te los llevas a ellos mi bondad seguirá en marcha, pero si me llevas a mí nadie podrá ayudar a la luz de la esperanza y esta se acabará, entonces también lo hará la fe.

El digimon de la oscuridad rió. Su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

**Daemon**: Me quedaría para que ver como los niños elegidos se rinden y suplican que me los lleve, pero como ya no tengo más tiempo que perder, cumpliré sus deseos y todos arderán junto con este mundo.

El google-boy le interrumpió apuntándole con el dedo.

**Davis**: Lo único que arderá aquí serán nuestros corazones, unidos para derrotarte.

El ataque de risa por parte de Daemon que se escuchó ahora, duró varios minutos.

**Daemon**: (Aún riendo) No hay ningún digimon apto para luchar contra mí, no es necesario derramar más sangre digital, lo importante aquí es destruir a los humanos que estropean la existencia de los digimons como yo.

**Gekomons**: Los digimons como tú no deberían existir.

Y dicho eso se abalanzaron sobre Daemon, tanta era su furia que no pensaban en lo que hacían y tan poderoso era el enemigo que acabó con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin dejar ningún rastro. Y luego, se marchó.

**Nat**: Ge… ko… mons…

Kari abrazó a TK desconsolada, él también lloraba, pero en silencio. Su rostro se mostraba duro, estaba enojado. Sus sospechas eran más que ciertas, esta historia se estaba repitiendo.

Antes se habían sacrificado Wizardmon, Chuumon, Piximon, Whamon, los Numemons, y tantos otros digimons, solamente para salvarlos a ellos. Ahora la lista comenzaba con los Gekomons, ¿Qué seguía después de los sacrificios? ¿Qué alguien más se les uniera? ¿Qué se separaran?

Kari se enjuagó las lágrimas y se sentó en la arena húmeda. El mar había vuelto a la normalidad, la calidez del sol reconfortaba al contacto con su piel fría, la oscuridad que Daemon repartía al presentarse en el digimundo había desaparecido. Ella debía ser fuerte, por los Gekomons y por todos, era su deber guiarlos en la oscuridad. Como luz del grupo, no tenía otra opción que ser fuerte y aguantar el dolor.

**Davis**: (Con voz autoritaria) ¡Debemos seguir adelante! Ahora más que nunca tenemos que llegar a donde se encuentra Daemon y exterminarlo.

Ken asintió decidido, Yolei dio un paso adelante dispuesta a luchar, Nat sonrió de acuerdo con Davis. Pero Cody no quería seguir avanzando. Él tenía miedo de lo que venía ahora y no se sentía preparado para ver más muertes. Kari, por su parte, estaba agotada. Nyaromon había gastado todas sus energías en la batalla pasada que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. TK tampoco quería continuar, él estaba harto de tener que combatir a pesar de que ya no aguantaran los golpes. La salud y el bienestar de sus amigos, especialmente los digimons, debía ser lo primero en la lista, pero a Davis no le importaban demasiado esas cosas. Davis haría todo lo posible por destruir la oscuridad sin pensar en los riesgos que corrían ellos mismos al no descansar y no alimentarse lo suficiente.

**TK**: (Pausadamente) Yo creo, Davis que… tal vez deberíamos pensar mejor esto –Davis lo fulminó con la mirada –Tienes razón con que debemos ser rápidos y atacar con el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado, pero… piensa, por favor. Nuestros amigos están cansados y… tal vez tendríamos que…

**Davis**: (Interrumpiéndolo, con un tono agresivo en la voz) TK… yo tomo las decisiones aquí ¿Recuerdas? Y yo digo que lucharemos ahora. Daemon no se pondrá a "Descansar" él va a volver a atacarnos, él va a seguir destruyendo este mundo ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!

El rubio asintió comprendiendo, pero no se daría por vencido. El líder debía entender lo que era mejor para todos y hacerlo cumplir.

**TK**: (Sin perder la paciencia) Los digimons son seres vivos, Davis. Sé muy bien que puedes entender eso. Tú lo sabes, necesitan un descanso. Además, venimos de una larga y dura batalla en la que vimos morir a nuestros amigos y…

El goggle-boy gruñó y volvió a interrumpirlo.

**Davis**: (Molesto) A mí también me duele ese sacrificio por parte de los Gekomons, y es por eso también que debemos hacer algo ya. Para vengarlos.

TK cerró la boca unos instantes y luego habló con un tono apenado en la voz que hizo que Davis se molestara más.

**TK**: (Endureciendo el rostro como si acabara de entender algo horrible) No estoy muy seguro de que te haya afectado. –Los ojos de Davis se abrieron enormemente, dándole a entender a TK que había acertado en su sospecha. –Jamás llegarás a entenderlo, Davis. Y menos si sigues viendo estas aventuras como un juego de fútbol soccer. Aquí no puedes movernos a tu antojo, como lo hacías con tus compañeros de equipo cuando eras el capitán. Aquí las vidas de los digimons y las nuestras corren riesgos, y si tu las sobrecargas puede que ya no resistan, se paciente, Davis. Todo se arreglará, lo prometo, pero a su tiempo.

Davis no contestó. TK tenía un poco de razón en sus palabras, y odiaba cuando eso sucedía, que generalmente era cada vez que el muchacho abría la boca. Davis opinaba más o menos así, veía todo como un partido de fútbol soccer, porque el fútbol soccer era su vida, él creía que podía manejarlo todo, y no era así. TK veía esas aventuras como parte de su vida, en cambio él… para él no era más que un simple juego.

**Davis**: (Venenosamente) Ya estoy harto de tus palabras y de tus opiniones, es más… ya estoy harto de ti. Siempre contradiciéndome, dividiendo al grupo, tratando de que nadie esté de acuerdo conmigo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos por un breve segundo.

**TK**: No es así, y muy bien lo sabes. Solo quiero que como líder pienses un poco más en mis amigos y no en las guerras que quedan de ahora en adelante.

La mirada de Davis electrizaba con tanta violencia que el digidestinado de la esperanza se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás.

**Davis**: (Escupiendo) ¿Piensas que no los tengo en cuenta?

Davis se acercó hasta donde estaba TK, con aspecto terrible.

TK oyó la respiración agitada de Kari, por supuesto que ella sabía lo que llegaría ahora, ¿Cuántas veces habían visto los dos a sus hermanos peleándose por temas parecidos? A TK se le escapó una risa amarga que Davis tomó para mal, pero no le importó porque acababa de entender a su hermano mayor, TK jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que pelearía tan tempestuosamente con Davis, pero así como sucedió con Matt y Tai hacía ya bastante tiempo, sucedería con ellos dos ahora.

**TK**: (Sonriendo y sin perder su típico tono amable en la voz) ¿De verdad quieres golpearme, Davis?

El muchacho lanzó un puñetazo que TK esquivó por muy poco.

Los dos comenzaron una pelea sin sentido, Davis recibía un golpe y TK otro.

Ken recordó cuando TK peleó cuerpo a cuerpo contra él en la base del Emperador de los digimons, y no pudo soportarlo. Intentó detenerlos, pero hacía tanto tiempo que querían golpearse y tenían tanta bronca acumulada que aunque lo intentaran sería en vano, no iban a separarse hasta que uno de los dos terminara sangrando.

Un empujón por aquí, un puñetazo por allá. Una cachetada de este lado, un codazo de este otro lado. Un cabezazo, un rodillazo y unas cuantas patadas. Hasta que Davis consiguió aferrarse con las dos manos a los hombros de TK, entonces lo arrojó violentamente al suelo arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros. Y antes de tirarse encima de él para golpearlo, Kari se interpuso entre los dos recibiendo un puñetazo de parte de Davis que la hizo caer contra una rama caída, lastimándose el brazo derecho.

El chico se avergonzó mucho de lo que había hecho e intentó ayudarle, pero TK lo apartó de un empujón, muy enfadado. Se quitó la sangre del labio y murmuró "Eres un inmaduro, Davis". TK metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y casi entretenido le mostró una bandita a Kari, ella sonrió como si entendiera el chiste y le tendió el brazo dañado.

Con mucho cuidado y pidiéndole perdón por sus malos actos y también por los de Davis, TK le colocó la curita sobre la lastimadura, era tan sólo un raspón, pero le ardía en exceso.

**TK**: (Sonriendo amablemente y tendiéndole una mano a Davis) Lo siento, no quise golpearte, ¿Puedes perdonarme?

TK hablaba enserio, no le gustó para nada pelearse con Davis. Habían hecho algo que no tenía sentido, ¿Para que pelear si se puede hablar? ¿De que les sirve hablar el mismo idioma si no se comunican? Todo eso fue solo era una perdida de tiempo. Pero a Davis sí le gustó pelearse con él. Y su tono burlón borró por completo la sonrisa del rostro de TK.

**Davis**: "No quise golpearte" esto no ha terminado rubiecito. Te salvaste porque Kari salió herida, sino hubiera sido así, ya estarías muerto.

TK se tragó una carcajada, y no fue el único, a Ken, Yolei y Cody también les causó gracia la idea. Sabían perfectamente que Davis Motomiya no se animaría a matar a TK, por más que éste le haya _robado_ a Kari. Seguían siendo muy buenos amigos.

**TK**: (Riendo) ¿Me estás amenazando?

Motomiya resopló cansado de que TK nunca entienda lo que quería decir en realidad.

**Davis**: Quiero que te quede bien en claro que de ahora en más soy yo el único que dice que se hace y que no se hace. Y si mis métodos no te agradan, pues no me molestaría que te largaras.

TK alzó una ceja. Ahora lo entendía, Davis había peleado con él para tener un motivo por el cual echarlo del grupo.

Pensó en Kari, ¿Ella lo extrañaría? Sacudió la cabeza levemente y sonrió tristemente. Ya no importaba, había perdido la guerra. Él se marcharía y Davis se quedaría con Kari, tal vez eso era lo mejor para todos. Kari lo olvidaría, después de todo, si él mismo no se hubiera mudado a Odaiba, nada de esto habría sucedido… nada.

Era un momento de gran tensión para todos, daba la sensación de que ni siquiera los digimons respiraban, el mar se había silenciado y la brisa apagada ya no hacía bailar las hojas que decoraban las copas de los árboles.

Suspiró.

**TK**: (Seriamente) Vamos Tokomon, aquí no somos bienvenidos.

Tokomon se entristeció, pero entendía a su compañero a la perfección. Sabía que para su amigo era muy difícil tomar esa decisión, por lo que no protestó, se limitó a sonreír en dirección al grupo de digimons y se acomodó en la cabeza de su Tamer.

Davis se sorprendió de que el chico comprendiera sus palabras y más aún de que haga su deseo realidad. Natsuki negó con la cabeza, ella entendía la mente de los dos, puesto que había mantenido largas charlas con cada uno de ellos y no aprobaba la decisión de ninguno.

Yolei, Ken y Cody protestaron. Pero TK se alejó unos cuantos pasos, no quería ocasionar más discusiones entre amigos.

**Kari**: Apresúrate Nyaromon, nos vamos.

TK se dio vuelta y Davis se quedó boquiabierto, mirándola.

**TK**** y**** Davis**: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, TK lo dijo con un tono algo divertido en la voz y Davis lo dijo en tono enojado como quejándose de que su plan salió al revés.

Kari sonrió, le sonreía a TK.

**Kari**: Somos la luz de la esperanza, si tú te separas de mí, estaría incompleta.

El muchacho sonrió, él daría lo que fuera por que Kari lo acompañara y los dos solos se alejaran del resto, pero no podía ser así.

**TK**: (Negando suavemente con la cabeza) Te necesitan aquí.

Ella tardó dos segundos en objetarle desconcertada.

**Kari**: Hablas como si no te necesitáramos –TK no contestó a eso. –Quiero ir contigo.

El niño sonrió.

**TK**: Estarían perdidos sin ti.

Ella se sonrosó, pero no bajó la vista.

**Kari**: Y yo estaría perdida sin ti.

El corazón de TK dio un vuelco. Pero desvió la mirada a Davis, esto no estaba bien.

**TK**: Kari… la esperanza nace con la luz y la luz con la esperanza, me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero si tú das luz, darás esperanza aunque yo no esté presente.

La chica no entendía bien lo que sucedía, ¿Él de verdad quería marcharse?

**Kari**: Pero… yo…

**TK**: (Interrumpiéndola con aquella sonrisa tan familiar en él) No te preocupes, vamos por caminos diferentes, pero los dos senderos nos llevarán al mismo lugar. Lo prometo.

Kari sonrió. Esas eran las mismas palabras que les dijo Gatomon para que no se entristecieran con la marcha de Matt, Mimi y Joe.

TK había recordado lo mismo, sabía que así Kari lo entendería. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección al bosque.

**Kari**: (Gritando) ¡TK! –El chico se dio vuelta otra vez –Recuerda que estaré esperando que regreses. –"Como siempre" pensó la chica para sí misma, pero no lo dijo. TK le dedicó otra amplia sonrisa y retomó su camino. -¡Espera! –El muchacho se detuvo, pero no volvió a girar esta vez, porque sabía que si Kari se lo pedía, volvería a su lado, se quedó allí de espaldas, esperando a que ella hablara. -¡Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho!

TK no pudo evitar reírse, y con gran tristeza ocultada muy dentro, él y Tokomon emprendieron viaje en el sentido contrario al que iban sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

Ken estaba triste, no era posible que Davis hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Natsuki estaba furiosa con Davis, ella pensaba que lo que sentía su amigo por Kari era una obsesión que debía superar, y de este modo no podría hacerlo.

Cody estaba harto de tantas peleas y le impresionó que TK se haya ido antes que Yolei ya que Davis se peleaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella.

Kari estaba muy triste, pero no quería demostrarlo, TK tenía razón, ella debía dar a conocer su luz y así traer esperanza. Era mucha responsabilidad pero ella estaba más que capacitada para hacer aquel trabajo, no había tiempo para lagrimear.

Davis, por su parte, casi lloraba de la alegría, ¡Por fin se había deshecho de TK, del rubio que le robaba a _su _chica! Eso era suficiente para saltar de la alegría. Ahora tendría a Kari y nadie podría sacársela.

**Ken**: (Rompiendo el silencio) No puedo creer que se haya ido.

Kari sonrió tristemente, no estaba para nada feliz con el hecho de que TK se hubiera marchado, pero debía seguir adelante, por todos. Pensó en Sora, a ella le había sucedido algo similar la vez anterior.

**Davis**: (Sonriendo radiante) Muy bien, sigamos entonces.

Todos se giraron aturdidos. No podían entender como a Davis no le importaba todo aquello.

**Yolei**: (Escandalizada) ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así?! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar feliz!? ¿Por qué tienes esa mentalidad de…? –Resopló, la verdad ni valía la pena en esos momentos gastar saliva por él. Pero no podía quedarse sin decir nada, así era su personalidad, y en lo que se refiere a Davis Motomiya, ella era de las mejores sacando los trapitos al sol. –Eres un engreído. –Le soltó sin previo aviso, haciendo que todos frenaran su caminata desganada y se voltearan a verla con ojos sorprendidos. –A ti lo único que te importa es obtener lo que quieres, nadie puede sacártelo y nada puede cambiarlo, ¿Por qué eres así?

Davis alzó una ceja y dijo con voz autoritaria.

**Davis**: Sería mejor que cerraras el pico de una vez…

Yolei le interrumpió molesta.

**Yolei**: Sería mejor que TK no se hubiera ido, pero así pasó. –Davis abrió la boca para contestar, pero no tenía nada que decir ante ese comentario. –Así que yo no tengo porque callarme. ¿Sabes una cosa, Davis? Antes de ser un niño elegido, yo te veía en los pasillos del colegio, siempre rodeado de las personas con más fama por allí, no eras un buen niño. Cuando pisaste el digimundo y te volviste nuestro líder, las malas actitudes que tenías fueron perdiéndose en el tiempo, y ahora parece que vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te acabaron las páginas del guión que nos enseñabas?

El muchacho se acercó a ella con paso decidido, no iba a soportar que ella le hablara de esa forma tan desubicada.

**Davis**: Soy como soy, Yolei, y si no te agrada mi personalidad, con mis virtudes y con mis errores…

**Yolei**: Tranquilo, mi líder, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer. –Y girando la cabeza hasta chocarse con la mirada de Pururumon. –TK y Tokomon pudieron zafarse de todo este embrollo, nosotras también podemos. –Sonrió débilmente y agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre –Estas cosas no deberían estar sucediéndonos, se suponía que éramos amigos, ¿Dónde está nuestra amistad ahora?

Eran esos sus pensamientos personales. Pero se escaparon de sus labios sin avisar con anterioridad. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y sonrió más sinceramente. Todo se arreglaría, pero para eso se necesitaba tiempo.

**Ken**: Déjame acompañarte.

Yolei se alegró de que lo ofreciera, pero necesitaba un tiempo para estar sola, reflexionar y tal vez cambiar su actitud, para así poder cambiar la de los demás.

La chica negó con la cabeza, tomó a Pururumon en sus brazos y se marchó sin decir más.

La sospecha de Cody era acertada. Yolei no soportaba estar mucho tiempo con Davis cerca, tal vez era porque sus personalidades eran muy distintas y ella tiene una mirada de la vida un tanto más parecida a la de TK que a la de Davis. Y Cody no la culpaba, si se logra aguantar a Davis tanto tiempo es porque tienes la paciencia muy bien trabajada.

**Davis**: (Enfadado) ¿Alguien más se quiere ir? –A Kari le dieron muchas ganas de levantar la mano, de gritarle a Davis que quería dejarlo allí parado e irse con TK, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo callada y quieta, ya no entraban más problemas en un día. -¡Bien! –Su sonrisa volvió, por un momento él había sospechado que Kari se marcharía, y que no lo hiciera le dio esperanzas. –Cuidad del Renacimiento… ¡Allá vamos!

* * *

*Escalofrío* No sé ustedes pero a mí, la vida me ha llevado a estar en el punto de vista de TK así como en el de Kari, y hasta en el de Yolei… (Por supuesto que aquí exageré mucho las situaciones, pero al fin y al cabo es lo mismo)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :)

Nos vemos con el próximo!

PD: Discúlpenme la tardanza... el colegio y la universidad me vuelven loca...


	19. Dos

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este es un capítulo para usar el cerebro... digamos que se revela una historia que da muchas vueltas pero que es importante y por eso hay que prestarle atención.

* * *

**Dos**

Yolei despertó sobresaltada, durante toda la noche había tenido la horrible sensación de que alguien las observaba. Hasta tuvo una pesadilla extraña sobre Daemon, que él venía y la arrastraba al área oscura del digimundo y se llevaba a Pururumon a una celda para torturarla delante de ella y que de ese modo sufriera más.

Pero no se había despertado por esa pesadilla, si no por un extraño sonido, como si un perro olfateara la oreja, y cuando abrió los ojos… la playa seguía vacía.

La chica se asustó un poco, eso mismo le había pasado hacía ya tres días pero con gotas de agua y nada bueno había sido el resultado. Decidió despertar a Pururumon, su compañera necesitaba entrar en acción.

Este era el tercer día que estaban varadas en el digimundo sin nada interesante que hacer y ahora era el turno de Pururumon para hacer el desayuno.

Ambas acordaron alejarse de la playa y adentrarse en el bosque para buscar frutas, primero porque ya estaban cansadas de comer pescado y segundo porque Yolei tenía el presentimiento de que otro digimon-sombra, los sirvientes de Daemon, saldría del agua y la cazaría de nuevo.

Mientras reían encontraron un enorme árbol con frutos de diferentes colores, Pururumon quiso morder uno, pero Yolei se lo impidió. No tenían aspecto comestible, tal vez si los comían se envenenarían.

**Pururumon**: No, Yolei… yo siempre como de estos. Son frutos originarios de este mundo, no los conoces porque están hechos de datos.

La chica los observó un momento, desde todos los ángulos posibles.

**Yolei**: Es que… se ven tan… sospechosos.

Su compañera se rió, pero luego se puso muy seria, cuando habló casi utilizaba el mismo tono que la madre de Yolei cuando la regañaba por algo que ella hizo mal.

**Pururumon**: No seas tan prejuiciosa, Yolei –Y riendo agregó –El problema es que están muy altos y yo no puedo volar muy bien en esta etapa.

Dijo eso con la esperanza de poder digievolucionar, pero a Yolei se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

**Yolei**: ¡Oh! No hay problema con eso… ven acá.

La joven tomó a Pururumon en sus brazos y comenzó a lanzarla hacia arriba para que arrancara los frutos coloridos, al principio Pururumon no quería saber nada con que Yolei la arrojara a las copas de los árboles, pero cuando vio que su amiga no iba a dejar que se estrellara dolorosamente contra el suelo consiguieron una gran montaña de frutas de todos los colores.

**Pururumon**: Fue una estupenda idea. Te felicito, Yolei.

La joven se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con su camarada.

**Yolei**: (Con mala cara) Hablas como si nuca se me ocurrieran buenas ideas…

Las dos rieron y comieron hasta saciarse. Pururumon comió tanto que sin querer digievolucionó a Poromon, lo cual hizo reír tanto a Yolei que casi se ahoga con un trozo de fruta. Las dos estaban con la guardia baja, por eso fue que ninguna se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Entonces un digimon las sorprendió, salió de su escondite, tras un árbol, y corrió a toda velocidad. Era pequeño, no lograban distinguir su rostro porque al ser tan rápido, el polvo de la tierra lo cubría.

Al pasar por su lado dejó una nube de polvo sobre Yolei y Poromon: la primera tuvo que limpiarse los anteojos y la segunda estornudó muy fuerte, y antes de que pudieran notarlo ese digimon pasó de nuevo ensuciándolas con tierra. Poromon volvió a estornudar y Yolei se limpió otra vez los anteojos. Cuando creyeron que el extraño digimon había terminado su recorrido, volvió a pasar por su lado y volvió a llenarlas de tierra, de los pies a la cabeza, Poromon estornudo por tercera vez y Yolei se quitó los anteojos mientras se paraba muy enojada.

Ella le gritó tal grosería al pequeño desconocido que se paró en seco y como si no hubiera notado que ellas estaban allí desde un principio, se les acercó despacio y pidiendo disculpas.

**Yolei**: (Espetando) ¿Por qué corres?

El digimon inclinó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

**X**: Es que yo buscaba comida para mi amiga.

La digielegida alzó una ceja.

**Yolei**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tu amiga es manca?

El digimon pareció no comprender esas palabras y en ese momento una humana apareció en el campo de visión de Yolei. Y no era cualquier humana.

Yolei habría dado cualquier cosa para que aquella muchacha fuera otra, pero así era la historia, ella no podía cambiarlo, aunque lo deseara.

Por supuesto que Yolei recordaba a esa chica que llevaba el cabello colorado corto hasta los hombros, que tenía pecas por toda la cara, que usaba ropa muy ajustada, que era muy flaca, alta y que era una gran desubicada ¿Cómo olvidar a Lena FumaRico?

**Lena**: ¡Tapirmon! Por favor, ven acá… ella no es muy simpática con los desconocidos.

Yolei apretó los puños, Lena lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, se estaba creyendo la gran cosa, cuando en realidad no lo era.

**Tapirmon**: (Corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañera) Lo siento, Lena.

La niña sonrió y abrazó a Tapirmon. Pero eso Yolei no lo vio, ya que al salir corriendo, Tapirmon, había dejado tras de sí una gran nube de polvo que obligó a Yolei a limpiarse los anteojos por cuarta vez.

**Yolei**: (Gritando) ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?

Lena Fumihiko le lanzó una mirada que se quedaba a medio camino entre sorpresa y fastidio.

**Lena**: (Con voz seria) Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Yolei lanzó un grito de furia.

¿Por qué justo tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué fue Yolei quien la encontró? ¿No podría haber sido TK el que encontrara vagando en el digimundo a su mejor amiga de la infancia?

**Yolei**: (Un poco más calmada) Yo soy una niña elegida, lógico, ¿No crees?

Lena le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Yolei no veía más que falsedad en ella.

**Lena**: En realidad no tenía ni idea de que hubiera más niños elegidos aparte de mi hermano, su amigo y yo.

La poseedora del digiegg de la pureza y del amor casi se cae a causa de tal noticia,

**Yolei**: (Gritando por lo horrible de la sorpresa) ¡¿FUMARICO TAMBIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ?!

A pesar del insulto a su apellido, Lena permaneció calmada, pero su tono de voz se tornó frío y sus ojos se entornaron un poco.

**Lena**: Sí. Está en la playa tratando de pescar algo. Tapirmon y yo hemos venido por fruta.

Yolei deseó incansablemente que una sombra-digimon apareciera en esos momentos y se llevara a FumaRico como la habían atrapado a ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese pensamiento no era muy bueno.

Pururumon le había dicho que fuera menos prejuiciosa y eso iba a hacer, de ahora en más esa iba a ser su meta. Ella no juzgaría a más personas sin conocerlas.

**Yolei**: (Resoplando) Creo que comenzamos con el pie equivocado. Mi nombre es Yolei Inoue. Y esta es mi compañera Poromon.

Poromon la saludó sonriente, asombrada un poco de la buena actitud de Yolei para con aquella chica que ella tanto odiaba.

**Lena**: (Sonriendo de un modo más amigable) Tienes razón. Mi nombre es Lena FUMIHIKO, y este es mi gran compañero digimon, Tapirmon.

Viéndolo bien, el digimon de Lena FumaRico no era tan pequeño como parecía, es más… Yolei podía jurar que había conocido a un digimon de la misma especie.

Pronto lo recordó, un Tapirmon y un Digitamamon eran los dueños de un restaurante en el paseo de comida china, donde los niños elegidos encontraron a Arukenimon y Mumimon, el mismo lugar donde tiempo después Davis Motomiya quiso robarle uno de sus panecillos. Por supuesto que la lucha la ganó ella, pero eso no iba al caso. Lo importante ahora era sacarle información a Lena, ¿De dónde salieron ella y su hermano que podían entrar y salir a su antojo del digimundo?

Entonces pasó algo que Yolei nunca se imaginó que sucedería, Lena la invitó a seguir su camino junto a ella y su hermano.

Yolei dudó ante aquella propuesta, la verdad era que se sentía muy feliz de volver a estar en un grupo pero la idea de viajar con los FumaRico le ponía los pelos de punta, pero además de eso, ella quería conocer las historias de esos dos hermanos, ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se los hubieran cruzado? Fue por eso que decidió acompañarlos durante el día y si lograban llevarse bien tal vez accedería a continuar junto con ellos.

Yolei, Poromon, Lena y Tapirmon utilizaron unas hojas enormes para trasladar las frutas recogidas hasta la orilla del mar donde las esperaba el hermano de Lena.

El muchacho se había acortado bastante el cabello colorado, ahora parecían formarse en su cabeza montones de remolinos rojizos que le desordenaban el cabello haciendo que algunos mechones le cayeran descuidadamente sobre la frente. Él se sorprendió al ver a Yolei junto con su hermana y más aún cuando vio que ella también tenía un digimon, pero pronto se acostumbró a esa escena y le ofreció un par de peces, que por supuesto estaban crudos.

A Yolei le dieron ganas de vomitar, ya que a pesar de que su cultura fuera japonesa ella odiaba el sushi. Y sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita de fósforos que tría de su casa.

**Fumihiko**: ¡Qué lista! –Yolei se rió –Mi nombre es Shin y el es Dorumon.

El digimon de Shin era definitivamente del tipo bestia, era parecido a un gran perro extraterrestre, tenía unas patas traseras muy largas y se paraba solamente en ellas, ya que las delanteras eran bastante cortas en comparación. Llevaba un símbolo extraño en la frente y tenía un hocico enorme, por un momento ella pensó que tal vez ese digimon la había despertado esa mañana. Pero era una suposición muy poco probable.

**Yolei**: Me llamo Yolei Inoue y ella es Poromon.

El muchacho sonrió.

"Gilipollas" pensó Yolei.

**Shin**: Bien Yolei, si me prestas esos fósforos prometo armar una fogata junto con Dorumon.

A pesar de que lo había intentado, Yolei no pudo evitar poner cara de pocos amigos.

**Yolei**: Con solo decir por favor bastaba. –"Engreído" agregó ella para sí mientras el muchacho se perdía de vista en el bosque junto con su digimon.

Al poco rato los dos traían una buena cantidad de trozos de madera que Shin fue acomodando delicadamente para formar una montaña perfecta de tronquitos y luego la encendió con uno de los fósforos. Despacio el chico apoyó los peces sobre algunas brazas a los costados de la fogata y clavó otros en unas ramas para sostenerlos.

Cuando estuvieron listos le ofrecieron un par a Yolei y a Poromon, pero ellas estaban tan llenas de comida que prefirieron no aceptarlos.

**Shin**: ¿Sabes, Yolei? tengo curiosidad, déjame preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Eso era lo que ella quería saber acerca de los FumaRico. ¿Cómo llegaron? Pero ellos le habían ganado y ahora era ella la que debía contestar antes de preguntar… ¿Serían buenos ellos? ¿Y si estaban poseídos? ¿Qué sucedía si en realidad todo esto era una trampa? ¿Podía confiar en aquellos dos?

**Yolei**: Les parece si habla primero el último que haya pisado el digimundo. –Shin se recostó en la arena flexionando los brazos y Lena asintió diciendo "Esa eres tú". Yolei y Poromon se rieron escandalosamente, ¿De verdad ellos pensaban que entraron a este mundo antes que ellas dos? –Discúlpame, pero yo llegué aquí el año pasado. –Shin se rió y Lena pareció disgustarse. –Quiero oír sus historias.

**Lena**: Bueno… yo… llegué aquí este año, en enero. Yo no tenía ni idea de nada, no conocía nada acerca de todo esto, y el primero de enero, así de la nada la pantalla de la computadora de mi cuarto se iluminó y de ella salió este D-3 –Sacó de su bolsillo un D-3 de color celeste cielo. –Mi hermano reconoció el aparato enseguida y sacó el suyo, entonces la computadora nos trajo hasta aquí y aquí conocí a Tapirmon.

A Yolei no le cerraba muy bien esa historia, pero no dijo nada, porque todavía faltaba que hablara el hermano mayor.

**Shin**: Te toca a ti. –Le dijo él.

¿¡?!

**Yolei**: (Sorprendida) Creí que habíamos dicho que...

**Shin**: Sé lo que dijimos Yolei, y lo estoy cumpliendo. Tú llegaste aquí el año pasado y yo hace tres años.

A Yolei casi se le caen los anteojos por la sorpresa, ¿Dijo tres años? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Lo habían elegido antes que a ella! Pero… era extraño, si eso era cierto… ¿Por qué Nat nunca les habló de él?

**Yolei**: Es que… yo… es una larga historia. El año pasado Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida y yo nos sumamos a un grupo de niños elegidos que salvaron al digimundo hace unos cuatro años y bueno, hace poco nos enteramos de que en realidad eran nueve niños en ese año…

Con una risotada el muchacho interrumpió su historia.

**Shin**: (Asombrado) Eso es suficiente para mí. –Yolei alzó una ceja. –No puedo creer que… en realidad existan los primeros nueve, los legendarios. Mi amigo y yo creíamos que eran un mito.

A Yolei se le atragantó la risa, aquello era ridículo y merecía una carcajada, pero ella tenía tantas dudas que prefirió dejar las risotadas para después.

**Yolei**: ¿Cómo que tienes un amigo Tamer? ¿_Mis_ amigos un mito? ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

Fumihiko sonrió.

**Shin**: Sucede que… mi amigo y yo pasamos todas nuestras aventuras escuchando tantas historias acerca de los legendarios que creímos que ellos en realidad no estaban vivos. –Yolei arrugó el entrecejo sin entender ni una palabra –Todas las aventuras de "los nueve" están escritas en las cuevas de las montañas, jamás se nos ocurrió que fuesen tan jóvenes y te juro que sé de imaginación –Lena, Tapirmon y Dorumon se rieron, ese parecía ser un chiste interno. –Te explicaré: primero, tienes que saber que yo tenía cuatro años para ese entonces.

¿Qué? Eso no tenía sentido.

**Yolei**: ¿Tenías cuatro años hace tres años?

Shin rió a causa de esa triste deducción acerca de su edad.

**Shin**: ¡Cierra el pico y escucha! –Le dijo y continuó con la historia como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido. –A los cuatro años recibí un digivice a través de mi computadora, y también apareció el digihuevo de Dorumon, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era, imagínate.

"Y cuando mi digimon salió del huevo me explicó esto: hace unos siete años digitales, el digimundo se vio en guerra, la oscuridad y la fe. El poder de la fe había elegido hacia tiempo a una pequeña niña que sería la llave para triunfar, pero esta niña entonces necesitó respaldo, así nacieron los nueve, fe, luz, esperanza, amor, amistad, valor, sinceridad, conocimiento, y pureza."

Sí, todos esos eran los poderes de los emblemas de sus amigos, ellos eran los _nueve legendarios_.

"Cada uno de esos poderosos emblemas necesitaba a alguien para que los hiciera funcionar, ese trabajo lo tomó la niña de la fe. Cuando la niña atravesó la barrera de los mundos para elegir a sus ocho acompañantes humanos junto con unos pequeños y preciosos digimons de la luz, muchos digihuevos atravesaron la barrera que separa los mundos, por accidente. Así se produjo el atentado en Hikarigaoka, la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon que recién había nacido. Y con respecto a los demás digihuevos: el de Lopmon y Terriermon cayó en manos de Willis, un gran amigo mío que vive en Estados Unidos."

Yolei sonrió al recordar al amigo qué Izzy conoció durante las vacaciones de verano, Willis era un chico de la misma edad que Izzy y Mimi, rubio y de ojos claros, si… y también recordó a sus digimons, contra uno de ellos habían tenido que luchar en esos días de vacaciones.

"Otro era el digihuevo de Ketomon, que cayó en manos de Ryo Akiyama, mi amigo de toda la vida. Y el otro, era el mío. Ryo y yo acordamos hacer pasar a nuestros digimons como peluches de felpa… y funcionó… años después, yo ya había cumplido los nueve años, llegamos al digimundo a través de mi computadora, llegamos en época de paz, los niños elegidos ya se habían marchado y con ellos la oscuridad. Recorrimos todo el digimundo y cada noche volvíamos a casa para cenar a través de unos televisores extraños. Un día llegamos a las montañas y encontramos en las cuevas todas las historias de los nueve legendarios, las historias estaban escritas por los digimons que allí habitaban y así conocimos mucho más acerca de ellos."

"Entonces apareció detrás de nosotros un viejito que nos dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidaré: Ustedes llegaron por medio de la imaginación, para dejar a un mundo lleno de paz, ningún niño es elegido al azar, y si son elegidos es porque tienen una misión que cumplir… ha llegado el momento de que les diga lo que deben hacer.

Yolei se mordió el labio, Shin hablaba del señor Gennai.

"Y siguió diciendo algo como esto: Deben instruir la bondad que se acerca, no permitan que se desmorone. Recuerdo que yo le pregunté que se suponía que debíamos hacer y… él me respondió: Puedes imaginar por ti mimo como llegar a la paz. Él nos entregó un emblema a cada uno, la paz y la imaginación. Nos contó que en el internet había un digimon que provocaba daños y que alguien ya se estaba ocupando de ello, pero que aquel digimon estaba causando estragos en la línea espacio-tiempo y dijo que de nuestra misión dependían las demás generaciones, entonces, usó el poder de nuestros emblemas para transformar nuestros digivices en D-3 –Se rió. –Después nos abandonó, se hizo de noche y teníamos que regresar a casa. Al día siguiente yo enfermé."

"No podía levantarme de la cama y dejé a Ryo solo, junto con Monodramon, él, solo, tuvo que arreglárselas para _instruir a la bondad_, para protegerla. Pero no lo logró, una semilla de la oscuridad fue plantada en el cuerpo del niño de la bondad y fue mi culpa."

Yolei se atragantó produciendo un ruidito extraño. Shin estaba relatando la primera aventura de Ken en el digimundo, eso no podía ser una mentira.

"Cuando me recuperé entre al digimundo y allí encontré a Ryo. Me dijo que ya no me preocupara que la curvatura del mundo digital fue arreglada por él y por el niño de la bondad. Gennai nos llamó y nos explicó bien lo sucedido, mientras yo estaba enfermo Ryo y este niño viajaron al digimundo para cumplir la misión de destruir a Millenium, una misión que terminó mal ya que este digimon convirtió sus datos en una semilla de oscuridad que entró en el cuerpo del niño"

"Todo eso sucedió porque el virus que rondaba en el internet conocido como Diaboromon había dañado al digimundo, tanto que el tiempo y el espacio eran distintos en ambos mundo, pero todo se solucionó cuando Millenium, quien almacenaba este virus, fue derrotado. Entonces el virus fue _tras el principio_, o algo así."

Yolei recordó su aventura durante los primeros días de vacaciones… era el digimon de Willis el que quería volver al principio.

"En el digimundo volvía a transcurrir el mismo tiempo que en el mundo humano así que debí regresar a casa. Pero Ryo no quiso Es que Cyberdramon no ha dejado de desobedecerme, él solo quiere luchar y no puedo controlarlo. Me dijo. Y Era cierto, Cyberdramon se había vuelto loco. Pero aunque quisimos averiguar que sucedió, no pudimos… De modo que se arregló que ambos regresáramos a casa sin nuestros compañeros, para que Dorumon ayudara al digimon de Ryo con sus ansias de pelea y volviera a la normalidad…"

"¡Cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho eso! Después de que salimos, no pudimos volver a abrir la puerta al digimundo otra vez. El acceso había sido bloqueado. Pronto Ryo se mudó y canalizó toda su angustia en el juego de digi-cartas, decía que ese juego le hacía recordar a Cyberdramon. Pero yo aún tenía la esperanza de que algún día esa puerta volviera a abrirse, sabía que iba a regresar, solo tenía que ser paciente. Tres años después de pisar el digimundo por primera vez, un año después de la mudanza de Ryo, mi hermana y yo conseguimos pasar y… aquí estamos."

Yolei se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esa larga historia. Era gracioso, entre las aventuras de sus amigos y las de ella estaban las aventuras de aquel extraño niño y su amigo Ryo. ¡Qué locas eran las cosas en el mundo digital!

**Yolei**: Conozco al viejo del que tu hablas, ¿Sabes? Es el señor Gennai, pero él nunca nos dijo nada sobre ti o tu amiguito, además, el niño de la bondad se llama Ken Ichijouji y para tu información es mi amigo también y ¿Sabes algo? Él jamás dijo nada acerca de que alguien lo haya protegido, y Nat tampoco habló sobre ustedes, entonces… ¿Cómo sé si lo que dices es verdad?

Esas palabras no las quiso decir en voz alta, eran pensamientos privados, pero los soltó como si no le importara herir los sentimientos de Shin, cosa que en realidad no le importaba pero creyó que le haría quedar como mala persona, sin embargo, a Fumihiko no pareció molestarle, es más, le dio gracia.

**Shin**: Todo tiene sentido si le pones imaginación. –Yolei le dedicó una mueca extraña, ¿Decía eso por el emblema que Gennai le dio? ¿Ese era el don de Shin FumaRico? -¿Qué sucedió que estas tan lejos de tus amigos?

Un tema de conversación al que Yolei nunca quiso llegar.

**Yolei**: (Poniendo los ojos en blanco) Davis es un tonto.

**Lena**: ¿Quién?

**Shin**: (Riendo) Motomiya, el niño de los googles que se distrajo viendo a Dorimon en el campo de fútbol soccer.

Yolei abrió los ojos muy grandes, tanto que parecía que se le saldrían de sus orbitas, daba miedo, pero lo único que ella podía pensar era en que fue una estúpida.

Davis tenía razón, si había un digimon en las gradas… por un momento ella se preguntó si el D-3 de colores del que todos hablaban le pertenecía a ese chico, pero no se animó a formular la pregunta.

Lena se rió.

¿Lo habían hecho a propósito? ¿Sacaron al digimon de la mochila para distraer a algún estúpido jugador? ¡Eso era trampa! Además, si Davis no se hubiese distraído en ese momento ellos hubieran ganado.

**Poromon**: ¿Estas bien, Yolei?

Su digimon estaba preocupada, ya que cada pensamiento o recuerdo que se le venía a la cabeza sobre el día del partido la hacía enfadar mucho.

**Shin**: Por favor, Yolei… quiero saber a quien se están enfrentando, tal vez Lena y yo podamos ayudar.

Yolei se rió amargamente, ¿Trabajar con ellos _dos_? No. Eso jamás. Ni loca lo haría, bueno más loca. Eso sería como triplicar a Davis ¡QUÉ HORROR!

**Poromon**: …Daemon es un digimon perverso, ustedes no podrían contra él.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía su camarada? ¡Le estaba dando información confidencial a los FumaRico!

**Lena**: Pero todos juntos marcamos la diferencia, díganme… ¿Quiénes son los otros niños?

Otra cosa que Yolei quería evitar decir.

**Yolei**: (Frunciendo el ceño) Además de Cody, Davis y yo, se encuentran Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, KARI y TK.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Yolei en decir "TK" muy bajito y rápido para que Lena no lo oyera, su plan no funcionó.

**Lena**: ¿TK? ¿TK Takaishi? ¿Él está aquí?

Su sonrisa era esplendida, cosa que a Yolei no le agradó.

**Shin**: ¡Son bastantes!

La mayor asintió.

**Yolei**: Si, bueno, no se termina ahí… los que nombré son los ocho niños que trabajaron juntos en el digimundo mucho tiempo, después está Ken Ichijoji, que se nos unió el año pasado. –El rostro de Shin mostró culpabilidad. –Y Natsuki, la primera niña elegida y sobrina del señor Gennai.

Los ojos de Shin se abrieron con sorpresa.

**Shin**: ¡Espera! Esa chica… yo la conozco. –Yolei alzó una ceja. -¿Es posible que ella haya participado del público en el partido de Fútbol?

**Yolei**: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Si, todos estábamos allí.

El muchacho sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre la arena, flexionando los brazos sobre su cabeza, despreocupado. Él le había dicho a Nat que la volvería a ver, y tenía razón, como siempre.

Dorumon y Tapirmon comieron como si tuviera un doble tamaño, el digimon de Shin estaba tirado panza arriba quejándose de que no le entraba más comida y Tapirmon ya no podía correr, se había recostado en el regazo de Lena y ésta dormitaba sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol.

Yolei, por su parte, intentaba apagar el fuego, mientras que a Shin se le ocurrió guardar las sobras de pescado en paquetes hechos con grandes hojas, para comer más tarde.

**Shin**: (Al terminar de limpiar) ¿Nos marchamos? –Yolei se extrañó con esa pregunta… ¿Marcharse? ¿A dónde quería ir? -¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste a tus amigos?

Ahora todo le cerraba.

**Yolei**: No _volveré_ con Davis.

Lena puso los ojos en blanco.

**Lena**: Debemos hacerlo, si no estamos todos juntos de nada servirá luchar contra las sombras.

A Yolei no le agradó aquel comentario, ¿Por qué hablaba si no tenía experiencia de batalla? Además… ninguno de ellos dos conocía a Davis como ella lo conocía. Él estaba loco y en estos últimos días parece ser que se dio cuenta de que Kari solo lo quiere como un amigo y se transformó en un bruto completamente idiota.

Seguramente lo único que le importaba a Lena era ver a TK.

**Shin**: (Con tono suplicante) ¡Al menos déjame conocerlos! Lo he esperado desde los nueve años

Sí. El hecho de que no los llevara con sus amigos no sería justo para Shin, y ella lo sabía.

**Yolei**: (Entre enojada y divertida) Fueron a la ciudad del renacimiento.

Los tres niños y sus tres digimons comenzaron el viaje a través del bosque, Shin había dibujado un mapa del nuevo digimundo con la ayuda de Whamon, un digimon similar a una ballena que vive en las profundidades.

El pueblo del renacimiento estaba ubicado en el centro del digimundo, y según el mapa, existían siete regiones. Rodeando la isla File estaba la región acuática de los mares y océanos e introduciéndose en la isla seguían los ríos, arroyos y lagos.

La región de las montañas rodeaba la ciudad del origen creando una mini-isla dentro de la misma, esta mini-isla se conecta con el resto de la isla File mediante puentes, un puente por región: la región del hielo, la del desierto, del fuego, del metal y del bosque.

El puente que les quedaba más cerca era el de la región del bosque, y decidieron comenzar sus aventuras por ese lado.

Caminar entre los árboles era muchos más complicado que caminar a la orilla del mar, porque en el terreno irregular de la región de los bosques, con todas esas raíces sobresaliendo de la tierra muy descuidadamente, se hacía bastante difícil no tropezar. Por ese motivo los digimons iban en los brazos de sus compañeros, porque si los dejaban caminar solos, ellos fácilmente tropezarían con aquellas enormes raíces.

El sendero por el que transitaban estaba marcado naturalmente, lleno de hojas de los viejos robles y otros árboles enormes que ninguno de los tres humanos había visto alguna vez en su mundo.

Ellos caminaban en silencio, pero Yolei es demasiado curiosa para callarse por mucho tiempo, y como es natural en ella, no pudo evitar hacer preguntas para aclarar sus dudas, sin importarle que ofenda a los niños FumaRico por no creerles ni una sola palabra.

Era extraño, ¿Por qué no podía creerles? A ella no le costó ni medio milisegundo creerle su historia a Nat, entonces… ¿Por qué una parte de ella le decía que los hermanos que tenía en frente no eran de confianza?

TK seguramente confiaría en ellos, pero porque son amigos desde siempre, así que la mejor opción que le quedaba era buscar a la esperanza humana.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy... (Mi computadora esta rota por eso no puedo actualizar tan seguido -pero ya la recuperaré, espero...-)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado...

Una pregunta: ¿Se ha explicado bien? Cualquier duda será contestada sin adelantar nada jaja


	20. Región del Hielo

**Región del Hielo**

**Ken**: Según el mapa que nos dibujó Cherrymon, si subimos desde la región del hielo, llegaremos a un puente que conecta esta región con la montañosa. Después solo debemos atravesar las montañas, para así llegar al pueblo del origen.

El muchacho tenía el semblante triste, aunque intentaba, en vano, disimularlo. Learmon se había dormido en sus brazos, tan pequeño, tan sereno y dulce ¿Cómo podía dejar que Learmon se entristeciera? Ken debía disimular su disgusto a toda costa, su pequeño compañero era también su mejor amigo, quien lo acompañaba tanto en los días buenos como en los malos, pero él no podía permitirse que su camarada sufriera.

Cuando él se hacía llamar _emperador de los digimons_, trató muy mal a Wormmon y a todos los que en realidad se preocupan por él. Y ahora que ya no estaba bajo la oscuridad de la semilla, lo más importante para Ken Ichijoji es reparar todo ese horrible daño que le causó a sus seres queridos. La felicidad de todos ellos, primordialmente de su fiel amigo, era lo más importante en el mundo.

Habían caminado horas bajo el sol buscando un _algo_, alguna señal, una dirección, un amigo, _algo_. Pero nada, nada se apareció. Habían estado callados todo el día, después de que Ken les indicara el camino que debían seguir, todos en fila recta anduvieron en silencio, tratando de pisar con fuerza sobre la arena húmeda con la intención de dejar un rastro de hullas para Jolei y TK, tan sólo por si querían regresar, pero eso era soñar demasiado.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando de la costa, de la arena… ya no podían dejar un camino de pisadas que los llevara a donde se encontraban, ahora andaban por el césped, entre los árboles, en un terreno irregular a causa de las enormes raíces de los árboles más viejos del bosque, hasta encontrarse con una fina línea divisora.

La frontera con la región del hielo era sorprendentemente hermosa. Parecía cosa de magia, el césped terminaba su recorrido dibujando una perfecta línea recta pegada con mucho cuidado a un grueso y cristalino tramo de hielo que desde allí parecía infinito.

Al pisar la región de hielo una feroz ventisca de invierno arrasó contra ellos sin compasión. Y a pesar del frío, nadie se quejó, nadie habló, nadie abrió siquiera un poquito la boca. Tan sólo continuaron rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

La región del hielo era muy hermosa, cuando iluminaba el sol, los rayos de este rebotaban en el hielo y se hundían en la nieve lejana a ellos creando diferentes arcoíris que coloreaban el blancuzco lugar, pero de noche, de noche no había un tibio sol que pintara el hielo o templara el aire invernal. De noche la luna tomaba su lugar, iluminando todo con su suave luz prestada que no alcanzaba para calentar las ráfagas de viento.

La noche les caía encima, y Davis no pudo dejar de pensar en que TK tenía razón. Si oscurecía y ellos no habían encontrado un refugio en el cual pasar la noche, morirían congelados. Hacía tanto frío que si seguían caminando sobre aquel liso suelo semejante a un espejo, definitivamente se convertirían en cubos de hielo con una extraña forma humana.

Al hallar una caverna, los cinco niños elegidos, corrieron lo más rápido que les permitieron sus congelados pies a refugiarse dentro.

Aquellas paredes de piedra irregular reparaban el gran ventarrón que los venía persiguiendo desde la caída del sol, por supuesto que seguían pasando mucho frío, pero no tenían nada mejor en esos momentos. Todos trataban de no pensar en Yolei y en sus magníficos y salvadores fósforos, ya que gracias a las malas actitudes del señor Motomiya ya habían transcurrido cuatro días enteros en los cuales no supieron nada de su amiga.

Cada uno se recostó en el suelo rocoso, no fue nada fácil conciliar el sueño y por más extraño que le pareció a Davis, Natsuki fue la primera en dormirse.

El viento soplaba tan fuerte que era imposible no sentir temor de que la nieve tapara la entrada a la cueva, y con esa idea, Davis no se iba a poder dormir nunca.

"¿Y ahora qué?" se preguntó él. Ya habían avanzado hasta la región del hielo, estaban a medio camino del puente que atravesaba el Río Mayor y... ¿Qué habían ganado? "Solamente un gran dolor en los músculos del cuerpo" se contestó él mismo amargado. Y cuando crucen ese puente

¿Qué sucedería? "Enfrentaríamos a Daemon, solos." ¿Acaso había obrado mal? ¿Se había equivocado al tratar de ese modo a TK y a Yolei? "Si. Estaba muy equivocado."

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. Las digievoluciones más poderosas son ADN y war digivol. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Al echar a TK y a Yolei, ¡Había dejado indefensos a Cody y a Kari! Ellos dos solo alcanzaban estas digievoluciones con la ayuda de Yolei y de TK. Davis no había visto antes que esta separación afectaría a sus amigos de esa forma, solo creía que los iban a extrañar, jamás pensó que ellos dos fueran tan esenciales en la batalla. Definitivamente tenía que relajarse, debía pensar antes de tomar otra decisión, él era el líder. No podía permitirse perder la cabeza de nuevo. Lo mejor para sus amigos debía ser lo que más importara, no las peleas ni el número de enemigos. Si él no cuidaba mejor de sus amigos terminaría perdiéndolos.

Pensó en la misión que tenían antes de la pelea con Daemon. "Encontrar el digihuevo de Etsumon" ¿Qué harían cuando ya lo tuvieran en sus manos? ¿Cómo llegarían con Daemon? ¿Qué haría TK en esa situación? ¿Y Yolei? Davis respiró hondo. "Lo principal sería la salud de todos." Si Etsumon aún era un bebe y no podía digievolucionar muy rápido estarían perdidos.

"¡Cómo desearía regresar el tiempo atrás!" cuando estaban todos juntos eran más poderosos y tenían más esperanzas. Ahora estaban solos, por su culpa, debían enfrentar todo esto solos, al igual que TK y que Yolei.

¿Dónde estarían sus amigos? ¿Tendrían un lugar para pasar la noche? ¿Poseían una manera de no pasar frío en una noche tan helada como era esa? Yolei seguramente que sí. Pero… ¿Y TK? ¿Habría conseguido un sitio para sobrevivir a esta tormenta? ¿Por qué no había pensado en todo esto antes? ¡Qué egoísta resultó ser! ¡Cuánto se arrepentía!

De todas maneras… ¿De qué le servía arrepentirse y no hacer nada al respecto? Él debía buscar a Yolei y a TK y aunque no le gustara para nada la idea, pedirles perdón.

Una voz susurró su nombre, sí… era Kari.

Kari… tantos problemas por una simple muchachita. Ojalá hubiera entendido un poco antes las palabras de Natsuki, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? Había sufrido tanto tiempo porque Kari no le correspondía, tenía la solución para aquel malestar frente a su nariz ¡Y no la veía! ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en comprender?

**Kari**: ¿Duermes, Davis?

El chico tragó saliva.

**Davis**: (Despacio) No… -Sonrió y se sentó en el frío suelo de la cueva para poder ver bien el rostro de su… amiga. -¿Te sucede algo?

Kari se rió un tanto nerviosa.

**Kari**: Es que te vi tan inquieto que pensé que tal vez te gustaría charlar, yo tampoco puedo dormir. –Intentó sonreír. –Pero si he interrumpido una serie de pensamientos importantes y personales será mejor que sigas analizándolos.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se preguntó por donde empezar. Pero tal vez no era el momento para volcar todo lo que había estado pensando en ese lapso de tiempo. Su cabeza era un remolino que no cesaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas. Había estado cambiando de ideas durante todo el día. No sería justo marear también a Kari.

**Davis**: (Sonriendo) No te preocupes que no has interrumpido nada –"El que ha interrumpido algo, soy yo." Pensó él, pero no lo dijo, se guardó el comentario para el momento más oportuno.

**Kari**: ¡Qué bueno!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato sin saber muy bien que decir ahora, ellos dos jamás habían tenido una charla personal, pero Davis no se aguantó y le soltó un tanto violento:

**Davis**: Dime la verdad… -luego se percató de que estaba siendo tosco y dijo más suavemente: - Todos han estado callados durante el día porque ya no quieren escucharme gritar… ¿No es así?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

**Kari**: Más o menos. –Davis alzó una ceja sin comprender haciendo que ella se viera en un apuro. En realidad no quería contarle, pero no quería tampoco que se molestara con ella así que no tuvo otra salida que abrir la boca –Lo que pasa es que no queríamos que alguien más se enojara contigo… si seguíamos hablando era muy probable que Cody o Ken decidieran marcharse también, y lo que debemos hacer ahora es mantenernos juntos.

Davis sonrió, le hubiera gustado tener esos pensamientos antes de comenzar con el mal humor que separó al grupo. Ahora él sí entendía el punto de vista de sus amigos, ahora que había aclarado sus ideas y había reflexionado.

**Davis**: (Mostrando un semblante triste por primera vez desde que se separaron de TK y Yolei) En realidad me gustaría poder viajar al pasado y arreglar las cosas. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo mal que he actuado, y no solo en estos días, si no desde que nací, ni siquiera he sido bueno con mi hermana.

La chica sopesó unos momentos una respuesta y la dijo con delicadeza.

**Kari**: Hablas como si todos tus actos fueran malos, y sabes que no es así. El año pasado has tenido muchos momentos de héroe.

El muchacho desvió la mirada y su mente se vio transportada por unos segundos a todas esas victorias que el año pasado habían acumulado.

**Davis**: (Resoplando) Ese es el problema, desde que me volví niño elegido mis pensamientos se convirtieron aún más egoístas de lo que eran.

Kari le sonrió, y por primera vez entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Davis. Él estaba arrepentido de cómo había tratado a sus seres queridos en los últimos años, incluyendo a su familia, pero especialmente a Yolei y a TK.

**Kari**: La segunda cosa más maravillosa que existe en la vida es ser perdonado.

**Davis**: (Sorprendido ante aquel comentario) ¿Y la primera?

**Kari**: (Sonriendo significativamente) Pedir perdón de corazón.

Davis sonrió.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pedir perdón de corazón:

A Cody Hida por menospreciarlo y haberlo tratado siempre como un niño tonto, en realidad Cody era un pequeño que alcanzó una madurez que ni él mismo tenía.

A Ken Ichijouji por no haberlo tratado como se merecía, él era su mejor amigo humano. Y lo había tratado como a un sirviente. Todo lo que Ken hacia, Davis decía que había sido idea suya, todo lo que su amigo decía, Davis repetía, todas las cosas que él necesitaba, le obligaba a Ken a que se las consiguiera, y eso no estaba bien.

A TK Takaishi, por intentar robarle a la chica que ama, por haberlo odiado desde que entró en su aula, por no haberlo entendido, por echarlo del grupo, por dejarlo en el último lugar siempre, por complicarle la existencia y… bueno… muchas otras cosas más.

A Kari Kamiya por haberla dejado en un gran aprieto al insistirle en que elija entre TK y él mismo, por casi obligarla a que se quedara a su lado en lugar de correr junto a TK, por haber estado obsesionado con ella desde el jardín de infantes, por haberla presionado, etc.

A Natsuki Gennai por no haberle hecho caso a sus palabras, por no darle ninguna importancia a sus consejos, por no confiar en ella, por no haberla dejado dirigir este grupo. Seguramente no hubiera habido tantas discusiones si ella hubiera liderado el equipo.

A Yolei Inoue por pelear cada día y cada hora sin falta y sin sentido, por haberla tratado tan mal y por echarla del grupo. Yolei es una gran persona y él la había hecho sentir muy mal en muchas ocasiones, a causa de su obsesión por Kari y por su egoísmo.

A sus padres por no respetarlos como se lo merecen, ellos estuvieron, están y estarán siempre dispuestos a dar la vida por él. Y él jamás les agradeció nada.

A su hermana, Jun Motomiya por haberla tratado de esa manera tan mala todos estos años. Él no la quería porque creía que su madre la prefería a ella, no la aguantaba porque siempre traía esos dramas que solo les suceden a las mujeres. Pero aún así, eran hermanos. Y aunque no lo demostrara, él la quería.

A sus compañeros del equipo de football soccer por haberse autonombrado líder cuando en realidad no lo merecía y por haberlos tratado como peones en un juego de ajedrez.

A Aya Umeki, su compañera de clases, por haberla juzgado tanto tiempo, él siempre había creído que esa chica no tenía sentimientos buenos, pero el último día de clases antes de volver al digimundo, la había visto sonreír. Él estaba equivocado al haberla calificado como mala persona.

A Hana Hattori por tratarla de esa manera tan asquerosa y desubicada, a pesar de que ella es un tanto intimidante y rara, es una persona y se merece que la traten bien.

A Veemon por no valorarlo como debía. Él era su mejor amigo, y siempre estaba exigiéndole que sea superior a los demás, siempre le decía que lo que hacía no era suficiente, que debía mejorar en lugar de hacerle entender que todo lo que arriesgaba por él era más que suficiente.

A tanta gente tenía que pedirle perdón y él no se había dado cuenta, o tal vez no quería darse cuenta de cuan mala persona era.

**Davis**: (Suspirando) Kari… quiero pedirte perdón… yo no debería haber hecho…

**Kari**: Lo sé, Davis. No deberías haberlo hecho. –Los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, Davis sentía que ahora llegaba lo peor, que Kari le recriminaría todas las cosas por las que la había hecho pasar, pero no fue así. Su amiga le sonrió. –Sé que lo que dices viene de tu corazón, sé que de verdad lamentas todo eso, estás perdonado, Davis. No te preocupes.

El muchacho sonrió del alivio que le producía haber sido perdonado por Kari y un poco también del alivio que le dio no tener que decir en voz alta todos los errores que cometió.

Los dos volvieron a acostarse. Y de esa manera, con la conciencia un poco más tranquila, Davis pudo dormir profundamente.

…

**Ken**: (Cauteloso) Davis… despierta amigo…

El chico se despertó un tanto sobresaltado, pero se tranquilizó al notar que la enorme tormenta que los perseguía por la noche se había esfumado con el sol. Otra vez se podían apreciar esos bonitos arcoíris que se reflejaban en la nieve y en el hielo, pero eso era lo único positivo que Davis pudo encontrar en esos momentos, ya que no estaban solos en la caverna.

De pie frente a la entrada de la cueva, dos digimons habían aparecido, uno de aspecto temible ya que su tamaño era bastante intimidante, que se hacía conocer con el nombre de Frigimon, un digimon basado en los gigantescos muñecos de nieve que los niños humanos esculpían en la época de navidad. Los niños elegidos, en sus anteriores aventuras conocieron a un Frigimon que les brindó muy felizmente su ayuda, pero este no parecía estar contento con haberlos encontrado. El compañero de Frigimon, era totalmente diferente a este, su tamaño era mucho menor, lo cual lo hacía ver menos peligroso que su amigo. Su cuerpo estaba formado por bloques irregulares de hielo, su nombre era Icemon.

Sucedía entonces, que esta caverna era la casa de estos dos digimons y bueno… a ellos no les agradaban las visitas sin anticipación. Estaban realmente furiosos, y decidieron atacarlos simplemente por haberlos hallado en su casa sin permiso.

**Chibomon**: Chibomon digivol a… DemiVeemon.

**Learmon**: Learmon digivol a… Mimomon.

**Tsubumon**: Tsubumon digivol a… Upamon.

**Nyaromon**: Nyaromon digivol a… Salamon.

Los dueños de la caverna tomaron a mal esa acción de la digievolución, se sintieron un poco amenazados. Eso los hizo enfadar más. Tal vez al principio de todo estaban dispuestos a charlar educadamente y pedir una explicación para este robo de la propiedad ajena, pero ahora… no.

Icemon, que parecía el más compasivo de los dos fue el primero en atacar, comenzando una lucha sin sentido alguno. Su ataque especial era "_Bombas_ _de_ _Hielo_" y consistía, justamente, en lanzar grandes esferas de nieve que explotaban al chocar contra algo o alguien.

Los cuatro digimons, habían digievolucionado para defender a sus Tamers de los ataques, entonces Nat estaba indefensa. No podían protegerla si querían mantener a salvo a sus compañeros. Pero esto a Nat no le importaba, sinceramente, lo único que ella quería era escapar de allí y encontrar a su digimon le costara lo que le costara.

Por eso, ella tomó una mala decisión al aferrar en sus manos un gran trozo de hielo que se había caído desde el techo de la caverna, el hielo era grueso y afilado como punta de lanza, y se lo arrojó por sorpresa a Frigimon, que en esos momentos atacaba a DemiVeemon y Upamon.

El gigantesco digimon de nieve recibió el impacto en la nuca, pero no había sido lanzado con la suficiente fuerza como para clavarse en su duro cuerpo. El hielo, al chocarse con Frigimon, se rompió en mil y un inservibles pedacitos, haciendo que este se desconcentrara de la lucha y fijara su mirada penetrante en Nat.

**Salamon**: Salamon digivol a… Gatomon.

Entonces Gatomon dejó unos momentos de proteger a Kari y golpeó a Frigimon muy fuerte en el estomago con su ataque especial "_Golpe_ _de_ _Gato_". Otra vez, Frigimon, se distrajo de su objetivo y se ocupó de batallar con Gatomon. El digimon de Kari, en comparación con su contrincante, era muy veloz lo que le dejaba una gran ventaja al esquivar los ataques, pero Frigimon también tenía sus ases bajo la manga, ya que era un digimon poderoso si se comparaba con el nivel de Gatomon, y además, estaba en su hábitat natural, en su territorio tenía más fuerzas y más diversidad de ataques. Así que se podía decir que era una pelea justa.

Gatomon tenía todo bajo su control hasta que a DemiVeemon se le ocurrió digievolucionar e interrumpir la batalla. Tal vez lo que el digimon de Davis quería era lucirse frente a Gatomon y acabar con el contrincante de ella, él solo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en pleno rostro que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros, caer sentado hundiéndose en la blanca nieve y que Gatomon deseara asesinarlo por meterse donde nadie lo llamaba.

Mimomon y Upamon digievolucionaron en Wormmon y en Armadillomon, respectivamente. Ellos también querían ayudar. Entonces se dividieron en dos equipos, Veemon y Armadillomon se ocuparon de mantener a Icemon inmovilizado en un rincón, mientras Wormmon y Gatomon lograban desestabilizar a Frigimon.

En cuanto vieron la batalla perdida, los dos digimons dueños de la caverna, se disculparon con los niños elegidos les rogaron que ya no les provoquen más daño. A Kari le dio gran pena aquel comentario y pidió por favor que los liberaran. Así se hizo.

Icemon les contó después de una larga pausa que no estaban acostumbrados a ver humanos por su zona, y al encontrarlos en su casa muy cómodos creyeron que eran los miembros del antiguo ejército de Daemon, los niños que llevaban plantadas en sus cuerpos las semillas de la oscuridad.

Davis, les comunico que ellos ya se habían ocupado de aquellos niños y que ahora estaban a salvo, y aunque intentó evitarlo, su personalidad no le permitió callarse una pregunta:

**Davis**: (Temiendo que se enfadaran otra vez) ¿Dónde se encontraban ustedes? Digo… es que la tormenta era enorme, y no es bueno salir de casa en una tormenta como esa.

Cody se llevó una mano a la frente y Gatomon puso los ojos en blanco, los dos pensaban en lo mismo: seguramente Davis se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza cuando era bebé y por eso quedó así de tontito.

Pero los digimons de nieve no se enojaron ante esa pregunta que en realidad, no debería importarle a Davis la respuesta, porque él no tenía ningún derecho para meterse de esa forma en la vida de los demás.

**Frigimon**: (Aún riendo) sucede que habíamos tenido una batalla, hace muy poco de la que salimos mal heridos los dos. Y como nosotros somos digimons de nieve, dormir bajo una tormenta de nieve no nos produce ningún daño.

**Icemon**: (Riendo) Todo lo contrario, nos renueva la piel.

Después de unos minutos más de charla, los nuevos amigos de los niños elegidos entraron en su cueva, mientras que ellos y sus digimons emprendían marcha nuevamente hacia el pueblo del origen, donde encontrarían, o querían creer que encontrarían el digihuevo de Etsumon y con el digihuevo en sus manos podrían acabar con Daemon para siempre. Solo necesitaban Fe.

Aún debían cruzar toda la región hasta llegar al puente que unía el hielo con las montañas. Y si seguían con tantos contratiempos tardarían tres días, cosa que no podían permitirse, debían encontrar el digihuevo cuanto antes, y cuando lo encuentren Nat y su compañera debían ser muy ágiles en la digievolución, porque sin ellas, sin la fe, de nada servía enfrentarse a aquel enemigo.

Esto era un "_todos para uno y uno para todos"_. Porque si no estaban juntos este final no iba a resultar feliz, porque si no estaban todos unidos no tenían ninguna chance de ganar.

Pero ahora la historia era diferente. Ya no estaban todos para uno y uno para todos. Y era su culpa, era culpa suya que sus amigos estén desprotegidos, era culpa suya que no quedaran esperanzas, era culpa suya todo este sufrimiento. Culpa suya y de nadie más.

Igualmente, de nada servía lamentarse de lo que sucedió. Era su deber como líder traer de vuelta a Jolei y a TK, pero… ¿Cómo? No podía abandonar al resto del grupo para salir en la búsqueda de esos otros dos, de los cuales no tenía siquiera una pista de donde podría hallarlos. Y tampoco podían retroceder, estaban a medio camino del puente que los llevaría a Etsumon, no podían darse media vuelta así porque sí. Les llevaría tiempo, tiempo que no tenían. Ya habían sido suficientes contratiempos por ese día… Davis hizo la cuenta mentalmente y notó que si los dos digimons de hielo no los hubieran molestado, no les quedarían más que un par de horas hasta el puente, ahora, sin embargo, les quedaba un día de viaje, que se alargaría a dos si otro digimon se les cruzaba en el camino.

No. No estaba diciendo bien las cosas, los digimons no son los que molestan, si no ellos. Ellos se metieron en esa cueva, solo porque Davis quiso. Si era culpa de alguien aquel malentendido era de Davis, y él estaba muy seguro de que si se encontraban por el camino a otro digimon, por culpa suya este decidiría atacarlos. ¿Por qué todos estaban en contra de él? ¿O será que él está en contra de todos?

Eso le recordó algo, la noche pasada prometió a su conciencia que la limpiaría. Así junto un poco de valor y se acercó a su amigo Ken Ichijouji, era tiempo de pedir perdón.

**Davis**: (Susurrando) Ken yo… -Su voz sonaba débil, y su amigo pudo notarlo, Davis se aclaró la garganta en el intento de que su voz sonara más fuerte, pero no pudo dejar de hablar como si fuera un niño de cinco años arrepentido por no haberle hecho caso a su mamá. -Eres mi mejor amigo… -Sí, ese comienzo era bueno, con esa frase le estaba diciendo todo y nada, la verdad y la mentira… -Y… bueno… no te he estado tratando como lo mereces. Yo… no te he dejado ser tú, y eso es lo mejor de ti ¿Sabes?... muchas veces te he obligado a hacer lo que yo quisiera que hagas sin importarme lo que tu realmente querías… y eso no está para nada bien.

Ken sonrió, tal vez porque se dio cuenta de todo lo que le costaba a Davis reconocer sus errores, o tal vez porque le alegraba que su amigo pudiera decir en voz alta lo que ahora decía, disculpándose.

**Ken**: (Aún con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro) No hay nada por lo que debas pedir perdón, amigo… de verdad.

El muchacho sonrió, le gustaba esto de pedir perdón, así iba liberando presiones que llevaba dentro de su corazón, podía pensar con más claridad y ser más feliz. Así, él podía ver el vaso medio lleno en lugar de creer que está medio vacío.

La marcha se les hacía cada vez más pesada, los cinco pares de pie parecían pesar más de cien toneladas, de esa forma no llegarían jamás a la ciudad del renacimiento antes que Daemon, pero el lado positivo era que Davis tendría más tiempo para buscar las palabras correctas y disculparse con Cody, Nat y Veemon.

**Armadillomon**: (Cayendo de panza en el hielo, cansado de dar tantos pasos seguidos) Muero de hambre…

**Cody**: (Sentándose a su lado, como en protesta para tener un descanso) Deberíamos haberle pedido algo de comer a Icemon y Frigimon, o al menos preguntarles dónde se puede conseguir comida en este sitio tan frío.

Eso era algo que Davis aún no se había planteado. ¿Qué podían comer ellos en aquel lugar? Lo único que los rodeaba era agua congelada.

Al digimon larva, Wormmon, le gruñeron escandalosamente las tripas y Ken, quien lo llevaba en brazos, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo solidificado para detener sus risotadas. ¿Cómo no habían pensado en alimentarse? Eso era algo principal, sin los alimentos necesarios los digimons no podían digievolucionar. Davis lamentó por unos momentos que TK no estuviera allí para recordarle las cosas que debía hacer.

Cuando Ken ya no tuvo más ganas de reír, todos se pusieron en pie para continuar caminando y rogar que alguien los ayudara, pero a Ken le gruñó el estomago de una manera tan violenta que el suelo pareció vibrar, entonces el ataque de risa frenética aumentó y Cody, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Nat, Davis y Veemon fueron contagiados. Ellos no podían seguir caminando, perderían el aire si volvían a la caminata riéndose de esa manera.

Parecían maniáticos, el hambre los estaba matando por dentro. Gatomon negó con la cabeza, ¿Acaso era ella la única que usaba bien el cerebro?

Con una de sus garras, el digimon de Kari, dibujó un gran círculo en el hielo captando así la atención de todos. Luego, como si fuera algo muy obvio, se lamió la pata y la utilizó como sopapa para quitar del suelo el círculo que había marcado con una de sus garras. Dejando un hueco en el hielo que llegaba hasta el agua y serviría para atrapar algún desafortunado pez.

Wormmon se acercó al agujero y realizó su ataque especial "Red Pegajosa"

La red, como tela de araña, que expulsó Wormmon de su boca llegó a alcanzar un pez que nadaba tranquilamente por allí y lo sacó del agua para soltarlo sobre el hielo, así fue sacándolos uno por uno y apilándolos en una gran montaña.

A Kari le dio un ataque cuando vio aquella pila, una mezcla de miedo, dolor y tristeza que Nat no entendía.

**Kari**: (Indignada) ¡Esos peces tenían vida!

Natsuki no pudo evitar reírsele en la cara, ¿Tanto escándalo por _eso_? Entre tanta risa Nat no pudo responderle, pero Gatomon tomó la palabra para así poder tranquilizar a su camarada. Lo que sucede en aquel mundo es que no todo lo vivo tiene vida. Los digimons que allí habitan poseen vida, sentimientos y razón. Los peces y las aves, en cambio, fueron creados gracias a los datos de distintas computadoras que fueron combinados para que su existencia solo sea con la función de alimentar la salud de los digimons.

**Davis**: Tengan vida o no, yo no pienso comerlos, están asquerosamente crudos.

Natsuki entornó los ojos, ella odiaba que la gente desprecie la comida. Se nota que nunca les faltó nada.

**Nat**: ¿Y qué tiene el sushi, Davis?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

**Davis**: Ya no me gusta el sushi.

Ella alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

**Nat**: Vives en Japón… ¿Y no te gusta el sushi?

El puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba un tanto acostumbrado a que las personas reaccionen de ese modo. Y a decir verdad, era algo extraño, sí, al menos un poco.

**Davis**: El sushi no es la única comida japonesa ¿Sabías?

Natsuki sonrió.

**Nat**: De acuerdo… no hay problema. - Muy fácilmente le hurtó a Davis los googles que llevaba en la cabeza, los lentes que anteriormente habían pertenecido a Tai Kamiya y que muy rara vez se necesitaron usar. –Fue más sencillo que quitarle un dulce a un bebé. –Davis estaba desconcertado por la rapidez y agilidad de su amiga para esas cosas. –Viví en la calle varios años, es normal que haya desarrollado esa habilidad.

Nat sonrió, pero Davis sacudió la cabeza, testarudo, no iba a dejar que ella lo hiciera ver como un blanco fácil de atacar.

**Davis**: ¡Para que lo sepas dejé que me los sacaras! Y… ¿Por qué los quieres?

Nat tomó un pescado del pilón con su mano y lo colocó en un determinado ángulo para que los rayos del sol pasar a través de los lentes de Davis y lo asen sin problemas.

**Ken**: ¡Qué inteligente!

Aún sonriendo.

**Nat**: (Encogiendo los hombros) Hay que tener un poco de imaginación en la vida ¿No creen?

Cody reflexionó ante aquella respuesta.

**Cody**: La imaginación es un gran don, yo admiro mucho a las personas que la poseen ya que yo mismo carezco de ella.

Y Kari no se quedó muy atrás.

**Kari**: (Débilmente) Imaginar es muy fácil, tanto como soñar, la diferencia es que tú controlas tu propia imaginación, no como en los sueños, ya que en ellos no siempre sucede lo que uno quiere o espera, y el sueño puede convertirse en pesadilla.

Cody asintió, su amiga tenía razón respecto a la imaginación, pero aunque así lo viera el jamás sería una persona llena de imaginación así que prefirió dejar el tema a un lado y no armar ningún tipo de discusión.

Después del descanso y la comida llegó la marcha.

Nat estaba un poco apresurada, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje, y que tardaran tanto en encontrar a su compañera le irritaba un poco, no al punto de estallar, como lo había hecho Mimi, sino al punto de estar molesta tanto con ella misma como con sus amigos, ¿Cuántos contratiempos más tendrían?

Este ya era el séptimo día desde la muerte de Etsumon, se estaban tardando mucho. ¿Qué pasaba si en el pueblo del origen el digihuevo de Etsumon no estaba? ¿Sería el final si su compañera de verdad había desaparecido? Nat sacudió la cabeza, esas dudas que le ponían los pelos de punta la tenían harta. No había tiempo para dudas, ella era la fe de todos, y como siempre: "Era su responsabilidad mantener a todos firmes".

Natsuki se encontraba agotada, hacía menos de medio minuto que frenaron a descansar pero ella necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para relajarse, recuperar energías, tiempo que no tenían.

Por eso no dijo nada, dejó que sus amigos la guiaran según el mapa, puesto que le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar.

Kari también se sentía mal, la fiebre que era acostumbrada en ella todavía no había regresado del todo, pero si la tos. Aquella noche de frío había dado como resultado la vuelta de su terrible resfriado. Daba la sensación de que esa chica no podía estar un mes sin enfermarse.

Todo comenzó a darle vuelta de pronto, creando manchones de color blanco sin ninguna forma en especial, a su alrededor. Entonces el color blanco se esfumó dejándola en medio de la oscuridad.

Alguien pasó por su lado, era una presencia amenazadora que daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Un sonido desgarrador. Daemon volaba hacia ellos, no. Volaba hacia ella.

Si no se movían de allí caerían del puente, pero no podían moverse.

Daemon la tomó con sus garras. Gatomon se aferró a su tobillo. Veemon tomó los pies de Gatomon y Davis las patas de su digimon.

Y los cinco desaparecieron sin más nada.

**Davis**: ¡Kari! ¡Kari!

La pequeña abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño, todo un sueño, otra vez un sueño. Nada era real, todo fue producto de su imaginación, no corrían peligro, Daemon no estaba por allí, ni siquiera estaban en un puente. Todos se encontraban bien.

**Kari**: (Tosiendo) ¿Qué me sucedió?

Davis suspiró aliviado. Y Nat comenzó a hablar con autentica preocupación…

**Nat**: Caminábamos detrás de los demás porque ambas nos sentíamos un tanto débiles. Y… te desmayaste, así como así, sin previo aviso. ¿No te lastimaste al caer?

Natsuki la miraba directo a los ojos, aunque hubiera despertado a ella no se le quitaría el susto. Y no era la única. Cody ya la había creído muerta, y Gatomon la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la aplasta, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? No podría haber sido tanto tiempo, el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla no había durado casi nada ¿O estaba equivocada?

¿Qué había sido aquella pesadilla? ¿Por qué en todas sus pesadillas aparecía Daemon?

Hacía más o menos una semana, en el mundo real, que no soñaba cosas similares. La última vez fue cuando TK y ella se habían ofrecido a cuidar a Matt. En esa ocasión, su pesadilla le decía que el digimundo quedaría acabado y rodeado de oscuridad, recordó con temor la imagen que vio esa vez en la casa del padre de TK. No había árboles, ni cielo, ni río, solo había nada.

Esa imagen, ella la había presenciado en persona. En ese estado tan terrible se encontraba el mundo digital cuando ellos regresaron. Lo que ella había visto, sucedió. ¿Esto también pasaría?

Una lágrima surgió sorpresivamente de uno de sus ojos, ella la ocultó secándola con su mano rápidamente para que nadie la viera. Y aunque quiso evitarlo no pudo dejar de pensar en TK, el sabría que hacer ahora…. Sabría que decirle, él habría entendido incluso antes de que ella despertara, le hubiera preguntado entre susurros que era lo que vio, la hubiera escuchado, abrazado, consolado, aconsejado y animado. Pero él no estaba a su lado ahora. Estaba sola. Debía ser fuerte.

**Kari**: No es nada, no se preocupen. Debemos apresurarnos.

Ken asintió, pero en realidad no estaba de acuerdo. Tal vez Kari necesite descansar un poco más. Esa mirada… él la conocía muy bien, Kari les estaba ocultando algo, algo importante y si él mal no recordaba, Tai les había insinuado en más de una oportunidad que su hermana menor era bastante sensible con las cosas de la oscuridad.

Ken había visto a Kari torturada por la oscuridad, cuando estaban en el mundo del mar negro, pero nunca la había visto "Comunicándose" con aquel mundo. ¿Sería así que ella recibía los mensajes de las sombras de aquel mundo? ¿Desmayándose?

Davis por su parte estaba muy preocupado, y a cada paso que daba se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Trataba de imaginar que haría TK en una situación como aquella, pero él no era TK. Él no tenía su mente bondadosa y esperanzadora. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratar a su amiga cuando le ocurrían cosas como esas.

Nat estaba por demás preocupada y no cesaba de mirar a Kari de reojo "Por sí las dudas". Tal vez su amiga necesite alguna cosa y como ella era tan dulce y humilde no lo diría. Nat debía dejar de pensar tanto en Etsumon y el pueblo del origen para concentrarse un poco más en lo que le sucedía a sus amigos, ellos estaban primero. Etsumon, en estos momentos, podía esperar.

Cody creía que Kari se estaba enfermando muy gravemente, la verdad es que él había oído un par de rumores acerca de que la luz de Kari estaba conectada con sus resfriados, pero esto no parecía un resfriado, ni siquiera una gripe. ¡Kari se acababa de desmayar! Y eso no era para nada una buena señal. ¿Por qué Davis no se detenía a cuidar de ella? ¿Acaso quería que la chica siguiera fingiendo que se encontraba de maravillas? Así no la estaba ayudando. La estaba perjudicando.

**Davis**: (Con un tono de voz demasiado tímido para ser de Davis) Cody… lamento interrumpir esos pensamientos, pero… de verdad quiero hablar contigo.

El más pequeño de los niños elegidos se sorprendió. ¿Qué quería Davis de él?

Aunque sacara conclusiones no obtendría la respuesta hasta que su amigo se dignara a hablar. Pero no lo hacía. Se había quedado duro en una posición extraña. Tal vez Davis pensaba que él le diría que no. Pero al fin y al cabo si el muchacho no hablaba, él iba a hacerlo.

Cody tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Davis y aclarar las cosas, le molestaba la actitud que estaba teniendo como líder, y no era bueno dejarlo seguir actuando así, por lo que él mismo se propuso hablar con Davis y hacer que recapacitara. Pero Davis seguía sin reaccionar, y cada vez estaba más pálido. ¿Él también iba a desmayarse?

**Cody**: ¿Te sucede algo?

Tardó varios segundos en responder, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma.

**Davis**: (Entrecortadamente) No-son-mon-ta-ñas.

El pequeño se giró en la misma dirección que Davis indicaba para entender un poco su situación o lo que sea que acababa de ver.

**Cody**: ¿De qué hablas?

El muchacho señalaba, dos grandes bloques de hielo. Cody no fue el único que se dio la vuelta para entender que le sucedía a Davis, Wormmon, Veemon y Armadillomon también lo hicieron. Pero ninguno de los cuatro entendió la reacción de Davis. Él tenía razón, no eran montañas, eran demasiado pequeños para ser considerados montañas… ¿Qué problemas tenía Davis con aquellos bloques de hielo?

**Davis**: Los vi moverse.

El digielegido lo codeó con gesto divertido.

**Cody**: (Riendo) Tú si tienes imaginación.

Pero Davis se enfadó con Cody.

**Davis**: Tú me envidias porque yo si tengo y tú no, pequeño, pero déjame decirte una cosita… -Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, sentirse superior a Cody, debía dejar de hacer eso. No era bueno. –

Lo siento… no está bien que te trate de esta manera, Cody, bueno… digamos que ya no eres un niño pequeño, has crecido y madurado y yo… no he estado valorándote como debería. –Se rió nervioso. –La cosa es que…

Cody interrumpió su discurso con una risotada. Davis había reflexionado. Por alguna razón le causaba gracia aquella situación. Él solito se dio cuenta de sus errores y ahora intentaba retractarse de ellos. El pasado es parte de uno y es lo que forma a una persona, uno no puede cambiar lo que hizo pero uno puede hacer todo lo posible para ser mejor persona en un futuro.

Cody desconocía el motivo de tal cambio en sus pensamientos pero se alegró por él y le dijo que no se hiciera más problemas porque ya lo había perdonado.

El camino cada vez era más pesado, hacía frío y la tarde no les ayudaba. Aunque el sol brillara, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que no lograban sentir sus rayos.

Davis cada vez se sentía más y más perseguido, a cualquier lado que mirara encontraba uno de esos bloques de hielo que vio moverse unos instantes atrás, pero era imposible que los bloques se trasladaran con ellos o tal vez ellos no se estaban moviendo. Pensó en ir marcando el terreno congelado por el que transitaban, como lo habían hecho en el bosque con los árboles. Se preguntó porque Cody había dicho eso de los árboles idénticos, el muchachito nunca les había dicho el porqué… ¿Le habría pasado lo mismo que a él? Se planteó por un momento el decírselo, pero recordó su propia reacción cuando Cody los contó acerca de los árboles y le dio tanta vergüenza que decidió que decidió callarse la boca.

El fuerte soplar del viento prácticamente volaba a los digimons, Veemon se refugió en los brazos de Davis, Wormmon en los Ken, Gatomon se trepó al hombro de Kari, Armadillomon se colgó en espalda de Cody. Estaban congelados, ellos no estaban hechos para este tipo de ambiente. Debían encontrar un lugar para refugiarse antes de que cayera sobre ellos, otra vez, la noche y, otra vez, no pudieran ver nada.

**Davis**: ¿No es muy temprano para que el sol se esconda?

**Nat**: (Riendo) Estamos en la región del hielo, es lógico, aquí es invierno… lo que significa que los días son más cortos y que tenemos menos tiempo para buscar otra cueva en la que pasar la noche para no morir.

Davis abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que en un mundo digital también existieran las cuatro estaciones, su mente se puso entonces a imaginar: en el bosque seguramente era primavera, en el desierto verano y ¿Dónde podía estar el otoño? ¿Y las otras regiones que estación tendrían? ¡Que extraño era ese mundo!

El grito desesperado de Cody hizo que volviera a la realidad.

**Cody**: (Quejándose) ¡Aquí no hay ninguna cueva! ¡Tardaremos horas hasta encontrar un buen sitio! ¡Nuestros amigos se congelaran!

El líder de los niños elegidos sabía que Cody tenía razón, pero de nada serviría decirle eso, por eso optó por la frase que a todos les subía el ánimo, incluyéndose.

**Davis**: ¡No pierdas las esperanzas!

Ante aquel último comentario hubo diferentes reacciones.

Kari se quedó boquiabierta y su mente se desvió involuntariamente a vagos recuerdos de ella con TK; Nat alzó una ceja, ella no se tragaba ese cuanto de que Davis había cambiado; Ken se llevó una mano a la cabeza, algo le decía que no se podía esperar menos de Davis; Cody negó con la cabeza, ese chico nunca aprendería. Davis tenía que aprender a dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente como se debe.

Lo que todos creían, aparentemente, era que él quería reemplazar a TK, pero lo que en realidad sucedía era que en esos momentos Davis deseaba mucho tener la voz de TK cerca dándole esperanzas a todos, pero por su culpa TK ya no estaba allí y aunque Kari fuera su respaldo, no era suficiente. ¿Dónde se encontraba su amigo?

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora... sinceramente pienso que a este capítulo le falta algo y aún no sé qué... de todos modos compensaré toda esta _aburrición_ con el próximo capítulo. No lo prometo, lo aseguro, lo afirmo, lo ratifico, lo cercioro, lo confirmo y lo garantizo :)

Agradezco de verdad a quienes me hicieron llegar su opinión acerca del fic, espero no decepcionar con lo que viene, nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	21. Los Fumihiko

**JAJAJA,** SIMPLEMENTE, **JAJAJA  
**

* * *

**Los Fumihiko**

**Lena**: …En realidad nosotros si tuvimos una misión que hacer en los días anteriores a que el digimundo se viera obligado a cambiar a causa de tanto poder oscuro.

Yolei entornó los ojos con desconfianza.

**Yolei**: ¡Pues nosotros también llegamos aquí con una misión, nosotros no venimos al digimundo a pasar el día sino a salvarlo!

La niña se excusó diciendo:

**Lena**: No cuestiono eso, lo que digo es que sí peleamos contra algunos enemigos, pero…

**Los tres**: ¿Qué tuvieron que hacer ustedes?

**Shin**: (Sin dudar) Anduvimos persiguiendo a los niños que llevaban en sus cuerpos las semillas de la oscuridad, siempre los buscábamos para entretenerlos y que no causaran líos con unas piedras extrañas, no lo he entendido muy bien, Gennai no nos habló demasiado, él nos había dicho que siguiéramos de incógnito como hasta ahora.

A Yolei le cayó la ficha de los planes de Gennai.

**Yolei**: ¡Entonces Gennai no quiere que nosotros sepamos de ustedes! ¿Por qué? Digo… ustedes dos no tienen nada de especial.

Los hermanos Fumihiko alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo y Yolei decidió quedarse callada un buen rato.

Ya habían frenado a descansar lo suficiente y todavía el sol estaba lo bastante alto como para dejarlos marchar, ya tendrían tiempo de armar una fogata para la cena.

Esa sería la premier noche que Yolei pasaría con los FumaRico, la idea no era muy buena, ambos eran muy creídos. Pero cuando olvidaban sus diferencias y buscaban el lado positivo lograban llevarse relativamente bien.

El malentendido en el campo de fútbol se aclaró en cuanto Yolei abrió su bocota para gritarles "Tramposos".

Lo que sucedió, fue que ese mismo día ellos habían regresado del digimundo y Shin no había querido separarse de Dorumon, que en esos momentos era un pequeño Dorimon, por las dudas de que se cerrara de nuevo la puerta. Dorimon y Tapirmon en su etapa de entrenamiento, Gummymon, se habían escondido dentro de las mochilas de sus compañeros y ambos subieron al colectivo que los llevaría desde la escuela al campo de fútbol soccer de Odaiba, donde jugaron contra el equipo de Davis y Ken.

Mientras Shin jugaba, Lena relataba a sus digimons lo que sucedía, pero luego ella fue a sentarse junto a TK y no podía hablarle a los _peluches de felpa_ si había personas escuchándola. Por eso, Dorimon sacó la cabeza de la mochila, porque quería saber qué sucedía. No fue hecho a propósito y Lena agregó que casi le da un ataque cuando se dio cuanta de que Dorimon quería escaparse y agradeció que TK no lo hubiera notado.

En tanto se arregló el malentendido, marcharon silenciosos por un sendero lleno de hojas caídas que daba la impresión de ser eterno.

Muy callados los seis siguieron camino, pero Yolei no es de esas personas que tienen la maravillosa capacidad de estar calladas por mucho tiempo, entonces, comenzó a demandar que le explicaran algunos cabos sueltos. La primera pregunta fue "¿Por qué tu don es la imaginación?"

Shin se rió y dijo que simplemente él era un niño que solía imaginar muchas historias, y que cuando era más pequeño inventaba distintos objetos con cajas y piezas sueltas que sobraban en el taller de autos de su padre, las pintaba y utilizaba como juguetes. Agregó también que él en realidad no sabía por qué y que no esperaba ser elegido, pero así pasó.

"¿Y qué es lo qué hacían aquí?" les preguntó después de una pausa.

Fue Lena la que respondió, pero Yolei no quedó conforme con su respuesta. Aunque ella intentara no podía creerles. Eso de que "Anduvieron persiguiendo a los niños que llevaban en sus cuerpos las semillas de la oscuridad, que los buscaban para que no causaran líos con las piedras de los deseos." No podía ser verdad, además… tuvieron que haberlos visto en algún momento, ellos no pueden hacerse invisibles.

Un recuerdo atravesó su mente sin previo aviso, era Nat… fue cuando Gennai les explicó algo que nadie entendió, algo acerca de las estatuas de los Devas, Nat estaba hablando sobre la puerta del digimundo, había dicho: "mi deseo no dejó solamente abierta la puerta para que pasaran ustedes, sino para que todos los niños elegidos del mundo acudieran a mi."

Después, otro recuerdo se asomó, eran Izzy y Joe, con gesto de preocupación, diciendo que habían oído a una humana en la aldea de los Terriermons.

**Yolei**: Fuiste tú. –Dejó escapar mirando a Lena como asombrada, la chica no sabía muy bien qué contestar, pero se molestó un poco con esa acusación tan loca. –Tú estabas en la aldea de los Terriermons.

Lena dejó escapar una risa, ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? ¿Qué había sido descubierta?

**Lena**: Sí. Yo tomé esa área para proteger la piedra rara, allí ya había un niño… un niño poseído por la oscuridad de la semilla, él me atacó y Tapirmon tuvo que digievolucionar en Unimon para que podamos escapar.

**Yolei**: Entonces es verdad… Joe, Izzy y Cody te oyeron ¿Sabes?

El varón lanzó una carcajada alegre.

**Shin**: Bueno… ahora tienes pruebas, nuestra historia es cierta. Pero queremos oír algo de la tuya. –Yolei se rió y lo miró invitándolo a que continuara hablando. – ¿Ustedes que hacían aquí?

Pregunta difícil de responder.

**Yolei**: ¿Ahora o el año pasado?

**Shin**: Hum. En las dos ocasiones.

Yolei no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que Shin había aprendido sus historias en esas cuevas extrañas que mencionó, pero al igual que ella, él quería cerciorarse de que Yolei le estaba diciendo la verdad.

**Yolei**: (Sonriendo) La historia es larga, tanto o más que este camino, así que tendremos con que entretenernos.

Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

**Shin**: Te escucho.

Ahora ella titubeó, ¿Por donde empezar? Mejor el principio de todo el asunto…

**Yolei**: Bueno pues… cuando fui elegida, lo primero que supe fue que desde ese día poseería un aparato llamado D-3 que me llevaría adentro de la computadora de mi anterior escuela. –Se rió. –Más tarde, Davis, que ya había estado en el digimundo, me contó acerca de los digimons, y al otro día Cody y yo llegamos al digimundo. Jamás olvidaré ese día. Nuestra primera misión fue vencer al llamado, en ese momento, "Emperador de los digimons." Este _emperador_ atrapó a Davis obligándonos a los demás a ocultarnos, ya que en esos momentos el único que poseía un digimon que podía digievolucionar era él.

Lena Fumihiko le interrumpió riendo como si hubiese encontrado un punto ridículo en esa breve parte de la historia.

**Lena**: ¿Cómo es posible que exista un digimon que esté incapacitado de la digievolución?

Yolei puso mala cara, tal vez porque esa era una pregunta muy estúpida, tal vez porque la habían interrumpido o tal vez porque era Lena la que hablaba. La cuestión es que tomó aire para tranquilizarse y contestar con voz dulce y clara:

**Yolei**: Sucede que Gatomon y Patamon no podían digievucionar a causa de que sus camaradas no tenían D-3, si no digivices. Y el "Emperador de los digimons" había creado unas torres de control que no permitían a esos aparatos actuar.

Lena pareció entender un poco más con esa aclaración, entonces, después de asegurarse de que no había más dudas, Yolei, siguió con la historia.

Les contó como habían encontrado su digiegg del amor y que allí mismo fue que encontró a Hawkmon, les dijo que digievolucionó en Halsemon y que junto con Cody y su digimon, Digmon, salvaron a Davis. Les comentó que al otro día Gatomon y Patamon consiguieron los D-3 y los digieggs de la luz y de la esperanza. Lena preguntó quienes eran los camaradas de Gatomon y Patamon, pero Yolei dijo que no daría más explicaciones que esas.

Les dijo que Davis, Cody y ella consiguieron otro digiegg, el de la amistad, la sinceridad y la pureza, respectivamente. Y agregó que Davis había usado el digiegg de los milagros, pero que ese es un digiegg que no pertenece a nadie y le pertenece a todos, que aparece y desaparece, tan difícil de encontrar y tan fácil al mismo tiempo. Un misterio.

También les relató como se enteraron de quien era realmente el "Emperador de los digimons". Shin se sintió muy triste para esa parte de la historia y por primera vez Yolei se compadeció de él y pensó que el muchacho se alegraría mucho al enterarse de que la semilla de la oscuridad había sido arrancada del cuerpo de Ken gracias a Nat y los_ poderes _de la fe. Pero si le decía eso ahora le adelantaría mucho de le historia, así que prefirió dejarlo con la duda.

Les dijo acerca de Arukenimon y Mumimon, les narró la anécdota de cuando se los cruzaron en el paseo de la comida china, les comentó que uno de los dueños era un Tapirmon.

El digimon de Lena se sintió un poco importante. Yolei les dijo riendo que ese día se peleó muy violentamente con Davis porque él quería robarle su comida.

Comentó la vez que entraron a la casa gigante y que Arukenimon, humana, araña y digimon, poseyó a Stingmon y a Digmon, que ella se vio obligada a grabar unas notas en una computadora de enorme tamaño para salvarlos.

Les relató la vez que Ken recibió su emblema, la primera vez que digievolucionaron ADN, Davis y Ken, Cody y TK, Kari y ella, pero por supuesto evito decir los nombres de sus amigos. A Yolei no le agradaba la idea de que Lena quisiera a TK, le daba la sensación de que se repetiría la historia de Davis y la verdad era que ya era tiempo de que los dejaran tranquilos. Les explicó que Ken y la niña camarada de Gatomon tenían un pasado muy fuerte con la oscuridad y que ellos podían conectarse en ocasiones con el mundo de las sombras.

Entonces reveló los nombres, lo hizo exactamente con estas palabras: "La niña camarada de Gatomon es Kari Kamiya, ella fue una vez atrapada por los digimon-sombra del mundo del mar oscuro. Y gracias a que ella esta conectada misteriosamente con el compañero de Patamon, él pudo ir a salvarla a ese mundo. Sucede que TK y Kari se quieren tanto que están como interrelacionados."

A Lena no le agradó la última frase, pero ese era el plan de Yolei, así que ella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero luego ocultó la sonrisa, no estaba para nada bien tratar así a sus nuevos _amigos_.

Les contó la historia del señor Oikawa, les dijo que él fue quien multiplicó la semilla de Ken y la plantó en todos esos niños pequeños, que Daemon también quiso atrapar a Ken para apoderarse de esas semillas, les comentó que ellos fueron quienes devolvieron a Deamon a su mundo en las tinieblas, que Yukio Oikawa en realidad era bueno, que estaba siendo poseído por MaloMyotismon y que ellos vencieron al final.

Pero no llegó a contarles porque habían regresado ese año, ya que alguien se atravesó en su camino con aspecto malintencionado.

Normalmente los digimons no se comportan así, ellos no tienen naturaleza malvada, solo reaccionan de mal manera cuando son molestados. ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para molestar a aquellos dos ultra digimons? Nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué los atacaban?

Minotauromon era un digimon del tipo bestia, basado en los datos de una antigua computadora proveniente de Grecia, usa un par de botas y posee un cañón metálico en su brazo izquierdo. Le crecen dos cuernos sobre su cabeza y su silueta es similar a la de un hombre de estatura normal pero de gran musculatura.

Centarumon, también era un digimon del tipo bestia, con unos "tubos de escape" en la espalda que utiliza como propulsores para perder de vista a su enemigo o para atacarlo por la espalda. Tiene un casco en la cabeza que deja ver su único ojo de color rojo. La parte superior de su cuerpo es similar a la de un humano y la parte inferior se asemeja a la de un caballo, todo su cuerpo esta protegido por una sustancia de color púrpura que sale a la superficie desde su interior. Su cola parece estar hecha de fuego y tiene un arma conectada a su brazo derecho.

Pensando bien la escena, Yolei se dio cuenta de que en realidad esos digimons no deberían estar en pleno bosque, los Minotauromons y los Centarumons eran digimons diseñados para habitar las montañas… ¿Qué hacían allí?

**Poromon**: Poromon digivol a… Hawkmon. Hawkmon armor digivol a… Shurimon.

El digimon ninja de Yolei se colocó delante de los tres niños para defenderlos, y los digimons de Lena y Shin no tardaron en hacerle compañía.

**Dorumon**: Dorumon digivol a…Dorugamon.

**Tapirmon**: Tapirmon digivol a… Unimon.

Dorugamon era un digimon enorme, no parecía violento pero al su lado Shurimon no se veía. Unimon era un digimon de tamaño normal, pero su casco rojo le hacía ver peligroso y dañino.

Era tan extraño ver una pelea así.

Yolei definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con esos digimons, y era muy raro verlos pelear al lado de su compañero como si fueran aliados desde hacía años.

En lo personal, Shurimon se complementaba especialmente bien con Stingmon, Ankylomon, Angewomon, Angemon y ExVeemon, y estos dos desconocidos digimons utilizaban otro patrón de estrategias y movimientos que el compañero de Yolei no lograba comprender, lo cual hacía una lucha despareja y torpe, con las ventajas en el equipo equivocado.

Dorugamon y Unimon hacían una dupla perfecta, si bien ninguno de los dos estaba en el nivel ultra como Minotaromon o Centarumon, ellos lograban atacarlos por sorpresa. Ambos tenían un espíritu de pelea impresionante y un estilo único que tan solo ellos podrían conseguir.

Shurimon llegó a darse cuenta de que sus nuevos _amigos_ se acoplaban entre ellos de la misma manera que él se acoplaba con Ankylomon, como si fueran hermanos. Uno sin el otro no es tan poderoso como cuando atacan los dos juntos. Es una sensación difícil de explicar, pero el digimon ninja predijo que si uno de los dos era acorralado el otro quedaría indefenso, algo que en una batalla no está permitido, por eso era una manera diferente de pelear.

Los compañeros de los Fumihiko dependían uno del otro y Shurimon ya veía cual sería el error que cometerían.

**Minotaromon**: ¡Lucha del toro!

Su ataque iba en dirección a Shurimon, el digimon bestia quería embestirlo con sus cuernos y así tenerlo atrapado entre sus manazas para luego machacarlo con el aparato metálico de su brazo.

Las similitudes del compañero de Yolei con los verdaderos ninjas se deben a que sus datos fueron extraídos de una vieja computadora japonesa a mediados del siglo catorce, y es por ese motivo que las fantásticas habilidades de este digimon, como su extraordinaria velocidad, le permitieron esquivar el ataque de su oponente con extremada facilidad.

Pero Unimon no corrió la misma suerte, él se encontraba respaldando al compañero de Shin en su lucha contra Centarumon y al hacerse a un lado para salvarse la vida, Shurimon no notó que le estaba dejando el camino libre a Minotauromon para atacar por la espalda al digimon unicornio.

El oponente chocó violentamente contra el camarada de Lena Fumihiko y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago con su aparato metálico.

Unimon no encontraba salida alguna y Lena chillaba como una desquiciada. Yolei, a su lado, tuvo la enorme necesidad de taparse los oídos, si bien ella estaba acostumbrada a los gritos porque vivía gritando, Lena era insoportable. Sus gritos eran tan agudos, que a la mayor digielegida le dio la impresión de que sus tímpanos explotarían.

Entonces comprendió un poco más a Davis cuando le decía que cuando gritaba era insufrible. Pero eso no iba al caso.

La predicción del camarada de Inoue se cumplió.

Dorugamon ahora peleaba al lado de Shurimon, pero no era lo mismo. Al no ser las mismas técnicas de batalla, rara vez pudieron combinar sus movimientos, y al ser Centarumon, muy ágil de patas, esquivó todos y cada uno de los ataques.

Sin embargo, Unimon seguía soportando los golpes de Minotauromon, mientras que Yolei continuaba sufriendo a causa de los gritos de su nueva _amiga_. Bueno… eso hasta que a Shin se le ocurrió hacer algo loco. Tal vez porque al igual que Yolei ya no aguantaba los gritos y llantos de su estúpida hermana y quería ponerla contenta, tal vez porque quería lucirse, cosa que con lo engreído que era no es difícil de imaginarse, o tal vez porque se había encariñado un poco con Unimon. Yolei escogió la segunda opción, pero eso no importa.

Lo que sucedió fue que Shin Fumihiko hizo un intento de acto heroico que tendría que haber ayudado: Embistió a Minotauromon.

De más está decir que el digimon no se lo esperaba, pero ¿Qué creía Shin? ¿Qué conseguiría con eso? ¿Mover al pesadísimo digimon de donde estaba? ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! A ese chico le faltaban un par de jugadores, eso era seguro. ¡Es imposible empujar a alguien de semejante peso que encima de todo esta muy divertido torturando a otro digimon!

Lo que obtuvieron por culpa de ese acto de imprudencia e inmadurez de Shin, fue que Minotauromon se enfadara más. El digimon estiró entonces su brazo metálico hacia donde estaba Unimon, definitivamente el compañero de Lena pagaría muy caro por el necio de su hermano mayor.

Yolei trató de no reírse con aquella situación, pero era imposible. Los Fumihiko eran muy malos peleando solos, no tenían la experiencia necesaria para enfrentarse a digimons de nivel ultra como lo eran Minotauromon y Centarumon. Si no hubiera sido por Shurimon, Unimon hubiera muerto. El digimon ninja de Yolei no tuvo que realizar una estrategia muy elaborada, simple y sencillamente repitió lo que había hecho antes, espero a que Centarumon decidiera embestirlo, y cuando lo hizo, Shurimon, se movió a un lado para que el digimon chocara contra su amigo y compañero, que aún estaba apuntando a Unimon con su arma de brazo.

El resultado fue mucho más efectivo de lo que esperaban. Centarumon y Minotauromon tenían la misma fuerza y el mismo peso, por eso fue muy fácil que con el impactó los dos salieran rodando colina abajo.

Shin y Lena elevaron una ceja algo incrédulos, mientras los tres digimons victoriosos en la batalla desdigievolucionaban a sus niveles de novato. Tapirmon corrió dolorido a los brazos de su compañera, Dorumon se colgó algo cansado de la pierna de su amigo y Hawkmon voló riendo a carcajadas al lado de Yolei.

**Yolei**: (Riendo desaforadamente) ¡Qué digimons más tontos! Jajajaja ¡Viste cómo cayeron por la colina!

Su compañero reía tan desmedidamente como ella, pero los otros cuatro presentes no le encontraban la gracia a aquella situación.

**Hawkmon**: Después de esto no vuelvo a pelear con aficionados como esos dos.

Estuvieron un rato largo destornillándose de la risa hasta que decidieron seguir caminando, porque a pesar de que ese Centarumon y ese Minotauromon resultaron ser unos bobos, podrían regresar, y los digimons camaradas de los Fumihiko no tendrían la energía necesaria para afrontar otra batalla.

Al poco rato, Lena y Shin le pidieron a Yolei que les explicara porque le causó tanta gracia el acontecimiento. Y Yolei rió un rato más antes de contestar que ellos no lo entenderían porque jamás habían estado en un peligro constante ni tampoco habían participado de una guerra en la que solo por un milagro llegarían a ganar. Shin le dijo después, en un tono molesto que a la chica no se le pasó por alto, que "Lo peligroso de las batallas no tenía nada que ver con el humor de una persona".

Cosa que a Yolei le dio más risa. Al final de todo, sí fue divertido viajar con los FumaRico, ellos eran tan diferentes que parecía que tenía a todos sus amigos reunidos en solamente dos personas: Shin era tan egoísta como Davis, tan reservado como Ken, tan tranquilo como TK. Lena sin embargo era tan gritona como ella misma, tan callada como Cody y tan alegre como pretendía ser Kari. Y los dos juntos tenían una cualidad extraña que le hacía recordar inexplicablemente a Nat. Aún no había descubierto el por qué, pero en algunos comentarios que ellos decían la voz de Natsuki Gennai resonaba en la cabeza de Yolei.

El camino pronto dejo de ser una subida y comenzó a descender en una forma muy empinada, Hawkmon decidió volar ya que ese terreno no era de su agrado. En cambio Tapirmon no se movió de los brazos de Lena, lo cual le impidió a ella utilizarlos para mantenerse en equilibrio.

Dorumon tampoco soltó la pierna de Shin, por eso fue que los cuatro acompañantes de Yolei y Hawkmon cayeron rodando hasta el final de la colina.

Por supuesto que eso causó otro ataque de risa por parte de la peli-lila y su digimon camarada. Los FumaRico pusieron cara de pocos amigos al mismo tiempo y pareció que se estaban arrepintiendo de pedirle a Yolei que los acompañara. Pero la muchacha se divertía tanto con los dos principiantes que apenas se daba cuanta de que no les estaba cayendo muy bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que dieran las nueve de la noche en el reloj de estomago de los digimons y sin quejarse todos frenaron unos momentos a descansar y recoger fruta para cenar.

Shin armó nuevamente una delicada fogata y colocó en las brazas los peces que sobraron del mediodía, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes. Lena y Yolei habían encontrado unas "manzanas de carne". Estos frutos tenían el aspecto de una manzana pero de color amarillento, su sabor era asqueroso, pero según Tapirmon solo se comen si son cocinadas. Yolei no dudó ni un solo segundo de lo que decía ya que la sopa china que había probado el año pasado en el digimundo la había cocinado un Tapirmon, y estaba deliciosa.

Así lo hicieron, clavando las manzanas de carne en unas ramas y colocándolas en un ángulo perfecto para que se cocinaran y no se quemara. Y los tres humanos se recostaron al mismo tiempo sobre el césped húmedo. Yolei recordó esa noche en la que todos sus amigos dieron su opinión acerca de lo que significaba para ellos la perfección.

Esa fue la última noche que pasaron todos juntos, parecía tan lejana que daba nostalgia de sólo pensarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se separaron? Tan solo cuatro días. Menos de una semana, pero para Yolei fue muy doloroso, ella nunca había estado sola en el digimundo tanto tiempo, comenzó a extrañarlos de pronto y se sorprendió al descubrir que también extrañaba a Davis, a ese malvado que obligó a TK a separarse de Kari, a ese mismo que se quedó con el resto de sus amigos, ese muchacho que lleva años de práctica separando parejas, ¿Por qué extrañaba a Davis Motomiya?

Yolei lanzó una risita que podía interpretarse de muchas formas, pero no le importó. ¿Extrañar a Davis significaba que lo había perdonado? ¿Ella? ¿Perdonarlo a él? No, seguramente eran los FumaRico los que tenían la culpa de que ella se hubiera confundido, Davis no tenía perdón. Además, pasarían siglos antes de que el chico de los googles de Tai pidiera disculpas por haberse equivocado.

Las manzanas estuvieron listas antes de que recordaran que estaban cociéndose y mientras Yolei saboreaba una con sabor a pollo frito, Tapirmon le dedicó la palabra:

**Tapirmon**: (Tímidamente) Yolei… ¿Me contarías el final de tu historia?

**Yolei**: ¿Qué historia?... Ah. Sí. Cierto. –Volvió a reírse por algún motivo que ni ella entendió y prosiguió la historia. –Bueno… después de derrocar a MaloMiotysmon cada uno de nosotros hizo su vida por un año. Un día yo estaba tranquilamente atendiendo a una vieja, digo una clienta vieja, digo una clienta mayor que no podía decidirse si llevaría atún en aceite o atún en agua, y estuvo tres horas contadas por reloj ocupando un lugar en la caja, que no era necesario ocupar, refregándome en la cara las dos latas mientras decía que a su nieta le gustaba en aceite pero que el aceite no es saludable y por eso es mejor en agua pero que si llevaba en agua, su nieta se enojaría y no comería atún, entonces yo le dije que…

**Lena**: (Interrumpiendo) Ya entendimos que la señora estaba indecisa.

**Yolei**: (Fulminándola con la mirada porque la había interrumpido) Entonces yo le dije que si le traía tantas complicaciones comprar atún, que no lo compre porque me estaba estorbando la fila, y creanme cuando les digo que la fila era muy larga y ya habían empezado a cansarse de esperar, y si yo no hacía algo con la vieja, con la clienta vieja, con la… bueno ya saben, ¡Perdería montones de clientes! Y la vieja muy descarada se quedó ahí parada con las dos latas de atún sin saber cual comprar. Entonces le cobre las dos y me dijo que estaba tratando de robarle porque ella no comería las dos latas, y que solo quería una…

**Shin**: (Cansado) ¡Yolei! De verdad entendimos…

**Yolei**: (Fulminándolo con la mirada porque la había interrumpido) Y la maldita vieja loca se fue del supermercado sin haber comprado nada, ¡Nada! ¡Tres horas demorando la fila y no compró nada! Y yo estaba ahí, tan molesta que era capaz de perseguir a la mujer hasta su casa gritándole todo tipo de barbaridades, cuando fui absorbida por la nada y aparecí en el digimundo.

¿¡!?

**Lena**: ¿Así como así?

Yolei asintió.

**Yolei**: Sí. Estábamos en el mar, digo estábamos porque cuando aparecí, allí estaban todos… bueno casi todos. Eran Ken, Davis, Cody, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy y una loca que yo no tenía ni idea quien narices era, pero estaba ahí. Después salimos y encontramos a TK y Kari solos en la orilla del mar… -Yolei se detuvo a mirar con gesto malicioso la expresión de Lena y después siguió diciendo: -La loca desconocida resultó ser Nat, que por cierto ella sigue siendo tan misteriosa como en el primer día en que la conocí y la verdad es que nos ha contado su historia pero yo creo que nos está guardando secretos. –Shin se removió en su lugar y Yolei se quedó pensando unos momentos por qué Natsuki era tan misteriosa, si no guardaba secretos era más o menos innecesario todo eso del misterio. –La cuestión es que aparecimos ahí porque Davis le pidió ese deseo a una piedra y puso una estatua del Deva correspondiente.

El mayor de los Fumihiko pareció comprender con eso una parte muy valiosa de su propia misión.

**Shin**: ¿Para eso servían las piedras?

**Lena**: ¿Estatua de qué?

Para sorpresa de Yolei fue Shin el que le explicó a Lena acerca de la existencia de los Devas. Le contó que las cuatro bestias sagradas habían seleccionado a un poderoso digimon para cuidar diferentes zonas, eran doce en total y cada uno de los Devas estaba basado en los datos de una computadora china y eran digimons similares físicamente a los animales del calendario chino. Le dijo que los Devas son como dioses aquí, pero que los más sagrados son Chinlonmon quien protege el lado este del digimundo, Ebonwumon que se ocupa de salvaguardar el lado norte del mundo digital, Zhuqiamon que tiene el deber de preservar el lado sur y Baihumon que cuida del lado oeste. Aún así cada zona del digimundo le rige culto a un Deva en específico, por ejemplo en la zona del metal el Deva correspondiente es Sinduramon.

**Yolei**: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

El chico rió.

**Shin**: (Sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Yolei no tenía ni idea eso último) Sucede que mi pequeño amigo Ryo tuvo un inconveniente con uno de los Deva, ya te dije que su digimon solo quería luchar y nadie podía controlarlo. –Rió nervioso, seguramente recordaba aquella situación que a oídos de Yolei sonaba muy comprometedora. –Entonces tuvimos una _asamblea_ con los Deva y las cuatro bestias sagradas, en la cual se nos explicó una gran variedad de cosas que ni te imaginas.

La digidestinada mayor alzó una ceja, ¿Debía creerle o fingir que lo hacía?

Yolei terminó contándoles todo. Los deseos de cada uno de sus amigos. Lo que sucedió con Agemon y Angewomon. Cómo consiguió Nat su digiegg de la fe y que con ese nuevo poder quitó las semillas de los niños que la llevaban, nunca aclaró que a Ken también. Les dijo que Etsumon se había entregado para componer este mundo, comentó el episodio con las sombras, el momento en que el Kelpiemon la arrastró, cuando TK la encontró y como salieron de esa extraña cueva. Les explicó el por qué de su separación y no esperó reacciones por ninguno de los dos, se limitó a seguir con la historia. Les habló de que Kari tuvo la tentativa de irse con TK y que luego ella se marchó. Qué estuvo varada en compañía de Poromon tres días y que ignoraba como estaban sus demás amigos.

El resto de la cena fue realmente incómoda y justo antes de dormirse, los tres humanos pensaron exactamente lo mismo: "Jamás podremos llevarnos bien".

* * *

**Solo quiero decir que realmente amo a la vieja del atún… jajajaja **

**Lo escribí porque es un hecho real. **

**Yo estaba después que esa señora en la fila jajajajajaaaa… **

**(Obviamente Yolei no era la cajera, pero la personalidad de esa chica me hizo acordar a ella así que me inspiré en esa escena, está algo exagerada pero me hace recordar la situación y no puedo parar de reír)**

**Agradezco de verdad**** a quienes tienen el agrado de comentar mi fic, seguir mi historia y/o marcarla como favorita! **


	22. Algo Inesperado

**De acuerdo...**

Este capítulo es base para todo tipo de hipótesis, si bien ahora (probablemente) no entiendan nada, en lo que termina la historia se van comprendiendo las cosas y si vuelven a leer este capítulo verán que tienen las respuestas en sus narices y que por más que intentaron no pudieron leerlas... (Lo sé soy mala y los hago pensar)

Aviso que deben prestar mucha atención para grabar lo que sucede... y diré que lo más importante es lo que hay detrás de cada palabra.

* * *

**Algo Inesperado**

Caminó sin rumbo durante seis largos y agotadores días y ahora se encontraba perdido, en el medio del bosque. Acabado se sentó en las raíces de un árbol y Patamon se recostó sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y no pudo evitar preguntarse sin obtener respuesta: ¿Dónde estarían sus amigos? ¿Lo extrañarían? Si él mal no había sacado la cuenta pasado mañana sería un día realmente importante para él, ¿Alguien lo recordaría?

Cerró los ojos, pensó en Kari, en Nat, en Yolei, en Ken, en Cody y en Davis… ¿Habrían llegado a la ciudad del renacimiento? Patamon se removió en su cabeza haciendo que abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

El motivo por el que su compañero estaba tan inquieto era que ya no estaban en el mismo bosque que hacía unos minutos. Aquel lugar era distinto, tan brillante y colorido que TK comenzó a dudar de estar en el digimundo. Ese sitio estaba lleno de seres digitales como Angemon, todos llevaban alas y/o armaduras doradas.

Un pequeño digimon, de cuerpo rosado y orejas muy, muy largas y blancas que utilizaba como alas se les acercó y les preguntó curioso que hacían seres como ellos allí. TK contestó, sin aliento a causa de las maravillas de aquel lugar, que se habían perdido y que llegaron allí de una manera para ellos desconocida.

Entonces un ángel femenino se acerco desprendiendo una luz sagrada de un brillante color dorado, como las estrellas que él tanto amaba. En cuanto el ángel apareció todos los habitantes de aquel lugar inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto hacia la recién llegada, y el pequeño digimon de mitad rosado y mitad blanco se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la preciosa digimon resplandeciente.

**X**: Nadie llega a esta región del bosque porque se perdió, TK Takaishi. –El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto con la sola presencia de aquel ángel celestial que ni se preguntó por qué o cómo sabía su nombre. –Los únicos privilegiados que pueden ver a través de las diversas capas mágicas que nos protegen y alejan del digimundo son aquellos puros de alma llamados por mí. –El chico asintió sin entender muy bien las palabras que el ángel digimon pronunciaba. –Mi nombre es Anubismon. Yo fui el primer digimon creado por las cuatro bestias sagradas que existen desde que este mundo no era más que datos sin forma. Mi tarea es separar lo bueno de lo malo. Yo juzgo quien renace en el pueblo del origen y condenó a quien pasará eternamente al área oscura.

Aquel comentario lo arrastró a la realidad muy bruscamente.

**TK**: (Sorprendido) ¿Entonces qué hago yo aquí?

¿Acaso él estaba muerto y Anubismon debía juzgarlo?

**Anubismon**: Yo te llamé, TK Takaishi. Tengo algo que darte. Es algo que ha estado aquí desde siempre, pero solo puede ser quitado por la esperanza humana… sígueme.

El digimon sagrado comenzó a volar, alejándose con su brillo y TK se quedó allí parado por unos momentos pensando si de verdad estaba muerto o no, hasta que Patamon le tomó de los cabellos y tironeó de ellos suavemente indicándole que debía seguirla.

El muchacho apuró el paso hasta alcanzar al ángel luminoso, a medida que avanzaba todos los digimons allí presentes inclinaban sus cabezas o hacían reverencias un poco más exageradas. Anubismon lo esperó unos momentos sin voltearse a verlo, y cuando TK frenó detrás de ella comenzaron de nuevo a andar, muy lentamente.

Anubismon caminaba delante, guiándolo y cegándolo con su luz dorada, a TK le dio la impresión de que lo que el digimon pretendía hacer era impedir que él vea a su alrededor, tal vez aquel lugar era demasiado privado como para que uno se pasee muy campante por sus caminos.

Patamon seguía aferrado a los cabellos de su compañero con toda la fuerza que le permitía tener su pequeño cuerpo, el pobre sentía que se caería de la cabeza de TK si seguía mirando tan de cerca esa esplendorosa luz.

Anubismon se detuvo y se hizo a un lado. Al principio TK y Patamon estaban tan deslumbrados que les costó visualizar lo que se suponía que debían estar observando. Pero al cabo de unos instantes, cuando sus vistas se acomodaron un poco, notaron una escalera dorada que ascendía a través de las nubes, ella le hizo señas de que subiera, pero los pies de TK no respondían.

Estaba muerto… ¿Iba a subir al cielo? ¿Era eso? ¿De verdad había dejado de vivir? Pues… si su muerte había sido eso, se alegraba de que no le hubiera dolido nada.

El ángel femenino le dio un pequeño empujoncito con su mano izquierda para animarlo a seguir adelante. El muchacho levantó un pie con cuidado y lo apoyó en uno de los cientos escalones de oro sólido, lo mismo hizo con el otro pie y de a poco fue subiendo, escalón por escalón.

Aquellos escalones eran enormes, como si fueran diseñados para que una multitud de personas pasaran por ellos al mismo tiempo, eran suaves y lisos, de un intenso color dorado en el que TK se perdía al fijar su mirada.

Al llegar a las nubes, el compañero de Patamon se asustó un poco. ¿Podría respirar si pasaba más allá de las nubes? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Anubismon subía detrás de ellos y volvió a darle un empujoncito con su mano izquierda diciéndole que no tuviera miedo de seguir subiendo.

Él continuó entonces, armándose de valor, pisando escalón por escalón, con mucho cuidado acercándose más y más a su meta desconocida. La sensación de traspasar las nubes era más que estupenda. Al ser vapor de agua, cuando se ponía en contacto con la piel de TK, las nubes se volvían gotas de agua que rodaban por su rostro y sus brazos.

Cuando el campo de nubes se dispersó TK se encontró empapado de los pies a la cabeza y Patamon había cambiado su lugar de refugio, ahora estaba en los brazos de su compañero, como si fuera un bebé sufriendo mucho frío.

La escalera, sin embargo, seguía subiendo y cada vez al joven se le acumulaban más dudas en su mente que Anubismon debía aclararle al llegar al supuesto lugar del que ella le había hablado.

La escalera llegó a su fin. Terminaba en una gran nube, blanca y esponjosa. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que él debía hacer?

Anubismon se adelantó, volando y pisó la nube con gran confianza. Era firme, aunque no lo parecía. TK la siguió y él tampoco cayó, era sorprendente que una nube que se deshacía al contacto con su piel resista su peso, ¿Pararse sobre una nube? ¿Cómo era posible todo esto?

**Anubismon**: (Esbozando una sonrisa encantadora) Sucede que esto no es una nube, este no es el cielo, TK Takaishi, y estas _nubes_ que ves aquí son lo que tú quieras que sean, mientras no sea algo malo. –El muchacho sonrió, ese era el sitio más bello que había visto en su vida. Lo primero que pensó fue, aunque parezca extraño, en un avión y entonces una nube, a su lado, tomó la forma que TK había pensado y salió volando lejos, Anubismon volvió a sonreír y continuó diciendo: -Mira allí a lo lejos y dime, ¿Qué ves?

TK miró donde Anubismon le señalaba y al principio no encontró nada que no fueran _nubes_ espesas, pero si miraba con más detenimiento, se alcanzaba a notar que muy lejos de donde él estaba, las nubes falsas se unían formando algo similar a una casita en ruinas.

En realidad, no era una casa, solamente tenía un suelo firme y tres paredes… agudizando la vista, encontró que el suelo tenía algo encima, como un mueble del que sobresalía una punta dorada.

No. Estaba equivocado. Si se acercaba podía ver claramente que aquello no era un mueble, si no algo similar a un pedestal… y… la punta brillante, si uno se aproximaba… eso era… no, no podía ser… ¡Imposible!

TK no respondió a la pregunta de Anubismon, si no que se echó a correr entre las _nubes_ para examinar aún de más cerca. El chico no estaba muy convencido de lo que era aquello, tenía una leve sospecha de que se relacionaba con Patamon, pero no estaba seguro al cien por ciento.

Al llegar allí comprendió que tenía razón. Aquella cosa puntiaguda y brillante… era un digiegg dorado. Pero no era como los que ya conocían, él jamás había visto uno como ese, ¿o sí?

Tenía un ala dorada y un símbolo extraño que ni siquiera Patamon había visto anteriormente.

**Anubismon**: Este no es como los demás digieggs, TK Takaishi, tómalo. –TK se acercó cauteloso a donde estaba el digiegg dorado, colocó sus manos alrededor del frío material y con facilidad lo despegó del pedestal donde yacía hacía ya muchos siglos. –Este, es el digiegg del Destino, y es tan único e inigualable que reconoce a un solo dueño. La esperanza naciente es la única que puede utilizarlo… Pero cuando todos los poderes compañeros estén reunidos, gracias a la luz dorada del digiegg del Destino sucederán cosas maravillosas.

**Patamon**: (Curioso) ¿Esa es una predicción?

Anubismon asintió.

**TK**: ¿Por qué no me diste esto antes, Anubismon? Tal vez podríamos haber hecho mejores cosas.

Lo dijo pensando en Daemon, en la muerte de Etsumon y bueno en realidad muy en el fondo de sí mismo pensaba que en su primera aventura este digiegg también podría haberles ayudado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la respuesta rápida de Anubismon.

**Anubismon**: Las cosas suceden cuando deben suceder porque deben suceder, y de nada sirve lamentarse.

No era una frase que respondiera a su pregunta, sino todo lo contrario.

**TK**: (Confundido) ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué solo pueden venir aquí los llamados?

Patamon se removió con inquietud en la cabeza de su Tamer.

**Anubismon**: (Cortando las preguntas) Este es el lugar más puro y sagrado que existe en el mundo digital, tanto que no puede ser contaminado con pensamientos del otro lado, porque podría desequilibrarse. Esto es todo lo que tengo permitido decirte, TK Takaishi, pero recuerda cada una de mis palabras, nos veremos cuando el tiempo decida qué debemos hacerlo y, solo si debemos vernos.

Y con un batir de sus alas doradas, el lugar celestial desapareció esfumándose poco a poco, las nubes falsas fueron dispersándose con lentitud regresando a TK y a Patamon al bosque donde antes habían estado, sin dejar rastros de aquel especial y luminoso sitio repleto de seres divinos.

Lo único que afirmaba que el estuvo allí, las únicas pruebas que le quedaban, eran su memoria y su D-Terminal, que ahora poseía un digiegg extra.

**Yolei**: ¡TK! ¡TK! ¡TK!

El niño escondió sobresaltado su D-Terminal para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

De todo lo que podría suceder en el digimundo, sucedió _eso_…

Yolei corría muy deprisa hacia él, seguida de Hawkmon, dos digimons: uno era un Tapirmon, lo recordaba porque un digimon de esa especie les había servido el año anterior una riquísima sopa china junto a un Digitamamon, y otro que jamás en la vida había visto, después se acercaron a él dos personas cuyas caras no reconoció hasta que los tuvo frente a frente. Lena y Shin Fumihiko, sus amigos de la infancia le devolvían la mirada sonriendo, ¿Qué sucedió allí?

**TK**: Yolei… ¿Qué…?

La muchacha sonrió y le explicó a un curioso y confundido TK lo que sucedía. Le dijo que ella se había separado de los demás justo después de que él se marchara, que intentó encontrarlo pero no lo logró hasta ese momento, le comentó que se encontró con los FumaRico y que los tres decidieron buscar al resto del grupo.

Lena le comentó como había llegado allí y su hermano hizo lo mismo pero resumiendo todos los detalles. TK aceptó la noticia tan feliz y fácilmente que parecía que lo sospechaba desde que era un bebé. Aunque una parte de él daría lo que fuera porque esto no estuviese sucediendo. Él quería mucho a los Fumihiko pero… en esos momentos lo que menos quería era que Lena estuviera vagabundeando con él en el digimundo.

**Shin**: (Pensativo) Si me hubieras hablado de Patamon o del digimundo cuando éramos niños, la historia sería muy diferente, ¿No crees? Pero después de las vacaciones de verano, lo único que sabías decir era: Tai me dijo…, Sora piensa…, Kari y yo…, Mi hermano cree…, Joe me enseñó…, Izzy opina…, Mimi me contó…, Kari esto, Kari lo otro y blah, blah, blah.

TK asintió un tanto sonrojado, su amigo llevaba la razón en todo lo que decía.

A veces le sucedían esos aprietos en los que casi abre la boca y dice algo acerca de los digimons o el digimundo y terminaba poniendo la excusa del campamento de verano de la escuela primaria de Odaiba.

Por otro lado, si él le hubiera contado a Shin acerca de todas sus aventuras, además de romper la promesa que se hicieron los ocho, la segunda vez habría sido muy diferente a la que tuvieron y tal vez ahora mismo estarían todos juntos, ya que TK pasaría más tiempo con Lena que con Kari, y Davis no estaría tan celoso.

Sonrió al recordar la última noche que pasaron todos juntos, Davis celoso y él con Kari.

"¡Qué recuerdos!" pensó tristemente para sí mismo. Sí, recuerdos, solamente recuerdos. Porque nada de lo que imaginó ese día sucedería. Era triste, tal vez Lena y Shin solo habían llegado al digimundo para hacer que él no se sintiera solo, para sentirse querido y para tener amigos de verdad. Como cuando eran chicos. Tal vez, de ahora en más, las cosas serían como deberían haber sido y no como él quería que fueran.

**TK**: (Recordando las palabras de Anubismon) Las cosas suceden cuando deben suceder porque deben suceder, y de nada sirve lamentarse.

Patamon sonrió, era posible que su compañero haya entendido el doble sentido que TK le dio a ese comentario. El digimon celestial tenía razón. A TK le habría gustado mucho aclarar con ella todas sus dudas, como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué _ese_ digiegg le pertenecía a él? ¿Eso quería decir que él conocía el destino? ¿El destino de quién? ¿De sus amigos? ¿De sus enemigos? Y Anubismon no le había dado ninguna respuesta válida a todas esas preguntas silenciosas, pero… de nada servía lamentarse.

**Lena**: (Sonriendo espléndidamente) Me alegra volver a verte, TK.

Él la miró sin verla en realidad.

**TK**: (Desatento) ¿Qué? Ah… sí. También te extrañe, Lena.

A ella le preocupó su respuesta, ¿Por qué? Yolei tenía dos conclusiones, podía ser por sus sentimientos o porque de verdad creía que al chico le pasaba algo extraño.

**Lena**: ¿Te sientes bien?

TK asintió distraídamente, en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía, ver a Lena allí le traía tan buenos recuerdos. Con Lena renacía toda la alegría que ella le había regalado, pero… también la tristeza que sentía antes de conocerla.

Eso lo distraía, por años había sido solo Kari quien le importaba, pero cuando se mudó a Odaiba el año anterior, comenzó a extrañar a su gran amiga… y cuando volvió a verla, esa tarde en el campo de football soccer… esa amistad que él tanto se había esforzado por ocultar ante Kari, nació de la tierra como si fuera una flor en primavera… y hoy, Lena estaba de pie frente a él, en el digimundo, con su compañero digimon, con su D-3 celeste, sonriéndole amablemente, mientras Kari está con Davis muy lejos suyo, en el pueblo del origen.

El muchacho suspiró. Y de la nada una idea se le cruzó por la mente como un rayo y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos enormemente. ¡Qué estúpidos habían sido!

Durante el partido ocurrieron tres hechos muy importantes: su reencuentro con Lena, el digimon de las gradas y un D-3 de colores.

Davis, por primera vez en la vida, decía la verdad. Él había visto al digimon de Lena o al de Shin en las gradas del campo de football y Nat… ella había encontrado el D-3 después de toparse con Shin Fumihiko…

**TK**: (Riendo) Shin… tu D-3… ¿Cómo es?

El muchacho le tendió a TK lo que él quería ver. El D-3 de colores que tantas interrogantes les había dejado.

TK sonrió. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquella situación le agradaba muy poco. Pero no sería bueno decir todo lo que en realidad estaba pensando. Porque… si analizaban con detenimiento la versión que Shin Fumihiko contaba era tan creíble como no lo era.

Por dos motivos: Primero, era creíble porque todos los hechos que Shin contaba coincidían a la perfección con los que ellos conocían así como también las fechas, como ejemplo estaba la historia de Ken. Pero eso los llevaba a pensar en el segundo motivo, el motivo por el cual no era creíble su historia, Ken jamás les había comentado acerca de que alguien lo estuviera protegiendo.

Además, Gennai supuestamente conoce a Shin y a su amigo, pero ni él ni Nat se dignaron a hablar de ellos. Entonces… ¿Qué debían creer? ¿Qué Shin mentía? No. Él era su amigo de toda la vida, ¿Por qué le mentiría? Entonces… ¿Nat los había estado engañando todo este tiempo? No. No podía desconfiar de la chica que salvó a Angemon de la oscuridad, pero… ¿Cuál de las dos historias era la real? ¿O las dos eran reales?

Nat les habría contado acerca de Shin y su amigo, además ella no sabía a quién pertenecía el D-3 de colores así que definitivamente ella no conoce a Shin como digielegido.

Y Shin, él sabía acerca de la primera niña elegida, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se tratara de Natsuki.

Luego estaba el mejor amigo de Shin, ese tal Ryo Akiyama. ¿Quién era? Nada explicaba su llegada al digimundo y el único que parecía conocerlo era Shin, además, Lena decía que desde que se mudo de la ciudad nadie había sabido nada acerca de él. ¿Dónde estaba?

Otro punto interesante era el emblema de Shin, que era tan raro como su D-3, lleno de colores, los colores que según una vieja teoría de TK representaban sus dones. El chico se rió de nuevo ante aquel recuerdo, pero luego volvió a la realidad.

Toda esta confusión significaba algo. Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde estaba Gennai? ¿Por qué ese viejo no aparecía cuando se lo necesitaba?

Pronto, después de convencer a TK de volver con los demás, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se suponía que estaba el puente conector con la región montañosa.

Yolei sonrió. Ella extrañaba mucho a Ken. Sin embargo, no todos tenían la misma expresión: TK no quería encontrarse con Kari. Después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados… él no estaba ni un poquito preparado para verla feliz junto a Davis. Y si por algún milagro, ella y Davis todavía no conseguían llevarse perfectamente, él no quería que Kari pensara que la había olvidado ahora que Lena apareció en el digimundo.

La cabeza de todos estaba dando vueltas en asuntos completamente diferentes, pero cada uno estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que ninguno notó como poco a poco iban cayendo en la trampa de un extraño digimon rosado.

**Patamon**: Huele extraño, ¿No lo sientes, TK?

El niño se frenó unos momentos, la verdad era que no olía nada extraño, pero una sensación horrible le revolvía el estomago. Solo le ocurría eso cuando algo muy feo sucedería, la primera vez fue cuando Angemon murió, la segunda fue cuando Miotysmon regresó a la vida, la tercera fue al ver pasar a Piedmon a través de la puerta del destino, la cuarta fue cuando Kari fue llevada hacia las profundidades de mundo del mar oscuro, la quinta cuando Angemon y Angewomon fueron poseídos y ahora… ¿Por qué tenía esa horrible sensación? ¿Qué sucedería?

Lena se detuvo con él, parecía que lo hacía apropósito. El chico necesitaba pensar y ella estropeaba todo. No, no estaba bien pensar así. Ella no tenía la culpa de confundirlo ¿O sí?

Los pensamientos de TK, mezclados con vagos recuerdos de la primaria no dejaron de dar vueltas ni un segundo.

**Lena**: ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

TK volvió a asentir mientras sonreía ligeramente. No estaba mintiendo porque… él no se sentía mal, simplemente se encontraba un tanto confundido. Bien, pero confundido. Tal vez un poco perdido, seguramente era la necesidad de tener una luz guía. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, asustando a Patamon.

El chico se disculpó con su compañero pero después de eso, Patamon decidió volar. Esa decisión implicaba que todos bajaran la velocidad, ya que por alguna extraña razón, el digimon de TK era más lento volando que caminando.

Los pasos de todos se volvieron pesados y monótonos, rápidamente se cansaron de tanto andar y… no habían estado avanzando mucho. Yolei se sentó exhausta en las raíces de un árbol y de uno en uno todos le fueron haciendo compañía.

Hawkmon estiró sus alas y recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de su compañera. Dorugamon cayó sentado en el césped, Tapirmon se acomodó como un bebé en los brazos de su madre Y Patamon regresó a su lugar de siempre, la cabeza de TK.

El viento sopló fuerte, con tanta violencia que daba la sensación de que los árboles se caerían, pero ninguno de ellos se movió del lugar donde estaba.

Aunque todos cerraran los ojos, sus mentes seguían divagando en un remolino de viejos momentos vividos. Yolei, por supuesto, no pensaba en otra cosa que en volver a ver a Ken. Shin pensaba inexplicablemente en su encuentro con Nat en el campo de football de la escuela primaria de Odaiba. Lena recordaba muchas escenas de su pasado cuando apenas conocía al chico que ahora estaba a su lado. TK no pensaba cosas buenas, en su mente, las peores despedidas por las que tuvo que pasar atravesaban su cabeza sin dejarlo en paz ni un segundo, desde la separación de sus padres hasta su separación con Kari, ese tipo de cosas que no pueden revertirse aunque él quisiera.

Pero en realidad no era tiempo de sentarse a recordar nada, ellos debían seguir su camino, llegar al puente, cruzarlo y buscar una entrada desde las montañas hasta la ciudad del renacimiento. Si no lo hacían con rapidez es muy probable que sus amigos ya hayan encontrado el digihuevo de Etsumon y estén marchando en otra dirección para encontrarse con Daemon.

Y pensándolo bien… ¿Cómo llegarían con Daemon?

Perfecto. Ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo buscar a ese digimon malvado, entonces… ¿Qué harían? ¡Estarían perdidos! Por supuesto que Kari y Ken sabrían como entrar, de una forma u otra ellos están conectados con ese mundo raro, pero… ¿Y ellos? ¿Cómo llegarían con Daemon si lo más probable es que la relación de TK y Kari se haya roto ahora que están separados?

No había más vueltas que dar, debían apurar el paso y llegar ahora mismo al pueblo del origen, así se encontrarían con sus amigos. Ellos seguramente ya están buscando, entre todos esos digihuevos de colores, el que pertenece a Etsumon.

Yolei se puso en pie decidida.

**Yolei**: (Con voz autoritaria) Debemos llegar al puente rápido, nuestros amigos ya deben encontrarse en el pueblo del renacimiento.

TK recordó entonces a Anubismon, ¿Qué pasaba si el ángel femenino no dejaba a Etsumon renacer? Se estremeció ante aquella suposición, pero estaba equivocado. Un digimon que dio la vida para salvar el digimundo tiene derecho de volver a la vida.

Lena abrió los ojos escandalizada, ¿Qué le ocurría?

La chica comenzó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles, lo único que se rescataba era: no… e…u… torna… corr… ¡Ahhhhh!

Yolei perdió la paciencia y la tomó por los hombros gritándole "¡Habla bien!" mientras la zarandeaba violentamente, el mayor de los Fumihiko intentaba salvar a su hermana de las manos de la loca de Yolei, pero ella estaba tan enojada porque Lena no se hacía entender que no quería soltarla.

TK, por su parte, trató de averiguar qué era lo que tanto miedo le había causado a su amiga de la infancia. Y escudriñando a lo lejos, podía notar que el viento, que soplaba con mucha fuerza, formaba detrás de los árboles más grandes un… Tornado. ¡Un Tornado!

El niño le gritó a Yolei lo que sucedía y la muchacha lanzó un grito de terror mientras salía corriendo, Shin, TK y Lena no tardaron en perseguirla con sus compañeros colgados de sus brazos.

En todas las aventuras que ellos habían tenido allí, nunca, pero nunca tuvieron que escapar de un tornado, ¿Qué era lo que causaba aquel cambio meteorológico tan extraño? ¿Por este motivo TK tenía esa horrible sensación en el estomago?

Hawkmon comenzó su retirada volando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que volando iba con más lentitud, ya que el aire estaba siendo absorbido por el tornado que muy rápidamente se les acercaba por detrás. ¿Qué sucedería si este fenómeno los arrastraba dentro? No vivirían para contarlo, ¿A qué no?

Siguieron corriendo para salvar sus vidas, pero el gigantesco torbellino parecía perseguirlos. Los digimons gritaban que nunca antes vieron un fenómeno climatológico en su mundo, en realidad, ni siquiera llueve allí.

Todos corrieron desesperadamente por un largo rato, pero Yolei no estaba hecha para corridas tan largas y tuvo que parar a descansar, apoyándose en un gran árbol. Se dio vuelta para analizar la situación y… el tornado había desaparecido.

**Yolei**: (Gritando monstruosamente) ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Ante aquel grito que venía acompañado de una gran variedad de palabras que no se pueden repetir, hizo que todos se dieran vuelta y notaran con alegría como el tornado que los había estado persiguiendo desapareció.

**Lena**: ¡Al fin! Yo ya me estaba cansando. –Yolei la miró con cara de pocos amigos gritándole algo así como: "¡No es normal que semejante cosa desaparezca así como así!" –Pero desapareció, deberíamos ver el lado positivo de las cosas, ¿No crees?

Pero entonces Lena enmudeció. Porque ya no estaban solo, y detrás de un árbol de manzanas de carne un gran digimon de color rosado los observaba malicioso.

Shin se acercó a su hermana menor con un dejo de preocupación, se colocó delante de ella protegiéndola, porque el digimon desconocido solo fijo su vista en Lena, como si los demás no le importaran. TK también se percató de ello, tomó su D-3 y se situó delante de Yolei y de los hermanos, estando alerta ante cualquier movimiento del anónimo digimon.

Sin embargo, el rosado digimon caminó silencioso y cauteloso hasta donde estaban los cuatro digielegidos y sus digimons. Sin decir una sola palabra, sonrió a TK, que era el más tenso de los cuatro y lo observó un largo rato.

El digimon era horrendo, su cabeza tenía forma ovalada, era alto y rosado, sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros, sus patas muy largas y grandes, igual que sus manos. Entonces el niño percibió un pequeño detallito, aquel extraño tenía cuchillas enormes en lugar de manos, y con eso seguramente podía cortar sin esfuerzo uno de esos enormes árboles.

TK apretó con todas sus fuerzas el D-3, el digimon de las cuchillas comprendió que no le estaba dando mucha confianza a TK, entonces dejó de mirarlo.

**X**: Mi nombre es Kyukimon. –Su voz sonaba dulce y tranquilizadora, cosa que relajó un poco a Shin y a Lena. –Lamento haber estado vigilándolos, Kyu. Sucede que sé quienes son ustedes, Kyu. Y tengo una misión que cumplir con ustedes, Kyu.

Yolei y TK compartieron una mirada dudosa, pero los hermanos Fumihiko, que son ingenuos en relación a los digimons oscuros, le creyeron cada una de sus palabras y entraron en confianza con el digimon muy deprisa.

**Yolei**: (Con cautela para que el digimon no piense que no le creía) ¿Y cual es tu misión?

El digimon la miró fijamente

**Kyukimon**: Proteger.

Lo dijo sin dudar un solo segundo, "Proteger". ¿A que se refería? ¿De verdad debía protegerlos? TK no podía confiar en él, algo en su mirada le hacía juzgarlo, y Patamon parecía pensar igual.

**TK**: Lo siento, pero no entiendo… ¿Proteger qué?

Ahora el digimon rosado lo miraba solo a él. Sus ojos negros eran penetrantes.

**Kyukimon**: (Sonriendo inocentemente) Proteger todo lo que yo crea que es mejor para este digimundo, Kyu.

Lena llamó su atención y el digimon clavó sus fríos e hipnotizantes ojos en ella.

**Lena**: (Sonriéndole también) Tengo que admitir que antes me dabas un poco de miedo, pero ahora que conozco tus intenciones, sé no puedes ser malo. Nosotros también protegemos lo que es bueno para este mundo ¿Sabes?

"Incrédula. No me fío de este." Pensó Yolei.

El digimon rosado le devolvió la sonrisa a Lena.

**Shin**: (Pensativo) Tú debes conocer mucho mejor que nosotros esta nueva versión del digimundo. ¿Quieres decirnos si vamos por el camino correcto? Nosotros nos dirigimos a la ciudad del renacimiento.

"Idiota. No le digas nuestros planes al enemigo." Pensó Yolei. Pero era inútil, la telepatía no funciona.

**Kyukimon**: Yo los guiaré desde aquí… Kyu.

El ofrecimiento del digimon hizo que Yolei y TK entrecerraran los ojos recelando.

"Mantente alerta" le dijo el chico a Yolei en un susurro apenas audible.

No sería bueno que Kyukimon notara que ellos no le creían, así que debían fingir ser tan estúpidos como los Fumihiko.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte, Kyukimon iba adelante, Lena había enganchado su brazo en el del digimon, como si fueran dos pequeños niños, amigos desde que estaban en la panza de su mamá.

Tapirmon caminaba un poco más atrás de ellos dos, estaba un tanto celoso del nuevo amigo de su compañera, pero intentaba disimularlo charlando animadamente con Hawkmon y Dorumon.

Shin caminaba muy campante con los brazos flexionados detrás de su cabeza.

Pero TK y Yolei iban cerrando la marcha con aspecto intranquilo.

Patamon estaba tan paranoico como su compañero e iba en la cabeza de este, tomándole los cabellos con bastante fuerza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ese nuevo compañero que ahora debían respetar.

A TK, sin embargo, no dejaba de sonarle en su cabeza esa frase tan alarmante que pronunció el digimon rosado: "Proteger todo lo que yo crea que es mejor para este digimundo." ¿Qué era para ese digimon lo mejor?

El camino se hizo tan pesado como cuando estaban solos, pero no hubo ni rastros de que el tornado hubiera seguido incomprensiblemente otro camino. ¿Qué había sucedido con ese torbellino de tierra y césped? ¿Simplemente se esfumó? Las cosas no se desvanecen mágicamente en el aire, y menos en ese lugar. Tenía que haber una explicación para eso.

Y con todas esas preguntas sin respuesta dándole vueltas en la cabeza, Yolei no notó lo que en verdad sucedía, hasta que a lo lejos divisó dos digimons extremadamente enormes.

**Yolei**: (Gritando) ¡Maldito! ¡Nos has traído a donde están Minotauromon y Centarumon! ¡Eres un falso! ¡Aléjate de él Lena!

Yolei tenía razón, esas dos figuras enormes que se veían a lo lejos eran los dos digimons que les trajeron un par de complicaciones en el camino para encontrarse con TK.

Lena se apartó violentamente de Kyukimon y tomó a Tapirmon en sus brazos, mientras su hermano daba un paso adelante haciéndose el valiente y reconociendo que él tuvo parte de la culpa. Yolei casi saltaba de alegría al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero TK no dejó de observar cada una de las reacciones de ese digimon.

**Kyukimon**: (Con voz duce y casi sentimental) No, Kyu. Minotauromon y Centarumon son buenos amigos, Kyu. Lo que sucede es que Deamon los había estado controlando. Yo me los encontré confundidos en esta parte del bosque y los he ayudado, Kyu. Los llevé con nuestro líder y él los ha vuelto normales, Kyu.

Los niños y sus digimons pasaron tranquilamente cerca de los dos digimons ultra y ninguno de los dos pareció querer golpearlos… ¿El digimon rosado decía la verdad?

Yolei debatía si creerle o no, pero TK estaba seguro de que mentía. Las únicas con los poderes necesarios para sacar la oscuridad de los cuerpos eran Mistycmon y Natsuki Gennai. Ninguna de ellas dos lideraba un grupo de digimons de nivel ultra así que nada explicaba la versión que Kyukimon contaba.

**TK**: ¿Quién es tu líder? -El niño ni siquiera se preocupó en sonar amable, lanzó la pregunta como una bomba y el digimon se sintió un poco lastimado con esa falta de confianza. Pero no le respondió. Siguió guiando a Lena y a Shin a un sitio desconocido. -¿Quién es tu líder? –Repitió el muchacho con mera paciencia, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Entonces se plantó a mitad de camino y dijo: -No me moveré de aquí hasta que me respondas.

**Kyukimon**: Entonces no te muevas, Kyu. Yo no tengo por qué decirte quien es mi líder. Además, no lo tengo permitido, Kyu.

TK hizo un gesto extraño y se sentó en el frío suelo de tierra. Patamon se acomodó a su lado y lo mismo hicieron Yolei y Hawkmon.

**Lena**: (Escandalizada) ¿Qué pasó contigo TK? Creí que eras buena persona, que no juzgabas a los demás. –Y con un tono de voz punzante agregó cruzándose de brazos: -Parece que tus nuevos amigos te han cambiado.

TK la miro un poco dolido por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba Lena de él, qué se había vuelto un mediocre y qué cambió su personalidad para poder agradarle a otra persona?

El chico también se cruzó de brazos y no se movió de donde estaba. Esa no era una actitud muy madura, pero no iba a seguir su camino con un traidor allí, estaba hablando por supuesto del digimon llamado Kyukimon.

Shin, por otra parte, se sentó junto a Yolei y parecía que tampoco iba a moverse. Lena fulminó a su hermano con la mirada comenzó a mover su pie con frustración. Tapirmon se sentó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Dorumon.

**Lena**: (Lastimosa) Estoy sola entonces.

La colorada volvió a tomar el brazo del digimon rosado y ambos se alejaron por el bosque.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos allí sentados sin decir ni una sola palabra. TK se paró sin previo aviso y entró a caminar mientras reía.

**Yolei**: ¿Te sucede algo?

**TK**: (Aún riendo) A estas alturas Lena ya debió haberse dado cuenta de que está equivocada, voy a buscarla antes de que algo malo le suceda.

…

**Lena**: (Enfadada) Qué testarudos son todos, ¿No crees, Kyukimon? Mira que no confiar en ti. Porque… ¿Eres bueno verdad?

El digimon sonrió

**Kyukimon**: Yo creo que hago lo correcto.

Ella rió algo nerviosa ahora.

**Lena**: (Dudando) Claro. –Los dos siguieron adentrándose en el bosque que cada vez estaba más y más oscuro. -¿Qué me puedes contar acerca de tu misión o de tus amigos?

El digimon rosado se encogió de hombros.

**Kyukimon**: No tengo necesidad de amigos. –Lena arrugó el entrecejo. –Los amigos son traicioneros, por eso solo considero a los demás como compañeros de rutina.

Lena intentó reír, pero no le salió bien. Ahora estaba nerviosa y desprotegida.

Tapirmon, Shin y TK la habían abandonado. Bueno, entonces… esa debía ser una señal de que ya era hora de independizarse.

Poco a poco comenzó a extrañarlos, tal vez no había hecho bien al seguir sola con ese digimon que apenas conocía.

Su nuevo compañero se detuvo de golpe en un rellano del bosque que estaba desierto. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Lena a los ojos y ya no tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios finos.

**Kyukimon**: (Con un tono extraño en la voz) Llegó la hora de la verdad, niña. –Lena inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha dándole a entender, en un intento de mostrar despreocupación, que no sabía de que estaba hablando. –Eres el único poder que queda que aún no ha sido descubierto. ¡Y será mío!

**Lena**: (Riendo nerviosa) ¿De que hablas Kyukimon? ¿Qué poder?

El digimon transformó su rostro en la viva cara del diablo.

**Kyukimon**: ¡Dámelo o te juro que no volverás a sonreír!

A ella comenzó a temblarle la voz. No podía creer que había sido tan estúpida.

**Lena**: No sé de qué estas hablando. ¡Explícate!

Kyukimon no dijo más, lo que sucedió ahora fue rarísimo: el digimon rosado comenzó a girar descontroladamente creando… un tornado.

Entonces, todos tenían razón, ese tornado si los estaba persiguiendo. Bueno, en realidad a ella. Aquel digimon era el que causaba todo ese desastre, porque quería poseer el poder de Lena. ¿Qué poder?

El ataque de Kyukimon se acercaba violentamente a donde ella se encontraba y la mejor opción que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo. Pronto el digimon la encerró contra un gran árbol gritándole algo así como que "La alegría jamás brillaría si él estaba vivo". Lena no entendió ni una sola palabra, pero entonces… del cielo caía lentamente una pequeña lucecita azul.

**Pegasusmon**: ¡Lluvia de agujas!

El digimon de TK lanzó varios cabellos de su crin a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo, que impactaron en Kyukimon a modo de agujas.

**Lena**: ¡TK!

El niño corrió a su lado y tironeó de su brazo indicándole que debían irse, que Pegasusmon podría batallar solo. Pero la muchacha no se movía.

**TK**: ¿Estás bien?

La chica no lo escuchó, estaba concentrada viendo como la lucecita azul que caía del cielo volaba hacia ella con lentitud.

**Lena**: ¿Qué es esto?

**TK**: (Observando como la lucecita tomaba forma rectangular y se dejaba caer en manos de Lena) Es… pero… ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

Lena hizo caso omiso ante aquel comentario y aferró aquella pequeña cosa en su mano mientras salía del claro junto a TK.

Halsemon y Dorugamon se unieron a la lucha contra Kyukimon, que giraba creando torbellinos que cortaban todo a su paso.

Lena les pidió perdón a Tapirmon, a su hermano, a TK y a Yolei por no haberles creído y por haber sido tan tonta de caer en la trampa de Kyukimon. Tomó su D-3 celeste con fuerza y miró a su compañero, que como siempre, estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

**Tapirmon**: Tapirmon digivol a… Unimon.

El digimon de Lena salió a la carga despidiendo rayos de energía de color azul de su boca.

La mayoría de los ataques rebotaba al chocar contra el torbellino, como si ese fuera su escudo, entonces ya sabían que hacer.

Primero: esquivaron fácilmente al digimon hasta que este dejó de girar.

Segundo: Dorugamon le torció los brazos por la espalda impidiendo que girara de nuevo. Pero el digimon rosado no se rendiría y comenzó a hacer girar sus brazos tirando chucillos en todas direcciones, obligando al los niños a esconderse.

Tercero: Pegasusmon, Halsemon y Unimon atacaron a Kyukimon que atrapado en las patas de Dorugamon no podía hacer nada.

La cuarta parte del plan era dar el último golpe, derrotarlo. Pero ninguno lo hizo. Lo que sucedió fue que Unimon se apiadó de él.

**Unimon**: No podemos matarlo, seguramente él actúa así por obligación.

Yolei puso cara de pocos amigos, mientras Lena y Shin sonreían. TK sin embargo, sabía lo que tenían que hacer.

Ordenó a Pegasusmon que desdigievolucionara a Patamon y su compañero así lo hizo. Pero ahora TK hizo un movimiento algo extraño: le pidió a Patamon que volviera a digievolucionar, pero no con el digiegg de la esperanza.

**Patamon**: Patamon digivol a… Angemon. Angemon ultra digivol a… MagnaAngemon.

MagnaAngemon era lo que necesitaban ahora. Yolei entendió lo que sucedería y sonrió, era lo más justo.

**MagnaAngemon**: ¡Puerta del destino! –Con su enorme espada, el compañero del niño rubio, dibujó un gigantesco círculo que fue materializándose en una puerta de oro sólido. La puerta doble se abrió mientras giraba en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj. –Esta puerta te llevará a donde merezcas ir. Este es tu destino.

Dicho eso, la puerta absorbió a Kyukimon y se cerró sin dejar rastros de él. Y MagnaAngemon volvió a la normalidad.

**Lena**: ¿Dónde está?

**TK**: Nadie lo sabe, pero sea el lugar que sea, ese era su destino.

Lena derramó sin querer una lágrima. TK sonrió y la abrazó muy fuerte.

* * *

Les pido que no se olviden de lo leído en este capítulo y que lo tengan presente durante los próximos...

Espero que les haya gustado, no dejen de hacerme saber su opinión (Sea mala o buena) -Estaría encantada de oír (mejor dicho, leer) teorías, tal vez alguno de ustedes pueda adivinar el "Giro que tomará esta historia"

Hasta otro! :D


	23. Acertijos

Les contaré que esto, originalmente, no era un capítulo sino dos ya que tenía archivadas estas escenas adheridas a otros capítulos que ya publiqué…

* * *

**Acertijos**

**Davis**: ¿Nat? ¿Estas despierta?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero como le estaba dando la espalda a su amigo él no pudo notarlo.

**Nat**: (Después de una larga pausa) ¿Qué quieres?

Su tono de voz era bastante agresivo, comparado con otras veces. Ella estaba enojada, parecía que él jamás podría disculparse de todo lo malo que había hecho, porque volvía a meter la pata.

**Davis**: Lo siento, Nat. De verdad no quise tratarlos de esa manera, es que esto del cambio es complicado para mí, trata de entenderme…

Otro silencio.

**Nat**: (Suspirando) Lo siento, Dav. Pero debes calmarte ¿Sí? Todos sabemos que lo único que te importa es tener a Kari, pero trata de entender que no puedes ocupar el lugar de TK en este grupo. Deja de compararte con él, hay un solo TK y ese no eres tú. –Davis bajó la vista. –Y deja, por favor de menospreciarte, hay un solo Davis y ese no es él.

El goggle-boy volvió sus ojos a Nat.

**Davis**: (Sonriendo) Gracias por eso último. –Y con un tono quejoso, más típico de él agregó: -Pero eso ya no es así. He cambiado mi manera de pensar con respecto a Kari y a TK, te juro que ya no me importa que se quieran más de la cuanta. Es que… ahora que él ya no está aquí, no quedan esperanzas, Kari no es suficiente, y como líder tengo que hacerme cargo de eso.

Natsuki entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué creerle? En la última noche que pasaron todos juntos, la noche del encuentro con Cherrymon, Davis y ella habían charlado otra vez acerca de esos asuntos. Nat había creído que después de esa noche, él la había superado ya que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que jugaban en su contra. Pero al día que le siguió, prácticamente _echó_ a TK del grupo. Ahora decía que no le importaba la relación entre TK y Kari, ¿Qué haría por la mañana? ¿Buscar a TK y matarlo?

**Nat**: TK no está aquí por tu culpa, y tal vez es solo por eso que superaste el tema. Te sientes culpable, ¿Verdad?

Davis suspiró, su amiga no le creía.

Él podía entender que sería difícil que le creyeran de verdad ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo él estaba obsesionado con la hermana menor de Tai, pero eso era parte de su pasado y ahora él quería empezar desde cero, como lo había hecho Ken. La gente cambia.

**Davis**: Solo quería que sepas que me arrepiento de no haberte oído la primera vez que charlamos. Si no me crees en realidad no me importa, yo solo quería que sepas que lo siento mucho.

El muchacho se giró hasta darle la espalda y se durmió medio minuto después.

Nat no. Prefirió pensar. Davis realmente estaba arrepentido de alejar a TK, y seguramente también a Yolei, del grupo. Y con razón, porque sí que era su culpa.

Igualmente, por su parte estaba muy mal que se lo refregara en la cara todo el tiempo. Si él se arrepentía de corazón, ellos, como buenos amigos, no deberían recordarle todo lo malo que ha hecho en su vida.

Borrón y cuenta nueva.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto olvidar las malas actitudes de Davis? Tanto en la escuela como en el digimundo, tanto con ella como con su familia y amigos.

No le había costado nada con TK, y menos le costó con Kari, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy y Joe. ¿Por qué con Davis sí le costaba? Lo que habían hecho los ocho niños elegidos de su generación era aún peor de lo que Davis hacía, pero… no le costó perdonarlos, ni un poquito.

Se removió un poco, el suelo de la cueva era tan duro que le dolían las costillas si permanecía mucho tiempo en una sola posición.

**Gatomon**: (Susurrando) ¿Te dormiste, Nat?

La chica se sobresaltó.

**Nat**: (Sorprendida) ¡Estabas despierta, Gatomon!... ¿Oíste todo?

Gatomon asintió.

**Gatomon**: (Apresuradamente) Sí, pero no te preocupes. Yo… quería hablarte de Kari. –Natsuki se sorprendió aún más, ¿Gatomon quería hablar _con ella_ de Kari? ¿Por qué? –Es que ya no sé que hacer… este día se lo ha pasado diciéndome: "Pasado mañana será un día muy importante, ¿Sabes, Gatomon?" y yo no tengo idea de que es lo que sucederá pasado mañana. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Natsuki se encogió de hombros confundida. ¿Pasado mañana?

**Nat**: La verdad es que no tengo ni la más pálida idea, lo siento… pero de todas formas, ella no debería preocuparse por las fechas ya que cuando regresemos, el tiempo no habrá transcurrido en nuestro mundo y todavía sería el sábado del campamento. Por lo tanto viviremos de nuevo estos días, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

Gatomon asintió, pero seguía preocupada por Kari. ¿Por qué su compañera pensaba que ella sabría lo que sucedería? Pero por más que pensara, nada se le venía a la cabeza.

…

Al otro día, despertaron con el sol. Y salieron de la cueva con energías renovadas.

**Cody**: (Interesado) Oigan… ese gigantesco bloque de hielo no estaba allí antes, ¿O sí?

El niño señalaba un punto no tan lejano donde se encontraba un gran bloque puntiagudo de hielo que ocupaba la mitad del espacio que, anteriormente, estaba vacío.

**Ken**: Definitivamente no estaba allí.

Davis lanzó un puñetazo al aire.

**Davis**: (Molesto) ¡Malditos bloques de hielo que nos persiguen!

El muchacho caminó decidido hacia donde estaba ese enorme pedazo de hielo y lo pateó imprudentemente con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces el bloque se dividió en dos y se incorporó formando dos altas esculturas de hielo. Una tenía la forma de un Leomon y la otra tenía la forma de un Ogremon.

Davis retrocedió unos pasos y las esculturas cobraron vida.

**Nat**: ¡Por las esferas sagradas de Chinlonmon! ¡CORRAN!

El compañero de Cody empalideció.

**Armadillomon**: ¡Son IceLeomon y Hyogamon! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Los dos fueron los primeros en salir corriendo. Los demás necesitaron unos segundos más en entender el mensaje, pero cuando el Ogremon de hielo, llamado Hyogamon, les comenzó a arrojar violentamente pedazos de hielo puntiagudos, todos siguieron a sus amigos lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

**Davis**: (Gritando) ¡Sabía que no estaba loco!

Davis gritaba, pero de felicidad.

**Cody**: (Sin aliento) Lo sien-to Da-vis, por no cre-erte ant-es.

Corrían en la misma dirección, pero tan rápido que se dificultaba la capacidad de hablar y de escuchar, ya que los dos estaban muy concentrados en alejarse de allí.

**Davis**: (Entrecortadamente) No hay cui-da-do, Co-dy. Ahor-a ¡Apre-súr-ate!

La corrida fue muy intensa, y se vieron obligados a separarse para poder escapar.

Nat, Armadillomon y Ken corrieron en zigzag hacia adelante, Kari, Veemon y Cody corrieron hacia la derecha y Davis, Gatomon y Wormmon corrieron a la izquierda.

Al principio, Hyogamon perseguía al grupo de Ken, pero luego prefirió acorralar al equipo de Cody. IceLeomon, por su parte, no quitó su mirada asesina de Davis y lo siguió hasta acorralarlo contra una montaña de nieve.

Gatomon pegó un salto e intentó dañar a IceLeomon con su técnica "Golpe de Gato". Pero el digimon la empujó contra el suelo lastimándola. Lo mismo sucedió con Wormmon, y el pobre compañero de Ichijouji quedó tendido en el suelo, lamentándose no poder digievolucionar.

**IceLeomon**: ¡Puño congelado del Rey Bestia!

Davis se tiró al suelo helado, haciendo que el ataque del digimon golpeara contra la montaña de nieve. Entonces gateó, vergonzosamente, por debajo de su oponente.

El muchacho tomó en sus brazos a Wormmon y a Gatomon y echó a correr nuevamente. Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a caer la avalancha de nieve, producida por el ataque de IceLeomon.

El Leomon de hielo quedó sepultado en la nieve y Davis corría desesperadamente para que la avalancha no los alcanzara a ellos. Entonces divisó a Cody, Kari y Veemon que escapaban frente a él del Hyogamon.

**Davis**: ¡Amigos!

**Kari**: ¡Davis!

**Davis**: ¡Veemon, digievoluciona!

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… digivol aaa… digivol aaaa… ¡No funciona, Davis! ¡Todavía no he desayunado!

Davis lanzó una palabrota al cielo y siguió corriendo, se unió con sus compañeros, y ahora todos, incluyendo a Hyogamon, corrían de la avalancha sin preocuparse en atacarse.

**Armadillomon**: ¡Cody!

El niño suspiró un poco más calmado, pero ahora debía poner al tanto a su amigo, si se quedaba allí parado, la avalancha lo atraparía.

**Cody**: ¡Ahí estas Armadillomon! ¡Corre! ¡Cayó una avalancha!

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon armor digivol a… Digmon.

El digimon amarillento ocupó el lugar donde estaba Armadillomon al tiempo en que Nat y Ken llegaban a su lado, jadiando cansadamente.

**Cody**: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo lo lograste, Digmon? Todavía no hemos comido.

Los digidestinados corrieron al lado del compañero de Cody.

**Digmon**: Gran Grieta. -Los taladros que nacían del cuerpo de Digmon comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad y lograron separar el hielo de manera que la nieve cayera en la grieta hacia el agua que había debajo de ellos. –Es que Nat consiguió alimento para que pueda digievolucionar y salvarlos.

Un suspiro aliviado por parte de todos.

**Cody**: (Sonriéndole a Natsuki) Parece que nuestras deudas contigo seguirán aumentando y jamás acabarán.

La chica encogió los hombros.

**Nat**: Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿No es cierto?

Todos rieron aliviados, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Hyogamon se había salvado con ellos.

**Davis**: (Gritando) ¡Ay mamita mía! ¡Sálvame!

Y el muchacho salió corriendo nuevamente, sus amigos lo siguieron muy deprisa.

**Veemon**: Esto es culpa tuya, Davis, porque tú los pateaste.

**Hyogamon**: (Malicioso) Así que fue él quien nos despertó.

Todos frenaron de golpe.

Davis empalideció por demás. Hyogamon sonrió maléfico al líder de los digielegidos. Nat, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, Wormmon, Kari, Gatomon y Veemon se hicieron a un lado y Davis echó a correr, solo.

Los demás formaron una ronda en el hielo, mientras Natsuki repartía huevos de algún digimon ave prehistórica y unas raíces que recolectó entre viejos y desnudos árboles.

**Cody**: (Escandalizado) ¡Pero estos huevos son de un digimon!

A Nat se le escapó una risita, pero fue Gatomon quién respondió.

**Gatomon**: Es que los digimons nacemos de digihuevos, y no tenemos crías. Entonces las aves ponen huevos que no dan vida, es decir, para alimentarse.

El niño asintió.

**Cody**: Ya comprendo… pero, están crudos.

Nat sonrió divertida y gritó:

**Nat**: ¡Oye, Davis! ¡Préstame tus goggles! ¿Quieres?

Davis corría de una punta a la otra esquivando al molesto Hyogamon, mientras sus amigos pensaban en comida y descansaban tranquilos.

**Davis**: (Irónico) No se molesten en salvarme, ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Ella reprimió una risotada.

**Nat**: (Siguiéndole el juego) Ya sé que estás bien, por eso te pido los goggles.

El chico se quitó los goggles y al pasar por su lado se los tiró por la cabeza, Nat los atrapó y fritaron pacientemente cada uno de los huevos.

Los digimons fueron los primeros en saciarse, tal vez porque sus estómagos eran más pequeños, o tal vez porque engulleron bruscamente sus raciones. Y cuando todos terminaron el desayuno, empezaron a pensar en ayudar a Davis o no.

**Kari**: (Con un dejo de tristeza en la voz) Gatomon. Por favor.

Su compañera asintió.

**Gatomon**: Gatomon armor digivol a… Nefertimon.

Kari, con el semblante vacío, subió cuidadosamente al lomo de su compañera digimon y las dos volaron hasta donde se encontraba Davis.

El moreno, agradecido de ver a sus amigas, bajó la velocidad de su carrera y estiró el brazo pidiéndoles ayuda. Kari lo tomó de la mano y le ayudó a subir a Nefertimon.

El digimon de Kari los llevó de vuelta a donde se encontraban los demás y se dispuso a luchar contra Hyogamon.

Davis se colocó los goggles con enfado en la cabeza, cosa que hizo reír mucho a Natsuki.

**Nefertimon**: La maldición de la reina.

Los rayos del digimon egipcio dieron en el blanco, haciendo enojar aún más al Ogremon de hielo.

**Hyogamon**: Lanza de hielo.

Un pedazo de hielo puntiagudo salió disparado a toda velocidad de la mano del digimon, clavándose en una de las patas traseras de Nefertimon, haciendo que perdiera las fuerzas y volviera a su forma de campeón, Gatomon.

**Kari**: ¡NO! ¡GATOMON!

La muchacha corrió a donde se encontraba su compañera.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon digivol a… Ankylomon.

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… ExVeemon.

Los tres digimons se posicionaron en fila, protegiendo a sus dos amigas. A Hyogamon no le sería para nada difícil acabar con todos ellos.

Su ataque sorpresa era muy poderoso y algo que los niños elegidos ignoraban era que él no era un digimon con vida, si no uno creado y mejorado por Deamon. Entonces, esos niños se apiadarían de él y no lo mataría.

Él no tenía vida, pero podía quitársela a todos esos digimons camaradas.

Ninguno de los ataques que los digimons de los digielegidos hacían efecto, nada le hacía daño.

¿Por qué? Ellos se habían enfrentado a digimons mucho más poderosos que un Hyogamon, ¿Por qué sus ataques no daban resultado?

En ese momento, un enorme digimon negro, con dos pares de alas oscuras en la espalda y una especie extraña de armadura que envolvía su cuerpo apareció de la nada y atacó a Hyogamon con sus garras, hasta no dejar ningún rastro de él.

Kari, cerró los ojos, no le gustaba ver esas cosas.

**X**: (Con voz autoritaria) Suficiente, Cyberdramon.

Un muchacho de más o menos su edad apareció detrás de una montaña de nieve y con un D-3 negro con detalles azules lanzó una luz blanca, hacia el digimon negro, que se ató como una soga a su brazo, y tiró de él.

El digimon se calmó y relajó volviendo al lado del muchacho.

"Eso es una barbarie, no se puede tratar así de mal a un digimon." Pensó Cody.

**X**: Lo lamento, sé que ese era su oponente pero… -Una mirada lo distrajo, los ojos de un niño elegido que estaba allí le eran muy familiares, entonces sonrió. –Ichijouji…

…

**Xx**: ¡Por aquí sólo pasará quien resuelva mis acertijos!

El muchacho que los había salvado rió.

Según lo que dijo, su nombre era Ryo Akiyama, y él era un niño elegido desde hacía más o menos seis años. Él tenía once años y su compañero se llamaba Cyberdramon.

A Ken le parecían muy conocidos esos nombres. Pero desde que dejó de ser el _emperador de los digimons_, había estado sufriendo lagunas mentales que no le permitían reconocerlo.

Ryo le contó que había sido elegido junto con un amigo suyo, con la misión de protegerlo a él. Y también le dijo que él, Ryo, había sido el culpable de que la semilla de la oscuridad cayera y creciera en su cuerpo.

Cuando oyeron todo su relato, Nat resopló y dijo: "Ridículo. Sí así fuera, yo lo sabría. Eres un mentiroso." La acusación de Nat no pareció importarle al recién llegado. Entonces… ¿Qué creer? ¿A quién creerle? ¿A Nat? ¿A Ryo? Si las dos historias eran reales, ¿Por qué no eran iguales?

Un Mojyamon les gritó tantas veces el mensaje de los acertijos que los digidestinados se inquietaron. ¿Un acertijo? Se les hacía tarde y… ¡Debían resolver un acertijo!

**Davis**: ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo?

El digimon del tipo hielo puso cara de concentración

**Mojyamon**: (Recitando una frase previamente estudiada) Solo la gente sabia puede pasar hacia el terreno sagrado que hay al otro lado de mi puente.

Natsuki alzó una ceja.

**Nat**: (Confundida) ¿De qué hablas? Al otro lado se encuentra la región de las montañas.

El digimon asintió fríamente.

**Mojyamon**: (Testarudo) Tierra sagrada. Donde se encuentran los legendarios y sabios digimons que cuidan de que el pueblo del origen no se manche de nuevo con la oscuridad. Soy el protector de una de las entradas a la tierra sagrada y nadie pasará por aquí a menos que resuelva mis acertijos.

Cody resopló.

**Cody**: (Perdiendo la paciencia) ¿Podría ser tan amable de darnos el acertijo? Es que perdemos tiempo y necesitamos encontrar a un amigo.

El digimon de nieve cerró los ojos.

**Mojyamon**: (Hablando muy rápidamente) ¿Qué es lo que ha sido, que debe de ser, pero cuando lo sea ya no lo será?

Nadie entendió nada.

**Davis**: (Tratando de recordar) ¿Qué es lo que no ha sido y que cuando lo es no será lo que sería? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

El más pequeño de los digielegidos volvió a resoplar con impaciencia.

**Cody**: ¡Lo estas diciendo mal! Él dijo… ¿Qué es lo que ha sido que debe de ser…?

**Davis**: (Interrumpiéndolo) No, Cody. Tú te equivocas. El acertijo dice claramente que fue cuando fue y será cuando será, ¿No es cierto, duende de las nieves?

Mojyamon se molestó, pero era un digimon con tanta paciencia que no le dijo nada.

Ken, por el contrario, pensaba muy seriamente lo que el enigma decía en lugar de discutir a gritos.

"¿Algo que aún no ha sido, que debe de ser? ¿Qué cosa existe que aún no es pero debe ser?".

Una semilla. Una semilla aún no ha sido un árbol, pero debe de serlo cuando crezca.

"Pero cuando lo sea ya no lo será" decía la última frase del acertijo.

No. No puede ser una semilla, porque cuando esta crezca, seguirá siendo siempre un fuerte árbol.

¿Algo que todavía no había sido?

Debía ser una respuesta simple, algo que no diera tantas vueltas y no sea muy complicado, algo lógico… Siempre existía una trampa en los acertijos, ¿Cuál sería la trampa de este?

Algo que todavía no había sido… algo que todavía no haya pasado…

¿Qué no había pasado hasta ahora?

Su victoria en esta batalla. Pero cuando lo sea, seguirá siendo una victoria.

¿Qué es lo que no sucedió todavía?

Que sea de noche. Imposible. Esa no podía ser la respuesta porque cuando sea de noche, seguirá siendo de noche y así no se cumpliría la última condición.

¿Qué más? Pronto se le aclararon las ideas y consiguió descifrarlo.

**Ken**: (En tono orgulloso) El día de mañana. Porque todavía no ha sido, porque debe de ser, y porque cuando lo sea, ya no lo será.

El rostro del digimon de nieve cambió su aspecto alegre por uno más sombrío. Tal vez no creía que ellos pudieran descifrar uno de sus acertijos.

Los digielegidos y sus digimons felicitaron a Ken por su inteligencia y Wormmon agregó que estaba muy orgulloso de él, entonces todos se dispusieron a cruzar el puente, pero el duende blanco los detuvo.

**Mojyamon**: Deben resolver un acertijo más.

Cyberdramon gruñó enojado.

**Davis**: ¡Ridículo! Ya pasamos la prueba así que cruzaremos.

El goggle-boy hizo el ademán de atravesar el puente pero Mojyamon se le paró en frente golpeándolo con su técnica "Boomerang óseo" que no era más que un hueso doblado y congelado. Davis cayó sentando en el duro hielo que cubría el suelo, lastimándose dolorosamente el huesito dulce.

**Ken**: (Confianzudo) ¿Cuál es el acertijo, señor?

**Mojyamon**: (Dándose importancia) Soy una sabana enorme que no se puede doblar ni cortar, poseo tantos diamantes que nadie lo puede contar y tengo una gran moneda de plata que brilla con luz prestada…

Davis se quejó haciendo muecas irrespetuosas hacia el digimon y diciendo: "Es tonto que nos hagan pasar por unas pruebas, somos los niños elegidos, está en nuestro derecho, además vamos a salvarlos no a destruir todo"

Natsuki a su vez, no podía pensar en nada, ella estaba demasiado preocupada por su querida compañera. Quedaban tan solo unos pocos pasos de su digimon y no le permitían pasar, ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una broma de mal gusto?

Cody, sin embargo intentaba descifrar aquel nuevo enigma, pero aunque varias ideas le dieran vueltas por la cabeza, era seguro que no era las respuestas correctas.

Ryo estaba nervioso con el hecho de haber encontrado a otros niños elegidos, en especial a Ken, escuetamente por el hecho de que Cyberdramon no servía para hacer nuevos amigos y no pensaba en el acertijo.

Ken intentaba concentrarse pero en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos de pensar; él ya había encontrado la respuesta al acertijo anterior, pero ahora tenía la mente en blanco.

Kari, en cambio, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Pero lo único que se le cruzaba en la mente era un hotel, con sábanas, diamantes y monedas. Pero las sábanas de los hoteles pueden doblarse y cortarse, los diamantes pueden contarse y aunque las monedas brillen con el reflejo de otra luz no podía tratarse de un hotel.

¿Qué era lo que brillaba con luz prestada? Luz prestada… ella era la luz, ella debía averiguarlo.

¿A que le prestaba luz ella? A la esperanza.

Una imagen de TK reapareció sorpresivamente haciendo que ella perdiera un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos, él sabría que hacer y como razonarlo, tan bien le salían el pensamiento lateral y los enigmas.

TK… ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Y si no había hecho mal la cuenta de los días, ya habían pasado cinco desde que se separaron, lo que significaba que mañana sería… pero él no estaría allí para que ella le dijera… no, no iba a verlo mañana… pero eso no iba al caso.

¿Qué brilla con luz propia y presta su luz? El sol.

El sol brilla por cuenta propia y presta su luz por las noches a la luna. Exacto.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) El cielo nocturno, la luna y… las estrellas. –Ella, por más que quiso no pudo dejar de pensar en su amigo.

Mojyamon sonrió, y los dejó pasar por su puente.

Era un puente enorme, esculpido completamente en hielo, tan, tan largo que pasarían horas antes de que pudieran pisar la tierra sagrada, la región de las montañas.

Todos estaban felices, porque ya no quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, porque en unas horas, Etsumon regresaría al lado de Nat y estarían listos para batallar contra Daemon y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Pero todo cambió en menos de un segundo.

Frío. Oscuridad. Sombras negras por doquier.

Un sonido desgarrador.

Daemon volaba hacia ellos. Risas diabólicas.

Caerían del puente si no se movían, pero no podían moverse.

Daemon se aferró al cuello de Kari y la levantó como si fuera una insignificante pluma.

Gatomon se sujetó a los tobillos de Kari.

Veemon saltó para alcanzar las patas de Gatomon.

Davis tomó a Veemon, con extremada fuerza, de las patas.

Daemon se los llevó. A los cuatro. Desapareciendo en el aire, dejando tras de sí los sollozos de Kari y los gritos de Davis.

La luz y la calidez regresaron tan de repente como se habían esfumado. Pero no lo hicieron sus amigos.

…

Todos juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde, según el mapa, había un puente conector con la región montañosa.

El viaje, puso muy nerviosos a Shin y a Lena.

El chico no quería encontrarse con algunos digielegidos de ese grupo, principalmente con Ken Ichijouji, él no soportaría verlo a los ojos porque en el pasado le había fallado, él era el culpable de que su vida sea miserable y de que haya sido nombrado antiguamente como _emperador de los digimons_. Tampoco quería encontrarse con Davis Motomiya, porque seguramente ese muchacho le tendría rencor por quitarle el balón segundos antes de convertirse en el vencedor. Pero por otra parte quería conocer a los niños elegidos de la primera generación, además, le gustaba mucho la idea de volver a ver a Nat y observar su cara cuando ella notara que él también era un digidestinado.

Lena, por su parte no quería ver a Kari, ellas dos no se habían entendido muy bien. Y Lena no quería fingir ser otra persona para caerle mejor. Es más, no sabía si quería caerle bien. La verdad es que Lena sentía muchos celos de Kari Kamiya, desde su infancia TK no paraba de hablar de su gran amiga Kari, y ahora que la conocía no podía dejar pasar por alto que la chica era muy bonita, cosa que le agradó muy poco. Aunque por otro lado, tal vez la estaba juzgando mal. Algo similar le había sucedido con Yolei, esa muchacha está loca y le saltaban los cables pelados a cada rato, pero muy, muy adentro era una persona de buen corazón y ahora que la estaba conociendo le daba la sensación de que poco a poco se llevarían bien.

TK caminaba último, algo distraído pensando en su situación. Primero empezó estando confundido, por supuesto que la noticia de que Lena sea una niña elegida más le alegraba, pero eso ya no le importaba, había dejado a los hermanos Fumihiko a un lado para hacer la cuenta de los días que llevaba andando solo con Patamon. Cinco días… entonces la confusión se borró por completo, debía estar contento porque si apresuraban el paso llegarían a donde se encuentran sus amigos en ese mismo día, lo que significaba que el día de mañana lo pasaría junto a ellos. Y no podía evitar sonreír con esa idea en mente.

Al atardecer llegaron al lugar del puente y cuando intentaron pasar por él, un digimon mitad ave, mitad arbusto les impidió el paso.

TK recordaba haber visto una vez a un digimon de esa especie. En su primera aventura en el digimundo, ese era uno de los falsos amigos del terrible Puppetmon. El niño recordó con viva claridad: era un Deramon, en ese tiempo, amigo de una Floramon y ambos custodiaban la entrada a la mansión de Puppetmon, y que ellos dos los habían ayudado a enfrentarlo.

**Deramon**: Solo puede pasar a las tierras sagradas quien sea tan sabio como para responder a mis enigmas.

Lena puso los ojos en blanco como si esperara este obstáculo desde muy temprano. Yolei no. Ella se molestó con la advertencia del digimon de los bosques. ¿Por qué le hacían resolver una tonta adivinanza? No tenían ningún derecho.

El Deramon hizo caso omiso a todas las quejas, mayormente de Yolei, y se cruzó de brazos sin darles paso.

**Shin**: ¿Cuál es tu enigma?

**Deramon**: (Con voz tranquila y pausada) Una noche, un digimon estaba leyendo un libro, pero se cortó la electricidad. Y aunque no había luz, el digimon siguió leyendo sin inmutarse.

No pensaron en la respuesta, simplemente tiraron al azar algunas ideas que parecían ser la solución al problema de aquel digimon.

**Yolei**: ¡Tenía poderes para ver en la oscuridad!

**Deramon**: No, eso no es.

**Yolei**: Tenía ojos superdotados.

**Deramon**: No, eso tampoco.

**Lena**: ¿Tenía una linterna?

**Deramon**: No, no tenía una linterna.

**Lena**: ¿Tenía una luz de emergencia?

**Deramon**: (Sin perder la paciencia) ¡Piensen en lo que dicen!

¿Cómo es posible leer en la oscuridad? Si no tenía ningún poder de la luz entonces era seguro que no veía nada.

¿Cómo leía tan tranquilamente sin ver nada? O tal vez… no veía nada desde antes de que se cortara la electricidad.

Sencillo acertijo, sencilla respuesta.

**Shin**: (Con aire presumido) Era ciego. Era un digimon ciego que leía en Braille.

El digimon mitad ave, mitad arbusto asomó una breve sonrisa.

**Deramon**: Bien razonado… pero aún no pasan mi prueba. Díganme… ¿Qué es esa cosa que cuanto más crezca menos se verá?

¿¡!?

**Yolei**: ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Cuando una cosa tiene mayor volumen, se nota más!

TK cerró los ojos tratando de reflexionar sobre el tema, era imposible que no tuviera una solución, todo siempre podía resolverse.

**TK**: Tienes razón, Yolei. Pero estoy seguro de que todos los acertijos tienen una trampa, solo debemos descubrirla.

¿Algo que cuanto más grande es menos de ve?

Un edificio puede ser cada vez más y más grande, pero a medida que crece se ve desde más lejos, así que era imposible que sea esa la respuesta, lo mismo sucedía con los árboles y con todas las cosas que se pueden ver y tocar.

Entonces… la respuesta sería algo que no se viera con los ojos, como por ejemplo el amor. El amor entre dos o más personas puede crecer, pero cuando crece, de alguna manera uno puede percibirlo… así que esa suposición estaba cancelada.

¿Tendría que ver la respuesta con sus emblemas?

Por un momento pensó en Kari, ¿Habría notado ella que fecha sería el día próximo? ¿O ya se había olvidado de él?

Sacudió la cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar en ella.

Pero ella era la luz… mediante la luz crece, más se ve… entonces… debía ser lo contrario a la luz.

Recordó a Daemon, al mundo del mar oscuro, a las sombras, a Myotismon y todas sus digievoluciones, a DemiDevimon, a Etemon, a los Dark Masters, a Devimon, su primer gran enemigo, por culpa de quien, él mismo, había sufrido tanto dolor. Esa noche Angemon le había enseñado la importancia de la vida y lo que hacían los poderes de las sombras. Recordó a Ken cuando era llamado "Emperador de los digimons", recordó cada una de sus batallas desde que llegó al digimundo.

La respuesta a ese acertijo estaba en su memoria.

**TK**: La oscuridad. Que en cuanto más crece, menos se ve.

La sonrisa del digimon se desvaneció por completo.

**Daremon**: No olviden nunca las respuestas a estos acertijos, uno nunca sabe cuándo serán de utilidad.

El digimon les dio el paso y los cuatro digimon Tamers, acompañados de sus fieles amigos, cruzaron el largo y angosto puente hacia las montañas.

En realidad, sí era muy largo. El puente conector estaba hecho con troncos de árboles caídos entrelazados y era tan largo que tardarían varias horas si lo cruzaban a ese ritmo y se podría decir que en pocas horas la noche les caería encima, de manera que no les permitiría ver absolutamente nada. Eso quería decir que pasarían la noche en mitad del puente.

Al parecer todos estaban pensando en lo mismo, y la idea no le agradó a ninguno. Apenas cruzaron unas miradas y echaron a correr al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

A mitad del camino, Tapirmon soltó tal agudo grito que todos, incluido Hawkmon qué iba volando, frenaron la carrera de inmediato, preocupados… ¿Por qué ese encrespado sonido?

**Tapirmon**: Huele a humano… es por acá. Síganme.

Tapirmon corría adelante.

A Yolei le pareció un poco irritante esa actitud ya que por el camino que corría Tapirmon, supuestamente guiándolos a todos, ¡Era la única dirección que podían seguir! Sin embargo, sonrió algo atontada con la idea de encontrar del otro lado del puente a Ken.

A TK le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Volvería a ver a Kari?

Por más que lo deseó, no sucedió.

Al llegar al otro lado del puente encontraron a Nat, Ken, Wormmon, Cody, Armadillomon, un pequeño desconocido y un digimon que tampoco había visto. Nadie más. Kari y Davis estaban solos junto a Gatomon y Veemon.

**Shin**: ¡Pequeño!

**Ryo**: ¡Gigantón!

**Yolei**: ¡Ken!

**Ken**: ¡Yolei!

TK corrió a saludar a Nat, Cody y Armadillomon. Lena lo siguió con cuidado, había entrado en pleno ataque de timidez. Entonces Nat se percató de los dos nuevos compañeros elegidos y se detuvo a observarlos por un largo rato sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**TK**: ¿Ustedes también se alejaron de Davis?

Se produjo un gran silencio. Nadie quería contarle a TK lo que había sucedido, él podría inquietarse por demás y no sería bueno que perdieran los estribos.

**Ken**: (Pausadamente) Ese no era el plan…

Y de pronto cerró la boca sin encontrar la manera correcta de contarle lo que sucedió, el chico pareció darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba y miró a Ken exigiéndole una respuesta.

Pero fue el menor de los digielegidos quien contesto.

**Cody**: (Tranquilamente) No te alteres, pero… Daemon atrapó a Davis, a Veemon, a Gatomon y… también a Kari.

TK se vio venir la noticia pero aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar preocuparse, debían hacer algo, urgentemente. Lena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Kari no le agradaba, pero estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda.

**Yolei**: ¿Los llevó a…?

TK comenzó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin querer oír lo que dirían ahora. Pero no podían ignorarlo, estaban allí.

**Nat**: Al mundo del mar oscuro. Estoy más que segura.

A pesar de que ya lo sabía, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Yolei asintió y clavó sus ojos en Ken, ¿Él estaría dispuesto a regresar a ese mundo para salvar a sus amigos de Daemon?

**Ken**: Por eso buscamos la manera de entrar a la ciudad del renacimiento, para hallar a Etsumon e ir a ayudarlos, pero cuando los habitantes de la región de las montañas sintieron la presencia oscura de Daemon trabaron las entradas de manera que nada ni nadie pueda abrirlas.

TK murmuro pensativo unas palabras que ni siquiera Patamon logró entender.

Sin embargo, en la cabeza de Cody solo rondaba una pregunta: ¿Quiénes eran esos dos nuevos niños y qué hacían allí? Así como, en la cabeza de Yolei, entraba a secas la duda de quién era ese nuevo niño que acompañaba al grupo de Ken.

**Cody**: (Intrigado) Lo siento, pero quiero saber quiénes son ustedes.

Lo dijo mirando a los dos digielegidos colorados y llenos de pecas.

**Nat**: Son los Fumihiko, ¿Verdad? –El muchacho le sonrió y Lena asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, feliz de que por lo menos una persona en ese grupo los llamara correctamente por su apellido. –Parecía haber digimon encerrado durante el partido… ¿Eran ellos los de las mochilas movedizas? –Lo dijo señalando a Tapirmon, quién se escondió tímidamente detrás de las piernas de Lena y a Dorumon que se tapó la cara con las patas delanteras, Nat rió y esta vez se dirigió solo a Shin. -¿Puedes mostrarme tu D-3? -Él introdujo su mano derecha en su bolsillo preguntándose a sí mismo porqué les interesaría tanto ver su D-3, y extrajo el aparato colorido. Ken se sorprendió tanto como Cody, pero Nat no. Ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que así era. Y agregó sonriendo: -Algún día tendrás que contarme como lo recuperaste después del partido.

Él la observó por un momento, ¿Habría sido ella quien encontró su D-3 en los pasillos del campo de juego? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero TK lo interrumpió apurado.

**TK**: Es nuestro turno, Patamon.

Una luz amarillenta cubrió al camarada de la esperanza y Pegasusmon extendió sus alas.

**Lena**: (Preocupada) ¿Qué quieres hacer?

TK montó en el lomo de su compañero y se giró para verle el rostro lleno de pecas, tal y como lo sugería su voz, Lena se preocupaba por él. Se encogió de hombros.

**TK**: (Sin darle importancia al tono que usó su amiga) Subiré la montaña. –luego le dio la espalda y se dirigió a Natsuki. –Ven conmigo, Nat, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo es el digihuevo de Etsumon.

Ella le sonrió.

**Nat**: Sabía que nos traerías la solución, -Y agregó riendo: -siempre lo haces.

El chico le devolvió la misma amplia y sincera sonrisa de siempre y con ella le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir sobre Pegasusmon.

**Lena**: ¡No debes arriesgarte tanto!

La niña estaba escandalizada. Se notaba que no era su costumbre.

**TK**: (Aún sonriendo) Es mi deber como esperanza.

Le estaba contestando a las dos. Nat reprimió una risa, pero a la colorada no le causo ni un poquito de gracia aquella frase.

Natsuki aceptó la mano de TK para ayudarse a montar el digimon Pegaso y los tres salieron despedidos a gran velocidad. Subieron y subieron, esquivaron las montañas con gran facilidad y en menos de tres minutos entraron en el pueblo del origen sin ningún contratiempo.

Nat le dijo a TK que buscara un digihuevo blanco con lunares de todos los colores y tamaños. Pero no fue necesario que se separaran para buscarlo, porque el D-3 de Nat reaccionó y la guió hacia donde yacía Etsumon en etapa básica, sobre una cuna de piedra con un almohadón mullido y de color violáceo algo desteñido.

La luna llena brillaba sobre sus cabezas como única fuente de luz. Nat acunó sonriente a su amiga y acarició cariñosamente el digihuevo hasta que se rompió. Un digimon parecido a una bola amarilla de pelos, con cola de zorro se asomó y saltó de alegría a los brazos de su compañera.

**Nat**: ¡Reremon!

**Reremon**: ¡Rere, Rere!

El pequeño digimon amarillo enredó su larga cola en el brazo de Nat y le acarició la mano.

TK sonrió, era tan bello cuadro que daba pena interrumpirlo, ese momento le hizo recordar cuando Poyomon salió de su digihuevo… pero sus amigos estaban en peligro.

**Pegasusmon**: Por favor, debemos apresurarnos y salvar a los demás.

La digielegida se sonrojó un poco. Nunca antes había demostrado tanto afecto por alguien frente a sus amigos.

**Nat**: Sí. Lo siento. –La chica estaba a punto de subir al lomo del camarada de TK, otra vez, pero Reremon tironeó de su brazo impidiéndoselo. –¿Qué te sucede?

Reremon siguió tironeando.

**TK**: ¿Por qué no te contesta?

Oh. Cierto. TK no sabía mucho del pasado legendario de este mundo digital.

**Nat**: Sucede que Reremon es un digimon antiguo, y al principio de la historia los digimons bebés estaban privados del don del habla. –y arrugando el ceño, añadió: -Pero eso tu deberías saberlo, ya que Poyomon, la etapa bebé de Patamon, no puede comunicarse bien, ¿O lo habías olvidado, TK?

El muchacho hizo memoria… Natsuki tenía razón, lo único que su compañero supo decir mientras estaba en esa etapa fue: "Poyo, poyo"

Reremon saltó al suelo y comenzó a caminar, dando pequeños saltitos, por toda la ciudad. ¿Qué le sucedía que actuaba tan extraño?

TK y Nat la corrieron de un lado para el otro, ¿Pensaba ese digimon que todo eso era un juego?

Pronto Reremon se detuvo, al límite de la ciudad, muy cerca del pie de una montaña negra y empezó a golpear con su larga cola de zorro la pared de tierra negra.

A decir verdad, esa montaña era un poco extraña ya que era la única de color negro, pero ninguno de los dos niños entendía lo que Reremon quería decirles.

**Nat**: ¡Tan solo es una montaña! Vámonos.

Reremon puso los ojos en blanco, era pequeña pero tenía el mismo carácter que Etsumon, y le molestaba no poder articular otro sonido que no sea "Rere".

El digimon de Nat siguió golpeando pacientemente.

**TK**: (Tratando de apurar la situación) ¿Te parece que tú te quedes aquí con ella? Yo tengo que traer al resto y así buscaremos la manera de salvara a Davis y a los demás.

Reremon gruñó y trepó a la cabeza de TK, mientras lo golpeaba con su cola amarillenta, estaba molesta. Pero no era culpa de ellos dos que Reremon no pudiera expresarse correctamente.

**Nat**: Reremon. Compórtate. -Entonces la pequeña digimon bajó al suelo y mordió los cordones de las zapatillas de su compañera, desatándolos, y tirando de uno de ellos hasta la montaña negra. Como tampoco sirvió de nada le dio empujoncitos a Nat en la pantorrilla, indicándole que avanzara. -¿A dónde quieres que vaya? ¡No puedo seguir! ¡Hay una montaña ahí delante! ¿Qué no la ves, Reremon?

Reremon tomó impulso y pegó un salto enorme contra su Tamer, golpeándole en la espalda baja con todas sus fuerzas, Nat perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de tierra negra para no caerse.

Al contacto con la piel de Nat, la montaña negra se convirtió en blanca y desapareció.

**Yolei****, ****Ken**** y ****Cody**: ¡ESPEREN!

Nat, TK, Reremon y Pegasusmon se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con todos sus amigos, que bajaban agitados de Aquilamon, Stingmon y Cyberdramon.

**Lena**: (Sin aliento) ¿Qué es esto?

La portadora de la fe alzó a su compañera en brazos.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Creemos que es un pasadizo y que por aquí llegaremos al mundo del mar oscuro, ¿Verdad, Reremon?

Su digimon volvió a enroscar su cola en el brazo de Nat y la acarició nuevamente.

**Ken**: (Sorprendido) Bin-go…

Yolei le sonrió ampliamente.

**Yolei**: Niños elegidos… ¡Vámonos!

Definitivamente Reremon estaba en lo cierto.

Los digidestinados no entendían muy bien lo que sucedía, pero de algún modo llegaron al mundo del mar oscuro.

Siempre era la misma vista: La meseta que separaba el bosque de la playa, la cueva a la orilla del mar, la neblina, las roca en el medio del agua donde hacía menos de un año atrás se encontraba una aguja de control camuflada por un faro.

Todo era igual, y como muchos esperaban, ni Davis, ni Veemon, ni Kari, ni Gatomon estaban por allí. Pero entonces no tuvieron más tiempo libre para observar a su alrededor, porque unas cuantas sombras oscuras se materializaron dedicándoles una gran recepción.

* * *

**Demos una cálida bienvenida al señor Ryo Akiyama!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

*Suspiro* Sigo batallando con el personaje de Davis. Intento, intento, pero no me sale del todo bien. No quiero dejarlo como un tonto, ya todo el mundo sabe que lo es, quiero dejarle un sentido más profundo al personaje, pero lucho contra mi cerebro en una batalla que no obtendrá muy buenos frutos… :(

Gracias por leer y comentar :D

Hasta otro!


	24. El mundo del mar oscuro

**El mundo del Mar Oscuro**

**Reremon**: Reremon digivol a… Viximon.

Viximon era del mismo tamaño de una pelota de fútbol soccer, con su larga cola de zorro, a diferencia que Reremon, ésta tenía cuatro pequeñas patas y le habían crecido un par de puntiagudas orejas.

Nat sonrió, por un momento había olvidado como lucía su querida compañera en sus dos primeras etapas de digievolución.

Las sombras que los rodeaban se transformaron en diferentes y poderosos digimons:

Un Kuwagamon que tiene forma de escarabajo ciervo, su cuerpo es duro y de color rojo, de su boca crecen unas filosas tenazas y el sonido de sus alas puede ser oído a larga distancia.

Un Gaogamon que es un digimon tipo bestia de color azul similar a un lobo, tiene unos guantes color rojo de los que sobresalen sus poderosas garras y le crecen desde el lomo dos manos de metal rojizo.

Un Seadramon que es un digimon del tipo acuático, con el cráneo color amarillo, su largo y sinuoso cuerpo tiene un tono azulado y unas líneas que al igual que su cola es de color rojo.

Un Monzaemon, un digimon parecido a un oso de peluche, es de color amarillento y su tamaño es sorprendentemente enorme.

Un ShounGekomon cuyo cuerpo es de color naranja y de gigantesco tamaño, tiene dos tubas en su espalda y su larga y fina cola termina en unos cuantos pelos de color violeta.

Un Ninjamon, un digimon enmascarado, maestro del espionaje y del shuriken, es de pequeño tamaño lo cual lo hace muy ágil y usa hombreras grises con púas.

Un Mammothmon semejante a un mamut de gran tamaño.

Y un ejército de Flymons, que son digimons similares a las abejas del mundo real, pero el triple más grande.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon digivol a… Ankylomon.

**Cody**: ¿Lista, Yolei?

Yolei asintió y los D-3 de los dos chicos brillaron, logrando la digievolución ADN.

Midorimon se ocupó Ninjamon y Mammothmon. Pegasusmon combatió frente al gigantón Monzaemon. Cyberdramon atacó a Gaogamon. Stingmon luchó contra Kuwagamon.

**Shin**: Dorumon, ¡Digievoluciona!

**Dorumon**: Dorumon digivol a…Dorugamon.

El digimon bestia de Shin salió disparado, parado en sus dos patas traseras, para defender a su compañero de las zarpas de ShogunGekomon.

**Lena**: ¡Tapirmon!

**Tapirmon**: Tapirmon digivol a… Unimon.

El digimon sagrado de casco rojo y mal carácter, peleó contra Seadramon.

Pero el ejército de Flymons no tenía alguien con quien pelear, por eso se dividieron, con el motivo de arruinarles la existencia a los digimons camarada.

Y aunque se esforzaran, no podían contra todas esas sombras. Eran interminables, y cuando una era acabada, volvía a su forma de sombra y de nuevo de transformaba en cualquier otro digimon. Además, tenían la habilidad de convertirse en digimons mutantes, por ejemplo: En mitad de la pelea, el Monzaemon transformó sus brazos en los de un Vegiemon, su cabeza en la de un Kabuterimon, sus patas en las de un MetalEtemon y su cola en la de un Tyrannomon.

**Lena**: De acuerdo… _eso_ es un digimon horrendo.

Shin se rió, parecía ser un chiste entre ellos dos, porque nadie más lo entendió. Es más, Ken estaba afligido. Había caído de rodillas y miraba a ese Monzaemon mutante con ojos lastimosos. Sí, Lena tenía razón, _eso_ era horrendo, iba contra la misma naturaleza digital y… él había hecho algo parecido con Kimeramon.

Recordó que TK intentó advertírselo, que Agumon pretendió detenerlo, que Wormmon quiso convencerlo en más de una ocasión de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero él nunca se detuvo. Nunca le importó jugar con la vida, con la oscuridad y con la luz del mundo digital.

Ante él, estaba el error más grande que cometió como _emperador_: Mutar partes de digimons.

**Pegasusmon**: ¡Rayo de Plata!

El rayo de Pegasusmon le dio al mutante Monzaemon en el estomago, haciéndolo retroceder, pero al mismo tiempo uno de los brazos-látigos del digimon mutante lo golpeó en el lomo arrojándolo directamente a la arena gris.

**TK**: ¡Pegasusmon! –El niño corrió a donde había caído su compañero. –Pegasusmon, resiste, por favor.

**Pegasusmon**: Corre, TK. Encuentra a Gatomon, a Veemon, a Kari y a Davis. No podremos sin ellos aquí para resguardarnos.

El chico no tardó en procesar el mensaje, pero aún así no se movió. No podía dejar que su compañero se arriesgara tanto.

**TK**: Ven conmigo.

El digimon negó con la cabeza al tiempo que esquivaba uno de los brazos-látigos.

**Pegasusmon**: Yo… debo ayudar a los demás, corre TK, búscalos.

**Viximon**: Viximon digivol a… Renamon.

La figura amarillenta de un digimon, parado sobre dos patas, le cubrió la vista panorámica de la pelea. Aquella nueva forma de la compañera de Natsuki se parecía a esas imágenes de los mitos, que estudiaban en la escuela, sobre un zorro mágico que movía los objetos de la naturaleza a su voluntad y podía transformarse durante un corto tiempo.

**Nat**: Renamon, aléjalos para que TK pueda escapar, por favor.

TK miró a Natsuki extrañado… Renamon… ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar aquel nombre? Sea por lo que fuese, no tenía nada que ver con el mito del zorro mágico. Pero no era tiempo de pensar, debía buscar a sus amigos.

**Renamon**: Koyotetsu.

Una lluvia de diamantes salió despedida de todo el cuerpo del digimon de Nat, y cayó sobre los enemigos que los rodeaban.

TK corrió en dirección a la cueva, ubicada en las orillas del mar, pero todo lo que había allí era oscuridad.

Tal y como había sucedido cuando él llegó a este mundo, todo estaba vacío. ¿Y si sus amigos se encontraban en aquella parte del mundo de las tinieblas donde Daemon tenía una cueva bajo las rocas? ¿Cómo llegaría él hasta allá? Lo único que le quedaba era que Cody cruzara el mar oscuro con Submarimon, ya que Pegasusmon se rehusaba a dejar de luchar.

¿Qué podía hacer él para llegar hasta allá sin la ayuda de nadie?

Entonces, una voz femenina resonó en la cueva, dijo algo como esto: _"Esperanza humana del digimundo, recuerda que este mundo está formado con los sentimientos negativos de las personas. Para moverte libremente aquí debes concentrarte en ellos, y para salir de aquí debes olvidarlos completamente."_

**TK**: ¿Quién eres tú?

La voz no le respondió, se había ido tan velozmente como había llegado. ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? Definitivamente era de una niña pequeña, pero… ¿Qué niña le diría esas palabras tan complicadas?

_Recuerda que este mundo está formado con los sentimientos negativos de las personas. _Hablaba de las personas como si no fuera una. Tal vez esa voz correspondía a una pequeña digimon.

_Para moverte libremente aquí debes concentrarte en ellos. _¿En ellos quiénes? ¿Los sentimientos malos? No le hacían bien a nadie esos sentimientos, a él mismo no le gustaba recordar malos momentos de su vida.

Pero si era necesario para salvar a sus amigos, lo haría.

TK se sentó en el suelo rocoso y trató de llenarse de todas esas cosas injustas que le habían sucedido. En realidad, no le fue nada difícil.

Sus padres se separaron.

Él se quedó solo.

Los engranes negros.

Devimon.

La muerte de Angemon.

Myotismon.

La muerte de Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon.

La muerte de Wizardmon.

VenomMyotismon.

La muerte de Chuumon.

La muerte de Piximon.

La muerte de Whamon.

Las agujas de control.

Los aros malignos.

Kimeramon.

Arukenimon y Mumimon.

BlackWareGreymon.

Las semillas de la oscuridad.

MaloMyotismon.

Daemon.

La muerte de los Gekomons.

Las sombras mutantes.

El mar oscuro.

El odio y la bronca se apoderaron de su cuerpo, ¿Por qué el mundo estaba tan lleno de maldad?

**TK**: No lo perdono.

¿Por qué debía existir la oscuridad? Si ella no existiera todos serían más felices.

Pensó en Davis, en Veemon, en Kari y en Gatomon… si la oscuridad no existiera, ellos no se encontrarían en peligro, en estos precisos momentos.

Le nacieron en su corazón muchas ganas de luchar, pelear por la vida, la justicia y la paz. Pero si él se dejaba llevar por ese impulso, regresaría a la orilla del mar para batallar junto a Pegasusmon y los demás, entonces… ¿Quién buscaría a Davis y los otros?

Él debía quedarse allí y pensar en el odio, el dolor y el rencor para poder encontrar a sus amigos y ayudarlos a salir del aprieto en el que estaban.

…

**Veemon**: ¡Davis, despierta, por favor!

**Gatomon**: ¡Vamos, Kari! ¡Abre los ojos!

Los dos digimons se hallaban encerrados en unas jaulas de cristal imposibles de romper.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que sus amigos habían caído entre las sombras y se encontraban en un estado preocupante, parecían muertos, colgados del techo, atados de manos, como dos jamones, sin energías. ¿Qué les sucedía? ¿Por qué no respondían a los insistentes llamados de sus compañeros?

Algo así como una neblina negra e intensa llegaba desde unas extrañas maquinas plateadas, con muchos cables rojos y negros a su alrededor, conectados a unos interruptores en la pared y rodeaba a Davis y a Kari, ¿Qué era aquello? ¿A causa de esa nube negra sus amigos no podían abrir los ojos? ¿Esas maquinas controlaban la nube negra? ¿Y las jaulas de cristal? Gatomon y Veemon no tenían forma de averiguarlo, lo único que podían hacer era gritar, pero sus amigos no podían escucharlos. Ese era uno de los poderes de la niebla creada por Daemon, nublar las mentes y concentrar todas las energías de la víctima en malos pensamientos.

Dolor. ¿Qué más podía sentir si estaba rodeado de maldad?

Este sería el final, y no podía siquiera entreabrir los ojos para ver por última vez a Veemon. ¿Dolería aún más? Morir… ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir antes de morir? ¿Qué hay después de la muerte? Daemon era un digimon perverso, sin alma, sin corazón. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía lo que significa sufrir, pero ¡Sí que sabe hacer sufrir a los demás! ¡Qué método más horroroso utilizaba para asesinarlos! Lentamente. Con esa nube espesa de sentimientos oscuros que les impedía pensar con claridad.

Bueno, si estos serían sus últimos momentos de vida, él quería limpiar su conciencia de todo mal. Empezando por Veemon, a quien todavía no pudo pedirle que lo perdonara.

"Veemon: La verdad es que me hubiera gustada decírtelo cara a cara, pero no me he animado y ahora que ya no te volveré a ver me arrepiento de no haberte hablado antes." –Pensó Davis. –"Perdóname, Veemon, por exigirte siempre más cosas, por decirte que tus esfuerzos son en vano, cuando en realidad debería agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí, perdón por siempre dejarte en segundo lugar cuando en realidad eres más importante que cualquier otra persona. Perdóname Veemon, por favor."

"Mamá, papá… perdónenme. Sé que no pueden oírme, pero tengo la intención de cambiar, aunque me haya dado cuenta muy tarde de mis errores, perdónenme por no valorarlos, por no respetarlos como debería, perdónenme por tratarlos tan groseramente, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, todo sería diferente, porque en estos últimos días entendí tantas cosas que yo estaba haciendo mal y ahora me siento un grandísimo idiota. Perdónenme por no escuchar sus consejos y por no hacer caso cuando me pedían algo."

"Jun, hermana... Perdóname por tratarte como una loca maniática, es mentira que no vales ni mi tiempo. La verdad es que si papá y mamá no te hubieran traído al mundo yo no tendría con quien reír y pelear todos los días. Gracias por hacer mis días tan divertidos."

Angustia. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en algo más bonito? Esos seguramente serían sus últimos momentos de vida y ella aún no conseguía pensar en otra cosa.

Simple y dolorosamente pensaba en su familia, y en todas las angustias que vivió.

Esa vez en la que su hermano la llevó al parque y ella no pateó bien esa pelota. Cuando la internaron y culparon a Tai por ello. Cuando su hermano mayor se enfado con ella por usar sus cosas sin permiso. Cuando se separó de Tai y él volvió al digimundo con Koromon. Cuando todos sus amigos se arriesgaron para protegerla de Myotismon. La muerte de Wizardmon. Todas esas visitas al mar oscuro…

Su familia siempre pensó en ella como una persona débil, su familia no la creía capaz de cuidarse por su cuenta, para todos los que la conocían ella era un pobre niñita propensa a enfermarse cada día, su familia pensaba que ella necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara a cada momento, por ese motivo ella tenía esa personalidad tan dependiente de su hermano mayor. Por años, Tai era quien la atendía y quien la protegía. Tanto se había acostumbrado ella a que Tai esté a su lado que esta prueba en la que Daemon la había metido, era muy difícil de pasar.

Porque estaba solo. Porque no tenía a nadie.

Su mayor temor en la vida era estar sola, le angustiaba sentirse así, era tan triste, y ahora ella moriría en la soledad de la oscuridad.

"Mamá, papá, Tai, Sora, TK, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Yolei, Davis, Ken, Cody, Nat, no me extrañen por favor, no lloren por mí. No me gustaría verlos tristes a causa mía. Los quiero mucho a todos ustedes" –Pensó Kari. –"Patamon, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Veemon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Etsumon, sean fuertes por mí y devuélvanle la luz a todos mis amigos. Gatomon, sé que me has esperado más tiempo que los demás, sé que te dolerá verme morir y no poder hacer nada, pero quiero que le sonrías a la vida y que alegres los días de mis padres, te lo suplico."

La oscuridad era tan intensa que hacía difícil respirar, pero no les quedaba otra opción, si querían vivir, debían respirar esa espesa nube que los llenaba de tan tristes pensamientos.

Entonces… el dolor de Davis desapareció y la angustia de Kari se esfumó, poco a poco la nube negra y espesa se esparció y los dos amigos pudieron ver.

Se encontraban en una salita similar a la de los hospitales, amplia y blanca, estaba iluminada por esos extraños hongo-lámparas que encontraron en los túneles en los que se ocultaron una vez, lo que significaba que ese lugar era subterráneo, y la habitación estaba repleta de grandes aparatos color gris y blanco, la jaula de Gatomon y Veemon había sido abierta y ambos corrieron llorosos a su encuentro. Al otro lado de la salita, estaba un agotado TK Él había golpeado aquellas máquinas con todas sus energías hasta romperlas y liberarlos a ellos y a sus digimons camaradas.

**Kari** y **Davis**: ¡TK!

Por más raro que le pareció a TK, sus dos amigos corrieron a su lado y casi llorando lo abrazaron tan fuerte que daba la sensación de que le sacarían la cabeza.

**Davis**: ¡Lo siento mucho, TK! He sido una mala persona, jamás debí haberme comportado de ese modo, somos un equipo en las buenas y en las malas pero lo más importante es que tú eres mi amigo y yo soy un cretino, por favor perdóname.

Davis lanzó su discurso tan rápido, que a TK le dio un ataque de risa. En realidad el muchacho pensaba que ese día nunca llegaría. En respuesta le dio la mano con un apretón mientras le despeinaba la cabeza, aún riendo.

**TK**: Regresemos antes de que el pasadizo se cierre. –Sus amigos no entendieron sus palabras hasta que les señaló la pared por la que unos momentos atrás había pasado. –Me costó mucho abrirlo así que apresurémonos. No quiero volver a pensar en esas cosas.

Sus amigos seguían sin entender, pero la urgencia en la voz de TK hizo que se apuraran. Davis alzó a Veemon en su espalda y Kari rodeó con sus brazos a la dolorida Gatomon.

Traspasaron la pared y el pasadizo se cerró, habían llegado a la cueva del mundo del mar de las tinieblas.

**TK**: ¿Qué le sucedió a Gatomon en la pata?

Lo dijo señalando una pata que el digimon llevaba cubierta con un pañuelo de color rosa a modo de torniquete.

**Kari**: Un Hyogamon nos atacó, pero… ¿Dónde está Patamon?

Hum. De nada servía no contarles la verdad.

**TK**: Está luchando contra un ejército de sombras mutantes junto con los demás.

El líder de los Tamers abrió los ojos desconcertado.

**Davis**: Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Los tres niños y los dos digimons salieron de la cueva a las corridas para observar una triste escena donde digimons mutantes y de gran tamaño rodeaban a sus amigos Midorimon, Mistycmon, Cyberdramon, Bucchiemon, Pegasusmon y otros dos desconocidos, uno era un Unimon, de esos digimons que viven en las montañas, similar a un unicornio pero con casco rojo y visión láser. En varias ocasiones habían sido vistos por los digidestinados en alguna de sus aventuras, pero su nuevo acompañante era completamente desconocido por parte de Davis Motomiya y Kari Kamiya.

**Kari**: ¿A quién pertenecen esos digimons? –Inquirió la muchacha señalando con la cabeza a Unimon y Dorugamon.

**TK**: (Incómodo) Es… una larga historia.

Una voz femenina y muy familiar a los oídos de dos de los tres niños gritó en su dirección: "¡TK! Vengan aquí" la voz provenía de los árboles y sin dudarlo un segundo TK echó a correr en dirección a la voz.

Kari y Davis lo siguieron pisándole los talones al mismo tiempo que Gatomon y Veemon digievolucionaban a su etapa ultra y su etapa de campeón para ayudar a sus amigos en la batalla contra los servidores de Daemon.

En cuanto subieron la meseta ennegrecida y se escabulleron entre los árboles, esa voz femenina que le había indicado que hacer, volvió a hablar: "Estaba muy preocupada por ti" dijo mientras una melena colorada se abalanzaba sobre TK y dos brazos rodeaban su cuello.

Kari alzó una ceja mientras Davis aguantaba una risita nerviosa, ambos habían notado quienes eran los nuevos digielegidos que los acompañarían de ahora en más, la noticia le cayó a Kari en el hígado: Los FumaRico.

**Shin**: Dorugamon digievoluciona

**Dorugamon**: Dorugamon ultra digivol a… DoruGreymon.

DoruGreymon era un digimon enorme y aterrador, parecido a un legendario dragón de piel roja y escamosa, con un cuerno en la nariz, cuatro alas grises con espigas de color amarillo, melena blanca, cuatro patas y vientre de color blanco, con una cola que terminaba en una gran espiga puntiaguda.

**Kari**: ¿Dijo _ultra_ digivol? –TK asintió aún incómodo. –Pero solo se alcanza esa digievolución con un emblema como las nuestras y…

Shin sacó de su bolsillo el emblema que Gennai le había regalado años atrás y se la enseñó, un tanto orgulloso, a Kari. Era totalmente diferente a como podría habérsela imaginado, el símbolo que llevaba en su centro era semejante a el símbolo del infinito, pero distinto a este porque terminaba en una gran espiral, el emblema se diferenciaba también de las demás porque en lugar de ser identificada con un color, estaba cubierto por pequeñas manchitas de todos los colores.

Entonces Kari comprendió que era Shin el propietario del D-3 de colores y que ahora, él y su hermana, serían quienes continuaran la historia de los digidestinados.

Toda esta situación era cada vez más rara. Ni siquiera Nat sabía acerca de Shin, Lena y Ryo, ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Ella era la primera niña elegida, ¡Ella tenía que saber!

**ExVeemon**: ¡ExLaser!

El ejército de Flymons cayó al suelo derrotado pero al cabo de unos instantes recuperaron sus fuerzas y salieron de nuevo al ataque.

Eran interminables. DoruGreymon, Midorimon y Mistycmon se ocupaban del digimon mutante, pero aunque lo llegaran a noquear, este volvía a recobrar energías. Eran demasiado poderosos.

**Angemon**: Angemon digivol a… MagnaAngemon.

**Midor****imon**: ¡Cañonazo de luz!

Un rayo dorado salió despedido a toda velocidad hasta dar con la cara del mutuo Monzaemon, que en ese momento era la cabeza de un Meramon, y esta se sacudió ante el impacto, por un momento delante de los digimon camaradas estaba otra vez la cabeza de una sombra, pero en cuanto recuperó el conocimiento transformó su cabeza en la de un Gizamon.

El Kuwagamon le dio un buen golpe a Bucchiemon en la punta de su coronilla que lo hundió en la arena gris. Mammothmon le dio un trompazo, literalmente, a Angewomon empujándola unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y haciendo que se golpeara la espalda con la meseta que separaba el bosque de la playa descolorida. Gaogamon tacleó a Unimon de manera que no pudo volver a levantarse y desdigievolucionó a su etapa novato, Tapirmon. ShounGekomon expulsó su ataque más potente sobre ExVeemon, cuando este estaba con la guardia baja, dejándolo aturdido e inconsciente.

**Yolei**: ¡Estamos a la parrilla!

¿¡!?

**Ken**: ¿A la qué dijiste…?

**Yolei**: (Resoplando) ¡A la parrilla, al horno, al disco, al microondas, fritos! Son expresiones diferentes pero quieren decir lo mismo. –Ken lanzó una carcajada que no pudo evitar e hizo que Yolei cambiara la cara de preocupación por una que de verdad daba miedo. –¿¡Te parece que es momento para andar riéndote?! –Le espetó enfadada.

Ken se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza queriendo disculparse ante Yolei por su mala interpretación a sus palabras. Mientras Midorimon desdigievolucionaba a Ankylomon y Aquilamon, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon también volvieron a sus etapas de campeón, Angemon y Gatomon. De esa manera los cuatro estaban listos para realizar la digievolución ADN a Shakkoumon y a Silphymon, respectivamente. Bucchiemon también decidió prepararse, volviendo a su forma de Wormmon y luego alcanzando su etapa de campeón, Stingmon, para digievolucionar ADN a Paildramon junto con ExVeemon.

Pero fue inútil, a pesar de sus esfuerzos aquellas sombras volvían a vivir, sin importar cantas veces sean noqueadas revivían, eran inmortales.

**Davis**: (Desesperado) ¡Esto es totalmente imposible! No logro comprender como narices se libraron de estos demonios cuando cayeron en este mundo.

Kari, Yolei, Ken y TK se pararon en seco, si había un método para detenerlas. Esas sombras se petrificaban al ver sentimientos humanos.

**Yolei**: ¡Tengo miedo! –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

**Ken**: ¡Esta situación me preocupa!

**Kari**: ¡Quiero proteger a Gatomon!

**TK**: No pienso darme por vencido.

Los cuatro hablaron al mismo tiempo, simplemente dijeron lo que sentían o querían hacer. Davis no entendía nada de nada, pero de una en una las sombras mutantes volvían a sus formas originales.

**Davis**: Por supuesto que no seremos vencidos. –y luego le sonrió a TK. –la esperanza nos sacará de este embrollo.

TK enarcó ambas cejas ¿Davis le estaba pasando toda la carga a él? ¿Le echaba la culpa? ¿Lo estaba haciendo responsable por estar allí ahora? Si era así, no se explicaba ya que ellos habían viajado hasta allí solamente con la misión de salvarlo a él.

De una en una las sombra-digimon volvían a sus formas originales y rodeaban a los niños dándole un respiro a sus digimons camarada.

**Sombra uno:** ¿Esp-eran-za?

**Sombra dos**: ¿Pr-eoc-upa?

**Sombra tres**: ¿M-ie-do?

**Yolei: **(Sincerada) Pobres desgraciadas.

Kari y Yolei suspiraron aliviadas, ahora estaban salvados.

Lena se rió nerviosa, no le gustaba la manera en que esas sombras los rodeaban, le daba terror tener a esas "Cosas" cerca. Shin y Ryo tampoco se alegraban mucho cuando las sombras los arrinconaron contra la meseta, acribillándolos a preguntas.

Y entre todo ese momento de incomodidad, apareció Daemon en lo alto del oscuro cielo.

Hecho una furia se abalanzó sobre sus sirvientes; tan solo con un movimiento de sus manos, los echó hacia atrás haciendo que volvieran a las profundidades del mar, donde pertenecen, y se dirigió a los niños elegidos.

Cada uno de los digimons camaradas había vuelto a su etapa de novato a causa de la gran perdida de energías durante la batalla, y se interpusieron entre su respectivo compañero y Daemon, causándole un gran ataque de risa. Pero ninguno se echó atrás, ellos estaban dispuestos, otra vez, a dar su vida por sus amigos.

**Daemon**: (Riendo) En realidad hoy no tengo apuro por matarlos. Me gusta hacer y ejecutar mis planes lentamente.

Amenazas. Era lo único que conocía.

**Salamon**: Salamon war digivol a… Ophanimon.

**Patamon**: Patamon war digivol a… Seraphimon.

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… ExVeemon.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Hawkmon**: Hawkmon digivol a… Aquilamon.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon armor digivol a… Submarimon.

**Dorumon**: Dorumon digivol a… Dorugamon.

**Tapirmon**: Tapirmon digivol a… Unimon.

**Monodramon**: Monodramon digivol a… Strikedramon.

No. No les quedaban muchas energías, pero las gastarían todas, hasta la última gota, para mantener a sus amigos con vida.

Deamon volvió a reír.

ExVeemon voló por los aires hasta colocarse justo arriba de Daemon, mientras que Stingmon se ubicaba debajo, Aquilamon delante y Strikedramon detrás. Cubriendo ambos lados del digimon malvado se encontraban con Ophanimon a la derecha y Seraphimon a la izquierda.

Formando una línea diagonal Unimon y Dorugamon ocuparon sus puestos, y completando la formación de ataque Submarimon esperaba pacientemente bajo el mar oscuro.

Los niños elegidos rodearon la orilla del mar con sus respectivos D-3 sujetos con extremada fuerza en sus manos, Nat llevaba colgada en el cuello su emblema con la etiqueta, al igual que Ryo y Shin, preparados para utilizarlas en el momento preciso.

Renamon no estaba en la formación, ella no había digievolucionado aún, nadie sabía el por qué, pero Natsuki tenía un mal presentimiento y reservó a su digimon para _más adelante_.

Daba la impresión de que Daemon estaba muy tranquilo, pero Nat decía que en su interior, Daemon temía su muerte. Ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla, ya que realmente no existe nadie que conozca a ese oscuro digimon mejor que Natsuki Gennai.

Ambos son enemigos desde que se vieron las caras, la chica no les contó la historia completa, nadie sabe el porqué de esa insistente pelea, nadie entiende porque a Daemon solo le interesa matar a Etsumon y causarle daño a Nat.

Aunque el objetivo final de Daemon sea gobernar el digimundo, lo que más desea es lastimar a Nat, todo lo posible, en el trayecto.

Seguramente su rivalidad creció en ese tiempo en que todos ellos no conocían la existencia de los digimons ni del mundo digital.

La primera vez que Nat pisó el digimundo tenía tres años, y desde esa ocasión Daemon juró matarla. Pasaron más de diez años en el mundo real, lo que equivale a _muchos_ años vividos por Nat en el digimundo, y aún con todo ese tiempo Daemon no ha podido causarle a Nat ni un solo rasguño, ¿Por qué?

"Daemon no ataca de frente, sino que se enrosca como las serpientes y espera cauteloso a que alguien caiga en su trampa" le había dicho Natsuki a Izzy una vez, "Pero cuando atrapa a una presa, se la adueña, haciéndola sufrir tanto como a sus seres queridos. Yo no he sido tan estúpida como para caer dos veces" Ya todos sabían esa breve parte de la historia, ella había caído en manos de este digimon y Daemon se había apoderado de su padre, aunque ella nunca quiso contarles la verdad de la historia.

Por eso no alcanzaban a comprender del todo aquella frase de advertencia.

Ahora bien, dejando de lado la secreta y gran historia entre Nat y su rival, debían buscar una forma de acabar con él.

Davis tenía un par de ideas sueltas, pero eran demasiado locas como para tener sentido, él pensaba que Daemon no era capaz de dar ataques directos todo el tiempo porque cuando lo hacía se disminuía enormemente su capacidad de energía al igual que debilitaba a sus enemigos, y por eso solo podía usar sus grandes ataques en situaciones especiales.

Acabar con él para siempre. A Cody no le hacía gracia esa frase, Daemon era un digimon perverso y no merecía vivir; pero una parte del humilde y compasivo corazón de Cody, le impedía pensar de esa manera.

Tal vez ese digimon debía morir, pero tenía derecho a otra oportunidad. Claro está que primero debería arrepentirse, cosa que él no creía muy posible. Aunque valía la pena intentarlo.

Davis cargó nuevamente con su mochila de líder, ya había arreglado sus problemas con cada persona del grupo, él ahora era diferente y debía actuar como un verdadero cabecilla. Dirigir la lucha era un tema complicado pero… ¿No es el camino difícil el que te lleva a la felicidad?

Daemon fue el primero en atacar, con sus llamaradas de fuego. Lo que hicieron los digimons camarada fue "esquivarlo sin romper la formación" cumpliendo así con la orden silenciosa de Davis y esperando su señal, ¿Cuál sería su señal? No lo sabían. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debían mantenerse al límite? Tampoco sabían.

El plan de Davis era este:

Ophanimon y Seraphimon arremeterían al mismo tiempo que lo harían Strikedramon y Aquilamon.

Daemon se distraería.

Dorugamon y Unimon lo atacarían por la espalda

Stingmon atacaría desde abajo y ExVeemon desde arriba.

Daemon caería en el agua.

Submarimon haría su entrada triunfal y entre todos aniquilarían a ese maligno digimon por última vez.

Por supuesto que ese plan no funcionó.

Cuando se cumplió el primer paso, Daemon fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no distraerse y lo suficientemente rápido como para noquear a Stingmon y quitarse de encima a ExVeemon, por lo que el quinto punto nunca se cumplió, y Submarimon no pudo entrar en la pelea, aún.

Por el contrario, el que cayó al agua fue Stingmon, herido y con las alas mojadas no podía seguir luchando desde el aire. Entonces se convirtió en la presa fácil y en el blanco que Daemon escogió. Otra vez sería el digimon de Ken el que sufriría más aquel enfrentamiento. Los demás compañeros digimons intentaron captar la atención de Daemon y de ese modo proteger al, ahora débil, Stingmon. Pero como había sucedido anteriormente con Angewomon y MagnaAngemon, el enemigo no quitó sus envenenados ojos del compañero de Ken Ichijouji.

El fuego parecía ser el ataque más destructivo y el favorito de Daemon, porque no cesó de lanzarle esferas envueltas de fuego que salían de la manga de su túnica. Al principio, Stingmon, no tuvo dificultades en esquivarlas, pero al estar incapacitado de volar se complico un poco. Luego del primer acierto del digimon malvado, no volvió a errar en su puntería consiguiendo, otra vez, que Stingmon regresara a su forma de novato, Wormmon.

Shin, Ryo, Davis y TK sujetaban al furioso Ken Ichijouji que luchaba contra sus amigos para liberarse y poder correr en ayuda de su querido digimon.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban salvar a su camarada? Si algo malo le sucedía a Wormmon, Ken jamás podría perdonárselo, ¿Por qué lo detenían? Su amigo lo necesitaba y ellos cuatro le impedían ir a rescatarlo.

Si no fuera Wormmon el que sufría, si era Patamon o Veemon el que estaba en esa situación, él jamás se interpondría en el camino de TK o de Davis. Él los habría comprendido y hasta les hubiera ayudado a reunir el valor para plantarse delante de Daemon. ¿Acaso ellos no querían que Wormmon se salvara?

No. No podía ser así, lo que ellos cuatro querían era que é mismo no se expusiera a más peligro. Lo que hacían, lo hacían por su bien. Sin embargo, a Wormmon había que salvarlo, y si Ken no lo hacía, ¿Quién entonces?

Ichijouji se sacudió violentamente haciendo que Davis cayera sobre TK y este empujara a Shin, quien arrastró a Ryo al suelo con un efecto dominó, entonces corrió a donde el débil Wormmon se encontraba y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dándole la espalda a Daemon.

Ya no le importaba lo que Daemon hiciera con él.

**Wormmon**: (Murmurando) Gracias por venir a rescatarme, Ken.

El muchacho sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando aquella primera vez en que él sintió en carne propia el dolor de su compañero. Todavía era llamado el _Emperador de los Digimons_, todavía no conocía lo que significaba ser un niño elegido, todavía no entendía porque los digimons podían sentir si estaban hechos solo de datos. Wormmon hizo que él lo comprendiera todo, porque nunca se apartó de su lado, aunque él había sido muy frío y duro con Wormmon. Ese día se dio cuanta de todos sus errores.

**Ken**: Siempre estaré contigo, Wormmon. –sus ojos se empañaron pero no se preocupó por contener el llanto. –Ya no volverás a luchar.

El gesto de su compañero se transformó un poco, a pesar del dolor aún tenía energías y Ken lo sabía, pero no dejaría que volviera a ser el blanco fácil de Daemon.

**Wormmon**: Ese es mi trabajo. Yo no puedo permitir que vuelvas a sentirte culpable y lucharé hasta que ya no tenga por qué hacerlo.

Ken hizo memoria. Si, Wormmon hablaba de cuando él conoció el verdadero sentido de su elección, él hablaba del cargo de conciencia que pesaba en su mente desde que había dejado de funcionar en su cuerpo la semilla de la oscuridad.

Wormmon no tenía que sentirse responsable por aquello, no era culpa suya que él fuera una persona débil.

**Ken**: No dejaré que sigas arriesgándote, no te expongas demasiado.

**Wormmon**: (Sonriendo) No debes preocuparte por mí, Ken, preocúpate mejor porque tu corazón sea bondadoso siempre, y si es así… jamás me perderás.

El digimon saltó sorpresivamente y con los ojos llorosos recibió una última esfera de fuego.

Ken lanzó un doloroso grito mientras su compañero se desplomaba en la húmeda arena grisácea, poco a poco sus datos se mezclaban con la tibia brisa que llegaba del bosque.

**Ken**: (Llorando) ¡WORMMON!

A la altura de su corazón, justo en un bolsillo de su camiseta, un símbolo violeta iluminó el rostro de Ken, el muchacho extrajo con mano temblorosa su brillante emblema de la bondad.

Con el brillo del emblema Wormmon cobró fuerzas y digievolucionó por fin a su etapa ultra: JewelBeemon.

JewelBeemon es un digimon insecto con forma humanoide, sus alas son tornasoladas, su poderosa armadura tiene forma de prisma, y es capaz de doblarla para cegar con la luz a sus enemigos o para ocultarse de ellos. En sus manos, una lanza incrustada de joyas y puede cubrirse con su caparazón para que los ataques contrarios no lo dañen.

Ken se enjuagó las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de su camiseta y se rió aliviado de no haber perdido a su mejor amigo, por segunda vez.

Daemon se vio en problemas con aquella digievolución, JewelBeemon era el triple más poderoso que Stingmon, tal vez fue por eso que decidió llamar sus sirvientes, las sombras.

Aquellos seres extraños salieron del mar oscuro como si fueran parte de él. Submarimon las atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero en el agua, las sombras tenían una nueva habilidad: eran intangibles, las partículas de sus cuerpos podían moldearse, podían separar partes de su cuerpo de otras y crear agujeros en sí mismos para esquivar. Fuera del agua, aquellas sombras se transformaban en otros digimons, como era lo habitual en ellas.

A Yolei se le ocurrió que tal vez ellos podrían ocuparse de distraerlas, hablándoles de las cosas humanas, pero no funcionó. Era como si Daemon les hubiera lavado el cerebro o tal vez les arrancó sus cerebros, ¿Aquellas sombras tenían cerebro? Tal vez no.

Nada que los digidestinados dijeran parecía importarles, en lugar de eso, seguían atacando a los digimons elegidos sin piedad alguna.

¿Qué podían hacer entonces? ¿Retirarse? ¿Dejar que Daemon ganara? ¡Eso jamás!

* * *

Les parece bien? Es que como todo vuelve a empezar, al principio pensé en matar a Wormmon, pero... nada pasa dos veces del mismo modo... así que lo hice digievolucionar.

Ya saben que si se les presentan dudas pueden preguntar libremente, así como pueden criticar constructivamente mi historia :)

Gracias por los comentarios! Hasta otro capítulo!


	25. Un pasado bien oculto

**Un pasado bien oculto**

**Renamon**: Nat… creo que deberíamos actuar ahora, déjame digievolucionar…

**Nat**: Solo debemos esperar un poco más, ellos podrán aguantar unos minutos y si Daemon hace de nuevo ese ataque "Fuego Infernal"… estoy segura de que Davis tiene razón, se debilitará. Y en ese momento es cuando tú entrarás en acción.

**Renamon**: ¿No crees que eso sea exigirles demasiado a nuestros amigos? Podrían resultar heridos.

**Nat**: Renamon… tengo una deuda pendiente con Daemon desde los cuatro años, no me importa lo que llegue a costar. Acabaremos con él hoy.

Renamon entrecerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en los pensamientos de Natsuki. Por supuesto que ese digimon no tiene el don de leer las mentes, pero ella y su Tamer solían ser tan unidas que con simples miradas entendían complicados pensamientos y complejas ideas. Sin embargo, Nat, actuaba muy diferente a como lo hacía antes, algo le molestaba y Renamon no podía averiguar qué.

ExVeemon, Ophanimon, JewelBeemon y Seraphimon eran quienes luchaban contra el poderoso Daemon, igualando sus fuerzas. Aquilamon, Submarimon, Unimon, Strikedramon, Dorugamon y se ocupaban de las sombras cambiantes.

Natsuki intuía que algo andaba mal por aquellos lados, sentía muy cerca la presencia de un total extraño que asechaba esperando el momento en que se encontraran más débiles para poder hacer su entrada. Lo que ella presentía era un arma secreta y muy poderosa.

¿Cómo ganarían esta batalla?

La mente de Davis se encontraba completamente en blanco, todos los puntos estaban a favor de Daemon y las sombras. ¿Por qué Daemon no caía en el agua? ¿Por qué las sombras eran imposibles de distraer? Había algo extraño en aquel mundo. A pesar de que Davis nunca lo hubiese pisado con anterioridad, puedo notar una sensación misteriosa que nacía desde algún sitio recóndito, no era una sensación común, incluso estando en ese mundo, mezclando emociones totalmente distintas como lo eran la aprensión y el insulto a uno mismo. Si, era eso, aquella sensación no le permitía ver más allá de él y lo peor era que en él mismo no encontraba nada bueno.

Nat y Davis intercambiaron una mirada, ninguno de los dos comprendió lo que el otro quería decirle, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para descifrar el mensaje, ya que la batalla continuaba y Daemon los estaba triturando lentamente, con divertida sonrisa en sus intentos de labios negros.

Aquilamon, en ese momento, volaba formando amplios círculos muy por encima de la cabeza de Daemon, mientras que Submarimon nadaba dibujando el mismo patrón de ataque, pero muy por debajo del digimon, creando así, un enorme y amenazador torbellino negro. JewelBeemon y los demás no cesaban de lanzar sus ataques especiales y a pesar de que dieran en el blanco, como era acostumbrado, no conseguían hacerle daño, o por lo menos él se empeñaba en que no notaran el sufrimiento que le causaban tantos digiataques al mismo tiempo.

Mantenerse al límite, resistir, seguir en pie a pesar del desgaste de energía. Esas eran las órdenes. No podían fallar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella sentía que todo esto era en vano? ¿Por qué imaginaba el peor de los finales? ¿Por qué esta guerra no terminaba de una vez? ¿Sería su culpa? Después de todo, ella era la luz. Pero aunque lo fuera… últimamente no lograba ver nada. Su luz era tenue y escasa, ¿Cuándo había opacado ella su don? Sin duda fue después o durante las vacaciones de verano. Sí, todos habían cambiado durante las vacaciones de verano, había solo una excepción, pero los demás habían transformado su personalidad hasta no reconocerse.

Cody se había vuelto un chico maduro y optimista. Yolei había dejado los gritos por dulces frases de ánimo. Ken había conseguido olvidar su pasado. Davis se había vuelto un egoísta de primera. Y ella, ella había dejado de emitir luz.

Luego de las vacaciones, al reintegrarse en la escuela Cody volvió a demostrar su actitud madura para su edad, pero lo positivo de volvió negativo y ahora era una persona de baja autoestima, como lo había sido la primera vez que lo conocieron y como antes, canalizaba sus tristezas practicando Kendo. Yolei había aprendido a dejar de gritar, pero no pudo abstenerse a pelearse con Davis, ella seguía siendo ella. Ken, al regresar al digimundo, conocer a Nat y salvar a los niños que llevaban en sus cuerpos la semilla de la oscuridad, había recordado su pasado sin poder llenar aún sus lagunas mentales. Davis, al principio aumentó su egoísmo, pero ahora volvió a ser el mismo Davis de siempre, e incluso mejor. En cuanto a ella… si, había cambiado como todos los demás, pero a diferencia de ellos, no había vuelto a ser como antes, ¿Era por eso que Daemon los tenía atrapados en el mundo oscuro, porque su luz era débil?

Y luego estaba TK, pero él no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre ya que no cambió en ningún momento, él siempre fue él. La excepción.

Yolei también notaba que lago andaba mal. La última vez que ella llegó a este terreno arenoso, Daemon llevaba una mirada ceñuda, y ahora el solo se limitaba a soltar unas cuantas risas, dándole a entender que guardaba más de una sorpresa escondida bajo la túnica. Sin embargo, Natsuki no dejaba de insistir que su "intuición" le decía que ese digimon sería _vencido hoy _mismo.

Por ese motivo, Yolei, admiraba la fe que esa chica tenía, nunca se daba por vencida y aunque fuera un tanto callada, cada vez que abría la boca decía el comentario que los oídos de alguien necesitaba oír, era muy parecida a TK en ese aspecto, y muy parecida a Ken en el hecho de que era muy inteligente y bondadosa, aunque también se parecía a Davis con esos cambios de humor repentinos, a Cody por su forma reservada de ser, a Kari por la manera tímida y pasiva de manejar las situaciones. En fin, ese no era el momento de definir la misteriosa y bipolar personalidad de Natsuki Gennai. Debían concentrarse en la batalla.

Yolei le gritó a Aquilamon que embistiera a Daemon desde el lado derecho, pero Daemon no es un digimon estúpido y escuchó claramente las órdenes de Yolei, pudiendo así esquivar a Aquilamon y atacarla por la espalda.

Davis gruñó para sus adentros y recordó una frase que alguien le había dicho una vez: "Cada digimon es más fuerte en su propia tierra". Aunque intentó, no consiguió recordar quién le dijo ese importante comentario, pero lo agradeció de todos modos. Sabía lo que debían hacer, tenían una misión y ahora era tiempo de acabarla.

Sin intercambiar miradas con su líder, Shin comprendió que era hora de subir un nivel.

**Shin**: Dorugamon, ¡Digievoluciona!

**Dorugamon**: Dorugamon ultra digivol a… DoruGreymon.

**Ryo**: Strikedramon, tú también.

**Strikedramon**: Strikedramon ultra digivol a… Cyberdramon.

**Nat**: De acuerdo, Renamon, hazlo.

**Renamon**: Renamon ultra digivol a… Etsumon.

TK miró con atención al digimon grulla. Primero, cayó en la cuenta de que extrañaba un poco aquella digievolución. Segundo, le pareció extraño que Etsumon provenga de una especie en particular y en su cuarta etapa su digievolución sea totalmente distinta a la de su especie; existían casos similares, por ejemplo: Gatomon digievolucinaba de un digimon con forma de cachorra y su etapa ultra era un ángel femenino, pero el caso de Etsumon era distinto ya que las tres etapas anteriores tenían la forma similar a un zorro y si de pronto se convierte en una grulla pierde el sentido de la especie. Tercero, sentía de alguna forma conocer a Renamon, era algo extraño, tal vez fue un sueño pero él sabía que había visto a Renamon en algún sitio o al menos haber oído su voz.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios sacudió la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en la compañera de Natsuki Gennai.

"De acuerdo" reflexionó Davis para sus adentros, mientras a su alrededor, JewelBeemon y ExVeemon eran estampados contra la cueva gris que rodeaba el mar. "Solo tenemos una opción, llevarlo a la ciudad del renacimiento sacándolo por el pasadizo que Nat abrió".

Davis miró de reojo a su amiga e imaginó la respuesta que le daría: un gran cachetazo y un largo sermón sobre el bien y el mal, el equilibrio del digimundo y lo sagrada que es la ciudad del origen. Lo que significaría que jamás, jamás, jamás abriría ese túnel para que Daemon lo cruzara, aunque tenga que morir allí.

Sí ella no lo haría… entonces ¿Quién? Las sombras sirvientes de Daemon. Pero de ningún modo lograrían convencerlas de abrirles ese pasadizo, además, Nat se enfadaría mucho con él.

Entonces recordó algo, ¡TK y Kari habían escapado de allí volando, con la ayuda de Agewomon y Pegasusmon! Su deber era llevar a Daemon a ese campo de flores del cual Kari le había comentado hace un año.

Sin decir una sola palabra a sus amigos, subió al lomo de ExVeemon. Se acercó a Daemon por detrás, pero no lo atacó. Le gritó barbaridades al estilo Motomiya y lo hizo enfadar hasta el punto en que este solamente quiera atacarlos a ellos dos.

Con una sonrisa triunfal le ordenó a su compañero que volara en línea recta hacia arriba, sin detenerse en ningún momento. El plan funcionaba a la perfección, Daemon los seguía y nadie interrumpió nada. Tal vez todos trataban de descifrar aquellas tácticas de pelea. Tal vez querían aprovechar esos momentos para retomar energías. Tal vez, solo tal vez.

ExVeemon siguió volando hasta perder de vista a sus amigos a causa de la densa oscuridad. A pesar de estar lejos de ellos, se sentía observado ¿Daemon estaría por allí? No se veía nada en absoluto, por eso el muchacho no podía estar seguro. Su compañero frenó en seco, Davis le susurró al oído que siguiera subiendo, pero ExVeemon no le respondió.

Se escuchó la risa malévola de Daemon, la presencia del digimon se percibía cada vez más cercana subiendo lentamente entre las nubes negras y esponjosas.

Davis no lograba entender, se suponía que allí mismo se encontraba un campo de flores, ¿Por qué no se veía? ¿Por qué ExVeemon se había congelado de esa manera? ¿Habían caído en una trampa de Daemon?

**Daemon**: (Susurrando muy cerca del oído de Davis) Es inútil. Todos los intentos que hagas por salir de aquí, fallarán. Y todo esto es tú culpa. –Davis sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba esa frase y Daemon lo sabía. –Sí, todos tus amigos en estos momentos están sufriendo, por tú culpa. –Sus amigos. Su culpa. –Sucede que tú no eres apto para el cargo de líder, sucede que eres una persona incompleta, sucede que finges ser alguien que no eres, sucede que ves esto como un simple juego que debes ganar. –No. Eso no era así, ya no. –Siempre quieres ser el primero, el más destacado. –Él ya no pensaba así, no era su culpa, él no quiso… -Necesitas sentirte querido y haces lo imposible porque todos te admiren…

Le tembló el mentón. Él era un egoísta que fingía tener una vida perfecta. Daemon tenía razón. Mucha razón.

El muchacho giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones y agudizaba la vista para ver donde se encontraba Daemon, pero no había más que una espesa nube negra.

Dicen que las lágrimas limpian tu corazón, pues entonces una buena parte de él quería escupir la verdad y llorar hasta quedarse vacío, la otra parte quería gritar hasta sacarse la garganta… pero no ganaría nada con eso. El pasado era parte de su vida y sin su pasado no sería la persona que ahora era.

Lo que en verdad ocurría es que nadie sabía el pasado de Davis. Nadie, a excepción de Daemon, que al parecer conocía sus dos más grandes secretos, aquellos secretos que solo conocían sus familiares más cercanos y que tanto habían tratado de ocultar.

**Daemon**: Y aunque te esfuerzas, sabes muy bien que no eres nada, que tus amigos pueden cambiarte en un santiamén, que en realidad no le importas a tu familia, que en la escuela a nadie le molestaría ver tu banco vacío para siempre. Sabes perfectamente que todas las personas que te conocen se alegrarían de que ya no andes merodeando porque de ese modo se acabarían sus problemas. Debes aceptarlo, nadie te quiere porque atraes problemas. –sonrió malicioso. –Tú eres el problema. –siempre quitándole la felicidad a los que te rodean, a tu hermana, a tu madre, a tu padre, a la luz humana, a tu abuelo… ¿Recuerdas a tu abuelo, Davis? –volvió a sonreír, si lo sabía. -¿Cómo olvidarías a tu querido abuelo? Si fue por tu culpa que falleció. Al igual que es tu culpa que todos tus amigos se conviertan en mis sirvientes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciéndolo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies.

**Davis**: (Gritando) ¡No! No es así… no, yo no… ¡No tengo la culpa!

El chico lo decía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que al digimon.

Daemon rió, se rió porque sabía la verdad. Davis ya no tenía secretos, ya no podía fingir tener una vida perfecta.

El google-boy se vio obligado a transportarse a un recuerdo que él pretendió borrar de su memoria hace mucho tiempo.

"_Aquella noche se veía especial. Era verano y durante el día había corrido una brisa refrescante muy poco común y ahora que el sol se había ocultado, suplantado por la brillante luna, esa suave brisa se había convertido en una ventisca de importante escala. Esa noche fue la peor en la vida de Davis Motomiya_."

"_Si él hubiera podido volver el tiempo atrás y no cometer aquel error, sería un niño más feliz, pero no pudo hacerlo y cargó con el peso de la culpa con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en el rostro_."

"_Él se ocupaba de que sus padres lo vieran lo menos posible y se la pasó en la calle Vagueando como decía su abuelita. Escaparse de casa para ir a jugar con sus amigos era la mejor opción. De ese modo no tenía que ayudar a su madre en la casa ni soportar a su pesada hermana y su padre no podía regañarlo_."

"_Con su pelota de football soccer bajo el brazo, salía a la placita del barrio a jugar con sus amigos y cuando se metía el sol, Davis, regresaba a casa para cenar y dormir muy bien y así tener energías para poder salir a jugar al día siguiente_."

"_Pero esa noche, al doblar en una esquina, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a dos muchachos mucho más grandes que él. Ellos lo amenazaron con un arma de fuego y a Davis no se le ocurrió mejor opción que salir corriendo, derechito a su casa. Ese fue el primer error_."

"_Los dos muchachos de la calle, entraron en la casa apuntando a su madre, a su padre y a su abuelo, quién por alguna razón que Davis no entendía había ido a cenar. Uno de los muchachos, el que llevaba el arma, les ordenó que se quedaran quietos y con las manos en alto, mientras que el otro registraba la casa y colocaba sin cuidado alguno las cosas de valor en una bolsa negra de consorcio_."

"_El padre de Davis sacó disimuladamente de su bolsillo un teléfono, pero el del arma lo vio, entonces tomó a Davis de la espalda y obligó a su padre a soltar el teléfono móvil. El otro muchacho tomó el celular y lo arrojó a la bolsa, después siguió con su recorrido."_

"_**Ladrón**__: (Emocionado) ¡Mirá, RJ! Tienen alhajas de oro, a tu mamá le van a encantar._"

"_**RJ**__: (Jactancioso) ¿De verdad?"_

"_En el intento que hizo RJ por ver las alhajas de oro, Davis consiguió zafarse de sus manos y corrió al lado de su madre, lloriqueando_."

"_**RJ**__: ¡AH! Con que te me escapaste, bueno… un movimiento más y le disparo al viejo_."

"_Davis giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a su abuelo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que se asemejaban a dos enormes reflectores, y que como rayos X atravesaban todo lo que veían. Su querido abuelito le sonrió tristemente. Davis no quería despedirse de él, lo quería demasiado como para dejar que lo asesinaran. Quiso caminar hacia él, para protegerlo, para evitar que la bala lo tocara, pero apenas movió un pie en dirección a él, el ladrón que se llamaba RJ tiró del gatillo_."

"_Sucedió en cámara lenta, los dos penetrantes ojos verdes se quedaron sin brillo, sin gracia, vacíos. Por su culpa_".

**Daemon**: (Riendo) A veces lo que planeas no sale como quieres, ¿Verdad?

Ese comentario lo trajo al presente. Su plan había fallado.

Sus amigos ahora corrían peligro, por culpa suya. Él tenía la culpa.

Siempre fue de ese modo, desde pequeño. Él no servía ni serviría nunca para nada.

Las oscuridad a su alrededor se intensificaba, Daemon pasó de ser una sombra a ser parte de la espesa negrura, ya no lo veía, no sabía donde estaba aquel monstruo digital, no sabía cómo escapar.

Su compañero seguía inmóvil, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Daemon estaba manipulando su mente? ¿Acaso ExVeemon también tenía un pasado oculto del cual se avergonzaba? Imposible. Davis conocía a su camarada desde que nació, no podía ocultarle cosas. En cambio, el había vivido muchas situaciones tristes que podía esconder a su amigo digimon.

Se sintió solo, tragado por un enorme hoyo negro, sin nadie.

¿Y ahora? ¿Ese era el final? Todos sus amigos estarían poseídos a estas alturas.

Recordó sus rostros llenos de felicidad, en estos momentos todos sus recuerdos estarían siendo eliminados. Por culpa suya. Y ellos serán utilizados como marionetas de Daemon para matarlo. Matarlo lentamente para que de esa forma Daemon pudiera divertirse. Seguramente le gustaba ver como sufrían sus enemigos. Por un momento se preguntó a que escala era el dolor de Nat, él sabía que ella había perdido a su padre por culpa de ese digimon, ella no había querido hablar sobre el tema, Daemon debió haber hecho algo espantoso. Y seguramente lo mismo haría ahora con sus amigos.

Se preguntó que tan doloroso podría ser. Y la respuesta vino tan rápidamente como un trueno después de un rayo.

**Yolei**: Tienes razón con lo que pensaste hace rato. –Su figura apareció entre la niebla, estaba exactamente igual que siempre, lo diferente era su tono despectivo y su mirada fría. –Lo único que haces bien es meter la pata.

Esa no era Yolei, no era su amiga, ella jamás le diría algo por el estilo ¿O sí lo habría hecho? ¿Yolei estaba en lo cierto? ¿De verdad creía eso de él? Si era así, entonces debía ser cierto. Él era un inútil.

Al lado de la digielegida del amor y la pureza apareció la silueta de su mejor amigo, el se parecía más al antiguo _Emperador de los Digimons_, que al Ken bondadoso que siempre buscaba el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque a veces no lo encontrara, Ken nunca se rendía de buscar. Y ahora todo ese esfuerzo por mantener viva la fe se esfumó. Ken ya no era el mismo, y sin la bondad, la cadena se rompe. Si la cadena se rompe, también la fe. Y como él bien había aprendido, si la fe se quiebra, quiere decir que Nat y el resto de sus amigos también estaban destruidos.

**Ken**: (Riendo) A nadie le interesa tu opinión.

Acababa de meter el dedo en la yaga, donde más le dolía. Pero Davis podría resistirlo, sabía en el fondo que su amigo tenía razón, pero lo ignoraría. Él debía ser fuerte, al menos pretenderlo, debía mantener en alto la cabeza para poder salvarlos.

Del otro lado de Yolei, la imagen del pequeño y ahora no tan pequeño, Cody, se dejó ver. Sonrió artero. Y su frase le hizo añicos el muro que había creado para repeler los insultos.

**Cody**: Siempre quisimos reemplazarte.

Frente a Cody apareció la figura de TK, a la derecha de Motomiya. Su mirada astuta y cruel le hizo pensar a Davis que no había manera de resolver el asunto. TK era quién infundía esperanza en él, aunque jamás quiera admitirlo. Si él también había sido acabado, nadie más podría salvarse.

**TK**: Tienes que admitirlo, soy mejor que tú.

¿TK era mejor que él? ¿De verdad? Sí, de verdad. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, jamás conseguiría ser mejor que él. TK le ganó desde hace tiempo y ahora era el momento justo para decirlo: Nunca se compararía con él.

Kari rió a su lado, apareciendo de la nada frente a Yolei. Su sonrisa maliciosa le estremeció el alma a Davis. Ya no iba a aguantarlo, no Kari. Ella era la persona más pacificadora que conocía, esa expresión en ella era muy poco común. Y su risa, esa risa endemoniada rompía con su dulce rostro y su tierna personalidad haciendo que se le helara el corazón. Eso era culpa suya y solo suya.

**Kari**: Nadie te quiere, Davis. –Al principio su tono era travieso, casi le hacía entender que le divertía verlo sufrir, y se volvió incisivo cuando añadió: -Nunca nadie te quiso.

Dolió. Todos habían sido capturados por su culpa, ahora estaba solo.

Nat también apareció, junto a Kari, frente a Ken, casi pegada a su brazo derecho. Ella río, si se estaba divirtiendo, su tono era burlón y significativo. Y esa mirada insensible que le dedicaba, ahora le recordaba al mismísimo retrato de Daemon.

**Nat**: (Aún riendo) Davis, Davis, Davis, pobre e inútil Davis, él de verdad se creyó que éramos sus amigos.

Lanzó una carcajada sombría que cortó el cielo negro en mil y un pedazos. Ella hablaba enserio y él lo sabía. Nada de esto tenía que ver con Daemon, esas cosas eran lo que de verdad sus amigos pensaban de él.

Davis se había estado equivocando todos estos años, ella no eran amigos suyos, él estaba solo, desde siempre solo. Ahora lo entendía a la perfección, le tenían pena. Se habían hecho pasar por sus amigos porque le tenían pena, sabían que era una persona soberbia y que jamás llegaría a tener amigos, sintieron pena por él todo este tiempo. Lo que le decían eran simples mentiras, al igual que los digimons.

Todos rieron al darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos. El odio y la bronca crecieron en su pecho como el fuego con el oxígeno del ambiente.

Las caras de Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Lena, Shin y Ryo aparecían de vez en cuando haciendo el efecto portentoso del flash de una cámara o de los mismos relámpagos en una noche de tormenta riéndose de él.

Sus risas coreaban la de los demás dando un aire desagradable a la situación. Esto no tenía solución, ya lo había perdido todo hasta aquello que nunca fue suyo como la amistad con esas personas que ahora lo rodeaban.

Ellos estaban en lo cierto, ¿Cómo podía alguien quererlo si solo sabía traer complicaciones? ¿Cómo iba importarles a sus amigos si era un inútil sin madera de líder? ¿Cómo no iban a reemplazarlo si TK era mejor que él en todos los aspectos? ¿Cómo pudo creer él que ellos eran sus amigos? Era un idiota con todas las letras, había creído en algo imposible, aquellas eran buenas personas de ninguna manera deberían haber perdido el tiempo con un niño tan insulso como lo es él. Y ahora, todos morirían, por culpa suya.

Una suave y débil voz le susurró al oído: "Yo sí te quiero, Davis, yo sí soy tu amigo".

¿Por qué creerle a esa voz interior? Tan solo se mentiría a sí mismo, otra vez, y ahora que su pasado había relucido a la luz no tenía que seguir haciéndolo. Por primera vez en muchos años, sería él otra vez, aceptando hasta el más mínimo error.

No era verdad lo que esa voz decía, y no le provocaba sentimiento alguno decirlo, ya no más sufrir, saldría de allí y dejaría de lado todo eso que había sido la mentira más grande. Él no merecía el amor de todas esas personas, así que mejor era dar la vuelta y dejar que se fueran solos. Todo salió mal por su culpa, ellos no debieron haber confiado en Davis porque él era una persona que no valía la pena conocer, o por lo menos antes.

Ahora todo cambiaría, comenzando por el digimundo. Lo borraría de su memoria y volvería a cada a reacomodar su vida con sus padres.

"No puedes hacer eso, Davis." Le dijo esa misma voz ¿Era su conciencia? "No puedes borrarnos, piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos".

Algunas de sus aventuras pasaron por su mente precipitadamente y de golpe cada palabra y cada victoria suya se mantuvieron constantes. En su última gran batalla, su última gran victoria, eso fue gracias a él, porque fue fuerte y dijo no tener debilidades. Ocultó su historia en el sitio más recóndito de su corazón donde MaloMyotismon no pudo encontrarlas y con la frente en alto siguió el proyecto de _familia perfecta_ que tenían sus padres.

Ahora ya no podía ocultarlo, Daemon había encontrado la forma para escarbar en su memoria y encontrar ese punto débil, aunque en su caso, eran demasiados. Le hubiera gustado conocer esa forma, pero ya era tarde.

Analizó un momento las palabras de su conciencia: "No puedes borrarnos". ¿Era cierto eso? ¿No podría hacerlo? Y después de todo, ¿Valía la pena intentarlo?

Quedaría como un cobarde ante todos ellos si les daba la espalda. Pero si los salvaba, ¿Para qué lo haría? Ellos no harían eso por él, no lo querían, no eran sus amigos.

"Tú eres mi amigo" le susurró la vocecilla.

Genial, estaba tan solo que su única amiga en el mundo era su conciencia. La voz, sin embargo, ignoró el pensamiento y continuó su discurso:

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Davis. Eres una persona amenizada y virtuosa, sé que puedo confiar en ti, y aunque tú dudes de mí ahora, no te cambiaría por nadie y no voy a dejar que creas lo contrario.

Bueno. Tal vez esa no era su conciencia. Davis se preguntó que significaba amenizada ya que sonaba como una palabra negativa, pero se alegró de que alguien confiera en él, por lo menos un instante.

Un rostro apareció en su cabeza como si lo estuviera imaginando, no era cualquier imagen, era el rostro azulado de su camarada.

**Davis**: ¿Veemon?

**Veemon**: Sí, Davis, soy yo. Ten por seguro que aunque todos estén en contra tuya, yo siempre me quedaré a tu lado. Somos compañeros, Davis, yo te esperé mucho tiempo, y ahora que te encontré no voy a dejar que te sientas menos de los que eres. Existo por eso, tú me mantienes con vida, si crees en mí. Para eso nací, para ayudarte, para protegerte, para alegrarte, para estar a _tú_ lado como _tú_ digimon.

Sonrió interiormente.

**Davis**: (Tartamudeando) Vee… mon…

**Veemon**: (Enfadado) Es lo único que dirás, ¿Mi nombre?

Davis hizo silencio. Le alegraba tener un amigo después de todo, pero si se encariñaba con Veemon otra vez, le causaría más problemas y por culpa suya todo saldría mal, todo mal, siempre mal.

Veemon era su amigo… entonces, debía comprender que ya no podía reunirse con él, por lo menos no ahora. No con Daemon aquí. Veemon tenía que irse así no saldría lastimado. Lastimado como su abuelo, como su madre, y todos sus otros amigos. Ahora la confusión se había borrado, ahora veía lo que en realidad sucedía, Veemon le hizo entender que todos sus amigos de verdad sufrían, que todos ellos estaban allí porque eran sus amigos y porque habían luchado para salvar el digimundo.

Pensó en Ken: Daemon le había lavado el cerebro, ¿Qué haría el equipo de football soccer sin su líder?

Pensó en Cody: ¿Qué haría su madre sin él? Ya había perdido a su esposo en una guerra, y ahora había perdido a su hijo en otra guerra.

Pensó en Yolei: ¿Quién atendería el negocio de su familia sin ella? Tal vez lo cerrarían o tal vez contratarían a alguien. No sería lo mismo ir a comprar a ese negocio y no ver su rostro tras el mostrador.

Pensó en TK: ¡Cómo lloraría la madre de TK! Además, Matt era capaz de matarlo a él con sus propias manos.

Pensó en Kari: Ir a la escuela no sería lo mismo sin ella. Su banco vacío en la primera fila del aula, tal vez Tai le gritara todas las palabrotas habidas y por haber, pero nada se compararía con la tristeza de los padres de Kari.

Pensó en Nat: El señor Gennai la extrañaría mucho –Le dio un escalofrío al recordar a su profesor de geografía – ¡Ese tipo iba a matarlo si Natsuki no volvía!

Pensó en Lena y Shin Fumihiko: De verdad no conocía sus historias, pero de seguro alguien los extrañaría. Al igual que a Ryo Akiyama.

Y todo eso era su culpa, _todo_.

Pensó en su madre: Todo lo que ella había sufrido al ver morir a su padre frente a ella y la culpa de esa muerte la tenía su propio hijo. Eso fue suficiente para todo en su vida cambiara… principalmente su relación con su hijo… y luego de años ella y su padre se colocaron una máscara que ocultaba todo el dolor…

**Veemon**: (Tímido) N-no t-tenía… no tenía idea, Davis.

Volvió a sentirse acompañado, en la oscuridad, recordó que se encontraba sobre el lomo de su camarada.

**Davis**: (Riendo amargamente) No es algo que me guste contar, pero es por eso que ya no puedo tener amigos, todo me sale mal, siempre mal. Traigo problemas y tragedias. Ahora todos los demás tienen lavados los cerebros y son esclavos de Daemon, por mi culpa.

Veemon lanzó una carcajada y Davis se enfadó un poco, él estaba hablando enserio, ¿Cómo era posible que a Veemon le causara gracia la situación? Esto era grave, muy grave, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos dos solos contra todos sus amigos, las sombras y Daemon?

O tal vez, Veemon se reía de los nervios, ¡Qué manera tan rara de expresar nerviosismo!

**Veemon**: (Riendo) No estoy nervioso, Davis, tú lo estás. –Volvió a reir. –A mí me pasó algo similar. Yo vi a todos mis amigos en contra mía, pero no es real, no es así.

¿Real? ¿Qué era real? Por supuesto que las mentiras que él mismo se había dicho y las mentiras que les dijo a sus amigos para ocultar su pasado no eran la verdad, no eran la realidad del asunto.

La realidad era, entonces, qué él era una persona egoísta y que traía problemas. Lo real era que por su culpa sus amigos sufrían… pero, ¿Por qué Veemon no creía en eso? ¿Por qué decía que todo esto era falso?

**Veemon**: ¡Vamos Davis! Debes despertar de una vez. Date cuenta, ¡Despierta!

¿Despertar? ¿Sería esto tan solo una insuperable pesadilla? Si era así iba a pellizcarse en seguida para poder despertar. ¡Qué feliz sería Davis si nada de esto hubiera sucedido!

Pero era efectivo. Su pasado había sido revelado, y otra vez por su culpa, todos sufrían.

**Veemon**: ¡Míralos bien! –Gritó comenzando a moverse debajo de él. –Ellos jamás dirían esas cosas.

Ojalá fuera cierto, a Davis le gustaría mucho que aquellas imágenes de sus amigos fuesen falsas, sin embargo, estaban allí, riéndose de él, divirtiéndose sin él, mirándolo fijo con esos ojos oscuros que causaban repulsión, siendo controlados por Daemon.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Si mal no lo recordaba, Davis había volado sobre el lomo de su compañero ExVeemon, ¿Cómo volaron hasta allí sus amigos? ¿Daemon les había dado algunos poderes sobrenaturales?

Se río ante la idea de que Cody lanzara rayos X por los ojos, o que Yolei disparara dardos envenenados por las manos, o que Ken expulsara fuego por la boca. Pero si así lo era… si Daemon los había convertido en mutantes con poderes mortales… si eran capaces de atacarlo… ExVeemon y él no tendrían oportunidad.

Veemon seguía hablando, pero el muchacho no le prestó atención, estaba imaginando que otro tipo de poderes llegarían a poseer ahora sus amigos, TK podría controlar el agua o tal vez la tierra… ¿Cómo haría él para defenderse ante un ataque de la tierra? Lo único que faltaba era que Nat se convirtiera en la madre naturaleza y cree tornados que lo arrasarían todo. ¡Daemon había convertido a sus amigos en mutantes!

En ese momento las imágenes de los jóvenes elegidos de la generación primera aparecieron como relámpagos en la oscuridad de una tormenta, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Michel y Willis; a estás le siguieron las figuras de los chicos y las chicas de todo el mundo que los habían ayudado en su última batalla, el año anterior, y también llegaron las fotografías de los pequeños que, desde hacía unas semanas atrás, no tenían ya en sus cuerpos, las semillas de la oscuridad.

Eso fue algo extraño. Aquellas nuevas imágenes se reían de él al igual que el resto de sus amigos, pero, ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué truco era ese?

Aquellas imágenes, que se esfumaban tan rápido como llegaban pero que regresaban una y otra vez, no podían ser reales. Ellos no podían haber sido capturados, ni siquiera se encontraban en el digimundo cuando Davis cometió el error de abandonar a sus amigos.

"Tienes que despertar, Davis" le había dicho su compañero. Él tenía razón, ellos no eran reales, esto no era más que una horrible pesadilla, tal vez era cierto que su pasado ya no estaba oculto en los rincones más recónditos de su memoria, pero aquellas personas que lo rodeaban, no eran sus amigos.

Le dio un poco de vergüenza caer en la trampa de Daemon, con eso se dio cuenta de que en realidad era muy débil; tal vez no era apto para ser el líder, tal vez sí era un egoísta, pero sus amigos lo aceptaban tal cuál era, y nada ni nadie iba a cambiarlo.

**ExVeemon**: Ese es el Davis que yo conozco.

**Davis**: (Sonriendo) Pateemos un par de traseros.

Poco a poco la nube espesa de color negro se fue disipando, dejándolos ver donde se encontraban. Habían ingresado en un extenso sitio de muros transparentes, similar a una pecera vacía, pero sin fondo. Sus amigos estaban de pie en la orilla, justo donde él los había dejado. Daba la sensación de que ellos habían visto y oído todo el espectáculo.

Davis notó, mientras se ruborizaba de la vergüenza, que tanto las sombras como Daemon habían desaparecido.

* * *

ACLARO:

Davis al principio sintió que ExVeemon se detuvo y luego éste explica que fue porque también él había visto a sus amigos en su contra… de acuerdo, pero Davis oye la voz de Veemon en lugar de la de ExVeemon… en ningún momento su compañero bajó etapas, es solo que la espesa neblina que había creado Daemon causaba que el cerebro de Davis procesara lo que él (Daemon) quería que Davis pensara-viera-escuchara, y como Daemon no quería que Davis oyera la voz de ExVeemon, en su cerebro todo comenzó a dar vueltas y provocó que la voz se distorsionara a la de Veemon… pero en realidad hablaba ExVeemon.

Lo sé, es confuso.

Ah. Otra cosa… no sé si se dieron cuenta o no pero… esa neblina que creo Daemon hizo que todos los pensamientos de Davis resonaran en todo el mundo de las tinieblas, por eso sus amigos escucharon absolutamente todo, hasta el recuerdo.

Sin más que agregar, me despido hasta otro ;)


	26. ¿Así Termina?

En este capítulo es revelada una historia bastante interesante a mi gusto... espero que para ustedes también lo sea.

* * *

**¿Así termina?**

El final. Hoy sería el final. Gane quien gane, hoy sería el final de uno de los dos. Él o ella. Cómo debió haber sido desde su primera batalla. Ahora, él tiene aliados que le son de mucha ayuda. Pero ella tiene amigos. Será _su_ final, no el de ella.

Sus ojos, llenos de su furia natural, la miraban fijo. A nadie más. Solo a ella. Seguramente haría todo lo posible para quitarla del medio.

Natsuki, siendo sincera, quería saber por qué esa obsesión tan insistente con su muerte; también le habría gustado preguntarle por qué había elegido a su padre, ¿Qué tenía de especial? Le hubiera gustado pedirle explicaciones. Pero ya no había tiempo, ya no podían dar más vueltas. Este sería el final. Con esto terminaba todo.

Etsumon peleaba como nunca antes, estaba dando todo para ganar, se estaba arriesgando con todo lo que tenía, porque creía que de esa forma saldaría la deuda que tenía con su compañera. Pero ese no era el modo de hacerlo.

Hacía ya muchos años, Etsumon, le había fallado a Nat, pero en esa época no era más que un digimon en etapa novata; ellas no habían conseguido el poder del emblema de la fe.

Cuando Daemon atrapó a Nat; Renamon y su padre salieron en su búsqueda, el poder del emblema todavía no funcionaba. Fue cuando entraron en las guaridas invisibles de Daemon que les regaló su brillo.

Pero era tarde, porque Daemon realizó su conocido poder de fuego que hizo estallar el lugar, destruyendo a Etsumon, apoderándose del padre de Nat y encerrando a Natsuki en el mundo real.

Etsumon jamás se perdonó haber fallado en esa misión, si bien su compañera no le echó la culpa nunca, ella sabe cuanto sufrió Nat al perder a su queridísimo padre de ese modo tan cruel. Ahora acabaría entonces con Daemon, como debió haber sido aquella vez. Este sería el final del comienzo.

**Nat**: (Al líder) ¿Cuál es el plan?

Davis la fulminó con la mirada, como si quisiera gritarle que se cosiera lo boca y no le vuelva a hablas jamás. ¿No entendía ella que no se sentía bien? Acababa de revelarles toda su vida secreta, lo que menos quería ahora era hablar con ellos. ¡Y encima ella pensaba que tenía un plan! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué sacaba sus grandes ideas de una galera mágica?

Por lo visto, Nat, entendió a la perfección los pensamientos de su amigo, ya que arrugó los labios e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha en un gesto de enfado. Sí, sabía no había ningún plan. Al muchacho no pareció importarle la reacción de su amiga, hasta que la chica alzó las cejas como invitándolo a que hablara.

Davis puso los ojos en blanco, pero no quería que se molestaran con él otra vez.

**Davis**: Lo lamento. —Y mirando a Daemon con el rabillo del ojo, agregó: —No tengo un plan. Ideé una locura.

La cara de póquer de la chica no cambió.

**Nat**: (Con tono indiferente) Te escucho.

**Davis**: Quiero… llevar a Daemon a la ciudad del renacimiento. —Lo dijo lo más rápido posible, pero ella lo entendió con gran claridad. Nat levantó la mano instintivamente y la dirigió al rostro de Davis con la mayor fuerza existente. Pero el muchacho ya estaba preparado. Conocía a Natsuki a la perfección como para predecir sus acciones y reacciones. Le tomó de la muñeca, frenando el cachetazo, y por primera vez en la vida, se dirigió a ella de manera enfadada. —No queda otra opción, Nat. Hay que sacar a Daemon de aquí. Tu misma lo dijiste… "Cada digimon es más fuerte en su propia tierra". Si él se queda aquí, moriremos todos.

La muchacha se soltó con brusquedad.

**Nat**: Que poca fe tienes, Davis.

Él la miró incrédulo.

**Davis**: ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?

Ella se detuvo un momento a pensar, no sonrió, pero sabía lo que tenían que hacer.

**Nat**: Hay que provocarlo. Tú mismo lo dijiste… "Su ataque, Fuego Infernal, es el más efectivo, pero también el que más lo debilita". Resistamos hasta que utilice su último poder, allí es cuando más debemos esforzarnos en atacar.

El chico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

**Davis**: Pides demasiado. Piensa un poco en la salud de los digimons, si los exponemos a ese ataque… tal vez no puedan aguantarlo. ¿Quieres perder otra vez a tu camarada?

Resopló. Qué manera tan ridícula de ver las cosas. Se cruzó de brazos y se enderezó mientras repetía:

**Nat**: ¡Que _poca_ fe tienes, Davis! —Y con un tono más frío añadió: —Si crees que ExVeemon no podrá resistir, sácalo del medio. Etsumon y yo aún tenemos varios ases en nuestras manos, podemos ganar esto sin necesidad de hacer locuras.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" pensó Yolei para sí misma.

Parecía que Nat y Davis habían intercambiado su rol. ¿Por qué se comportaban así? Era muy extraño que Davis pusiera en el primer lugar de la lista a los digimons, pero más raro aún era que no le importara eso a Nat.

Ella definitivamente cambiaba muy rápido de opinión. Hasta ahora había considerado a los digimons como si fuesen sus hermanos y hermanas, pero hoy… en estos momentos parecía que solo le importaba ganar, acabar con Daemon sea cual fuese el final de los demás.

Davis era todo lo contrario. Siempre había actuado como si los digimons fuesen algo secundario y ahora… era lo que más le importaba.

Definitivamente Yolei se había perdido muchas cosas cuando emprendió marcha hacia el otro lado. Un tercer ejemplo de "nuevas noticias" era ese niño forastero que tenía la edad de Cody, 10 años, se llamaba Ryo Akiyama, supuestamente ese era el amigo de Shin, pero… ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? ¿Apareció de la nada?

Etsumon creó entonces un campo de fuerza que separó a todos los digimons de Daemon, quedando así solamente ellos dos.

El perverso digimon se rió. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? ¿Pensaba que le ganaría a Etsumon? Pues se equivocaba.

**Daemon**: ¡Uña Desgarradora!

Con una de sus garras atravesó el ala izquierda de Etsumon, al mismo tiempo en que ella había lanzado su ataque "luz de justicia" que consistía en lanzar espirales de luz blanca de su pico que atravesaron el estómago de Daemon.

Los dos indefensos, él sin fuerzas y ella sin la capacidad de volar, no se rindieron. Hazes de luz blanca rebotaban en todas direcciones así como también lo hacía el fuego.

El resto de los digimons estaba atrapado en los campos de fuerza de Etsumon, nadie entendió el por qué, pero ella no quería que nadie se metiera en la lucha a darle una mano, iba a hacer esto sola.

**Nat**: ¡Ahora!

**Etsumon**: Etsumon armor digivol a… Mistycmon.

El ángel femenino, con sus dos pares de alas renovadas y una vara de oro sólido, embistió a Daemon, quién cayó al agua salpicando gotas negras hacia los niños elegidos.

El campo de fuerza que había creado Etsumon desapareció en cuanto digievolucionó, dándole así la oportunidad a los demás de atacar al enemigo, qué imposibilitado y dolorido había caído en el mar oscuro.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Daemon no se debilitó aún más por estar en el agua. Parece ser que en su mundo el mar no le afecta en nada, debía ser porque el agua era tan sucia y oscura como lo era él.

Todo sucedió al revés, apenas Daemon rozó el agua, gritó: "Sed del Mal". Y después se hundió en las profundidades.

Submarimon también se sumergió, para buscarlo, para acabarlo; pero no lo encontró. En cuanto metió la cabeza bajo el agua quedó ciego, ahí abajo no podía verse nada, el digimon de Cody lanzó sus ataques a diestro y siniestro pero no era muy probable que haya acertado. Sin embargo sentía que, de a poco, el mar iba desapareciendo.

Sí, el mar desaparecía. Los niños elegidos pudieron notarlo, desde la orilla parecía bajar la marea. Y los digimons que volaban sobre la superficie, también percibieron algo extraño.

Cody comenzó a inquietarse y con esa sensación de que el mar se vaciaba su corazón llegó a su garganta latiendo con extremada fuerza, estaba preocupado por su compañero.

Poco a poco la imagen de la masa de agua negra esfumándose, tuvo sentido. Daemon salió despedido de lo que quedaba del oscuro piélago y el agua lo siguió, él estaba absorbiendo el mar, y cada vez que una gota entraba en su cuerpo crecía enormemente.

Pronto el agua se desvaneció y tan solo quedó un hueco vacío pegado a la arena húmeda, un agujero negro en el que no había nada, ¿Dónde se encontraba Submarimon? ¿Daemon se lo había tragado como al mismo mar? ¿Cuánto tardaría Daemon en tragarse todo ese mundo?

Cody cayó hundiendo las rodillas en la arena gris, su digimon había sido absorbido. Eso significaba que no podía volver a nacer, que ya era parte de su enemigo, que si Daemon moría Submarimon también, que si Daemon lo tenía dentro, Submarimon estaba perdido; y si su digimon estaba perdido, Cody también lo estaba; si Armadillomon sufría, él también; si su amigo moría, él también moriría.

**Daemon**: (Riendo) Ríndanse, niños elegidos. Ya no les queda nada más, cuando termine el proceso de absorción, no quedará nada de este mundo, y seré invencible. Serían unos tontos si prefieren la muerte.

El cabecilla del grupo de niños elegidos lanzó unas palabrotas a Daemon y con un gesto nada apropiado de un muchachito de doce años gritó:

**Davis**: Aún estamos vivos. Y mientras latan nuestros corazones, seguiremos luchando.

Daemon rió.

Su intento de sonrisa dejaba un aire sarcástico a lo que Davis acababa de decir, como si aquel enemigo no creyera posible que ellos lo vencerían, como si Daemon supiera algo que ellos ignoraban, como si tuviera un plan B, como si fuera incapaz de morir, alguien inmortal.

Nat entornó los ojos.

**Daemon**: ¿No fue suficiente hacerte recordar por qué no eres apto para pelear contra mí? Eres un ser vulnerable, débil, pequeño. Y puedo derrotarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… pero tú no eres mi enemigo. Yo no tengo por qué pelear contra ti. Nosotros podemos ser muy buenos compañeros.

Davis escupió en la arena.

Pero Nat alzó una ceja comprendiendo a que se refería el maldito digimon. Él le estaba hablando a ella. Él le había entregado, en bandeja dorada, la respuesta a la misión que Natsuki llevaba cargada sobre sus hombros: su deber era protegerlos para que salvaran al digimundo, y Daemon le dijo como podría cumplir aquella misión.

Sus amigos podían salvarse, Daemon le estaba diciendo que si quería que ellos sobrevivieran, debía sacarlos del medio.

Etsumon también lo comprendió, y le echó una mirada que no podía significar otra cosa. Tenían que sacar a todos de allí antes de que se repitiera la historia.

**Nat**: Davis… —El muchacho la miró y, al notar su expresión de tristeza, arrugó el entrecejo. —Abriré… abriré la puerta.

Davis alzó una ceja algo sorprendido de ese cambio de actitud, al fin Nat había comprendido que estaba equivocada y que esa era la única opción que les quedaba. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que él había acertado en un plan de ataque, había recuperado su toque de líder.

La chica miró a Etsumon y a Daemon con el rabillo del ojo, y los dos esperaron pacientes flotando sobre la orilla de lo que ahora era un hoyo negro.

Natsuki respiró hondo disimuladamente y tragó saliva antes de correr hacía la única cueva negra que los rodeaba, esa era la puerta al pasadizo. Todos la siguieron comprendiendo el plan.

A penas colocó su mano, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la colorida ciudad del renacimiento. De uno en uno la atravesaron junto con sus camaradas digimons, cayendo en la trampa. Entonces la chica cerró el pasadizo, quedando ella y Etsumon solas contra Daemon.

Una débil lágrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla, ¿Lamentaba no haberse despedido? No. Era mejor de este modo. Así era como todo debía terminar, como fe de todos ella debía hacerse responsable de los errores de su pasado, y como primera niña elegida debía llevarse a Daemon del mundo, aunque le costase la vida.

**Daemon**: Al fin traes la frente en alto —Y luego ironizó —¿Lista para morir?

Su risotada fue más que nada fría.

**Nat**: Me entregaré. Sí lo haremos. —Su contrincante sonrió, satisfecho de que su plan funcionara. —Pero antes… -Daemon se sorprendió viendo que la humana tenía condiciones. —Explícame… ¿Por qué escogiste a mi padre?

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara, pero así fue… ella no podía decir aquella última palabra sin sollozar.

El rostro del digimon se ensombreció aún más de lo que parecía que alguna vez podría verse. Y ella notó que a Daemon le costaba hablar de su pasado tanto como a ella.

**Daemon**: ¿De verdad quieres oír esa historia? —Natsuki asintió con energía. Y Daemon hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Etsumon. —Tu amiga puede contártelo mejor que yo. —La chica se giró cautelosamente y observó a Etsumon algo confundida. —Es hora de la verdad. Te daré tres minutos.

A Natsuki, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, ¿Sobre qué estaba al corriente Etsumon que ella desconocía?

Su compañera tardó en hablar, seguramente le era difícil hallar las palabras exactas para explicar aquella vieja historia, pero eso a Nat no le importaba quería saber más sobre toda esa pelea, por su parte ella buscaba venganza pero… ¿Qué buscaba Daemon?

**Etsumon**: Yo… no era más que una pequeña Viximon… mientras las Bestias Sagradas debatían acerca de un malvado digimon llamado Apokalymon, yo me divertía jugando con un pequeño Tokomon, un gran amigo. –Etsumon tomó aire y continuó —Mi amigo y yo compartíamos todo, hasta nuestros sueños: yo soñaba en un día convertirme en… una fuerte Taomon. —El rostro de Nat denotó tristeza y culpabilidad, ese sueño ella jamás lo cumpliría. —y él en un poderoso Seraphimon. De a poco, él iba digievolucionando. Primero en un Patamon, después en un Agemon, pero yo seguía siendo una pequeña Viximon… -Etsumon miró de reojo al aburrido Daemon, quedaban dos minutos, y después de asegurarse que podía continuar, tomó aire y dijo: —Un día las Bestias Sagradas me mandaron a llamar, me dijeron que no me sintiera mal porque aunque todos digievolucionen y yo me quedara atascada en la etapa de entrenamiento tenía que tener fe, porque yo era alguien especial, alguien elegido para digievolucionar de forma diferente al resto de mi especie. Al principio no entendí… pero bastante después te conocí y logré comprender.

Daemon resopló.

**Daemon**: Te faltó una parte… la parte en que dices que _tu amigo_ cumplió ese estúpido sueño, que se convirtió en un Seraphimon muy poderoso. Y que cuando consiguió esa importante digievolución, fue en el tiempo en que las cuatro "_Bestias Sagradas_" buscaban a alguien para agregar en su armada. Pero aunque el grandioso Seraphimon se ofreció, ellos te escogieron a ti.

Se produjo un largo silencio incómodo.

**Etsumon**: Sí. Ellos me dieron los poderes de la fe y me regresaron a la ciudad del origen para esperarte, Nats. Pero mi viejo amigo, aquel Seraphimon, acumuló todo ese odio y esos celos por no ser el elegido, y fue un blanco fácil para Apokalymon —Etsumon rió maléficamente, un sonido que hizo que le diera un escalofrío a Nat, ¿Qué le sucedía a su compañera? —Apokalymon lo arruinó.

Ahora fue Daemon quién rió.

**Daemon**: Querrás decir que lo perfeccionó.

**Etsumon**: No. Yo quiero decir lo que digo. Aquel maldito digimon te cambió y te convirtió en el asqueroso ser que eres ahora, Daemon.

Nat ahogó un grito.

Daemon todo este tiempo la había estado fastidiando porque él no era su compañero. Daemon mató a Renamon hace ya mucho tiempo porque le guardaba rencor. Él poseyó a su padre porque estaba enfurecido a causa de su pasado, a causa de no haber sido elegido.

Nat sintió un poco de antipatía ante la idea de que Daemon sea su compañero, pero también sintió pena, debía ser muy decepcionante que te ocurriera algo así: prepararte toda tu vida para un acontecimiento en especial y que nadie valore tu esfuerzo.

**Daemon**: Si no tienes nada que decir… solo disponte a morir. Será divertido después de tantos años verte morir, a ti, a tu "compañera" y a este mundo infernal.

Con esas últimas palabras una intensa ventisca comenzó a soplar haciendo que los árboles se zarandearan de izquierda a derecha, y desde los bosques salieron de su escondite varias sombras-digimons y se situaron sin previo aviso delante de Natsuki y Etsumon, enfrentando a Daemon con vivo ímpetu en sus rostros.

Una de ellas se alejó de las filas de batalla y tocó con su brazo imperceptible la puerta que unía el mundo de las tinieblas con el pueblo del renacimiento.

Todos sus amigos entraron atropelladamente.

Davis corrió a su lado y le dio un tortazo en la nuca.

**Davis**: ¡Creía que estabas muerta!

Ella sonrió aliviada de no estarlo, pero la noticia repugnante y penosa que acababa de enterarse hizo que su alegría se apagara al instante.

**Nat**: Qué poca fe tienes, Davis.

Él le sonrió.

La escena que transcurría a su alrededor era extrañamente alegre: las sombras-digimons estaban de su parte otra vez, le hacían frente a Daemon.

**Daemon**: ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¡Ustedes me pertenecen!

Todas las sombras comenzaron a protestar y abuchear y una de las voces se oyó con más potencia entre las filas.

**Sombra1**: ¡Nuestro amo es alguien más poderoso que tú!

Daemon gruñó. Había perdido a su ejército, a ellos no les había agradado su plan y lo habían abandonado.

**Sombra 2**: ¡No permitiremos que acabes con nuestro mundo!

Kari sonrió, eso era lo que ella quería, que reunieran el valor necesario para enfrentar al digimon que las apresaba y que lo sacaran de sus vidas, Daemon, no tenía ningún derecho de obligarles a hacer cosas que ellos no quieren.

**Sombra 3**: Aunque esto signifique una corta alianza con los digielegidos, lucharemos para defender lo nuestro.

¿Corta alianza? Eso significaba que después de esta batalla debían enfrentarse a las sombras. No podían dejarlas con vida, ellas representaban una amenaza para el digimundo por la manera en que actuaban, ¿O eso lo hacían porque Daemon los obligaba?

Recién dijeron que tenían un amo de mayor poder… si este digimon es más poderoso que Daemon y si él no estuviera de acuerdo con la manera en que Daemon trataba a sus sirvientes, ¿Por qué dejaba que actúen de esa manera? Sí el amo era tan poderoso podía librarse de Daemon en seguida y retomar el control de sus filas, ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

**TK**: ¿Qué sucedió aquí mientras no estábamos?

**Nat**: Estúpidos recuerdos.

El muchacho no pareció entender la respuesta que Nat le entregó ante su pregunta, pero no quiso decir más, no quiso molestar a Nat por más tiempo. Entonces todos prepararon sus mentes para la última batalla haciendo que sus compañeros digievolucionen a su etapa más alta y poderosa.

Mistycmon digievolucionada del digiegg de la fe, Silphymon que es la digievolución ADN de Aquilamon y Gatomon, Paildramon que es la digievolución ADN de Stingmon y ExVeemon, DoruGreymon nivel ultra de Dorumon, MagnaAngemon nivel ultra de Patamon, Unimon nivel de campeón de Tapirmon, y Cyberdramon nivel ultra de Monodramon.

Todos ellos se colocaron en la primera fila de la armada de la fe, seguidos por montones de sombras-mutantes y por último, los digidestinados, con sus D-3 bien sujetos en sus manos.

Kari y Ken luchaban por no gritar, la oscuridad ya los había aterrado tanto que no podían soportarlo, y ahora todo a su alrededor estaba siendo absorbido por Daemon, lo cual dejaba agujeros negros en todos lados a los que se mirase.

A Kari comenzaron a temblarle las manos, la oscuridad estaba llamándola de nuevo… esa voz áspera y lúgubre… ya no podía esconderse porque ambos estaban allí, a pocos pasos. TK le tomó la mano, trayéndola al presente. La chica tragó saliva ruidosamente y le sonrió a TK, realmente lo había extrañado. Yolei había tomado a Ken de la mano haciendo que se tranquilizara, y después de notar que su amiga también la necesitaba le tendió su mano libre.

Lena Fumihiko no se quedó atrás y le asió la mano a TK, alargando la cadena; Shin aceptó la mano de su hermana y le tendió la otra a Nat; Nat tomó la mano de Davis y este la de Cody. Del otro lado de la hilera de humanos, Ken tomó la mano de Ryo Akiyama.

Por supuesto que nada extraordinario sucedió, simplemente los niños estaban demostrando a Daemon que aunque él quiera acabarlos, permanecerían juntos, como amigos.

Los haces de luces blancas combinadas con las esferas de energía color rojizas que Silphymon arrojaba, daban un tono rosado agradable a la vista; Unimon combinaba sus ataques con DoruGreymon y Cyberdramon, pero esta mezcla no daba la misma sensación, el color del ataque combinado, era marrón; Paildramon actuaba junto con MagnaAngemon. El compañero de TK combinaba sus ataques luminosos con las balas de energía del compañero de Ken y Davis; las sombras digimon actuaban en solitario, convirtiéndose en horrendos digimons mutantes y atacando a Daemon por la espalda.

El proceso de absorción aún no estaba completo, Daemon seguía absorbiendo la cueva, les había quitado el único modo que tenían de escapar de allí. Si no terminaban con él ahora, no podrían lograrlo después, porque en ese caso sería el triple más fuerte, debían aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían y así esta sería la última. La última vez que lucharían contra él, la última chance de ganarle, la última vez que lo oirían, y la última vez que lo verían.

La lucha no era justa, por supuesto que no lo era, pero… ¿A quién le importa la injusticia cuando no es contra uno? Simplemente el que recibe la injusticia y quienes piensen igual que aquel individuo serían los únicos que lleguen a interesarse por el asunto. Pero… en esos momentos no había nadie apoyando a Daemon, él estaba solo y este sería su final.

Nat no pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquel digimon, era un ser malvado y rencoroso, ella no podía imaginarse con un compañero como él a su lado pero, después de todo, ese era el deseo de Daemon. Por años ese Seraphimon que en algún tiempo había sido, se había preparado y entrenado para el día en que elijan a ese digimon especial que acompañaría a la primera niña elegida. Tanta fue su decepción al no ser designado que se convirtió en el horrible ser con el que ahora lidiaban.

Aquel digimon tenía esa personalidad porque había sido dolorosamente ignorado. ¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De las Bestias Sagradas? ¿De Etsumon? No. La culpa era de Nat.

Lo que sucede es que cada digimon es escogido porque es compatible con la personalidad de su Tamer. Ella lo sabía bien, porque ella había participado en varias selecciones de niños humanos y de pequeños digimons. Nat no era compatible con Daemon, en ese entonces Seraphimon, por eso Daemon quería acabar con su vida. Porque si la primera niña elegida no hubiera sido ella, tal vez él hubiera sido su digimon camarada, y nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Ahora que Nat entendía la perspectiva del digimon, sí, se apenaba demasiado, pero más que nada en el mundo, Daemon le daba grima. Aquella historia le causaba repulsión, imaginarse con ese digimon a su lado… el maldito digimon oscuro que transformó a su padre… simplemente le daba ganas de meterse en la lucha y pelear mano a mano con Daemon.

Tal vez aquel digimon sea poderoso con sus ataques de fuego, pero en una pelea manual, era seguro que caería, y Nat se consideraba una experta en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sobrevivir en un reformatorio y vivir mucho tiempo en la calle antes de ser legalmente adoptada, daba como resultado una persona capaz de defenderse en cualquier ocasión.

Davis le puso una mano en el hombro como adivinando sus pensamientos y estrategias de ataque.

**Davis**: Sé que la historia es entre tú y él, no es necesario que me la cuentes, pero no arreglarás nada a las piñas, Nat.

Ella rió amargamente. Él tenía toda la razón, pero… ¿Qué harían entonces? ¿Quedarse allí parados con el corazón en las manos esperando y rogando que sus camaradas no salieran lastimados?

**Nat**: (Riéndose de su propio chiste) ¿Sugieres que hable con él o que arreglemos nuestros asuntos tomando una tacita de té?

La idea le hizo sonreír, pero recobró la postura seria, muy poco común en Davis, y le contestó:

**Davis**: Por supuesto que no. Te sugiero que mires con otros ojos la situación.

Natsuki Gennai arrugó la nariz.

**Nat**: Creo que eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso.

Él sonrió. Sabía a la perfección que sus amigos no le creían que había cambiado, que solo fingía y que dentro de poco tiempo volvería a ser el mismo Davis de siempre, pero se equivocaban. Y él iba a demostrárselo.

**Davis**: Sé que cuesta, pero cada persona es diferente y yo creo que eres más madura de lo que aparentas — ¿Qué tenía que ver su nivel de madurez con esto? ¡Daemon se merece esa paliza! —Y si viviste tantos años como dices… —Otra vez se estaba metiendo con su edad. No tenía derecho. ¿No le enseñaron a él a respetar a sus mayores? —Tienes que entender por qué te digo que el tiempo no borra los daños, pero tú puedes mirar las huellas de tu pasado afirmando que nada de eso volverá a suceder y así seguir adelante.

Sonrió. Davis tenía razón. Un momento… ¿DAVIS TENÍA RAZÓN? ¿Qué narices le sucedió al mundo? No podía ser posible… ¿De verdad el goggle-boy acababa de darle un consejo útil?

**Nat**: Oye… ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Davis Motomiya?

El muchacho resopló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

A pesar de que nada estaba a su favor, Daemon seguía riendo, ahora ya no quedaba más cueva y en su lugar había un gran agujero negro que se acoplaba perfectamente al agujero donde antes había estado el mar. Daemon absorbía ahora los datos de la playa, viéndose todos obligados a refugiarse entre los árboles.

Daemon se hacía cada vez más grande, y con eso cada vez más fuerte y poderoso. Y aunque sus digimons hicieran todo lo que podían, no hacían la diferencia. El digimon volvió a reír.

**Daemon**: El proceso casi termina. Arrodíllense ante su nuevo Rey, es falta de educación que se resistan.

Davis apretó los puños.

**Nat**: No me arrodillaré ante ti ni en pedazos.

El digimon irrumpió en risotadas.

**Daemon**: No me dejarás otra opción.

Claro. Lo dice como si le doliera. Aquel monstruo sería tan feliz si ella moría.

**Etsumon**: Atrévete y conocerás lo que significa temerle a la muerte.

Aquella amenaza pareció hacerle cosquilla en el estómago a Daemon porque no paró de reír.

**Daemon**: No podrás acercarte a mí sin pulverizarte primero, mi vieja amiga, tu Tamer me pertenecerá después de todo.

A nadie le importó el hecho de que Daemon acababa de llamar a Etsumon "Vieja amiga" todos reaccionaron instintivamente. Davis, Shin, Ken y Yolei se interpusieron entre Nat y el digimon al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Etsumon y los demás digimons camarada. A la chica le agradó aquel gesto por parte de sus amigos pero… Daemon ganaría al fin y al cabo, si ella se entregaba ellos tendrían el tiempo suficiente para escapar, llevarse a los digimons a alguna otra dimensión con la ayuda de su tío y no regresar jamás. Sí, eso debían hacer ellos. Mudar a todos los digimons y cerrar las puertas de acceso a este mundo.

Los niños elegidos que restaban se agregaron a la barrera protectora junto con sus respectivos digimons, pero era inútil, ¿Cómo vencer a alguien que sin importar cuantas veces lo golpees se hace más fuerte? Ninguno de los trucos que conocía le ayudarían, Daemon no tenía punto débil.

La chica suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el mundo dejó de oírse y con él las palabrotas de Davis, lo único que podía sentir eran los aligerados latidos de su corazón.

¿Dolería mucho? Seguro que sí. Daemon no tendría piedad con ella, porque ella era la culpable de todo su sufrimiento. Todo ocurriría lentamente, ella se encargaría de hacer de su muerte el momento más lento de su vida y así sus amigos ganarían más tiempo. Era algo horrible de imaginar. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Tomó su D-Terminal y con dedos temblorosos escribió un largo y triste mensaje de despedida mientras los demás discutían a gritos.

Dejó el aparato a sus pies y caminó rodeando a la barrera de amigos. Nadie se esperaba eso, ni siquiera Daemon, entonces nadie lo notó, hasta que habló:

**Nat**: Estoy lista para cumplir mi destino.

Todos hicieron silencio y se giraron para verla, su expresión era fría. Parecía que sus sentimientos se habían alejado de su cuerpo y ahora corrían a kilómetros, muy lejos de ella.

Daemon rió, y todos sus amigos gritaron montones de cosas para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero era inservible, Nat no oía nada ni se iba a esforzar por hacerlo.

Daemon estiró uno de sus brazos y una barrera de fuego cubrió a Natsuki Gennai mientras caminaba con los pies cansados, paso por paso, hacia su horrible destino y ni sus amigos ni las sombras podían hacer nada al respecto.

**Daemon**: Ahora que la fe me pertenece, caerán.

Natsuki siguió caminando, con los ojos hundidos en sus recuerdos para no sentir ningún dolor.

**TK**: Jamás. No perderé las esperanzas y me mantendré firme hasta acabarte.

Daemon se removió mientras más datos de la zona costera del mundo de las tinieblas eran absorbidas. Parecía incómodo, pero aún así rió como siempre.

**Daemon**: Lo dices como si tuvieras las fuerzas necesarias.

Con la cabeza, el digimon, señaló al compañero de TK. Tokomon yacía casi inconsciente en sus brazos. Pero TK le dedicó una sonrisa campante.

**TK**: Nunca hablé por mi compañero.

¿Pensaba arremeter contra Daemon cuerpo a cuerpo, mano a mano?

Aquello le devolvió la confianza de siempre, al digimon. Los niños no podían tocarlo sin ser pulverizados antes.

**Daemon**: Ya no les queda nada. Tuvieron la oportunidad, no la tomaron, pues la perdieron. No se aceptan quejas, esa fue su decisión al volver a este mundo.

Sí, tenía razón en lo que decía. Ya no les quedaban oportunidades de huir, habían perdido esa opción al regresar de la ciudad del renacimiento donde Nat los había encerrado.

Y también tenía razón en que no se aceptaban quejas, sí, esa fue la decisión que ellos tomaron, y no se arrepentían. Pero… ¿De qué había servido regresar para salvar a Natsuki, si ella se había entregado a voluntad?

De todas formas, Daemon estaba equivocado en algo, él siempre se olvidaba de ese pormenor.

**Davis**: Nunca perderemos nuestra amistad, puedes llevarte a Nat, pero solo crearás un mártir que avivará a nuestro valor.

Daemon asomó una sonrisa divertida, él amaba la palabra mártir, ¿Cuántos había creado ya? Había perdido la cuenta.

**Yolei**: El amor y la pureza permanecerán en pie aunque las llamas del infierno nos opriman.

¿¡!? ¿Llamas del infierno? ¿Estos niños que dicen salvar al digimundo no saben que en un mundo de datos el cielo y el infierno no existen ni existirán jamás? Para eso están el Pueblo del Origen y el Área oscura.

**Ken**: Un corazón bondadoso nunca deja de latir.

Hum. Hay que ver cuánto dura esa bondad o ese corazón.

**Cody**: Aunque tenga el conocimiento necesario para saber que tienes todas las de ganar, seré sincero al decir que jamás seremos vencidos. Eso lo aprendí en mi primer viaje al digimundo, y son cosas que no se olvidan.

Daemon entornó los ojos, para los niños elegidos ese gesto fue visto como que Cody había dado en el blanco, pero en realidad… lo que sucedía es que ese digimon siempre se divierte con las frases heroicas de los digidestinados, pero a esa en particular, no le encontró sentido alguno.

**Kari**: Si la oscuridad es fuerte, la luz aumentará su poder para vencerla.

Daemon reprimió una risa, seguía absorbiendo para ese entonces los datos del terreno rocoso donde anteriormente tenía su base y donde había encerrado a la larguirucha Yolei, a la sabia Salamon, al pesado Patamon y al benévolo TK, como los conocía él.

**Ryo**: Es difícil atiborrar al mundo de paz, pero nunca imposible.

¿Atiborrar? ¿No le sería más sencillo decir llenar? Daemon resopló, hoy en día los niños venían cada vez más estúpidos, ¿Por qué no eran más perspicaces? Como la fe por ejemplo, que se entregó sin chistar y solo pidió a cambió la historia de por qué siempre quiso matarla. ¿Les es tan difícil resignarse de ser los héroes por un momento y dejarlo a él dominar el mundo?

**Shin**: (Riendo) Nunca nada es imposible, simple y sencillamente hay que verlo con los ojos de la imaginación.

De acuerdo, eso era pasarse de la raya. ¿Ojos de la imaginación? Eso sí que era muy imaginativo. ¿Por qué en lugar de oír todos esos mini discursos los acababa de una? Era algo tonto quedarse allí parado, pero no. Daemon debía hacer tiempo, debía fingir que los escuchaba con atención y que les temía, así ganar tiempo y terminar el proceso de absorción. Ya faltaba muy poco.

**Lena**: Nada de lo que hagas me quitará la alegría de mis recuerdos ni la felicidad de seguir viviendo.

El digimon esperó a que todos terminaran de hablar y así reírse de todas aquellas estupideces al mismo tiempo que se llenaba de poder.

Los datos de las rocas ya habían sido completados, ya solo faltaban dos sitios: la ciudad y el bosque. Natsuki Gennai había abandonado la meseta llena de árboles y se dirigía flotando lentamente hacia él, ya nada podía salir mal.

Los datos de la ciudad llegaron a toda velocidad desde el horizonte a espaldas de los digielegidos, y ellos no podían hacer nada para detenerlos.

La risa de Daemon se vio interrumpida por una luz de un color celeste acuoso que brilló en la mano de una de las niñas elegidas.

Lena Fumihiko lanzó un grito de terror al ver lo que ocurría con ese rectangulito que había recogido del cielo, esa cosa brillaba cuando se le antojaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Tapirmon sonrió iluminado por el brillo y entendió exactamente lo que significaba.

**Tapirmon**: Tapirmon digivol a… Unimon. Unimon digivol a… Hippogryffomon.

Aquella nueva digievolución estaba basada en los datos de una computadora romana, su nombre y diseño están sacados del Hipogrifo, una bestia mitológica mitad caballo, mitad águila.

El digimon es de gran tamaño, de color blanco con líneas color violeta en los costados, en los muslos y en las patas delanteras, su pico es amarillo, sus cuatro patas son musculosas terminadas en una uña larga y afilada por cada dedo, tres en cada una de las patas. Tiene un par de gigantescas alas blancas que nacen de su espalda y su cola termina en mechones blancuzcos.

¿De dónde había sacado Lena Fumihiko ese emblema? Ni Ken, ni Davis, ni Ryo, ni Kari, ni Cody lo sabían. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos.

Daemon se llevaría a Nat y debían entrar en acción.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, ahora estoy involucrada en "La Casita del Horror" del Proyecto 1-8 y me la paso pensando en mis propias pesadillas para luego volcarlas en una historia más o menos decente.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Hasta otro :D


	27. Un Nuevo Enemigo

**Un nuevo Enemigo**

Las llamas que cubrían a Nat, aumentaron su fuerza, pero ella siguió con su camino sin chamuscarse siquiera la punta de sus cabellos, sin sentir absolutamente nada.

Daemon rio, ¿Qué le importaba a él que ellos hubiesen conseguido una digievolución más? ¡Había conseguido el poder de la fe! Toda esa energía positiva estaba en sus manos, nadie podía arrebatársela y muy pronto se convertiría en grandes cantidades de pensamientos oscuros que llenarían el digimundo hasta desbordarlo de sufrimiento y desesperación.

Davis se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se despeinó con furia sus cabellos naturalmente desordenados, tratando de pensar en algo mientras Shin caminaba de un lado a otro inquietando a su hermana que intentaba no alegrarse porque su compañero había conseguido una nueva etapa de digievolución. Se suponía que ahora debía estar triste porque Natsuki iba a ser entregada a Daemon pero… ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Si jamás en la vida había entablado una conversación con esa chica, sabía su nombre porque todos lo repetían a cada minuto y solo sabía reconocerla por el hecho de que estaba envuelta en llamas y caminando hacia el enemigo.

Yolei no dejaba de gritar, Kari sollozaba consolada por TK (Por supuesto que eso, Lena, no lo pasó por alto, y si Kari estaba triste con lo que sucedía ella estaba alegre, demostrando así lo distintas que eran y otras cosas que solo ella entendía).

Ryo no hacía más que observar cada tímido paso que hacía Nat al flotar junto a Daemon, Cody no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en que había perdido a su compañero en la batalla y las sombras corrían de un lado a otro del bosque, exasperadas. Fue Ken el que encontró el D-Terminal de Nat, tirado donde ella había estado antes de tomar esa estúpida decisión.

Ken leyó en voz alta captando la atención de todos sus compañeros:

_**Amigos**__:_

_Sé que es difícil de comprender pero… es lo que se debía ser, ya no pueden revertir las cosas. __**Moriré**__. Yo misma me entregaré a Daemon y dejaré que eso suceda para que todo esto termine de una vez._

_Les pido que le cuenten __**la verdad**__ a mi padre adoptivo, enséñenle a sus digimons y cuéntenle todo lo que sepan de mí. También díganle que algún día nos veremos, en otra vida. Y por favor, traten de contactarse con mi tío Agustín, también cuéntenle a él toda la historia y asegúrense de que lean este mensaje._

_Quiero que sepan que su acto de valentía fue el mejor regalo que alguien pudo haberme dado jamás, sentir que tenía su apoyo conmigo fue la mejor sensación. Yo los quiero demasiado, es inevitable, y debo admitirlo… no quise encariñarme con todos ustedes. No es parte de mí buscar amigos, pero no me arrepiento de llamarlos así. Gracias por todos esos sacrificios y por los momentos vividos juntos, ustedes ya saben lo que significan para mí. _

_Ahora les explicaré el plan… __**sí, tengo un plan**__… jamás los abandonaría sin estar segura de que podrán sobrevivir y continuar con su vida normal, ¿¡Cómo se atreven a dudar de mi!? Tienen suerte de que muera, porque les patearía el trasero por irrespetuosos, ¿No me conocen aún? Jamás dejo algo sin terminar… Como sea, Daemon va a destruirme y conmigo a este mundo y con todo el poder que reúna se apoderará del digimundo y hará de él una pesadilla. No pierdan tiempo queriendo cambiar el destino, porque ya está escrito. Contáctense con Gennai mediante sus D-3, salgan de aquí y pídanle a mi tío que abra un portal a otro mundo. Evacuen el digimundo porque de él no quedará nada, en cuanto termine el proceso de absorción Daemon intentará asimilar sus datos con las energías del poder de la fe. Estoy segura de que tardará el lapso de tiempo necesario para que cumplan con esta nueva e inesperada misión, pero por desgracia no disponen de mucho._

_Llévense a sus compañeros a su mundo, y a Etsumon también, quiero que les haga compañía a mi padre y a mi tío. __**Olvídense de mí**__ lo más rápido que puedan, será más fácil para todos. Y no regresen por más que quieran._

_Se enteren lo que se enteren, sepan que no los culpo y que jamás en mi vida lo hice. Los quiero digidestinados, __**sean felices para siempre**__._

_**Nat**_

Natsuki tenía razón… esto no podía revertirse, y ahora solo les quedaba la retirada. Retirar a los digimons de su propio mundo y ellos escapar junto con Gennai. No había otra salida. ¿Debían acoplarse al plan dictado por Nat?

Una lágrima surcó el rostro de Kari, pero no se molestó en secarla, Nat se merecía que lloraran su muerte. Aunque… si bien ella les había pedido que no perdieran el tiempo, que se fueran y que la olvidaran… aún no estaba muerta… ellos aún no debían cumplir sus órdenes. Esto no podía revertirse porque todavía no había ocurrido, así que tenían una segunda opción… detenerlo. Davis colocó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, rodeando su cuerpo para consolarla, ella se lo agradeció y dejó que varias lágrimas más cayeran sobre la chaqueta del goggle-boy

Daemon lanzó llamaradas de fuego en todas direcciones separando a los digimons, que habían reanudado la batalla, de su camino, como lo había hecho la camarada de Nat con sus campos de fuerza. El digimon se acercó a la fe humana sobrevolando los agujeros negros mientras una fina hilera de datos lo seguía y se perdía en su cuerpo que aumentaba más a cada dato agregado. Alargó sus largos dedos huesudos en su dirección y el fuego que rodeaba a Nat incrementó su potencia, pero ella seguía teniendo la misma expresión vacía que hacía unos minutos atrás.

La chica lo imitó, estiró su brazo con gran lentitud, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría ahora. A penas lo tocara ya no habría vuelta atrás y la destrucción jamás terminaría.

Daemon terminó la absorción de la ciudad lejana y se dispuso a llevarse los datos del bosque. Los niños elegidos comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones desesperados, se quedarían sin suelo donde pisar y caerían al vacío.

Nat le dio la mano como cerrando un trato y el cielo se abrió. Del agujero oscuro resonó una áspera y lúgubre voz: "¡Puedes ser tú quien mande ahora! ¡Puedes hacer lo que se te ocurra con esos estúpidos jovencitos! ¡Puedes utilizar a mis hijos! ¡Puedes absorber mi arena, mi agua, mis rocas y mi ciudad! Pero jamás te llevarás mi bosque ¡JAMÁS! "

Un rayo negro salió despedido entre las nubes y le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Daemon, atravesándolo justo por la mitad.

El fuego desapareció y tanto los digimons como las sombras y como Nat fueron liberados, recuperando la capacidad de respirar.

Los datos de Daemon se disolvieron a la nada y el hueco en el cielo se vio tapado nuevamente. El mundo de las tinieblas parecía intacto, el mar, el arena, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Las sombras-digimons estaban enloquecidas.

**Sombras**: (A coro) ¡Señor, Padre, Amo, Líder nuestro! ¡Señor, Padre, Amo, Líder nuestro! ¡Señor, Padre, Amo, Líder nuestro!

Natsuki cayó vencida en los brazos de Etsumon. No se oía con claridad la conversación con el bullicio que hacían las sombras, al cantarle a aquel ser que había destruido a Daemon de un solo golpe, pero TK estaba seguro de que su camarada iba a arreglar ciertos puntos en las prioridades de su Tamer.

**Sombra 1**: ¡Ha vuelto a vivir!

Lena se colgó del cuello de TK sonriendo mientras Yolei abrazaba a Ken, más que un abrazo parecía que la chica quería exprimirle los pulmones pero como así era la manera de expresarse de Yolei se suponía que el muchacho debía de poder soportarlo.

**Sombra 2**: ¡Volvió para salvarnos!

Shin golpeó a Ryo en el hombro y ambos rieron. Y Davis estrujó en sus brazos a Veemon que radiaba de alegría.

**Sombra 3**: ¡Acabó con el maligno!

Kari se arrodilló junto con Cody, el niño no estaba feliz así que ella tampoco podía estarlo. Pero él no se atrevía a soltar ni una sola lágrima. En realidad se alegraba mucho porque todo esto haya terminado y de que Nat no haya tenido que morir para que Daemon fuera acabado, pero su digimon no estaba y no podía sonreír si sabía que Armadillomon había sufrido.

La chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y rogó porque eso fuera suficiente para demostrarle al niño que le daba su apoyo, pero la verdad era que Kari no se sentía muy bien en esos momentos.

**Sombra ****4**: (Dirigiéndose a todos los digielegidos y a sus digimons) Deben irse. –Por un momento la alegría se esfumó. "Sí, deben irse" dijeron las demás sombras haciéndole eco a la primera. –Nuestro querido amo no puede verlos. –"No, no puede" apuntaron las otras sombras. –aléjense y tengan presente que nuestra alianza termina aquí. –"Sí, termina, termina" afirmaron las demás.

Natsuki no lo pensó dos veces, abrió el pasadizo y todos regresaron a la ciudad del origen.

Estaba amaneciendo, el sol se veía de un precioso color anaranjado al asomarse entre las altas cumbres montañosas que rodeaban al pueblo por _precaución_.

**Yolei**: ¡Alguien explíqueme qué diablos sucedió allá!

Lo dijo sin aliento pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Todo esto era un misterio pero sí que era un gran alivio para los digielegidos.

**Nat**: Sinceramente no tengo ni la más pálida idea…

Todos suspiraron. Habían creído que Nat era algo así como una enciclopedia, pero la pobre chica no tenía las respuestas a todo.

Se habían salvado por los pelos. Todo había terminado gracias a los poderes y la ayuda de un completo desconocido.

Natsuki se sentó en el frío suelo y estiró sus agarrotadas piernas que le latían a causa del fuego, no tenía quemaduras muy graves, en realidad Daemon había utilizado fuego falso pero tenía un truco. Si tú creías que te estabas quemando ardías en llamas, si no pensabas en ello, pues, era todo lo contrario.

Cody estaba destrozado, su digimon había muerto con Daemon y él estaba solo. Yolei y Ken ahora estaba con él, dándole ánimos, y cuando los tres cayeron en la cuenta de donde estaban parados, se dispusieron a buscar incansablemente el digihuevo de Armadillomon, el problema era que no sabían cómo era.

Lena y TK se encontraban muy silenciosos observando el lugar, era un momento muy incómodo y el chico se alegró de ver a Davis a lo lejos, porque parecía que necesitaba a un buen amigo en esos instantes para darle su apoyo.

El líder del grupo se había sentado en la única parte cálida de la ciudad, donde el sol naciente le daba en el rostro, bueno… técnicamente le daba en las manos ya que el niño se cubría la cara asimilando por fin lo que hacía unas horas había sucedido con su vida: sus mayores secretos habían sido revelados.

TK utilizó ese momento para quitarse de encima la inquietante mirada de Lena Fumihiko, no es que él no la quisiera porque en realidad la apreciaba mucho, demasiado, pero… aunque fuera la mejor muchacha que haya conocido, le fastidiaba que mantuviera sus enormes ojos claros en su nuca. Caminó silenciosamente a donde se encontraba su entristecido amigo.

**TK**: (Sentándose a su lado) Así que… esa felicidad solo era una máscara.

Davis resopló. De todas las personas del mundo, justo tenía que venir él a hablarle.

**Davis**: No quiero hablar del tema.

El rubio sonrió, ya sabía que diría eso.

**TK**: (Después de una corta pausa) ¿Sabes? Yo tengo en parte la culpa del divorcio de mis padres. —Davis lo miró perplejo, haciendo que la sonrisa de TK se vuelva amarga. —Sí… yo no era un buen hijo. Era caprichoso y llorón, les traía muchos problemas a mis padres con mis berrinches. Por ese motivo mi padre eligió a Matt, él es mucho más maduro que yo.

El goggle-boy hizo una pausa enredosa y agradeció tener el rostro cubierto con sus manos porque al chico no le habría gustado verle la expresión de su cara.

**Davis**: Lo siento…

El portador de la esperanza se encogió de hombros volviendo a sonreír con el agrado de siempre.

**TK**: No te preocupes, además —añadió sonriéndole aún más significativamente. —sé que tu madre puede estar dolida, pero nunca va a negarte, Davis, ella siempre te perdonará.

Davis miró el suelo unos momentos buscando las palabras exactas para que su amigo entendiera lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión, pero no iba a indagar en detalles. Los detalles no eran cosa de su agrado, le hacían recordar varios momentos de los que era preferible no acordarse.

**Davis**: Lo sé. Mi madre ahora parece feliz. Creo que la muerte de mi abuelo ya no es una herida sangrante, y sé que fue tonto por mi parte, es solo que no quise perderlo y fue por eso que me motivé a moverme… al principio era peor, y supongo que más vale una triste sonrisa que la tristeza de no volver a sonreír. —dijo en un susurro apenas audible citando a Natsuki Gennai.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, TK no podía despegar la vista de sus zapatillas.

Kari se acercó a ellos a paso lento.

**Kari**: (Susurrando) TK… yo…

Davis suspiró. Se puso de pie de un salto, murmuró casi sin voz una corta frase de la que no se logró entender ni una sola palabra y se marchó.

Kari se sentó en el sitio que estaba ocupando el muchacho y tímidamente comenzó a hablar.

**Kari**: Yo… he estado contando los días desde que llegamos aquí hasta hoy, ¿Sabes?... y sé que no debería preocuparme por las fechas porque se supone que al regresar… seguirá siendo el mismo sábado del campamento, pero… si no me fallaron los cálculos… hoy… —TK se rió y la miró un tanto sonrosado, Kari le devolvió una mirada aún más tímida y susurró: —Feliz cumpleaños, TK.

Lena, que causalmente pasaba por allí y sin querer había oído cada una de las palabras pronunciadas pegó tal grito que TK y Kari se sobresaltaron y se pusieron de pie de golpe.

**Lena**: ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!? ¡Es verdad! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TK! ¡Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos veíamos en nuestros cumpleaños! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

La chica corrió al encuentro con su amigo de la infancia y lo abrazó hasta casi sacarle la cabeza, cuando terminó el abrazo, todos sus otros amigos se acercaron a saludarlo, y Kari ya se había alejado de ese rincón de la ciudad del origen

**Davis**: Cuando regresemos a casa te haremos la fiesta de cumpleaños más grande del mundo, con los digimons incluidos, claro.

Todos rieron, y como siempre apareció la aguafiestas de Nat.

**Nat**: Primero debemos salir de aquí.

Y con ese comentario se despertó Cody.

**Cody**: Pero… Armadillomon…

Su frase se vio interrumpida por un grito sorprendido, todos dijeron a coro: ¡GENNAI!

**Nat**: Ya era hora de que aparecieras, viejo loco.

El señor Gennai no pareció molestarse ante esa falta de respeto, sino que le dedicó una sonrisa divertida a su sobrina, como si todo eso fuera un chiste.

**Señor Gennai**: Todo a su debido tiempo. —Natsuki estaba literalmente podrida de oír esa oración. ¿Por qué demonios él no se explicaba de una vez? Luego sonrió, ella tenía la misma personalidad. —Déjenme contarles un poco de historia… —Todos lo miraron atónitos, especialmente Nat. Con esto, ella se dio cuenta de que su tío le ocultaba más de un secreto. —seguramente sabrán que el digimon maligno-legendario fue Apokalymon, y este se creó por su cuenta con los virus de una computadora, enviados directamente de Estados Unidos. Su primer y fiel sirviente, transformado por él y perfeccionado con partes suyas, era Daemon. Luego creó a Myotismon y a Devimon. —TK abrió los ojos muy grandes. —Situó a Devimon en la Isla File, a Myotismon en el continente Server, y a Daemon controlando el área oscura… —Los digielegidos lo miraron boquiabiertos, a excepción de Nat, claro, porque esta parte de la historia ella la conocía a la perfección, ¿Cuál era el secreto? —Una vez, Apokalymon, encomendó a Daemon una misión de suma importancia: Crear a los Dark Masters… primero Machinedramon, después Pupputmon, Metal Saedramon y LadyDevimon… más tarde… -Gennai intercambió una mirada con todos los niños. —Creo que ya conocieron al líder de este grupo. —TK y Kari bajaron la vista recordando al horrendo digimon payaso mientras Patamon sonreía acordándose que ese día conllevó su digievolución ultra. —A pesar del enorme ejército que creó Apokalymon, también existieron dos más. Del mundo real, el señor Yukio Oikawa, quién fue derrotado el año pasado. Y el ejército de Dragomon, con sus sirvientes, las sombras. — "Dragomon" ¿Así se llamaba aquel desconocido que los había librado de Daemon? ¿A él debían agradecerle? ¿A su enemigo? —Como los dos primeros ejércitos han sido vencidos, tan solo queda acabar con Dragomon. Y por ese motivo la curvatura de este mundo no se ha acomodado, aunque haremos todo lo posible para que el transcurso del tiempo vuelva a correr con normalidad.-Nat alzó una ceja, ¿A qué se refería exactamente? —Por ahora los enviaré a casa, deben descansar por un largo tiempo y confiar en ustedes mismos, sin ocultarse nada. –Los ojos del anciano reposaron una milésima de segundo en su sobrina, pero nadie, a excepción de ella, lo había notado. —Dragomon está cobrando fuerzas, absorbió a Daemon y claro está que otras cosas más.

Cody no lo resistió más.

**Cody**: Habla usted de mi digimon, él fue absorbido por Daemon en la batalla, ¿Dice usted que él está dentro de Dragomon ahora?

El tío de Nat sonrió ampliamente al pequeño Cody, pero él no quería sonrisas de compasión ni palabras de aliento, quería a su digimon de vuelta y no le importaba nada más.

**Señor Gennai**: Alguien sabio me dijo una vez: Las cosas suceden cuando deben suceder, porque deben suceder, y de nada sirve lamentarse…

TK arqueó las cejas, ¿Anubismon le había dicho eso al señor Gennai? ¿Por qué?

La base de datos del digimundo abrió con agilidad, en una de las montañas que rodeaban el pueblo del renacimiento, un portal, con el simple hecho de alargar su brazo izquierdo.

Del otro lado de ese ancho y perfecto círculo, salido de la nada desde el núcleo de la montaña, se veía claramente un sitio muy conocido por la mayoría de los niños allí presentes.

**TK** y** Kari**: (En un murmullo apenas audible) Hermano.

* * *

Qué les parece? Este sería el final de la segunda parte de mi fic... no sé por qué, pero me pareció mejor no dividirlo...

Ahora bien, como los días lunes se me hacen pesados y rutinarios, desde hoy publicaré un capítulo por lunes (o intentaré hacerlo todos los lunes) para romper un poco con los esquemas de este día tan aburrido :)

De modo que nos veremos el próximo lunes! Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegran el día :D


	28. Un día de campamento

**Un día de campamento**

De uno en uno los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimons cruzaron la barrera que conectaba los dos mundos.

Izzy y Sora armaban una carpa al costado de un gran árbol mientras el mayor de los Kamiya intentaba encender una fogata haciendo frotar una roca plana con otra, tanta era su concentración que no habían notado el regreso de sus amigos.

**Yolei**: ¿Seguro no quieres mis fósforos, Tai?

Los tres se dieron vuelta sorprendidos al oír la voz de la portadora de los digieggs del amor y la pureza.

**Sora**: ¡Chicos! –Y luego vio a tres completos desconocidos, una de las niñas era colorada y con pecas, tan flaca que daba impresión mirarla, ella se ocultaba tras otro niño colorado y también lleno de pecas, seguramente su hermano. Y un tercer niño moreno y de ojos claros le devolvió la mirada de desconcierto. -¿Y ellos quiénes son?

Siempre tan sutil, así es Sora. Debían explicarles ahora todo lo que sabían de Shin, Lena y Ryo.

**Tai**: ¡Regresaron! –El muchacho abrazó con fuerza a su hermana menor. -¿Cómo están nuestros compañeros?

¿Cómo explicarle a Tai que no tenían ni idea de dónde o cómo se encontraba Agumon o el resto de los digimons camarada de sus amigos? Ahora que lo pensaban bien, no habían visto a sus amigos digimons en el mundo digital, ¿Se encontrarían bien?

**Izzy**: ¿Cómo les fue? –Él fue el único en percatarse de las miradas dolidas que adoptaron los niños al darse cuenta de que habían descuidado a los compañeros de los primeros elegidos. -¿Está todo bien?

La mirada preocupada del elegido del conocimiento hizo que Natsuki se apresurara por contarlo todo. Lo que menos quería era que ellos se sintieran responsables o tristes por algo.

Entre los diez niños resumieron las historias lo más posible, pero sin quitar ningún detalle de importancia, explicando la separación pero sin decirles que todo fue por culpa de los celos de Davis, comentaron las historias de Shin, Ryo y Lena, la absorción de Submarimon y la muerte de Daemon.

Al final, los tres vitorearon el que las guerras en el digimundo se hubiesen terminado.

Entonces, Nat les explicó la historia que el señor Gennai les comunicó minutos atrás. Sus sonrisas se borraron al instante y comenzó un bombardeo de preguntas como: ¿Sombras-mutantes? ¿Un nuevo enemigo? ¿Es poderoso? ¿Por qué regresaron si el digimundo necesita ayuda?

Por supuesto que no pudieron responder a todas sus dudas ya que ellos en realidad no tenían las respuestas, pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron.

Dijeron lo que sabían acerca de las sombras: Seres sin sentimientos que cumplían con las órdenes de Daemon, pero al final del día recuperaron su libertad y ahora sirven a su "Padre".

Lo único que sabían de Dragomon era que por alguna razón los había ayudado a vencer a Daemon, tal vez porque estaba cansado de él, pero nadie sabía con exactitud.

¿Si era poderoso? Claro que lo era, suficiente con decir que de un solo golpe acabó con un digimon que a ellos les hubiera costado la vida.

Y con respecto a la última pregunta, pues, Gennai les había dicho que debían tomarse un descanso. Lo que, según Nat, significaba que él tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el cual ellos no debían meter las narices.

Nadie quedó satisfecho con eso, pero no se podía hacer nada, ellos ya habían aceptado regresar. Seguramente Gennai había sellado los accesos al digimundo. Estaban atrapados en el mundo real.

**TK**: ¿Mi hermano?

Sora le sonrió.

**Sora**: No hemos tenido noticias. Recuerden que aquí todavía no pasó siquiera una hora.

TK le dedicó una mueca extraña y ella lo interpretó como que el niño estaba preocupado.

**Shin**: (Sonriendo) ¡Fue un placer conocerlos! De verdad… pero debemos tomarnos un tren a casa, nuestros padres deben de estar preocupados.

Lena asintió algo triste. Sin duda no le agradaba la idea de separarse de TK.

**Ryo**: (Sin mirar a nadie en particular) También debo irme… yo vivo aún más lejos que todos ustedes. –sonrió a todos.

Los tres chicos se despidieron de cada uno y se marcharon con sus compañeros en brazos, simulando que eran peluches de felpa. Debían llegar a tiempo a la parada de autobús y así llegar a la ciudad para tomarse un tren que los lleve a sus respectivas casas.

Nat juró silenciosamente que haría hablar a esos tres hasta que sus dudas fuesen aclaradas, pero ahora debía dejarlos marchar.

Cuando los perdieron de vista, todos se dispusieron a realizar alguna tarea de campamento como azar malvaviscos, pero TK atrajo su atención diciendo:

**TK**: Bien… nos debes una larga explicación, Nat. –La chica alzó una ceja pretendiendo no saber de qué estaba hablando el muchacho. -¿Quién eres en realidad?

Esa pregunta fue como una flecha que le atravesó el corazón. TK no es una persona estúpida, había notado algo, pero… ¿A cuál de todos sus secretos se refería? No podía ella comenzar a hablar y revelar algo que en realidad no era necesario que sepan, como por ejemplo lo que sucedió con Daemon. Nada de eso era de su incumbencia, tal vez lo demás sí. Pero si el digielegido rubio se refería a esa historia se desilusionaría cuando ella se negara a hablar. Porque no iba a hablar. Jamás lo haría, y menos con él.

Aunque de todas maneras era inútil decirle todos sus pensamientos, de alguna forma debía zafarse de esas historias.

**Nat**: Prefiero que estén todos presentes, si hablo, lo haré una sola vez.

Después de decir eso, cerró la boca y no dijo nada más en largo rato. Todos ellos se merecían un descanso, tanta información al mismo tiempo les quemaría las neuronas.

En cierto modo decía la verdad, solo iba a contar su historia una vez. La trampa es que le dijo "Si hablo" y ella no pensaba hablar.

El resto del fin de semana, lo pasaron como si de verdad fuera un campamento, pero con digimons. Contaron historias de terror; le hicieron bromas al que se durmió primero (Davis); y jugaron fútbol soccer, aunque TK prefirió leer un buen libro, Kari descansó en la sombra de un gran árbol y Cody no tenía ánimos para hacer nada, solo pensaba en Armadillomon.

Natsuki resultó ser una excelente jugadora, ella, Sora y Yolei, eran una buena competencia para Davis, Tai y Ken. Veemon era el arquero de los varones y Renamon el de las mujeres, lo cual los situaba a ellos en gran desventaja. Hawkmon era el árbitro, y Wormmon anotaba los tantos.

Izzy, sin embargo, estaba dentro de la carpa con su computadora portátil, intentando comunicarse con el señor Gennai, pero por algún motivo, no podía hacerlo. Nat le había dicho que perdía su tiempo, porque cuando su tío quiere estar solo nadie puede encontrarlo y eso, ella lo sabía muy bien, ya que había heredado su carácter. Pero Izzy no se rindió.

Sora y Nat marcaron los dos primeros tantos del partido, pero Ken no tardó ni cinco minutos en igualarlas, él era un jugador profesional, pero ellas tenían el espíritu.

Hawkmon cobraba todo a favor de las chicas, mientras Wormmon discutía y marcaba a favor de los chicos. Al final los dos digimons se distrajeron del juego y el marcador quedó empatado, pero ninguno de los equipos quería admitir eso. Entonces discutieron entre risas cual era el mejor de los dos equipos.

Ken termino diciendo que las mujeres habían ganado porque no quería pelearse con Yolei, y al ser cuatro contra dos los que decían que vencieron ellas, Tai y Davis tuvieron que guardarse el orgullo en el bolsillo y admitir su pésima derrota.

**Izzy**: ¡Muchachos! ¡Vengan! ¡He recibido un mensaje de Gennai!

Davis arrojó la pelota al suelo, Cody se enjuagó las lágrimas y TK dejó su libro sobre el césped al salir corriendo dentro de la carpa donde estaba Izzy.

Por supuesto que en ese espacio tan reducido no cabían todos, y se vieron obligados a salir a los tropezones, gritando cosas como: "¡Cuidado con la computadora!", "Corre tu codo, Tai, me asfixias", "¡OUCH! Davis, ese era mi pie" y la carpa terminó derrumbándose sobre ellos.

**Sora**: ¡Perfecto! Me ha costado siglos tener que armarla.

**Izzy**: (Impaciente) ¡Eso no importa! ¡Escuchen! Jóvenes elegidos: He estado haciendo investigaciones acerca de Dragomon. Este será, probablemente, el rival más poderoso al que se han enfrentado, tiene habilidades inimaginables, y lamento decirles que traigo malas noticias. Primero: he cerrado los accesos entre todos los mundos, porque ya no es seguro. Cuando yo crea que están listos para esta misión, les abriré un portal. Mientras tanto se quedarán en su mundo, a salvo y sin excepción (Leíste bien NAT, sin excepción) y Segundo: cuando Daemon realizó esa gran explosión que destruyó el digimundo, los digimons de los niños de las semillas y los compañeros de Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi y Joe Kido, han sido capturados por Dragomon, así como también fue raptado el digimon camarada de Cody Hida. Créanme cuando les digo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por recuperarlos, pero NO, NO Pueden Venir Aquí. Les pido paciencia, Gennai

Veemon, Hawkmon y Wormmon que hasta entonces tenían la intención de ayudar a sus amigos armando nuevamente la carpa, se sorprendieron tanto que derrumbaron lo poco que habían conseguido armar, y también la carpa contigua. Gatomon negó con la cabeza y Renamon desapareció, subiendo rápidamente a la copa de un árbol.

Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco. Todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Gennai actuaba solo siempre.

Cody sonrió un poco, tal vez no todo estaba perdido y tal vez podría recuperar a su amigo, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Sin embargo, Sora y Tai reaccionaron de la misma manera: gritando y pateándolo todo, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel viejo aún no haya hecho nada? ¡Sus digimons estaban en peligro! No iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

**Izzy**: (Cruzándose de brazos) Gennai tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada. –Tai puso cara de pocos amigos. ¿Izzy se estaba rindiendo sin haber luchado? –Hay que confiar un poco en Gennai y dejar que él se ocupe por un tiempo.

Nat suspiró. No estaba bien lo que hacía Gennai, él necesitaba ayuda, no era correcto que cargara solo con una mochila tan pesada. Hace años había ocurrido algo similar, su tío cargo con todo el peso, solo, y terminó al límite de la muerte, por eso fue que Anubismon se apiadó de él y lo convirtió en la base de datos del digimundo, para que no muriera.

Pero después de todo, ella lo entendía, en su lugar… habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que él.

**Nat**: (A Tai) Mi tío es una persona de palabra, al igual que yo. Y te prometo que si algo llegara a sucederle a Agumon o a cualquier otro digimon, me haré responsable. Podrás descargarte conmigo.

El digielegido del valor soltó un largo resoplido. Y su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermana.

**Tai**: (Resoplando) Lo siento, yo… no quise reaccionar así. Es que no quiero que Agumon continúe sufriendo.

Nat le sonrió y no se dijo más del tema. Aunque en la mente de muchos, ese e-mail de Gennai no podía quedarse en el olvido.

Sora llamó a Matt para comentarle aquello y TK le quitó el teléfono para hablar con su hermano de todo lo sucedido, y con decir que tardaron más de lo que tardan Yolei y Mimi cuando se comunican es suficiente para explicar que Sora se enfadó cuando su cuñado le devolvió el celular habiéndole consumido todo el crédito.

Terminando el campamento, el padre de Tai y Kari, y el padre de Ken regresaron en sus grandes camionetas para llevar a cada digidestinado a su respectiva casa. Esta vez, cambiaron de asientos.

En el auto del papá de Ken subieron Yolei, Cody, TK, Nat y Ken; y en la camioneta del señor Kamiya subieron Sora, Davis, Kari, Tai e Izzy. Así, por lo menos, mantuvieron alejados a Davis de Yolei que nunca pueden estar en un lugar tan pequeño sin discutir a gritos, fue por eso que el viaje resultó muy tranquilo y todos, exceptuando a los conductores, consiguieron dormirse, y bien que lo necesitaban.

El primero en bajar fue Davis, por supuesto, a sus padres le dio lo mismo que él haya regresado, y a su hermana le enfadó que volviera tan rápido porque así, sus amigos no podían quedarse a dormir en la casa, pero Davis se alegró mucho de volver a verlos.

Después dejaron a Cody en su casa, quién con el semblante un poco triste, le contó a su madre y a su abuelo todo lo ocurrido y ellos supieron qué decirle y cómo animarlo. Luego de la charla con su familia, el niño practicó Kendo todo el día, como descarga.

Nat llegó a casa y Renamon, que los había seguido corriendo, entró velozmente por la ventana del cuarto de la chica. El profesor de geografía se alegró de verla entera y le dijo que no vuelva a marcharse de ese modo, y menos con esa "Banda de Delincuentes Juveniles", a Nat le causó mucha gracia y después de cenar se fue a dormir, muy cansada.

TK llegó a casa de su madre y ella se vio muy feliz de encontrarlo junto con Patamon, los tres comieron y ella le contó que su hermano ya no tenía el yeso; por supuesto que él ya lo sabía, pero no quiso interrumpir a su emocionada madre.

Yolei apenas bajo de la camioneta recibió tareas que hacer en la casa y en el negocio, pero con la mejor sonrisa cumplió con sus quehaceres sin chistar, con la ayuda de Hawkmon.

La madre de Ken, recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos y se sorprendió al ver que en el hombro de su marido estaba Wormmon, pero se alegró ya que gracias a Wormmon es que ellos habían vuelto a ser una familia.

Izzy se despidió de sus amigos y sus padres adoptivos lo recibieron con una riquísima comida casera y rostros alegres, aunque se angustiaron un poco al no ver al señor Tento acompañando a su hijo, el chico no quiso contarles lo que le había sucedido en realidad con su digimon, para no preocuparlos.

Sora llegó a casa y nada sucedió, su madre no estaba allí, seguramente había tenido una exposición de último momento a la que era obligatorio asistir.

Tai y Kari llegaron a casa muy agotados, en el viaje, Kari había vuelto a enfermarse: le dolía la cabeza y tosía suavemente. Sus padres se enojaron con Tai por dejarla salir mientras estaba enferma y la encerraron en su cuarto al cuidado de Gatomon.

Tai ya no dormía en la misma habitación que su hermana, pero esa noche quiso hacerle compañía, por las dudas de que ella llegase a necesitarlo, y se llevó al cuarto de Kari un colchón inflable. Pero a medianoche, Gatomon, bajó de la cama de la portadora de la luz y sin querer clavó sus garras en la colchoneta de Tai haciendo que este se despertara asustado y Kari se sobresaltara con el estruendo.

El digimon de la luz pidió disculpas, Tai, todavía sobre el colchón desinflado, se cubrió con sus frazadas y volvió a dormirse, pero Kari no pudo. Había tenido un sueño horrible: Era Myotismon, era el regreso de Myotismon y de todas sus digievoluciones al mismo tiempo. Tanto fue su miedo que no pudo conciliar el sueño otra vez, Gatomon sin embargo, se durmió sin darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

* * *

Está cortito, ya sé...

Disculpen eso

Otra cosa... estamos entrando en la etapa final de la historia (Esto se está por terminar...)

Espero que les esté agradando :)

Gracias de verdad por continuar leyendo!

Nos vemos el próximo lunes!


	29. Otra vez a la realidad

Algo de lo cual amo escribir:** La dura y cruda realidad... **aunque al final el capítulo se aleje un poco (casi bastante) de la realidad **lo importante es demostrar lo difícil que es o era vivir para algunas personas.**

Ojalá les guste...

* * *

**Otra vez a la realidad**

De vuelta a la escuela. Levantarse temprano, acomodar los libros y los útiles necesarios para un día normal de una persona normal.

Todo eso tan normal, era extraño. No hacía ni tres días atrás ella viajó al digimundo, fue agredida por las sombras, vio como los Gekomons fallecían entregándose a Daemon para salvarlos, fue perseguida por un Hyogamon y un IceLeomon, recuperó a su compañera, atravesó el portal al mundo de las tinieblas, batalló contra Daemon, se enteró del verdadero motivo por el cual él quería acabarla, vio como Daemon absorbía los datos del mundo del mar negro, estuvo dispuesta a morir dos veces seguidas por el bien de sus amigos y los digimons, fue salvada por Dragomon, fue testigo de la muerte de Daemon y regresó sana y salva junto con sus amigos a la Tierra. Y después de todo eso… debía ir a la escuela.

Nat se rio, toda su vida era completamente extraña, pero para ella eso era lo normal.

Su padre la esperaba ya vestido, con un café bien caliente entre las manos y otra sobre la mesa. Con eso la estaba invitando a hablar.

Natsuki se sentó frente al señor Bunya, como ella lo esperaba, su padre le pidió una crónica de lo que sucedió el fin de semana, y entre risas su hija adoptiva le contó acerca de la fogata y el partido de fútbol soccer.

Su padre pareció aprobarlo porque no hizo más preguntas, sino que se puso de pie, tomó su maletín y esperó paciente a que Nat terminara su desayuno. Ella no quería hacerlo esperar y se propuso para el día siguiente levantarse aún más temprano y estar lista antes de tiempo, tomó apenas un sorbo de su café y tomó su mochila para ir con su padre a la escuela. Pero el negó con la cabeza.

**Señor Bunya**: Yo iré en el auto, pero debo hacer unos trámites antes, mi primera hora de clases es a las nueve de la mañana, tengo tiempo para llegar, deberás ir caminando. Lo siento.

Nat sonrió y le aclaró que no tenía problemas con ello.

Volvió a sentarse y terminar su café, mientras su padre adoptivo se marchaba.

Renamon apareció en cuanto ella estuvo lista para salir y la acompañó hasta que en las calles la gente comenzó a movilizarse, entonces, tuvo que esconderse en los tejados de las casas, pero no perdió de vista a su compañera en ningún momento.

A una cuadra exacta del colegio, la chica descubrió algo que nunca en la vida creyó que encontraría. Primero pensó que no era buena idea interrumpir, pero después de dos segundos sopesando las opciones accedió a saludarlos.

**Nat**: Buen día… ¿Pasaron un buen fin de semana?

Su tono de voz era divertido. Después de todo, hicieron las paces gracias a ella.

Los dos niños se giraron.

El chico se sonrojó al verla y ella le dedicó una sonrisa especial que decía a gritos: "Te lo dije". La chica a su lado le sonrió a Nat como agradeciéndole algo, pero no tenía nada que agradecer, simplemente Nat había hecho que todos la conocieran como realmente era, todo lo demás era mérito suyo, Natsuki no tenía nada que ver…

**Kazou**: (Aún sonrosado) ¿Te conté alguna vez que mi abuela tiene un grupo de lectura que todos los sábados va a mi casa?

Nat alzó una ceja para aparentar desconcierto y ocultar una risita.

**Nat**: Jamás lo mencionaste.

Su amiga sonrió, era tan raro verla así, pero tenía derecho a ser feliz, lejos de su padre.

**Aya**: (Riendo) Mi abuela participa en ese grupo, y como ella no quiere dejarme sola porque mi padre o tal vez su gente podrían estar buscándome, me obligó a acompañarla.

Nat sonrió ampliamente, le agradaba que Aya al fin tenga un buen amigo como lo es él, y que Kaz aprendiera a no juzgar un libro por su portada.

Los tres caminaron el corto tramo que les quedaba para llegar al colegio. Aya había dado a conocer su verdadero tono de piel, sí, era bastante pálida, pero aun así era más morena de lo que Nat hubiera apostado. Sin todo ese maquillaje que cubría los moretones y con esa sonrisa que nunca se había visto en su rostro consiguió que todo el curso, incluso Kazou y Davis, quisieran conocerla como en realidad es, y perdonarla por haberse comportado con ellos de esa manera tan mala. En las horas de música se descubrió que ella tenía una voz preciosa y junto a la maestra organizarían un festival de invierno.

Davis era otro caso de súper-cambio-de-personalidad, en los entrenamientos de soccer él dejó de dar órdenes, dejó de lucirse y de ser el payaso del curso; al tiempo aprendió a llevarse bien con Hana Hattori, la chica se ilusionó la primera vez que Davis le habló pero poco después entendió que solamente serían amigos.

Después de clases los niños elegidos se reunían en la plaza con sus digimons y charlaban animadamente, como si fueran personas que llevan una vida normal, al fin eran normales, bueno, casi… porque tenían peluches de felpa que se movían y hablaban, sin mencionar que tenían poderes ocultos, así eran felices. Todo era perfecto, y por unos días olvidaron quién era Dragomon y lo que sucedía en el digimundo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que algo los trajo a la realidad. Los profesores tuvieron una excelente idea: Unir a los alumnos de una manera especial, combinando las clases de ciencias de la naturaleza con las de historia y las de literatura. Lo que significaba: excursión.

Con los permisos firmados pasarían un fin de semana en los alrededores de los bosques Aokigahara, muy lejos de casa.

Algunos de sus compañeros le temían a esos bosques como Hana Hattori o Kari Kamiya, porque su cultura y tradición les decía que ese sitio estaba maldito. Pero otros como Kaz, Aya o Nat, que tenían un gran espíritu aventurero, deseaban mucho que llegase el día de la excursión.

Personalmente, a Davis, le asustaba un poco la idea ya que su hermana desde muy chico lo había amenazado con encerrarlo con las bestias que allí habitan si llegaba a decirle a su padre que ella se escapaba algunas noches. Pero intentaba ocultar ese miedo de la infancia haciéndose el valiente.

Ken no tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle a ellos, sino de lo que pasaría si descubrían a sus digimons, ya que a TK no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llevar consigo a Patamon, y por supuesto que si uno llevaba a su compañero los demás también lo harían, pero a Ken no dejaba de preocuparle, ¿Qué harían si eran descubiertos? O peor… ¿Qué pasaría si se lastimaban?

"No seas llorón" le había dicho Davis. Pero de todos modos, él seguía preocupado.

Sus padres firmaron la autorización con gusto, la mayoría de los padres no tuvo problemas en dejar que sus hijos participaran de aquella gran aventura, pero otros padres tenían miedo de que a sus hijos les sucediera algo y prefirieron no correr el riesgo.

Lo que pasa es que esos bosques, según varias leyendas, están habitados por bestias sedientas de sangre, pero actualmente se ha comprobado que no todo el lugar está embrujado. Por eso la maestra de Historia, la de Literatura y el de Ciencias de la Naturaleza no se les ocurrió mejor idea para estudiar la cultura del país, los mitos y leyendas, y la fauna y flora del lugar que haciendo una excursión al sitio donde se encuentra todo eso combinado.

Tres niñas eran en total las que no pudieron asistir a causa de que sus padres estaban alteradísimos, y luego estaba Hana Hattori que tomó la decisión de no ir a la excursión porque no le gustaba la idea de encontrar bestias mitológicas.

**Veemon**: ¡SÍ, EXCURSIÓN! ¡SÍ, EXCURSIÓN! ¡SÍ, EXCURSIÓN!

**Gatomon**: Claro que participaré, Kari.

**Wormmon**: Sí, Ken, será muy divertido.

**Patamon**: Voy a acompañarte, TK.

**Renamon**: De todas formas iba a seguirte, con o sin tu voluntad soy tu compañera y no puedo dejar que te arriesgues.

Nat sonrió, pero TK arrugó el entrecejo tan solo un poco, él no había olvidado que ella les debía una explicación, pero cada vez que él pretendía sacarle información, se callaba recordando que ella había dicho que hablaría una sola vez sobre el tema y que todos debían estar presentes.

Hasta el día de hoy, los niños elegidos no habían conseguido reunirse, porque Cody tenía clases de Kendo, porque Joe tenía exámenes, porque Mimi no podía volver de Estados Unidos, porque Matt tenía ensayos con su banda, porque Sora tenía presentaciones de los diseños que realizaba para una gran empresa o partidos de tenis, porque Yolei trabajaba, porque Davis y Ken tenían entrenamiento…

Entonces Nat no hablaría. Y TK tenía cada vez más intriga con su historia y su digimon, pero debía guardarse el cuestionario para otra ocasión.

No fue difícil para los digidestinados armar sus bolsos para la excursión, ya que prácticamente no habían desempacado los bolsos desde que volvieron del digimundo. Tan solo agregaron unas bolsas de dormir. Sus digimons se escondieron en sus mochilas degenerándose a su etapa de entrenamiento: DemiVeemon, Mimomon, Tokomon; Gatomon volvió a su etapa de novato, Salamon, y Renamon prefirió ir por su cuenta, corriendo detrás del autobús.

Se reunieron el sábado muy temprano por la mañana en las puertas del colegio, todo sexto año estaba allí, preparado, con sus bolsos hechos.

Además de sus compañeros de curso, allí estaban los alumnos de sexto B y de sexto C, el antiguo curso de Natsuki.

Algunos de los anteriores compañeros de Nat, les dedicaron venenosas miradas, y sin más, comprendieron porque su amiga había tomado la decisión de pasarse de aula.

Los dos colectivos llegaron más tarde de lo que se esperaba, lo que dio mucho tiempo a los profesores para armar distintos grupos de alumnos, insistiendo en mezclar todas las divisiones de sexto año, ya que había llegado a sus oídos los rumores de que no se llevaban muy bien. Esta excursión sería un modo de estudiar uniendo las diferencias que existen entre los niños de estos tres cursos rivales.

Se formaron cuatro grupos respetando el orden alfabético, lo cual significaba dos cosas. Primero: colocarían a Nat junto con esas personas que la tratan de mala manera, y segundo: la separarían de sus amigos. Aquella excursión terminaría siendo una pesadilla para todos ellos. Además, si separaban a los digielegidos, ¿Cómo se suponía que ocultarían a sus camaradas digimons?

Grupo 1: Desde la letra A, hasta la letra G.

En aquel grupo de encontraba Nat, ya que estaba matriculada en el colegio como Bunya, aunque si le hubieran puesto su verdadero apellido, también entraría en este grupo, así que ella no podía quejarse. Por supuesto que le tocó compartir equipo con los más terribles de sus anteriores compañeros y unos cuantos más del sexto B.

Grupo 2: Desde la letra H, hasta la letra M.

Esto significaba que Ken Ichijouji, Kari Kamiya y Davis Motomiya estarían juntos en las actividades.

Grupo 3: Desde la letra N, hasta la letra T.

TK Takaishi participaría en este equipo, tan solo como lo estaba Nat.

Grupo 4: Desde la letra U, hasta la letra Z.

Kazou Uchida y Aya Umeki eran parte de este grupo.

Los grupos uno y cuatro viajaron en el primer colectivo a los bosques de Aokigahara, mientras que los equipos dos y tres viajaron en el segundo colectivo.

Por más raro que parezca, Kaz y Aya se entendieron muy bien y compartieron asientos contiguos durante el viaje. Nat, por su parte, prefirió sentarse aislada de todas las caras conocidas, al fondo del colectivo rodeada de alumnos de sexto B. A ellos no pareció molestarles mucho la presencia de Natsuki, ellos siguieron con sus risas y no le prestaron la mínima atención.

A la chica no le dio la impresión de que sean malas personas, es más, aquellos muchachos y aquellas mujeres de sexto B eran simpáticos y alegres todo el tiempo, le hacían recordar en cierto punto a TK y a Kari.

Una de las niñas le dedicó una gran sonrisa, sus cabellos eran extremadamente rubios y sus ojos de un color caoba que hipnotizaba, llevaba puesto un jean de color gris y una remera suelta de color verde con detalles en negro. Su amiga también le sonrió, pero no tenía la misma intención que la otra niña, esta había sido una sonrisa forzada y claramente falsa. A aquella niña no le caía muy bien Nat, sus cabellos eran castaños y ondulados, sus ojos eran pequeños y del mismo tono, tenía tres diminutos lunares en la sien que trazaban un triángulo y vestía un pantalón con una remera simple de color violeta.

Al cabo de un tiempo, las dos muchachas dejaron de verla detenidamente y se concentraron en los chistes del niño que estaba sentado junto a Nat, aquel parecía ser el popular. Natsuki lo reconoció como uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol soccer, su cabello era corto y negro, con un flequillo que le cubría la mitad de la frente, sus ojos resaltaban al ser enormes y de un intenso color azul, vestía un pantalón gris, una remera simple de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Las dos niñas, la rubia y la castaña, sonrieron embobadas cuando el muchacho les habló.

"Pobres" pensó Nat, y dejó de meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, giró su cabeza y la apoyó sobre su mano para mirar distraídamente por la ventana del colectivo.

El sol la cegaba, sin dejarle apreciar los verdes campos y las espesas arboledas. Se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y dormitar en silencio mientras el resto de los alumnos desordenaba el colectivo.

Aunque lo intentó y el sol le insistía, Nat, no logró conciliar el sueño. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar todavía, en primer lugar: Dragomon le había salvado la vida… ella estaba endeudada con él, pero él era su enemigo ahora. En segundo lugar: los digimons camarada de la generación de los digivices y de los niños de la semilla de la oscuridad habían sido capturados. En tercer lugar: Gennai estaba planeando algo, y la había dejado afuera del asunto. Ella no sabía por qué, pero se había vuelto una costumbre en él hacer eso. En cuarto lugar: TK la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, él le exigía la verdad, le pedía que contara su historia completa, ¡Completa! No. No podía hacer eso. Sería como… echarle la culpa, siendo que en realidad ella jamás lo culpó de nada. Y en quinto lugar: Ahora debía aguantar a sus grandísimos amigos del sexto C, ¿Habían hecho esta separación a propósito?

**X**: (Con voz aguda) Con que aquí estabas, pequeña acomodada. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya estoy empezando a extrañar molestarte en clases.

Nat no abrió los ojos, pero sabía que se dirigía a ella. Reconoció esa voz al instante, además, nadie que no fuera ella le diría aquellas palabras. Cedema Erizawa era una muchacha de trece años que repitió cuarto de primaria, era alta y de cabellos cortos al hombro, de color negro igual que sus pequeños y endemoniados ojos, su espalda era tan grande que daba miedo observarla por mucho tiempo, siempre vestía de negro y a veces se colocaba un pañuelo rojo sangre entre su enmarañado cabello o como cinturón. Ella la llamaba "pequeña acomodada" desde que se enteró que Nat había sido adoptada por el amargado profesor de geografía.

Demás está decir que ella era la líder del grupo de los brabucones, ellos cinco, lo único que sabían hacer era molestar a los alumnos "indefensos".

El segundo al mando era un chico enorme de cualquier lado por el que se mirase, se llamaba Hanoc Gushiken, usaba el pelo muy corto y como nunca se bañaba estaba duro, por lo tanto, si lo tocabas, te pinchabas. Siempre vestía con algo color caqui, ya sean los pantalones, la remera o la campera, unas zapatillas negras y guantes de motoquero, su gesto era horroroso y se rumoreaba que cuando tenía cinco años le dio una paliza a una banda de vagabundos que no salieron del hospital en un mes, que tuvo una riña con su padre y lo enviaron a la correccional donde perdió un diente peleando sin sentido con los compañeros de habitación, y ella lo creía porque lo había visto. Se conocían de cuando ella vivió en la calle y se habían cruzado en varias disputas callejeras, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, aquel niño era invencible en la pelea.

La otra chica de aquel grupo de brabucones se llama Miza Daishi, era mucho más petiza que el resto de sus amigotes, pero aun así, era más alta que Nat. Sus cabellos eran muy largos y grasosos de un extraño color marrón, casi beige. Vestía pantalones cortos que combinaban con su cabello, una remera manga tres cuarto de color celeste claro y un collar del mismo color. Ignorando su cabello sucio, sus dientes chuecos, y su mal aliento, podía llegar a ser una linda niña.

Los otros dos gigantescos muchachos eran hermanos, uno era dos años mayor que el otro, pero había repetido dos veces y ahora cursaban juntos. A pesar de ser hermanos eran completamente diferentes: el mayor, Huri Choshi, era bobo, rubio, de ojos negros y regordete; mientras que el menor, Dan Choshi, era inteligente, alto, delgado y de ojos claros, Nat estaba segura de que si ese chico tuviera una actitud más engreída que roñosa y cambiara su estilo de vestimenta formaría parte del grupo de los populares. Sin embargo, los dos hermanos eran idénticos en las ropas que usaban, todo parecían comprarlo en ofertas dos por uno: remeras negras con estampado en rojo, pantalones grises y guantes negros.

Ante el comentario de Cedema todo su sequito de brabucones lanzó una carcajada espeluznante, era sorprendente que todos entraran en el mismo grupo de expedición, pero Nat no se movió ni un milímetro e ignoró por completo todas las cargadas respecto a su aspecto, a su padre y a otro tipo de cosas.

De la nada, Natsuki Gennai, recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho. La chica entreabrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Miza Daishi y sus asquerosos dientes torcidos.

Wow. Habían hecho que los populares de sexto B se fueran para poder sentarse ellos y molestarla de manera especial.

**Miza**: (Volviendo a clavarle el codo en el costado, sin piedad) Cedema te está hablando. Muestra respeto.

Nat miró despreocupadamente en dirección a Cedema, la malvada líder, y mantuvo su mirada fija hasta que la morena repitió:

**Cedema**: Te arrepentirás de haber delatado nuestras acciones ante tu padre y el director.

Sus pequeños ojos miraban con odio, pero Nat no bajo la mirada. Cuando habló, lo hizo en tono indiferente, sin molestarse en ocultar una sarcástica sonrisa.

**Nat**: Ustedes se vendieron solos.

Los puños de los hermanos Choshi se cerraron amenazadoramente, y Miza le hundió, por tercera vez en medio minuto, el codo en el costado, violentamente.

**Cedema**: No estás mostrando demasiado respeto, gusanita. Después de todos estos años… ¿No te quedó en claro con quién estás tratando?

Nat arqueó las cejas y no contestó.

Por supuesto que sabía quién era aquel intento de mujer: la pequeña y adorable sobrina del gobernador, sin mencionar que también era su ahijada y que nada nunca le faltaba, que si ella gritaba podía meter preso a quien sea que la haya hecho enfadar, que si derramaba una falsa lágrima, como ya había ocurrido otras veces, Nat sería castigada.

Natsuki observó de reojo la ventanilla del colectivo, justo a tiempo para ver como una sombra negra pasaba velozmente por su lado y subía delicadamente al techo de hojalata.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez Cedema tenía al gobierno comiendo de la palma de su manaza, pero ella tenía a su mejor amiga a su lado y Renamon no la defraudaría.

**Huri**: ¿De qué te ríes, cucaracha?

Aquel nuevo sobrenombre le hizo reír aún más alto. La habían llamado, a lo largo de su vida, gusano, rata, ardilla, conejo, tortuga, yegua, vaca, mosca, pescado y muchos otros animales e insectos, pero nunca cucaracha.

Kaz y Aya se habían acercado, tal vez querían brindarle su ayuda a Nat, pero aunque el gesto era muy lindo de su parte, no era necesario. Los profesores dormían profundamente y por eso, no entendieron nada de lo que sucedió a continuación.

Hanoc Gushiken se paró de golpe y con su gesto de asco y furia bien pronunciado en su rostro agarró, con más fuerza de la necesaria, las dos muñecas de Nat con una sola de sus manazas y la arrastró a mitad del colectivo. La chica no se resistió, el muchacho la soltó con brusquedad arrojándola al suelo. Ella simplemente se cubrió el rostro para que los vidrios de las ventanas no la cortaran cuando su digimon entró en el transporte causando terror a todos los alumnos.

El chofer era un señor de avanzada edad que llevaba unos auriculares de color azul y una gorra negra que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Era inexplicable como podía ver por el camino, pero al mirar por el retrovisor, se encontró con un escándalo, alumnos lastimados gritaban aterrados y un monstruo amarillo con cola de zorro miraba amenazadoramente a uno de los niños.

Sin pensarlo dos veces clavó los frenos y corrió para proteger a Hanoc.

Nat le colocó una mano en el hombro a Renamon y le dijo que no debía preocuparse, que no era necesario exponerse y que se fuera de inmediato, antes de que algo malo ocurriera como por ejemplo que llegase la policía, pero su digimon no se movió.

**Renamon**: No tenía idea de que estabas pasando un mal rato, Nat, si lo hubiera notado con anticipación habría entrado antes. Pero no vine por eso, tenemos problemas. –El colectivero alzó con sus brazos esqueléticos un traba-volante de color rojo y quiso golpear con él a Renamon, pero ella se lo quitó con mera naturalidad. El anciano se puso pálido y se cubrió el rostro, pero el digimon se volvió a donde estaba su Tamer. –Presiento algo en la cercanía. Me he asomado en la ventana del transporte de los demás, Veemon y Wormmon no se han dado cuenta de nada se la pasan divirtiéndose con el resto del equipo de fútbol soccer, -Nat puso los ojos en blanco. –Pero Gatomon y Patamon presienten lo mismo.

Nat sopesó un momento la información.

**Nat**: Eso quiere decir que…

**Renamon**: (Completando la frase) Que no somos los únicos digimons aquí, Nat.

La chica asintió.

**Nat**: Vayamos a investigar.

Sin importarle los gritos de los alumnos y profesores, la compañera de Nat rodeó a la chica con sus patas y la levantó como si fuera igual de pesada que una hoja de papel. Renamon saltó del colectivo y salió despedida hacia los bosques.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, algunos lloriqueaban del miedo y otros gritaban que un monstruo había raptado a una niña. Los profesores hicieron bajar a los alumnos y todos se sentaron ordenados en la banquina.

No pasó ni un minuto que el segundo colectivo de la escuela los alcanzó y todos los que viajaban allí bajaron preocupados para averiguar lo que sucedía.

**Kari**: ¿Qué sucedió, Kaz?

Kazou y Aya estaban sentados con el resto de los alumnos del grupo 4.

**Ken**: ¿Por qué están rotas las ventanillas de su colectivo?

Kaz abrió la boca para responder pero Davis les lanzó tan rápido la siguiente pregunta que se vio obligado a cerrarla.

**Davis**: ¿Dónde está Nat?

Aya agachó la cabeza y el niño los miró con ojos preocupados.

**TK**: Explíquennos rápido, por favor.

Entre los dos contaron más o menos lo que entendieron y al llegar a la parte del monstruo amarillo, los cuatros digidestinados, apretaron sus mochilas con extremada fuerza. A Kaz le dio la sensación de que se estaban moviendo, pero es imposible que los bolsos se muevan voluntariamente.

Apenas Aya pronunció que el monstruo había raptado a Nat, Davis dijo en un tono alarmante:

**Davis**: Creo que iré detrás de esos árboles, de verdad me urge ir al baño.

**Ken**: (Seriamente) Te sigo.

Kazou y Aya alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, les costaba creer que dos niños fueran juntos al baño, eso era cosa de mujeres.

TK y Kari no dieron ningún tipo de explicación, simplemente comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección en la que habían desaparecido los otros dos.

**DemiVeemon**: DemiVeemon digivol a… Veemon. Veemon digivol a… ExVeemon.

**Mimomon**: Mimomon digivol a… Wormmon. Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Salamon**: Salamon digivol a… Gatomon. Gatomon armor digivol a… Nefertimon.

**Tokomon**: Tokomon digivol a… Patamon. Patamon armor digivol a... Pegasusmon.

Cada uno de los digidestinados subió al lomo de su respectivo compañero y los cuatro digimons cruzaron el cielo muy por encima de donde estaba el resto del colegio. Algunos creyeron estar delirando del miedo, porque supuestamente habían visto a cuatro bichos del tamaño de una casa volando sobre sus cabezas; otros los vieron y pensaron que serían secuestradores, entonces entraron en pánico; y unos pocos, entre ellos los profesores, ni siquiera notaron que cuatro pequeños habían desaparecido, estaban muy ocupados comunicándose con las autoridades escolares y estatales, pero ningún teléfono tenía señal como para realizar esas llamadas.

El sol se había ocultado tras unas suaves nubecillas, que desde donde se encontraban parecían estar hechas de humo, brindándoles así una suave y delicada sombra que les cubría el rostro apaciguando el fuerte ardor del sol que ya los quemaba.

**Davis**: De acuerdo, Ken, tú y yo deberíamos ir por el lado izquierdo y, TK y Kari, por el lado derecho.

**TK**: De acuerdo, Ken, tú y yo deberíamos ir por el lado derecho y, Davis y Kari, por el lado izquierdo.

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y compartieron una larga y pesada conversación basada en miradas serias y caras de póker, al final ambos se sonrosaron inconscientemente y desviaron la mirada hacia otro sitio.

Kari los miraba atónita, no podía entender que les sucedía. Ken sin embargo sí, tal vez por el hecho de ser varón y conocer cómo funciona el cerebro de los hombres o tal vez porque sabía perfectamente que los dos amigos se habían prometido en secreto dejarle la "vía libre" al otro.

**Davis**: Deja de farfullar rubiecito, yo iré con Ken. Así estaremos más protegidos. –concluyó.

En ese punto tenía razón. Si se separaban de ese modo ExVeemon y Stingmon tendrían la posibilidad de fusionarse el uno con el otro y vencer más rápidamente al enemigo, si se les presentaba uno. Además, ellos podrían utilizar todo su potencial, ya que para eso necesitaban estar unidos en la batalla los dos grandes ángeles: Ophanimon y Serahimon.

Davis le tendió la mano y TK se la estrechó con una sonrisa, como sellando de esa manera un pacto que duraría para toda la vida. Y así se separaron: Nefertimon, Kari, Pegasusmon y TK por el lado derecho; y ExVeemon, Davis, Stingmon y Ken por el lado izquierdo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejaron de verse las siluetas de sus amigos, viajando en dirección contraria a ellos, cuando Nefertimon dio la opción de buscar a Nat desde la tierra, ya que no era muy probable que distinguieran a Nat o a Renamon desde donde se encontraban.

Kari y TK asintieron ante la propuesta, la compañera de Kari tenía razón: los árboles en este sitio eran muy espesos y dificultaban la visión, además, como estaban volando a mucha altura del suelo, en los pocos claros que llegaban a divisarse era imposible notar si había allí algún indicio de sus amigas.

Descendieron en picada hacia el bosque, era un lugar hermoso, cada árbol tenía su retorcido tronco del cual germinaban unas cuantas raíces como enormes látigos que se asomaban en un corto tramo y luego se escondían y perdían entre la tierra tan negra como la misma oscuridad, lo que le daba color a esa negrura eran las secas y coloridas hojas de los árboles que cada otoño caían danzando con la brisa de esa estación. El sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado por la cantidad de hojas que acolchonaban el frío suelo y formaban un camino hacia lo desconocido.

**Kari**: (Maravillada) Este lugar es precioso.

TK sonrió conmovido. Sí, sí lo era. Todo parecía estar encantado, bajo un sueño profundo gracias a la antigua magia de los pueblos primitivos, daba la sensación de que en cualquier instante una criatura bellísimamente extraña saldría de forma natural de los huecos en los troncos de los árboles y les daría la bienvenida como se dicta en las leyendas. Pero todo eso no eran más que mitos.

**TK**: Mi madre solía traerme a estos bosques cuando yo era más pequeño. –Kari lo miró sorprendida. –Sí… mis abuelos maternos son franceses, ¿Sabes? Aquí fue su luna de miel. –Kari abrió los ojos como platos, seguramente pensaba en todos esos misteriosos asesinatos de los mitos y todos esos monstruos que en las leyendas aparecían como habitantes de estos bosques. –Bueno… ellos son especiales. Este es el lugar favorito de mi madre en todo el mundo. Sé que aquí no va a sucedernos nada.

Kari quiso decirle que no está bien ignorar las creencias de los antiguos pueblos, pero no quiso arruinar esos bellos recuerdos que seguramente ahora estaría conmemorando en su mente. En cambio, sonrió y siguieron caminando en busca de Nat y Renamon.

Él niño sabía que Kari jamás se sentiría segura como él en aquel sitio, y que ella creía que sus abuelos estaban locos de remate, eso le hizo reír. Lo que ella ignoraba es que tanto su abuelo como su abuela eran, y aún siguen siendo, exploradores natos y de los más grandes aventureros, nada les parecía divertido si no había acción de por medio.

¿Qué pensarían sus abuelos de sus aventuras en el digimundo? Claro que su abuelo ya sabía una gran parte de la historia, él había conocido a Patamon y a Agumon, se había encontrado con Catherine, la niña elegida de Francia, y su compañera, Floramon. TK seguía en contacto con ellas, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarles por su abuelo, ¿Él siguió viéndolas? ¿Le habría contado a su abuela aquella anécdota con los hermanos Mamemon? ¿Les contaría TK a sus abuelos el resto de la historia? Bueno, el mundo merecía conocer lo que sucede en realidad, ¿No? No era justo que vivieran en una burbuja. Todos esos desastres no fueron causados por filmar una película o haciendo una propaganda de un juego de cartas ni tampoco de un videojuego nuevo, la gente debía saber de la existencia de los digimons, ellos los habían visto, merecían entender lo que sucedió años atrás en el cielo de todo el mundo y también lo que sucedió en la navidad pasada. ¿Él se encargaría de cumplir con ese derecho? ¿Le creerían?

* * *

**En ese momento, TK Takaishi, secretamente se prometió dar a conocer en todo el mundo las aventuras en el digimundo.**

**...**

Sé que dije que todos los Lunes publicaría un capítulo y que no lo he cumplido, pero tengo una excusa formidable que es 100% cierta: Mi mamá no pagó las cuentas y me quedé sin Internet. Pero ya estoy de vuelta con mucho Internet para el mes entero... por cierto: ¡Feliz Diciembre! El año ya se termina y con él mis estudios de secundaria... qué triste... sepan entenderme he estado melancólica desde hace tres semanas.

Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no me maten por tardar pero creo que ya no prometeré nada más... por las dudas de que surja algún imprevisto y no pueda cumplirlo (No me gusta faltar a mi palabra)

Los dejo aquí hasta que pueda volver a actualizar :)

Gracias por continuar leyendo! Qué sería de mí sin ustedes?


	30. Algo no está bien

**Algo no está bien**

El viaje de Davis y Ken fue mucho menos relajado que el de TK y Kari.

Apenas bajaron del lomo de sus compañeros, fueron recibidos, bueno… por un… espantapájaros.

**Davis**: ¿Qué narices hace un espantapájaros en mitad del bosque Aokigahara? –Ken se encogió de hombros, pero fuese cual fuese la respuesta, no podía ser algo bueno. – ¡Está horroroso!

Lo dijo mientras se acercaba para observarlo con más detenimiento, buscando una pista de porqué se encontraba allí. Cuando alargó su mano para tocarlo, el cuervo de trapo que llevaba cocido en su hombro cobró vida y le dio un mordiscazo en el dedo índice.

Davis aulló de dolor y le dio una bofetada al espantapájaros, que por alguna endemonia- da razón, giró la cabeza 360° y sus pequeños ojos negros se volvieron rojos.

El líder de los niños elegidos retrocedió cubriéndose el dedo del que ya había empezado a brotar sangre.

El cuervo lanzaba chillidos que destrozaban los tímpanos, mientras que el espantapájaros alargaba diabólicamente sus brazos para quitar de su espalada un viejo arco tallado toscamente en madera, y del antiguo kayak unas cuantas flechas con punta roja que daban la impresión de estar envenenadas.

Davis y Ken debieron tirarse al suelo para que la lluvia de flechas no se les clavase en el rostro. Stingmon y ExVeemon ya estaban preparados, y se lanzaron con furia hacia el enemigo. Pero el pájaro comenzó a chillar de nuevo, haciendo que los digimon cámara-da perdieran la fuerza. El compañero de Motomiya calló sentado en el duro suelo y el compañero de Ichijouji de rodillas, ambos cubriéndose con desesperado ímpetu los oídos, con la esperanza de que así, el sonido atenuara, pero no sirvió de nada. Los graznidos eran cada vez más intensos, tanto que sus energías se acabarían con el simple hecho de aguantar el dolor.

**Davis**: (Mascullando) ¡Miserable pajarraco!

Los dos niños se movieron al mismo tiempo, tomaron una rama caída de un gran árbol y avanzaron entre gritos de guerra con sus armas bien sujetas en sus manos y alzadas contra el cuervo y el espantapájaros.

De nada sirvió, el ave de trapo graznó más fuerte en su dirección y las ramas se hicieron polvo antes siquiera de que ellos se acercaran lo suficiente como para golpearlos.

Aquel parecía un ser muy débil, pero no cumplió esas expectativas que los muchachos le impusieron, sino que las superó. Ese extraño muñeco viviente hecho con trozos de tela sucia y vieja era poderoso. Demasiado poderoso. Sus camaradas no podrían atacar si ese bicharraco negro seguía con vida. Lo que significaba que ellos debían maniobrar rápida y eficazmente.

Con una mirada cómplice los dos amigos armaron con agilidad un gran plan en sus mentes. Ambos al mismo tiempo se cubrieron los oídos imitando a sus camaradas y fingieron retorcerse del dolor que causaban esos graznidos, Ken se tiró al suelo entre los dos digimons mientras Davis salía corriendo del claro escapando del ruido.

El espantapájaros se rio por aquel acto de cobardía por parte del que creían líder, y dio por ganada la batalla.

Entonces, tanto él como su cuervo, recibieron un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El ave negra cayó rendida, sus patas quedaron cosidas al hombro del espantapájaros, pero su cuerpo se encontraba boca abajo, colgando inconsciente. Davis bajó su arma de madera sonriendo que gracias a él el ruido destrozador de tímpanos había serenado y que su plan había sido llevado a la perfección.

La cara endemoniada del espantapájaros empalideció transformando su rostro en la vívida imagen de un fantasma.

ExVeemon y Stingmon recuperaron sus fuerzas y habilidades inmediatamente después de que el cuervo fue silenciado por Davis. Entonces el muchacho se hiso a un lado con una sonrisa triunfal bien marcada en el rostro para dejar que sus amigos terminaran el trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**ExVeemon**: ¡ExLáser!

**Stingmon**: ¡Ataque de aguijón!

La X anaranjada y la espada violácea hicieron añicos al muñeco en milésimas de segundo. Y los datos de aquel espantapájaros se disolvieron, por unos instantes, entre la nube de datos que viajaba al digimundo, se divisó una sombra y esta fue absorbida por un pequeño agujero que se abrió sin previo aviso en el cielo.

Davis llegó a la conclusión de que no era un ser para nada poderoso, pero que valía la pena tener una defensa igual a esa.

Sí, tenía una gran defensa, lo habían vencido, ahora todo estaba bien ¡iupi! Pero Ken no podía dejar de pensar en un detalle muy importante: Aquello era una sombra del ejército de Dragomon. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo era posible que se paseara tranquilamente por el mundo humano?

Sin embargo, esas cosas debían meditarlas después. El objetivo de todo este embrollo era encontrar a Nat y a Renamon. Y no fue difícil, al darse vuelta, Ken se topó cara a cara con la compañera digimon de su amiga.

**Ken**: (Desconcertado) ¡Renamon!

**Davis**: (Mirando en todas direcciones) ¿Qué sucedió con Nat?

**Renamon**: (Como quien no quiere la cosa) La atraparon, Davis, y yo no pude hacer nada. Se la llevaron.

El rostro de los dos niños y los dos digimons fue convirtiéndose en una mueca de alarma a medida que procesaban el mensaje.

Renamon se alejó con la cabeza agacha sin decir más.

Stingmon creyó conveniente seguir sus pasos así que los dos humanos subieron al lomo de sus camaradas y fueron cautelosamente tras Renamon con la esperanza de que esta no lo notara.

Era ágil, tanto o más que Etsumon. Ellos estaban acostumbrados al ritmo de Etsumon, pero Nat todavía no había hecho digievolucionar a su compañera. Renamon era aún más difícil de seguir ya que podía desaparecer dando sorprendentes salto y reaparecer en segundos detrás de ti.

Continuaron su espionaje unos cuantos minutos más, perdiéndola de vista cuando las copas de los árboles son demasiado espesas. Hasta que ella detuvo la marcha, escudriñó la lejanía y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol.

Ellos pensaron que habían sido descubiertos y cuando decidieron bajar, notaron la presencia de otro digimon. Renamon no estaba sola.

Se amontonaron en las ramas de un eucalipto, sus amigos volvieron a su etapa novata para ahorrar energías.

El digimon de Nat charlaba formalmente con un enorme Monochromon, pero éste era distinto a los que viven en el digimundo, en lugar de ser blanco y negro, era color rojo fuego.

**Veemon**: (Murmurando) Es Vermilimon. Jamás había visto uno. Están extintos. –Wormmon se estremeció a su lado. –Dice la leyenda que era un Monochromon criado por el mismo fuego en un volcán de lava ardiente, por eso su piel es distinta al del resto. Dicen que tiene el doble de fuerza y que puede soportar el calor más intenso sin dificultad.

**Davis**: (Reflexionando) Conviene no hacerlo enojar.

Y tenía razón, ese digimon daba la sensación de ser capaz de escupir fuego.

**Ken**: Pero… ¿Qué hace hablando con Renamon? ¿Estarán negociando algo? ¿A Nat? Toda esta situación es muy extraña.

Wormmon asintió tratando de no articular ni un sonido.

Un grito rasgó repentinamente el aire que los rodeaba, pero para su alivio y decepción no sonaba a Nat.

**X**: ¡INTURSOS! ¡INTURSOS! ¡INTURSOS!

Fue entonces que se percataron de que hablaban de ellos, habían sido descubiertos. Alzaron la vista hacia la copa del eucalipto, de donde provenían los gritos.

Un koala de gran tamaño saltó en picada derribándolos de la rama.

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… ExVeemon.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

Los dos digimon volaron con rapidez y atraparon a sus Tamers antes de que cayeran al suelo. Y los acomodaron lejos de los digimons antes de darles la espalda y prepararse para la batalla.

El koala que se veía deforme a la luz del sol y Vermilimon que de cerca se veía más amenazador, los estaban esperando. Pero ninguno de los dos atacó. Ambos se hicieron a un lado dejándoles ver a Renamon aún recostada tranquilamente sobre el tronco retorcido de un sauce viejo.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió burlona.

**Renamon**: Así que me siguieron, por supuesto, no se puede esperar más de unos corazones valientes y bondadosos. Los humanos son tan simples y diminutos que dan pena. Mi plan funcionó a la perfección. –rio destemplando el lugar, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Davis, algo andaba mal. – Tres de diez.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Tres qué?

Para los digidestinados eso no tenía sentido alguno, pero los dos digimon que acompañaban a Renamon comprendieron que era su hora de actuar.

Davis y Ken cruzaron una mirada.

ExVeemon y Stingmon: ExVeemon… Stingmon… ADN digivol a… Paildramon.

El digimon de los dos muchachos disparó descontroladamente en todas direcciones; el digimon koala subió a lo más alto de un árbol y se perdió entre las hojas, mientras que Vermilimon zigzagueó las balas de energía y embistió a Paildramon con su técnica: "Resplandor Rojo" que acompañó con múltiples golpes con su cuerno envuelto en llamas.

Ken apartó el rostro en un gesto de dolor, Davis, nervioso por la remota idea de que podían perder esta batalla, comprimió con fuerza los puños. Eran dos contra uno, aunque Paildramon era más fuerte, ellos tenían más posibilidades en la estrategia de distracción, de ataque y de defensa, podían atacar juntos, uno por delante y el otro por detrás, de ese modo… estarían perdidos.

Y Davis no se equivocó.

Un segundo después de haberlo pensado, Vermilimon, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se hiso a un lado dándole un respiro a Paildramon, quién cayó en la trampa poniéndose en pie y listo para luchar de nuevo. Vermilimon lo hiso moverse de un lado a otro buscando acorralarlo en una posición específica y cuando lo consiguió el koala se tiró de clavado desde la copa de un árbol, cayendo sobre la cabeza del compañero de Ken y Davis, atacándolo con se técnica especial: "Garra Eucalipto".

Apenas sus garras rozaron a Paildramon, este quedó paralizado. Las garras de aquella bestia digimon poseían una poderosa y resistente sustancia venenosa. Así, aprovechan- do la parálisis corporal, el Monochromon rojizo embistió de nuevo.

Con sinceridad, esa dupla era fenomenal, los dos hacían un buen trabajo. Había sido un grave error, por parte de los digielegidos, el fusionar a sus digimons, más sensata era la opción de que JewelBeemon peleara contra ese Koala de nombre desconocido y que Flamedramon batallara contra Vermilimon. Pero a esta altura no podían retractarse, ahora y como siempre debían aguantar con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban esperando un milagro.

Su madre siempre decía: A los buenos solo le suceden cosas buenas, nada de lo malo es completamente malo para alguien bueno, y viceversa. Reconociéndolo, Ken nunca había entendido eso. Le parecía una frase ridícula, porque su hermano había sido bueno, y estaba muerto. No se lo merecía en absoluto, él sí. Pero ahora, viendo como un tercero la situación, tal vez no fue completamente malo. Y si trataba de utilizar la vieja frase de su madre para la situación que vivía ahora, tenía esperanza, aún quedaba una chispa de fe en su corazón, todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno, a veces mejor oculto, pero siempre hay un lado luminoso en la oscuridad.

Lo que, por más que intentaran, no podían explicar era el comportamiento de Renamon. Ella había hablado acerca de un plan… ¿Acaso Renamon había estado todo este tiempo en contra de los digielegidos? ¿Había engañado a Nat? ¿Lo qué rumoreaban los compañeros del colegio que la vieron marcharse con Renamon era cierto? ¿Renamon iba a hacerles daño? Si todo eso era cierto… ¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Nat? ¿Para aparentar? ¿Para hacerla sufrir? ¿Qué clase de camarada era? ¿Por qué la traicionó? ¿Dónde la había dejado?

Renamon había dicho: tres de diez. ¿Se refería a que había conseguido atrapar a tres de diez niños elegidos? ¿Nat, Ken y él mismo? Si era así… ¿Por qué solo quería atrapar a diez niños? Si no le fallaban los cálculos ellos eran dieciséis, o tal vez ella no quería a los niños elegidos si no a… los D-3. Claro que quería eso, Daemon había tratado de juntar los emblemas, pero esos fueron destruidos, su poder yace escondido en el digimundo… o no… tal vez… Renamon descubrió que los poderes de los emblemas yacen en los D-3 junto con las esencias de los digieggs guardados en cada D-Terminal.

¿Qué haría con ellos Renamon después de quitarles sus aparatos digitales? ¿Encerrarlos, matarlos de hambre, utilizarlos de esclavos? Seguramente lo mismo que está sufriendo en estos momentos Natsuki Gennai.

Un momento. Nat.

Davis Motomiya recuperó su aire de líder y clavó sus ojos en Renamon hasta que giró la cabeza en su dirección, luego habló con voz autoritaria.

**Davis**: Yo soy el líder. Ellos hacen lo que yo quiero que hagan. . . Nos rendimos.

Un silencio pesado.

**Ken**: (Confuso) ¿Disculpa?

El goggle-boy lo observó de reojo pero no se atrevió a mirarlo por más de un segundo por temor a que Renamon creyera que cambiaría de opinión y atacara.

**Paildramon**: No, Davis. Aún podemos seguir luchando.

No era verdad. Paildramon seguía corporalmente paralizado.

El muchacho siguió con la vista fija en Renamon. Ella sonrió socarronamente, pero no dijo nada. Dedicó un vistazo a sus dos nuevos amigos y ambos dejaron de atacar.

Paildramon se dividió en Chibomon y Mimomon. Ken y Davis los levantaron del suelo, estaban exhaustos, y los abrazaron como si, de esa forma, pudieran sanar por completo todas sus heridas.

Renamon les ordenó que avanzaran y así lo hicieron, aunque con cierta pesadumbre ya que Ken no lograba comprender lo que su amigo pensaba y no quería rendirse tan fácilmente. Custodiados por el koala y el Monochromon de fuego siguieron a la compañera de Nat entre los árboles, doblaron a la derecha y a la izquierda tantas veces que Davis perdió la cuenta y terminó desorientándose con tantas hojas y árboles idénticos. Renamon era un digimon realmente inteligente, nunca se le escapaba nada, los había mareado a propósito para que, si se les daba la oportunidad de escapar por algún error cometido, no tuvieran en mente un camino que los regresara a la carretera.

Llegados a un claro, Renamon desenterró una caja de madera que había sepultado cerca de una raíz que sobresalía por demás de la tierra. Era del mismo tono amarronado del tronco que Renamon tenía detrás de su espalda, y en su tapa llevaba pitado delicadamente un gran número uno de vivo color rojo.

**Renamon**: Phascomon… rápido.

El digimon koala arrebató con sorprendente ligereza los aparatos digitales azul y violeta de los respectivos bolsillos de los niños elegidos y corrió al lado del digimon camarada de Nat. Ella abrió la tapa sin esfuerzo y colocó los dos D-3 que Phascomon le tendía y antes de que fuera cerrada y de nuevo sepultada, Davis vio un destello blanco que solo podía pertenecer al D-3 de su amiga y notó también que el número uno pintado en la tapa de la caja fue transformado en un tres.

No dieron muchos pasos más hasta que Renamon abrió una puerta invisible y dejó ver una celda oscura, sin ninguna lumbrera que iluminara como mínimo una fina hendija de aquella siniestra cárcel.

Phascomon y Vermilimon los empujaron dentro con más violencia de la necesaria y Renamon cerró la puerta invisible sin dejarles luz alguna.

**Nat**: Perfecto. Yo contaba con que ustedes me sacaran.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Ken comprendiera qué hacía Nat allí y antes de que Davis calmara sus ansias de saltar en una pata porque su plan había funcionado. Renamon los había llevado hasta Nat.

**Davis**: ¡Estás viva!

Nat alzó una ceja en la oscuridad y miró hacia dónde provenía la voz.

**Nat**: De ninguna manera moriría antes que tú.

**Davis**: ¡Claro que sí si estás re vieja!

Natsuki aventó un cachetazo y un aullido de dolor le provocó una sonrisa satisfecha, hasta que se dio cuenta que había golpeado a Ken en lugar de Davis.

El goggle-boy rio de alivio por estar lo suficientemente lejos de su amiga como para no ser golpeado. Luego cayó en la cuanta de algo importante: Ella había intentado escapar, pero no pudo. Nat había dicho que contaba con ellos, y le habían fallado.

Así como también le había fallado su compañera digimon.

Davis sabía que su amiga había sufrido mucho durante su niñez que al mismo tiempo fue su adolescencia, abandonada por todos y dejada en la calle por años para afrontar los problemas de la vida sola y que fue Renamon la única que la comprendía totalmente. Y la había traicionado. Seguramente Nat intentaba hacerse la fuerte, guardar su dolor y reprimir el llanto, como lo hace siempre, por ese motivo Davis no quería preguntar acerca de nada. Él sabía que si decía una sola palabra sobre el tema, sería responsable de un mar de lágrimas, por enésima vez en su vida.

Chibomon se retorcía y giraba incómodamente de un lado al otro, tal vez estaba enfadado o tal vez nervioso, solamente era seguro que no se comportaba como siempre y Davis supuso que la traición de Renamon también le afectaba a él ya que eran muy buenos amigos.

Ken no había dicho ni una palabra. ¿Seguía molesto porque Davis no le había explicado su plan? No tenía derecho. Lo único que quería el líder de los digielegidos era asegurarse de que Nat estuviera sana y salva, y para eso necesitaba que Renamon los llevara con ella. Sí, no era un plan muy ingenioso y ahora debían pagar las consecuencias: estar encerrados dentro de esa sombría cárcel. Pero al menos estaban en buen estado de salud.

La única opción que les quedaba eran TK y Kari, ellos tenían que cruzarse con Renamon, debían entender que estaban capturados y rescatarlos, ¿Ellos se fiarían de Renamon? ¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar hasta ese sitio? ¿Les avisarían a los demás lo sucedido?

**Davis**: ¡Claro! ¡Los D-Terminales! Podemos mandar mensajes de auxilio a los demás.

Una risa amarga.

**Nat**: ¿Te crees que soy estúpida? –Davis transformó su sonrisa en una mueca. –Ya lo intenté, Dav. No hay señal aquí dentro. Mi D-Terminal no funciona.

Todas las esperanzas que habían nacido en él en los últimos tres segundos se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Solo para comprobar, Davis pendió su D-Terminal, pero tal y como Nat le había dicho, estaba fuera de servicio.

Natsuki lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer junto a quien creía que era Wormmon, y cerró los ojos, aunque en la oscuridad no hacía diferencia.

**Nat**: (Susurrando) ¿Cómo fue que los engañó a ustedes?

Ken arrugó el ceño, ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a platicar sobre la traición? Si él estuviera en su lugar lo que menos querría sería hablar con alguien sobre el tema. Prefería guardárselo para sí y no demostrar ningún dolor a los demás, así ellos no se preocuparían. Aunque, tal vez Nat necesitaba que ellos se preocuparan por ella, por una parte estaba bien así, ella siempre había estado atenta a lo que les ocurría y daba todo porque fueran felices. Era el momento de ocuparse de Nat en lugar de estar pendientes de sus problemas personales.

Era correcto hablar para que ella se sienta acompañada por sus amigos.

**Ken**: Davis se rindió para que Renamon nos trajera contigo.

El goggle-boy sonrió, su amigo era muy inteligente. Había comprendido hasta el más inentendible plan que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Hacían un gran equipo, no por nada eran los mejores amigos en el mundo entero.

Natsuki, sin embargo, no reaccionó como los dos muchachos esperaban, simplemente lanzó al aire un suave suspiro que sonó más a una risa.

**Nat**: Así que Renamon… -Davis quiso decir algo, pero la digidestinada lo cortó en seco – ¿Y por qué necesitó convertirse en Renamon para atraparlos?

Cargando… 97%... 98%... 99%... 1… ¿¡!?

**Davis**: ¿¡QUÉ HONGOS HAS DICHO!?

¿Hongos? Nat lanzó una carcajada de las que hacía mucho que no le llegaban.

Sus amigos escudriñaron atónitos el punto en la oscuridad donde había salido esa risotada y donde se suponía que estaba Nat.

A Davis no le pareció un tema gracioso, estaba confundido, Nat dijo que alguien se había convertido en Renamon ¿Cómo era eso posible?

**Renamon**: No fui yo quién los engañó Davis.

**Davis**: (Gritando) ¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!

Natsuki se destornillaba de la risa, ninguno de los cuatro podía verla, pero sabían que estaba meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás como solo los hacía cuando algo le causaba mucha gracia.

**Nat**: (Riendo burlona) No puedo creer que los engañaran con Renamon… -pero cambió su tono divertido a uno acusador. –¡Desconfiaron de Renamon! ¡Desconfiaron de mis historias! ¡De MI compañera! ¡DE MÍ! ¿Cómo pudieron? –agregó eso último con un tono dolido que les rompió el alma.

**Ken**: Pero es qué… ella estaba allí… hizo pelear a sus amigos contra nosotros. Entonces creímos que nos había traicionado y… ahora está aquí encerrada con nosotros. Todo esto es muy confuso. Lo siento.

Renamon fue quién rio ahora. Y las dos tardaron varios segundos en responder a coro: "Era Murmukusmon"

**Davis**: ¿Muchos mocos de quién?

El único que rio con esa frase fue Chibomon. Los demás dedicaron a Davis una mirada frívola. Wormmon y Ken lo hicieron porque en realidad no era gracioso el chiste, era ridículo. Pero Renamon y Nat lo hicieron porque aquel digimon era el más respetado en las líneas de las bestias sagradas y era realmente impresionante la persuasión del señor Apokalymon al convencerlo de pasarse al otro bando durante la guerra. No era un tema divertido, era triste.

**Nat**: (Con seriedad) Murmukusmon. Digimon basado en los datos de una computadora islamita. Tiene a su mando legiones de demonios y puede obligar a las almas de los difuntos a aparecer. Él, al igual que Daemon, había sido un muy respetado ángel que cayó en la desgracia mundana y fue transformado en un demonio maligno. Su poder es uno de los más difíciles de enfrentar: tiene la capacidad de asumir cualquier forma de cualquier digimon.

**Ken**: Al igual que las sombras.

Nat asintió aunque sabía que su amigo no podía verla.

**Renamon**: A mayor medida. –Ken tragó ruidoso. –al convertirse en demonio lo asignaron a uno de los ejércitos poderosos de Apokalymon, al de Dragomon, y éste lo señaló a él como líder de sus creaciones recientes, las sombras.

Davis tenía la boca abierta de par en par. "Ciérrala o te entraran moscas". Recordó las palabras que con asco su hermana le decía al verlo en una situación similar. Ella aborrecía el interior de la boca humana, por eso, después de la advertencia llegaba sin tiempo para esquivarla la súper-híper-mega-bofetada de Jun que lo obligaría a cerrarla o hacía que su mandíbula se trabara. Reprimió una risa. Su hermana, tan bruta y delicada al mismo tiempo, a pesar de todo era una de las mejores personas que conocía y quería.

De acuerdo, el lado positivo de la historia era que Renamon estaba de su lado. Lo negativo es que seguían encerrados y no habían encontrado forma de salir.

Davis resopló, habían sido raptados y por más valentía que tuviera lo único que les quedaba para aferrarse a la vida era confiar en sus amigos.

El suelo retembló como si fuera a partirse el mundo en pequeños trozos y la cueva invisible se desplomó hacía los costados dejando entrar la luz, cegando a los seis amigos que no podían entender lo que sucedía.

Al cabo de unos instantes sus ojos se acostumbraron a los deslumbrantes rayos del sol y consiguieron comprender como era posible que la tierra del digimundo temblara. Renamon, Phascomon y Vermilimon estaban de pie, frente a ellos estaba la caja amarronada que contenía dos de los tres aparatos digitales, el violeta y el blanco. Lo que causó toda esa destrucción que los había favorecido era el D-3 azul de Davis, que había revelado su poder oculto, y no paraba de lanzar rayos color azul que al tocar algún objeto como una roca, una raíz o hasta una hoja, explotaban haciendo que los tres digimons del otro bando corrieran en círculos tratando de escapar.

Nat aprovechó la distracción para tomar su D-3 y el de Ken. Y los tres se prepararon para la lucha. Davis tomó su brillante aparato con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí mismo e hizo digievolucionar a su digimon a la etapa de campeón. Ken y Nat lo siguieron justo cuando llegaron al claro Pegasusmon y Nefertimon.

Davis y Ken fusionaron a sus digimons y se ocuparon de mantener ocupada a Renamon. Los dos recién llegados no comprendían esta escena pero no dudaron en ayudar a sus amigos. Lo más extraño fue que unos segundos después Renamon desapareció y en su lugar había ahora otro Paildramon, lo cual hacía ver que el compañero de Ken y Davis peleaba consigo mismo.

Pegasusmon se detuvo a observar eso dos segundos, segundos que le hicieron perder la ventaja en la batalla. Bajó la guardia y con eso consiguió que Phascomon le arañara el ala derecha. El veneno de sus alas recorrió su cuerpo en milisegundos paralizándolos de la cabeza a las patas.

Vermilimon se dio cuenta de que uno ya estaba paralizado y dejó a Etsumon a un lado para embestir a Pegasusmon, que no podía defenderse.

**Nefertimon**: ¡La Maldición de la Reina!

El rayo color rosado atravesó a Vermilimon por la parte de atrás del cuello, y aquel ser se disolvió en datos, convirtiéndose en una sombra al desaparecer del mundo humano a través de un agujero que repentinamente se abrió en el cielo despejado.

**Nat**: Son más débiles en este mundo. –observó la chica sosteniendo la mirada en el punto donde esa sombra había desaparecido.

Después, fijó su vista en los dos Paildramons y su compañera entendió el mensaje.

**Etsumon**: Etsumon armor digivol a… Mistycmon.

Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un rayo de luz blancuzco al D-3 de Nat y ella lo hizo revotar para que llegara al cuerpo inconsciente de Pegasusmon.

El digimon de TK recobró sus energías y movimientos, así, junto con Nefertimon, se encargaron del digimon koala.

Del otro lado de la batalla Davis y Ken gritaban todo tipo de frases de aliento a su compañero, pero en realidad, ambos estaban frustrados. No podían darse cuenta de cuál de los dos era el verdadero.

Mistycmon ayudó entonces. Su vara dorada lanzó una serie de cristales radiantes que viajaron directamente al Paildramon de la derecha y se clavaron en su pecho sin dudar.

**Mistycmon**: Espíritu que ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad legendaria, regresa al lugar del cual has nacido y sométete al juicio final.

El suelo se abrió ante aquellas palabras y mientras Murmukusmon volvía a su forma verdadera unas cuantas lenguas de fuego lo envolvieron a él y a su compañero, Phascomon, y ambos fueron absorbidos hasta el fondo del mundo.

La abertura se cerró como si tuviera cremallera y Mistycmon se convirtió de nuevo en Renamon. Paildramon en Chibomon y Mimomon. Y los compañeros de TK y Kari eran otra vez Patamon y Gatomon.

En ese momento llegaron TK y Kari, agotados por la corrida.

**TK**: (Sin aliento) ¿Qué nos perdimos?

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora!

Espero que les haya gustado/divertido/causado algo :)

Gracias por leer y especialmente gracias a TKMagnaAngemon y DigimonLover por siempre estar al tanto de esta historia que por más de estar adentrándose en su final no ha terminado n.n

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	31. Un poco de mi Historia

**Un poco de mi historia**

De regreso en la carretera Davis, Ken, TK, Nat y Kari intentaron mezclarse entre sus compañeros sin armar ningún revuelo. Los automóviles de la policía ya estaban allí, también los bomberos, una ambulancia y varias camionetas de distintos canales de periodismo. Entre la gente, había llegado el profesor de Geografía quién discutía a gritos con el maestro a cargo del colectivo donde Nat viajaba sin molestarse por las cámaras que lo filmaban.

Natsuki suspiró. Ahora toda la atención recaería en ella y debía encontrar una excusa convincente para alejar a todas esas personas de la verdad.

**Nat**: ¡Papá! –gritó desde donde estaba.

Todas las personas presentes se giraron para verla sana y salva, ella simuló sonreír al tiempo que todos los reporteros la rodeaban.

Sus amigos se alejaron del gentío para mantener en secreto a sus camaradas digimons y el seños Bunya se abrió paso fulminando a Nat con la mirada.

**Señor** **Bunya**: Te das cuenta del mal rato que nos has hecho pasar a todos, ¿Verdad? –Nat agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Era culpa suya que la visita y excursión terminaran antes siquiera de haber empezado, y las miradas decepcionadas de sus compañeros se lo afirmaban y refregaban en la cara. – ¿Qué sucedió?

La chica tragó saliva mientras los reporteros acercaban más sus micrófonos a su rostro y los fotógrafos sacaban fotos que llegarían a la primera página de los diarios al día siguiente. Ella ya veía venir los títulos "Adolescente raptada camina de regreso" "Parecieron vacaciones" "Un monstruo, una niña" "mitos y leyendas del monstruo amarillo" lástima que no pudieron sacarle fotos a Renamon.

**Nat**: Nada malo.

Sin contar que un digimon me encerró por horas en una cárcel invisible y estoy sin comer desde el desayuno, nada malo.

**Señor** **Bunya**: ¿NADA MALO? ¿Así le dices a que un supuesto bicho amarillo te rapte? ¿Así le dices a romper absolutamente todos los vidrios de un colectivo? ¿Así le dices a desaparecer por cuatro horas sin dejar ni una pista de donde estabas? –ella asintió suavemente con la mirada clavada en los micrófonos cubiertos con una extraña tela negra, su padre adoptivo cerró las manos en dos puños. –Hablaremos en casa.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, arrastró a Nat dentro del elegante auto negro que a veces llevaba a la escuela.

Dos días después, la noticia aún daba vueltas por la ciudad, cuando la gente se aburría lanzaba rumores extraños sobre que volvieron a ver a ese monstruo amarillo, algo que no era cierto ya que Renamon permaneció al lado de Nat todo el tiempo. Los reporteros, sin embargo, ya no le daban importancia a la situación, por ese motivo Natsuki pudo salir a la calle nuevamente sin que nadie notara su presencia.

Entonces los digielegidos a los que se les debía una explicación decidieron que era hora de una muy larga charla.

Mimi tomó el primer avión a Japón, Joe canceló sus exámenes, Matt anuló un concierto, Sora removió de su agenda un partido de tenis, Tai cambió de día su grupo de estudio, Izzy faltó a sus clases de computación, Yolei le pagó a su hermana para que la suplantara en el negocio, Cody se ausentó en su clase de Kendo, Ken y Davis abandonaron sus entrenamientos de fútbol soccer, Kari dejó su curso de fotografía y TK soltó sus libros para que todos pudieran reunirse en la plaza de la ciudad.

Nat llegó tarde, la verdad era que no quería llegar, entonces se había tomado su tiempo y había esperado cerca de la plaza hasta que todos llegasen, porque no sería cómodo para nadie. Ya no más excusas, hoy era día de decir la verdad. Debía decirlo rápido para que no lo sientan, y luego salir corriendo y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

En cuanto se sentó todos sus amigos le gritaron veinte mil preguntas al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que no respondió ninguna. Y todos hicieron silencio para oírla.

**Davis**: Vamos, Nat, queremos saberlo todo. Tú solo habla, como si conversaras con tu mente. Nadie te interrumpirá.

Le tembló el labio.

**Nat**: Yo… de verdad no quiero… contarles, no les hará bien… en especial… -resopló clavando sus ojos en una diminuta hormiga que cerca de ella intentaba esquivar una piedrita que le obstaculizaba el camino. –Esta es la historia:

_El frío de la noche me obligó a estremecerme, la brisa del invierno me dañaba la piel y no conseguía ver nada. Entrecerrando los ojos y escudriñando como podía en la oscuridad, distinguí a lo lejos unos puntitos brillantes y amarillos, sí, esa era nuestra meta. Allí estaba mi punto de partida. Esta era la misión más importante, según mi tío, y la más aburrida, según yo. ¿A quién le gustaría perderse la acción de la batalla por buscar refuerzos?_

_Sin embargo, no podía negar que me encantaba la idea de regresar a casa… habían pasado diecinueve años desde que abandoné Hikarigaoka, pero en realidad, aquí, solo han pasado unas cuantas horas._

_Los edificios se hacían cada vez más enormes y mientras se intensificaban, las luces de estos, me cegaban la vista impidiéndome observar los detalles de mi ciudad y las posibilidades que me dejaban para cumplir esta misión._

_La sensación de volar por los cielos era fantástica, muy difícil de describir pero muy fácil de amar. Con excepción de que te den miedo las alturas, ese podría ser el mejor recuerdo de toda tu vida, yo personalmente jamás creí que pasaría por eso… por supuesto que no lo hacía por mi cuenta, los digimons de la luz eran los responsables de que yo tuviera por esa noche esa habilidad, pero de todas formas, ver tu propia ciudad desde arriba no tiene comparación y mucho menos si lo haces de noche, pero eso no viene al caso. Renamon estaba a mi lado, mi leal compañera digimon en su etapa novata y con esa expresión ruda y fría tan similar a la que yo hacía al ver a desconocidos, especialmente si se trataba de adultos, aunque no es común ver a una pequeña niña de cuatro años mirando fríamente a un desconocido, yo era un caso especial, muy especial a decir verdad. Dime… ¿Cuántas niñas de cuatro años conoces que hayan vivido cuarenta y dos años en un mundo dentro de su computadora?_

_De algún modo me sentía incómoda en mi pequeño y débil cuerpecito, ya me había acostumbrado a ser una adolescente mayor o una adulta menor, rebelde y resistente, digamos que ahora las cosas me parecían enormes en comparación ya que mi tamaño no era ni de chiste tan grande._

_Un grupo de digimons de la luz pasó volando a toda velocidad por nuestro lado, llenando el aire con sus perfectas risitas cantarinas._

_Divisé, mientras nos acercábamos a una terraza, el edificio donde vivo con mi padre y con mi tío. No puedo negar que me dio nostalgia. Mi padre debía estar preparando la cena, ¿Habría notado mi ausencia? ¿Y la de mi tío?_

_**Renamon**__: (Como si le leyera la mente) No es tiempo de pensar en ir a casa, Nats, ahora es más importante encontrar a los ocho._

_Ella resopló._

_**Nat**__: (En un tono nada propio de una pequeña de cuatro años) ¡AH! ¡Claro! Buscar a los ocho… ¿No podía venir él? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo? Es injusto ¿Cómo cree que recorreré Japón en una noche? ¡Tardaría semanas! ¡SEMANAS! Y eso serían más de dos siglos en el digimundo, ¿Qué pasaría con Gennai entonces? ¿Y Daemon? O pero aún, ¡Trata de pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer Apokalymon mientras no estamos! No hay tiempo para esta búsqueda, sé que no puedo sola pero no puedo permitirme abandonar a los digimons. –Renamon había dicho algo, pero fuese lo que fuese no lo escuché, ni tampoco me importó porque detrás de ella sucedió algo que me dejó boquiabierta, y estoy segura de que también empalidecí un poco… -Di… di… gi… digihu… ¡Es imposible!_

_Normalmente no tartamudeo pero eso que vi me había dejado estupefacta, Renamon se dio cuenta al instante de que algo andaba mal, pero al darse la vuelta ya habían desaparecido._

_**Renamon**__: No veo nada anormal._

_**Nat**__: ¡Digihuevos! Te juro que estaban allí, salieron del portal que abrió Gennai en el cielo, ¡De verdad! –Renamon entornó los ojos, yo la conocía bien, sabía que no me creía. –No estoy loca, ¡Eran cuatro! Uno viajó hacia el este, otro hacia el sudeste y los otros dos hacia el oeste… no estoy mintiendo._

_Era irritante tener esa actitud de niña pequeña, pero digamos que en ese momento me encontraba en una guerra conmigo misma. La pequeña de cuatro años que quería llorar porque no le creían y la joven de diecinueve años que pretendía molestarse con Renamon. Lo resolví resoplando un sollozo, fue un ruido bastante extraño._

_Entonces, del portal que había sido abierto, conectando el mundo real con el digital, salió un enorme digimon: un horripilante Parrotmon, y éste comenzó a luchar contra un Greymon que salió de la nada en un punto indefinido del asfalto. No lo sé, desde donde me encontraba no veía muy bien la escena._

_En realidad ninguna de nosotras tenía idea de por qué se peleaban, pero el pajarraco digital había caído en plena avenida, derribando con su peso un puente. _

_Renamon y yo nos quedamos heladas, no sabíamos si todos los humanos podrían verlos ni qué veían en su lugar, pero el error ya estaba cometido. Un gran error. Se suponía que ningún digimon no autorizado podía cruzar por ese portar, y, sin embargo, estaban allí los dos, peleándose sin importarles en lo más mínimo todo el daño que le causaban a mi ciudad natal._

_Por algún motivo, para mí desconocido, los digimons de la luz nos arrastraron por el cielo aturdiéndonos con sus afinadas risitas._

_**Nat**__: ¿Qué demonios…?_

_**Renamon**__: Los digimons de la luz tienen razón. Tenemos una misión que cumplir: buscar a los ocho, elegir a los ocho, encontrar a los ocho, preparar a los ocho._

_Solté un quejido, ya empezaba a molestarme todo el tema de los ocho niños nuevos. Solamente quería ver a mi padre y regresar al digimundo con mi tío, para ayudarlo, protegerlo. Lo conozco bien e intuía que se estaba metiendo en problemas, los Devas estaban siendo cazados y si lograban capturarlos a todos también podrían sellar los poderes de las bestias sagradas, y ese sería el fin. Por eso su tío había estado pensando en la teoría de la clonación, era muy importante tener ayuda en estos tiempos y uno solamente puede confiar en uno mismo. Seguramente, en este instante, él y sus clones estarían preparando un laboratorio equipado a la perfección con todo lo necesario para la llegada de la información que hoy yo debo recolectar. Aunque…_

_**Nat**__: (En tono molesto) ¡Ya lo sé! Pero… no sé cómo hacerlo, no tengo ni una idea en mente…_

_**Renamon**__: Tú tío aseguró que lo sabrás._

_Volví a gruñir. ¿Por qué Gennai siempre creía que las respuestas llegarían volando como un pajarito y que yo sería tan inteligente como para tomarlo con mis manos?_

_**Nat**__: (Irritada) ¡Ya sé lo que dijo! Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que los encuentre? ¡No tengo súper-velocidad! ¡¿Cómo cree él que podré recorrer todo Japón en una noche?! ¡Y tardaré mucho más si tengo que escanear la mano derecha de todos los niños que vea!_

_**Renamon**__: Debes entender que… -Nunca me enteré lo que Renamon me pedía que comprendiera ya que fue ella la que empalideció mirando por sobre mi hombro la pelea de los dos digimons. –Hay dos niños allí._

_Miré alarmada el lugar que mi compañera señalaba con una de sus patas._

_**Nat**__: ¡Renamon, has algo! ¡Los digimons podrían matarlos!_

_Entonces Greymon cayó tendido en el suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, no aplastó a esos dos niños, que desde donde yo estaba y por su pequeño tamaño parecían hormiguitas, tan solo por unos centímetros. Fue en ese momento que el más chiquito de los dos, bueno… desde la terraza parecía ser un varón, más adelante me di cuenta de que en realidad era una niña. Ella hiso un movimiento extraño y se llevó algo a la boca, se lo quitó y repitió el gestó. La sentí toser escandalosamente. El mayor tomó entre sus manitas aquel objeto y lo acercó a sus labios. En el silencio se oyó el pitido de un silbato; como por arte de magia el Greymon cobró fuerzas y se levantó contraatacando al enorme pájaro verde._

_Ahí comprendí que esa pequeña y ese niñito serían dos de mis futuros compañeros de batalla digital. Volé aún más cerca de ellos, observando la escena, pero prestándole más atención a lo que ocurría alrededor de la lucha. _

_Estoy casi segura de que no sucedió así, pero mis ojos lo vieron todo en cámara lenta y de uno en uno los seis niños que se encontraban en distintos balcones de un mismo edificio, ubicado perpendicularmente al destrozado puente, fueron iluminándose, como si estuvieran siendo apuntados con grandes reflectores. Allí estaban mis ocho compañeros, no era necesario recorrer todo Japón. Tenía en frente mío al valor, la amistad, el amor, la pureza, la sinceridad, el conocimiento, la esperanza y la luz que me ayudarían a ganar mis batallas siguientes._

_Antes de que yo pudiera notarlos, los dos digimons habían desaparecido y con ellos los digimons de la luz._

_**Nat**__: ¿Cuándo se fueron los gnomos que no los vi?_

_Renamon me advirtió con una mirada y yo me tapé la boca algo nerviosa, sabía de memoria que a ellos no les gustaba que se los llamara así. La vez anterior, yo tenía tres años y recién llegaba al digimundo, creo que les costó demasiado perdonarme. Pero ahora era un caso distinto, yo era pequeña otra vez, no podían culparme por haberme vuelto ingenua e inocente._

_Llegaron policías, bomberos, médicos y periodistas, pero los niños que habían presenciado la pelea desaparecieron en el interior de su casa. No sé bien que sucedió a continuación, pero mis pies conocían el camino que debían tomar._

_Renamon y yo entramos en una habitación completamente ordenada. Contra la pared adyacente a la ventana por la que entramos había un enorme ropero enorme con sus cuatro puertas cerradas. Al ingresar las dos debimos tener extremo cuidado de no derribar una pequeña lata repleta de lápices de colores que descansaba sobre el escritorio debajo de la ventana._

_Las camas eran de una plaza, una sobre la otra, separadas por un espacio vacío, y unidas por una escalera de madera._

_La niña pequeña dormía en la cama de abajo acurrucada en una bolita, y junto a ella dormía su gato de patas y barriga blanca pero con el lomo y el rabo manchados de un color café dorado._

_El mayor llevaba sus oscuros cabellos despeinados y dormía despatarrado en la cama de arriba, babeaba._

_Tomé mi digivice, reformado gracias a las grandes habilidades de mi tío, y lo coloqué a una corta distancia de la palma abierta del niño despeinado y moreno. _

_Una luz blanca se desprendió de mi aparato y al contactarse con la piel del niño se volvió de color naranja, entonces el emblema del valor se dibujó sobre él y la voz de Gennai me susurró: Tai Kamiya, seis años, valor._

_Después escañé la mano de la niña, resultó complicado porque sus pequeñas manitas se hallaban envueltas en las sábanas. La luz que se desprendió de ella era rosada y otro símbolo apareció sobre su cabeza, la voz de Gennai me la presentó como Kari Kamiya, cuatro años, luz._

_**Nat**__: Suficiente, Renamon. Salgamos de aquí._

_Todas las habitaciones siguientes estuvieron limpias y ordenadas, con amplios armarios incrustados en la pared y ciertos adornos o colores que los personalizaban. Un niño llamado Izzy Izumi tenía en su cuarto varios ordenadores y dormía abrazado a una laptop blanca y amarilla, tenía cinco años y su emblema era el del conocimiento. Habíamos llegado en un mal momento: ese día, el pequeño Izzy había recibido a escondidas la noticia de que, en realidad, las personas que convivían con él no eran sus padres biológicos, él era adoptado. No conocía a sus padres y no los conocería jamás, porque habían fallecido; y lo único a lo que podría aferrarse era esa laptop blanca y amarilla, porque al parecer en el testamento de su padre decía que esa computadora sería heredada a su único hijo. Claro que Izzy no se enteró de aquello último, él se marchó antes de que lo dijeran, yo permanecí en mi escondite mucho más tiempo y por eso logre oírlo, igualmente estuvo mal, no debí haberlo hecho._

_Visitamos a una familia numerosa, todos sus hijos eran idénticos, nos costó reconocer al que había sido elegido, nos equivocamos varias veces y mi digivice produjo una luz negra acompañada de una alarma, la voz de Gennai que me gritaba en el oído: ¡Necesitas anteojos, ESE NIÑO NO ES! Lo cual me había hecho pensar que Gennai ya sabía quiénes eran los elegidos y me había mandado a mí para fastidiarme y mantenerme lejos. El niño de esa casa recibió el emblema de la sinceridad, tenía siete años y su nombre es Joe Kido._

_En otra casa conocimos a la futura princesa, una niña de largos cabellos cafés cuya casa y familia muestran cómo es posible que dos culturas completamente diferentes se complementen, la madre de esta niña, de nombre Mimi Tachikawa, es de origen americano, mientras que su padre es japonés. Tienen toda clase de cosas extrañas en su cocina, principalmente. Mimi tenía cinco años y es caprichosa de los pies a la cabeza, nos costó bastante escanear su mano ya que no paraba de removerse y hablar dormida, creíamos que se despertaría en cualquier momento._

_El cuarto departamento estaba ocupado por una señora cuya dedicación eran los arreglos florales, y eso lo notabas hasta si fueras ciego, era imposible caminar en esa casa sin chocarte un florero. Sin embargo, la habitación de la única hija de esa señora no tenía ni una sola flor. Constaba de un armario, una cama, una mesa de luz con su velador y un gorro celeste colocado encima, una silla con una pila de ropa limpia y colorida bien doblada y perfumada sobre ella y una pelota de football soccer y unos botines sucios escondidos en la esquina más oscura. Su hija se llamaba Sora Takenouchi, tenía en esos momentos seis años de edad y el emblema que se le fue otorgado es el del amor._

_El último sitio que debíamos visitar para regresar aún estaba iluminado, aquella familia constaba de cuatro personas, el papá, la mamá y los dos hijos, yo no me explicaba cómo era que estaban despiertos, se suponía que a esas altas horas de la noche, todo Hikarigaoka dormía. Al otro día seguramente empezarían a querer marcharse del lugar, no sabía muy bien que excusas pondrían para explicar los desastres causados por los dos digimons, pero las personas se sentirán inseguras y preferirán marcharse, eso yo lo tenía muy en claro. Por eso esta era mi última oportunidad y debía hacerlo rápido._

_**X**__: ¡No quiero volver a oírte diciendo esas tonterías, TK!_

_La vos del padre sonaba fuerte, autoritaria, estaba tratando de poner fin a una discusión, yo no podía creer que un padre le hablara así a su hijo. Está bien su hijo podía merecer el grito, pero mi padre jamás levantaría la voz al dirigirse a nadie, tal vez soy yo la equivocada, pero hasta esa altura de mi vida yo no conocía la maldad en la familia, la discusión o la falta de respeto. Tan inocente era que creía que todas las familias eran felices._

_**TK**__: No son tonterías, papá. De verdad vi a esos monstruos._

_Hablaban de digimons._

_La curiosidad me venció y me asomé para ver dentro de la casa._

_Era una cocina sencilla, la heladera estaba repleta de dibujos, el horno tenía la puerta abierta ya que de allí estaba sacando una bandeja de galletas, recién horneadas, la señora de la casa. La mesa era rectangular, con cuatro sillas: en la punta cercana a la puerta de entrada estaba en padre, vestido de traje, con el cabello corto y oscuro, su rostro denotaba cansancio, y con una taza de café entre las manos; del lado derecho del padre, mirando hacia la ventana donde yo me encontraba, había un niño rubio, de ojos celestes que apretaba con fuerza en sus manos una armónica de color amarillo y tenía su mirada clavada en el instrumento, parecía que le dolía la discusión que estaban teniendo su padre y su hermano menor, y yo sabía por qué: él también había visto a los monstruos, pero no se atrevía a defender a su hermano para no quedar en ridículo ante su padre; TK estaba sentado a la izquierda del padre, dándome la espalda, pude notar en su voz que estaba llorando porque no le creían, debía de tener mi edad, a mí también se me daba por llorar en esas situaciones; el asiento de la madre, frente al padre, estaba vacío porque ahora ella colocaba las galletas en una fuente que, desde donde yo estaba, deduje que era de plata, la mujer vestía sencillo: pantalón gris, remera color azul oscuro y un delantal verde claro, sus cabellos eran rubios como los de sus dos hijos y estaba recortado rectamente a la altura del mentón._

_Seguido a la cocina estaba la sala, repleta de estanterías que rebosaban de libros, tres sillones de color natural acompañaban a un gran televisor y un calefón instalado en la pared más cercana, un mueble lleno de fotografías de la familia y unos señores de avanzada edad, también rubios, que debían ser sus abuelos maternos._

_Renamon y yo esperamos largo rato fuera de la casa hasta que apagaron las luces, los niños se habían acostado un tiempo antes que los padres así que pensamos que no habría ningún problema._

_Entramos a la casa sintiéndonos ladronas, en la oscuridad yo no veía nada y agradecí ocupar tan poco espacio porque de esa manera era más fácil esquivar las cosas, claro que Renamon es el cuádruple más hábil que yo y gracias a ella no tropecé con una silla ni me tragué ninguna puerta._

_La habitación era compartida, tenía una mesita de luz que dividía las dos camas individuales, con un velador sobre ella. El ropero de puertas doble estaba incrustado en la pared paralela a las camas, en un rincón había unos cuantos bloques de juguete tirados y más cerca de la puerta había un montón de ropa desordenada color azul, negra, gris, verde y blanca que no se sabía si estaba limpio o sucio._

_El mayor desprendió una luz azul, según Gennai su nombre era Matt Ishida, tenía seis años y su emblema era el de la amistad._

_Una luz amarillenta se encendió en la sala y Renamon me arrastró hasta un rincón oscuro de la habitación._

_**X**__: ¡Es tan solo un niño, Hiroaki! ¡Entiende!_

_**Hiroaki**__: No digo que esté mal que imagine. Pero ya es hora de que madure. Esto no puede ser así, llego cansado del trabajo y me encuentro a mi hijo llorando porque vio a unos monstruos en la calle, y… y luego se calma y comienza a delirar, a fingir que es un enorme pájaro verde que puede matar a un dinosaurio naranja, ¿¡Dónde se ha visto una cosa como tal!?_

_**X**__: (Cruzándose de brazos pero sin ocultar el tono dolido en la voz) No tendremos esta discusión otra vez. Ya no tendremos más discusiones, ¿Me oíste? _

_El pequeño rubio se removió incómodo entre sus sábanas y abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Eso lo ignoraba._

_No pude evitar sentir pena por ese pequeño llamado TK, sería realmente feo darte cuenta de que eres el culpable de las discusiones de tus padres, bueno… para empezar los padres no tendrían por qué enojarse con esas cosas, es parte de la infancia imaginar historias, aunque TK no halla imaginado nada. Mi opinión era similar a la de la madre, a mi parecer el señor estaba más que equivocado, la creatividad e imaginación son dones que muy poco se aprecian pero que de verdad son necesarios, ya que sin ellos la persona se torna aburrida y amargada._

_Los padres discutieron un par de frases más y luego el señor fue a acostarse en el sillón, al parecer la pelea fue seria y ninguno de los dos quería volver a verse._

_Sentí los ojos de TK apuntando en nuestra dirección, nosotras no podíamos salir de allí sin los datos del menor y yo estaba segura de que si me movía sería descubierta, Renamon estaba cubriéndome para que nadie pudiera verme y le daba la espalda a los dos rubios de ojos celestes, no estaba segura pero me dio la impresión de que habíamos sido vistas._

_Esperamos largo rato, reteniendo el aliento y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, hasta asegurarnos de que la acompasada respiración de TK no era falsa y que de verdad se había dormido. _

_Escañé la mano derecha que me faltaba para completar la información de los ocho y oí algo extraño, la voz de Gennai dijo exactamente esto: TK Ishida… ahora, TK Takaishi, cuatro años, esperanza._

_En esos momentos no me di cuenta de lo que significaba, pero años después, cuando yo los conocí pero ellos aún no a mí, supe que había sido testigo de la decisión más importante de la familia del niño, el divorcio, y no hice nada para evitarlo._

_**Nat**__: Vámonos antes de que alguien se despierte otra vez, Renamon._

_**Renamon**__: ¿No te parece extraño esto?_

_**Nat**__: Renamon, por favor… -Con una mirada profunda le transmití absolutamente todo. –Vámonos, Renamon._

_El pequeño TK se removía otra vez en su cama como teniendo una pesadilla, mi compañera y yo pensamos lo mismo al mismo tiempo y nos marchamos._

_Ya no volábamos, en cuanto los digimons de la luz dejaron este mundo dejamos de flotar y tuvimos que recolectar todos los datos a pie, suerte para mí que Renamon es ligera en la carrera y experta en dar saltos enormes._

_Ya era tarde, mi padre debía estar muy preocupado, yo quería regresar a casa antes de volver al digimundo por el portal de mi tío, porque de verdad extrañaba mucho a mi querido papá, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, oír que todo saldría bien. Renamon pareció entenderme y me llevó a casa con gran rapidez. _

_Vacilé antes de abrir la puerta del departamento, no sé por qué pero pensé que no sería una buena idea a la larga. El lado infantil que quería ver a mi padre ganó la discusión y entré atropelladamente, me descalcé, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el digimundo, y las costumbres japonesas quedaron olvidadas en un rincón de mi mente._

_Encontré a mi padre sentado en la mesa, con el teléfono a unos metros, no miraba en mi dirección, por un motivo que yo no entendía no dejaba de mirar el teléfono._

_**Nat**__: Hola… lamento haber tardado…_

_Mi padre miró de reojo y susurró: "Es tarde, lunitas, deberías acostarte"._

_Sonriendo me acerqué a él, pero estaba diferente, no parecía contento de verme allí… Yo, por el contrario, era la niña más feliz del mundo con solo saber que estaba bien, pero si él estaba preocupado, yo también. Me senté a su lado y miré el teléfono buscando respuesta a aquel radical cambio de actitud._

_**Papá de Nat**__: (Sonriendo tristemente) ¿Qué es lo que haces?_

_Yo le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante en que noté algo espantoso, lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos negros que siempre me habían demostrado alegría sincera y profunda compasión, hoy estaban enrojecidos y caídos, mi padre había estado llorando. ¿Por qué esa tristeza? ¿Acaso yo tenía la culpa?_

_Lo abracé sin pensármelo dos veces, pero lo único que logré fue que derramara más lágrimas._

_**Nat**__: ¿Qué ocurre?_

_**Papá de Nat**__: No es nada, lunitas, tú tienes que ir a acostarte… pero… ¿Dónde está tu tío? Creí que habías ido a pasear con él._

_Me puse pálida._

_**Nat**__: Emmm… él se, se, seee… se fue a… me dejó en la puerta y fue aaa…. Eh… comprar café._

_Mi padre arrugó el entrecejo, pero yo era demasiado pequeña y buena a sus ojos como para mentir, así que asintió con la cabeza, proporcionándome un gran alivio interior. _

_Me ofreció cenar algo y como negué con la cabeza me mandó a dormir. _

_Resoplé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, a mi padre le causó gracia._

_**Nat**__: Me iré a dormir pero antes… -mi padre alzó una ceja sonriendo. Se me había ocurrido algo que siempre me levantaba el ánimo a mí. –Déjame hacer una llamada a los abuelos, ¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí! No los veo hace años…_

_**Papá de Nat**__: Pasaron dos semanas._

_Ups. Semanas, años, no hay tanta diferencia, ¿Verdad?_

_**Nat**__: ¡Y eso que importa! Prometiste que me dejarías llamarlos, además, en su país ahora es de día._

_No estaba segura de eso último, pero, si de esa forma él me dejaba hablar con mi abuelita, no importaba mucho._

_**Papá de Nat**__: No creo que puedas llamarlos, Nats._

_**Nat**__: Claro que sí puedo, -y riendo algo pícara agregué: -Ya lo he hecho otras veces._

_Mi padre enmudeció, seguramente pensaba en el recibo del teléfono, pero yo quería sacarlo de la tristeza así que lo arrastre hasta mi cuarto con el teléfono bien aferrado en mis manos._

_Todo estaba exactamente igual a como yo lo recordaba, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de admirar mi bella habitación ya que apenas puse un pie dentro, divisé a Renamon en una de las esquinas y traté con todo mi esfuerzo de alejar a mi padre de allí._

_Pero él no se movió, su rostro se ensombreció y por un momento creí que había descubierto mi secreto, pero luego dijo con voz quebrada:_

_**Papá de Nat**__: Tus abuelos no responderán, lunitas. –Yo no respondí, me lo quedé mirando sin comprender sus palabras, él se acercó a mí, me quitó el teléfono de las manos casi con cautela… -Yo recibí una llamada desde su país justo antes de que entraras. –Volví a sonreír, pero su mirada llorosa me dijo que no eran buenas noticias, mi padre se sentó en mi cama y yo lo imité, tomó aire con dificultad y me sostuvo las dos manos antes de continuar – ¿Sabes? Llega un día en que las personas mayores deben hacer un largo viaje… un viaje eterno… ellos deben irse porqué…_

_Aparté mis manos bruscamente obligándolo a que dejara de hablar, instintivamente metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo de pequeño tamaño y color rosado y aferré mi digivice._

_**Nat**__: ¿Cómo fue? –Mi padre clavó sus ojos en mí y yo no me atreví a devolverle la mirada. – ¿Cómo fue que murieron?_

_Mi voz se había vuelto fría y dura, esa era mi yo de 19 años que ya había vivido otros 23, regresando al mundo real en un cuerpo de niña de 4 años. Pero esta noticia me ayudó a volver a ser yo, a no confundirme con los deseos y pensamientos infantiles de la pequeña Nat. Ya no había lágrimas tratando de salir, ahora era la chica grande que no derramaba ni una sola lágrima en frente de otra persona._

_**Papá de Nat**__: (Titubeando) Ellos… un accidente de tránsito. –En ese momento prometí jamás aprender a conducir. Sin darme cuenta había sacado mi digivice del bolsillo y mi padre no tardó en notar que le estaba ocultando algo. – ¿Qué tienes ahí, Nats?_

_Me sobresalté ante la pregunta, no quería mostrarle mi digivice, no quería contarle de Renamon, quería irme, volver al digimundo y olvidar que mis abuelos habían existido, y de esa manera ya no sufriría por ellos._

_Mi padre repitió la pregunta un par de veces antes de intentar arrebatármelo de las manos. No puedo negar que si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído, pero en cuanto su mano tocó mi digivice, Renamon salió de su escondite justo a tiempo para participar de algo asombroso._

_El digivice se iluminó y conectó su luz con la de mi computadora, creando un puente de color blanco, yo no podía creerlo, allí estaba otra vez mi oportunidad para ir al digimundo. Mi padre intentó apartarme, Renamon me tomó de la mano libre y los tres fuimos absorbidos por el portal digital._

* * *

Hago una pequeña confesión: Este es el primer capítulo que escribí y hoy se cumplen cinco años -exactos- desde aquel entonces n.n

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad me gustaría leer sus opiniones y los invito a pasarse por mi proyecto "Love is Louder" donde estoy tratando de ser un poquito más romántica y donde ustedes pueden elegir la pareja que más les guste para leer un oneshot ;)

Los dejo aquí hasta la próxima actualización, mil gracias por leer!


	32. Mejor marcharse

**Mejor marcharse**

**X**: ¡Qué dormilón eres, Davis! ¡Ya levántate, tonto! Llegarás tarde al colegio.

Davis gruñó y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

**Davis**: Déjame en paz, Jun que hoy no quiero ir a la escuela.

Oyó perfectamente la risita con tono de superioridad de su hermana y volvió a gruñir.

**Jun**: Como quieras, pero recuerda que hoy tienes el examen final con el señor Bunya, si no te presentas el muy amargado profesor no te dará otra oportunidad. Ja. Ja. Ja. Desaprobarás, y mamá se enojará contigo.

De acuerdo, solo existían dos cosas que le causaban miedo de verdad: la primera, desaprobar geografía, la segunda, su madre enojada, porque una cosa es ver a su padre molesto que solo sabe gritar, o a su hermana que le arroja cualquier cosa por la cabeza, pero cuando hacía enojar a su madre… no, no había peor tortura, porque ella simplemente aplicaba la ley del hielo, es decir, apretaba los labios y fingía que no tenía un hijo llamado Davis Motomiya.

Eso era lo peor ya que nada le gustaba menos que ser ignorado, además, su madre había usado contra él el método de la ley del hielo después de la muerte del abuelo de Davis, y como esos no eran bonitos recuerdos, Davis se prometió no volver a hacerla enojar.

Reprobar geografía traía como consecuencia a su madre enojada. No le quedó más remedio que levantarse, vestirse y desayunar al estilo zombie para guardar energías y salir corriendo de su casa en un intento de llegar a tiempo a clases.

El timbre sonó y dos minutos más tarde, Davis, entró en el salón de clases a las corridas. El señor Bunya y todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí con las lapiceras en las manos y tan solo una hoja sobre el banco.

**Señor Bunya**: Tarde, Motomiya, no me sorprende. –Davis notó que el profesor intercambiaba una mirada con su hija adoptiva y comprendió que gracias a ella, tendría otra oportunidad. –Siéntate.

El goggle-boy cruzó la sala hasta arrinconarse en su banco, Hana Hattori había faltado, ahora no tenía a nadie de quién copiar. Perfecto.

El profesor, con su gesto de odio bien marcado en el rostro, le entregó una hoja con el cuestionario más largo del mundo y después de golpear su banco con el puño cerrado, se alejó arrastrando los pies mientras se frotaba las sienes con las dos manos, ¿Qué le sucedía? Él siempre había sido odioso pero nunca había demostrado estar cansado en clase. Davis creía que el señor Bunya disfrutaba en su clase porque hacía sufrir a más de la mitad del curso, pero ese día no se rio ni sonrió porque él había llegado tarde a su examen, cosa que haría en cualquier día normal.

El reloj corría demasiado rápido, y lo que más necesitaba era tiempo. No leyó la hoja del cuestionario, no intentó mirar las pruebas de sus compañeros, simplemente posó sus ojos en Nat.

En las filas de adelante, su amiga se hallaba cruzada de brazos, resignada a no hacer la evaluación. Tal vez era una forma de protestar contra su padre, pero ella no pareció molestarse en escribir las respuestas, a pesar de que las sabía de memoria.

Ella es una persona muy inteligente y lo que menos le gustaba hacer era desvalorizar el colegio, siempre tenía hecha la tarea y hacía cada trabajo práctico con facilidad, prolijidad y una sonrisa en el rostro. Como si le encantara la idea de trabajar y trabajar todo el día.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza mirando firmemente al frente de la clase. ¿No pensaba hacer este examen? ¿No sabía ella que con esta nota se definía la nota trimestral? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Además de pelearse con ellos se había peleado con su padre?

Bueno… tampoco se puede decir que pelearon… lo que sucedió fue que TK se sentía de algún modo culpable porque ella había sido una niña prácticamente infeliz y solitaria después de conocer el digimundo, cosa que a opinión de Davis era un pensamiento sin sentido ya que ella sufría a causa de la muerte de sus abuelos y de sus padres, y nada de eso tenía que ver con TK.

Un poco le hacía recordar a él mismo, cuando su abuelo falleció y cuando su madre se deprimió por su culpa suya, la gran diferencia era que él había ocultado a todos, hasta a sí mismo, lo sucedido y procuraba actuar como si todo ese mal no hubiese ocurrido. Y ella, aunque no quiera contarlo, por su actitud solitaria y tristona se puede deducir que su infancia no fue del todo buena.

Hasta ahora sabían que su madre había muerto al darla a luz, a su padre lo mató Daemon o algo así, nunca quiso dar explicaciones, sus abuelos fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito, su tío materno la abandonó por trabajo, su tío paterno la abandonó para convertirse en la base de datos del digimundo, vivió varios años sola en la calle, y fue adoptada por un viejo profesor amargado. Tenían que admitir que nada de eso sonaba al cuento de hadas con el que todas las niñas sueñan de pequeñas.

La cuestión de la pelea es que TK se obsesionó con toda esa historia y quiso obligar a la pobre de Natsuki a contarle más cosas y con más detalles. Para contentarlo Nat le contó la historia de que estuvo presente la noche en que sus padres tomaron la decisión de divorciarse, TK afirmó que había creído que todo eso era un sueño y con eso estuvo satisfecho hasta que se percató de que Renamon no estaba contenta con esa historia y que en una mirada le pidió a Nat que terminara de contarlo, que les dijera todo. Ahí es cuando TK se enfadó porque sentía que ella no confiaba en nosotros y que pretendía hacerle sentir mal y culpable de que ella sufriera. Culpable en el sentido de preocuparse demasiado, pasa que el muchacho detesta ver sufrir a los demás y no poder hacer nada contra ese dolor.

TK pensaba que Nat no les diría nada para que no sintieran pena o para que no la vieran como alguien vulnerable, un acto de caridad. Eso podía ser muy probable ya que ella tenía una personalidad que escondía grandes cantidades de orgullo.

El digielegido rubio también observaba la extraña conducta de Natsuki Gennai. Pero desde su lugar, al fondo del salón, Davis, no conseguía ver los rostros de sus amigos. Todos estaban de espaldas a él: Ken, escribiendo sobre la hoja del examen; Kari observando al profesor, sin verlo en realidad, tamborileando nerviosamente con su lapicera; TK mostraba su perfil concentrado pero no en la evaluación de geografía, sino estudiando la expresión de Nat y dándole a entender que debía preocuparse; Nat estaba ligeramente encorvada, mirando su banco con los brazos cruzados, pero lo único que Davis podía ver de su cara eran: la oreja derecha y la nuca, a decir verdad, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que la veía peinada, llevaba una coleta alta de color azul que le hacía caer con gracia su cabello negro que de tan largo le llegaba a la cintura.

**Señor Bunya**: ¿Ya has terminado Motomiya?

La áspera voz le hizo caer en la cuenta de que no podía estar perdiendo en tiempo. La nota de ese examen era muy importante, sin ella desaprobaría el trimestre y su madre se enfadaría con él, tanto que dejaría de hablarle, así como lo había hecho en su época de depresión, torturándolo por dentro hasta explotar. ¿Por qué su madre era tan buena haciéndole reflexionar? No era justo, al final él siempre tenía la culpa de todo.

Tomó el fino papel escrito por computadora y leyó para sí:

**Evaluación de Geografía. ** **Fecha**:

**Profesor**: Dedán Bunya.

**Alumno**:

**Curso**: 6° año A.

Confeccionar un mapa en el cual se indiquen mares que rodean Japón y ríos que desembocan en el Mar de Seto. Marcar las ocho regiones y al menos una prefectura de cada región. (5ptos)

Davis abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Mapa? ¿¡Mapa!? ¡ ¿Qué mapa?! Nadie le avisó que debía usar un mapa, ¿Cómo se suponía que aprobaría sin un mapa? ¿¡Y ahora qué haría!? ¡La mitad de la nota consistía en hacer bien el primer punto!

Miró a sus compañeros desesperado, nadie le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, a excepción de Dedán Bunya… ¿Dedán era su nombre?... muy raro. Pero dejando de lado eso, Davis no podía dejar la idea de que el padre adoptivo de Nat disfrutaba con verlo en esa situación.

**Señor Bunya**: ¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Un mapa? ¿Tal vez?

Todo eso era a propósito, sin confeccionar el mapa no aprobaría la materia y su madre… volvería… no podía suceder, no ahora que él había reforzado sus lazos familiares y que empezaba a aceptarlos abiertamente como una familia de verdad. Su situación empeoraría con su madre, lo cual llevaba a que empeorara con su padre, su hermana mayor le era indiferente. Pero todo dependía, en cierta forma, de esa prueba que él no aprobaría porque no había llevado ningún mapa en el cual poder indicar los ríos, mares, regiones y prefecturas de Japón.

No pasaron más de dos segundos de miradas odiosas por parte de Davis y el señor profesor que la primera niña elegida se paró con un ruido seco y con los labios fruncidos, y pisadas tensas se acercó al final del salón donde, tanto el goggle-boy como su padrastro, le dedicaron una mirada confundida.

La chica tenía la nariz rosada y los ojos vidriosos. Había estado llorando, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que el primer día en que la vieron, el mismo short negro, la misma camiseta, ahora, sin esas manchas de tierra subterránea del digimundo, él pudo verla con claridad: era blanca y con un signo de interrogación tatuado en el centro de color negro.

Natsuki le tendió a Davis una hoja del revés y dándole la espalda al muchacho, mirando fija y rudamente a su padre dijo:

**Nat**: Él notó mi cambio de actitud, se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacer esta evaluación y quiso pasarme su mapa para yo tener al menos cinco puntos –El profesor alzó una ceja. –Sí. No lo viste porque eres despistado, pero yo no quiero las cosas de los demás para mi beneficio. Yo no soy como tú.

Cada palabra la dijo con un tono grosero que aumentó a violento y en la última frase se tornó en desprecio. Se dio la vuelta, sin importarle que su padre y profesor le estuviera hablando, nervioso a causa de la sorpresa que infundió en él esa forma de comunicación entre ellos frente a sus alumnos.

El profesor sabía que Nat mentía, pero dejó que Davis terminara la evaluación y trató con todas sus fuerzas de que Natsuki cambiara de parecer respecto a él, como tratando de convencerla de que estaba equivocada, pero ella no dijo una palabra más. Juntó sus útiles y sin importarle que la clase no haya terminado cruzó la puerta del aula.

**Señor Bunya**: (Con una mezcla de dolor y enfado) ¡Natsuki Bunya, regresa aquí!

Sus pisadas eran fuertes y decididas, pero en cuanto oyó ese apellido junto a su nombre se paró en seco y se giró con una mirada que atravesaba todo lo que viera.

**Nat**: Mi apellido es Gennai, señor. Y deje de hablar porque gasta la voz que necesitará en sus clases. Lo lamento, pero me debo ir a mi casa, mi tío me está esperando.

La cara del profesor de geografía se descompuso.

Dentro del salón nadie entendía nada, la mayoría de los alumnos aprovecharon esos momentos de distracción de su maestro para copiarse algunos puntos difíciles. Solo seis personas se preocuparon por Nat: Davis, Ken, Kari, TK, Kaz y Aya.

TK se asomó para ver bien a su amiga, pero el corredor estaba vacío, el señor Bunya estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, pálido, enmudecido e inmóvil. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos durante la noche anterior? ¿Por qué Nat lo acusó de ser una mala persona? Ella siempre lo había defendido y ahora… lo abandonaba… ¿Era Gennai el que la esperaba? ¿Le había contado al señor Bunya quién era su tío y donde se encontraba? Ninguno lograba comprender nada, y el profesor no podía articular sonido alguno como para explicarles la situación.

…

Todo era horrible, ella era una horrible persona. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera algo así? ¡Era su hija! ¿Por qué no había pensado bien las cosas? Todo siempre tiene solución. Pero su mente se encontraba vacía de planes o estrategias que le ayudaran a superar esa pelea.

Renamon se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada, pero ella sabía exactamente lo que su compañera quería decirle… no estuvo bien y no fue para nada sensato marcharse de la casa del señor Bunya.

Después de salir de la escuela, reteniendo las lágrimas de rabia, nadie la esperaba. Eso había sido una piadosa mentira para que el profesor de geografía no saliera a buscarla. El único tío suyo que Dedán conocía era Gennai, por supuesto, y la noche anterior a lo sucedido en el colegio, después de su pelea con los digidestinados, ella había llegado al sitio que ya no era su hogar enrojecida de tanto llorar. No era culpa de nadie más que suya, ella era la que había decidido cerrarse y ocultar lo que respecta a la muerte de su padre. Pero el señor Bunya no quiso oír las explicaciones de por qué había llorado o quién era el responsable, simplemente comenzó a gritarle que le prohibía juntarse de nuevo con la pandilla de Motomiya, el siguió llamándolos de mala manera ignorando las defensas de Nat, la acusó de masoquista por ser amiga de gente que la lastimaba y que pediría un cambio de curso para ella porque no iba a tolerar más abusos.

No era normal en él ese comportamiento, había comenzado con todo ese paranoico nerviosismo desde que volvieron de la excursión en los bosques Aokigahara.

Ella suplicó y suplicó, pero él no parecía querer cambiar de parecer.

"Esos niños son muy extraños. No quiero que te juntes con ellos, ¡Piensa un poco como afectaría en mi trabajo que tú te volvieras como ellos!". –Le había dicho su padre.

Nat lanzó una risa amarga. "No entiendes porque ignoras toda mi historia". Tomó aire y le contó todo, su vida completa, sin interrupciones y sin mentiras, lo dijo rápido para no sentir el dolor profundo de sus palabras, para que su voz sea firme hasta el final, pero no lo consiguió sin derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más.

El señor Bunya había caído sentado en una silla por el exceso de información. Murmuró: "Ya enloqueciste, tú y toda tu familia son locos, esos chicos… también ven cosas como tú lo haces. Ellos están locos de remate, hay que avisar a las autoridades, todos necesitan atención especial en un loquero." Parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con Nat, cosa que a ella le hizo enfadar. Y sonriendo, él agregó: "Viéndole el lado bueno, tu cuento infantil puede llegar a ser una buena historia, podríamos volvernos famosos o hasta ricos vendiendo todo ese material. Debería haberlo anotado, tal vez haga una película…"

Esa fue la gota que colmó su vaso de paciencia. Enojada le gritó tantas barbaridades que casi se queda sin voz. Jamás en su vida había experimentado tantas emociones en un solo día, y ya no podía soportarlo. Realmente, a ese hombre que tenía en frente, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, a no ser que eso le deje una buena cantidad de dinero.

Ese día en la escuela, cuando ayudó a Davis en su examen, estaba despidiéndose. No les escribió nada en especial, no les aclaró que pasaría de ahora en adelante porque ni siquiera lo sabía, solo le salió así. Y en cuanto dejó atrás el colegio y Renamon llegó a su lado, tomó la decisión de abandonar la casa del señor Bunya. Hizo las maletas, guardó todos sus recuerdos y depositó su copia de las llaves sobre la mesa, junto a una pequeña hoja de papel escrita a mano: "Cuídate… Natsuki Gennai".

Desde ese día, ya había pasado una semana, ella estaba quedándose en la casa de su tío Agustín, el latinoamericano. Había sido raro, presentarse en su casa-departamento con las maletas hechas y los ojos hinchados de tantas horas seguidas de llanto contenido. El no tuvo ningún inconveniente con que su sobrina se quedara allí, es más, parecía saltar de la alegría. Lo que no quiso aceptar fue que ella faltara a clases, y después de explicar que el señor Bunya era su profesor, acordaron que ella tomaría clases particulares en el departamento mientras él trabajaba en la oficina, eso por un tiempo, hasta lograr organizarse y anotarla en un colegio distinto.

Nat no sabía absolutamente nada de sus amigos, nada. Había estado encerrada en el departamento de su tío durante toda la semana, ese era el primer día que salía.

Había caminado sin rumbo hasta llegar a una plazoleta ubicada a pocas cuadras del edificio donde ahora vivía, se había sentado en una de las vacías hamacas oxidadas y con un movimiento apagado de sus pies la hacía funcionar produciendo un chirrido ensordecedor. Dejó caer su cabeza en las cadenas que mantenían unida la silla de cuero gastado con el tubo de metal, y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que debería haber sucedido si ella no se hubiera escapado: Tal vez habría arreglado la situación con el señor Bunya, tal vez sus amigos podrían ayudarla a que él vea la verdad, tal vez ella se habría armado de gran valor y le contara a TK la historia entera. Pero, otra vez, no tenía vuelta atrás. Ahora, todo volvería a ser como era antes, antes de que ella se presentara.

Desde un principio, ella no tendría que haberse metido en la historia. Todo estaba mejor sin ella, los digielegidos no hubieran tenido tantos contratiempos en la batalla con Daemon si no hubiera sido por ella. En secreto, Nat, podría haber organizado a los digimons y que fueran ellos los que los llevaran al subterráneo y les explicaran sobre las estatuillas de los Devas y las piedras de los deseos. Como siempre, ella, podría haberse quedado escondida, pero no… su estupidez y egocentrismo le había obligado a darse a conocer, quería que ellos supieran la verdad: Whamon, Piximon, Chuumon, Wizardmon y todos los digimons que alguna vez dieron su vida por ellas fueron enviados especialmente por Nat, con la misión de protegerlos y guiarlos en su camino.

Ella lamentaba que tuvieran que morir, pero esa era su función, al igual que ella misma, solo estaban allí para protegerlos. Ellos eran los que devolverían la armonía al digimundo, la fe era solo un método para llegar. Por lo tanto, ahora que ella no era perseguida por Daemon, no tenía nada que hacer entre ellos; y por eso, sus amigos debían seguir solos.

Aunque no lo supieran, ella siempre los observaría, desde lejos… y cuando precisen su ayuda, allí estaría, pero ya no debían estar juntos. Después de todo, ella era demasiado mayor para el puesto de niña elegida.

**Renamon**: Todo esto sigue pareciéndome una locura, eres menor de edad Nats, no debes marcharte de tu casa. Además, es el señor Bunya quien tiene tus papeles de adopción… si el llegase a descubrir donde estas, es posible que haga un juicio por apropiación de menores.

Nat no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

**Nat**: No creo que él le haga un juicio a mi tío por mi tendencia, tranquilízate, Renamon.

La compañera de la digielegida de la fe se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos entre molesta y pensativa.

**Renamon**: Aun así, me parece un gesto inapropiado. Él te quiere.

La joven suspiro denotando tristeza. Por un momento dejó de hamacarse, cerró los ojos y contó tres lágrimas antes de contestar.

**Nat**: Lo sé, pero debes entenderme, Renamon. Él es el único humano al 100% que conoce mi historia completa… y todo mi sufrimiento no le importó. Se lo tomó como un chiste y quiere hacer de mi vida una historia de hadas. Hasta tal vez cambie el final, ya que es demasiado triste.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Natsuki contó cinco lágrimas esta vez antes de que su amiga despegara los labios de nuevo.

**Renamon**: Tu vida no ha llegado a su fin. –La morocha quiso contestar pero un sollozo interrumpió vibrante en su garganta y no dijo nada más. Renamon no sabía bien que hacer, su compañera no pensaba igual que ella. Así que colocó su pata sobre el hombro de Nat e intentó hacerle entender: -Sucede que él es una persona mayor. Ha perdido toda su inocencia y de ningún modo puede llegar a creer en un mundo paralelo al suyo que está formado por datos de computadora y donde habitan monstruos digitales.

Natsuki no quería contestar, prefería quedarse callada un buen rato, pero Renamon merecía saber lo que sucedería de ahora en más.

**Nat**: He llegado a la conclusión de que todos están más felices sin mí. El señor Bunya podrá volver a casarse y cuidar a alguien más joven y menos problemático. Y en cuanto a los niños… bueno, jóvenes elegidos –sonrió. –Seguiré viéndolos, aunque ellos no me vean a mí. Todo será como antes, lo prometo.

**Renamon**: (Negando con la cabeza) Es una promesa injusta, ellos te extrañarán.

**Nat**: (Observando cautelosa) Querrás decir nos.

**Renamon**: (En tono sorprendido) Aquellos digimons se han vuelto mis amigos, ¿Estás prohibiéndome verlos?

Nat se quedó boquiabierta… no se esperaba eso por ningún motivo. Su compañera digimon se había encariñado con el grupo de niños y digimons tanto como ella.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como el señor Bunya quería que hiciera y le estaba haciendo a Renamon lo mismo que su padre adoptivo le hizo a ella: Alejarla de sus amigos.

En el primer caso, era diferente, ella no estaba alejándose de sus amigos ya que seguiría allí para ellos. En el segundo caso, no iba a prohibirle nada a Renamon, su digimon era completamente libre de decidir quiénes eran sus enemigos y quiénes sus amigos.

Natsuki volvió a hamacarse y cerrar los ojos. Todo esto era demasiado. Necesitaba descansar, tal vez al otro día, cuando su mente estuviera menos dormida podría pensar mejor las cosas. Tal vez solo estaba dramatizando.

De un momento a otro, el peso de la pata delantera de Renamon, desapareció. Su camarada se había marchado… Nat no entendía por qué hasta que oyó un par de pasos en su dirección y sintió como a su lado, la hamaca de Renamon, se mecía ruidosa.

La joven no quiso abrir los ojos y decidió esperar allí hasta que aquella persona se cansara de este juego y se marchara para que Renamon tomara su lugar y pudieran seguir charlando.

El sol le golpeaba directamente en el rostro, haciéndole ver todo anaranjado detrás de sus párpados humedecidos de tanto llorar.

"Siempre todo tiene solución –le dijo su padre un segundo antes de ser separados, antes de que Daemon lo capturara y ella cayera abandonada en el mundo real. –No te quedes lamentando lo que sucedió, eso solamente te quita tiempo de encontrar la solución."

Ya era suficiente. Sí, era muy triste lo que había ocurrido, pero era hora de dejarlo ir.

Todo ese sufrimiento no iba a traerle de vuelta a su padre, él mismo le había dicho que no se lamentara, que eso era solo perder el tiempo. Su padre sabía que había llegado su momento de partir, por eso eligió esa frase, porque quería que ella comprendiera, que lo dejara irse y para que no perdiera su vida tratando de revertir aquel horrible recuerdo.

Era tiempo de superación.

A decir verdad… esa era la solución tan buscada.

No estaba bien privar a sus amigos de la historia ya que… bueno… en algún sentido, tenían la culpa. Por eso ella debía ser fuerte y escupirlo rápidamente para que tardaran en comprender, ella debía ser fuerte para que todos piensen que en realidad no sentía dolor y de ese modo nadie se sentiría culpable.

Sería difícil, tanto para ella como para ellos.

* * *

¡Cómo me gustan los dramas! No puedo evitarlo, mi mano simplemente los escribe antes de que mi mente los idee.

Nat está cada vez más impulsiva… ¿Tomó una buena decisión?

...

Oigan...

¡Feliz año nuevo!

... mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?

Espero que este 2015 les traiga momentos felices y lecciones de vida inolvidables que sirvan de inspiración para sus escritos.

Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo...

*algo me dice que el digimundo está cerca, shhhhh -no le digan a nadie-*


	33. El día del cumpleaños

Aviso que el nombre del capítulo poco tiene que ver con lo que sucede jajaj

* * *

**El día del cumpleaños.**

Aceptar el pasado no es fácil para nadie, y menos si eres testigo crucial de un asesinato.

"Me he enterado que te fuiste de tu casa"

La voz de Shin Fumihiko hizo que dejara de pensar en esas horribles situaciones de su pasado. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Estaría con la molesta de su hermana? ¿Habría venido por la fiesta de cumpleaños de TK? ¿El resto de sus amigos también estaba allí? ¿Cómo fue que la encontró?

Su tío Agustín había tenido razón en lo que dijo por la mañana: "Tal vez hoy no sea un buena día para salir del departamento"

Shin: No asistirás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de TK.

No era una pregunta así que ella no se molestó en contestar, y a él no pareció importarle mucho. Simplemente se quedó allí. Meciéndose en la hamaca, mirando un punto en la lejanía.

Natsuki entreabrió los ojos, le costó acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del ardiente sol, obligándose a sí misma a achinar los ojos esperando a que se pase el deslumbramiento causado por los rayos.

Lentamente, casi con desánimo, giró su cabeza, aún apoyada sobre las oxidadas cadenas de su hamaca, para observar a su amigo, quien no daba señales de querer moverse.

La chica solo quería la compañía de su digimon, ¿Era muy difícil de comprender eso?

Cuando el muchacho se percató de que estaba siendo interrogado por la mirada de su amiga, no le ocurrió mejor opción que reírse.

Ella pestañeó incrédula, tratando de comprender como alguien podía ser tan idiota, pero Shin no se preocupó por responder a sus silenciosas preguntas. ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Hacerla hablar? Por supuesto que no diría nada. Ella sabía que si comenzaba ahora a hablar contaría toda la historia, de una, casi sin respirar, desahogándose. Pero nadie estaba listo para oírla, tal vez ella sí para contarla, pero Shin no estaba preparado para saber quién es en realidad el protagonista de esa historia.

El sol se ocultaba y él comenzó a impacientarse porque no había conseguido que Nat hablara. Ella estaba interpretando el papel de niña orgullosa, no tenía ningún sentido, pero se había cruzado de brazos y cerrado la boca durante horas.

Shin: De acuerdo, iré al grano. –Nat levantó una ceja pidiendo una explicación. – ¿Qué es lo que tiene tu vida pasada que nos afectaría tanto?

Lo dijo casi riendo, como si todo eso fuera una pavada. A Nat no le agradó ni un poquito esa actitud. No le quería contestar, él no tenía por qué meterse en su vida, pero la respuesta salió de sus labios sin que ella se diera cuanta a tiempo como para callarse.

Nat: Dolor y culpa.

El digidestinado hizo un gesto extraño con la nariz y las cejas, Natsuki no sabía exactamente qué significaba, pero supuso que era que no le había entendido.

Ella resopló. ¿De verdad tenía que ser sincera? Luego suspiró ¡Era sorprendente cuanto había cambiado su actitud desde que conocía oficialmente a los niños elegidos! Desde hace un par de meses no había dicho otra cosa que no sean mentiras.

Mentir a sus padres, a sus amigos, a sus profesores, a su digimon, a sus tíos, a ella misma. Mentir era lo que más detestaba en el mundo, y terminó convirtiéndose en una mentirosa profesional, nada más y nada menos que porque no quería dar a conocer el hecho de que su padre bilógico, en un tiempo, no fue totalmente perfecto como ella lo pintaba.

Shin: …Y por eso no logro comprenderte. –Natsuki volvió a la realidad, Shin había estado hablándole… aunque lo intentó, no logró adivinar a qué se refería, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y deseó no haberlo hecho. –Perfecto. Entonces comienza.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Ella había aceptado comenzar con algo, ¿Con qué?

Nat: Perdón, yo… ¿Qué? No te escuché.

A él le dio un ataque de risa. Ella no le encontraba lo gracioso a no haberle prestado atención ya que detestaba tener que repetir las cosas que decía porque alguien la había ignorado, pero como Shin se lo tomó para el chiste, no se preocupó.

Shin: Te dije que si me cuentas tú historia. Aunque sea la parte que los demás ya saben… es qué no he estado tanto tiempo con ustedes y por eso no logro comprenderte. –A Nat se le escapó un sonido extraño, pero asintió un poco más convencida de lo que decía. Por algún extraño motivo, confiaba en él. Shin sonrió. –¿Dónde está tu madre?

Nat: (Tratando de decirlo fríamente) Murió al nacer yo.

Él transformó su rostro de divertido a dolorido y continuó el cuestionario haciendo preguntas como: ¿Qué me dices de tu tío Gennai? ¿Es verdad que tienes otro tío? ¿Tus abuelos? ¿Y cuando te adoptaron? ¿Primeras veces en el digimundo? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Qué pasó en realidad entre Daemon y tú?

Llegados a este punto, Nat no quiso contarle la vergonzosa historia de ese pobre digimon maligno, tal vez porque aún le daba pena o por un poco de respeto hacia aquel digimon que en un tiempo quiso ser su compañero de aventuras. Pero la verdad se le salió tan rápido que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Se sorprendió de lo sencillo que era hablar con Shin Fumihiko y la agilidad que él tenía para hacerle olvidar lo triste y ver siempre el lado positivo.

Shin: ¿Color favorito?

Nat: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…?

Shin: Es una pregunta y tú debes contestar.

Nat: (Con ambas cejas levantadas) Azul.

Shin: ¿Por qué?

Se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Él esperaba con aire divertido mientras hacía chirriar se hamaca escandalosamente.

Nat: (Balbuceando) Pues… porque… es que el azul… ¡Y yo que sé!

Él rompió en una carcajada a la que ella no se unió, porque no le causaba ni un poquito de gracia que se rieran de ella.

Shin: Ahí lo tienes. –Nat abrió los ojos sin entender. –Siempre habrá dudas rondando por tu cabeza, jamás encontrarás las respuestas a todos los porqués que se te presenten, así que no te compliques la vida buscándole la quinta pata a un gato porque eres una persona inteligente y sabes a la perfección que los gatos tienen tan solo cuatro patas.

Dicho eso le sonrió y se fue silbando con aire despreocupado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nat sonrió también, ese chico no era tan idiota después de todo. Le hubiera gustado a ella ver las cosas como Shin lo hacía, con esa frescura y esa felicidad que nada ni nadie podía sacarle, esa era su esencia, así era él. Con el agregado egocéntrico que le daba ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer de su escuela.

Renamon volvió a sentarse en la hamaca en cuanto Shin desapareció. Nat no entendía por qué se había ido su compañera si Fumihiko ya conocía todo acerca de los digimons, pero no quiso preguntar.

Se quedó callada, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. En su mente veía todo con claridad. Era estúpido seguir evadiendo la historia, ellos sí estaban listos para oírla, lo merecían. Todos comprenderían que no era culpa de ellos y nada se alteraría, su amistad seguiría intacta.

X: Ya fue suficiente meditación, ¿No te parece?

La chica se giró bruscamente para encontrarse cara a acara con su joven tío Gennai. Ya no era un anciano, esa era su verdadera forma. Si el digimundo no se hubiera hecho parte de sus vidas, así se vería su tío en la actualidad.

Ella entendía que Gennai estuviese cansado ya que hacer una trasfiguración de esa magnitud, volviendo a ser varios años más joven de lo que eres en realidad es un proceso largo, agotador y frustrante; pero ella lo extrañaba tanto que olvidó que le quedaban pocas fuerzas y lo aplastó en un gran abrazo.

Esa era la imagen más cercana que tenía Nat de su padre.

Señor Gennai: Ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad? ¿Comprendiste lo que sucederá de ahora en más? –Ella le sonrió. –Se fuerte, lunitas, por él. –Sí, se refería a su padre. La sonrisa de Nat flaqueó, pero mantuvo la frente en alto. –Deben volver, deben volver a tener esa confianza que existió entre ustedes, deben volver a tener fe, deben volver a darse la oportunidad de triunfar, deben volver a traernos luz y esperanza.

Nat: Hay muchas cosas que necesito preguntarte.

Señor Gennai: Primero vuelve, vuelve al digimundo, a confiar, a tener fe.

Nat: ¿Cómo quieres que confíe si cada día me entero de que me engañaste en más de una ocasión?

El tío de Nat resopló. Y tardó varios segundos en contestar, segundos que a ella le parecieron largos minutos.

Señor Gennai: Lo siento Nats. Pero debía mentirles. Cada vez que decía no saber algo, era mentira. No hay nada que se escape de mi mente, yo soy la base de datos del mundo digital. Pero la vida no es fácil, y si todos tuviéramos siempre las respuestas nos faltaría la parte esencial de la vida que, a la larga o a la corta, nos enseña y nos ayuda a seguir adelante.

Nat sonrió. Gennai le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió su mano como exigiendo que ella le pagara por el consejo. Entonces, se dio cuenta que lo que su tío le pedía era su D-3.

Ella lo extrajo rápidamente del bolsillo de su short y se lo tendió algo confundida. El señor Gennai removió el material abriéndolo por el costado, partiéndolo en dos mitades. La chica gimió de dolor y una banda larguísima de datos se desprendió del interior del aparato y desapareció en el aire.

Estaba estupefacta, sin palabras, no entendía lo que su tío acababa de hacer, pero el muy orondo arregló el D-3, se lo devolvió y se marchó sin decir más nada.

Nat: ¿Qué se supone que hizo?

Renamon: Se supone que debemos volver. Solo eso.

Ambas caminaron juntas, y al digimon no le importó que las personas que andaban por las calles se la quedaran mirando asustadas. Cruzaron largas avenidas, doblaron varias veces y llegaron a la casa de la madre de TK, el edificio donde también vivían Yolei y Cody.

Renamon la acompañó dentro. No usaron el elevador, si no que subieron por las escaleras, para alargar el tiempo ya que sería un momento bastante incómodo para todos.

Nat titubeó antes de golpear la puerta de entrada tres lentas pero decididas veces. La puerta fue abierta de inmediato por la señora Takaishi y la habitación se sumió en silencio un largo minuto en el que solo se asomó la sonrisa de la madre de TK y Matt.

Renamon fue la primera en pasar, se reunió con sus amigos y ellos rompieron el silencio sepulcral que su entrada había causado.

Nat se quedó helada en la puerta, murmuró en susurros apenas audibles un par de frases sin sentido y se dispuso a marcharse, se sentía incómoda, demasiado. Renamon podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, pero ella no era bienvenida.

Nat: Yo… este… bueno… sí, mejor… gracias.

Tímidamente se dio vuelta y no llegó a dar un paso completo que un par de brazos la arrastraron dentro, y no se dio cuenta de que era Shin hasta que oyó su familiar risotada. La tomó por los hombros y la guió por la casa hasta donde se encontraba TK.

El muchacho no dijo nada, simplemente la miró.

Shin: ¡Charlen!

Dio media vuelta y se fue junto con Ryo, Ken y Yolei. Kari y Lena, que habían estado hablando con TK hasta que ella entró, también se marcharon. La primera, con una sonrisa, se situó entre su hermano mayor y Sora; y la segunda comenzó a charlar animadamente con la madre de TK.

Él siguió en silencio mirándola sin ningún gesto en particular. Nat se puso un poco nerviosa y tragó ruidosamente, cosa que por lo menos le hizo asomar una pequeña sonrisa.

Nat: (Susurrando) Feliz segundo cumpleaños en un año.

Él sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos celestes denotaron alegría sincera y ella se relajó por completo.

TK: Perdóname, ¿Sí? No debí presionarte.

Natsuki le sonrió de verdad, pero su felicidad duró muy poco… tan poco que a él le preocupó… y ella le contó el verdadero motivo de su llegada. Ella no venía a la fiesta, venía para comunicarles que regresaría al digimundo y que si querían acompañarla que lo hicieran en seguida ya que las puertas no se mantendrían abiertas toda la eternidad.

Pero TK no reaccionó como ella esperaba, si no que dijo sonriendo: "Albergaba la esperanza de que dijeras eso".

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, que todos los jóvenes elegidos y sus camaradas estaban rodeando la computadora portátil, amarilla y blanca, de Izzy, listos para una nueva aventura.

Los digimons estaban algo inquietos y Cody rebosaba de alegría con la idea de al fin reencontrarse con su compañero. Davis le golpeó a Nat, con más fuerza de la necesaria, la coronilla mientras le decía: "Hiciste que me preocupara, niña tonta." Natsuki sonrió y Yolei se aclaró la garganta mientras apuntaba a la pantalla de su ordenador con su D-3 rojo.

Yolei: ¡Puerta al digimundo, ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos, vámonos!

El digimundo estaba intacto, toda su belleza y natural armonía reinaban en aquel sitio y nada parecía decir lo contrario.

Había un digimon ancestral, basado en datos de legendarios dinosaurios, bebiendo agua de un costado del cristalino lago que tantos problemas les había causado a ellos con las sombras. Su tamaño era colosal, su piel seca poseía un color amarillento que le daba un aspecto sabio y en el lomo se veían unas pocas franjas color azul, su cuello era tres veces más largo que su rabo y llevaba un cuerno en su cabeza de pequeño tamaño. Con solo decir que una de sus patas tenía el tamaño de la cabeza de Davis, es suficiente para darse una idea de su inmensidad. Era conocido como Brachiomon, un ser amable por naturaleza.

Entre los árboles, buscando frutos y hojas de los cuales poder alimentarse, estaban otras clases de digimons, desconocidos por los niños, algunos basados en datos de computadoras africanas, como lo era Apemon, el digimon mono; y otros cuyos datos eran indefinidos, como Falcomon, el digimon búho.

Kari cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que respiraba profundamente, disfrutando cada sonido de aquel ambiente armonioso y lleno de vida.

Todo esto era hermoso, pero como habían abandonado el mundo real y cruzado la barrera digital que separa los mundos, cada vez que disfrutaban de la luz aparecía la oscuridad.

Murmukusmon se plantó delante del numeroso grupo.

Murmukusmon: Tenemos cuentas pendientes, niños elegidos.

Fue demasiado descanso, ya era hora de luchar otra vez.

Veemon, Wormmon y Hawkomon digievolucionaron a sus etapas de campeón, mientras que Gatomon y Patamon lo hicieron en sus formas armor.

Los digimons que tranquilamente paseaban por allí, los que descansaban cerca del lago y los que buscaban los alimentos necesarios para pasar la noche se alejaron de inmediato. No querían ser partícipes de una feroz batalla, ni testigos de ninguna muerte.

Murmukusmon no estaba solo, había llamado a su ejército de sombras que Daemon había modificado y que ahora no tenían curiosidad por las cosas humanas.

El líder de las sombras tomó la forma de Garudamon.

Sora le lanzó una palabrota, agregando que no tenía derecho a usar la digievolución ultra de su compañera Biyomon, con eso ganó que una pluma envuelta en llamas cayera a sus pies e incendiara gran parte del césped.

Sora, Matt, Tai, Mimi, Izzy y Joe corrieron en busca de agua para apagar las llamas mientras el último maldecía no tener a Gomamon; y Cody trataba de atenuar el fuego pisándolo, pero no consiguió más que chamuscarse la suela de los zapatos.

Renamon digievolucionó a su forma ultra al mismo tiempo en que Tapirmon, Dorumon y Monodramon lo hacían a su etapa de campeones.

Las sombras habían decidido usar formas de digimon de importante poder, se habían convertido en: Bolssomon, ese digimon similar a una planta carnívora, con incontables raíces llenas de puntiagudas espinas y múltiples tallos que terminaban en grandes flores que poseían una ranura por la cual mordían y tragaban. Dobermon, un digimon idéntico a un perro doméstico de actitud peligrosa y personalidad grosera, completamente negro, de mirada fría, la diferencia única que tiene con un pero normal es su lomo, que posee se ha endurecido y del cual han salido grandes pinches que le facilitan el ataque y lo capacitan en la resistencia. Guardromon, el digimon de hojalata oxidada que es la digievolución anterior de Andromon y que tiene fama de torpe, aunque cuando se enfada conviene no estar presente. Y Shellmon, digimon acuático-terrestre que posee un gigantesco caparazón en su espalda, cuya piel es rosada, tiene un tamaño cinco veces mayor a Greymon, y sobre su cabeza hay un hueco, cubierto con su grueso cabello rubio, por el cual realiza su ataque especial "Presión Hidráulica" que consiste en lanzar un chorro de agua hirviendo a su enemigo.

Etsumon peleó junto con Nefertimon contra Blossomon concentrando todas sus energías en que los tallos de este no se enredaran en ellas o en sus amigos; Dorumon y Unimos contra Dobermon ya que no estaban muy familiarizados con la idea de un contrincante con importantes poderes; Pegasusmon se ocupó del Guardromon si muchas dificultades ya que el camarada de TK, era mucho más ágil y poseía más habilidades que su oponente; Stikedramon fue directamente contra Shellmon, ya que era el más grande de todos los digimons del equipo contrario y sus ansias de poder no le permitían contenerse en las batallas; ExVeemon, Aquilamon y Stingmon luchaban contra el líder que en ese momento era Garudamon.

El trabajo de los primeros era sencillo, las sombras eran débiles y podían acabarlas en seguida, el verdadero desafío era Murmukusmon. Pero él era demasiado inteligente, todos dudaban de si resistiría si atacaban juntos en su contra, fue por ese motivo que nunca estaba solo, las sombras intervendrían para distraer a algunos de los digimons y facilitarle la victoria a su líder.

A pesar de que los camaradas de Davis, Ken y Yolei eran tres digimons muy poderosos, no podían contra su enemigo. Porque cuando Murmukusmon se transforma en otro digimon tenía la fuerza de ese ser al que se convirtió sumada a su propia fuerza, lo que significaba que estaban luchando contra un digimon una etapa mayor y el doble de poderoso que ellos tres juntos.

Garudamon: ¡Alas de espada!

ExVeemon: ¡ExLaser!

Los dos ataques colisionaron en el aire creando una explosión de no gran magnitud pero obligando a los dos digimons a retroceder, que permitió a Murmukusmon tener el tiempo suficiente para transformarse en otro digimon: ExVeemon.

Davis: (Molesto) ¡Hizo de nuevo lo mismo! –Y abriendo los ojos, como recordando algo, agregó: -Nat, ¿No era que lo mandaste al infierno?

Ella se rió en su cara haciendo que pusiera cara de pocos amigos, Davis detestaba, tanto o más que ella, que se rieran de sus ideas, errores, actos u opiniones.

Nat: ¡Qué ingenuo eres, Davis! El infierno digital no existe, para eso está el Área Oscura. Además, yo no hice nada, Mistycmon envió a Murmukusmon a su origen, lo cual significa que pasó por el juicio final.

Su amigo parecía seguir sin entender.

Davis: Pero… ¿Juicio final? ¿Estamos peleando contra un muerto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida de que él, el líder de los digielegidos, no supiera algo tan básico como el juicio final de los digimons.

Nat: ¿Tú crees que Etsumon está muerta? –Davis negó con la cabeza. –Y tienes razón, los digimons no pueden morir, cuando llega su hora o cuando un digimon sagrado utiliza su luz para acabarlo el digimon en cuestión es enviado a su origen. El origen es tierra santa, el punto neutro entre la ciudad del renacimiento y la zona oscura, allí los digimons son presentados ante Anubismon y ella es quién decide si regenerará en el Pueblo del Origen o en la Dark Área. –Señaló a Murmukusmon con la cabeza. –Se ve que ella no vio redención en él y lo condenó a vivir en la zona oscura.

Con su discurso Nat había llamado la atención de todos sus amigos, lo cual le hizo pensar que todos eran unos ignorantes.

Ken: De modo que ahora, él, sigue siendo un digimon maligno.

Natsuki asintió.

Nat: Las personas cambiamos porque a la larga o a la corta, la vida nos enseña cual es el camino que debemos tomar. Los digimons cambian por las fuerzas de la Dark Área o por el resplandor dorado de las Bestias Sagradas. En el caso de Murmukusmon, las Bestias Sagradas no se apiadaron de él ya que su traición fue muy grave y según ellas no merece vivir como un verdadero digimon; así que Anubismon cumplió ese deseo devolviéndolo a la Dark Área para ser condenado al sufrimiento de no poseer corazón ni otro sentimiento que no sea el dolor.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, era imposible que después de tantos años no tuvieran ni la menor idea de que existía un digimon sagrado llamado Anubismon cuya función era tan importante.

Cody: ¿Eso quiere decir que todos los digimons que vienen de la Dark Área no sienten?

Nat asintió feliz de que por lo menos uno de sus amigos comprendiera, aunque sea una pequeña parte de la historia.

Kari: Eso significa que… Devimon, DemiDevimon, Etemon, Myotismon, los Dark Masters y todos nuestros enemigos no sentían.

Nat tragó ruidosa, la charla había terminado allí por su parte. Ya no hablaría por demás, aunque una parte de ella quería gritárselo en la cara, no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Davis: (A Nat) Apuesto a que eso que Mistycmon hizo, no pueden volver a hacerlo. –La chica alzó una ceja sin comprender que era lo que su líder había averiguado. –Tú dijiste que tu tío partió a la mitad tu D-3, ¿No es así? –Nat asintió con cautela. –Él utilizó el poder de tu D-3 para abrir la puerta de nuevo, hubiera sido una gran ventaja, pero ya no tienes un poder sobrenatural en tu D-3.

A Nat le tembló el labio inferior, ¿Cómo pudo Gennai hacerle algo así? Con todo lo que ella precisaba su poder, pero… lamentarse solo te quita tiempo para traer la solución.

Recordó, entonces, algo que su tío le había dicho en su primer batalla importante en el digimundo. Una vez que se toparon con un Shademon, no tenía idea de cómo derrotarlo, y Gennai, que ya había tomado su lugar como base de datos del digimundo, le dijo aquello que debía encontrar ahora.

Nat sonrió, le impresionaba que fuera Davis quien descubrió uno de los secretos de Gennai, al final, él resultó ser bastante inteligente.

Nat: (A Davis) Nada pasa dos veces del mismo modo, ¿Verdad?

Se dio vuelta y pegó el grito más alto de toda su vida. Llamó a Murmukusmon. Y él llegó allí, en su forma original, seguido de ExVeemon, Stingmon y Aquilamon que hechos unas furias, aterrizaron fulminándolo con la mirada, muy atentos a cada movimiento que realizaba.

Murmukusmon miró fijamente a Nat, pero ella no habló, le sostuvo la mirada medio minuto, hasta que Etsumon se paró junto a ella.

Murmukusmon: ¿Me llamabas? –Ella asintió. -¿Y bien? –Nat esperó y el digimon se mostró cansado de los jueguitos de los humanos. -¿Qué quieres?

Nat: Que pelees contra mí. –El rostro incrédulo del digimon le causó gracia. –Retira a las sombras y pelea conmigo.

Su tono de voz era tranquilo, casi pacificador. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Ella pelearía? ¿No habrá querido decir que lucharía Etsumon? Aquella chica estaba loca de remate, no aguantaría los golpes de Murmukusmon, él era muy poderoso. Sin embargo, ella permanecía sonriente, casi confiada.

El digimon aceptó la oferta con una carcajada y se convirtió en un digimon muy especial, que para sorpresa de todos, era mutante: La cola de un Monochromon, el torso de un Greymon, las piernas de Garurumon, el cabello de MetalGreymon, el casco de Kabuterimon, las alas de Airdramon y Angemon, una garra de SkullGreymon, una pinza de Kugawamon, y los brazos de Devimon. Era Kimeramon.

A Ken le dio un vuelco al corazón, se sintió el monstruo del mundo y supo que no merecía estar vivo por haber creado una cosa así. Yolei le tomó las manos, pero no sirvió de nada. TK y Kari comprendieron que este era el final de Nat y que ellos no podían hacer nada para cambiar ese destino. Davis, Shin y Ryo se tensaron con la simple presencia de aquel digimon que imponía respeto y anunciaba el peligro. Lena lanzó un grito de terror y se escondió en la espalda de Matt que abrazó a la temblorosa Sora. Mimi se ocultó detrás del asustado Joe y del congelado Izzy. Tai se colocó delante de Kari en un gesto de protección. Y Cody simplemente deseó tener a su compañero para poder ayudar.

A Nat no se le movió ni un pelo, no sentía miedo. Seguía allí de pie y su sonrisa se había acentuado un poco más.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza riendo.

Nat: Te dije que pelearía contra ti, no contra Kimeramon.

Shin sonrió, acababa de entender por donde venía el plan. Relajó sus músculos y se dejó caer en la hierba chamuscada por el fuego extinto hacía muy poco.

Al cabo de un rato Kimeramon desapareció y el digimon cambiante dedicó una mirada frívola a Nat, que ella le devolvió con una sonrisa burlona.

Murmukusmon: Aún así te será difícil.

Ella rió.

Nat: No pierdo nada con intentar.

Fue el turno del digimon para reír.

Murmukusmon: Sí, pierdes la vida.

La sonrisa de Nat desapareció por completo. Al igual que la de Shin.

Nat: Es un riesgo que siempre debo correr.

Davis tragó ruidoso. El digimon se lanzó hacia ella, pero la muchacha lo esquivó con facilidad, volvió a embestir y ella volvió a esquivar.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Murmukusmon se cansó de perseguirla y decidió usar sus manos. Un puño quiso golpearla con fuerza, pero ella le tomó la mano entre las suyas, y se la dobló torciendo su brazo y colocándolo en su espalda en una típica llave de lucha. Shin lanzó una carcajada al tiempo que el digimon maldecía.

Nat: Las calles te enseñan mucho, ¿Sabías?

Murmukusmon: Eres una niña, ¡No puedes vencerme!

Se sacudió y se soltó con facilidad. Entonces empezó la verdadera lucha.

Nat bloqueaba cada puñetazo y cada patada con sus propias manos. Su expresión de concentración hacía que sus amigos confiaran en ella, en que no fallaría, en que era una pelea sencilla, pero frenar cada golpe representaba un gran gasto de energía. Murmukusmon era un digimon fuerte, pero ella le había ganado a personas más grandes y fuertes que él, lo que sucedía en las calles era algo así como "marcar el territorio" ella debía mantener a raya a los delincuentes que querían adueñarse del callejón que era su hogar, por lo tanto podría con esto.

El digimon saltó hacia atrás y rápidamente rodeó a Nat, derribándola por la espalda con una patada voladora. Ella se desplomó en el suelo y esperó a que el digimon la golpeara. Él le dio una patada en el costado que ella pudo atrapar y que utilizó para ayudarse a dar un salto y derribarlo de un solo golpe.

Nat: (Sonriendo) Tomo clases de defensa personal desde los siete años.

Pero Murmukusmon no se rindió, se puso de pie y en un típico grito de guerra embistió a Nat y la empujó contra un gran árbol. Se convirtió en un Piedmon. Nat quedó helada mirándolo a los ojos, él le sonrió casi malicioso y con su técnica "Espada triunfal" lanzó una espada de pequeño tamaño que se clavó en el torso a Nat haciendo que se tumbara en el suelo al tiempo que Etsumon le clavaba varias ondas de cristal en la espalda al falso Piedmon.

Y eso fue lo último que vio Nat antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

¿Se murió? Probablemente… aún lo tengo en duda… ¿Tú qué opinas?

Gracias por leer y por comentar!

Ahora comienza la segunda parte del final jajaja


	34. ¿Punto débil o punto fuerte?

**¿Punto débil o punto fuerte?**

El chisporroteo del fuego era el único sonido que se oía, todos hacían su labor en silencio. Joe se encargaba de vendar a Nat mientras las mujeres preparaban unas suaves camas de hojas y los chicos se repartían los turnos de guardias. Los digimons aún cenaban junto a la fogata. Renamon estaba exhausta, junto a Joe, miraba fijamente las chispas que desaparecían en el oscuro cielo, ella había dejado todas sus energías en la batalla para debilitar a Murmukusmon; ella entendía lo que su Tamer había hecho, pero no podía perdonarse el haber dejado que llegara tan lejos. Había sido estúpido e irresponsable.

No fue difícil debilitar a Murmukusmon después de su encuentro con Nat, ella había hecho bien su trabajo, el digimon terminó rindiéndose y se marchó antes de que dieran el golpe que lo acabara, Joe había cuidado de Nat desde entonces, dijo que la herida era seria, había perdido mucha sangre, pero cerca del anochecer la hemorragia había frenado y que con reposo y buena alimentación volvería a ser tan fuerte como antes.

"Eres una niña testaruda" le dijo la voz de Gennai.

"He salido a ti" le contestó Nat sonriendo internamente.

"Sí, por eso no puedo castigarte al arriesgarte de ese modo" sonrió "Yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo en tu lugar"

Nat no quiso dar más rodeos y comenzó su cuestionario antes de que él decidiera marcharse.

"¿Por qué quitaste los poderes de mi D-3?"

Él hizo una pausa, pero ella tenía razón, merecía las respuestas.

"Porque ya es tiempo de que arregles tus asuntos tú sola, no necesitas la ayuda de un aparato digital."

Nat asintió internamente y continuó:

"¿Por qué no me contaste acerca de Lena, Ryo y Shin?"

El señor Gennai suspiró.

"Simplemente quería mantenerlos en secreto, como te mantuve en secreto a ti por unos cuantos años" sonrió "Cuantos más emblemas creara, más ayuda llegaría a ti. Solo quería ayudar y lo más importante… no quería que todo recayera en ti, sería muy frustrante."

Ella gruñó. No le gustaba que creyeran que no podía hacerlo, no le gustaba que la creyeran débil. Sin embargo, tenía razón. Si Daemon ya era un problema para ella, no se imaginaba como hubiera sido batallar sola con todos esos digimons oscuros, después de todo lo que sucedió, ella les debía gran parte de su vida a sus amigos. De no ser por ellos, ella no estaría con vida. Por ese motivo debía protegerlos todo el tiempo, porque ellos, sin saberlo, la habían protegido y salvado a ella en más de una ocasión.

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras no estábamos?"

"Averigüé ciertas cosas sobre Dragomon, pero no es momento de hablar." Suspiró. "Solo quiero que te recuperes, lo que hago es por el bien de todos ustedes"

"Lo sé, gracias. Nos veremos luego, ¿Verdad?"

La imagen de su tío ya estaba desvaneciéndose, ella alcanzó a ver una de sus espléndidas sonrisas antes de oír "Es hora de volver".

Le temblaron los párpados antes de poder abrirlos de par en par, no le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Sus amigos habían hecho una fogata, pero ahora estaba apagada, Nat supuso de que ya era hora de que amanezca. Notó en su costado las vendas que Joe había colocado con precisión médica y sonrió, luego su sonrisa se borró y se apenó por él, ella sabía que no toleraba la sangre y aun así se había visto obligado a sanarla.

Lo observó unos segundos, dormía con expresión seria e intranquila o tal vez estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Renamon dormitaba a su lado junto con Wormmon y Veemon. Todos estaban dormidos y a Nat le dio la sensación de que podía explotar una bomba junto a sus oídos y ninguno se despertaría. El día anterior había sido muy agotador, ella podía entender el cansancio que sus amigos traían y se alegró de que tuvieran al menos unas horas de real descanso.

Era muy extraño que nadie estuviese pendiente de las defensas, pero no importaba ella podría hacer guardia por un rato. Pero luego se percató de que la noche estaba silenciosa, lo que significaba que en realidad, Davis no estaba dormido, de lo contrario se oirían sus ronquidos. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Estiró el cuello para encontrarlo, pero no estaba dormido, ni tampoco en la orilla del lago, ni en el límite con el bosque.

**Davis**: Estoy detrás de ti, Nat.

La chica dio un respingo al oír la voz del muchacho detrás de su espalda.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Me asustaste.

Él no sonrió.

**Davis**: Y tú me asustaste a mí. Eres una persona estúpida, lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –Ella reprimió una risita. –No tienes por qué arriesgarte de ese modo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?

El rostro de la muchacha se transformó.

**Nat**: ¿Probar? ¿Tú qué crees, dime?

Davis resopló y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

**Davis**: Ya todos sabemos que eres fuerte, no necesitas demostrarlo.

Nat apretó la mandíbula y le escupió entre dientes.

**Nat**: Lo que dices es un insulto.

**Davis**: Si no fue para probar eso, no lo entiendo.

Ella se endureció por completo. No podía creer que todos fueran tan tontos, era imposible que a pesar de que él la conociera perfectamente pensara que podía actuar de esa manera, ¿Aún no se daba cuenta de que no le importaba su vida?

**Nat**: Quería comprobar algo.

Él alzó una ceja. Seguramente pensaba que no habría sido necesario ese sacrificio, que podrían haber buscado otra forma, pero, ¿Eso qué importa? Esa forma era más rápida.

**Davis**: ¿Lo conseguiste? –Nat asintió y Davis esperó a que dijera otra cosa, pero no lo hizo. -¿Qué es? –agregó impaciente.

Ella lanzó un suspiro ahogado.

**Nat**: No importa cuánto hieras físicamente a un digimon afectado por la Dark Área, solo tiene una manera de morir, y es si le apuntas a su debilidad interna.

¿¡!?

**Davis**: No te entiendo.

Esas eran las palabras que le dijo Gennai al enfrentarse a Shademon muchos años atrás, le había costado comprender pero esa información, a lo largo de su vida, le fue muy útil.

**Nat**: Cada uno de tus contrincantes tienen y tendrán siempre un punto débil –sonrió –. Puedo darte ejemplos: BlackWareGreymon estaba obsesionado con saber el motivo de su existencia, al quitarle esa duda, pudo dormir en paz; al hacer comprender a Yuukio Oikawa que no estaba solo, murió felizmente; al apuntar en la debilidad de Myotismon, la unión, lo derrotaron completamente. Te explicaré: la primera vez, utilizaron solamente la luz y Myotismon pudo revivir tranquilamente, a la segunda utilizaron la luz y la esperanza combinadas con el valor y la amistad, pero aun así Myotismon pudo renacer y digievolucionar a una etapa más poderosa, no fue hasta su tercer encuentro que se dieron cuenta que la unión hace la fuerza…

**Davis**: (Interrumpiendo su discurso) No me gusta cuando hablas de cosas así, me haces sentir idiota.

Nat lanzó una carcajada abierta que hizo removerse a Joe, la chica se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y atenuó un poco el sonido de su risotada.

**Davis**: ¿Y cuál es el punto…? ¡Deja de reírte de mí! –Nat intentó reprimir la risa, pero no podía hacerlo. – ¡Qué madura eres para tener 42 años!

El rostro de Nat volvió a endurecerse y su voz ahora era ruda, casi enfurecida.

**Nat**: Son sesenta y un años, de los cuales viví cincuenta en el digimundo, ¡Y no te metas con mi edad!

Pero él no pudo evitarlo.

**Davis**: ¿¡Tan vieja eres!? –Ella le golpeó la parte de atrás del cuello haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo –Como sea… —Luego, en efecto tardío, colocó su mano en su nuca. –Dolió… —Nat sonrió satisfecha –. ¿Cuál es el punto déb…?

No le dejó tiempo para terminar la pregunta.

**Nat**: El orgullo. –Desvió la vista. –Puedes lastimarlo todas las veces que quieras, pero solo le afectará si hieres su orgullo.

Davis pareció comenzar a entender.

**Davis**: ¿Por eso fue tan fácil para Renamon hacer que se rindiera? –Ella asintió. –Tú habías herido su orgullo.

Natsuki asintió una sola vez. Y decidió soltarle un dato importante.

**Nat**: El único digimon al que nunca le encontré debilidad fue Daemon.

El muchacho tardó en procesar la información porque no entendió la indirecta.

Según la teoría de Nat, Daemon no había sido derrotado para siempre, ellos no lo habían herido profundamente o por lo menos no a propósito, lo que significaba que volvería a la vida. Podría tardar años, pero los años en el digimundo eran unas pocas horas en el mundo real.

Ellos tendrían otra aventura muy pronto.

El sol ya estaba saliendo de su escondite, al tiempo que lo hacían los digimons que habitaban aquellos lugares.

El digimundo había vuelto a ser un sitio habitable para los digimons, la maldad se había marchado junto con Daemon. Sus batallas, de ahora en más, serían en el mundo de las tinieblas. Debían encontrar la forma de llegar hasta allí.

Davis se dispuso a encender la fogata nuevamente y Nat recorrió el bosque en busca de frutos comestibles. No pasó ni medio minuto que Yolei y Lena se levantaron y la mandaron a reposar mientras ellas se hacían cargo del desayuno.

Tai repartió las raciones iguales y todos engulleron la comida como si no hubieran comido en años. Nat seguía cruzada de brazos, no la dejaban hacer nada más que eso, porque "Si hacía fuerza podría abrirse su herida y volver a sangrar."

Joe intentó que prometiera que no iba a moverse bruscamente hasta sanar por completo, pero ella no dijo nada sobre ese tema, sin embargo, acabó con la felicidad de sus amigos haciendo una pregunta que había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza todo el día.

**Nat**: ¿Cómo haremos para llegar al mundo de las tinieblas?

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Tai dejó su pez a medio comer, TK, Sora y Matt dejaron de hablar sobre su familia, Mimi guardó su lima de uñas, Davis dejó de masticar, Ken dejó de respirar, Yolei dejó de gritarle a Cody, Cody dejó de gritarle a Yolei, Kari dejó de acariciar a Gatomon, Izzy dejó de teclear en su computadora, Joe dejó de hablar sobre la sangre, Shin dejó de sonreír, Veemon y Wormmon dejaron de hacer mímicas, Dorumon, Tapirmon, Hawkmon y Patamon dejaron de pensar en adivinar lo que sus amigos hacían, y Lena y Ryo dejaron de reír.

Todos sus amigos la miraron boquiabiertos, Davis con comida en la boca y todo.

Ella se mantuvo firme y asintió con la cabeza. No retractaría su pregunta, ellos no estaban allí de vacaciones. Era tiempo de batallar contra Dragomon y terminar con todo ese embrollo de una vez.

En silencio, todos pensaron alguna manera de viajar hasta allí, bueno… lo que se dice silencio no… Yolei nunca puede quedarse en silencio.

Yolei: Tal vez si cruzamos el mar. –Davis tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse en su cara, y la chica fulminándolo con la mirada agregó: -Así fue como Kelpiemon que no era un Kelpiemon real, me llevó a mí.

**Ryo**: Pero esa información está en el aire, no sabemos con exactitud el curso que debemos tomar, podríamos perdernos en medio del Océano Net.

**Tai**: Ryo tiene razón, debe haber otra forma, ¿Cómo es que ustedes podían pasar?

Se lo preguntó a Ken, a Kari y a TK, y los tres enrojecieron y agrandaron los ojos a causa de la vergüenza que les causaba que todos sus amigos estén viéndolos fijamente, solo a ellos.

Entonces, Ken recordó algo de suma importancia.

**Ken**: Mi D-3, con mi D-3 y la ayuda de todos abrimos un portal para que Daemon pudiera pasar.

Nat abrió los ojos como si lo comprendiera todo.

**Nat**: Eso quiere decir que… los… mi D-3, el de Davis, el de TK, el de Kari… ahora el de Ken… esos poderes… el deseo… la puerta… ¡Gennai!

¿¡!?

**Señor Gennai**: (Demostrando interés) Nunca se te escapa nada, ¿Verdad? –Ella sonrió. Los demás no se lo esperaban. Gennai estaba tan loco como Nat y aparecía cuando se le daba la regalada gana aparecer, y decía lo que se le daba la regalada gana decir, al igual que ella. –Mientras dormían, instalé un nuevo programa en tú computadora que podría serles de mucha utilidad, Izzy.

Todos los presentes exceptuando a Nat y a Renamon, se sorprendieron con aquel comentario. Era imposible que Gennai, en medio de la noche, se haya apoderado de la computadora de Izzy y le hubiese agregado un programa nuevo. Eso habría requerido tiempo y durante toda la noche habían estado haciendo guardia para que al menos una persona esté pendiente de los enemigos y de si Nat despertaba.

Pero a pesar de ello, Gennai se burló de sus sistemas de seguridad y caminó entre ellos sin que nadie lo viera, eso o se hacía invisible. Aunque Yolei aseguró por lo bajo que Davis se había dormido en su turno.

Natsuki recordó que lo había oído. Esa breve conversación que mantuvo ella con su tío mientras estaba inconsciente fue real.

**Nat**: ¿Recuerdan que les dije que cada D-3 tiene un poder especial? –Todos menos Ken negaron con la cabeza. –No me importa que no lo recuerden. El punto es que mi D-3 tenía un poder especial que, como dedujo Davis, fue sacrificado para que podamos regresar. –Davis asintió satisfecho. –Ese poder era transformar la oscuridad en luz. –Todos menos Ken y Davis corearon un "Ahhhh". –TK sin darse cuenta sacrificó su esperanza para cumplir el deseo que pedí con una de las estatuas y así dejar abierta la puerta digital a todos los niños elegidos del mundo. –TK dejó escapar un ruidito extraño. –Esos poderes son enviados al digimundo para fortalecerlo contra la oscuridad de la Dark Área y quedan en nosotros esperando que aprendamos a utilizarlos, algunos D-3, como el de Lena, no han demostrado aún ese poder. –Ella tragó saliva. –Kari irradia luz igual que su D-3; el poder del D-3 de Shin, aún no estoy muy segura, creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que regresara a sus manos, como si fuese un imán –Shin alzó una ceja desconcertado. –El D-3 de Davis hace explotar las cosas que tiene cerca. –Davis pareció comprender con eso todo el discurso. –Y también está el D-3 de Ken —se giró para verlo a cara —. Tu D-3 puede abrir las puertas de los mundos paralelos al digimundo.

Él arrugó el entrecejo. En cierto punto, abrir portales, era un poder realmente útil en estas circunstancias, pero si Ken iba a gritar cada vez que necesitaran abrir las puertas al mundo del mar oscuro, tal vez no sea una buena idea, y Ken lo sabía.

**Ken**: Pero no pude hacerlo solo.

Natsuki sonrió, ella esperaba esa reacción por parte del digidestinado de la bondad.

**Nat**: Píenselo bien. La primera vez que llegaste al mundo de las tinieblas lo hiciste con gran facilidad; la vez que enviaste a Daemon allí, los hiciste con dificultad porque la semilla de la oscuridad ya había dado sus frutos y supongo que reaccionó de forma negativa a la oscuridad que allí habita. Pero ya no tienes esa semilla en tu cuerpo, ¿Recuerdas?

Ryo abrió los ojos como platos y Shin quedó boquiabierto, miró a Yolei de manera específica y Yolei se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ella no esperaba que se enteraran así, y supuso que Shin estaría molesto con ella ya que se había guardado ese detalle para más tarde, aunque técnicamente se lo había dicho (Qué él no se haya dado cuenta no era culpa de Yolei). Pero el muchacho le sonrió, era un alivio para su conciencia que Ken esté liberado de esa oscuridad de la que ellos deberían haberlo protegido en su primer aventura en el mundo digital.

Ken hizo silencio un momento, los miró de uno en uno, todos esperaban tanto de él… y cuando habló, lo hizo con voz quebrada.

**Ken**: Aún no logré olvidar el mal de la semilla y… aquello sigue afectándome.

Nat asintió e intercambió una mirada con su tío, él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se marchó sin que nadie más lo notara.

**Nat**: Por eso es que todos acompañaremos el poder de tu D-3. Tengo el permiso de Gennai, abramos ese portal al mar de las tinieblas, juntos.

**Davis**: (A Nat) ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no entiendo nada de lo que dices? –Ella asintió. –Pues no entiendo nada de lo que dices. –Nat puso cara de pocos amigos. –En serio, debes aprender a hablar en nuestro idioma. En comparación contigo, hasta Izzy termina siendo un idiota.

Ahora lanzó una carcajada, esa chica cambiaba muy rápido de humor.

**Nat**: Simplemente junten sus D-3, Gennai nos ha dado permiso para contactar ambos mundos, por eso podremos ayudar a Ken a abrir el portal. ¿Entendiste ahora?

**Davis**: No, pero si tú lo dices es probable que funcione.

Todos juntaron sus D-3 y digivices formando un círculo de gran tamaño. Y se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Nat le susurró tratando de sonar amable que debía activar su D-3 para que funcionara.

**Ken**: No sé cómo hacer eso…

La primera niña elegida respiró profundamente intentando que su paciencia no se acabara.

**Nat**: Solo deséalo.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y pensó en el mar, en las tinieblas y en Dragomon. Una luz violácea se desprendió de su D-3 perdiéndose en el luminoso y alegre cielo azul, y comenzó a abrir una suave grieta grisácea.

Él comenzó a recordar su época como emperador de los digimons y cada vez que se acercaba a él la oscuridad de la Dark Área, su mano tembló y comenzó sudar en un intento de aguantar los aterrorizados gritos y no obligar a sus amigos a que se apenaran por él. Pero ellos ya sabían como funcionaba la oscuridad, principalmente Kari, y en su deseo de ayudar a su amigo a librarse de todo ese mal, los demás aparatos digitales también se iluminaron y juntos abrieron un portal al mundo paralelo de las sombras.

….

Otra vez, la oscuridad lo cubría todo. Pero a diferencia de todas las otras ocasiones en las que habían visitado el mundo de las tinieblas, esta vez, habían llegado a un sitio completamente diferente.

No era la ciudad donde Kari deambuló la primera vez que la oscuridad la llevó a ese mundo, no era el bosque en el que Ken, Yolei y Kari se perdieron una vez, no era la playa donde TK fue a rescatar a Kari, no era el suelo llano y rocoso donde Daemon había llevado a Yolei y a TK, ni la cueva donde los habían escondido tanto a ellos como a Kari y a Davis, un tiempo después.

Había allí césped y flores grises que cubrían opacadamente la negra tierra del suelo. A lo lejos, en dirección sur, crecían grandes montañas tan negras como la tierra propia de allí. En el costado derecho lograban apreciarse unos cuantos y enanos árboles apartados unos de otros, formando una larga hilera recta. Y del lado izquierdo reposaba ese mar sosegadamente negro que recorría aquel sitio en toda su inmensidad.

Pero aunque la vista sea diferente, el aire de tristeza y de dolor no cambiaba. Kari y Ken seguían temiéndole, aunque querían, con todo su ser, disimularlo.

**Tai**: (A Kari) Debemos ser fuertes, de otra manera no podremos encontrar a Agumon y los demás.

Ella asintió sonriendo. Su sonrisa era falsa, TK pudo notarlo, ella no conseguía sentirse segura en un lugar así.

Todos, excluyendo a la bondad y a la luz, estaban listos y dispuestos para la batalla que se avecinaba. La paz nunca reinaba en el mundo de las tinieblas, pero aunque todos los digielegidos esperaban una gran bienvenida por parte de un gran numeroso ejército de sombras, nada sucedió.

Decidieron dividirse, ya sea para obtener respuestas, para inspeccionar el lugar, para buscar pistas, para tratar de encontrar a sus camaradas o simplemente para hacer algo que no sea lamentarse, en cuatro grupos de cuatro personas:

Lena, Ryo, Cody y Ken se marcharon junto con Monodramon, Tapirmon y Wormmon hacía esa extraña hilera de árboles, ya que ellos pensaban que eso debía a llevarlos a alguna parte. Kari, Yolei, Sora y Joe junto con Gatomon y Hawkmon se instalaron a orillas del mar. Tai, Matt, Davis y TK caminaron en dirección a las lejanas montañas en compañía de Patamon y Veemon. Mientras que Nat, Mimi, Shin e Izzy se quedaron en el campo buscando alguna señal extraña de vida subterránea.

**Davis**: Esto es absurdo, ¡Cada vez que movemos un pie hacia las montañas, retroceden!

Matt se rió del comentario y apuró el paso para pasar por su lado y susurrar "ridículo" de manera que solo él lo oyera. A Tai también le causó gracia esa idea, y los dos mayores caminaron con más ánimo, como si quisieran probarle a Davis que estaba equivocado. TK, sin embargo, no rió, él no lograba encontrarle la gracia. En su opinión, todo cuanto te puedas imaginar puede suceder en el digimundo, así que eso podía ser tan probable como que Meramon se bañara en agua helada.

En la fina hilera de árboles, Lena trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de reanimar a Cody que extrañaba considerablemente a su digimon, pero de nada servía, porque el niño no quería oír sus palabras. Mientras que Ryo y Ken no paraban de hablar acerca de la vez en que se conocieron, esa conversación marcó mucho la vida del digidestinado de la bondad, tal vez con todas esas historias de nuevo en su cabeza, las lagunas que había provocado la semilla de la oscuridad podía borrarse y su memoria reconstruirse.

En el sector de las flores grises, Izzy buscaba datos en su computadora con el nuevo programa que Gennai había instalado, y Mimi a su lado le contaba que planeaba dejar la música y convertirse en una cocinera profesional, él no le daba mucha importancia a lo que su amiga comentaba y a ella, en realidad no le molestaba, simple y sencillamente, detestaba quedarse callada.

Nat y Shin buscaban entre las raíces de las flores algo que les indicara que sus amigos habían estado allí o si tenían suerte, tal vez, encontraran alguna entrada hacia un túnel subterráneo o algo similar. El muchacho quería, mientras, sonsacarle un poco más de información acerca de su padre, pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

Shin: ¡Anda! Dime que es esa cosa horrible que Daemon le hizo –Natsuki sacudió la cabeza por décima vez en cinco segundos. -¿Por qué no?

Nat: Porque no quiero recordar. Ya deja de preguntar, por favor, porque recordar duele. Tienes que entenderme, no te gustaría estar en mi lugar, créeme, no es bonito ver morir a tu padre.

El muchacho soltó una flor gris que había desenterrado del suelo para poder examinarlo mejor, y se incorporó. Él no tenía idea de que ella había vio con sus propios ojos la manera en que entraba hacia otro mundo.

**Shin**: (Sonriendo) Volverás a verlo, Nat. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento llegarán a ser una familia otra vez.

Nat sonrió también, la idea sonaba fantástica, pero su sonrisa se fue tan rápido como volvió a la cruda realidad.

**Nat**: (Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con lentitud) Él no estará en el cielo, Shin. –El digidestinado abrió los ojos y aun sonriendo le preguntó el porqué de esas palabras tan desesperanzadas. Ella tardó en responder, pero estaba segura. –Porque murió allí.

A la orilla del oscuro mar, Joe inspeccionaba las aguas sin atreverse a tocarlas pues sabía que si lo hacía se accionaría una alarma que avisaría a los enemigos de su llegada. Sora y Yolei agudizaban la vista con la esperanza de ver tierra al otro lado del mar, mientras Hawkmon volaba por los alrededores, pero no había absolutamente nada. Kari y Gatomon se encargaban de inspeccionar con detenimiento el terreno arenoso, también buscando alguna señal que les indicara que andaban por el buen camino, y tampoco encontraron nada.

Al tiempo los cuatro niños se cansaron de no hacer algo que valiera la pena y se sentaron en la húmeda arena sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que harían de ahora en más y esperaban con todo su corazón que los demás hubiesen encontrado algo.

La cabeza de Kari daba vueltas, falta de sueño supuso ella, y decidió acostarse sobre la arena, al tiempo en que una sombra la cubrió por completo y la cara pálida de una niña se asomó entre la oscuridad.

Tenía el cabello de un color gris apagado, muy largo, rozándole las pantorrillas. Su piel era tan blanca que daba la sensación de que estaba mirando un fantasma, y sus ojos, de color miel, tan claros que parecían no estar allí.

La niña miraba a su alrededor, sin ver nada en realidad. De un instante a otro, la sombra de Dragomon apareció tras ella y los ojos de la niña se encendieron cambiando el color miel por un rojo fuego, mientras gritaba dolorosamente.

"Aléjense" le susurró una voz al oído.

Era la primera vez que oía esa voz, sin embargo, no parecía humana.

Una cachetada por parte de Yolei le dio vuelta el rostro.

**Yolei**: (Sonriendo) Siempre funciona.

**Tai**: ¿Qué te sucedió?

**Sora**: ¡Me preocupaste!

**Davis**: ¡Gritabas como una marrana loca!

Kari despegó los labios con cuidado y dijo tan solo una palabra: "Aléjense". Luego se desmayó.

Todos corearon su nombre asustados, entre Ken y Ryo la sostuvieron de pie mientras Gatomon intentaba desesperadamente despertarla a gritos y Joe sacaba de su bolso sus objetos clínicos para examinarla.

Izzy, Tai, Matt y Sora planeaban hacer algo de manera secreta al tiempo en que Yolei recogía una botella de agua mineral de su bolso para su amiga.

Hacía bastante que Kari no reaccionaba de esa forma ante el mar oscuro, lo cual significaba que había algo más.

**TK**: ¡Salgamos de aquí!

**Cody**: ¡NO! Ya estamos aquí debemos encontrar a nuestros amigos o… podría sucederles cualquier cosa.

**Davis**: Y si nos quedamos aquí algo malo le sucederá a Kari, ella nos dijo "Aléjense", pues confiemos en su palabra.

**Izzy**: A pesar de que TK y Davis tienen razón, ¿Qué sucede si nos vamos y no podemos regresar? ¡Perderíamos una gran oportunidad de encontrar a nuestros amigos y de inspeccionar este lugar!

**Shin**: Hay que dividirnos, esa es la solución. Kari podrá estar a salvo y también podremos hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a nuestros amigos digimon.

Al principio nadie estuvo de acuerdo con Shin, pero después de todo, él tenía razón.

Unieron sus D-3 y abrieron el portal hacia el digimundo, que con su luz iluminó hasta el más recóndito sitio de negrura. Ken y Ryo llevaban a Kari, inconsciente, Gatomon los siguió entristecida, acompañada por Wormmon y Monodramon que intentaban darle ánimos. Mimi también decidió irse, de cualquier forma, no estaba colaborando mucho. Joe se marchó diciendo que Kari podría necesitarlo y se disculpó con Nat porque ella, probablemente, también necesite a un médico. Pero Natsuki, con una despreocupada sonrisa le indicó que todo estaba bien y que era más importante cuidar a Kari en esos momentos. Yolei lo siguió con Hawkmon acurrucado en uno de sus brazos y con una botella de agua llena hasta la mitad, bien sujeta en su mano libre, prometiéndole a TK, con una mirada, que cuidaría de Kari con su vida. Lena, después de varias protestas, también se marchó, su hermano no quería que se arriesgara. Y luego de una rápida pero angustiada despedida, Sora, cerró la marcha haciéndole prometer a Matt que se cuidaría, que encontraría a Biyomon y a los demás, que protegería a TK, que no se pelearía con Davis ni con Shin, y que no dejaría que Tai pierda la cabeza.

* * *

Bueno ya descubrimos que Nat no se murió... (¿todavía?)

Prontito se pondrá un poco más interesante la situación con Dragomon, con la historia de Nat y por sobre todo con TK... recuerden que tengo un por qué para todo pero la respuesta llega cuando uno menos se la espera (?

Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic que me hace sentir que se alarga cada vez más... aunque sigo insistiendo que el final está cerca parece que los capítulos se multiplican ... ... ...

Nos vemos con el próximo cap! Espero que este les haya gustado :)


	35. Cody

**Cody**

El lugar volvió a oscurecerse. Tras Sora, el portal se cerró y no quedaba ya ningún haz de luz colorida que les dejara algo de confianza.

Nat tenía la garganta seca, tragó con un ruido sordo que llamó la atención de Davis, pero ella probó con ocultarlo fingiendo una débil tos que le hacía picar.

Siendo sincera, ella debía admitir que aquel lugar le daba terror, que hubiera sido mejor irse y dejar que los muchachos arreglaran la situación, pero no. Debía mantenerse en pie, para no derrumbarlos a ellos, la fe debía ser fuerte. Otra vez.

Izzy rompió el silencio, que comenzaba a incomodar, tecleando en su computadora sin dejar descansar sus dedos, ¿había encontrado algo o solo era su manera de calmar su nerviosismo?

Natsuki se sentó en la gris-perlada arena, junto al genio del internet que no paraba de recorrer con sus manos el teclado y mirar con extrañas muecas su pantalla del portátil. Observó su trabajo detenidamente, al tiempo en que Renamon se colocaba a su lado derecho y, al lado izquierdo de Izzy, estaban Matt y Tai que no paraban de lanzarse miradas significativas. Y pocos minutos después, Izzy, les sonrió triunfal ensañándoles a todos su trabajo: un mapa del mundo de la oscuridad. Cada árbol, cada piedra, cada casa abandonada, cada cueva, cada camino, cada montaña, y todo el recorrido del mar color negro azabache; era mucho más grande de lo que ellos creían y había sitios que no conocían ni tampoco querrían conocer. Pero Izzy no conseguía hacer una representación muy exacta de aquellos lugares desconocidos, ya que al parecer era necesario, para que el programa funciones, que el digivice del conocimiento haya obtenido los datos de estos sitios. Por ese motivo es que únicamente podía ser utilizado por Izzy.

Davis habló en un susurro apenas audible con la intención de que solo escucharan Shin y TK, Nat supuso que estarían planeando alguna estrategia secreta. Su teoría era cierta, pero ella se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír.

"Debemos separarnos, aquellas montañas… seguro esconden un gran secreto. Mientras nosotros tres investigamos eso, Matt, Tai e Izzy rodearán el río en busca de una salida."

Con un resoplido, la digidestinada se paró de golpe, y los tres chicos se sobresaltaron al ver que dirigía su mirada solo a ellos.

**Nat**: Creo que te estás equivocando… —Davis puso cara de pocos amigos, invitándola a que terminara de hablar —, sencillo: si ustedes tres viajan juntos a las montañas, Tai, Matt e Izzy estarán desprotegidos ya que al parecer no me están contando en su plan.

Los tres empalidecieron, llamando la atención de los cuatro digielegidos que faltaban en la conversación.

**Davis**: (Excusándose) No podemos dejar a Cody solo.

Ella asintió como si hubiese planeado todo un discurso.

**Nat**: Por eso propongo que Cody los acompañe mientras yo viajo con ellos tres. –aclaró señalando con la cabeza a los jóvenes elegidos.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir explicando su idea, sus tres amigos corearon un fuerte: ¡NO!

"¡Estás loca!" le aseguró Davis como sabiendo que ella comenzaría a quejarse y no pararía de hablar hasta que ellos cambiaran de opinión.

"No vamos a dejar que vayas tu sola en protección de un grupo tan numeroso" siguió TK utilizando su voz pacificadora, pero como siempre, no sirvió en Nat.

"Recuerda que estás herida" terminó Shin con un tono casi suplicante.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para poner cara de pocos amigos. Su mal gesto hizo reír a Patamon y a Veemon, que no paraban de hablar por lo bajo, con lo que Nat dedujo que estaban apostando quién ganaría la discusión.

Renamon estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para decir algo. Ella era capaz de oír varias conversaciones al mismo tiempo y sacar conclusiones totalmente distintas a la vez, era muy inteligente en verdad, pero en esos momentos prefirió no involucrarse, ya que nadie dudaba de su capacidad en la pelea o de la fuerza de su compañera, sino que ninguno de los tres adolescentes quería arriesgar a Nat. Ella calificó ese problema como humano, y como ella no era humana ni tenía sentimientos humanos, no iba a dar su opinión al respecto.

Dorumon, el compañero de Shin, tampoco se involucró demasiado. Nat estaba segura de que ese digimon extrañaba por demás a Tapirmon, ya que él era como un hermano.

Concentrarse unos momentos en ese sentimiento digital le dio la posibilidad a Nat de distraerse de la discusión y entender un poco más a los monstruos digitales. Los digimons además de tener sentimientos digitales propios, son influidos por los sentimientos de los humanos que tienen cerca, sus compañeros. Lo que significaba que si, por ejemplo, Shin, extrañaba a su hermana Lena, Dorumon extrañaría a Tapirmon. O si Davis extrañaba a Kari, Veemon extrañaría a Gatomon.

Pero esa hipótesis no iba al caso.

Dejó de lado todo ese rollo con los digimons y su relación con los humanos, y volvió a prestar atención al plan de Davis. Al terminar de explicarlo, sus amigos esperaban, con los brazos cruzados, que les contradijera, sin embargo, ella se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, acababan de recibir la aprobación de Nat para no participar en la "Operación Rastreo" y cuidar de Cody. La chica solo tenía una condición y era que Tai acompañara a TK y a Davis, y que Shin fuera hacia el otro lado con Matt e Izzy.

A Cody le costó aceptar el plan, pero se le ocurrió una muy buena idea, por lo que dejó que sus amigos se marcharan hacia las montañas en el sur o hacia el norte por la orilla del mar negro.

Cuando los dos pequeños grupos de tres personas, uno acompañado por un solo digimon y el otro por dos, dejaron de verse en el horizonte, Cody le lanzó a Nat una mirada casi cómplice que ocultaba algo más, una idea descabellada.

Ambos sonrieron al notar que pensaban exactamente igual. Cody solo había aceptado que Nat cuidara de él; y Nat solo había aceptado cuidar de Cody y no participar en el plan de Davis. Cosa que los dos respetarían.

Ellos no seguirían a los demás a través de la pradera gris hasta llegar a las montañas, ni caminarían por la orilla del mar. Cumplirían con las órdenes de su líder cuidándose el uno al otro, pero no se quedarían allí sentados. Se sumergirían en la negrura del mar.

Renamon digievolucionó a Etsumon y extendió sus largas y blancas alas de grulla creando un cápsula casi irrompible, transparente y gruesa que cubrió de pies a cabeza a su compañera y su amigo.

Etsumon controlaba la esfera con sus alas, la hizo elevarse unos centímetros y bajar en picada a una velocidad increíble hundiéndose en la oscuridad. No se veía absolutamente nada y Nat se arrepintió de haber metido a Cody en esto, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya estaban allí.

Cody lanzó un suspiro nervioso; Nat no pudo adivinar ni con ese sonido donde era que su amigo se encontraba. Etsumon hacía mover su campo de fuerza pero el panorama no cambiaba, la espesura de la oscuridad hacía que sus mentes se alteraran.

**Cody**: ¿Sabes, Nat? Me gustaría ser un mejor digielegido. –lo soltó sin previo aviso. –a veces siento que no merezco ser llamado así.

Natsuki agradeció con ganas no poder ver nada, porque al niño no le habría agradado ni un poco haber visto la expresión que ella formó ante aquel comentario.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué dices esas tonterías?

Él hizo silencio unos segundos que se extendieron rápidamente.

**Cody**: Si me comparo con Davis, yo no soy más que un cobarde. Si me comparo con Ken, soy una persona de corazón triste y frío. Si me comparo con Yolei, no tengo la inocencia ni el amor necesarios. Si me comparo con TK, nunca tendré esperanza de nada. Si me comparo con Kari, solo poseo oscuridad en mi interior. Si me comparo contigo, me doy cuenta de que no tengo fe en nada. Por eso sé que no sirvo como digielegido, y ahora que Armadillomon no está, solo soy una carga para todos ustedes.

La voz del pequeño sonaba vacía, y ella tenía la leve sospecha de que lloraba. No sabía muy bien qué decir o cómo actuar en esos momentos. Era impresionante lo poco que se apreciaba a sí mismo ese niño.

**Nat**: No —negaba con la cabeza, aunque sabía que Cody no podía verla —, no debes pensar así nunca. Mira… si yo me comparo contigo me doy cuenta de que nunca lograré tener tanto conocimiento general como el tuyo, puede ser que sepa algunas cosas pero hay tantas que yo ignoro y tú no que me hacen sentir un poco tonta. También descubro que soy una gran mentirosa y que me cuesta mucho sincerarme con los demás. Pero si me quedo con esos defectos sin tener en cuenta mis virtudes, toda mi vida creeré que no sirvo para nada, y no es así. Yo doy fe a los que ya no la tienen, ¿Comprendes? –En la oscuridad, no estaba segura pero, creía que Cody la observaba tan detenidamente como el escáner de una computadora. –No tienes que compararte con los demás porque la idea es que todos los digidestinados seamos diferentes, únicos e irrepetibles, con distintos defectos y cualidades, y así llegar a formar un solo ser.

Él se quedó pensativo unos instantes más y luego soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa:

**Cody**: Aun así no puedo ser un digielegido. –Nat gruñó, ¿Le había dado un discurso esperanzador para nada? –dime algo… siempre hablas de las generaciones de niños elegidos, la primera que son nuestros amigos, y la segunda que son Ryo, Shin y Lena… pero… ¿Qué hay de la tercera? Yolei, Davis y yo no sabemos nada sobre porqué fuimos escogidos, lo único que has dicho es que nuestros dispositivos digitales se llaman D-3 ya que somos la tercera generación, pero… ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí? ¿Fuiste tú quién lo hizo?

A Etsumon se le escapó una risita traviesa, que disimuló con una suave tos. La primera digidestinada le sonrió a su camarada y esperó unos segundos para hablar, de lo contrario se reiría en la cara del niño y eso no iba a gustarle nada.

**Nat**: No. No fui yo quien los eligió. Te contaré… después de que Apokalymon fue destruido en el cielo de todo el mundo, tomé la computadora de mi padre adoptivo, el señor Bunya, y… bueno, creí fielmente que sucedería si lo intentaba así que atravesé la computadora y llegué al digimundo.

"El grupo de niños acababa de marcharse. Todo estaba en paz. Busqué el lago donde mi tío Gennai tenía escondida su base bajo el agua. Renamon estaba con él. Ambos me contaron lo que había pasado y mi tío se alegró en comunicarme que la dimensión donde habíamos colocado a Daemon era una buena cárcel para él, ya que no había logrado escapar aún. (Años más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad aquel mundo de las tinieblas incrementaba su energía y Daemon solamente estaba esperando el momento justo para aparecerse y atacar. Pero eso es otra historia)"

"El problema ahora era que un señor apellidado Oikawa había creado con su propio ADN dos especies de digimons completamente nuevos: Arukenimon y Mummimon. Supimos enseguida que aquel hombre llevaba el espíritu de Miotysmon y que si él colocaba en los cuerpos de cierta cantidad de niños unos objetos similares a semillas, el señor Miotysmon renacería de nuevo."

"Yo me ofrecí para acabar con él. Pero mi tío dijo que debía ocuparme de encontrar mi digiegg de la fe. Acordamos entonces crear un digiegg para cada emblema, pero… a medida que los creábamos, por accidente o tal vez a propósito, mi tío creó tres especies de digimons que no existían con anterioridad."

"Ocultamos el espíritu de aquellos nuevos digimons y me dijo que eran especiales, que serían ellos lo que acabaran con Miotysmon para siempre. Recuerdo haberle preguntado por qué los colocábamos dormidos en un digiegg y no en la ciudad del renacimiento. Él me contestó que porque así lo había profetizado Anubismon. Dijo que ella le permitió crearlos a los digimons y a los digieggs con el simple hecho de complementar a sus compañeros humanos."

**Cody**: (Lentamente) Lo siento, pero no te entendí. ¿Quién es Anubismon?

Natsuki rió por lo bajo, ¿No había explicado ya eso antes?

**Nat**: Anubismon es el digimon sagrado más importante de todo el digimundo. Fue el primero creado por las bestias sagradas. Su trabajo es juzgar quien renace y quien "muere". Y cada profecía suya debe ser cumplida por naturaleza o a la fuerza.

El niño arrugó el entrecejo hasta unir los dos extremos de las cejas. Aunque su amiga no podía verlo, podía hacerse una idea bien clara de las reacciones de Cody a medida que oía la historia.

**Cody**: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo y con Armadillomon?

La chica se mordió el labio, no era una historia difícil de contar, pero si uno no estuvo presente mientras todo sucedía, tal vez le cueste un poco asimilar todas las partecitas de este gigantesco esquema digital. Ya que todo aquí se relaciona y una cosa no es nada sin la otra, y para resolver un problema tienes que tener la solución a otro muy distinto.

**Nat**: Pues… Anubismon tuvo… algo así como una "visión". Su profecía decía que: en su gran mayoría crecerán y ya no servirán, los menores prevalecerán si van acompañados cada vez más.

Los ojos de Cody se abrieron como dos redondas monedas de oro.

**Cody**: (Cauteloso) No creo comprender lo que me dices.

Nat puso los ojos en blanco.

**Nat**: (Perdiendo la paciencia) Se refería a los niños elegidos. Los más grandes ya no sirven, no pueden hacerse cargo porque son demasiado grandes, ya no participan en esta misión, al menos no oficialmente. Y en cuanto a los más pequeños, habla de TK y de Kari, dijo que ellos prevalecerían solo si van acompañados cada vez más. Ahí es cuando los ve a ustedes. O más bien a nosotros. Ella lo sabe todo, vio como ustedes se unían al grupo de digidestinados, lo vio a Ken volverse el emperador de los digimons y recapacitar, me vio a mí acercándome a ustedes, los vio a Shin, a Lena y a Ryo, ¿Y quién sabe si no vio a más personas? Esa es la primer parte de la profecía.

**Cody**: Eso… quiere decir que…

**Nat**: (Llevándose una mano a la cabeza) TK y Kari crecieron, por eso también lo hicieron Patamon y Gatomon, tomando sus digieggs respectivos y digievolucionando de manera distinta. Los demás niños de la primera generación ya son lo demasiado grandes como para otra gran misión, por lo que Yolei, Davis y tú, tomaron sus lugares junto con sus compañeros digimons, creados únicamente para ustedes, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Se prolongó un corto silencio de aproximadamente medio segundo que Nat aprovechó para respirar una bocanada de aire que le hacía falta.

**Cody**: Aún no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué yo fui elegido?

Hablaba más consigo mismo que con Nat, pero la chica no podía entender en esos momentos como era que aquel muchacho poseía el don del conocimiento si no era capaz de comprender ni la más simple parte de la historia.

**Nat**: ¡Porque Anubismon lo vio en una profecía!

**Cody**: Pero… ¿Quién es Anubismon? Eso aún no me queda claro…

Natsuki se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un gran grito de enfado. Con eso, su amigo, se dio cuenta, a pesar de que no la veía, de que debía cerrar un poco la boca.

Trató de recopilar la información recién recibida haciéndola sonar coherente: un digimon de suma importancia realizó una profecía en la que solo Kari y TK participaban junto con varios otros niños y digimons. Para que esa visión se cumpla Gennai y Nat habían creado los digieggs y a los tres digimons de la profecía. ¿Era eso? ¿Él había sido visto en una profecía y por eso era un digielegido? ¿Armadillomon no era más que un experimento del viejo Gennai? ¡No! ¡No podía ser así! ¡Armadillomon estaba vivo y sentía igual que los demás digimons! ¡Su amigo no era un simple experimento! ¡Tenía vida! ¿Acaso Nat comparaba a su fiel camarada con Frankenstein?

Armadillomon estaba sufriendo, encerrado, maltratado por Dragomon y su séquito de sombras-mutantes. Él lo encontraría. Su amigo y la salud de este eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

Submarimon había estado dispuesto a entregar su vida para salvarlos a todos, él estaba vivo y sentía. No era simples datos con forma animal, él era un ser vivo y era su amigo.

El D-3 amarillo brilló en el bolsillo de Cody iluminando el interior del campo de fuerza. La luz atravesó la gruesa esfera de poder e indicó un camino, alumbrando las profundidades oscuras.

Etsumon no lo dudó ni un segundo. Siguió la luz amarilla del D-3 de Cody y con rapidez llegaron a una cueva oxigenada. No había guardias.

La cueva era un oscuro túnel, iluminado por la potente luz que emitía el D-3 del conocimiento y la sinceridad, lleno de celdas, las cuales estaban completamente vacía. A excepción de una.

En la última celda de aquella prisión submarina se encontraban tendidos todos y cada uno de los digimons desaparecidos en la batalla con Daemon. Desplomados en el rocoso y húmedo suelo de color gris viejo de la cueva no respondían a los desesperados gritos de los dos amigos.

Upamon, Agumon, Gabumon y Biyomon ocupaban el centro de la amplia celda y a pesar de los alaridos de Cody, su digimon no despertaba. Un Leomon, y Gomamon estaban apilados, uno sobre el otro, en la esquina derecha contra una alta pared de tierra negra y humedecida. Un Sleipmon, un Lotosmon, un Elecmon, un Salamandermon y un Bolssomon se encontraban recostados inconscientes en el lado izquierdo, apretujados junto a Agumon y Biyomon. En el lado derecho había un pequeño Gizamon, Palmon, un Meramon que no flameaba, y un Coronamon.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de digimons que habían capturado. Incluyendo un Shellmon, al final de la espaciosa celda, junto a un Tobucatmon que aplastaba a un diminuto Daremon situado frente a Tentomon, y justo sobre el caparazón azulado de Shellmon se encontraba una bellísima Floramon.

Nat recordó a una niña de pequeño tamaño, llamada Naomi, Floramon era su compañera digimon.

Etsumon hizo explotar la cerradura y Cody se hizo espacio a los empujones hasta llegar a su compañero, se arrodillo ante él y soltó las lágrimas que venía conteniendo desde que lo había perdido.

Nat se llevó una mano a la boca, como un ademán para recordarse que no debe decir nada, este momento implicaba demasiados sentimientos juntos entre los cuales se encontraba la desesperanza. Cody no necesitaba que ella le hablara, necesitaba a su compañero, pero… ninguno de esos digimons respiraba.

La chica se acercó a ese Meramon con sus llamas apagadas, ¿Qué le había sucedido? Aquel pobre digimon había sido matado, los Meramons solo viven de las llamas, sin llamas, no viven.

Cody abrazaba a Upamon con fuerza haciendo que sus lágrimas, gruesas y frías, golpetearan, descoordinadas y a gran velocidad, en el rostro de su amigo. Agumon, Biyomon y Gabumon tampoco reaccionaban a los sacudones que siguieron por parte de Nat. Renamon observó cuidadosa a cada digimon presente en la celda, pero ninguno parecía respirar, ni siquiera un débil aliento.

Si todos ellos estaban muertos, ¿Qué esperanza les quedaba? No podían seguir allí, podrían encontrarlos. Cody tenía que dejar ir a su camarada y seguir adelante, con la frente en alto. Tal y cómo superó la muerte de su madre. Armadillomon seguiría acompañándolo desde el cielo de los digimons.

Recordó entonces algo importante: Los digimons no mueren, renacen, en el área oscura o en el digimundo. Pero… Armadillomon no murió en el digimundo, ¿Qué sucedería entonces? ¿Qué pasaría con todos esos digimons?

Un resplandor más fuerte incluso que el mismo sol, iluminó el cielo raso, abriendo una brecha en la tierra negra humedecida como si tuviera escondida una cremallera. El brillo no cesó, pero ahora podían sentir la presencia de otro ser, uno que imponía respeto y poder.

"Cody Hida." Dijo la voz de aquel ser dejándole la sensación de que únicamente él podía oírla. "¿Cuestionas tu misión? ¿Dudas de mi elección?" al chico se le cortó el aliento, y aunque quiso explicarle a aquel ser que él solo dudaba de sí mismo, las palabras no le salieron de la boca. "Tú, Cody Hida, heredero del Conocimiento y de la Sinceridad, fuiste visto en una profecía, marcado desde antes de nacer, yo conozco tu vida: tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro. Sé que eres lo que necesita el mundo digital, solo debes apreciarlo tú también" A Cody le pareció ver la sombra de un digimon asomándose con furia detrás de la encandiladora luz. "Eres necesario, y si te menosprecias, no servirás para nada y acabarás como estos digimons a mis pies. Ellos no son mi trabajo, ellos no murieron en el digimundo, no puedo hacerme cargo. Sus datos serán regenerados en otro mundo, paralelo al resto, y no regresarán de ahí jamás, ese es su premio por haber dado su vida en la batalla. A no ser que hagas algo al respecto." ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué podía hacer él si no era más que un pobre niño sin compañero, que únicamente es una carga para el resto de sus amigos?

Pensó en sus amigos. Dejó de lado a Armadillomon y pensó en ellos. En los pequeños niños que habían llevado en su cuerpo la semilla de la oscuridad, ellos creían que sus digimons estaban a salvo, ¡Se decepcionarían tanto! ¡Se entristecerían tanto! ¡Y todo sería su culpa! Pensó en Sora, Biyomon era su mejor amiga, ¿Superaría la pérdida? ¿Mimi podría hacerlo? ¿Y Matt? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Le daría la espalda al recuerdo y lo dejaría ir? ¿Joe podría seguir adelante sin la compañía de Gomamon? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Izzy se enterara? Y luego estaba Tai, pobre Tai, Agumon era todo para él y lo seguirá siendo siempre.

En ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber qué era lo que podía hacer. Cuando su voz regresó y se animó a preguntarle a ese ser lo que quería de él, desapareció toda su esencia.

Nat, dándole la espalda, se ocupaba de atender a un Shellmon de enorme tamaño, pero no le respondía. Ninguno respondía.

Cody había recibido la visita de un ser, supuso que era Anubismon, ya que habló sobre una profecía, pero ni Etsumon, ni Nat se percataron de aquello. Había sido algo especial solo para él porque solo él debía pensar en su misión y descubrir cómo realizarla. Pero ahora no podía pensar en ello con claridad. Solo deseaba que su amigo y el resto de los digimons que yacían en esa celda revivieran.

Su D-3 comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Cody lo extrajo por segunda vez en una tarde y su luz se extendió por su brazo derecho hasta la altura del codo. Ese hecho captó la atención de Nat, que observaba ese guante de luz amarrilla que le envolvía el brazo.

Etsumon también se percató de aquello y se limitó a sonreír, como si supiera lo que todo eso significaba. Nat, por su parte, tardó en comprender, pero no había muchas vueltas para darle. El aparato digital de Cody, por fin había brindado su don especial a su dueño.

….

**Davis**: ¡Hemos caminado por Horas! ¡HORAS!

Tai puso los ojos en blanco, Davis había estado repitiendo esa frase cientos de veces, desde que empezaron a caminar hacia las montañas.

**Tai**: (En un susurro) Ya cállate, Davis.

El digidestinado de la esperanza sonrió débilmente, porque no le causaba gracia en realidad. Sí, Davis, era insoportable cuando se ponía en ese rol de molestador profesional, pero al fin y al cabo así era él. Debían, como buenos amigos, aprender a aguantarlo.

Veemon estaba tan cansado cómo Davis, los dos arrastraban los pies y con cada paso soltaban un quejido gutural.

Patamon, sobre la cabeza de TK, aguantaba una risita divertida haciendo que los pensamientos del muchacho temblaran.

Tai también se quejaba, pero no del largo caminar, sino de Davis. A cada quejido del líder de los digielegidos, el antiguo google-boy lanzaba un gruñido de cansancio e impaciencia.

Viéndolo de la misma manera que ellos, el camino se volvía cada vez más pesado. Por ese motivo TK intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, si él también se cansaba, los tres se quedarían allí sentados y perderían tiempo para llegar a la montaña.

Pero la montaña parecía no querer que ellos llegaran a su base.

Fueron pasando varios segundos, llegando a los minutos que se extendieron a horas.

El cielo gris se transformaba en negro sobre sus cabezas, se les agotaba el tiempo. Tarde o temprano las sombras-mutantes los encontrarían, a ellos a sus amigos.

Eligieron temprano y a ellos.

De pie frente a los cuatro niños y los dos digimons se encontraba Murmukusmon cerrándoles el paso. El digimon les sonrió, ya había repuesto todas sus energías. Ahora estaba listo para atacar.

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… X-Veemon.

Murmukusmon decidió convertirse en un gigantesco y fuerte BlackWareGreymon.

Davis gruñó, de todos sus enemigos, BlackWareGreymon es el que más odiaba. No soportaba su manera testadura de ver las cosas y menos aún que haya sido creado por agujas de control.

A pesar de todo, ese digimon dio su vida para sellar la puerta de acceso al digimundo y así, salvó la vida de muchas personas. Pero Davis no lo veía como un héroe, sino como un miserable que prefirió suicidarse a enfrentar la vida.

No era un pensamiento agradable. Pero, en su opinión, tampoco lo era ese digimon.

**TK**: ¡Patamon, digievoluciona!

**Davis**: ¡No! –el digidestinado rubio lo miró desconcertado. –lo haré yo. Ustedes dos sigan adelante, yo lo distraeré el tiempo que sea necesario.

**Tai**: No tienes que hacerlo, Davis. TK no va a dejarte luchar solo y yo tampoco.

Davis negó con la cabeza con demasiada energía.

**Davis**: Busquen a los digimons capturados, de esa forma me ayudarán. –pero sus amigos se plantaron delante de él sin pensar siquiera en moverse de allí. –Entiendan, no me ayudan de este modo, será más rápido si nos separamos.

TK cerró las manos en dos puños, no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera. Su amigo no estaba solo y nunca lo estaría.

Por otra parte, Tai suspiró con un dejo de tristeza, después de todo, Davis tenía razón. Si sus amigos se encontraban en esas montañas, ahorrarían mucho tiempo de búsqueda y todo sería más sencillo. Por el otro lado, si no se encontraban allí, habrían arriesgado a Davis y perdido mucho tiempo valioso.

Pero, si no se estaban acercando a la base de Dragomon, ¿Por qué era Murmukusmon el que se molestaba en visitarlos a ellos? No podía ser solo casualidad.

El antiguo líder de los niños elegidos arrastró a TK por la fuerza y ambos, seguidos de Patamon, corrieron en dirección a las montañas.

Davis se quedó solo con su compañero, y eso era suficiente.

El muchacho creía con mucha fuerza que este sería el último momento en que vería a Murmukusmon, porque esa sería su última batalla.

**Davis**: Acábalo, X-Veemon.

Su compañero asintió una sola vez, con la cabeza. Y en la mente de Davis resonó el eco de una risa, la risa de Daemon.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Nat tenía razón y ese digimon reviviría?

BlackWareGreymon lanzó una patada al aire que X-Veemon esquivó por muy poco; le siguió un puñetazo que el compañero de Davis contraatacó con un cabezazo, y los dos, al mismo tiempo, emprendieron vuelo.

Dibujaron varios círculos antes de volver a atacarse despidiendo, ambos, una luz; la de X-Veemon, anaranjada, y la de BlackWareGreymon, negra.

**X-Veemon**: ¡X-Veepuñetazo!

Golpeó tantas veces a su contrincante y con tanta fuerza que BlackWareGreymon se vio obligado a caer en el césped gris.

No le costó para nada volver a ponerse en pie, y al hacerlo lanzó hacia X-Veemon una esfera de energía negra que arrastró al digimon azul unos cuantos metros más atrás.

X-Veemon se había mantenido volandomientras que el otro digimon prefirió seguir atacando desde debajo. Zigzaguendo, el compañero de Davis Motomiya esquivó cada una de las esferas de energía que siguieron y bajó en picada con su técnica "Patada de X-Veemon".

Davis sufría con cada golpe, su amigo era fuerte, pero también lo era su contrincante. Tal vez, sí necesitaba la ayuda de TK. Había sido ridículo decirles que se fueran, ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué podría destruirlo solo? Ojalá se apresuraran Tai y TK en encontrar a los digimons capturados. Él necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

"X-láser" gritaba X-Veemon.

BlackWareGreymon se quitó de la espalda un gran escudo con el símbolo del emblema del valor gravado en el centro, era de color negro, y con este hiso rebotar el ataque, haciendo que X-Veemon lo recibiera y cayera, agotado, al suelo.

Recibir un ataque de un poderoso digimon es doloroso, pero soportar tu propia fuerza es diez mil veces peor.

Dicen que el poder que tienes es el mismo que puedes aguantar, y si te atacas a ti mismo, ¿Aguantas o pierdes?

Es difícil recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en una batalla como esa, y más difícil aún que el oponente reciba los ataques sin dárselos de regreso.

Al caer en la tierra, X-Veemon, hundió las rodillas en un intento de volver a levantarse. BlackWareGreymon caminó hasta él y le dio vuelta la cara de un puñetazo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer.

El digimon maligno le piso el estómago y cambió de forma, a un Mammothmon.

El peso de este digimon era tres veces mayor y X-Veemon no podía soportar tanto.

Mammothmon colocó su otra pata delantera a la altura del pecho del compañero de Davis, hundiendo su cuerpo en la tierra gris, haciendo que gimiera de dolor bajo tanto peso. Ese digimon lo aplastaría.

**X-Veemon**: (Sin aliento) ¡X-Láser!

Un rayo de luz anaranjada salió disparado del pecho del digimon azulado y se llevó consigo a Mammothmon.

Davis corrió a donde se encontraba su compañero, pero este lo apartó del medio con un brazo, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie otra vez.

A lo lejos, el Mammothmon se convirtió en un Meramon y se acercó quemando todo a su paso.

**TK**: ¡Corre, Davis! ¡O nos irá mal!

El muchacho levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo Pegasusmon volaba con la velocidad de una bala en dirección opuesta a las montañas con su compañero y Tai en su lomo.

Davis observó en el horizonte las montañas, una gruesa línea rojiza cruzaba el suelo gris desde la base de las montañas hasta donde se encontraba Murmukusmon, convertido en un Meramon. A medida que el fuego se acercaba a ellos, Davis lo comprendió: Murmukusmon iba primero, y detrás de él un ejército de sombras se habían convertido también en Meramons.

Había casi un millón de digimons idénticos y a su alrededor, absolutamente todo estaba encendido en llamas rojas y anaranjadas.

Concluyó que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a tantos digimons a la vez. El goggle-boy subió al lomo de su camarada y ambos salieron disparados hacia donde habían dejado a Cody y a Nat.

Era tiempo de la retirada, debían volver al digimundo y pensar en un mejor plan.

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

La verdad es que no tengo mucho para decir... este capítulo es algo confuso... si algo no se entendió estoy dispuesta a aclarar dudas... sin embargo espero no haberlos decepcionado y que les haya gustado al menos un poquitito n.n

Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)

**Por otro lado**... le dedicaré un par de palabras a **DigimonLover**... quiero que sepas que sigo enfadada contigo por haberme engañado e insisto que tendrías que haberme dicho quien eras desde un principio porque no tolero la falsedad y las mentiras. Pero como somos amigas hace mucho tiempo y te quiero mucho, te perdonaré... con el paso del tiempo. Y como pago a tu falta de honestidad hacia mi persona deberás hacerte una cuenta en esta página sin que yo suba nada de lo que luego me avergüence (y te pido, Samantha, que no digas esas cosas de nuevo jajajaja no subiré ninguna de esas historias viejas, olvídalo)


	36. Una batalla más

**Una batalla más**

**Izzy**: ¡Qué extraño! Según mi mapa, aquí debería haber una construcción antigua que fue utilizada como celda de castigo a las sombras nativas de aquí.

El mayor del grupo le dedicó tal mirada al genio de la computadora que decidió callar.

**Matt**: (Gruñendo) No puedo creerlo, nos hemos perdido.

Izzy le dedicó una mirada reprendedora, como si pensara que el comentario de Matt podía inquietar al más chico de los tres muchachos, pero al parecer nada podía lograrlo.

**Shin**: La buena noticia es que no abandonamos la orilla. Si lo hubiésemos hecho, no sabríamos como regresar.

Matt volvió a gruñir, presentía que algo andaba mal y no estaban haciendo nada más que perder el tiempo. No podían estar en el mundo de las tinieblas tan campantes durante dos largas horas. Era imposible, ese sitio estaba infestado de sombras-mutantes.

Entonces, el mar que tenían a su izquierda comenzó a burbujear. El digielegido rubio sonrió, al fin tendrían algo que hacer, pero su sonrisa no duró demasiado, ya que él no podría hacer demasiado sin su compañero.

Las burbujas se hicieron cada vez más grandes y al poco tiempo, las aguas saltaron como en una explosión, saliendo despedida una esfera resplandeciente en la cual podían notarse casi dos docenas de sombras de diferentes tamaños.

Al tocar la arena, Etsumon bajó las alas y el gigantesco campo de fuerza desapareció dejando ver al pequeño grupo quiénes acompañaban a la compañera de Natsuki Gennai.

**Matt**: ¡Gabumon!

**Gabumon**: ¡Matt, estás aquí!

**Izzy**: ¡Tentomon!

**Tentomon**: ¡Izzy, te esperaba!

Nat sonrió burlonamente a Shin diciéndole con la mirada "Y ustedes querían hacerse cargo solitos".

Cody estaba rebosante de alegría con su compañero en brazos y su D-3 bien sujeto en su mano derecha. Él ya podía sentirse realizado, el poder oculto en su D-3, eso que lo hacía único e irrepetible era el don de la sanación de heridas, no importa lo graves que sean, podía curar y hasta revertir el precipitado destino.

Biyomon y Palmon se entristecieron al no ver allí a sus Tamers, Agumon dijo que estaba orgulloso de Tai porque en esos momentos demostraba todo su valor, mientras Gomamon se enorgullecía porque su compañero hacía uso de sus grandes habilidades como médico.

No tuvieron tiempo de dar explicaciones. Ya lo hablarían más tarde, si es que existía un más tarde.

Pegasusmon y X-Veemon aterrizaron un poco agitados por el largo viaje, regresando a sus etapas de novato. Los cinco recién llegados le dieron un vistazo al grupo, eran más de los que esperaban.

**Davis**: (A Nat) ¿Qué parte de quédate quieta no entendiste?

Pero el regaño quedó ahogado entre los gritos animados de dos de los presentes.

**Tai**: ¡Agumon! ¡Qué gusto encontrarte!

**Agumon**: ¡Tai, Tai, Tai! ¡Qué alto estás, Tai!

El antiguo google-boy se encontró con su compañero en un gran abrazo, justo cuando Davis intercambiaba una mirada con Shin y Matt a la vez.

**Nat**: Jamás me dijiste que debía quedarme quieta…

El líder del grupo puso cara de pocos amigos.

**Davis**: ¿Qué? ¿Tú los encontraste? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

**TK**: (Cortante) Eso no importa ahora. –se giró. –Izzy, debemos irnos.

El muchacho se sorprendió por aquel tono de voz rara vez utilizado por el digielegido de la esperanza, y no fue el único, su hermano y su amigo de la infancia también reconocieron ese timbre en la voz como uno que anunciaba problemas.

No necesitaron más que dirigir su mirada a las grandes montañas de tierra negra para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía: un ejército de Meramons venía detrás de ellos, quemando el paisaje y amenazándolos con quitarles la vida.

**Izzy**: Hay un problema con tu plan… —todos se removieron nerviosos, exceptuando a Etsumon, quién ya se veía venir la respuesta. –Ken es el único que puede abrir la puerta, ¿Recuerdan? Y él…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Matt gruñó y se hizo el silencio hasta que todos procesaron la falla del plan.

**Davis**: ¡Voy a matar a Ichijouji!

**Tai**: ¿Estamos encerrados aquí?

**Shin**: Lo bueno es que recuperamos a los digimons capturados.

**Davis**: (Gritando) ¡Cállate! ¡Moriremos todos! ¡Van a quemarnos vivos!

**Izzy**: No te alteres, debe haber otra solución…

**Davis**: (Señalando los árboles incendiados) ¿No te parecen ya demasiadas señales de humo?

**Nat**: (Poniendo los ojos en blanco y golpeándolo en la coronilla) ¡No seas idiota!

**Matt**: ¡Esperen! Si pierden la cabeza no podrán pensar con claridad.

**Davis**: (En tono desesperado) ¡No puedo perder la cabeza! ¡La tengo pegada al cuello!

Matt le dio un puñetazo a Davis en el estómago que le quitó el aliento haciendo que callera sentado en el duro suelo y se callara de una vez.

Interiormente, muchos lo agradecieron.

A TK se le ocurrió usar los D-Terminales, pero esos aparatos digitales no funcionaban en esa dimensión paralela. Palmon pensó que podían usar los sentimientos, como lo había dicho Gennai una vez, pero ese método se utilizaba si unías tus sentimientos con alguien que ya estaba en ese mundo y no funcionaba para escapar de allí. Biyomon sugirió volar hasta el cielo y escapar desde el aire, pero todos recordaron que a Davis eso ya se le había ocurrido y… no le fue muy bien.

**Cody**: Se nos agotó el tiempo.

**Tai**: Ya están aquí.

**Davis**: Son un millón.

**Shin**: Mejor eso a dos millones, ¿No te parece?

**Davis**: Deja de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, porque me pones nervioso.

El digielegido de la imaginación rio, ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado teniendo a un millón uno de digimons de fuego acechándolos en cada rincón?

El líder respiró profundo… no les quedaba otra opción que resistir, y ganarían, porque darían todo en esta guerra y acabarían con esa oscuridad absorbente.

Los camaradas de los muchachos digievolucionaron a su etapa más desarrollada, mientras que los compañeros de los pequeños niños, que habían llevado plantadas las semillas de la oscuridad, se preparaban para defender sus vidas y su mundo.

El plan de Davis consistía en que cada digimon, eran treinta y uno en total, se ocuparía de diez Meramons. Algo que a Cody le pareció horrible ya que, "Le estaba exigiendo demasiado a digimons que son incapaces de luchar contra tantos enemigos a la vez" por ejemplo, Floramon, que no podía digievolucionar ya que su Tamer no se encontraba allí, y como también estaban muchos otros: (Gomamon, Biyomon, Palmon, Woodmon, Coronamon y Daremon)

**Matt**: ¿Y los que faltan, genio? –acotó acompañando la frase con un mal gesto.

**Davis**: (Tensando los músculos a causa de su nerviosismo) Y los que faltan, pues faltan.

Shin lanzó una carcajada.

"Claro, él siempre reaccionaría tranquilamente porque nunca nadie dependió de él, nunca fue responsable de nada ni por nada, siempre tuvo todo lo que quería y no movía ni un solo cabello para obtenerlo. Sus amigos nunca dependieron de lo que él planeara y no podía comprender la presión que ahora sentía." Pensó Davis molesto.

**Nat**: (Poniendo los ojos en blanco) ¡Qué gran plan, señor líder!

En cualquier otro momento, el rostro de Davis hubiera sido de enfado ante tal agresión a su jefatura, pero solo pudo dedicarle una mueca de auténtica angustia y desesperación.

**Davis**: Lo siento, ¿Sí? Nada está claro en mi cabeza, solo sé que esto es mi culpa, por aprobar esta estúpida misión.

Natsuki le sonrió como apiadándose de él.

**Nat**: No debes preocuparte tanto, ni llevar tú solo la carga… somos un equipo, ¿No es así? –La chica le dedicó a su camarada una mirada que gritaba una orden silenciosa. Etsumon no lo dudó ni un segundo. Alzó sus alas blancas como la misma nieve y creó una inmensa pared protectora que separó a los Meramons de ellos.

Matt puso cara de pocos amigos, ella podría haber resuelto el problema desde muy temprano. Davis estaba atónito.

**Davis**: Había olvidado que…

**Nat**: (Completando la frase) ¿Qué puedo defenderme sola si quiero? Sí, lo noté.

Motomiya entornó los ojos en su dirección, pero su mente ya se encontraba en otro lugar, buscando con todas sus fuerzas una manera de salir de allí.

….

**Kari**: ¡ALÉJENSE!

La muchacha abrió los ojos. La luna brillaba sobre ella, adornada de miles y miles de estrellas a su alrededor.

Gatomon estaba a su lado, con un paño húmedo entre las patas, mirándola con los ojos abiertos formando dos enormes círculos. Se había sobresaltado con el grito que lanzó su compañera.

Kari lo observó todo antes de abrir la boca para decir algo.

Joe estaba allí, tenía en la mano derecha un frasco de vidrio etiquetado que contenía medicamentos, pero desde allí, la niña no podía leer con claridad las palabras. Yolei y Hawkmon estaban a su lado izquierdo, el digimon sonreía de modo forzado y a la muchacha le temblaban las manos. Lena estaba frente a ella, preparando la cena con la ayuda de Ryo que trataban de disimular sus risitas, porque el ambiente no era para bromear y podrían quedar como desubicados. Ken, de pie en las orillas del lago, miraba el cielo sin verlo en realidad, Wormmon le hacía compañía, charlaban por lo bajo frases que no se alcanzaban a oír. Mimi observaba como Joe rebuscaba algo en su maletín de primeros auxilios. Y Cyberdramon trataba de librarse de Tapirmon que "únicamente quería molestarlo".

**Sora**: ¡Despertaste!

Kari se giró para ver a esa amiga que siempre fue como una hermana mayor, venía acompañada de Mimi, quién había abandonado su puesto sin hacer nada y la ayudaba a acarrear una cesta llena de frutos.

**Mimi**: ¿Comerás algo, dulzura?

Ella negó con la cabeza unos instantes, pensando en que tal vez todo no era más que un mal sueño. Después de todo, no se encontraban en el mundo de Dragomon, no había allí ninguna niña de cabello gris y ninguna pequeña digimon le gritaba advertencias inexplicables. Todos estaban a salvo, en el digimundo. No, eso era mentira, allí no estaban todos…

**Kari**: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Hubo un corto silencio, algo incómodo para sus amigos y un tanto preocupante para ella, antes de que la digielegida, heredera del amor y la pureza, hablara en un susurro apenas audible.

**Yolei**: Ellos… prefirieron quedarse… a… investigar.

¿Investigar? Eso significaba que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Sí habían estado en ese mundo paralelo, buscaban a los digimons capturados. Entonces… esa niña, y ese digimon, existían. Y sus amigos, su hermano, TK, Davis… estaban en ese mundo, en peligro. Aquella misteriosa muchacha se lo había advertido. ¿Por qué habían ignorado ese aviso tan importante? ¿Por qué se quedaron allí? ¿Acaso no la habían oído gritar que se alejaran? Era un concejo para todos, estaban en peligro.

Cualquier cosa podría estar sucediéndoles ahora a sus amigos y ella estaba en el digimundo, recostada en el suelo, atrayendo la atención de todos y nadie hacía nada para ayudar.

Sin pensarlo rebuscó en su bolsillo su D-Terminal. Queso enviar un mensaje a los digielegidos que se habían quedado en el mundo de las tinieblas, pero aquel aparato no se lo permitía. Estaba fuera de servicio.

La niña miró con desesperación al digidestinado de la bondad, él lo comprendió y desvió la mirada al cielo.

**Ken**: Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que te encontrabas bien. No queríamos revisar tu estado de salud en aquel mundo ya que podríamos haber sido encontrados por algún indeseado. Pero… tienes razón… no podemos abandonarlos ahora.

Ella intentó sonreír. Sabía que el chico haría todo lo que esté en sus manos, pero también entendía lo difícil que era rehusarse a seguir a la oscuridad cuando esta se introduce en tu mente y desordena tus pensamientos.

**Kari**: No estamos todos para ayudarte a mantener abierta la puerta, pero haré todo lo posible…

La muchacha sacó su D-3 rosado al tiempo en que guardaba su D-Terminal, pero con una sonrisa, Ken, negó con la cabeza.

**Ken**: Ya fue suficiente guerra contra la oscuridad. Aquel mundo ya no puede afectarme, ya no más.

Ella también le sonrió y Ken le dio la espalda al levantar hacia el cielo su D-3 violeta abriendo poco a poco una hendidura que cada vez incrementaba más su tamaño, hasta que todos pudieron pasar por allí.

El panorama de aquel mundo era normalmente calmado, casi pacífico, solo sentías el silencioso viento acariciando todo a su paso. Lo que veían ahora era ciertamente todo lo contrario: el horizonte brillaba a los lejos revestido en llamas anaranjadas, Etsumon se encontraba en mitad de la playa realizando un potente ataque defensivo entre el fuego y sus amigos. Pero las llamas eran demasiado poderosas, ahí es cuando notaron que las vivas llamas eran Meramons, y consiguieron romper una pequeña parte del escudo, filtrándose por la abertura y atacando al resto de los digimons que batallaban como podían el fuego que los rodeaba, protegiendo a sus camaradas y a los digimons que en esas condiciones no podían valerse por sí mismos, como un pequeño Woodmon que sin su Tamer no podía defenderse solo.

Cody, Tai, Matt e Izzy se hacían responsables de la pelea ya que estaban realmente ansiosos de volver a tener a sus compañeros con ellos, mientras que los demás discutían de un tema que parecía ser importante porque Davis no dejaba de agitar sus brazos, como lo hacía cuando estaba extremadamente nervioso.

El grupo recién llegado corrió en dirección a sus amigos y compañeros.

**Biyomon**: ¡Sora, te he extrañado tanto!

**Sora**: ¡Biyomon, qué alegría que te encuentres bien!

Las dos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo captando la atención de los digimons camarada de los niños de las semillas.

**Mimi**: ¡Palmon, Palmon, me tenías preocupada!

**Palmon**: ¡Oh, Mimi!

Ellas se miraron con rostros endulzados, como una madre ve a su hijo luego de meses sin verlo. O como una hermana al recibir un presente por parte de su hermana pequeña.

La llegada de Lena alegró a su hermano que había estado bastante preocupado, y sorpresivamente también alivió un poco del pesar de Davis y TK. Mientras que la compañía de Ken y Yolei animó a Cody que quería compartir su entusiasmo de haber recuperado a Armadillomon.

La desconcentración que provocó ese momento en la pelea hizo que Murmukusmon se molestaba, como Nat bien había descubierto, su punto débil era el orgullo y le molestaba haber pasado al segundo plano a causa de unos miserables chiquillos.

El líder de las sombras se transformó en un MasterTyrannomon de seis metros de alto y se abalanzó sobre Sora que parecía ser la que más tranquilamente actuaba.

Una luz roja iluminó la mitad de la playa y una azul cubrió la otra mitad. Ahora, MasterTyrannomon se enfrentaba a MetalGarurumon y Hououmon. Matt se acercó hasta Sora y la arrastró unos cuantos metros hasta colocarla en un sitio un poco más seguro, en el centro del grupo.

El resto de las sombras, siguiendo los mandatos de su líder, se convirtieron en un grupo gigantesco de Dracomons: unos pequeños digimons corpulentos que se asemejan a un Dragón. Su piel es verdosa, excluyendo la mandíbula, el cuello y su estómago hasta la base de su cola que tiene un marrón claro. Sus ojos son grandes, en forma de disco, y de color rojo. Sus antebrazos son más pequeños que el resto de su cuerpo terminando en tres dedos. Su cola es bastante grande para tener un nivel tan bajo, y su cabeza y hocico están compensados con su cuerpo, la cabeza es provista de dos cuernos rojos y posee des pequeñas alas rojas que nacen entre sus omóplatos.

Esta vez, todos digievolucionaron a sus etapas máximas: WarGreymon, Vikemon, HérculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Rosemon, Seraphimon, JewelBeemon, X-Veemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Cyberdramon, Hipogryffomon, DoruGreymon, Mysticmon.

No hizo falta decir más para que iniciara la batalla.

Tan solo dieciséis digimons contra millones daba la sensación de que ya no vivirían para contarlo, pero la verdad es que aunque el ejército de Dracomons tuviera el número y el poder ellos tenían el valor para intentarlo y… bueno, eso siempre les había bastado, ahora solo debían rogar que el bien ganara.

Hypogryffomon y DoruGreymon se acoplaban igual que lo hacían en sus etapas de campeón. Si uno iba por la izquierda el otro lo acompañaba rematando desde arriba; si DoruGreymon atacaba por la espalda, Hipogryffomon lo hacía desde el frente.

Al lanzar sus ataques desde distancias lejanas a su oponente, los rayos de luz que emitía Hipogryffomon y el fuego que lanzaba DoruGreymon tendían a combinarse por sí solos e impactaban sobre el enemigo como si en realidad fuera un solo poder.

Cyberdramon embestía por su cuenta, tal vez por esa inexplicable ansia de pelear todo el tiempo o tal vez porque quería probarse a sí mismo. Ese era un digimon solitario, tanto como su Tamer, siempre metidos en sus propios asuntos sin involucrarse demasiado en las historias de los demás.

La verdad era que desde que se habían unido al grupo no habían dicho más que un par de palabras, solo explicaron su historia y tal vez hicieron uno que otro comentario, pero nada más. Ambos solían seguirlos desde lejos en sus caminatas y ni el niño ni el digimon quisieron mezclarse con sus pares.

Ankylomon y Seraphimon hicieron equipo contra veinte pequeños Dracomons, sí, de un solo golpe los hacían retroceder, pero esas sombras habían sido reconstruidas por Murmukusmon, lo que significaba que ahora eran más poderosas de lo que serían en realidad esos digimons. De modo que con un solo golpe hacían retroceder a un solo Dracomon, mientras los otros diecinueve lanzaban flamas al mismo tiempo creando una esfera de fuego del tamaño del sol.

Aquilamon y ExVeemon decidieron atacar como equipo, algo extraño ya que Davis y Yolei jamás lo harían. Sus digimons camarada se complementaban mejor de lo que podrían haber imaginado alguna vez. Ambos hacían que los Dracomons perfeccionados con las energías de la Dark Área parecieran simples moscas molestas, no les costaba trabajo hacerlos retroceder a todos al mismo tiempo, pero aún no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer para eliminarlos.

La muerte de esas sombras-digimon era un total misterio, y Davis tenía la leve sospecha de que eran inmortales.

JewelBeemon y HérculesKabuterimon al ser digimons de la misma especie (Insectos) hacían una gran dupla, ambos eran ágiles en el vuelo y muy efectivos a la hora de atacar por sorpresa, lo que les dio una gran ventaja contra los Dracomons ya que estos poseían unas alas muy pequeñas que no les permitían tomar mucha velocidad en el aire.

Ophanimon y Mistycmon se ocuparon del grupo más numeroso, ellas, los dos ángeles femeninos, combinaban sus haces de luces de manera fascinante: los rayos rosados se entremezclaban con los blancos mareando al enemigo y terminaban separándose segundos antes de impactar, sorprendiendo al oponente.

Rosemon batalló junto al gigantesco Vikemon, los ataques florales del hada-digimon no eran muy efectivos si actuaba en solitario, pero peleando junto con el poderoso compañero de Joe Kido, las energías positivas que emitía Rosemon tomaban la fuerza de los golpes de Vikemon, creando así un ataque mucho más útil.

WareGreymon, Hououmon y MetalGarurumon luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra el enorme y fuerte MasterTyrannomon. Pero cada vez que uno de ellos se lanzaba contra el líder enemigo, una barra protectora de Dracomons les impedía el paso.

Hououmon se ofreció para mantener ocupada a esa cantidad de sombras-digimon. Y así siguieron adelante los otros dos, persiguiendo a MasterTyrannomon que se aprovechaba de sus súbditos para escaparse del combate.

Si seguían así agotarían sus energías sin haberse acercado a él siquiera. Debían encontrar una manera de vencer a las sombras.

En ese momento, otras dos docenas de Dracomons se interpusieron entre los digimons de Tai y de Matt y Murmukusmon.

**MetalGarurumon**: ¡Aliento de lobo metálico!

Las sombras digimon fueron congeladas unos minutos, minutos que les dejaron a los dos digimons amigos seguir persiguiendo al MasterTyrannomon.

**Tai**: (Gritando) ¡Cobarde!

La tensión que creaba todo ese asunto estaba inquietando a los niños elegidos, especialmente a Tai Kamiya. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era que su hermana estaba enfermándose de nuevo y que debía parar esto como sea para cuidar de ella. Su enfermedad ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no existía una cura?

¿Cuánto más tardarían en acabar con esto? ¿Habría alguna forma de hacerlo?

Aquellas sombras… ¿Cómo podían morir si cada vez que las atacaban simplemente hacían que se ralentizaran sus funciones?

No conocían una manera de hacerlo, solo sabían que esos seres en realidad no eran fuertes sino que estaban dotados de oscuridad, eso era lo que les permitía ser invencibles.

Entonces… para librar esa oscuridad de sus cuerpos, ¿Debían ir al Área Oscura? ¿Cómo podrían destruir el poder que yace en las profundidades del infierno del digimundo?

* * *

Ay, ay, ay... no iba a actualizar hasta la semana entrante, pero mi querida amiga **ShadowLights** me regaló un hermosísimo fanart de Nat que me muero de la ternura y para calmarme me puse a editar este cap y como ya lo tenía listo no me aguanté jajaja -qué le voy a hacer, la carne es débil- (?

Bueno, ya me tranquilizo, lo prometo...

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! No se les hizo un poco monótono o pesado? Estoy trabajando en eso... no sé si me sale bien.

Como sea, estamos llegando al final (no sé si llorar o aplaudirme), calculen unos cinco o seis capítulos más y punto final (si, definitivamente me decidí a llorar jajaja)

Les spoileo que el capítulo que viene es uno de mis favoritos, se llamará: "Esperanza y Destino", pero basta de spoilers...

Gracias por leer! Y por sobre todo gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me brindan :) Qué sería de mí sin ustedes?


	37. Esperanza y Destino

**Esperanza y Destino**

Debía haber algo que mantuviera todo ese poder concentrado en este mundo de las tinieblas… o tal vez… alguien.

"Yo juzgo quién renace en el digimundo y condeno a quien pasara eternamente a la zona oscura" le había dicho Anubismon a TK.

Todas las respuestas a las dudas que deambulaban sin rumbo en su cabeza las tenía Anubismon, ese digimon sagrado, ese que fue creado primero por las Bestias Sagradas, ese que tiene "visiones" del futuro, ese que lo llamó a esa parte especial del bosque digital, ese que no quiso contarle muchas cosas acerca de aquel sitio, ese que le pidió que recordara cada palabra que había dicho… ¿Cómo contactarse con Anubismon? Era un misterio más para agregar a la larga lista, pero un misterio que debían resolver a la fuerza. Ellos necesitaban en esos momentos la sabiduría de aquel digimon legendario.

Las sombras parecieron cansarse de su forma diminuta y se transformaron en centenares de Airdramons.

**Davis**: De acuerdo, esto es un problema.

No. No estaba todo perdido, terminarían con todo esto de una vez por todas.

El eco de una risa retumbó en la cabeza de Natsuki, ella se sacudió como si hubiera tocado un trozo hielo con la piel desnuda, no quiso llamar la atención de nadie por lo que siguió con la vista fija en su compañera; pero ya no prestaba atención a la pelea, ahora su mente divagaba en la posibilidad de que su adversario reviviera y cobrara venganza… si eso sucedía estarían perdidos, otra vez.

Para vencerlo necesitarían la ayuda de Dragomon, según la teoría de Nat: cada digimon afectado por las fuerzas de la Dark Área es vencido en su totalidad si se le ataca a su debilidad, como es el ejemplo de MetalSeadramon, su punto débil era el afecto hacia otros y el hecho de que Whamon se hubiese sacrificado para salvarlos fue lo que lo debilitó y permitió que fuese aniquilado; o también está Puppetmon, cuyo defecto personal era que lo consideraran incompleto, cosa que hizo Cherrymon y ratificó TK para que luego MetalGarurumon acabara con él.

Si la teoría de Nat era cierta y ellos no habían afectado a Daemon en ese defecto desconocido, es muy probable que en realidad jamás haya muerto por completo.

Lo que significaba que esa risa no era producto de su imaginación sino que Daemon estaba allí presente… estaba allí, entre sus aliados… en aquellos seres que él mismo había perfeccionado como Apokalymon lo había transformado a él.

Un momento… tal vez… Daemon no estaba muerto, por supuesto que no. Una parte de él aún vive ya que al perfeccionar a Murmukusmon dejó en él una parte suya, por lo tanto Apokalymon nunca murió, él vive en Daemon y este sigue con vida dentro de Murmukusmon.

Todo se resuelve de una sola manera, acabando con el líder de las sombras y para eso hace falta solucionar un problema, ¿Cómo aniquilar a las sombras si en ellas recae el poder de la zona oscura?

Todo ese poder se iguala al de los emblemas o los digieggs, pero en número eran sobrepasados, lo cual quiere decir que para vencer necesitaban una fuerza que aún no fue descubierta por ellos… o tal vez sí. Una vez, Davis, había utilizado el digiegg de los milagros permitiéndole a su camarada digievolucionar en Magnamon, pero ese digiegg es un misterio, tanto o más que ella misma.

Mistycmon cayó al suelo impulsada por las esferas de energía de un Airdramon, aquello atrajo a Nat a la realidad. Pero su compañera no se rendiría tan fácilmente y se puso en pie hecha una furia mientras embestía al responsable con su vara de oro sólido.

WareGreymon había logrado acorralar a MasterTyrannomon contra un árbol de gran tamaño sin dejarle escapatoria, los digimons camaradas de Matt y Sora, cubrían la retaguardia, y los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo. Quebraron el árbol pero no había rastros de algún digimon.

ExVeemon golpeó con su puño a un Airdramon que tuvo la idea de atacar por la espalda a Hououmon y lo aplastó contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente unos momentos. El camarada de Motomiya estuvo tan atento protegiendo las espaldas de sus compañeros que descuido la suya. Un Flymon salió de la nada y le clavó su aguijón entre los homóplatos.

El digimon cayó de rodillas, dolorido.

Murmukusmon era muy hábil a la hora de transformarse, se había escapado de los poderosos digimons en etapa ultra que lo acorralaban convirtiéndose en una pequeña abaja de aspecto indefenso cuyo aguijón estaba peligrosamente empapado en veneno.

Davis gritó desaforadamente, pero no podía intervenir, una barrera de Airdramons lo separaban de su fiel amigo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad tenía Murmukusmon de atacarlos? ¿Quién se creía Dragomon para atreverse a agredirlos? ¿Qué se suponía que pretendía de ellos? ¿Así es como todo terminaría? ¿ExVeemon moriría para que todos pudieran salvarse? ¿O a pesar de ese sacrificio ellos no tendrían salida? ¿Todos morirían? ¿Uno a uno? ¿Ese era su destino? ¿Qué es el destino? ¿De verdad ya está escrito? ¿O era una simple página en blanco que esperaba a ser escrita? ¿Todo sucedía porque estaba planeado o porque eran libres de decidir? ¿Era posible cambiar el destino o el destino estaba escrito con todas las dudas y opciones incluidas?

Ninguna de esas preguntas podía tener una respuesta concreta, pero era necesario saber cuál era al menos su final.

Como no podían averiguarlo, ni nadie allí presente era capaz de ver el futuro, solo les quedaba la opción de creer. Creer que todo saldría bien… pero, en un momento como ese, cuando nada es seguro, cuando estás a punto de cruzar la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte… ¿Qué creer? ¿Qué todo se arreglará? ¿Qué existe una solución? No. El ser humano piensa constantemente en que puede morir en cualquier instante, por eso pierde las esperanzas en cada ocasión difícil que se le presenta.

Algo que toda la humanidad debería aprender es que la esperanza está unida al destino de una manera inexplicable, porque si uno pierde las esperanzas de vivir llega a su destino antes de tiempo…

TK aferró su D-3 mientras observaba, temblando por la furia, como los Airdramons se hacían con la victoria, separando a los digimons que trabajaban en conjunto, dejándolos indefensos, uno a uno.

Si este era el final, él no perdería las esperanzas, si este era su destino, él lo cambiaría…

Un aura dorada lo cubrió al mismo tiempo que rodeaba a su camarada. Seraphimon volvió a su forma de Patamon y ambos se vieron fortalecidos por fuerzas invisibles. Las luces se combinaron en lo alto del oscuro cielo y los dos amigos desaparecieron… sin embargo, la luz dorada brillaba como una gran estrella sobre sus cabezas lanzando rayos en todas direcciones y haciendo retroceder a las sombras con su resplandor.

Un digimon dorado logró divisarse en cuanto la luz se esfumó.

Aquel ser poseía tres pares de alas doradas en su espalda, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gran casco de color violeta, el cual solo dejaba ver su largo cabello rubio, tenía dos hombreras que le servían de escudo con dos cruces de oro sólido grabadas en el centro. Iba equipado con un haz de luz verde.

Natsuki lo reconoció en seguida, era un digimon legendario, un antiguo cazador de virus que nació en las primeras épocas del digimundo, antes incluso de que ella llegara allí, y que actualmente se hallaba extinguido.

**Nat**: (Susurrando) Dominimon...

Izzy buscó en su computadora, el viejo archivo enviado por Gennai, el analizador de digimons. Leyó en voz alta la información y por un momento nadie entendió lo que sucedía.

A Kari se le cortó la respiración al comprender. TK y Patamon se habían sacrificado para revivir a ese digimon legendario.

**Dominimon**: ¡Excalibur Final!

El digimon voló sobre los Airdramons y se embarcó en una feroz batalla contra el propio Murmukusmon y de un golpe logró que volviera a su forma original.

No le costó demasiado, unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara y unos cuantos ataques con su espada fueron suficientes. Dominimon era un ser muy poderoso. Convirtió su mano en una lanza y atravesó a Murmukusmon convirtiéndolo en simples datos sin vida. Las sombras huyeron al fondo del mar negro.

Dominimon respiró entrecortadamente y una luz se desprendió de él cubriendo toda oscuridad.

"Ven aquí" le susurró una voz al oído "Necesito hablar contigo".

Ahora todos estaban a salvo. Cumplió con su deber.

Sin energías separó su digievolución, Patamon cayó rendido en el suelo del digimundo, mientras que él… todo le daba vueltas, caras borroneadas, el sol que iluminaba ¿El bosque? ¿La playa? ¿Dónde se encontraban? Los colores se ennegrecían y cayó, cayó en un pozo muy oscuro, estaba solo.

Tardó varios minutos en tocar el fondo, pero allí estaba él, agotado, adolorido, aturdido, mareado, débil. Cerró los ojos aunque no notó la diferencia. Todo estaba oscuro dentro y fuera de sus párpados.

Un aroma a vainilla le hizo sonreír. Estaba en casa, mamá preparaba esa deliciosa torta que solo cocinaba en ocasiones especiales. Le sonrió al verlo. Su padre también sonreía, sentado en la punta de la mesa sin el diario entre las manos sin el café a un costado, sonreía como nunca lo había visto sonreír. Matt también estaba allí, tocaba su armónica con aire de felicidad. Gabumon dormitaba en una silla junto a él. Patamon se encontraba encima de su cabeza, también disfrutando aquel melodioso y grácil sonido.

Y en un parpadeo, la imagen de una familia feliz se vio separada, rota, justo por la mitad.

Otra vez estaba en el pozo. Recostado en la fría negrura con tristeza en los recuerdos, porque aquel pozo era su mente y esas imágenes su esperanza.

A pesar de que él seguía soñándolo nunca sucedería. El destino lo quiso de esa manera, no había forma de volver atrás. Se puede cambiar el futuro pero no el pasado, por eso se vive el presente.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al volver a abrir los ojos tenía delante la figura de una preciosa y extraña joven, era esbelta y de alta estatura. Su rostro le indicaba que rozaba los catorce años, su sonrisa era triste pero aun así se mantenía firme. Tenía la piel tan clara que parecía en realidad no estar viva. Sus ojos absorbían todo lo que veían pero no dejaban ver nada, eran ambarinos. Su cabello, sin ninguna onda, era tan largo que tocaba sus pantorrillas y en la frente estaba recortado en forma recta, tapando parte de sus cejas, era de color gris claro.

Tan extraña era esa muchacha que él no pudo animase a decir una sola palabra, ¿Ella era real o parte de su imaginación?

Algo se asomó con timidez por detrás de la muchacha, un digimon. Era de color rosado con algunos detalles en las patas y las orejas de color violeta. Tenía una forma similar a la de un conejillo. Su mirada era casi tan intensa como la de la joven que la acompañaba pero llevaba un dejo de aun más tristeza. Aquel pequeño digimon derramaba desesperanza y pedía a gritos silenciosos su ayuda. Tenía en la frente una medialuna amarillenta colocada como si fuera una débil sonrisa.

El digimon se arrodilló ante TK. No abrió la boca pero de ella salieron unas cuantas palabras.

**X**: Mi nombre es Lunamon —TK abrió la boca para presentarse pero su garganta se tragó esas palabras. Él conocía esa voz —. Perdóname. Tenía que hablarte, cara a cara —él seguía sin entender lo que sucedía —. Fui yo quién te habló en la cueva del mundo oscuro, fui yo quién te habló hace unos minutos y fui yo quien colocó todas esas visiones en la mente de la portadora de la luz.

"Kari" pensó TK, y fue lo único que pudo decir en voz alta, sus pensamientos.

Era extraño, pero logró comprender.

Este sitio era el interior de su mente, podía hablar mediante sus pensamientos, no de otra manera.

**Lunamon**: Ella es mi Tamer. Disculpa que nos hayamos metido de esta forma tan desubicada en tu mente, pero eres el único que puede ayudarnos.

**Xx**: No es necesario.

La voz de aquella chica era suave, pero habló casi con fiereza.

**Lunamon**: (Ignorando el comentario) Hemos estado atrapadas con Dragomon por años.

**Xx**: Silencio.

Era una orden. Pero su digimon no obedeció.

**Lunamon**: Dragomon no tiene vida, usa nuestra energía y nuestra fuerza para poder estar en pie. En especial la fuerza de mi compañera, él nos tiene conectadas mediante un…

**Xx**: ¡BASTA DE DETALLES, LUNAMON!

Al pronunciar el nombre de su digimon, su voz se quebró y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

TK se incorporó para ayudarla, pero ella se rehusó.

Sus ojos, vidriosos, se clavaron en los de TK, suplicando. ¿Qué suplicaba? ¿Qué necesitaba? No quería que él la ayudara, entonces… ¿Qué quería ella de él?

**Xx**: Tú eres la Esperanza, ¿No es así? –su voz sonó débil, cada vez más. TK asintió. –Yo soy el Destino.

Sus ojos se abrieron al decir esa última palabra y dejó caer del bolsillo de su vestido negro un emblema amarillento. Desgastado como el color de su piel y su cabello.

El símbolo que yacía dibujado en aquel pequeño rectángulo era idéntico al del digiegg dorado del destino. Lo que quería decir que… entonces él… por supuesto que no volvería a usarlo jamás. ¿Lo había hurtado? ¿Se lo había sacado a ella? Pero… ¿Anubismon le había dicho mentiras? De cualquier manera… no podía quedárselo. No ahora que sabía que tenía otra dueña.

**TK**: No puedo aceptar el digiegg del destino… es tuyo, ¿Verdad?

**Xx**: No. –su voz volvió a tener la misma firmeza que al principio. –Yo estuve presente cuando la profecía de Anubismon acerca de la tercera generación se vio revelada. Eso fue antes de mi captura. –sonrió triste. –A pesar de mi poderoso emblema, yo era débil. Anubismon me dijo que en realidad yo tenía "mucho potencial en desarrollo". –rió de manera apagada. –mi destino ya había sido escrito para ese entonces y yo no me empeñé en cambiarlo sino que lo acepté así que tomé la decisión que me pareció correcta, esperanza humana. –clavó sus ambarinos ojos en su rostro. –Heredé el poder que me pertenecía a aquel humano que a pesar del destino cruel mantenga firme la esperanza de un mundo mejor.

Todos los cabos sueltos se unieron. Ella moriría.

**TK**: Ven conmigo. Por favor, no quiero que termines de este modo.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos acaramelados se empañaron en lágrimas. Las contuvo con una fuerza de voluntad enorme.

TK lo sabía, él entendía a la perfección lo que sucedería. Por eso tenía la esperanza de poder cambiarlo.

**Xx**: Como dije… mi destino ya está escrito. Te lo agradezco tanto… TK.

**TK**: ¡Espera! –gritó dos segundos antes de que la imagen se desvaneciera. Ella esperó, pero su silueta era débil y apenas podía verse en la oscuridad de su mente. –El destino puede cambiar. Y más aún si está en manos de la esperanza. Te lo prometo.

Él sonrió y le dio la sensación de que aquella chica también lo hizo. Pero no pudo volver a verla otra vez. Toda su esencia se había desvanecido y, con ella, su digimon. TK volvía a estar solo.

Un golpe seco le dio vuelta el rostro.

**Joe**: ¡Yolei! ¡Está inconsciente! ¡No puedes golpearlo! –le regañó.

**Yolei**: De algún modo tiene que despertar. –puntualizó.

**Joe**: ¡Pero ese no es el modo correcto!

**TK**: (Llevándose una mano a la mejilla derecha) Créanme que funcionó.

**Todos**: ¡TK!

**TK**: Que buen revés tienes Yolei.

Ella sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

"Lo ves" le dijo, sin emitir ningún sonido, al mayor de los digielegidos, su rostro era el vivo egocentrismo. Todos sonreían a su alrededor, todos eran felices.

Ninguno era consciente de que en esos momentos una muchacha moría.

Patamon saltó a sus brazos.

**Patamon**: Fue fantástico haberme fusionado contigo, TK.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, él había acabado con Murmukusmon… él y Patamon eran dos asesinos.

Natsuki Gennai, lejos del griterío y de las sonrisas, se encontraba sola, de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada era fría, y él sabía el por qué.

TK se le acercó manteniendo firme una falsa sonrisa, no podía estar bien consigo mismo sabiendo que había sido el responsable de una muerte y el futuro responsable de otra, ya que estaba dejando que una joven y su digimon murieran en manos de Dragomon a pesar de ser inocentes.

**Nat**: ¿No confías en mí?

Se lo soltó antes de que él llegara a su lado.

El muchacho le sonrió de verdad, pero ella siguió mostrándole su enfado.

**TK**: ¿Y tú? ¿Confías en mí?

El rostro de Nat se vio indignado, y él adivinó su pensamiento, "¿¡Cómo te atreves a dudarlo!?" TK volvió a sonreírle, y ella repitió su gesto grosero, esta vez con más violencia.

**Nat**: (Apretando los dientes) Lo mío es diferente. Tú podrías habérmelo contado.

TK sonrió de nuevo.

**TK**: De esa forma no habría sido una sorpresa.

La chica alzó una ceja mientras la esperanza humana pensaba un motivo por el cual no le mencionó a nadie su encuentro con Anubismon.

**Davis**: ¡Qué importa cómo consiguió el digiegg! ¡Nos salvó la vida! –abrazó a TK por encima de sus hombros. -¡Eso fue fantástico, amigo!

**Nat**: ¿Es una costumbre tuya oír conversaciones ajenas? –preguntó recordando las veces en que Davis se metía donde no lo llamaban.

Pero el goggle-boy ignoró la pregunta.

**Ryo**: ¡Indudablemente eso fue sensacional! –se rió.

**Lena**: (Con mirada dolida) Al principio creíamos que te habías sacrificado para revivir a ese digimon legendario

Algunos rieron, entonces Izzy se adelantó.

**Izzy**: Pero… ¿quieres decirnos como nos trajiste hasta el digimundo?

Ese era otro detalle interesante. Él se había convertido en un digimon, mató a Murmukusmon y llevó a todos sus amigos de vuelta al digimundo de una manera poco entendible mientras caía en un pozo negro de su mente llamado por Lunamon y su Tamer, la digielegida del destino, quién le había dejado su digiegg en herencia porque moriría.

No había tiempo de pensar en el milagro de estar a salvo, no tenían ni un segundo que perder, debían salvar a esa joven. Ella era la fuente de energía de Dragomon, ellas estaban conectadas a Dragomon mediante… Lunamon no lo había dicho. ¿Cómo le entregaban sus energías involuntariamente a su enemigo? Debían averiguarlo para poder salvarla y exterminar a Dragomon.

**Matt**: TK… te hablo.

Su hermano mayor lo zarandeó haciéndolo reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a sus amigos que lo miraban preocupados.

**Lena**: ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

Alargó su sonrisa unos segundos más.

**TK**: De maravillas.

Solo tres personas dudaron de esa respuesta: Matt, Kari y Nat. Los tres lo conocían muy bien, reconocían cuando su sonrisa era forzada y sabían que cuando no estaba concentrado, en su cabeza, sucedía algo terrible.

¿TK sospechaba algo? Se preguntó Nat, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Lo lamento… soy demasiado vueltera, la respuesta es tan sencilla que estoy empezando a creer que no lo entienden porque yo doy más vueltas que un caracol. El problema es mío, yo me encargué de hacerlos marear.

Aun así, espero que hayan podido entender algo de todo este embrollo jejeje

-el siguiente capítulo explica algo relacionado con alguien- *woow, qué spoiler* -pero en serio les digo... ese capítulo trae la información que hará clic en sus cerebros para relacionar absolutamente todo con todo-

Gracias por leer esta loca historia :)


	38. Agujeros negros

REVELACIÓN SUPER-MEGA-HIPER-DUPER-RECONTRA-RRRREEEEEE-IMPORTANTE…

*Ah. La exageraba*

* * *

**Agujeros negros**

No estaba seguro totalmente pero creía que todos sus amigos dormían, por eso se levantó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se alejó del claro donde se encontraban, adentrándose en el bosque.

Encontró un arroyó que antes no había visto, unos pocos kilómetros hacia el oeste y se sentó a sus orillas con aire pensativo.

¿Cómo podía contactarse él con Lunamon? Quería con todo su ser ayudarles, pero… ¿Cómo? En esos momentos ellas estarían muriendo… ¿Era su culpa?

**Nat**: Espero que recuerdes el camino de vuelta porque yo me he perdido al tercer árbol en el que giraste.

El muchacho dio un respingo… ¿Nunca lo dejarían solo?

La chica se sentó a su lado sin dar señales de querer moverse. Ambos hicieron silencio, suspirando una vez cada uno hasta que Nat rió.

**TK**: ¿Crees que soy un asesino?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a Natsuki por completo. No esperaba aquello, no estaba lista para hablar sobre eso… no…

**Nat**: (Con el corazón en la boca) ¿Por qué lo dices?

¿Acaso TK sabía algo sobre aquella vez? No. Era imposible. Nadie pudo haberle contado aquello, entonces, ¿Cómo…?

Y TK le soltó la historia que llevaba guardándose desde hacía bastante tiempo. Le contó su encuentro con Anubismon, todo lo que esta le dijo, le comentó del digiegg y de lo que sucedió en el pozo de su mente, le confesó que se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada y Nat suspiró aliviada de que al menos no haya sido la historia que ella conocía lo que le perturbaba. Luego tomó una actitud pensativa, aquella historia era bastante reveladora acerca de su nuevo enemigo.

Dragomon usa la energía de una muchacha humana para existir, lo cual la mataría en poco tiempo. Las sombras habían dicho que su amo había estado dormido mucho tiempo, ¿Acaso durante todo ese tiempo Dragomon había estado acumulando energías de esta muchacha? ¿O todavía no la había raptado en ese entonces?

Otra cuestión interesante es que según la versión de esta desconocida niña elegida, ella, estuvo presente el día en que Anubismon dio a conocer públicamente su profecía, esa que mencionaba _eras_ futuras, que hablaba de nuevos niños elegidos, y nuevas etapas de digievolución, esa que contaba el destino de cada niño, pero… era muy poco probable que fuera cierto ya que, Nat, también estuvo allí y nunca vio a una muchacha de cabellos grises.

Luego estaba el mismísimo digiegg del destino, ¿Cómo que había sido "heredado"? ¿Se podía hacer eso?

El final de la profecía de Anubismon decía:

_"Al ponerse el sol, bajo el cielo nocturno,_

_el último sobreviviente se levantará_

_contra quién ha defendido._

_Más cuando entiendan_

_el poder de la oscuridad,_

_la esperanza naciente renacerá_

_cambiando aquello que ha sido prescrito."_

Nat no podía recordar la profecía completa. La profecía era demasiado larga ya que predecía absolutamente todas sus aventuras, desde lo que sucedió con su padre hasta lo que vendría en tiempos futuros, y si ella la recordara tendría todas las respuestas, pero su memoria no era perfecta. Todas esas palabras tenían un sentido oculto y unidas al resto olvidado relataban lo que ocurrió así como también, lo que sucedería…

¿Ese pequeño fragmento se refería a lo que acababa de ocurrir? Sin duda era TK la esperanza naciente, y "aquello que ha sido prescrito" era el destino… ¿TK había heredado el digiegg del destino por la profecía o por qué su dueña aceptaba su muerte?

Existe una fina línea entre esas dos opciones, una era mejor que la otra, pero… ¿Cuál era la correcta?

Todo esto podía resumirse en una palabra: Anubismon. Ella sabía cómo acabaría aquello. Sus profecías pueden ser reveladas una sola vez, pero Nat no conseguía recordar, y debía hacerlo.

**TK**: … triste por esto. –Nat reaccionó, la voz de su amigo mostraba un tono desgarrado tan bajo que aunque estaban uno junto al otro, era difícil de oír. –No puedo hacer absolutamente nada y ellas mueren… ¿Soy culpable?

Nat esbozó una débil sonrisa y negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas difíciles de contener.

**Nat**: Ya sabes que yo no te culpo y que jamás lo hice –su voz sonó algo quebrada por el hecho de querer aguantar el llanto.

El muchacho lanzó un largo suspiro y bajó la mirada, clavándola en un punto ciego de sus zapatillas.

**TK**: Lo que dices me hace sentir más culpable que antes… -Nat tragó silenciosamente y los azules ojos de su amigo se clavaron en los suyos. –. Te pido, Nat… ya no des vueltas y contéstame: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Su estómago se estrujó y sus pulmones se negaron a seguir llenándose de aire. Le costó varios segundos tranquilizarse, pero debía madurar, había llegado el momento…

Ella también suspiró y los dos subieron la mirada al cielo al mismo tiempo.

No se veían estrellas, el cielo nocturno se hallaba cubierto de grises nubarrones. En todos sus años allí, ninguno de los dos, había visto llover en el digimundo. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Siempre. Para todo. Absolutamente todo. Incluso para la verdad.

**Nat**: Debo ser sincera contigo, ¿Verdad? –TK la miró directo a los ojos, casi suplicándole que hablara. Ella lanzó un gruñido ahogado en su propio llanto que amenazaba con escaparse, y tragó ruidosa. — ¿Recuerdas que les conté sobre la explosión que me encerró en el mundo real? –el chico asintió una sola vez. — ¿Recuerdas que fue por mi culpa y solo por mi culpa? —TK volvió a asentir, pero esta vez sintiendo dudas sobre ello —. ¿Recuerdas que Daemon me había raptado, qué mi padre y Viximon fueron en mi búsqueda, y qué Daemon asesinó a mi compañera delante de mis ojos antes de desterrarme y apoderarse de mi padre? –TK no entendía el porqué de sus palabras pero comprendía el dolor que ella sentía y que la había perseguido a lo largo de toda su vida por ese trágico instante. –Daemon transformó a mi padre, TK… fue mi culpa… -continuó ella con un hilo de voz, haciendo énfasis en las palabras "mi culpa" — Daemon lo… convirtió en… un digimon maligno… lo transfiguró a virus –TK alzó una ceja y a la niña le tembló la voz. –borró sus recuerdos y le implantó otros… lo hizo llamarse a sí mismo… —se mordió el labio, pero ya había comenzado, no podía dejarlos así. Su pierna ya estaba dentro del pozo. –Piedmon.

TK abrió los ojos, tanto, que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas. Se prolongó el silencio más pesado y los ojos de Nat se desbordaron de lágrimas, sin poder detenerlas de ninguna manera.

Pero él no podía asimilar la información recibida. No quería hacerlo porque… si era cierto… él… él había asesinado al padre de Nat.

Piedmon, el líder de los Dark Masters, aquel ser digital que utilizaba una máscara de bufón para ocultar su rostro, ese que convirtió a todos sus amigos en llaveros, ese que estuvo a punto de matarlos en más de una ocasión, ese que MagnaAngemon envió a través de la puerta del destino, ese… ese era el padre de su amiga. No era un digimon maligno, era un humano, una persona poseída y reformada por Daemon… y él, TK… no era más que un asesino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y corrió lejos, muy lejos tratando de escapar de esa horrible realidad. Oyó los gritos de Nat a sus espaldas "¡Espera! ¡TK! ¡Lo siento!" ¿Lo siento? ¿Ella le pedía disculpas a él? ¿Al asesino? ¿Disculpas por qué? ¿Por haberle revelado la verdad? ¿Por abrirle los ojos para darse cuenta de quién es en realidad? No. Ella no tenía por qué pedir perdón, era él quién debía hacerlo pero… ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga "perdóname por asesinar a tu querido padre"?

….

El sol le deslumbró cuando intentó abrir los ojos otra vez. Ya era de día, todo había sido un mal sueño.

Se cubrió la cara con las dos manos protegiéndose de los rayos solares y descubrió el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas de la noche anterior.

Se acurrucó arrastrando el polvo de la tierra y estiró uno de sus brazos para sentir el agua que corría a gran velocidad por el arroyo, recordando las pocas palabras que había compartido con su amigo la noche anterior y todo el mal que esa breve historia le había causado a él.

Después de ello, TK se marchó. Y Nat deseó no haber hablado nunca, pero algo en su interior le había impulsado a decirlo, su corazón ya no aguantaba tantas presiones y, de algún modo, ella pensó que él estaría listo para saber, que podría soportarlo, pero solo se había comportado como una persona cruel al soltarle de ese modo la verdad. Él no lo merecía, es una buena persona, en su interior no corre ni una sola gota de asesino, pero él no pudo ver eso. Prefirió culparse y guardar el dolor.

El chico corrió en la dirección donde Nat supuso que se encontraban sus amigos. Tal vez fue a correr la voz y a estas alturas ya todos desconfían de ella. Tal vez fue a buscar consuelo con alguno de ellos. O tal vez corrió y siguió corriendo sin prestarle atención a los gritos que ella le dedicaba, no le importó que ella no lo culpara porque él no se encontraba bien y Nat solo había empeorado su estado.

Contó tres lentas y profundas respiraciones antes de ponerse de pie, se lavó el rostro en el arroyo, se limpió las manos, las piernas y los brazos. Cerró los ojos varios segundos y meditó cual sería el mejor paso a seguir. ¿Podía contarle la verdad a alguien más? ¿Debía ir en busca de TK? ¿Debía obligarlo a tener una charla y aclarar todo? ¿O sería mejor olvidarlo hasta que se pasara el dolor? Negó lentamente con la cabeza contestándose a sí misma. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de olvidarlo, no lo logró y estas son las consecuencias. Ahora debía afrontarlas una por una.

Comenzó su caminata de regreso, con cada paso se le ocurría una reacción distinta. Sabía que Kari pensaría exactamente lo mismo que TK y buscaría la forma de culparse ella. Tai, y tal vez Matt, pensarían que lo mejor sería apartarse de ella, dudarían de su amistad y desconfiarían de que todo esto fuese para su bien. Izzy y Joe se sorprenderían al punto de no poder dar su opinión y cuando todo en su cabeza se haya refrescado tratarían de ver la situación desde otra perspectiva sin culpar a nadie por nada. Sora sentiría pena por todo lo que Nat estaba pasando, pero recordando todo lo vivido por culpa de su padre no se permitiría perdonarla. Y Mimi la odiaría sin temor a ocultarlo ya que fue su padre quién acabó con las vidas de Chuumon y Piximon.

Si tan solo ella les hubiera contado la historia completa desde un principio… si ella les hubiese garantizado que siempre estuvo de su lado… si les hubiera dicho que era ella quién organizó, junto con su tío, a ese grupo de digimons que dieron la vida para salvarlos… si ella hubiese comentado que el hogar de Piximon era el lugar que su tío y su padre habían construido para que vivieran juntos… si lo hubieran sabido todo sería más sencillo. Pero ella no había querido hablar, ella no quiso recordar, no quería que sucediera lo que ahora ocurría: las dudas, las culpas, las decepciones, las penas, los desprecios. Y esa idea de que todo estaba mejor cuando ella no era conocida volvió a su mente, reconsideró desaparecer de la faz del universo y no regresar jamás.

Todo giraba, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, su cuerpo, el mundo a su alrededor, y ella tan solo quería recostarse en el suelo y dormir. Dormir para siempre. Pero algo no la dejó caer, algo la mantuvo de pie. "Nos tenías preocupados" le susurró una voz que no pudo reconocer. La alzó del suelo y la llevó a otro sitio, lejos de los árboles… un claro en el bosque…

"¡NAT!" –gritó la voz de TK y eso la trajo de vuelta.

Él se encontraba bien, y estaba preocupado por ella, lo cual significaba que la había perdonado, que eran amigos otra vez, que la historia recientemente revelada no era más que el pasado.

Los rostros de todos sus amigos se volvieron nítidos, ninguno la odiaba por tener a Piedmon como padre…

Shin la depositó en el suelo con cuidado, junto a Joe, que ya había sacado de su formal maletín negro sus elementos médicos.

"Estoy bien" quiso decirles ella, pero nada salió de su garganta. Lo único que necesitaba era beber agua y saber que TK no se había enfadado con ella. Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, Yolei, le alcanzó un pequeño cuenco artesanal lleno de agua.

**Cody**: TK nos despertó porque habías desaparecido, te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana.

Nat desvió la mirada hacia TK, que en ese momento miraba sus pies.

Cuando intentó decir algo, Joe presionó sobre la lesión de su costado, esa que Murmukusmon le había causado. Gimió de dolor medio segundo, lo suficiente para que el futuro doctor la sentenciara a todo un día de reposo.

Ella gruñó, no quería descansar, quería acabar con todo este asunto. TK le había dado las pistas claves, solo necesitaban regresar una última vez al mundo de las tinieblas para su batalla final.

**Sora**: ¿Qué hacías sola en medio del bosque?

Los ojos de TK se encontraron con los suyos. Él no hablaría y ella tampoco.

**Nat**: Necesitaba pensar, lo siento… no debí…

**TK**: (Interrumpiéndola) Lo sabemos. –su tono de voz era cortante. –No te culpamos, y jamás lo hicimos.

Ella no sabía si sonreír o llorar porque esa frase decía más de lo que pretendía, y solo ellos podían entenderlo. Kari se percató de que ambos ocultaban algo, pero al ver que se dedicaban una suave sonrisa, no se preocupó demasiado.

**Nat**: No es tiempo de quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

**Davis**: (Entusiasta) ¡Opino igual! ¡Debemos regresar al mundo de las tinieblas y acabar con Dragomon!

Ken sacó de su bolsillo su D-3 de color violeta con una energía inentendible al tiempo en que TK borraba su sonrisa, Nat sabía en lo que pensaba: matar a Dragomon implicaba acabar con la niña de cabellos grises y su compañera, Lunamon, ¿Debían contarle a los demás lo que sucedía?

Joe y Sora dieron su opinión haciendo que todo el mundo se relajara unos instantes. No podían irse tan aprisa, sin planear bien las cosas ya que de seguro algo saldría mal. De modo que Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt y Shin planeaban distintas estrategias de combate mientras sus compañeros charlaban sobre otras maneras de hacer especiales la combinación de sus ataques.

Lena, Izzy, Ryo, Cody y Mimi se despedían de los digimons camarada de los niños de las semillas. Ellos, los digimons, partían a distinta partes del digimundo para mantenerlas seguras.

Gatomon y Patamon se encontraban recostados a la sombra de un gran árbol, dormitaban en el regazo de sus Tamers, mientras TK contaba lo sucedido hasta ahora. Pero sus palabras no eran noticia para Kari, que lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía entender qué cruzaba por su mente a cada momento; entonces, la niña le reveló que ella también había visto a esa muchacha de origen desconocido.

Tantos cavos se ataron en su interior que no pudo limitarse a abrir los ojos como dos redondas monedas, sino que también ahogó un grito de emoción haciendo notar claramente que había encontrado la solución a un problema que hacía ya mucho tiempo le molestaba. Al encontrarse tan lejos del resto de sus amigos, nadie se percató de aquello.

Kari le sonrió, también ella comprendía la sencilla solución… pero aún quedaba una pequeña gran incógnita: ¿Qué debían hacer?

La respuesta llegó antes de que se terminara de formular la pregunta en sus mentes. El cielo se cubrió de sombra y la voz, áspera y lúgubre, que oyeron segundos antes de la muerte de Daemon resonó en cada rincón del mundo digital:

"Creí que les resultaría más difícil vencer a mi general. Los he estado subestimando demasiado."

Cyberdramon gruñó. ¿Era Dragomon el enemigo poderoso con el que necesitaba enfrentarse? Se preguntó Ryo con interés. Tal vez era tiempo de que se hicieran cargo de las peleas y demostraran su verdadero poder.

La negrura de las nubes, donde se encontraba Dragomon, pareció leerle la mente al muchacho porque su siguiente movimiento fue contra él.

Con un estruendo y un estremecimiento de nubes que colisionaban en lo alto anunciando tempestad, un agujero (del tamaño justo) se abrió en el suelo, a los pies de Ryo y de Cyberdramon. Ambos cayeron y se perdieron de vista en cuanto el agujero se cerró.

Lena lanzó un grito asustado y se escondió tras la espalda de Ken, al mismo segundo en que Tapirmon se escondía tras Armadillomon. Matt se colocó delante de TK, Joe delante de Mimi y de Cody, Tai delante de Sora, Shin delante de Yolei y Kari, y Davis delante de Nat. Todos se agruparon dándose la espalda para abarcar más con su campo de visión y estar preparados para lo que venía…

Pero a pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse a salvo, no lo consiguieron. A Ryo le siguió Lena, qué, inexplicablemente fue absorbida por un agujero negro que se formó tras su espalda; al igual que Shin, qué, se esfumó por otro que lo arrastró por el suelo.

Las nubes parecieron soltarles unas cuantas carcajadas.

Mimi estaba histérica y Palmon, a su lado se retorcía las hiedras para no gritar del miedo. Entonces, Yolei sintió que alguien tiraba de ella, no era una mano sino algo pegajoso, como una tela de araña y ella y Hawkmon también desaparecieron. Ken intentó seguirla, pero algo lo absorbió a él también.

Kari presionó el brazo de su hermano, preocupada, al tiempo en que Cody era tragado por la nada. Al girar la cabeza vio que Izzy ya no estaba a su lado y el grito de Mimi le dio a entender que ella también había sido raptada. Joe se había quedado inmóvil por un segundo, después del cual, también desapareció.

Sora y Matt se separaron al mismo tiempo, absorbidos por dos oscuros túneles opuestos el uno del otro. TK y Kari gritaron desesperadamente, Tai quiso decir algo para calmarlos, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué ya que fue absorbido por un agujero en la tierra. Davis hizo un intento de abrazar a la desconsolada Kari, pero no llegó a tiempo y Dragomon también se lo llevó. Las manos de Natsuki temblaban cuando llegó su turno y no más de dos segundos después un agujero se formó sobre TK y Kari…

* * *

Lo siento, este capítulo era tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos… deberán esperar para saber lo que sucede. *Suspiro* me encanta hacer eso.

Quiero saber qué opinan de toda esta locura...


	39. Unión

**Unión**

Con toda esa oscuridad rodeándolo, Ryo, no podía darse cuenta de si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos. Lo único que conseguía comprender era que su camarada lo acompañaba, y que nada malo podría sucederle si estaba a su lado.

El silencio se prolongó entre ambos, no tenían nada para decir ya que ninguno de los dos entendía lo que sucedía y preferían no decir nada si no era cien por ciento seguro lo que hablaban.

En la lejanía, un par de rojos ojos le llamaron la atención y lo arrastraron a un recuerdo de muchos años de antigüedad. No había duda, aquel era su adversario más poderoso.

La voz de Dragomon resonó en su cabeza: "Este digimon me ha suplicado cobrar venganza… ¿No te parece justo dar otra oportunidad a tu muerte?"

Se le hizo un gigantesco nudo en la garganta. No se equivocaba, frente a él estaba el auténtico Milleniumon.

….

Lena cayó de rodillas sobre una superficie dura, se sentía encerrada en una pequeña caja negra y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por el miedo que le causaba esa horrible idea.

Sin embargo, no estaba sola, la leal compañía de Tapirmon estaba presente y nunca le faltaría. Pero aunque eso la mantuviera segura de que nada malo le sucedería, una parte de ella no creía que se encontraran solas.

Aquella intensa oscuridad ocultaba algo.

Y no se equivocaba.

Unos segundos después de oír la voz de Dragomon supo lo que seguiría.

Solo necesitó sentir el gruñido gutural para saber con certeza que todas sus pesadillas revivirían. Muy cerca de ellas se encontraba su primer enemigo, Crowmon.

….

Shin se mantuvo de pie, como pudo, sobre un suelo maleable que lo hacía tambalearse. A su lado, su compañero Dorumon, no conseguía mantener su peso sobre sus dos patas y caía a cada intento de volver a levantarse, pero no iba a rendirse.

Aquel sitio a donde habían caído era el lugar más extraño que alguna vez conocieron. Sentían que era un espacio amplio y veían la negrura que los rodeaba. Nada más podía apreciarse, si no se contaba el extraño suelo que pisaban, y eso daba lugar a que las personas utilizaran al máximo su imaginación.

En la oscuridad puede estar esperándote cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar, eso, él lo tenía muy en claro. Oyó la voz de Dragomon y no se preocupó. En realidad, no había nadie que consiguiera afectarle, nada que le trajera malos recuerdos, ni deudas pendientes… o tal vez…

El día en que su hermana llegó por primera vez al digimundo en uno de sus paseos se encontraron con dos digimons carroñeros que amenazaban con comérselos.

A Shin nunca le importó si algo llegaba a sucederle, pero nadie jamás en la vida se metería con su hermana, por ese motivo tenía una deuda con uno de esos digimons.

Y sin dudarlo, el muchacho comprendió que aquel digimon sería su oponente porque las deudas hay que pagarlas, y nadie puede golpear a su hermana.

Shin y Dorumon estaban listos cuando Songloupmon dejó ver su silueta.

…

Lo pegajoso que la había arrastrado no era nada más y nada menos que tela de araña; pero la muchacha no podía ver a Arukenmon por ninguna parte, aunque sabía que si seguía la telaraña, tarde o temprano, la encontraría.

Sin embargo, Hawkmon, no le permitió moverse de su lugar, le pidió que se quedara quieta hasta que todo pasara y le prometió que daría su mejor esfuerzo durante la batalla.

Entonces se oyó la voz de Dragomon, y la digimon creada con los datos del ADN del señor Oikawa decidió mostrar su horroroso rostro con una maléfica sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en él.

….

Al caer en el negro suelo, Ken Ichijouji, se vio obligado a permanecer sentado un largo rato.

Le ardían las orejas por la rabia que le provocaba el no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido como para defenderse él mismo ni a sus amigos, y en su cabeza todo daba vueltas, mareándolo.

En aquel sitio tan oscuro parecía que todo era nada.

Wormmon se colgó de su brazo, su compañía era de lo único que podía estar realmente seguro. Su camarada estaba preocupado por él ya que podía percibir su malestar.

Se oyó la voz profunda y grave de Dragomon y luego el silencio no duró más que medio milisegundo.

Una risa demoníaca resonó en las cercanías, pero nada se veía. Aunque ambos sabían que Daemon vendría.

….

Armadillomon amortiguó la caída de Cody y ambos rodaron por el oscuro suelo sin saber dónde se encontraban. Les dio la impresión de que caían por la cara de una montaña y siguieron rodando hasta que ambos se vieron hundidos en un negro mar, indistinguible a sus ojos del resto de la negrura. Solo pudieron notarlo al sentirse húmedos y oír el chapoteo de su cuerpos contra la superficie.

El pequeño estaba atemorizado, no sabía lo que les esperaba ahora y lo que más temía en el mundo era que acabaran con la vida de sus amigos o la suya sin saber qué los atacaba; pero no fue así…

Ellos sentían que no estaban solos… por eso temían.

Y su enemigo se dio a conocer, luego de que oyeron la voz de Dragomon, con un zarpazo húmedo que los envió fuera del agua. La bestia digital con la que lucharían era llamada: MarineDevimon.

….

Tentomon cayó sobre Izzy dándole sin querer una pequeña descarga electromagnética que iluminó la oscuridad. Todo lo que los rodeaba era oscuridad, no se podía observar nada y la computadora del digidestinado del conocimiento no funcionaba.

De modo que el compañero de Izumi se ofreció para lanzar sus luminosos ataques a diestro y siniestro. Tal vez así puedan comprender por qué motivo Dragomon los había enviado allí.

Y como si el digimon malvado hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos, su voz resonó en su cabeza diciéndole: "Este digimon me ha suplicado cobrar venganza… ¿No te parece justo dar otra oportunidad a tu muerte?"

Sin duda era una trampa, solo debían averiguar cómo escapar o encontrar a su oponente y salir victoriosos.

No hubo más tiempo para nada. Con otro rayo, por parte de Tentomon, el rostro albino de Vademon se iluminó terroríficamente.

….

Palmon lloriqueaba a sus pies, decía que no podía perdonarse, que era una mala camarada, que no merecía estar al lado de Mimi, que no era capaz de defenderla.

Mimi, conteniéndola, afirmaba que era una tontería pensar así, que ella estaba muy orgullosa de Palmon, que sin Palmon ella no estaría con vida; pero su compañera no quería escucharla.

Entonces resonó la voz de Dragomon, y se prolongó el silencio tras unas cuantas notas agudas sobre las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica.

Mimi revivió una pesadilla. Vio ese rayo negro clavarse otra vez en el pecho de su amigo, su protector, Leomon, y supo quién se encontraba con ella en aquel sitio tan horrendo: MetalEtemon.

….

Joe cayó sobre algo rígido, no era tierra sino piedra. Gomamon cayó dos milisegundos después, sobre él, y al ser aplastado por el peso de su compañero, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban al borde de un acantilado.

Podía oír claramente el violento choque de las olas contra las rocas, pero con la densidad de la negrura se les hizo imposible ver algo. Aunque bien podían imaginarlo, ambos habían visto ya varios acantilados… podían hacerse una idea bastante acertada de hacia dónde debían caminar.

Sin embargo, no pudieron llevar a cabo esa idea ya que la presencia de otro ser los distrajo… primero oyeron la profunda y grave voz de Dragomon, luego, el brillante cuerpo de metal de un viejo enemigo se mostró delante de ellos… flotaba en el aire y les hiso recordar millones de escenas ya vividas, entre las cuales estaba la muerte de su amigo y protector, Whamon.

Sí, estaban de pie frente a MetalSeadramon, y los ojos de este les afirmaron que era el mismo con el cual se habían enfrentado muchos años atrás.

….

Biyomon voló sobre la cabeza de su Tamer durante unos cuantos minutos, con la ilusión de encontrar un ángulo en el que pueda verse algo… aunque sea una insignificante lucecita en lo que ella creía que era el horizonte.

Por el contrario, Sora, no era capaz de encontrar solución al problema, y su compañera no la culpaba… sabía lo que pensaba y cómo se sentía.

Sora no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos, el resto del grupo de digielegidos también había sido separado en estos sitios similares a jaulas en las que nada se veía pero todo se sentía. No podía dejar de revivir todos esos momentos de angustia y preocupación que le atormentaron en su infancia, y sabía a la perfección que estaba siendo observada por alguien especial…

Lo que dijo Dragomon solo confirmó sus sospechas.

Con únicamente sentir esa fría presencia, lo supo… en una ocasión sintió lo mismo, una sola vez en su vida y no en el digimundo ni en el mundo de las tinieblas, fue en el mundo real. Cuando supo que su madre era una víctima de Myotismon, cuando vio al sirviente más fiel del señor de los muertos, cuando se enfrentó a él y fracasó en el intento de proteger a Kari.

Sabía que Phantomon estaba allí.

….

Matt golpeó por enésima vez lo que creía que era un árbol, Gabumon se encontraba sentado a su lado dándole su apoyo incondicional, pero él no quería oír sus palabras. No podía perdonarse, había dejado solas a las personas que más le importaban, y encerrado allí no podía hacer nada más que preocuparse por ellos.

Su compañero terminó su discurso sin que su Tamer haya oído una sola palabra, lo terminó antes de tiempo. Frenó su parloteo en media frase, por una razón… Dragomon les había hablado, pero eso no fue lo único que se escuchó.

Una risa. Una suave risilla traviesa los inundó de recuerdos. Recuerdos nada agradables. Sintió de nuevo la preocupación por haber permitido que su hermano corriera peligro, revivió la soledad en su corazón y todos sus malos deseos para con sus amigos, su pelea con Tai y el hecho de mantenerse al margen de la situación para proteger a TK de todo mal.

La risilla se repitió y no cupieron más dudas, debían prepararse, su enemigo cada vez se encontraba más cerca… la lucha contra Puppetmon se reanudaría dentro de muy poco tiempo.

….

La tierra tembló sobre el peso de un cuerpo que se levantaba y daba un paso hacia adelante. Ya habían oído las palabras de Dragomon. Debían preparase.

Tai y Agumon guardaron silencio y agudizaron el oído. Otro paso hizo retemblar la oscuridad y el suelo que los sostenía, acompañado por un sonido mecánico que ambos ya habían oído antes.

Era similar a los robots de juguete que había tenido Tai en su niñez. A él le encantaban los robots, hasta que en una oportunidad se vio obligado a enfrentarse contra un robot con vida digital.

Aquel villano era demasiado poderoso, casi le quitó la vida a su querida hermana que sufría, enferma.

Eso, Tai jamás iba a perdonárselo. Por ese motivo Dragomon lo había enviado allí, venganza… debían acabar con la deuda que esa digimon tenía con él y él con el digimon conocido como: Machinedramon.

….

Davis y Veemon caminaban dando traspiés entre la negrura con las manos delante de sus cuerpos para no chocarse nada, no sabían a dónde pretendían llegar pero cualquier sitio era mejor que ese, así que decidieron buscarlo.

Nada tenía sentido y tal vez estaban retrocediendo en vez de avanzar o caminando en círculo, y la verdad era que de ese modo no llegarían a ningún lado.

Únicamente sabían (porque Dragomon les advirtió) que en aquel sitio tan siniestro debía de existir algún digimon igual de temible que esa oscuridad.

A Davis solo se le ocurría una opción, pero no quería pensar en ello ya que tenía la leve sospecha de que si lo hacía ese digimon renacería.

Y, tal vez, tenía razón.

En ese momento en que pesó que no debía pensarlo por nada del mundo, su voz llegó a los oídos de Motomiya, preguntándole: ¿Cómo es que no tienes preocupaciones?

En esa oportunidad había mentido. A él le preocupaban demasiadas cosas, en especial ese pasado que tanto había ocultado; le preocupaba no ser lo suficientemente listo como para dirigir el grupo de digielegidos; le preocupaba que por su culpa todo acabe mal, como había acabado siempre. De lo único que él podía estar seguro era de que era fuerte y podía resistir el engaño, a sí mismo y a los demás, por eso lo hiso, en esa oportunidad debían resistir y él era experto en eso.

Entonces, él apareció frente de los dos amigos, y Davis sabía que no tenía el poder necesario para vencerlo, Nat se lo había dicho: Para vencerlo debía herir su debilidad interior, y él no estaba unido a nadie, jamás podría salir ileso de una batalla tan desigual contra MaloMyotismon.

…

Etsumon creó un campo de fuerza, antes de caer, que impidió que alguna de las dos se lastimara en el trayecto del descenso.

Aquel sitio estaba tan lleno de oscuridad que les recordó al interior del mar negro. Por unos segundos, ambas creyeron que estaban allí pero podían respirar y tocar el fondo con facilidad, por lo que descartaron la idea.

Aunque, algo en aquel lugar les hacía pensar que era conocido, no por su relieve llano ni por su aroma que hacía pensar en situaciones negativas, sino por una esencia, un extremo calor que no era completamente digital. Era extraño, se sentía en casa.

Dragomon le habló con un tono de voz casi burlón y entonces comprendió.

Hacía mucho tiempo en que no sentía su presencia, que no lo veía… apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

Dragomon era un ser demasiado ágil en inteligencia, quería destruirlos a todos para apoderarse de los mundos, y como una de sus habilidades es llamar a los muertos no dudó ni un segundo en que Nat quebraría solo si era obligada a enfrentarse ante el líder de los Dark Masters.

Pero ella era fuerte… podía resistirlo… acabaría con su padre… ¿Verdad?

….

Las nubes volvieron a estremecerse y el agujero negro que intentaba llevarse a TK incrementó su fuerza de absorción. Patamon se sujetó a los pies de su Tamer para no ser arrastrado y Kari aumentó su propia fuerza para mantener a TK y a Patamon en el digimundo, con la ayuda de Gatomon.

**TK**: (En tono suplicante) Por favor, Kari… suéltame… -Ella se sujetó aún con más fuerza a la mano del muchacho recordando cómo una vez se vio obligada a soltar a su hermano mayor para que él regresara al digimundo junto a Koromon. -¡Suéltame! ¡O nos llevará a los dos! –lo dijo con más potencia en la voz. Hablaba enserio no quería ponerla en peligro también a ella.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica y con ojos lastimosos levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de TK. Ella lo comprendía, sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran claros de leer. Pero así como no dejó que Piedmon se lo llevara sin ella no lo permitiría ahora.

**Kari**: No pienso soltarte por nada del mundo.

Repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho a un pequeño TK Takaishi de ocho años, él lo recordó y en sus labios se asomó una leve sonrisa que duró menos de tres segundos.

Unas oscuras garras surgieron del agujeró que lo succionaba y se clavó en su espalda. Eran las garras de Devimon, no podía equivocarse. El chico aulló de dolor al tiempo en que Kari se mantenía colgando de la mano de TK y chillando en el aire, ya que otro agujero se había abierto, pero debajo de ella, succionando también a Gatomon.

TK gimió de dolor pero concentraba toda su fuerza en sus brazos para mantener a salvo a Kari, mientras ella lloraba y se mantenía en el aire sujetando a TK y sujetada por él al mismo tiempo.

Segundos después, los fríos ojos de Myotismon fueron divisados por el chico a través de la negrura que yacía a los pies de Kari. Quiso advertirle, pero Devimon volvió a atacarlo habiendo empujado de un zarpazo a Patamon, quién indefenso yacía en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Gritó de dolor justo cuando Gatomon era sorprendida por el ataque de murciélagos de Myotismon.

**Kari**: ¡Gatomon! –pero no llegó a girar la cabeza para saber si su amiga había sobrevivido, ya que las manos de Myotismon se cerraron con fuerza en sus tobillos y tiraron de ella. Al tiempo en que Devimon hacía lo mismo con el sangrante muchacho. -¡TK!

**TK**: ¡Kari!

Una luz dorada se desprendió del bolsillo de TK y su D-Terminal separó de su interior el digiegg del Destino, y este, brilló en cada rincón del digimundo.

Esa luz sagrada trasladó a los digielegidos a un punto en la Dark Área que unía a todos, e iluminó la tierra a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Descubrieron, gracias a la luz que les proporcionaba el digiegg, que todos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar, apenas separados por paredes de cristal que les permitían ver lo que sucedía con sus amigos, pero les impedía ayudarlos.

Del lado izquierdo de TK y Kari estaban Davis y el mismísimo MaloMyotismon. Junto a él se encontraba Lena con un digimon que nunca habían visto antes, a ella le seguía Ryo y su enemigo de aspecto tenebroso. Shin estaba del lado izquierdo de Ryo con un digimon similar al enemigo de Lena, después estaba Ken y Daemon; Yolei y Arukenimon; Cody y MarineAngemon. Luego seguían Joe y MetalSeadramon; Mimi y MetalEtemon; Izzy y Vademon. A la izquierda de ellos estaban Tai y Machinedramon; Sora y Phantamon; Matt y Puppetmon. Y del lado derecho de TK y Kari, cerrando el círculo de digidestinados, estaba Nat enfrentándose a su padre.

TK sintió lástima por su amiga, de todas las cosas que pueden ocurrirte esa es una de las peores.

Ella había quedado inmóvil, mirando a Piedmon con los ojos empapados y las manos hechas dos puños fuertemente apretados a cada costado de su cuerpo. El digimon reía. Etsumon había extendido sus alas, protegiéndola, pero en realidad no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no podía atacar al padre de su Tamer, eso la destrozaría.

**Nat**: (Con la mirada clavada en la máscara que cubría el rostro de su padre) Acábalo, Etsumon. –pidió sin que su voz temblara.

TK tragó ruidosamente e intentó incorporarse, quería que su amiga lo viera allí, que supiera que a pesar de odiar a ese digimon y haber sido su asesino estaba allí para ella; pero su espalda lesionada no le permitió moverse.

Kari también sangraba, Myotimon le había lastimado su pierna izquierda y al igual que él, se encontraba discapacitada de moverse. Patamon y Gatomon digievolucionron en Ophanimon y Seraphimon, y ambos se unieron en ataques para mantener a los dos a salvo, pero sus oponentes eran más poderosos e igualaban sus fuerzas haciendo que la batalla se volviera cada vez más difícil.

Del otro lado del cristal izquierdo, Davis animaba a gritos a ExVeemon que trataba de burlar a MaloMyotismon, al igual que los demás, intentaba no arriesgarse demasiado para guardar energías y vencer a Dragomon qué es el verdadero enemigo, pero si no lo hacían, estos digimons los aniquilarían.

"¡Aliento de lobo metálico!" se escuchó desde una de las cámaras, podían oírse a través de los cristales que los separaban y gracias al brillo del digiegg del Destino podían también verse.

Se encontraban en una especie de esfera de cristal, flotando en mitad de la Dark Área, separados por grandes paredes transparentes de modo que puedan ver como sus amigos sucumbían bajo el inmenso poder de la oscuridad.

HérculesKabuterimon lanzó un potente rayo que atravesó a su oponente pero al instante, este, volvió a formarse como si nada le hubiera ocurrido. Lo mismo sucedió con los ataques de Cyberdramon, WareGreymon, Garudamon e Hipogryffomon, así como también le ocurría a sus propios digimons.

Sus oponentes eran muy fuertes, y además de eso, los ataques que recibían no les afectaban sino que los absorbían para hacerse más poderosos.

**Nat**: ¡No los ataquen! – a todo pulmón, dándose cuenta de algo y las batallas, por parte de los digimon camarada, se detuvieron. –ellos… no son ellos.

Piedmon lanzó una carcajada y arrojó a Nat una daga que Etsumon desvió con un haz de luz blanca.

**Piedmon**: Tú no tienes idea de nada. –le dijo su padre. –quieres dar a entender que tienes todo bajo control, pero eres un desastre. –Nat alzó una ceja. –Nunca pensaste en confiar en ellos –rió. –Dime cuántos de ellos te conocen realmente, dime cuántos de ellos saben que yo, el gran Piedmon, líder de los Dark Masters y motivo de sus pesadillas, soy tu padre. –ella apretó la mandíbula, no quiso mirar a sus amigos, no creía poder soportar sus miradas de odio puestas en ella. –ninguno. –se contestó él. –Porque no crees que sean dignos de confianza, porque eres igual a mí y te revelarás en su contra.

Natsuki escupió en los zapatos del digimon, en sus ojos podía verse fuego.

**Nat**: Jamás los traicionaría. Tú no eres más que un pobre desgraciado, no eres mi padre. –su voz soltaba cada palabra con gran odio. –Mi padre murió para dejarte nacer en él. No tienes derecho a llamarte así. –le gritó venenosamente.

El digimon rió.

**Piedmon**: Eso no quita que no confíes en ellos. –le sonrió. -¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que estás completamente sola?

**Davis**: Nunca. –gritó desde su sitio.

**Kari**: Porque no está sola. –completó ella.

**Lena**: Siempre seremos sus amigos –siguió.

**Joe**: Siempre estaremos para ella.

**Ryo**: Somos un equipo.

**Matt**: Estamos juntos…

**Sora**: … ahora y siempre. -continuó

**Tai**: No permitiremos que juegues con su mente.

**Cody**: Todo lo que dices es mentira.

**Ken**: Ella nunca será como tú…

**Izzy**: … ella siempre será ella.

**Yolei**: Y así la aceptamos y queremos -acotó

**Shin**: Toda la vida –concluyó.

Piedmon entornó los ojos. Solo la miraba a Nat.

**TK**: Yo lo sabía… -dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse. –yo la conozco realmente, por eso sé que tú no eres su padre. Ya no.

Nat dejó que varias lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas.

Ocultó su débil sonrisa y habló a sus amigos.

**Nat**: Estos digimons ya están muertos. –dijo con voz potente y clara –Dragomon puede traerlos de vuelta en cuerpo, pero no en alma. De este modo son más fuertes ya que no tienen un punto débil, pero…

**Izzy**: No tienen conciencia. –terminó de explicar él.

**Davis**: ¡Genial! ¡Un apocalipsis zombie! –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Nat resopló pero le devolvió la amplia sonrisa. –Estamos preparados. ExVeemon, esa cosa no tiene vida… aniquílalo.

TK volvió a dejarse caer, y Kari le tomó la mano, ambos intentaban contener las lágrimas de dolor.

**TK**: Cambiemos el destino. –le dijo.

El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza y recordó las palabras de Anubismon: "Pero cuando todos los poderes compañeros estén reunidos, gracias a la luz dorada del digiegg del destino sucederán cosas maravillosas". Sonrió y el digiegg del Destino les brindó un rayo de su luz a cada uno, y la verdadera pelea inició.

De a uno fueron fusionándose.

~El primer rayo de luz cayó sobre Davis y ExVeemon que volvió a su etapa de entrenamiento y uniéndose a su Tamer crearon a GoldVeedramon, un digimon legendario similar a un dragón, con un largo cuerno en su nariz y otros dos en el lugar donde deberían estar sus orejas Todo su cuerpo es de color dorado.

Y embistió a MaloMyotismon con su ataque Golpe Magno, utilizando sus garras como cuchillas lo fue debilitando con agilidad.

MaloMyotismon es un digimon de enorme tamaño y con sus grandes manazas tomó a GoldVeedramon intentando aplastarlo como a un insecto, pero el digimon del destino disparó una afilada flecha de energía qué, como un boomerang, lo atravesó de un lado y del otro al regresar.

~El segundo rayo de luz dorada cayó sobre Ken y Wormmon que se fusionaron en Kongoumon, un digimon que se asemeja a un escarabajo dorado de complexión robusta, usando su par inferior de patas para movilidad bípeda y el resto (seis) a modo de brazos, sus garras son negras y sostienen una vajra que utiliza para luchar.

Kongoupmon, comenzando con su ataque Múltiples Brazos Bombas, que consiste en usar sus vajras para dispersar rayos de energía, atacó a Daemon que con tanta luz trataba de huir; al final, Daemon fue mutilado en varios pedacitos como consecuencia del ataque Power Slapping.

~Un tercer rayo de luz salió del digiegg y entró en la cámara de Tai y Agumon haciendo que ellos se fusionaran en AncietGreymon, un digimon supremo que posee cuatro patas y una larga cola color rojo con aros dorados, su armadura (del mismo color) le cubre el cuerpo entero, solo tiene ciertas aberturas que dejan ver sus alas del mismo fuego, sus filosas garras, su cabello rubio, sus celestes ojos y sus feroces dientes.

Machinedramon no tenía escapatoria, ese fue su final definitivo, justo después de que AncientGreymon gritara Estallido Omega, y en su cámara se hubo desencadenado una explosión masiva que lo exterminó en un santiamén.

~La siguiente luz fue tras Matt y Gabumon que digievolucionaron juntos cambiando a AncientGarurumon. La figura era gigantesca, poseía dos espadas de cobre y cuatro patas (aunque camina sobre las dos traseras). La armadura que lo cubre es blanca, con detalles en violeta y dorado, solo deja ver sus rojizos ojos.

Él inició de su batalla con su ataque Mandoble Afilado, blandiendo sus dos espadas, pero Puppetmon pudo resistirlo; fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de usar su ataque más poderoso Cero Absoluto, con su grito, Puppetmon fue congelado por completo hasta quedar sin vida bajo el hielo.

~Un quinto rayo del Destino rodeó a Yolei y a Hawkmon dejando nacer a Tuwarmon, un digimon ninja legendario cuyo cuerpo está cubierto en su totalidad por una armadura dorada, con el pecho de color blanco. En su espalda posee una pesada arma de color blanco que le provee de grandes habilidades de defensa.

Girando sobre sí mismo, Tuwarmon lesionó a Arukenimon con su poderosa arma y realizando un combo de ataque lanzó unas cuantas ráfagas de viento que desconcertaron a su oponente, y, aprovechando ese instante, lanzó su arma clavándosela en el pecho y recibiendo la victoria de la batalla.

~El sexto en digievolucionar fue Cody que junto a Armadillomon se convirtió en TigerVespamon, un digimon que se asemeja a una gran avispa en forma humanoide. Cuanta con un gran nivel de resistencia gracias a su armadura dorada, con detalles en negro; blande dos sables gemelos y con estos acuchillaba a su oponente hiriéndolo allí donde lo tocaban.

MarineDevimon agitaba sus extremidades en todas direcciones, pero la agilidad de TigerVespamonera incomparable.

Con su ataque Aguijón Engranado, ascendió hacia el cielo raso y unió sus dos espadas dejándose caer en picada, girando sobre sí mismo, para atravesar a su rival.

~La séptima luz fue para Sora y Biyomon, que se combinaron en Eaglemon, un digimon ave gigante que cubre su cuerpo con una armadura dorada que desvía cualquier ataque. Sus cuatro patas acaban en tres filosas garras y sus alas parecen estar hechas de oro.

Embistió a Phantamon con todo su cuerpo de metal, y con su ataque Quiebre Místico, emitió una luz blanca que redujo a su oponente a cenizas.

~En octavo lugar, Izzy y Tentomon, digievolucionaron a AncientBeetlemon. Este digimon legendario del tipo insecto tiene un caparazón que repele cualquier ataque de su adversario, la hoz de sus dos brazos puede cortar lo que sea, y fácilmente puede levantar objetos cientos de veces más pesados que él mismo.

Comenzó a atacar a Vademon con descargas eléctricas muy potentes, pero ese escurridizo digimon pudo esquivarlas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Por lo qué, AncientBeetlemon, decidió utilizar su poder más imponente Trueno Calamidad, disparando un trueno que nunca falla y produce grandes destrozos; así destruyó a su oponente sin dejar rastros de él.

~El siguiente fue Ryo que se unió a su camarada digievolucionando a Ouryumon, un digimon del tipo bestia legendaria cuyo cuerpo es color marrón y está cubierto por una armadura dorada con detalles en negro, retiene espadas en ambas manos y disparando de ellas rayos de energía con su ataque Hojas del Rey Dragón Eterno aniquiló Millenium habiéndole atravesado sus rojizos ojos.

Nadie conocía la historia completa de ese pequeño, pero al parecer hbía sido bastante dolorosa y complicada… encontrarse con ese digimon es muy difícil, es un momento que no pasará deprisa y que nunca podrás olvidar. Millenium es el demonio mismo, no puedes encontrarlo por casualidad, él te busca, él te encuentra y él te mata… haber sobrevivido lo convertía en Tamer Legendario.

~El décimo rayo fue directo hasta Lena y Tapirmon que lograron transformarse en Goldramon, un digimon dios dragón con seis alas endurecidas y un brillante cuerpo dorado. En su brazo lleva un anillo sagrado que le da poder. Este digimon, con un solo ataque denominado: Flama de Dios, creó una explosión de fuego sagrado tan poderosa que hizo que su enemigo saliera disparado hasta chocar contra un cristal de la cámara y se redujera a simples datos sin vida.

~Joe fue el siguiente, qué, gracias a la luz del digiegg del Destino, logró fusionarse con Gomamon recreando la figura de AncientMegatheriumon, un digimon muy antiguo del tipo bestia cuyo pelaje blanco le permite soportar altas temperaturas. Tiene una docena de patas y de su cabeza sobresalen dos grandes cuernos.

Con su ataque Ventisca Congelante, creó una tormenta de nieve que suspendió el movimiento atómico de todo objeto en esa cámara. Y aprovechó ese momento para embestir a MetalSeadramon, haciéndolo pedazos.

~En décimo segundo lugar Mimi digievolucionó junto a Palmon en D´Arcomon, un digimon del tipo ángel que tiene la apariencia de una mujer. Posee una espada de plata y en su mano derecha lleva una vara cuyo símbolo, situado en uno de los extremos, es su fuente de poder. Tiene dos pares de alas doradas y una armadura del mismo color.

Utilizando su espada combatió contra MetalEtemon. El digimon semejante a un mono la atrapó y comenzó a golpearle con su brazo metálico la parte baja de la espalda en una típica llave de lucha. Ella empuñó una pequeña daga que guardaba en sus caderas y se la clavó en el costado, así como MetalEtemon había atacado a KaiserLeomon.

Y el digimon maligno fue convirtiéndose en datos hasta desaparecer por completo.

~Le siguió Shin, que al fusionarse con su digimon adoptó la forma de un guerrero legendario llamado Grademon, quién posee un par de espadas y una armadura dorada y roja que lo cubre, además de una larga capa color azul.

Grademon embistió al digimon carroñero Sangloupmon a alta velocidad y acumulando energía en sus espadas lo decapitó sin vacilar siquiera un segundo.

~Luego, un rayo de luz rodeó a Nat y a Etsumon que tomaron la forma de Shakamon, un digimon sagrado que tiene la apariencia de una sacerdotisa enmascarada y enfundada en una harapienta túnica de color dorado que luce una larga melena grisácea con las puntas morenas. Ella levita sobre una esfera de fuego, de su espalda emana un halo de santidad gigantesco y la rodean dieciséis orbes que flotan gracias a su energía.

Shakamon tomó la decisión de no luchar contra su padre aunque este no fuera él, y con un ataque especial creó, en la mente de Piedmon, una ilusión en la cual luchaba contra ella (sin hacerlo en realidad) hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron y terminó falleciendo por segunda vez a los ojos de su hija.

~El digiegg del Destino lanzó los últimos dos rayos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que TK y Kari recuperaran sus fuerzas y se fusionaran con sus respectivos digimons creando a Dominimon y a Varodurumon, un digimon ave mítica que posee seis alas cuyas plumas emiten una luz sagrada, revistiendo su cuerpo en una barrera que evade cualquier ataque con mala voluntad.

Dominimon atacaba a Devimon con su espada excalibur, y Varodurumon lo hacía contra Myotismon lanzando varios rayos de sus plumas que chocaban contra él a la velocidad de la luz, sin fallar.

De reojo, ambos amigos se miraron para comprobar que las cosas le estaban saliendo bien y para asegurarse de que podía resistir a los ataques. Entonces, ambos vieron como sus enemigos se alzaban a espaldas del otro.

Varodurumon no dudó y utilizó su poder "Brillo Protector" trasladando su luz sagrada a Dominimon para protegerlo, al tiempo en que el arma excalibur era lanzada por Dominimon.

Myotismon murió con la espada sagrada clavada en su pecho y Devimon recibió su ataque de vuelta gracias a la protección que Varodurumon había empleado.

Una vez que todos los rastros de los digimons oscuros fueron aniquilados, los cristales que los separaban se desvanecieron, dejándolos flotando en el pesado aire del Área Oscura.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior... aún queda una más y después nos despedimos del fic con un epílogo algo extraño... ¿pueden creerlo? Dos capítulos y chau fic... *lloraré*

Pasando a una noticia más alegre: SE ESTRENÓ EL TRAILER DE DIGIMON TRI :D

Definitivamente morí y resucité al menos 10 veces a lo largo de ese video... se me presentaron tantas teorías mediante lo veía que quedé loca *más de lo que ya estaba* jajaja. Y me recordó a dos ideas que comencé a escribir unos meses atrás *lo cuál me pone feliz y tal vez las publique cuando este fic termine*

Ok, me dejo de rodeos, espero que haya sido de agrado este capítulo... prontito terminará todo este embrollo para dar lugar a otro ;)

¡Les mando un abrazo!


	40. El Área Oscura

**El Área Oscura.**

**Dragomon**: Tengo que dejar de subestimarlos. —dijo con sorna.

Nat trataba de recordar las características que estudió sobre este digimon la primera vez que cumplió dieciséis años… pero no fueron sus estudios lo que la hizo comprender, alguien le había dado la respuesta incluso antes de conocer a su enemigo.

Alguien más también lo recordó.

**Grademon/Shin**: Esperen un segundo… —dijo. — ¡Recuerden lo que dijo Deramon!

El resto del grupo no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese consejo.

**Shakamon/Nat**: No olviden nunca las respuestas a estos acertijos… —Continuó ella haciendo memoria.

No pasaron más de dos segundos qué Lena y Tapirmon se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban hablando su hermano y Nat.

**Goldramon/Lena**: …cuanto más grande es la oscuridad, menos se ve.

Los ojos de Dominimon se iluminaron.

**Tsuwarmon/Yolei**: (Emocionada) ¡El digimon ciego que leía en braille!

Todos comprendieron antes de haberlo imaginado. Dragomon era ciego.

El digimon les dedicó un resoplido que sonó algo burlón.

**Dragomon**: Son demasiado listos —dijo amargamente —, pero aun así no lograrán vencerme, sé manejarme en la oscuridad... así es todos los días de mi vida, ustedes, por el contrario, no lo comprenden.

Atacaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero terminaron lastimándose unos a otros ya que Dragomon se había escabullido. Oyeron el sonido de su resoplido burlón, tal vez, él tenía razón y no podrían vencerlo.

TK, sin embargo, sabía la solución. Pero no quería remediar la situación de ese modo ¿Existiría otra opción?

Cada vez que uno de ellos daba un paso en dirección a Dragomon, este se alejaba ya que, al ser ciego, no podía verlo pero sí sentía sus energías y vibraciones. Los jóvenes elegidos comenzaron a dudar sobre qué tipo de enemigo era más fácil o más difícil de combatir.

En ese momento, Shakamon se dio cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por alto, la espalda de su enemigo poseía varios tubos adheridos, y si uno prestaba total atención podía ver unos finos hilos que caían de esos tubos y se perdían en las profundidades del Área Oscura. También notó que el digimon no se alejaba de un parámetro no muy largo, tenía un límite, si se movía más lejos seguramente esos hilos se desprenderían de él, y tal vez, esos hilos eran su fuente de energía. Tal vez de esa manera absorbía las fuerzas de la niña elegida desconocida, tal vez debían empezar por allí.

Levitó unos segundos mirando los hilos y la mano de Dominimon se aferró a su hombro.

**Dominimon/TK**: Ni te atrevas.

**Shakamon/Nat**: Así la salvaremos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

**Dominimon/TK**: Lo he pensado mucho… ella está viva gracias a que comparte las energías con Dragomon, si la desconectamos, su cuerpo no será más que una cáscara vacía ya que no le quedan fuerzas.

**Shakamon/Nat**: No podemos…

**Dominimon/TK**: Sí —le contradijo interrumpiéndola —, podemos con esto, hay que intentarlo por ella.

**Varodurumon/Kari**: Solo resistamos un poco más.

Shakamon asintió una sola vez, y viendo como AncientBeetlemon y GoldVeedramon se embestían el uno al otro, engañados por Dragomon se le ocurrió otra opción.

Realizó su ataque especial; rodeó a Dragomon desde la distancia en una ilusión con la que pretendía agotarlo.

**Shakamon/Nat**: Eso lo mantendrá ocupado —aseguró.

**AncientGreymon/Tai**: No funcionará una ilusión, él no puede ver.

Kongaupmon y Ouryumon asintieron de acuerdo con Tai.

**Grademon/Shin**: Pero confundirá sus sentidos –puntualizó.

Eaglemon y Tuwarmon asintieron de acuerdo con Shin.

**D´Arcmon/Mimi**: ¿Cómo venceremos a éste? Es muy ágil.

**TigerVespamon/Cody**: Solo logramos lesionarnos a nosotros mismos, así terminaremos perdiendo.

**Varodurumon/Kari**: Tenemos que sacarle su fuente de energía para acabarlo.

**AncientBeetlemon/Izzy**: El problema es que no tenemos idea de cuál es su fuente de energía.

Varodurumon negó con la cabeza, dejándolo boquiabierto.

**Shakamon/Nat**: Sí sabemos cuál es… el verdadero problema es que… —miró a Dominimon como pidiéndole permiso para continuar hablando.

Él suspiró y alzó la barbilla para decirles a todos:

**Dominimon/TK**: Su fuente de energía tiene vida y… si la desconectamos, la matamos. Ella es humana, un Tamer que se está dejando morir para salvarnos.

Casi todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

**Grademon/Shin**: Bueno… tal vez ella sepa cómo podemos salvarla, ¿Se lo han preguntado?

Dominimon negó con la cabeza.

**Goldramon/Lena**: Pues no perdemos nada con intentar averiguarlo.

**GoldVeedramon/Davis**: Lena tiene razón vayamos en busca de aquella Tamer…

En ese momento Dragomon se liberó de la ilusión y atacó con un rayo de luz negro. Los elegidos más grandes en edades del mundo real se ofrecieron para mantenerlo ocupado; el resto se preparó para rastrear el escondite de Dragomon. Algo que no les fue nada difícil.

Varodurumon, que emitía una tenue luz sagrada, voló por debajo de Dragomon guiándolos a todos a lo largo del suave hilo que se confundía con el Área Oscura.

Al final, llegaron a una esfera de color rojo que no les dejaba ver su interior. Todo atacaron al mismo tiempo hasta romperla, y Lunamon y su Tamer se vieron suspendidas en el Área Oscura.

Ambas estaban conectadas a eso finos hilos.

**Lunamon**: (Extrañada) ¡Esperanza humana!

Dominimon les sonrió.

**Xx**: (Débilmente) ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Dominimon/TK**: Te lo prometí.

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

**Xx**: Ahora yo te prometo que no podrán salir de aquí fácilmente.

**GoldVeedramon/Davis**: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella le dedicó una mirada vacía.

**Xx**: A que para salir uno deberá quedarse, es una antigua tradición, un precio a pagar para que todo siga en equilibrio…

**Shakamon/Nat**: Oscuridad por luz… —susurró, recordando. La chica asintió lentamente —Eso no importa, te irás con nosotros, ¿Cómo te sacamos de aquí?

Lunamon sonrió débilmente.

**Lunamon**: No hay manera, si aniquilan a Dragomon moriremos con él y si nos desconectan sucumbiremos porque es tarde y ya no tenemos fuerzas.

**Dominimon/TK**: ¡No las dejaré morir!

**Xx**: ¿Tienes algo en mente? —No esperó respuesta —El Destino ya está escrito, ¿No recuerdas?

**Grademon/Shin**: ¿Y tú sabes lo que dice? —Interrumpió Shin alzando la voz. Eso la desconcertó —, porque si solo lo imaginas o lo supones, ¿Cómo sabes si éste es en verdad tu Destino? ¿Dónde lo leíste? —Ella no respondió, se lo quedó mirando un momento —. Yo creo que el Destino no puede cambiar, creo que nosotros armamos nuestro Destino a lo largo de nuestro vivir. ¿Tú quieres terminar así? —Ella negó lentamente —. Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para imaginar y suponer un mundo mejor?

La chica le sonrió como hacía tiempo que no sonreía.

Un aura de luz blanca se desprendió de Shakamon y esta volvió a ser Nat, llevando a Reremon en sus brazos.

Esa luz que ella emitió se unió a los cuerpos de la niña y su digimon, y el color regresó a ellas. La muchacha resultó ser de tez no muy clara, sus ojos eran grises (como lo era antes su cabello) y su cabello muy rubio (como lo eran antes sus ojos).

Ella miró con preocupación a Nat.

Nats se encontraba ya bastante débil, pero le sonrió a la desconocida dándole a entender que esa energía le sobraba y que ella podía utilizarla. Entonces Tuwarmon cortó los hilos que conectaban a Lunamon y su Tamer con Dragomon, y todos pudieron oír como claramente el digimon aullaba y se retorcía de dolor.

Al regresar con el resto del grupo y el moribundo Dragomon, todos se sorprendieron de verlos acompañados por una muchacha y un digimon jamás visto, pero poco importaba eso ahora. ¿Debían asegurarse de que Dragomon moriría o era mejor marcharse ahora?

**TigerVespamon/Cody**: Vámonos de aquí.

Dragomon, a pesar de estar muriéndose, consiguió reírse.

**Dragomon**: Recuerden las tradiciones.

**Xx**: Se los dije…

**Nat**: Y yo dije que no hay problema con eso.

Dragomon comenzó a desvanecerse.

**Dragomon**: Oscuridad por luz, luz por oscuridad… recuerda… que de lo contrario… el resultado es negativo —volvió a reírse y se disolvió por completo.

Lunamon los guio hasta el portal que conectaba el Área Oscura con el digimundo, al llegar allí, todos regresaron a sus formas originales, abandonando la fusión.

**Lunamon**: Aquí es…

**Xxx**: Nadie puede pasar sin dejar la luz a cambio. Antigua tradición que no dejará de cumplirse. Alimente la oscuridad con su opuesto para poder marcharse, ¿Cuál de ustedes se quedará?

**Nat**: Ninguno de ellos. Abre tus puertas —exigió con voz autoritaria.

El portal se abrió y fueron pasando de uno a uno sin darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedería. Al final quedaron Reremon, Nat, Lunamon y la Tamer desconocida.

Reremon enroscó su cola en el brazo de Natsuki. Lunamon cruzó el portal y la chica miró a Nat como pidiéndole que pasara primero.

**Lunamon**: Vamos Yas, ven, todo salió bien… —la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos —Yasu… —pronunció la pequeña digimon con preocupación.

**Yas**: ¿Por qué? —Le hablaba a Nat.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Porque para esto fui entrenada y para esto llegué aquí.

**Yas**: Les será más difícil de esta manera.

**Nat**: No los subestimes —le contradijo seriamente —, son muy fuertes, ya llegarás a conocerlos —La chica lagrimeó y Nat la empujó fuera del Área Oscura —. Vamos, Reremon, suéltate… —dijo con voz dura, veía los rostros desconcertados de sus amigos y sabía que no entendían nada. Yas lloraba desconsolada —. Anda Reremon…

Nat sabía que su digimon quería quedarse, y así sería mucho más fácil ya que ella renacería. Sería distinto si moría Nat, porque ya no habría un botón de que le permitiera regresar a la vida, pero Nat no dejaría que su digimon se entregara otra vez.

Sacudió su brazo con ímpetu haciendo que su camarada cruzara el portal y cayera sobre Lena y Davis. Entonces el portal comenzó a cerrarse…

Nat cerró los ojos.

No quería sentir nada, nada en absoluto...

No sabía lo que podría pasarle una vez que el portal se cerrara.

Nunca le hablaron sobre lo que sucedía a quién se quedaba.

Pero no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Algo tironeó de su brazo con extremada fuerza.

Nat cayó en el duro suelo.

Sintió como Reremon saltaba sobre su espalda y como la mano de Shin Fumihiko se mantenía cerrada en su brazo, con firmeza, casi con reproche.

El portal del Área Oscura seguía abierto y gritaba que soltaría sus fuerzas oscuras sobre todo el digimundo como castigo si alguno de ellos no regresaba y se ofrecía a la oscuridad.

**Kari**: Yo lo haré.

**Todos**: Estás realmente loca.

TK y Tai la tomaron uno de cada brazo.

**Sora**: No tienes que hacerlo, Kari. Yo lo haré.

Matt la alzó del suelo con facilidad.

**Matt**: Creo que la loca eres tú.

**Cody**: Voy a ir yo.

**Yolei**: (Poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro) Ni se te ocurra. – y enganchó su brazo libre en el de Ken. –Y por las dudas, a ti tampoco.

Ken suspiró.

**Nat**: ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —Le gritó a Shin — ¿No te das cuenta de que es la única solución?

**Shin**: No creo que tu muerte sea una solución.

Natsuki intentó soltarse pero el muchacho la aferraba con fuerza y no se lo permitía.

**Nat**: ¿No lo entiendes…? De otra forma no puede funcionar; si se cae un emblema de la base de la pirámide sería un caos. Soy la primera niña elegida, es mi responsabilidad…

Shin se rió sin aflojar su mano.

**Shin**: Es ridículo —volvió a tironear de ella, y como si fuera una pluma la levantó del suelo y se la llevó lejos del portal.

Entre el griterío, nadie notó que el portal ya había sido cerrado y que Yasu y Lunamon no se encontraban entre ellos hasta que a TK se le ocurrió pensar que ellas intentarían sacrificarse, y quiso impedírselo, pero ya era tarde porque ni ellas ni el portal estaban allí.

TK cayó de rodillas, pero no había ya nada más que hacer.

Patamon se colocó sobre su cabeza y Kari se sentó a su lado.

Fueron los segundos más largos que alguna vez él vivió.

**Nat**: ¿Sabes lo que ella te diría? —dijo habiéndose alejado de Shin. El chico negó con la cabeza —No te culpo, jamás lo hice.

El alzó los ojos comprendiendo más de lo que otra persona entendería si le dijeran esa frase.

**TK**: Aun así, podría haberlo cambiado.

**Nat**: No fue tu decisión, ¿comprendes? No fue tu culpa.

**TK**: No de esto…

**Nat**: No tienes la culpa de nada, ¿oíste? —lo miró a los ojos —. Jamás la tuviste.

**TK**: ¿De quién es la culpa entonces?

**Nat**: No hay culpa. Hay decisiones tomadas, y los que quedamos debemos aceptarlas. Ella decidió sacrificarse para salvarnos, al igual que mi padre decidió dejarse capturar para que yo pudiera escapar —dijo mirando el cielo del mundo digital —No hay culpa —repitió.

TK le dio un abrazo que ella respondió y ambos soltaron un mar de lágrimas.

**Señor Gennai**: Creo que es hora de aclarar quién era Yasu Ayamoto —todos se giraron para verlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estaba allí? —. Ella llegó al digimundo porque yo la llamé, al igual que Ryo Akiyama y Shin Fumihiko pero unos meses luego de que ellos fracasen en su misión —dejó una pausa —. Nats, tú estabas aquí cuando ella llegó, pero yo me ocupé de que nunca la vieras, ya que de ese modo comprenderías el significado de la profecía que fue revelada. Por eso ella fue un secreto entre Anubismon y yo, su misión era mantener el Destino, y lo ha cumplido. La profecía de Anubismon decía que la esperanza humana era quién debía cambiar el Destino, y así se cumplió… pero olvidaste la última oración, Nats… "Y cuando haya sido transformado, el mismo Destino se reacomodará en la historia, para ser fiel a lo que ya se ha escrito."—Nat abrió la boca desconcertada —. No me importa que no lo entiendas, esa es la explicación —dijo Gennai haciendo que Davis se riera —. Pero… —Yolei resopló, detestaba los peros —. La historia no termina aquí —todos lo miraron atónitos, ¿Tenían otro enemigo que combatir? —, seguirá habiendo generaciones y generaciones de niños elegidos, hasta que todos los datos de las computadoras sean descartados.

**Kari**: (Aterrorizada) Sería horrible ya que significaría…

**TK**: (Completando la frase) …que el digimundo se borraría.

**Señor Gennai**: (Sonriendo) No mientras haya niños elegidos.

**Davis**: Es un poco confuso lo que dice.

**Señor Gennai**: Tarde o temprano lo comprenderán. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes son parte de este mundo.

* * *

Bueno… aquí es donde acaba la aventura. Esperen… ¿acaba?

No hay que desesperar… escribí un epílogo… ok, está a medio hacer, pero en cuanto lo tenga listo lo subiré…

Espero que no haya sido muy mala la historia, hay que recordar que tenía 13 añitos cuando comencé a escribirla *no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto – llora de emoción contenida*

Por ahora les digo adiós, pero nos vemos en el epílogo ;)


	41. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

_"Recuerda: En dónde te encuentres existe tanto la luz como la oscuridad. La lucha entre estos no termina nunca, sin embargo, si no nos olvidamos de la luz que habita en nuestros corazones y del poder que tenemos para realizar nuestros sueños, no hay por qué preocuparse. Ahora son ustedes los que harán que esta historia digievolucione**."**_

_—**El Autor. **_

**X**: Papá… ha llegado la hora de irnos. ¿Estás listo?

TK sonrió para sus adentros, ¿Cómo no iba a estar listo para esto si lo había soñado desde que conocía el mundo digital?

Dejó la computadora a un lado y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios se giró para ver bien a su hijo. ¡Qué orgulloso estaba de él!

El pequeño Dan era exactamente igual a TK a su edad, 11 años, los mismos ojos celestes, el mismo cabello rubio y la misma manera de derramar esperanza a montones con su gran sonrisa. Solo tenían una pequeña diferencia: Dan era la persona más inquieta de toda la familia.

**Dan**: Mamá y Elaine ya se marcharon… ella dijo que me quedara a esperarte.

El padre sonrió. Sabía que su hijo en realidad pensaba en el regalo de Elaine, su hermana melliza.

Hacía unas pocas semanas, todos los hijos de los digidestinados habían recibido de Gennai el mejor de los regalos, su propio digivice avanzado y un digimon camarada, por supuesto que eran tan solo unos digi-huevos. Pero hacía ya varias horas, muy temprano por la mañana, Gennai les dio un aviso: Los digimons de sus hijos ya habían digievolucionado…

Ahora todos estarían en el digimundo, preparados para su gran aventura, como las que sus padres les contaban. Por ese motivo, a Kari se le ocurrió que sería un bonito presente para su hija llevar el silbato que usó en su primer viaje al digimundo. Y aunque Dan tratara de ocultarlo, TK sabía que le molestaba no haber recibido ningún obsequio.

TK se estiró para alcanzar de arriba de un mueble, un antiguo, pero bien cuidado, gorro de un gastado color blanco. Él se lo tendió a su hijo y este no pudo evitar alegrarse.

**TK**: Como bien sabes, este gorro perteneció a mi abuelo, con él me llevó a pescar, y también a mi padre y a Matt, así como te he llevado yo. Es un gorro muy importante en la familia ya que ha pasado de generación en generación. Espero que a ti te agrade… -el niño estaba sin palabras, quiso decir: Gracias. Pero su padre le interrumpió. –También es el sombrero que llevé al digimundo en nuestra segunda aventura –le sonrió.

Dan se colocó el gorro en la cabeza como si fuera de oro y abrazó a su padre muy fuerte dándole las gracias por aquel regalo. Su padre le devolvió el abrazo y sacó de su bolsillo el D-3 verde que desde los 11 años lo acompañaba. Pronunció las típicas palabras de Yolei, no porque fueran necesarias sino porque era un hermoso recuerdo que él no quería borrar, y entró con su hijo al digimundo.

Ese día era primero de agosto, aniversario de los niños elegidos.

Como lo había sugerido Tai una vez, hace muchos años (25 para ser exactos), todos sus aniversarios los pasaron de día de campo en el digimundo. Pero esta vez era diferente, era especial.

Casi todos sus hijos habían alcanzado la mínima edad para hacerse cargo de la defensa del digimundo (8 años), y el señor Gennai se había ocupado personalmente de crearles nuevos dispositivos digitales, a los que llamó: D-5 (Digifive) y seleccionarles digimons camaradas de la misma especie que las de sus padres, siempre y cuando sus datos sean compatibles.

Cada niño recibió, el mismo día, aquellos avanzados aparatos junto con un e-mail dedicado a sus padres por parte del viejo Gennai, en el cual él le explicaba que eran sus hijos quienes se ocuparían del mundo digital, y agregó que cada digimon camarada de sus hijos al llegar a la etapa de entrenamiento, cambiaría su forma de digievolucionar.

Lo que significaba qué, por ejemplo Dan, tendría un Tokomon, pero ese digimon no digievolucionaría en Patamon ni en las demás digevoluciones del compañero de TK. Esas nuevas formas eran desconocidas por todos y solo iban a ser descubiertas si su hijos decidían hacerse cargo del mundo digital y formar la quinta generación de niños elegidos.

Por supuesto que todos aceptaron muy contentos, conocer el digimundo era su sueño ya que sus padres les contaron todas y cada una de sus aventuras allí.

Pero ahora hay que retroceder mucho tiempo atrás y explicar por qué llegaron a ser la quinta generación y no la cuarta…

¨La primera generación estuvo constituida por: Natsuki Gennai (la Fe), Tai Kamiya (el Valor), Matt Ishida (la Amistad), Sora Takenouchi (el Amor), Izzy Izumi (el conocimiento), Mimi Tachikawa (la Pureza), TK Takaishi (la Esperanza) y Kari Kamiya (la Luz). Y todos cumplieron sus misiones y objetivos en el digimundo.

¨La segunda generación se constituyó con Ryo Akiyama (la Paz), Shin Fumihiko (la Imaginación), Ken Ichijouji (la Bondad), Yasu Ayamoto (el Destino) y Lena Fumihiko (la Alegría). Ellos fracasaron. Ryo y Shin fueron encerrados por muchos años en el mundo real. Ken fue usado como experimento para hacer crecer la semilla de la oscuridad. Yas fue capturada por Dragomon incluso antes de que alguien sepa de su existencia como niña elegida. Y Lena ni siquiera se enteró de que había sido elegida.

¨Tercera generación, con ella llegan: Davis Motomiya (el Valor y la Amistad), Yolei Inoue (el Amor y la Pureza), Cody Hida (el Conocimiento y la Sinceridad), TK Takaishi (la Esperanza), Kari Kamiya (la Luz) y Ken Ichijouji (la Bondad). Esta generación se extiende hasta que a ellos se unen: Ryo Akiyama (la Paz), Shin Fumihiko (la Imaginación), Natsuki Gennai (la Fe) y Lena Fumihiko (la Alegría).

Después de un par de años, cuando Ryo cumplió los doce fue llevado solo al digimundo después de ganar un campeonato de digi-cartas, ese juego con el que se había obsesionado después de perder a su camarada. Gennai solo quería hablar con él. En ese año que él pasó aislado en el digimundo, el tío de Natsuki fusionó el emblema de la paz con el D-3 de Ryo creando un nuevo dispositivo digital llamado: D-Ark.

Al cumplirse el año de que Ryo había abandonado su casa, siete niños elegidos más viajaron para salvar el digimundo. Siete desconocidos por todos los digielegidos del mundo, hasta ese momento. Eran Takato Matsuda, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Juri Katou, Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa y Suzie Wong.

Todos ellos poseían D-Arks de distintos colores y digimons camaradas llamados: Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon y Lopmon, respectivamente.

Ellos conformaron la cuarta generación. Y luego de que su misión fuera un éxito, ellos tuvieron que despedirse de sus compañeros digimons, y no volvieron a verlos hasta que llegó el primero de agosto del año siguiente.

Shin, el mejor amigo de Ryo, lo buscó en su nueva casa y le dijo que regresara al digimundo con todos los demás para festejar el aniversario de los niños elegidos.

Ryo llevó a sus siete nuevos compañeros de aventuras. Estos nuevos Tamers se reencontraron con sus compañeros, incluso Juri Katou, quién había perdido a Leomon en una batalla, porque cuando el digimundo funciona sin oscuridad, todos los digimons que buscaron el bien durante su vida, renacen en la ciudad del origen, con el consentimiento absoluto de Anubismon.

Y así se fue agrandando el grupo de niños elegidos originales.

La quinta generación aún no había sido escrita, pero allí se encontraban todos los miembros. Veintidós en total.

~Tai se convirtió en diplomático para relacionar el mundo real con el digital. Su hijo se llama Toshio, tiene 12 años y medio y es idéntico a su padre, tanto físicamente como en su valiente personalidad. Él recibió un Koromon.

~Matt se volvió el más famoso cantante japonés de Rock en la historia por su mezcla de idiomas, con Gabumon en el órgano. Él se casó con Sora, quién se convirtió en diseñadora de modas junto con Biyomon, y se volvió muy famosa por su toque japonés. Tuvieron una hija de 12 años y medio llamada Alina que es la versión en miniatura y femenina de Matt, pero tiene la misma personalidad amorosa de su madre. Su segundo hijo se llama Amicus tiene 11 años y medio, y es exactamente igual a Sora a su edad pero con un toque más varonil, y al contrario de su hermana mayor, su personalidad es como la de su padre. Ella recibió un Yokomon y él un Tsubomon.

~Izzy se convirtió en investigador y realizó estudios muy serios para el digimundo, mucha gente no cree en la existencia de los digimons y por eso lo consideran loco, pero eso no le importa. Junto a Tentomon investigan la unión de los dos mundos y el porqué de que solo cierta gente pueda cruzar por aquellas entradas. Él se casó con Mina, la niña elegida de India, y tuvieron una hija que heredó la tez clara y el cabello colorado de su padre (La única diferencia con él es que ella lleva el cabello largo y adornado con una cinta color azul). Sin embargo, Cadi, tiene los ojos de su madre y es tan pacífica y positiva como ella. Recibió un Motimon.

~Joe cumplió su sueño de volverse médico, además, no es cualquier médico: él es profesional en el ámbito digital. Prácticamente, viaja todos los días al digimundo y, con la ayuda de Gennai y varios digimons, ha construido un hospital. Se casó con Momoe Inoue, la hermana mayor de Yolei, y ella se ocupa de la crianza de su hijo Kaito, de 13 años, quién tiene las mismas ideas del mundo digital que su padre a su edad. Él lleva el corte taza, su cabello es de color azul y usa anteojos redondos. Kaito recibió de Gennai un Bukamon.

~Mimi estudió gastronomía y se convirtió en la más famosa cocinera de Estados Unidos por su manera especial de unir la cultura estadounidense con la japonesa. Ella se casó con Michel, quién es periodista en Estados Unidos. Su hijo se llama Iared, tiene 11 años y es mucho más parecido a Mimi, físicamente, que a su padre ya que lleva el cabello castaño (como sus ojos) bastante largo y conserva el estilo country que tenía su madre en su niñez y que recuperó al volverse adulta. Pero, para alegría de todos, Iared, no es tan histérico como su Mimi, más bien es un niño tranquilo y muy maduro, como lo era su padre a su edad. Recibió un Tanemon.

~Davis tuvo mucho éxito en la cadena de restaurantes que puso en Estados Unidos, y ahora es un empresario que tiene restaurantes por todo el mundo. Él se casó con Lena Fumihiko que ahora es atleta olímpica y tuvieron un hijo, Musuko, que es el calco del mismo Davis en absolutamente todo. Él recibió un DemiVeemon. Ah… y ellos también recibieron de Gennai un segundo D-5 y otro digi-huevo que aún no nació… los tres se quedaron estupefactos al recibir dos regalos para Musuko, pero se equivocaban no era para su hijo… ¡Lena está embarazada!

~Cody es un próspero y respetado abogado, y su hija es casi su calco, además de ser experta en el deporte que ama su padre. Su nombre es Nerea y tiene 9 años, es tan traviesa como su madre… Cody se casó con Naomi Shimizu, una de las niñas que había sido poseída por las semillas de la oscuridad. Nerea recibió un Upamon.

~Ken ahora es policía y tuvo dos hijas y un niño con su esposa Yolei, que cuando no está trabajando junto a Izzy se ocupa de la crianza de sus hijos y de mantener su casa limpia y ordenada. La primera hija tiene 12 años, usa anteojos, y el pelo muy largo y negro. Su nombre es Chenoa y tiene el mismo carácter explosivo de su madre, recibió un Poromon. El segundo es el varón de nombre Sein, tiene 9 años, usa el cabello muy corto que tiene la misma tonalidad violácea que la de su madre, pero él es muy callado y bondadoso como su padre. Recibió un Mimomon. La tercera es Fara, una bebé de la cual no se conoce nada, ni siquiera su voz; pero sus cabellos, que son muy pocos, tienen un tono intermedio entre sus dos hermanos. Ella recibió un D-5, pero su camarada aún no nace.

~TK se volvió novelista y lanzó una saga donde se detallan cada una de las aventuras en el digimundo que vivió en su niñez. Se casó con Kari que es una gran educadora del nivel primario y tuvieron mellizos, Elaine que es igual a Kari tanto por dentro como por fuera y Dan que es el mayor por tres minutos. Ella recibió un Nyaromon y él un Tokomon.

~Natsuki es productora de cine y televisión, y actualmente tiene un proyecto llamado "Digimon Adventure" que consiste en trasformar los libros de TK en películas y series de televisión que se den a conocer en todo el mundo. Ella se casó con Shin Fumihiko, que trabaja de arquitecto tanto en el mundo real como en el digimundo, creando enormes edificios de formas extrañas que él llama Imaginación Moderna. Ellos tuvieron un hijo llamado Izan, tiene 12 años y medio, es de tez pálida y cabello colorado pero de ojos negros, iguales a los de Nats. Su segunda hija se llama Misma que es tan misteriosa como su madre, tiene 11 años y medio, su piel es del mismo tono bronceado que la de su madre y es morocha, igual que ella, pero sus enormes ojos son de un azul intenso, idénticos a los de Shin. Izan recibió un Dorimon y Misma un Viximon.

~Ryo trabaja actualmente como contador público en un banco de su ciudad, tuvo un hijo llamado Kanade que es igual de arrogante y presumido que él, tiene 11 años y recibió un Ketomon.

~Kenta se dedicó a la odontología, su hijo usa anteojos al igual que él y tiene el mismo tono verdoso en el cabello, su nombre es Hippo y tiene 9 años y medio, recibió de Gennai un Kokuwamon.

~Hirokazu se recibió de profesor de historia y trabaja en la misma secundaria en la que se graduó, su hijo se llama Jedi, es muy flaco y alto para tener tan solo 9 años y es tan inmaduro como su padre. Él recibió un Kapurimon.

~Takato tomó el negocio de sus padres y consiguió colocar aún más panaderías en la ciudad tanto como en ciudades vecinas (Odaiba y Shibuya), él se casó con Juri, que es dueña de una gigantesca veterinaria, y tuvieron un hijo llamado Tahiel que tiene 10 años de edad y es tan valiente y creativo como su padre, sus cabellos son cortos y del mismo color que los de su madre. Él es hermano mayor de Maeva. Ella tiene 8 años, es tímida y dulce como lo es su madre, lleva el largo y sedoso cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura. Tahiel recibió un Gigimon y Maeva un Leormon.

~Henry se recibió de psicólogo y se casó con Rika, quién obtuvo el título de nutricionista, su hija menor se llama Deva y tiene 9 años y medio, es compasiva y simpática como su padre pero es idéntica a Rika físicamente, con su largo cabello rojizo atado en una cola de caballo. Y su hijo mayor, llamado Keu, lleva el pelo corto y de un tono muy extraño; en la escuela lo han regañado muchas veces diciéndole que no tenía edad para teñirse el cabello de esa forma, lo que no entienden es que es naturalmente extraño; su cabello de tono rojizo tiene algunas ligeras mechas azuladas que le dan un aspecto peligroso, sucede que él es muy cerrado y de muy mal carácter como lo era su madre. Tiene 12 años y recibió un Gummymon, mientras que Deva obtuvo un Viximon.

~Suzie se convirtió en una famosa estilista y tuvo una hija idéntica a ella en todo sentido, su nombre es Cinzia, recibió un Kokomon y tiene 8 años.

Ellos eran la nueva generación, veintidós niños elegidos.

A TK le dio un poco de curiosidad el hecho de que dos digimons camarada sean iguales. La hija de Nat y la hija de Rika habían recibido un Viximon… ¿Digievolucionarían en el mismo digimon? Seguramente que no, pero era un detalle muy interesante de analizar.

Al llegar al digimundo, ya casi todos estaban allí, y su hijo le soltó la mano al tiempo en que corría al lado de su madre y su hermana.

**Kari**: Pórtense bien, ¿De acuerdo?

**Elaine y Dan**: De acuerdo.

Su esposa se acercó a él pero no pudo decir nada más ya que alguien más había comenzado a hablar.

**Patamon**: ¡TK! ¡TK! ¡TK!

El susodicho alzó los ojos, sus amigos digimon llegaban junto con Gennai.

**TK**: ¡Patamon! ¿Cómo has estado, compañero?

Su camarada se sentó sobre su cabeza y se asomó para mirarlo a los ojos, directamente.

**Patamon**: ¡Estás más alto cada vez! –Y dirigiéndose a la esposa de su Tamer, añadió: -¡Hola Kari! Gatomon te está esperando por allá…

Kari les sonrió y caminó al encuentro con su digimon.

**Matt**: No debes llorar, Amicus, sé fuerte.

**Amicus**: Lo intentaré…

**Sora**: (Gritando) ¡Alina Ishida! ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermano?

**Alina**: (Con tono angelical en la voz) Lo siento, mami.

**Yokomon**: No culpes a Alina, Sora. Ella solo se defendía.

Sora se rio. Yokomon le daba demasiada ternura como para seguir con su enojo.

**Toshio**: ¿Qué es eso, Alina? –preguntó señalando a Yokomon. -¡Parece un rábano!

Yokomon y Alina entrecerraron los ojos, molestas.

**Sora**: (Abriendo los ojos como platos) ¡Tu padre pensó lo mismo cuando vio a mi Yokomon! –estalló. –Definitivamente eres idéntico a él, Toshio.

Toshio Kamiya rio nervioso, no le molestaba en absoluto que lo compararan con su padre, es más, se enorgullecía de eso, pero Sora siempre le causó un poco de miedo cuando estaba enojada.

**Tai**: (Sorprendido) ¿Recuerdas eso todavía, Sora? ¡Qué tiempos!

**Matt**: (Interrumpiéndole) Todos recordamos esos tiempos, Tai… Oye… veo que le diste a Toshio tus binoculares…

**Tai**: (Sonriendo de oreja a oreja) Sí… creí conveniente dárselos, ya que en mi primera vez aquí me fueron muy útiles… ¿Y tú qué le diste a Amicus?

**Matt**: (Sonriendo orgullosamente) Por supuesto que le di mi armónica. Le enseñé a usarla durante el verano. Sé que a su Tsubomon le encantará.

**Gabumon**: Tanto como a mí.

**Agumon**: Se ven contentos, ¿Verdad?

**Toshio**: Claro que sí lo estamos.

**Sora**: ¿Todos les dimos algo a nuestros hijos?

Tai, Toshio y Agumon la miraron extrañados… ¿Ella también le había regalado algo a su hija?

**Tai**: (Disimulando una mueca burlona) ¿Qué le diste a Alina?

**Sora**: Mi gorro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Alina se puso colorada y abrazaba su gorro color celeste con un poco de vergüenza ya que su madre la miraba entre ansiosa y divertida.

**Joe**: ¡Oooh! Le servirá de mucho como tambor. –Él médico sonrió a Sora y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. –No deben preocuparse, le he enseñado a Kaito todos los embrujos anti-fantasmas que mi abuela que vivía en el campo me instruyó.

Alina, Amicus, Kaito y Toshio no entendieron el chiste, pero sus padres se partían de la risa como niños.

**Sora**: (Aun riendo) ¡Lo que usted diga, superior Joe!

Otra risa se unió a ellos, era Mimi que recién llegaba junto con Iared y Michel. Entonces ella se puso a imitar a un joven Joe Kido con una mano en la frente y con la otra golpeando el aire, simulando que tenía una vara de madera y un tambor.

**Mimi**: ¡Qué se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar!

Todos rompieron en risas escandalosas mientras el doctor enrojecía de la vergüenza.

A un lado de todos ellos, Izzy, su esposa y su pequeña hija charlaban alegremente.

**Izzy**: …Y como habrás notado, en mi empresa me consiguieron una computadora muy avanzada en tecnología. –sonrió. –Así que se me ocurrió que tú podrías cuidar mi vieja computadora, Cadi.

Izzy le tendió a su hija la computadora blanca y amarilla que lo había acompañado toda su vida. Cadi casi se desmaya de la alegría y le prometió cuidarla muy bien, además, agregó que el aparato tenía un símbolo muy parecido a su Motimon.

Sentada en la raíces de un árbol estaba la pequeña hija de Cody, recibiendo consejos de última hora por parte de su padre y su madre.

**Cody**: …Y quiero que te cuides mucho, Nerea.

**Nerea**: (Con una sonrisa traviesa) Papá, por favor… soy la única niña de nueve años que domina a la perfección el Kendo. Si Upamon no puede contra los villanos, yo lo haré.

El padre empalideció, y ella se dio cuenta de que esa no era la mejor forma de cuidarse mucho y que hubiera sido más sensato cerrar la boca.

**Cody**: ¡No te arriesgues tanto, jovencita!

Ahora la estaba regañando. Genial.

**Armadillomon**: Yo recuerdo que si no hubiera sido por Agemon, BlackWareGreymon nos hubiera hecho trizas porque te expusiste, Cody. –recordó el digimon con una sonrisa sagaz y un guiñar en el ojo dedicado a la hija de su Tamer.

El señor Hida arrugó el entrecejo en dirección a su camarada.

**Cody**: (Con los brazos cruzados) Ella no tendrá los mismos errores que yo.

**Naomi**: Tienes razón. –dijo mirando a su esposo. –tendrá los suyos. Y no puedes decirle que no se equivoque porque son cosas de la vida, Cody. Y de los errores se aprende.

Nerea reía, le causaba mucha gracia que su padre sea regañado por su madre, y ella y Upamon aprovecharon ese momento de distracción para escaparse y correr hacia donde estaban Sein y su familia.

**Sein**: ¡Hola Nerea!

Sein llevaba a Mimomon en sus brazos y corrió a donde se encontraba su amiga para charlar con ella, dejando a su madre dándole consejos a su hermana mayor.

**Yolei**: Pase lo que pase, debes tomártelo con calma.

**Chenoa**: Pero la que siempre pierde el control eres tú, mamá.

**Yolei**: ¡Eso no es cierto! Y… ¡No me pongas esa cara, jovencita! –la niña rio algo traviesa. -¡Chenoa Ichijouji! Te estoy hablando enserio.

**Chenoa**: ¡Ya llegó Izan! ¿Puedes dejar el regaño para después?

**Ken**: Vamos, cielo… te lo está suplicando.

**Yolei**: (Un poco más tranquila) No te pongas de su lado.

Ken se rio y rodeó con sus brazos a su esposa regalándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella tenía a la bebé Fara en sus brazos, lo cual le impedía poder cruzarlos en un gesto de enfado.

Su padre le dio permiso para ir a saludar a Izan, y Chenoa saló corriendo al encuentro con su mejor amigo.

**Shin**: Izan, cuida bien de Dorimon, ¿Sí? –el niño asintió y se dio vuelta para ir con su amiga. –Y cuídate mucho… -añadió su padre. –diviértete y no pierdas los estribos.

**Nat**: (Sonriéndole) Ya deja de preocuparte, tiene doce años. Ya está grande, puede correr solo.

**Shin**: Tú lo dices porque a los tres años corrías de maravillas –le sonrió rodeando su cintura.

Nat rio y la voz de Misma los distrajo del comentario bromista.

**Misma**: ¿Puedo reunirme con Dan y Musuko?

**Nat**: Ve cariño, pero que tu tío no te oiga decir primero el nombre del hijo de TK.

**Misma**: ¿Y eso por qué…?

**Nat**: Es que tu tío es un poco…

**Davis**: ¿Un poco qué, Nat?

La mujer se dio vuelta en cámara lenta y rio fingiendo nerviosismo. Su mejor amigo la miraba con una ceja levantada, aunque ella podía jurar que en las comisuras de sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa.

**Nat**: ¿Nunca cambias tu hábito de escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –El señor Motomiya negó con la cabeza una sola vez, pidiendo respuesta a su pregunta. -¿Cómo está Lena? –le dijo ella con un todo agudo que solo usaba cuando el tema de conversación le era incómodo.

**Lena**: Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿Cómo te trata mi hermano? ¿Te hace renegar tanto como a mí?

**Davis**: (Sin perder la calma) No es justo que cambien de tema, quiero saber… ¿Me consideras resentido, Gennai?

Por supuesto que todo era una broma, pero Davis siempre se siente identificado con las bromas… eso es lo que las vuelve tan divertidas.

Nat, Shin y Lena rieron. TK se acercó entonces, y le dijo a Davis un comentario que le hizo olvidar el tema por completo.

**TK**: Veo que le diste a Musuko tus goggles de Tai.

**David**: (Enfadado) ¡Detesto que les digas goggles de Tai!

**TK**: Es que lo eran…

**Davis**: ¡Pero ya no lo son!

A lo lejos de donde discutían Davis y TK, se encontraban Ryo y su hijo Kanade. Ellos no se decían ni una palabra, tal vez porque a Kanade no le importaba lo que su padre tuviera que decirle y Ryo prefería ahorrarse saliva, o tal vez porque ya se habían gritado todo lo que necesitaban decirse antes de llegar al digimundo. Por algún motivo no lograban tener una buena relación desde que su madre los había abandonado.

A unos metros de ellos, Takato, Juri y sus dos hijos charlaban felizmente acerca de sus aventuras.

**Takato**: (Agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo) Yo utilicé estos goggles cuando vine al digimundo y te aseguro que te servirán tanto como a mí, Tahiel.

Tahiel casi saltaba de la alegría con sus nuevos goggles colocados entre sus cabellos alborotados, mientras su pequeña hermanita Maeva, jugueteaba con una vieja marioneta amarillenta, regalo de su madre.

Henry y Rika también les habían regalado sus anteojos a sus hijos. Deva los guardó muy contenta, Keu, por el contrario, los recibió a regañadientes. Tan parecido era su carácter al de su madre a esa edad que a Rika le causaba mucha gracia.

Mientras Henry se aproximaba a Deva para dejarle unos últimos consejos, ella se acercó silenciosamente a donde estaba su hijo mayor.

**Rika**: Me recuerdas mucho a mí. –dijo sin mirarlo.

**Keu**: (Interrumpiéndole de manera tosca) ¿Estás tratando de tener una charla madre e hijo conmigo?

Esperaba un regaño. Su padre jamás le permitía dirigirse a él o a su madre de ese modo tan desubicado.

**Rika**: No. –dijo aún sin mirarlo. –Juré jamás tener esas charlas con mis hijos porque yo detestaba tener que hablar con mi madre. –Keu asomó una sonrisa, su madre siempre lo había entendido mejor que Henry. Ella era su ejemplo a seguir, le impresionaba mucho su manera de ser, fría y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. -¿Sabes? Esto, te servirá mucho… no tienes idea de lo que me ayudó a mí.

**Keu**: (Arrugando el entrecejo) ¡Esto es cosa de niños pequeños! ¿En qué cosa te pudo servir?

**Rika**: Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú solito. –le dijo mirándolo de reojo, y luego se marchó junto con su hermana menor.

Keu asomó otra sonrisilla. Él se maravillaba con la personalidad de su madre, le encantaba esa capacidad que ella tenía de diferenciar entre él y su hermana menor. Rika trataba a Deva de la manera más cariñosa y tierna del mundo (algo que según los amigos de su padre era muy raro en ella), pero cuando se trataba de él, usaba esa actitud fría y reservada que él mismo tenía.

Su padre, en cambio, lo trataba de la misma manera que a su hermana, como si aún fuera un bebé que no puede hacer nada por sí solo.

**Hirokazu**: ¡Mira Rika! –gritó señalando a Keu. –Tú a su edad ponías la misma cara de… bueno… ya sabes de qué.

El muchacho fulminó al amigo de su padre como jurándole que se lo comería vivo.

**Rika**: Ah. Eres tú.

Esa actitud de desprecio por parte de su madre al recién llegado le causó mucha gracia a Keu. Por el contrario, Deva se escandalizó y corrió a los brazos del delgado y alto adulto. Hirokazu la levantó y la hizo girar en el aire como era acostumbrado cuando él llegaba (algo que Rika no aprobaba y a Henry le encantaba).

Su hija se llevaba muy bien con Hirokazu, cosa que su madre jamás lograría comprender. Definitivamente, su hija menor, era idéntica a Henry… tal vez por eso le hacía sonreír tanto.

El hijo de Hirokazu, Jedi, pronto se puso a jugar con Deva y con Maeva, y los tres corrían de un lado hacia otro junto a sus camaradas. En eso, llegó el otro "Papanatas" como les decía Rika en "Broma", junto a su hijo.

**Kenta**: ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué se cuenta?

Rika resopló, ella intentaba ser buena con esos dos pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lo conseguía. Tal vez porque recordaba aún que por culpa de sus estupideces, ella misma se había visto en peligro; y pasaron por muchos contratiempos que sin ellos no hubieran tenido, como por ejemplo: Jijimon y Babamon o el mismísimo Ryo Akiyama.

A lo lejos, la silueta de una mujer y una niña colgada de su brazo izquierdo hizo enloquecer a todos los pequeños.

**Deva**: ¡Cinzia! ¡Cinzia! ¡Cinzia!

La hija de Suzie corrió al encuentro de su prima y sus tres amigos, Jedi, Hippo y Maeva. Y entre los cinco comenzaron a jugar sin cansarse.

Eran veintidós. Veintidós pequeños elegidos. Una locura, pero… ya no era su locura. Sus padres ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, ahora era el turno de sus hijos para arriesgarse, divertirse, entristecerse, ponerse en peligro, imaginar, pelearse, separarse, disfrutar, conocer, alegrarse, reírse y triunfar.

Todo esto pasaba a ser de ellos para que crearan nuevos capítulos en la historia, una historia que nunca va a terminar porque si la luz existe también existirá la sombra. Y si hay sombras, también habrá niños elegidos. Y cada vez que un niño recibe un dispositivo digital o un compañero digimon se abre un camino, una nueva versión de la historia, nacen nuevos recuerdos que valen la pena recordar y nuevos cuentos que valen la pena contar.

FIN

* * *

**n.n** me siento realizada :)

**Y ahora es cuando me pongo sentimental y les agradezco por haber leído el fic completo… sin ustedes esto no sería nada, los quiero muchísimo, y muchas, muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo el apoyo!**

Pero… esto aún no ha terminado...

Sé que ahí dice FIN, pero me emocioné tanto después de terminar el epílogo que escribí montones de detalles que aún no he aclarado… de modo que aún hay mucho por saber y subiré los spoilers (no son spoilers, son aclaraciones y datos al azar) en un par días (2 de Junio para ser exactos -es que estoy en un período melancólico y en esa fecha **cumplo un año en esta página** *somuchnostalgic*-)

**Ojalá no les moleste** que agregue un capítulo innecesario... no diría de relleno pero sí de curiosidades...

En sí, **la historia ya terminó, pero** dejé tantas cosas inconclusas que necesito plasmarlas en algún lado jaja...

Bueno, quiero seguir estudiando, **deséenme suerte**... *ellunesseharárealidadmipeorpesadilla* *lloradesconsolada* *constequeespuraexageraciónynegatividad* *bastadeestosasteriscos*

**¡Saludos!**

**Pd: **Por si alguien no lo notó (cosa que no creo porque aquí todos son fanáticos de Digimon muy habilidosos e inteligentes): El primer párrafo de este capítulo, es la última frase de la segunda temporada de Digimon, y con ésta Takeru finaliza su libro...


	42. Datos Extra

Son totalmente libres de no leer todo esto *jajaja* aquí tienen la lista de lo que podrán leer en este capítulo, si les interesa pueden continuar, sepan que no están obligados…

**Lista de datos innecesarios/extra:**

**~Digiegg del Destino**

**~Datos entre 2003 y 2017**

**~Significados de los nombres de la quinta generación**

**~Padrinos de los niños**

**~Parejas de la nueva generación**

**~Otras aclaraciones**

**~Por último**

* * *

**Datos Innecesarios… quiero decir, Extra**

**~Digiegg del Destino:**

Esto funciona así… **Yasu** **Ayamoto** al ser elegida por Gennai recibió el emblema del Destino, y su misión, lógicamente, era hacer cumplir el Destino. Ahora bien… ella, al aceptar su muerte _heredó_ su digiegg a la _esperanza_ _humana_. ¿Todos recuerdan la película donde aparece Wallace, "Hurricane Touchdown! &amp; Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals"? Bueno pues… Wallace no es el portador del Destino, pero él utilizó el digiegg. Y Davis no es el portador de los Milagros, pero él utilizó ese digiegg.

Estos son dos casos completamente diferentes.

El digiegg de los Milagros no le pertenece a nadie y le pertenece a todos, pero puede ser _invocado_ o _llamado_ por un ser de sentimientos puros. En Digimon Adventure 02, Wormmon, en un intento de ayudar a Ken a salir de la oscuridad, invocó al diggieg de los Milagros y dejó que Davis lo usara para salvar a su Tamer. En la película, es Seraphimon quién llama a este legendario digiegg, pera darle su poder a Veemon.

Sin embargo, con el digiegg del Destino es diferente. Este digiegg, al haber sido (en esta historia que mi mente creó) heredado a la esperanza humana solamente le pertenece a TK (cosa que él no sabe hasta que Anubismon se lo entrega), pero… también puede ser invocado por un ser que desee cambiar el Destino. Es un poco confuso, pero… (Repito, solo en mi mente y mi historia) es así.

En la película es Magnadramon quién despiesrta al digiegg del Destino y le da su poder a Terriermon, pero este Digiegg no fue usado correctamente ya que su poder no se fusionó con la esperanza, ¿se entiende? Una cosa es que lo utilice alguien predispuesto a cambiar el Destino, otra cosa es que TK lo utilice, y otra cosa es utilizarlo cuando todas las esencias de los emblemas están reunidas.

Claro que nadie notó eso mientras sucedía… TK lo comprende años después, cuando comienza a investigar y recordar para escribir sus libros.

No sé si me expliqué bien… pero pueden expresar sus dudas y yo intentaré explicarlas sin marearlos más…

...

~**Datos entre 2003 y 2017**:

**Kari Kamiya** es maestra de **Tommy Himi**.

**Mimi** **Tachikawa** regresó un tiempo a Japón para pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y da un pequeño curso de cocina al cual se anotó **J.P. Shibayama**.

**Yasu** **Ayamoto** (La niña elegida del Destino) de no haber muerto, hubiera sido tía de **Zoe** **Ayamoto**.

El abogado de la madre de **Kouji** **Minamoto** y **Kouichi** **Kimura** que arregló los papeleos de su divorcio es **Cody** **Hida**.

**Suzie** **Wong** se casó con el tío de **Takuya** **Kanbara** (pero Takuya no tiene idea de que su prima también es una niña elegida)

**Sora** **Tekenouchi** es la mejor amiga de la madre de **Chiaki** (La niña que protegía Angemon en Digimon Frontier)

La segunda hermana de **Yolei**, **Chizuru**, se casó con el padre de **Terou** (Uno de los niños que protegía Angemon en Digimon Frontier)

**Teppei** (Uno de los niños que protegía Angemon en Digimon Frontier) es hijo de la única prima que tiene **Kenta** **Kitagawa**.

Y el padre de **Katsuharu** (Uno de los niños que protegía Angemon en Digimon Frontier) es quién se mantenía en contra de las investigaciones de **Izzy** **Izumi**, punto de vista que cambia en cuanto su hijo regresa del digimundo.

...

~**Significado de los nombre de la quinta generación**:

**Toshio**: (Hijo de Tai) Líder exepcional – Héroe

**Alina**: (Hija de Sora y Matt) De un país lejano

**Amicus**: (Hojo de Matt y Sora) Amiatoso – Amigable

**Cadi**: (Hija de Mina e Izzy) Pura

**Iared**: (Hijo de Michael y Mimi) Gobernante

**Kaito**: (Hijo de Joe y Momoe) Hombre del mar

**Elaine**: (Hija de Kari y TK) Luminosa belleza

**Dan**: (Hijo de TK y Kari) Juez justo

**Musuko**: (Hijo de Davis y Lena) No he encontrado significado… pero es lo que decía su remera en el epílogo original jajaja

**Chenoa**: (Hija de Yolei y Ken) Paloma blanca

**Sein**: (Hijo de Ken y Yolei) Inocente

**Fara**: (Hija de Yolei y Ken) La que guía

**Nerea**: (Hija de Naomi y Cody) Quien vive en el mar

**Misma**: (Hija de Nat y Shin) Constante – Igual

**Izan**: (Hijo de Shin y Nat) Significa ser

**Tahiel**: (Hijo de Takato y Juri) Hombre valiente

**Maeva**: (Hija de Juri y Takato) Gran heroína

**Keu**: (Hijo de Henry y Rika) Señal

**Deva**: (Hija de Rika y Henry) Brillante

**Hippo**: (Hijo de Kenta y Miki Nakajima) Pequeño – Delgado

**Jedi**: (Hijo de Hirozazu y Ayaka Itou) Protegido

**Cinzia**: (Hija de Suzie y el tío de Takuya) Variante del nombre Artemisa, diosa de la caza, los animales y las tierras salvajes.

**Briana**: (Hija de Aya y Kazou) La que posee gran fortaleza

**Kanade**: (Hijo de Ryo) Lograr tu objetivo

...

~**Padrinos** **de** **los** **niños**:

**Toshio**: (Hijo de Tai) Kari y Matt

**Alina**: (Hija de Sora y Matt) Mimi y Tai

**Amicus**: (Hojo de Matt y Sora) Kari y TK

**Cadi**: (Hija de Mina e Izzy) Mimi y Joe

**Iared**: (Hijo de Michael y Mimi) Sora y Joe

**Kaito**: (Hijo de Joe y Momoe) Yolei e Izzy

**Elaine**: (Hija de Kari y TK) Sora y Matt

**Dan**: (Hijo de TK y Kari) Nat y Tai

**Musuko**: (Hijo de Davis y Lena) Nat y Ken

**Bebé** **aún** **no** **nacido**: (Hijo/a de Lena y Davis) Yolei y Shin

**Chenoa**: (Hija de Yolei y Ken) Kari y Cody

**Sein**: (Hijo de Ken y Yolei) Nat e Izzy

**Fara**: (Hija de Yolei y Ken) Mimi y Henry

**Nerea**: (Hija de Naomi y Cody) Yolei y Ken

**Misma**: (Hija de Nat y Shin) Rika y TK

**Izan**: (Hijo de Shin y Nat) Davis y Lena

**Tahiel**: (Hijo de Takato y Juri) Rika y Henry

**Maeva**: (Hija de Juri y Takato) Kari y Masahiko Katou –hermanastro de Juri–

**Keu**: (Hijo de Henry y Rika) Juri y Takato

**Deva**: (Hija de Rika y Henry) Suzie y Shin

**Hippo**: (Hijo de Kenta y Miki Nakajima) Ayaka Itou y Hirokazu

**Jedi**: (Hijo de Hirozazu y Ayaka Itou) Miki Nakajima y Kenta

**Cinzia**: (Hija de Suzie y el tío de Takuya) Rika y Henry

**Briana**: (Hija de Aya y Kazou) Nat y Davis

**Kanade**: (Hijo de Ryo) Juri y Takato

...

~**Parejas de la nueva generación**:

(que no necesariamente tienen que ser oficiales o para toda la vida, simplemente en algún momento de sus vidas es así)

**Toshio y Alina**: Hijo de Tai e Hija de Sora y Matt.

**Iared y Cadi**: Hijo de Michael y Mimi e hija de Mina e Izzy

**Musuko y Elaine**: Hijo de Davis y Lena e hija de Kari y TK

**Sein y Nerea**: Hijo de Ken y Yolei e hija de Cody

**Izan y Chenoa**: Hijo de Shin y Nat e hija de Yolei y Ken

**Dan y Misma**: Hijo de TK y Kari e hija de Nat y Shin

**Hippo y Maeva**: Hijo de Kenta y Miki Nakajima e hija de Juri y Takato

**Thaiel y Deva**: Hijo de Takato y Juri e hija de Rika y Henry

**Keu y Briana**: Hijo de Henry y Rika e hija de Kazou y Aya.

**Cinzia** (hija de Suzie y el tío de Takuya) y **Tommy Himi** (Frontier)

**Amicus** (hijo de Matt y Sora) y **Megumi Shirakawa** (Savers)

**Kaito** (hijo de Joe y Momoe) y **Miki Kurosaki** (Savers)

**Fara** (hija bebé de Yolei y Ken)… pensé en ponerla en pareja (muy futuramente) con el hijo de Davis y Lena, si es que nace varón… pero aún no lo sé.

...

~**Otras aclaraciones**:

**+Un año después de mi epílogo es la aventura Frontier**… y en **mi versión**, donde todos vienen de la **misma dimensión**, los personajes de **Savers** tienen la misma edad que los de Frontier. La diferencia es que en **Frontier** van al digimundo teniendo entre **10 y 12 años**, y en **Savers** lo hacen teniendo entre **17 y 18**… por lo que nunca se cruzaron, pero tienen la misma edad. Y si recuerdan… Cinzia (hija de Suzie y el tío de Takuya) es dos años más chica que Takuya, lo que quiere decir que en la cuarta temporada de Digimon, Cinzia, tiene nueve años (Kaito 14 y Amicus 12 y medio). Pienso que Megumi Shirakawa y Miki Kurosaki tienen 17 años en Savers, entonces… para el epílogo de Digimon Svers (que es seis años después) ellos ya llevaban algunos años de noviazgo.

**+Megumi Shirakawa** es nieta de **Tally Onodera** (Operadora de Hypnos en Digimon Tamers) **Miki Kurosaki** es nieta de **Riley Ootori**, compañera de operaciones de Tally.

**+La madre de Kanade (Ex-esposa de Ryo Akiyama) **es tía de **Yoshino Fujieda**… lo cual hace que ella y Kanade sean primos que no se conoces y jamás van a conocerse… ¿o sí lo harán?

...

~**Por último…**

Lo que todos estaban esperando (?

**La estúpida, loca y muy poco creativa explicación del nombre del fic**:

_"Digimon Adventure ¾ " ¿Por qué ¾ ? Pues verán…_

+¾ porque la idea se me ocurrió un **tres** de **abril**.

+¾ porque murieron **cuatro** miembros de la familia de Nat y quedaron vivos **tres**.

+¾ porque son justamente **¾** de historia y faltan centenares de detalles que más arriba intenté explicar y otros que simplemente faltan y/o me los guardo para mí.

+¾ porque hay **tres** generaciones a lo largo de la historia y **cuatro** que se suman después (La generación de Tamers, la quinta generación, Frontier y Savers)

+¾ porque **tres** de los **cuatro** emblemas principales lograron demostrar su valía

+¾ porque **tres** de los **cuatro** D-3 de los personajes nuevos en 02 (Davis, Yolei, Cody y Ken) lograron revelar su poder

+¾ porque de mis **cuatro** digidestinados (OCs), quedaron vivos **tres**

+¾ porque solo mencioné **¾** de la profecía de Anubismon y hay cosas que aún quedan dando vueltas sin que se hayan cumplido, todavía.

**Tengan muy presente que yo era muy pequeña cuando lo inventé y que solamente por nostalgia no quise cambiar el nombre…**

* * *

**Lo sé… soy más vueltera que Cris Morena**… si saben quién es Cris Morena, ¿verdad?

**Ok. Ya no molesto**. Solo quería aclarar todo eso, que es totalmente improductivo, pero tal vez… les ayude a unir esas ideas que todavía permanecen sueltas.

Sinceramente, se me hará muy raro no editar nada para esta historia… **ya es un fic cerrado y a pesar de eso se me siguen ocurriendo escenas y detalles inútiles como los de este capítulo**, pero prometo dejarlo aquí… me da a que ya son muchos datos innecesarios/extra *jajaja*

Espero que no les haya molestado y que no se hayan mareado, solo buscaba que en sus mentes no quedaran huecos de ningún tipo con respecto a esta historia… si aún tienen dudas o quieren saber algo más, tranquilamente pueden consultarme que yo responderé gustosa… **ya que seguiré pensando en este fic siempre**, después de todo fue el primero que escribí y estoy orgullosa de él.

**Gracias por leer, de verdad se aprecia que lo hayan seguido hasta el final.**

**¡Los adoro, son los mejores!**

**Les dejo un abrazote grande y duradero para todos n.n**

**Supongo que, si la vida nos lo permite, nos encontraremos en otra historia.**


End file.
